Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: La Residencia del Mal
by hansg543.t442
Summary: En el mundo Pokémon, cuando se suponía que un nuevo e inestable equipo de rescate tendrían un encargo normal y fácil, terminarían desviando del camino y estándolo en una situación peligrosa que ellos nunca se pudieran imaginar en su primer día. No solo eso, mientras en el mundo humano, una joven periodista llamada Maria, se embarca a buscar a su hermano que había desaparecido.
1. Capítulo 1: El nuevo equipo

Snivy se estaba durmiendo en su cama tranquilamente, no se veía ninguna expresión que muestre lo contrario. No se sabía en que estaba soñando en este momento, pero eso no era un detalle muy importante.

Pero eso ya no importaba ya que alguien abre la puerta misteriosamente. Sin despertar a Snivy, la figura caminaba lentamente hacia unos sartenes que estaban bastante cerca. Los agarro sin el menor ruido posible y se acercó hacia Snivy.

Cuando llego junto a él, la figura levanto los dos tazones de madera y de repente, los choco repetidamente, haciendo un ruido bastante fuerte, similar a un ruido de una campana. Snivy se despertó, inmediatamente.

"¡NO ESTABA PREPARADO! ¡NO LO-!" Gritó Snivy, creyendo que estaba en un ring de combate. "... Estaba...?"

Snivy, tenía de costumbre de combatir contra diferentes Pokémon en ring de lucha libre y cuando se oía la campaña, eso significa que la lucha acaba de empezar y que debería prestar atención al oponente.

Unos instantes después, Snivy se percató que estaba dormido en su casa y no en un ring de lucha. Snivy, dio una mirada a su alrededor para saber que causo el ruido que lo había despertado. Hasta que lo vio a ella.

Vio que era Buneary, su amiga. Él la miro con una confusión, solo para averiguar que había pasado exactamente y lo que paso es que Buneary, le había despertado a él con los sartenes que tenía ella. Su expresión se cambio y se veía molesto.

"¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me despiertes así?!" Gritó Snivy, molesto.

Buneary, en varias ocasiones le ha despertado de esa misma manera a Snivy. Y a él le molestaba mucho eso. Snivy le gusta mucho dormir, lo que significa que no le gustaba que le despertaran, y menos de esa manera.

"Sesenta y cuatro veces" Respondió Buneary.

"¿Y cuantas veces lo has hecho?" Preguntó Snivy, un poco calmado.

"Sesenta y cuatro veces. Bueno, Sesenta y cinco con esta"

Snivy, respiró hondo para calmarse y seguir con la platica sin furia. Así que él decidió averiguar si había un motivo de que lo despertara así o solo fue por hacerlo.

"Dime una razón para que me despertaste de esa manera." dijo Snivy.

"¿Sabes qué día es hoy?" Pregunta ella.

Snivy, penso brevemente. No fue difícil ya que hoy sería el día que él y sus amigos se volverían un equipo de rescate.

Un equipo de rescate, consistía en ayudar a Pokémon que habían sido perdidos y buscarlos cuanto rápido es posible, antes que fuera demasiado tarde. Él siempre ayudaba a la gente cuanto era posible, ahora él podrá ayudar en serio. Con solo imaginarlo, su ira se fue.

"Sí. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Hoy es el primer día oficial que nuestro equipo de rescate se hace realidad" Dijo Snivy, alegre.

"Sí. Por tanto esfuerzo que dedicamos para que tengamos nuestro propio equipo. Bueno, Cubone no tanto. Bueno, Vulpix tampoco se esforzó. Bueno, Deino también fue él mismo caso. Al decir la verdad, tú y yo, fuimos los únicos que echamos el máximo esfuerzo" Explicó, Buneary.

"Eso es cierto" Admitió, Snivy.

Snivy sintió que algo no andaba bien, miró alrededor para saber que le provocaba ese sentimiento. Pudo ver que la luz del sol era mas claro, como si fuera la tarde. Snivy, volvía a verla para preguntarle que hora es.

"Por cierto. ¿Qué hora es? Preguntó él.

"Son las once y media de la mañana" Respondió Buneary.

"Ah bue-" Antes de que pudiera completar lo que iba a decir, le llegó un pensamiento a la cabeza

Lo que pasaba, es que la hora que tenían que presentarse a las doce en punto, o si no llegaban a tiempo, eso les costaría alto. Snivy, sabía las posibles consecuencias sobre eso, con solo pensarlo se preocupaba mucho.

"¿¡Y a esta hora me despertaste!?" Preguntó Snivy, muy preocupado.

"Sí" Respondió Buneary, con mucha calma.

Snivy, notó la calma que Buneary, tenía. Eso podría decir que las cosas no estaban tan mal. Snivy trato de guardar un poco de calma y se dirigió hacia Buneary.

"Al menos el equipo está reunido. ¿Verdad?" Dijo Snivy y Buneary, cambió su rostro. "¿No me digas que no está reunido?" Preguntó Snivy y Buneary no le respondió. "¿Por qué no me contestas?"

"Porque tú me lo dijiste que no lo haga" Respondió Buneary, y Snivy estalló de preocupación.

"¿¡CÓMO, QUÉ NO ESTÁ REUNIDO EL EQUIPO!?" Gritó Snivy.

"¡Es que a mí también se me olvido que hoy es el día! Para cuando ya me di cuenta, ya faltaba poco tiempo" Explicó Buneary.

"¡Me lleva el Chanfle!"

"¿Tú qué crees por qué te desperté se está manera? Bueno... eso siempre lo hago con ningún motivo en especial. Pero, es la única forma que te puedas despertar sin problemas"

"¿¡Pues que esperamos!? ¡Vámonos!"

Snivy, antes que se fueran. Él agarro su bandana de color rojo y con detalles amarillos, se la puso alrededor del cuello y los dos se fueron del lugar.. Curiosamente, sus cuatro amigos tenían el mismo diseño de bandana, pero de diferente color; Buneary, la tiene morada con detalles naranja, Vulpix, la tenía azul con detalles café, Deino, lo tenía blanca con detalles rosas y Cubone, lo tenía negro con detalles gris.

Siguiendo con la anécdota. Snivy, estaba corriendo muy rápido, mientras que él estaba agarrando la mano a Buneary para que se pudieran apurarse más rápido, pero Buneary, no se sentía del todo bien. Ya que daba la impresión de que terminarían chocando con un Pokémon con tal velocidad, pero Snivy, tenía buenos reflejos que lo ayudaba a esquivarlos y seguir con el trayecto sin problemas.

"¿¡Puedes bajar la velocidad!?" Preguntó Buneary, sintiendo temor con tanta velocidad.

"¡NO!" Gritó Snivy y aceleró el paso. Terminando que Buneary, sea jalada con más fuerza, como se tratase de un simple peluche.

Con un minuto de correr, habían llegado la casa de su amigo Deino. Snivy empezo a tocar rápidamente la puerta para que salga su amigo. Se oía los golpes de la puerta, Para darse cuenta que tan apresurado él estaba.

"Tranquilízate" Pidió Buneary, tratando de recuperar. Pero Snivy, no la hizo caso.

"¡¿Cómo me quieres qué me tranquilicé!? ¡Hoy es nuestro primer día de trabajo! ¡Si no llegamos a tiempo, eso nos daría una mal impresión! ¡Incluso podría significar el despido!" Explicó Snivy, con temor.

"Bueno, eso es completamente comprensible, cualquiera puede llegar tarde al trabajo, inclusive el primer día" Explicó Buneary, para tranquilizar a su amigo.

"¿Entonces qué? ¿Que le vamos a decir para qué nos perdone?" Preguntó, Snivy.

"Que lo tomé por el lado amable" Respondió ella.

Snivy, no contestó y fue a tocar la puerta de nuevo, pero la toco sin perder la mirada hacia Buneary. Pero cuando empezó a tocar la puerta, pudo oir unos gritos de dolor leves. Cuando voltio para ver que pasa, ya que proviene detrás de él.

Resulta que estaba dando de coscorrones en la cabeza de su amigo Deino, ya que había salido de su casa, para checar quien tocaba su puerta. Para cuando Snivy, se dio cuenta de este, paro de inmediato.

"Ahhhhh..." exclamaba de dolor, Deino.

"¡Perdóname! ¡fue un accidente!" Decía Snivy, para que lo perdone Deino.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Deino, recuperando del golpe.

"Fue culpa de Snivy, por andar de apurado y en vez de estar calmado" Explicó ella.

"¿Y por qué está apurado?" Preguntó Deino, que demostraba que a él también se lo olvido.

"Porque hoy es el día que nuestro equipo de rescate es oficial" Respondió ella.

"¡¿Hoy es el día?!" Pregunto Deino, con un tono de tonto.

Deino, no era el Pokémon más listo del todo el pueblo y ni el más atento. Snivy y Buneary, no se sorprende sobre eso, ya que lo conocen muy bien. Snivy, decidió en no explicarlo, ya que sería en vano la plática. Y miró a Deino.

"No pienso en perder más tiempo. Tenemos que buscar a Cubone y Vulpix, antes que sean las doce en punto" Explicó él.

"¡¿Son a las doce en punto?!" Pregunto de nuevo Deino, con ese mismo tono de tonto.

"¡Ya vámonos!" Gritó Snivy, y jaló de las manos a sus dos amigos y se dirigieron a buscar a los dos Pokémon restantes. Snivy, por conocimiento, sabía donde se encontraba ella.

* * *

Vulpix estaba sentado, mientras le daban un corte de pelo por parte del peluquero Lopunny, El padre de Buneary. Él era el mejor peluquero del todo pueblo, y que pueblo no era tan grande, y que solo había una peluquería. Por lo que muchos Pokémon, iban al lugar frecuentemente.

"Que talentoso eres" dijeron unos de los clientes, mientras observaba como trabajaba.

"Gracias" Agradeció el Lopunny, sin perder su vista a este Vulpix de tipo hielo. "Es por mucho tiempo trabajo que ganas experiencia necesaria para ser muy bueno" Decía él, tranquilamente. Pero mientras hablaba, recordó algo importante y miró a ella con sospecha. "Hablando de trabajo. ¿Tú no deberías estar con mi hija para hacer un equipo de rescate en este preciso momento?" Él preguntó.

"Sí, debería" Afirmó ella, recordando lo que debería hacer.

"¿Y?"

"Pero no quiero" Respondió ella, causando el enojo del peluquero.

"Esta juventud hoy en día que no muestra interés en el trabajo" Él dijo a si mismo. "Es que no ves que esta es una oportunidad única"

Vulpix parecía estar, desacuerdo con eso. La verdad, ella no buscaba un trabajo en la que se tuviera que esforzar y trabajar duro, y este trabajo de equipo de rescate es lo que se requiere.

"¿'Oportunidad única'?" Ella preguntó, sarcásticamente. "Yo no veo que este trabajo de rescate sea lo que que quiero y yo sólo busco un empleo que esté de acuerdo con mi categoría"

"Uy, ya te amolaste" Dijo el Lopunny, examinando Vulpix y causando el enojo de ella.

"¿¡Qué!?" Gritó ella con enojo.

Trato de mirarlo, pero él la agarró fuertemente la cabeza, para concentrarse en hacer su trabajo.

"Sí te mueves de más, te daré un mal corte. Y conociéndote a ti, odiarías que pase eso. ¿Verdad?" Con esa idea. Vulpix, no volvió a mover su cabeza por todo el corte. "Se que cada quien trabaja en lo que quiere, pero esta experiencia te puede ayudar-"

"¡Ayudarme!" Interrumpió Vulpix. "Yo no veo lo útil que tenga este equipo de rescate que conlleva peligro" dijo Vulpix.

"Ella tiene razón" Una cliente, que era un Jynx, estaba apoyando a Vulpix. "¿Sabes lo que me dijeron en la peluquería del otro pueblo?"

"Que usted es un caso perdido" Respondió él peluquero, mientras veía la apariencia de ella, pero no parecía alegre con el comentario.

"¿¡Qué!?" Exclamo ella.

"¡Dijo! ¿Qué te dijeron?" Lopunny, le dio la oportunidad de hablar al Jynx, para que ella se concentrara a la plática y no al comentario.

"Lo que me contaron es qué hay muchos malos Pokémon rodando por todos los lugares; robando, secuestrando y destruyendo últimamente. Y mandar a ellos a esa edad es muy peligroso" Explicó la cliente.

"Estas mujeres de hoy en día, que exageran todo" se dijo a si mismo. "¿Acaso ustedes creen que le mandarían a las misiones más difíciles precisamente al primer día?" Preguntó él, pero no hubo respuesta. "Primero les darían misiones simples y sencillas, donde no habrá ningún peligro para ellos y así aprenderían en una forma segura" hasta aquí él empieza hablar de los amigos de Vulpix. "Y en caso de haber una confrontación con los malos, ellos lo resolverían"

Tras la explicación del peluquero. Jinx, no pareció convencida con ello y al Vulpix, no estaba cómoda porque estaban hablando entre ellos y la dejaran a lado, ya que es un asunto que la incumbe solo a ella. Además se sentía como la típica discusión de adultos que dejaban al niño a un lado, eso le fastidia más a Vulpix.

Pero para rematar, sus amigos llegaron a la entrada con prisa. Aunque no podía mover la cabeza, aún podía dirigir su mirada hacia ellos, inmediatamente su enojo aumentó, ya que sabía que vinieron a por ella para llevarla al gremio del pueblo.

_Hay que bien._ Pensó Vulpix, mientras que ellos entraban a la peluquería.

Snivy se notaba con prisa y sus dos amigos, estaban agotados de corer. Obviamente no tenían ni la fuerza, ni la capacidad de aguantar tanto en una corrida y especialmente si alguien que sí lo tiene y los arrastre junto con él. Snivy, estaba un poco aliviado de encontrarla aquí, ya que se les acababa el tiempo.

"Vulpix, tenemos que irnos al Gremio." Ordenó Snivy, pero solo ella lo ignoró.

Snivy, sabía perfectamente que ella no quería ir al gremio. Pero tampoco lo va dejar a Vulpix, arruinar la oportunidad de Buneary, Deino, Cubone y a Snivy. Pero antes de nada, Buneary saludo a su padre.

"¡Hola! ¡Papi!" Saludó Buneary con una voz bastante inocente, que causó la risas de las clientas y el enojo de su padre.

"¡Te dicho muchas veces que no me digas papi en el trabajo, ¡A ruinas mi reputación!" Gritó él.

"¿Qué no estaba ya arruinada?" Preguntó Deino, haciendo enojar más a él.

Volviendo con Snivy y Vulpix. Aún ella no se había movido de su asiento y él no estaba dispuesto a discutir, si no sacarla a ella ahorita mismo.

Hay un gran historial de discusiones entre ellos, ya que son muy diferentes. Snivy, siempre se esforzaba mucho para lograr cumplir con sus objetivos con una gran determinación y ánimo. Pero el otro lado, Vulpix buscaba de salirse con la suya sin el menor esfuerzo posible y también es muy arrogante.

Desde el principio, Snivy estaba desacuerdo de que ella formara parte del equipo, algo que sí estaban de acuerdo los dos. La razón de que esta parte del equipo, era por dos Pokémon: Buneary y el padre de Vulpix, Ninetales.

Los dos sabían que Vulpix no podía seguir de esa manera por el resto de su vida, así que han buscado formas de que tenga una vida honrada y no de la caprichosa. Pero cuando se estaba creando el equipo de rescate, Buneary se le ocurrió la idea de incluirla en el equipo, para que ella pudiera cambiarla para bien. Así que le aviso Ninetales sobre la idea y le fascinó.

Solicito al jefe del Gremio que la metiera a su hija al equipo de rescate, pero el jefe, estaba desacuerdo con eso, ya que no le veía material para que ella formara parte del equipo. Pero al final de la discusión, Ninetales logró convencerlo, diciendo que solo ella dejará al equipo si aprende el valor de esforzarse y a trabajar.

Por eso Vulpix está en el equipo y ahora tendrá que trabajar, aunque le guste o no lo guste, no tiene opción. Pero lo único que so sabía, es que Buneary, formó parte del asunto, pero si se enteraba, lo más probable no se lo perdonaría.

"No te pongas así conmigo, yo tampoco quise que te unieras" Dijo Snivy, tratando de razonar con Vulpix.

"Pero solamente lo hiciste por conveniencia" Dijo ella y él, no podía contradecir eso. Es la verdad. Snivy, entonces trató de convencerla una vez más.

"Sé que no quieres estar en el equipo y que prefieres alejarte lo más posible. Pero si lo haces todo bien y sin quejarte, podrás abandonar el equipo lo más antes posible."

Vulpix respiro hondo y miro a Snivy, al fin aceptando la cruel realidad de ella.

"Me lleva el chanfle..." Exclamó Vulpix. "Ya que, si esto hace que me deje el equipo..."

"Bien, entonces vámonos" Dijo Snivy, pero antes que pudieran irse, él peluquero los detuvo.

"No tan rápido" Dijo él.

_¡Chanfle! Si ya iba ir con nosotros. ¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mi?_ Pensó Snivy, nervioso.

"Vulpix, no se va de aquí hasta que termine de cortar su pelo" explicó Lopunny, serio. Algo que Vulpix estuvo de acuerdo.

"Por favor, no nos hagas esto, tenemos que llegar a tiempo al Gremio"

"Lo siento Snivy. Es mi trabajo y nunca dejo las cosas a medias. Así que ella podrá irse hasta que termine"

Desesperadamente, Snivy se dirigió con Buneary, para saber si había una forma de convencer a su padre de que deje a Vulpix.

"Buneary, ¿hay alguna forma de qué tu padre deje ir a Vulpix?"

"No lo veo posible de que papi se deje convencer, es bien testarudo, y más si se trata de su oficio"

"¿En serio? ¿Qué tanto?" Preguntó Snivy curioso y Buneary, empezó a recordar.

**Recuerdo**

Una Buneary más joven, estaba viendo como su padre cortaba el pelo

"Hijo mío. ¿Ya me puedo ir ami casita?" Preguntaba la abuelita de Buneary a su hijo.

"No hasta que ya termine" Negó él Lopunny de mediana edad.

"Pero debí llegar a mi casita hace cuatro horas"

"Te quedas hasta que termine"

"Pero si sigues así, me moriré de tanto de esperar"

"No te falta mucho" Dijo Buneary y los dos miembros de su familia, la miraron con enojo por el comentario.

**Fin del recuerdo**

Con la pequeña anécdota que ella le acababa de contar a Snivy, comprendió que no lo dejaría ir a Vulpix, ni aunque fuera su propia madre.

"¡Chanfle!" Exclamó Snivy.

"Pues sí" Afirmó Buneary y miro a su padre. "Papi ¿Cuánto te falta para que termines de cortar el pelo a Vulpix? Pregunta ella, guardando la calma.

"Creo que lo máximo sería de... Diez minutos" Respondió él.

Snivy, se alteró más con la respuesta. Sabía que ya faltaba doce minutos para que pudieran llegar a tiempo. Era claro que si esperan a Vulpix, no tendrán tiempo para buscar Cubone y llegar al Gremio. Así que se le ocurrió lo siguiente.

"Buneary" Snivy, llamó a Buneary y ella lo miro. "Quédate aquí hasta que le terminen a contar el pelo a Vulpix y llévala al Gremio. Yo me iré con Deino a por Cubone" Ordenó él.

Era buena la idea. Como Buneary, tiene buena amistad con ella y la va llevar al lugar sin problemas. Y la razón en la que se va a llevar a Deino es que va a necesitar ayuda a encontrarlo.

"Sale vale. Nos vemos ahí" Afirmó ella y los dos se fueron a su búsqueda de su amigo.

Cuando se fueron ellos, Lopunny se preguntó dónde podría estar él, ya que no lo conoce muy bien.

"¿Tienen alguna idea de donde encontrarlo?"

"De seguro que sigue tomando" Dijo Vulpix.

"Ahhh-" En ese momento, su expresión cambió a uno confuso. "¿Qué?"

* * *

"¡YA DEBISTE DEMASIADO!" Gritó él mesero, Heliolisk.

"¡NO ES CIERTO!" Negó Cubone.

"¡Que sí! ¡Ya te tomaste muchas leches de Milktank!" Agregó él.

Lo que sucedía es que Cubone, estaba bebiendo leche Milktank en el restaurante 'La buena barriga' una leche bastante rica y de uso medicinal.

Es su lugar favorito para comer del todo el pueblo Chespirito, pues la comida que servían ahí era la más rica, causando que lugar estuviera casi lleno, tanto lugareños y visitantes.

Pero ahora, Cubone y Heliolisk, están discutiendo sobre que él joven Pokémon, ya tomo demasiados vasos de leche y que ya debería parar, antes que se vuelva adicto o que se la acabe toda, lo que pase primero.

"¡Vamos! No exageres" Dijo Cubone y él mesero, se alteró.

"¡¿Qué no exagere?! ¡Tu eres él que bebe más de la cuenta!"

"¡¿Desde cuando beber leche Milktank es malo?!" Preguntó Cubone, enojado.

"Por supuesto que no es malo." Afirmó Heliolisk. "Lo malo es llegar ser 'excesivo'" Agregó él y empezó a explicar. "Como por ejemplo: trabajar con exceso es malo, descansar con exceso es malo, comer con exceso es malo. En todo caso, cualquier cosa que se llega a un punto que sea excesivo es malo" Terminó explicar él y Cubone no se parecía convencido.

"Nah, sírveme más leche" Él lo digo con calma.

"¡Ah!" Gritó Heliolisk. "¡¿Acaso crees que tenemos leche ilimitada?!"

Pues es ese momento, Cubone apuntó con su mano y Heliolisk, dirigió la mirada a la dirección. Resultaba que había apuntado a una de las empleadas que en realidad sí era una Milktank que trabajaba de limpieza.

"Solo doy leche una vez a la semana" Aclaró ella y se fue a limpiar en otra parte.

Cuando ella se fue a otra parte, los dos volvieron a discutir. A Heliolisk, se notaba que estaba bastante harto de las exigencias de Cubone.

"¡¿Acaso no tienes nada que hacer por todo el día?!" Preguntó él.

"Ah, sí" Recordó Cubone que hoy tenía que hacer. "Hoy tengo que reunirme con mi equipo de rescate en el Gremio del pueblo" Respondió él, pero no sonaba tan animado con la idea.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó él mesero, agarrando curiosidad. "¿Acaso no querías formar un equipo de rescate?"

"Sí quería formar un equipo, pero no de rescate, sino de exploración"

Esa era la verdad. Cubone le interesaba en explorar lugares para encontrar tesoros inimaginables, ese era su sueño. Pero desafortunadamente para él, se había unido a un equipo de rescate.

Lo que había pasado es que él y sus amigos, habían estado de acuerdo de crear un equipo, pero Snivy y Buneary, estaban más interesados en hacer de rescate que de exploración. Sin importar que tanto protestaba Cubone, era dos contra uno. Así terminó en el equipo.

Y hoy es el día que su equipo empieza a trabajar. Pero Cubone esta estresado por el hecho que tendrá que ir a rescatar en vez de explorar. Por esa razón estaba en el restaurante tomando leche, para tratar de olvidar eso y dejarse llevar por el buen sabor de la leche, eso le ayudaba bastante.

"Ay, entiendo" Dijo él mesero, comprendiendo la situación del joven.

"Pues sí. A mi no me interesa en ayudar los Pokémon" Dijo Cubone. Pero poco después, noto la mirada de enojo del Heliolisk. "Bueno, no dije que no sea malo ayudar a los necesitados, lo que pasa es que no me veo como rescatista, sino de exploración" Aclaró él y él mesero se calmo.

Pero en un instante. La puerta de la entrada abrió y los amigos de Cubone entraron al restaurante, los dos Pokémon eran Snivy y Deino. Por fin habían encontrado a último miembro del equipo y ahora faltaba llevarle al Gremio.

_Por fin lo encontramos a Cubone._ Pensó Snivy alegre, pero su alegría se apagó al ver a Cubone tomando con vaso de leche vacía y el mesero junto con él. _Ay no, no de nuevo._

Snivy sabía la costumbre de que Cubone tomara leche de esa forma y causando que él fuera más testarudo. Sabía Snivy que Cubone no quería un equipo de rescate, pero ya estaba decidido, no podía nada más por él. Pero no significa que no lo va a dejar a Cubone aquí.

"Cubone, tenemos que irnos al Gremio. Ya" Ordenó Snivy y Cubone no siguió la indicación.

"Vamos Snivy, déjame que tome un vaso más" Dijo Cubone y Snivy se enojo con él.

"No hay tiempo para beber aquí, Cubone." Dijo Snivy. "¿Verdad Deino?" Le preguntó a su amigo sin perder la vista a Cubone. Pero su compañero no le respondió. "¿Deino?"

Cuando Snivy miro a Deino, ya que él no había dicho nada. Cuando ya lo vio, él estaba sentado en una mesa.

"Un jugó de vallas oren, ¿por favor?" Preguntó Deino al aire libre esperando que alguien oyera lo que quería.

"¡Deino! ¡No vinimos a beber jugo de oren!" Negó Snivy.

"¿Un jugo de pecha?" Preguntó Deino, pero solo le hizo enojar. "¿Leche de miltank...? ¿Leche de Tauros...?" Pero cada pregunta le enojaba aún más "¿agua del rio...? ¿Agua del mar...? Me doy..."

Cuando terminó de hablar, Snivy volvió con el problema actual con Cubone al que se negaba de irse.

"¡Bueno! ¡Ya fue suficiente!" Gritó Snivy. "¡¿Vienes conmigo a las buenas o por las malas?"

"No" Respondió Cubone sin pensarlo.

Entonces Snivy, se puso los dedos en la boca y dio un pequeño silbido que llamó la atención de Deino, y este se fue donde estaba Cubone. Para ese momento, Snivy agarro a Cubone por la espalda.

"¡¿Que estas haciendo!?" Gritó él, sorprendido. "¿¡Vas a hacer un suplex alemán a mí!?"

Luego Snivy, puso a su amigo sobre Deino. Una vez hecho eso, él utilizó su látigo cepa y amaro a Cubone para que no pueda escapar.

"¡Oye! ¡No pueden hacerme esto!" Gritaba Cubone. "¡Me están secuestrando! ¡Esto está en contra de mi privacidad!" Una vez que Snivy, terminó de amárralo. Él hizo la señal a Deino, para irse de lugar y él lo obedeció. Ellos se estaban yendo del restaurante, mientras que Cubone gritaba como loco. "¡Quiero que me liberen! ¡Quiero que me liberen! ¡Insisto!"

Una vez de que ellos se acababan de irse del lugar, Heliolisk empezó a recoger los vasos sucios y llevarlos a la cocina. Pero mientras lo hacia, un Pokémon salía de la cocina. Era una Nidoqueen, la jefa del restaurante. Ella venía a ver si él Pokémon de tipo tierra se había ido, por fin.

"Oye Heliolisk" Ella llamó a él. "¿Ese Cubone ya dejó el lugar?"

"Sí" Afirmó él mesero. "Dos de sus amigos se lo llevaron al Gremio del pueblo"

"Bien" Dijo ella. Pero antes de que volviera a la cocina nuevamente, un pensamiento vino a la cabeza y volvió a mirar a su empleado. "Por cierto. ¿Él pagó la Leche?"

Cubone, siempre tenía la costumbre de tomar leche muy seguido, pero ha llegado a no pagar en varias ocasiones, haciendo que perdieran desconfianza a él.

"No" Respondió él Heliolisk y ella se enojo al escuchar eso.

"¡¿Que?!" Exclamó ella.

"¡Tranquila! ¡Él dijo que la anotará en la cuenta!" Dijo él, pero no se tranquilizó con eso.

"¡Y acaso crees que eso debería tranquilizarme!"

"¡Es que se anotó en otra cuanta!" Aclaró él y esta ves se relajó.

"Oh... ¿y que cuenta esta anotada?" Preguntó Nidoqueen.

"En esta" Respondió él mesero y paso la nota donde estaba escrita la cuenta.

La jefa la agarró tranquilamente. Pero cuando vio la nota, su expresión no cambió para nada.

"Esto no va terminar bien para ese Pokémon"

* * *

El Gremio del pueblo Chespirito, es bastante pequeño. Contando con tres Pokémon manejando el lugar. El líder del Gremio, que mandaba todo. Un Xatu se encargaba de los boletines de misión que se encontraban en el tablero y un Breloom que organizaba los suministros y la limpieza del lugar.

Buneary y Vulpix, ya se encontraban en el lugar, esperando a sus compañeros de equipo. Pero ninguno estaba tan impaciente como él jefe del Gremio del pueblo Chespirito, Ursaring.

Ese Pokémon es muy respetado por casi toda la gente del pueblo Chespirito, ya que en un tiempo formó un equipo de rescate demasiado bueno y de haber rescatado una gran cantidad de Pokémon.

No se sabe mucho sobre como él termino siendo líder del gremio, pero se cree por su fracaso de una misión y la muerte de uno de su equipo, pero nunca había contado sobre eso. Aunque no importaba más y ahora se dedicaba a entrenar a una nueva generación Pokémon, para ser rescatistas o exploradores.

Normalmente esta calmado, pero con el atraso de los tres miembros ya estaba perdiendo bastante paciencia. Ya faltaba un minuto para que llegaran a tiempo, el jefe y las chicas, ya habían perdido toda esperanza.

Y de repente. Los tres faltantes, ya lograron llegar a tiempo, pero estaban cansados por tanto correr.

"Por fin" Dijo el líder y sacó su reloj de bolsillo de su bolsa. "Once y cincuenta nueve"

"Que barato" Dijo Deino, creyendo que él hablaba del costo del reloj y no del tiempo. "¿Dónde lo compró?"

"¡Yo estoy hablando de la hora!" Aclaró él.

Antes que pudiera proceder. Se dio cuenta de que Cubone estaba atado a la espalda del Pokémon tipo dragón con el látigo cepa de Snivy.

"¿Se puede saber por qué está atado a tu espalda?" Preguntó Ursaring.

"Ah, sí sé puede saber" Respondió él

"Bien" Dijo él líder y espero alguna respuesta de Deino, pero no le respondió. "Dilo"

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó Deino, como si no supiera nada.

"Sobre Cubone"

"¿Qué cosa de él?"

"Del porque está en tu espalda"

"¿Por qué?" En esta vez. Él líder se enfureció.

"¡Porque quiero saber por el motivo, razón o circunstancia de que Cubone está atado en tu espalda!"

"Ahhh, que quieres saber porque él está a mi espalda" Dijo Deino.

"¡Sí!" Afirmó Ursaring.

"Yo también quiero saberlo"

Con esa respuesta. Ursaring, se fue directo con Snivy, con la esperanza de que tenga la respuesta.

"¡¿Por qué Cubone está atado a la espalda de tu amigo?!" Preguntó él, enojado.

"Lo que pasa es que Cubone, se negaba de irse con nosotros al Gremio. Así que le até a él en la espalda de Deino y lo llevo cargando hasta aquí" Explicó Snivy.

"Ah." Parecía entender él líder por el método que se usó.

"Lo siento por hacer esto en el primer día, sé que no debí hacerlo eso a Cubone-" Se disculpó Snivy, porque Cubone lo interrumpió.

"Hasta que por fin lo admitiste" Dije él. "Por atarme a mi"

"La verdad sí lo esperaba" Dijo él. "Pero creí que al que estaría atado sería Vulpix en vez de ti"

"¡Oye!" Exclamó ella, pero fue ignorada por el líder.

"¿Y cuando lo vas a desatar?" Preguntó Ursaring.

"Cuando pase una hora" Dijo Snivy y él Pokémon con mayor experiencia, comprendió la situación, ya que tenía un historial de cada uno de sus miembros del equipo, así que sabía lo que le había hecho Cubone para que estuviera amarrado.

Él acento con la cabeza y luego camino hacia el centro de este pequeño Gremio, para hablar a los nuevos reclutas.

"No les voy a mentir. Este es el equipo más inestable que he visto en toda la vida" Dijo él con mucha sinceridad. "Y no hace falta probarlo"

Snivy, Vulpix y Cubone, entendían perfectamente eso. Los miembros eran muy distintos y que no se podían ponerse de acuerdo con una sola idea. Con Snivy, Cubone y Vulpix, discutiendo casi siempre y que Buneary y Deino, no aportaban casi nada, esperando por indicaciones.

"Pero yo creo que este equipo pueda superar las adversidades si se encuentra una forma de mantener un orden en el equipo" Explicó Ursaring y miró a Snivy. "Para eso, Snivy estará al mando del equipo"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Exclamaron Vulpix y Cubone.

Esos dos no le habían gustado la idea de Snivy, fuera el líder del equipo, ya que ellos también querían ser los lideres. Los únicos que no les importaban eran los otros dos Pokémon.

"¡Felicidades! ¡Snivy!" Dijo Buneary, con un abrazo sorpresa a su amigo, que se veía sorprendido por lo del abrazo.

"¡¿Por qué escogen a él!?" Preguntó Vulpix, esterica. "¡Yo puedo ser un mejor líder que él!"

"¡Óyeme! ¡¿Por qué tu debes ser el líder?!" Cuestionó Cubone. "¡Yo puedo ser mejor líder que tú!"

"¡Así, como no!"

Llegaron a un punto que todos empezaron a discutir al mismo tiempo. No se podían oír lo que una estaba diciendo, haciendo que todo fuera un escándalo. Hasta que Ursaring calló todo el mundo con un grito.

"¡Silencio!"

"¡Y por eso los oran berry son azules-!" Gritaba Deino y el resto se quedaron viéndolo con preocupación, ya que estaba hablando un tema diferente e incoherente al resto.

_¿Por qué habrán reclutado a él?_ Pensó Vulpix.

Bueno, ellos volvieron al tema que estaban hablando.

"La razón por lo que pongo a cargo del equipo es porque es bastante inteligente y está dispuesto en hacer el trabajo" Explicó él. "Y además de que es el único de que le importa hacer todo esto- Bueno de ademas Buneary, claro"

No podían contrarrestar eso, porque todo eso es verdad. Con Vulpix y Cubone, desinteresados. Buneary es demasiado inocente para decidir y Deino... bueno, Deino es Deino.

"Ya es suficiente. Es hora que tengan su primera misión" Dijo Ursaring y se dirigió a su oficina.

Los reclutas se quedaron viendo como se iba. Se preguntaban que tipo de misión les tocaría en hacer, pero sí sabían que va a hacer algo muy simple. Esa duda ya sería resuelta, ya que el líder del Gremio volvía con un paquete y con dos bolsas de exploración con él.

"La misión es la siguiente" Dijo él, y les entregó la bolsas y el paquete. "Ustedes deben de llevar este paquete al pueblo 'Chaparro' que esta cerca de aquí"

El pueblo Chaparro esta cuatro horas del pueblo Chespirito, dos si se llega volando. Pero eso no era problema para ellos, con excepción de Vulpix que no estaba de acuerdo con caminar por tanto tiempo.

"¡Oye! ¡Viajar a ese pueblo nos costará mucho tiempo!" Dijo Vulpix.

"Lo sé" Afirmó Ursaring. "¿Algún problema?"

"¡Sí lo hay! ¡Yo no pienso ir al lugar!"

"No hay problema" Dijo él. "En el reglamento se dice que solo cuatro miembros maximo pueden ir a una misión. ¿Así quién se queda?" Preguntó él.

"¡Yo señor!" Dijeron Cubone y Vulpix, al mismo tiempo. "¡Tu te vas y yo me quedo!" También lo dijeron al mismo tiempo. "¡No! ¡Tú!"

Tras esto, Snivy se puso su mano en la cara por la vergüenza que tenía por ellos. Y no solo fue él Pokémon de tipo planta que sentía pena, sino también Ursaring.

"Ahhh..." suspiro él "En estos casos desearía renunciar, pero recuerdo las ganancias y se me pasa" Dijo él y miró a los dos. "Si ninguno de los dos, no deciden quien se queda, los dos van a la misión"

Los dos Pokémon se miraron entre sí, obviamente quería que el otro fuera a la misión y que él otro se quedara. Tras unos segundos de silencio y los dos ya decidieron que lo que va a pasar.

* * *

Y lo que paso es que los cinco ya estaban a las a fueras del pueblo y se dirigían a entregar el paquete en el otro pueblo.

Mientras caminaban, Snivy estaba revisando una de las bolsas que les habían dado, Cubone y Vulpix, estaban discutiendo.

"Si tu no hubiera sido tan necio, ya hubiera quedado en el pueblo Chespirito" Decía Vulpix, enojada.

"¿Si tú? Solamente lo dices como si fueras la más importante" Dijo Cubone.

"Pues claro que lo soy. ¿No recuerdas que yo era la más importante del colegio?"

"La popularidad de ser insoportable" Dijo Cubone y se enojo ella.

"¡¿QUÉ DICES!?" Gritó ella y se dirigió a Cubone que todavía seguía atado

"¡No me pegues! ¡Estoy atado!" Gritó desesperadamente.

Para su fortuna, Buneary vino a impedir que golpeen a su compañero con desventaja.

"¡No lo pegues! ¡Vulpix!" Gritó Buneary.

"¿¡Por qué no!?" Preguntó ella, enojada.

"Porque no tenemos suficiente Poké monedas para pagar tantos daños" Respondió ella.

"¡No me importa-!" Dijo Vulpix. "¡Que lo hubiera ahorrado en vez de gastarlo en leche!"

En ese momento, Buneary se le vino una pregunta a la cabeza.

"A propósito. ¿Con que pagaste la cuenta?" Preguntó Buneary.

"No lo pague, les dije que lo anotaran en la cuenta" Respondió Cubone.

"Oye, Cubone" Deino le llamo. "Si bien mi cabeza anda una vez bien en mi vida, ¿tus padres no te prohibieron que ya no lo anotaran a la cuenta de tu casa?"

"No es la cuenta de mi casa" Respondió él.

"¿No lo está?" Preguntó Vulpix.

"No" Afirmó él de nuevo.

"Entonces en que cuenta?" Preguntó Buneary.

"El del Gremio"

Tras que dijera eso. Se sorprendieron con la respuesta, incluso llamó la atención de Snivy y se fue directamente hacia él.

"¿¡QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ!?" Exclamó sorprendido.

"Como lo oyes" Dijo él, con mucha calma. "Antes de tomar la leche, escribí la dirección del Gremio"

"Eres un Pokémon muerto" Dijo Vulpix. "Dudo mucho que te vallas a salirte con la tuya"

"Vamos Vulpix. No puede ser tan malo"

"¡CUBONEEEEE!"

Es oyó un gran inmenso grito de un Pokémon, esa voz era de Ursaring. El equipo se quedó paralizado, estaban sorprendidos y aterrados, pero no tanto como Cubone. Sabía que no le convenía volver al pueblo, pero tampoco pensaba esperar que él líder se le ocurría ir tras él. Así que se desató con su hueso y se fue corriendo hacia el otro.

"¡CON PERMISO DIJO MONCHITO!" Gritaba Cubone, mientras se alejaba del equipo.

Aún el resto estaba paralizado por el Gritó y que no pudieron impedir de que su amigo huyera. Aunque que Deino, también parecía que con cualquier cosa, él correría igual de rápido al pueblo. Vulpix, notando eso, aprovecha y se sube a la espalda de su amigo, para que ella llegara al pueblo rápido y sin caminar.

"¡Ahí viene!" Grita Vulpix y Deino se espanto, y se dirigió a toda velocidad al pueblo. "¡Nos vemos en el pueblo Chaparro!" Se despidió de Buneary y Snivy.

Tras que se fueran completamente. Los dos Pokémon, ya se recuperaron del susto y se miraron entre si.

"Bueno, Snivy. Ya es mejor que vallamos al pueblo" Dijo ella y se dirigió al pueblo.

Snivy se quedó ahí parado, pensando lo que había pasado esta mañana. _Oh valla, que forma de empezar el día._ Pensó Snivy y siguió a su amiga. _Solo espero que no empeore._


	2. Capítulo 2: La periodista

Eran las siete y cincuenta seis de la mañana según marcada la alarma de una dormida chica, llamada Maria Gómez. Una adolescente periodista que tiene mucho afecto a su trabajo, incluso ella estaba haciendo una investigación sobre un caso que nadie había resuelto todavía, pero ella está muy determinada en hacerlo.

Entonces empezó a sonar su alarma. Maria, estaba demasiada cansada y sin ánimos para apagarlo, pero no dejaría sonar mucho tiempo. Con poca energía en su cuerpo y sin moverse de la cama, fue apagarla. Pero sin fijarse, no noto que había tachuela en el botón de parar. Así que presionó el botón grande.

"¡AHHHHHH!" Gritó ella, reacción inmediatamente.

Maria, vio la tachuela enterada en la palma de la mano. Se notaba que estaba frustrada por lo sucedido.

"Me lleva el chanfle." Exclamó ella, mientras se sacaba la tachuela de su mano y se la quedó viendo unos instantes. "Ya son dieciséis veces que me pasa lo mismo."

Pues esa es la verdad. Ella en rara ocasiones por un descuido, cuando trabaja en su investigación, ha dejado una tachuela en la alarma. Obligándola despertarla de esa manera.

Ahora gracias a eso, ella estaba cien por ciento despierta. Ella se levantó de la cama con toda pijama y se fue al tablero con normalidad.

En el tablero se veía que que tenía fotos de niños, con antecedentes y fechas en las que habían desaparecidos.

Por lo que decía el tablero y con lo que ella sabía del tema. Los niños del todas partes del mundo, que desaparecían tenían entre ocho y diez años, la mayoría no tenían buenas calificaciones, eran considerados intrépidos y de buen corazón, y que desaparecían de forma extraña e inexplicable, es como por arte de magia. Por esa razón, nadie pudo encontrar respuestas sobre el caso, pero ella estaba determinada en hacerlo.

Después de examinarlo, se fue a su computadora que estaba en una mesa del centro de su apartamento. Porque quería saber si había un caso igual para investigarlo por lo mientras.

_Hace una semana que no he revisado, sería lo mejor que aprovecho el tiempo. _Pensaba ella, mientras se sentaba al lugar.

Pero antes que pudiera prender la computadora, una llamada de su teléfono la interrumpió. Sin pensarlo, la contesto.

"¿Bueno?" Ella dijo en la llamada. "Ah, hola Ursula." saludo Maria. "¿Qué Guillermo, quiere verme?" Ella preguntó. "De acuerdo, solamente me tomo un baño y me visto, y voy para allá. Adiós." colgó Maria y se fue a bañar.

* * *

Maria Gomez, estaba esperando tranquilamente en el taxi, mientras que se dirigía al periódico en la que trabajaba.

El periódico donde ella trabaja, es uno de los periódicos más usado y conocido por todo México, principal mente en la Ciudad de México, donde vive Maria.

El taxi había llegado al edificio y estacionarse detrás de una peculiar camioneta roja, que María conocía y sabía que le pertenecía de una de sus colegas del trabajo.

"Gracias por llevarme." Dijo ella.

"Son noventa cuatro pesos y con setenta y tres centavos." Dijo el taxista, mientras que Maria, sacaba el dinero.

"Toma." dijo ella, mientras le entregaba el dinero.

Tras que él reviviera el dinero, María salió del taxi. Cuando ella salió, el taxi se fue del lugar y dejando a la periodista sola.

Maria tenía puesto una camisa de una combinación de color verde y gris que tenía escrita 'Hunt the truth' en azul claro, una chaqueta de negra y un jeans azul. Una estilo bastante urbano.

Ella se dirigió a entrar al edificio con calma. Entro y subió por las escaleras hasta llegar al piso donde estaba su jefe. Abrió la puertita de madera y se fue a su derecha y vio a Ursula, la secretaria Guillermo, que estaba escribiendo con su computadora, sentada en su escritorio y unos centímetros de la puerta que María que entrar.

Aunque a veces Maria se pregunta que tantos años tenia, pero suponía que entre treinta o cuarenta años. Pero ahora no es el momento de preguntarse

"Hola, Ursula." saludo ella. "Voy a hablar con Guillermo, ¿Se puede?"

"Sí." Afirmó Ursula y Maria entro a la oficina.

La oficina de Guillermo era limpia y organizada. Con la alfombra sin pelos, un estante que llevaba libros y varios trofeos, sillones sin ningún tipo de mancha y finalmente el escritorio que tenia todo en perfecto orden.

El jefe del periódico era una persona alta, que llevaba unos anteojos, bigotudo y vestimenta formal. Él suele enojarse cuando alguien no obedece sus indicaciones o que alguien entre a su oficina con sombrero y mangas de camisa. Pero ella no le preocupaba, ya que utilizaba ropa 'urbana'.

"Hola Guillermo." Saludó Maria a su jefe.

"Hola Maria…" Saludo el jefe, sin perder la vista a lo que estaba escribiendo.

"¿Por qué querías verme?" Preguntó ella y él paró lo que estaba haciendo, y se dirigió la vista hacia Maria.

"Bueno, quería hablarte de algo importante." Dijo Guillermo, mientras que se levantaba del lugar y fue donde estaba su periodista con seriedad. "Puedes sentarte en el sillón."

"¿Y qué es?" Maria se sentó en el sillón largo.

"Es sobre tú hermano." Respondió él, tras que se sentara en un sillón de una persona al lado izquierdo de Maria.

"¿Si...?"

Maria, sabía que llegaba todo, era un tema que había hablado con Guillermo, hace un mes. Es muy importante para su hermano si estaba de acuerdo. No tardo mucho para que lo digiera.

"Que si podría aceptar a tu hermano para que trabaje en el periódico."

Maria, se había alegrado. Lo que pasó, es que Maria había hablado con su jefe para que su hermano trabajara aquí junto ella.

"Tras lo que me pediste, investigue sobre tu hermano."

"Cuando dices 'investigar' te refieres que llamaste a mi madre." Dijo Maria y él pareció un poco sorprendido.

"Exacto," Afirmó Guillermo. "Tras hablar con ella, me dio sus boletas de calificación y que me digiera que él está en el grupo de periodismo en la escuela. Eso es bastante impresionante."

"Pues es como los dos tenemos la misma pasión al periodismo desde muy pequeños, pues era obvio que tanto él y como yo, estamos muy determinados." Explicó Maria.

"Pues eso sí," Afirmó él. "Puede que llegue a lo más alto."

"Pero no tanto como usted."

"Pues claro que-" Antes de completar la oración. Se dio cuenta de que dijo Maria, no hablaba en sentido figurado, sino literal, ya que él era de estatura alta.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Guillermo, en modo autoritario.

"¡Nada! ¡Nada!" Dijo repetidamente ella. "Volviendo al tema. ¿Vas a contratar a mi hermano?"

"Cuando cumpla dieciocho años, lo contratare."

Maria, se alegro mucho con eso. Había conseguido un lugar en el periódico para que los dos trabajaran juntos. Y que además faltan dos semanas para que su hermano cumpliera diecisiete.

Pero antes de que pudiera levantarse e irse de la oficina, Maria le preguntó lo siguiente.

"¿Hay algo más que quieras hablarme o me retiro?"

"Sí, quería hablarte sobre tu investigación personal." Dijo Guillermo y ella le prestó atención, inmediatamente. "¿Cómo te va con eso?"

"Pues no hay mucho que decir, es el mismo caso de siempre."

Cuando un niño llega a desaparecer de esa forma, es imposible resolver el caso. Teniendo en cuenta que para buscarlo, es como buscar un aguja en un pajar. Ya que cualquier niño puede desaparecer y no saber cual podría ser el siguiente.

"Como me lo imaginaba." Dijo él. "El mismo problema."

"Pues claro, señor." Afirmó ella. "Pero tarde o temprano, el misterio se resolverá"

"Sí, Maria" Dijo Guillermo. "Pero si la llegaras a descubrirlo, sería un gran noticia para tu carrera."

"Por supuesto." Afirmó Maria. "¿Ya me puedo retirar?"

"Sí, ya te puedes retirar." Dijo él jefe y la periodista se paro del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta. "Pero estante atento por si hay entrevista o noticia repentina." Guillermo, dijo antes de que ella se fuera de la oficina.

Una vez salida de la oficina, se dirigió hacia el piso de abajo para ir a su escritorio para buscar información para el caso que estaba investigando. Era una buena oportunidad, porque hoy era no había nada para trabajar y el día calmado, con excepción en que ocasiones hay un terrible clima. Pero dejando eso, todo andaba bien.

Ya en el piso de abajo, vio que en sobre de su escritorio había una caja envuelto. Se preguntó que hacía ahí y si era para ella. Así que se dirigió a su escritorio y reviso si había algo que podría decir si es para ella para otra persona.

Tras examinarla, no encontró nada. Así que lo abrió y de repente sale una serpiente de mentira de la caja, causando que se espante.

Después de recuperarse. Oyó la risa de una persona, miró a la dirección donde provenía y vio que su compañero de la Chicharra, llamado Ricky se reía de ella.

"¡¿Muy divertido?! ¡¿Ricky!?" Preguntó sarcásticamente.

"¡Hahaha! ¡Sí! ¡Caíste recóndito! ¡Gómez!" Decía Ricky, burlándose de ella.

Ricky, había echo la broma a su compañero a propósito. A él le gustaba hacer bromas a sus compañeros, algo que algunos compañeros, unos de ellos era Maria, detestaban que él lo hiciera.

"¡Un día de estos vas a matar a alguien del susto!" Le reclamo a Ricky y luego vio la serpiente de mentira. "Espero no encontrarme con una serpiente en mi vida."

Maria se sentó en su silla. Pero antes de empezar a investigar, saco una carta de su chaqueta.

"¿Que estas haciendo?" Preguntó Ricky.

"¿No es obvio?" Preguntó Maria, sarcásticamente. "Antes de investigar, voy a leer la carta que mi madre me mando por correo de esta mañana." Explicó ella, mientras que lo abría.

Una vez abierto la carta, empezó a leerlo. Mientras que lo leía, su expresión cambia tras cada parte ya leía. Parecía que le podría sufrir un ataque cardíaco en cualquier momento. Tras acabar de leerlo, se paro de su silla y se dirigió a la salida.

"¡¿A dónde vas?!" Preguntó Ricky, preocupado.

"¡A la casa de mi madre! ¡Hay un problema familiar!" Gritó ella mientras se iba.

Hasta que Ricky, perdió la vista hacia Maria, se quedó ahí parado en sorpresa y confusión, preguntándose a si mismo.

Pero en el suelo estaba la carta de su madre.

_Para: Maria Gómez._

_Mi hija. Necesito que vayas a mi casa en cuanto puedas, hubo un problema en casa y te necesito aquí para que me ayudes. Lo siento por no hablarte de inmediato, pero no quise que te preocupes, pero ahora es urgente. Es sobre de tu hermano. Ha desaparecido._


	3. Capítulo 3: La tormenta se aproxima

Snivy y Buneary, aún andaban en el camino para llegar al pueblo Chaparro. Pero los dos estaban bien agotados por la caminata de más de tres horas.

Buneary se preguntaba si ya faltaba poco o le hacia la pregunta a su amigo, miles de veces, poniéndole incómodo en camino.

"¿Ya falta poco?" Preguntó ella, muy cansada.

"Poco..." Respondió Snivy, igual de cansado que su amiga, pero harto de responder la misma pregunta por todo el viaje.

El único conforme era que no estaban sus otros tres compañeros que eran igual de insoportables, ya que se fueron con una gran velocidad, tras oír el grito de su jefe del Gremio y corriendo del miedo. Con excepción de Vulpix, porque aprovecho que su amigo Deino estaba asustado y se subió a su espalda, para llegar al pueblo rápido y sin caminar.

En este caso, Snivy desearía haber hecho lo mismo cuando tuvo la oportunidad. No siguió pensando y continuó con su camino. Ahora que lo piensa mejor él, tenía que hablar con Buneary a solas y esta era su mejor oportunidad.

"Buneary." Él llamó a su amiga, seriamente y mirándola a los ojos. "Necesito hablar contigo"

"¿No podemos hablar ya en el Gremio, cuando estemos el equipo completo?" Preguntó ella.

"Por eso." Aclaró él. "Quiero hablar contigo seriamente."

Buneary, paro por completo y miró a su amigo, preocupada. A juzgar con la mirada de Snivy, que la miraba directamente a sus ojos, que hacia que ella le surgiera un pensamiento.

"¿Y- y qué quieres qué hablar?" Preguntó Buneary, nerviosamente.

"De algo muy importante que tiene que ver con los dos." dijo Snivy, sin perder la vista.

Snivy dio un paso enfrente de ella sin invadir su espacio personal, pero aun así ella se sentía más incómoda. Con cada segundo que pasaba, Buneary se sentía más nerviosa.

"Buneary-"

"¡Solo me agradas como amigo!" Interrumpió sin gritar a Snivy.

Al principio Snivy, se vio confuso cuando ella le dijo eso. Pero se dio cuenta que la razón por lo que dijo eso fue porque Buneary creyó que Snivy le estaba aclarando su amor hacia ella y no era así.

"¡Buneary!" Exclamó él, enojado. "¡Si tú también me agradas como amigo!"

En ese momento, la expresión de Buneary cambio. Por una parte estaba feliz que Snivy que no esté enamorada de ella, pero por otra parte quería saber porque no la ama.

"¿A no?" Preguntó ella.

"Claro que no." Afirmó él. "¿Acaso crees que me casaría con un Pokémon que le gusta despertar a los Pokémon con tanto ruido?"

Pues Buneary, estaba de acuerdo con eso. Cuando ella tiene la oportunidad de despertar a Pokémon de esa forma, lo aprovecharía y se llegarán a casar, tarde o temprano, Snivy perdería la cabeza. Pero entonces Buneary, le hizo una pregunta a su amigo.

"¿Entonces qué querías hablar conmigo que era importante?"

"Lo que te iba a decir es que quiero tú apoyo." Snivy dijo finalmente y empezó a explicar. "Somos los únicos dos Pokémon que le importan el equipo de rescate y necesitamos apoyarnos al uno y al otro"

Buneary, se sentía halagada por lo que pedía Snivy, pero también se preocupaba por eso. Por el gran favor que le estaba pidiendo y lo forma que lo pidió a solamente a ella, estaba haciendo un lado a Cubone, Vulpix y Deino. Algo que desagradó mucho a ella.

"¿No le vas a pedir lo mismo a los demás?" Preguntó Buneary, preocupada.

Snivy, no pudo ocultar su cara de culpa. Sabía muy bien que lo que estaba haciendo mal, poniendo confianza a un solo Pokémon que al resto de su equipo.

"Mira..." Dijo Snivy. "No creas que yo no quiera confiar en ellos, créeme desearía que pudiera, pero..." Le costaba trabajo en explicarla a ella. "Somos los únicos que estaríamos dispuestos a ayudar a los Pokémon en problema. Pero el resto no muestran ningún interés en este trabajo y..." Se quedó corta de palabras en esa parte, pero finalmente lo dijo sin remordimiento. "... no se van a quedar en el equipo por mucho tiempo."

A Buneary, se quedó sin palabras tras que lo digiera su amigo Snivy.

"¡¿Pe- pero por qué?!" Preguntó ella, alterada.

"Las razones son obvias." Dijo Snivy y empezó a explicar. "Cubone quiere unirse a un equipo de exploración, y no sería justo para él que estuviera en un equipo de rescate. Él tiene derecho a que persiga sus propios sueños."

Buneary, no pudo debatir eso. Tanto ella, Snivy y Cubone, tienen derecho a seguir sus sueños. Si se quedara Cubone en el equipo para siempre, sería muy triste para él.

"Así que Cubone, se irá cuando se una o crea su propio equipo y cuando llegue el momento, le dejaremos sin protestar." Dijo Snivy y Buneary asintió con la cabeza.

"No hace falta explicar la situación de Vulpix, ya que tú estuviste involucrado en el asunto de que ella uniera al equipo de rescate y las condiciones para que pueda abandonar el equipo"

Otro punto que ella no podía debatir, conocía muy bien a Vulpix y sabía de sobra que tanto odia estar en el equipo.

"Y Deino solamente aceptó unirse al equipo sin pensarlo."

Literalmente paso eso, le habían preguntado que si quería unir al equipo de rescate, solo dijo sí porque sí.

"Y teniendo un Pokémon que hace cosas sin pensarlo, no sera gran ayuda al equipo y tengo el presentimiento de que tampoco Deino se quedara por mucho tiempo."

Buneary, ya comprendía todo, pero una así, Snivy debía confiar en sus compañeros, sin importar que tipo de Pokémon les había tocado. Pero ella no tenía el valor para contradecirlo.

"Por esa razón te pido tu apoyo, porque eres muy amistosa y cariñosa con todos los demás. Si alguien puede entrar en razón a un Pokémon, tu eres la indicada." Explicó Snivy. "Por favor Buneary, es por el bien de nuestro sueño y del equipo. ¿Me apoyarías?"

Ella dudó al principio, porque no creía que pudiera cumplir lo que pedía Snivy, ya que tenía el presentimiento de defraudarle. Y tampoco le encantaba apoyarle a él en todas sus ideas. Pero después de pensarlo, ella aceptó sin remedio.

"Sí, te apoyare." Dijo Buneary sin ánimos, pero dispuesta en ayudarle.

"Gracias Buneary, significa mucho para mi." Dijo Snivy, feliz.

Snivy se dio una vuelta al frente del camino para llegar al pueblo, pero antes de eso. Él hizo una última pregunta hacia su amiga antes de caminar.

"¿Algo qué quieras preguntarme?"

"Sí. ¿Ya falta poco?"

"Ahhhhhhh." Exclamó Snivy tras que Buneary repitiera la pregunta.

* * *

Dentro del Gremio Chaparro, Vulpix, esperaba impacientemente a sus dos compañeros que no habían llegado todavía. Pero comprendía que ella llegó antes que ellos dos fue de que cuando sus otros dos compañeros se asustaron, se subió a la espalda de uno de ellos y se fueron al pueblo.

Habían logrado llegar al pueblo en un buen tiempo, y que también encontraron el Gremio en tan solo dos minutos porque los dos Pokémon asustados buscaban un lugar seguro y pensaron que ese lugar seguro era el Gremio. Así que buscaron a sus alrededores del pueblo, en tan poco tiempo lo encontraron y entraron ahí.

En estos momentos, Vulpix quer salir del pueblo para ver sí había algo que le fuera interesante o algo que le gustara. Pero el lider del Gremio que era Decidueye, le impedía que se saliera hasta que resto llegara aquí. Ya que ellos tenían el paquete y que no quería los que estaban aquí se fueran del Gremio, para evitar que se perdieran en el pueblo.

Además de que estaba bastante ocupado tratando de calmar a los dos cobardes de Cubone y Deino, que estaban refugiando en el escritorio de Decidueye. Porque creían que si venía aquí Ursaring, Decidueye les protegería a los dos.

"Por última vez." Empezaba a repetir la misma línea. "Que Ursaring no vendrá aquí y no les va a matar."

"Es fácil decirlo que tú no serás la victima." Dijo Cubone, asustado.

Incluso Deino asentó con la cabeza, en esa parte.

"En primer lugar, muchachos;" Empezó a explicar él líder del Gremio. "Si Ursaring se dirigiera para acá, ya les hubiera alcanzado en el medio del camino. Lo segundo, si les llegara a castigar. Les hubiera unos coscorrones a la cabeza y nos les dañaría severamente. Y créeme, yo conozco Pokémon que sí son capaces de hacerlo. Y-" En ese momento, Decidueye mira hacia Deino. "lo que me habían contado. Él único que recibiera el castigo sería a Cubone y no a ti, Deino."

"Sí lo sé. Pero normalmente cuando uno está enojado, se desquita con el primer idiota que se encuentra en el camino, y yo soy un idiota." Explicó Deino, con miedo.

"Para tu información Deino. Ursaring no se desquita con el primer idiota que se cruza en el camino."

"¿Seguro?" Preguntó Deino.

"Pues claro" Afirmó Vulpix que estaba en los boletines de misión del Gremio. "Si fuera el caso, ya le hubieran golpeado a Decidueye."

"Claro que-" Antes de que pudiera completar la oración. Se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Vulpix. "¡Tu cállate! ¡Que yo no soy un idiota! ¡¿Y por qué crees que Ursaring se desquitaría conmigo?!"

"Porque ustedes dos estuvieron en el mismo equipo de rescate." Dijo ella.

Él líder del Gremio se sorprendió que Vulpix, supiera que los dos líderes del Gremio, anteriormente fueron compañeros de equipo de rescate.

"¿Y tú cómo sabes que los dos fuimos compañeros?" Decidueye preguntó.

"Me lo contó mi amiga, Buneary." Respondió Vulpix.

Él no entendió como Buneary sabía eso, pero tras pensarlo muy bien. Decidueye entendió.

"Ay, es cierto. Buneary es la hija de mi otro compañero de equipo, Lopunny." Dijo él, recordando ese detalle.

Los dos Pokémon, se sorprendieron de que ese peluquero, fuera miembro del famoso equipo de rescate.

"¡Espera un minuto! ¿Ese peluquero fue realmente antes un miembro de rescate?" Preguntó Cubone, sorprendido.

"Sí, él era también miembro del equipo." Reafirmó Decidueye. "Éramos él mejor equipo de rescate, los cuatro... lo éramos..."

Vulpix y Cubone, notaron el repentino cambio tono de voz del líder del Gremio. Sabían a que se debía eso, es por la pérdida del cuarto que nadie sabe lo que paso y quien era ese Pokémon, por lo menos aquellos que no vivían en el pueblo Chaparro.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Cubone.

"No puedo decirlo" Dijo él.

Cubone se enojo, ya que realmente quería saber lo que había pasado.

"Me lleva el Chanfle" Exclamó Cubone, de la frustración. "¿Cuando van a contar lo qué pasó?"

"Lo siento, Cubone. No es tan simple y habíamos prometido entre los tres que no volveríamos hablar de lo sucedido."

"¡Oh vamos! No pueden mantenerlo por siempre."

"Cuando prometo algo, lo cumplo."

En busca de una esperanza de encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria, Cubone estaba apuntó de preguntar a Vulpix, si sabía algo al respecto. Ya que Vulpix y Buneary eran muy buenas amigas y si le había contado al respecto.

Pero antes de decir la palabra, Vulpix le ganó la palabra.

"¿Si tu pregunta es si yo sé algo al respecto? No. Ya le pregunté hace mucho tiempo y ella no sabe nada el respecto." Dijo Vulpix.

Entonces Cubone, mira con frustración al líder para intentar sacar la verdad.

"Vamos, dímelo."

"No." Respondió, Decidueye.

"Entonces tendré que hacerte que me lo digas por impaciencia." Dijo Cubone y Decidueye le miró a joven.

"¿Impaciencia?"

En ese momento, Cubone le dirigió la mirada a su amigo Deino, que estaba del otro lado izquierdo del líder del Gremio.

"Deino, ya sabes que hacer."

"Sí." Afirmó él.

Deino con sus dos patas, le agarra la ala de Decidueye. Él no sabía lo que estaba apunto hacer Deino, pero no le causaba mucha preocupación.

Ya unos momentos de silencio y de mirarse fijamente al uno al otro. Deino empezó a sacudirlo con su fuerza, mientras que le rogaba que le dijera la verdad.

"¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR!"

Se veía claramente la cara de angustiado de Decidueye y que sabía lo Cubone se refería con decirle la verdad por impaciencia. Ya comprobó que tan molesto podría llegar este Deino y que no parara hasta que él líder respondiera la pregunta.

Mientras que ellos estaban en su propio asunto. Vulpix examinaba los panfletos que estaban en el bulletin de encargos del Gremio Chaparro. No le parecía nada importante hasta que vio un panfleto de se busca que tenía una imagen de una Sneasel.

Entonces ella empezó a leer lo que decía el panfleto sobre el Pokémon del tipo siniestro y hielo.

_**Atentos de ver a esta ladrona llamada Sneasel que proviene de pueblo Chaparro y de quince años. Se sabe que es una Pokémon muy hábil al tratarse de entrar en propiedades privadas y robar objetos de gran valor. También se sabe que ella tiene una gran habilidad en el combate. Así que si ven a este Pokémon, atrápenla en cuanto la vean.**_

_**Nivel de dificultad: tres y media estrella**_

_**Recompensa: 300 Poké.**_

_Una Sneasel de quince años y proviene de aquí. _Pensó Vulpix, sospechada mente.

Vulpix, sabía que su amiga Buneary, había vivido aquí antes en el pueblo Chaparro y al juzgar por la edad. Podría creer que hubiera la posibilidad de que asistieran la escuela juntos. Porque solamente había una escuela y los panfletos se actualizaba por día, así que no había error en los panfletos de misión.

De repente, los dos miembros restantes del equipo de rescate, entraron al Gremio con calma.

"Por fin llegamos al Gremio." Dijo Buneary, exhausta por tanto caminar.p

Snivy, ignoro el comentario de su amiga y decidió seguir adelante.

"Lo siento por hacerlos esperar y-"

En aquel momento, Snivy se quedó boca abierta tras ver lo que hacía Deino al líder del Gremio Chaparro.

"¿¡Qué estas haciendo!?" Preguntó Snivy, exaltado.

"Es que Cubone quería saber sobre el incidente del equipo, pero Decidueye no quiso decirnos nada. Así que mi amigo me pidió que le suplicara para que no los cuente." Explicó Deino, mientras que aún lo hacía.

"¿En serio Cubone?" Preguntó Snivy, enojado. "Ya tienes problemas con Ursaring? ¿Ahora quieres tener problemas con Decidueye?"

"Es que enserio quiero saber lo que pasó en esa misión. Y no me vas a negar que tu también tienes curiosidad."

Pues Cubone tenía razón. Una parte de Snivy, quería saber eso, pero por otra parte respetaba la privacidad de ellos.

"Estas en lo cierto en eso, pero también sé que ese asunto es privado. No es de mi incumbencia y tampoco la tuya." Dijo Snivy, firmemente.

"Pero, Snivy-"

"¡Sin peros!" Entonces Snivy, le dirigió la mirada a Deino, en un modo autoritario. "Deino. Ya detente."

"Bueno." Dijo Deino y soltó a Decidueye.

Él líder del Gremio, se veía muy mareado. Se tambaleaba sin control por donde estaba. Aún así, él estaba impresionado por la gran fuerza que tenía él Pokémon del tipo dragón, no se imaginaba que le hubiera hecho eso.

"Señor. ¿Cómo se encuentra?" Preguntó Snivy, preocupado.

"Siento... que mi mente... está dando... muchas vueltas... y que veo... un ejército de ustedes por... doquier... chanfle..." explicaba Decidueye, a pesar que estaba muy mareado.

Snivy, fue hacía Decidueye para ayudarlo. Mientras que lo hacía, Vulpix fue con Buneary para hablar sobre la Sneasel.

"Oye, Buneary." Ella llamada la atención de su amiga que se estaba recuperando de la caminata. "Quiero preguntarte algo."

"¿Si?"

"Por casualidad, cuando vivías aquí. ¿Había conocido a un Sneasel?" Preguntó Vulpix.

Buneary, parecía sorprendida con la pregunta. Vulpix, nunca había hecho esa clase de preguntas sobre la vieja vida aquí.

"Sí, conocía una Sneasel. Era una chica que estaba en mi escuela." Explicó ella, ya estando mucho mejor. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Porque ella aparece en un panfleto de se busca en el boletín de misiones del Gremio." Respondió Vulpix con calma y Buneary, abrió se ojos con esa sorpresa.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, ahí lo dice." Dijo ella, mientras apuntaba al folleto.

"A ver..." dijo Buneary, y las dos se fueron a los boletines de misión.

"¡Chanfle! Sí es cierto."

"¿La conocías?" Preguntó Vulpix.

"No mucho." Respondió Buneary. "Solo nos hemos visto en varias ocasiones, pero nunca hablamos entre nosotras."

"¿Era muy problemática en la escuela o no le interesaba la escuela?"

"No lo creo. Si fuera así, ya hubiera oído algo al respecto sobre ella, ya que la escuela no es tan grande y era normal que nosotros los alumnos nos enteramos de todo." Explicó Buneary.

Con todo eso. Vulpix no entendía que un Pokémon que no era problemática en la escuela, haya terminado siendo un bandido.

"Aunque lo único que sé de ella es que no vino a la escuela, un día antes de irme a mudarme al pueblo Chespirito."

"¿Y sabes por qué no vino ese día?" Preguntó Vulpix.

"Porque se escapó ese mismo día." Le respondió la pregunta, pero no dijo nada Buneary.

Él que lo dijo fue Decidueye, ya recuperado de lo que le ha hecho Deino. Mientras que se estaba recuperando, él escuchó a las chicas hablando sobre la Sneasel.

"¡¿Por qué se escapó?!" Preguntó Buneary.

"No tengo idea del porque y eso no importa ya." Dijo él, acabando con ese punto y empezando otro nuevo. "Pero creo que es tiempo de que me den el paquete."

"Sí, señor." Dijo Snivy y sacó el paquete que estaba en la bolsa. "Aquí está."

Decidueye, tomo el paquete y lo dejo en su escritorio para ver si estaba todo. El paquete estaba repleto de equipo y objetos especiales. Lo que pasa es que falta mucho equipamiento en el Gremio y habían mandado un mensaje al Gremio Chespirito, para pedir equipamiento que les podrían dar a cambio de Poké.

"Parece que esta todo." Dijo Deciueye, complacido con el buen trabajo. "Buen trabajo equipo..."

"Sin nombre." Dijo Snivy.

"Buen trabajo equipo, sin nombre." Completo él, sin saber que se equivocó, ya que no es el nombre del equipo.

"¡Que no es ese el nombre del equipo! ¡Menso!" Dijo Vulpix

"Ahhh- ¡¿Qué!?" Exclamó Decidueye, insultado.

"¡Que no tenemos nombre de equipo!" Respondió Deino, con mismo tono de voz de Decidueye.

"¡No Exclamó por eso!" Gritó Decidueye.

"¡¿Entonces por qué?!"

"¡Por el insulto de Vulpix!"

"¡Gracias por aclararme!"

"¡De nada!"

Los demás se quedaron sorprendidos por el intercambio de gritos por parte de los dos, Snivy se preguntaba si alguien fuera del Gremio, lo oyera o que les causara un susto. Vulpix, se preguntaba si este día acabará algún día. Buneary, estaba asustado y Cubone, solamente comía.

"Pero dejando eso a parte." Empezó a hablar Decidueye, más tranquilo. "¿Por qué no tiene nombre el equipo?"

"Es que buscamos un nombre original." Dijo Buneary y Decidueye, comprendió eso.

"Uyy, lo comprendo muy bien. En estos días son muy difícil escoger un nombre original para un equipo de rescate." Dijo Decidueye. "Lo dijo porque ya he visto disputas y confusiones por un nombre de un equipo y que otro se queja de que le robaron y... es una eternidad."

"Y por eso estamos buscando un nombre original y único para el equipo." Dijo Snivy. "Para evitar esta misma clase de confusión."

"Sí es muy difícil por..."

Antes de seguir platicando. Decidueye, encontró algo familiar en la voz del Pokémon del tipo planta. Como si él ya había oído la voz de ese Pokémon en alguna parte.

"Oye, Snivy. ¿Ya nos habíamos hablado antes?" Preguntó Decidueye y Snivy, parecía confuso.

Él nunca había hablado con Decidueye y ni siquiera con las anteriores forma de ese Pokémon o otro del mismo tipo de Pokémon.

"No, señor." Respondió Snivy, con sinceridad.

Entonces él líder, pensó detalladamente a quien Pokémon le recordaba que tenga esa misma voz que Snivy. Pensó si conocía a otro Pokémon que sea del mismo tipo de Snivy. Pero solamente sabía de un Snivy, que estuvo en varias ocasiones en el pueblo.

"¿Los Snivy tienen la misma voz?" Preguntó él a Snivy.

"No." Respondió Snivy. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Porque me recuerdas a un Snivy luchador y enmascarado, llamado 'Hoja Cortante'."

La Hoja Cortante, es un Pokémon luchador muy conocido por su gran habilidad técnica en el ring, dando lo mejor del él mismo, haciendo grandes combates y de haber sido el ganador de un torneo que quedó en primer lugar.

Pero lo que desconocía él líder del Gremio que Snivy, era realmente el Hoja Cortante en persona. Snivy, comprendía del porque Decidueye, le encontraba familiar en él; porque cuando Snivy, era ese luchador. Luchaba y viajaba en varios pueblos porque había costumbre de que pueblos como estos hubiera eventos de la lucha libre independientemente para que los Pokémon se entretengan y disfrutarán de un buen combate.

A Snivy, le gustaba luchar y viajar por diferentes pueblos. Para conocer los lugares, Pokémon y enfrentar luchadores con diferentes habilidades y fortalezas. Su gran triunfo fue ganar el primer torneo Pokémon de lucha libre que fue organizada por varios Gremios, con el objetivo de que los mejores luchadores Pokémon de diferentes lugares, se enfrentasen y buscar el mejor luchador.

El premio que recibió Snivy, fue un gran trofeo y cinturón de campeonato, que está guardado en la casa de sus primos y tíos, en el pueblo Alto, para que nadie supiera que Snivy, era la Hoja Cortante. Ya que es muy importante para un Luchador enmascarado, guardar su identidad real. Incluso Snivy, con ayuda de su familia, hicieron el rumor de que Hoja Cortante, era del pueblo Alto y no del Chespirito, para evitar sospechas, ya que era muy pocos de la raza de Snivy, que vivían en el pueblo Chespirito.

Aunque ya no tiene que preocuparse de eso, ya que él se retiró dos meses para cumplir su otro sueño. Unirse a un equipo de rescate y ayudar a los Pokémon. Pero aún así, él tiene que ocultar la identidad del luchador.

"Sí, me lo dicen bastante." Dijo Snivy, calmado.

"Me lo suponía." Dijo Decidueye. "Si no supiera que fueras del pueblo Chespirito. Ya hubiera sospechado que fueras Hoja Cortante."

"¿Snivy? ¿La Hoja Cortante?" Dijo Vulpix, sarcásticamente. "¿Alguien como él, siendo un luchador? Ni en sueños."

Snivy, se sintió ofendido por dentro, pero por otra parte. Se sentía alegrado por un Pokémon como Vulpix, que dice pestes de otros, nadie pensaría que fuera él luchador.

"Pero sabes que según las pruebas. Snivy es él segundo más fuerte del equipo." Dijo Decidueye.

No es sorpresa para Vulpix que Decidueye, haya leído el expediente de Snivy. Pero lo que inquietaba era que Snivy era el segundo miembro más fuerte y no se imaginaba quién de sus compañeros, era el primero.

"¿Segundo? ¿Y quién es el primero?"

Decidueye, no dijo una palabra. Pero con su ala, apuntó al Pokémon sin mirarlo. Y la sorpresa fue muy grande para ella. Nunca se imaginaría que ese Pokémon era el más fuerte de su equipo. Se trataba de Deino.

"¡¿Él?!" Exclamó ella.

"Sí. En la prueba que hizo él, se demostró que sus ataques son muy fuertes." Explicó Decidueye.

"Y cabe resaltar" También Snivy se unió a la charla. "que los Pokémon de tipo dragón son unos de los tipos más fuertes."

"Pero no entiendo que alguien tan bruto sea tan fuerte."

Cubone, paro de comer unos instantes y miró a Vulpix.

"Exactamente por eso. Su torpeza es igual que su fuerza." Dijo Cubone.

Tras esto, Vulpix reflexiono sobre lo que acababa de decir su compañero. Y segundos después se dio cuenta que tan fuerte es Deino.

"Con razón lo invitaron para unirse al equipo." Dijo Vulpix. "Ya se me hacía raro que un menso como Deino, estuviera en el equipo."

Snivy, no le gusto como Vulpix, trataba a Deino. Odiaba ese tipo de Pokémon que da un trato muy bajo a los demás. Quería decirle que se fuera del equipo, pero recuerda de que esa decisión no le corresponde a él y tiene que aguantar su enojo.

"Cuando Buneary y yo, buscamos un Pokémon para que se uniera al equipo. Buscamos alguien que tenga la capacidad de defenderse por si mismo y que pueda salir de un problema como sea." Explicó Snivy, seriamente.

"Es cierto." Afirmó Cubone. "Nadie creía que pasaría la escuela. Pero lo logro. Incluso casi reprueba en arte."

Este detalle le llamó la atención a Decidueye. Normalmente los niños le gustan arte, ya que era una de las clases más fácil para aprobar.

"¿Casi?" Preguntó Decidueye. "¿Por qué casi reprueba?"

**Recuerdo**

En la clase de arte. Los pequeños Pokémon, hablaban entre si, hasta que un Smeargle, los interrumpió.

"Pongan atención por favor." Dijo Smeargle. "Voy a poner un dibujo al frente de ustedes y me van a decir de quien es ese dibujo para calificarlo." Tras esto, él inmediatamente tomó la gran hoja de papel.

Para su sorpresa tras que la mostró a los alumnos. Se podía ver que la hoja estaba completamente blanca.

"¿De quién es esto?" Preguntó él profesor.

"Mío profesor." Respondió Deino, que estaba sentado en la mesa donde estaba también Snivy y un Growlithe de genero femenino.

"¿Qué significa esto?" Preguntó él.

"Es un Bouffalant comiendo césped." Dijo Deino, sin ningún problema.

"¿Dónde está el césped?"

"Se lo comió el Bouffalant." Dijo Deino y Snivy se pego con su mano en su rostro.

"¿Y dónde está el Bouffalant?"

"Se fue a su casa."

Él Smeargle se dejó caer la cabeza a su escritorio, por la frustración de tener un alumno como Deino en su clase.

**Fin del recuerdo**

La expresión de Decidueye, lo decía. Entendía la razón por la cual casi reprueba la escuela.

"No puedo creer que haya hecho eso." Dijo Decidueye.

"Y es un misterio de como logró pasar la escuela con esas calificaciones." Dijo Cubone.

Entonces Decidueye, volvió a poner atención a los Pokémon que aún discutían. Él sabía que ellos dos dejarían de discutir si unos de los dos, se dan por vencidos. Pero juzgando por las expresiones de ellos, tomaría mucho tiempo y no estaba dispuesto aguantar por mucho más tiempo.

"¡Suficiente!" Gritó Decidueye. "¡Ya es momento que de la paga y que se dirijan hacia su pueblo! ¡Antes que anochezca!"

Los dos pararon tras esto.

"Tienes razón" Dijo Snivy, en tono de enojo.

"Mientras termine antes, lo mejor." Dijo Vulpix, también enojada.

Decidueye, busco los Poké en unos de los cajones de su escritorio. Pero cuando los saco, Cubone por alguna razón miró a los Poké. Él lo miraba como la cosa más valiosa y sentía que los Poké, le hablaban a él.

"Agárrame, ambicioso." Decía la bolsa de Poké de su imaginación.

Entonces Decidueye, le dio la bolsa a Snivy.

"Gracias." Dijo Cubone mientras pasaba entre ellos y agarraba el dinero como si nada.

"De nada-" Ahí se dió cuenta de lo que hizo Cubone. "¡Oye! ¡Mocoso!"

"¡Devuelve esos Poké!" Ordenó Snivy.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Cubone, en tono provocador.

"Porque si te lo quedas. ¿Que tanto tiempo crees que te lo quedes, antes de que Ursaring, te lo quite."

Con eso. Cubone, de mala gana, le entregó la bolsa a su compañero. Cubone, sabía que tarde o temprano tendrá buscar una forma de evitar su castigo. Claramente no sería de ayuda si él se quedara con los Poké.

Nuevamente Snivy, volvió a mirar al líder del Gremio.

"Bueno, es hora de que volvamos al pueblo."

"Ustedes sí. Yo no." Dijo Cubone.

"¿Aún tienes miedo del viejo grandulón?" Preguntó Vulpix.

"No es que tenga miedo. Solamente prefiero evitar el castigo." Contestó él. "Pero si volveré ahí. Le tendrán que decir a Ursaring que me quede aquí."

"Hecho." Dijo Snivy.

Eso le sorprendió a Vulpix. Ella sabía que normalmente él, no haría esa clases de cosas. Pero suponía que su compañero no quería tener que discutir con Cubone y que quería ir al pueblo lo antes posible. Algo que Vulpix estaba de acuerdo.

"Ahora sí nos vamos." Dio la indicación Snivy.

Pero antes que algún Pokémon hiciera un movimiento. Buneary, se subió a la espalda de su amigo Deino. El resto de su equipo, estaban sorprendidos.

"Es que aun sigo cansada y me toca viajar en la espalda de Deino." Explicó Buneary.

"Pero ten en cuenta que él también debe estar cansado." Dijo Snivy.

"Tranquilo amigo." Dijo Deino. "Me recupere desde hace mucho. Y que ella está más liviana."

"¿Más liviana?"

Deino y Buneary, voltearon su mirada hacia atrás, para saber quien fue que dijo la palabra. No era sorpresa que Vulpix lo digiera. Pero lo malo es como lo dijo. Se notaba el enojo en su rostro que miraba a Deino.

"¡¿Acaso me dices que peso mucho?!"

"No más de cinco toneladas." Respondió Deino y Buneary, le miró muy sorprendida por la respuesta.

Aquello fue el detonante que haría explotar la gran furia de Vulpix. Deino, estaba paralizado completamente, también su pasajera.

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ME!? ¿¡ACABAS!? ¡¿DE!? ¡¿DECIRME?!" Preguntó Vulpix, en una forma aterradora y amenazantemente.

"Eh... ¡CON PERMISITO, DIJO MONCHITO!" Gritó Deino y se fue a correr con todo amiga.

Vulpix, se fue tras él, con la misma velocidad. Los dos miembros restantes se quedaron viendo la entrada con calma.

"Creo que Deino, no sabía que era una tonelada." Dijo Snivy.

"¿Pues acaso te sorprende?" Preguntó Cubone.

"No." Afirmó Snivy. "Pero Vulpix, sabe que Deino, no sabe la diferencia de pesos."

"Sí, pero ya sabes como son las mujeres. Cualquier comentario que les parezca malo, te terminan gritando y pegando." Explicó Cubone y Snivy, no parecía estar de acuerdo o dispuesto a discutir.

"Adiós, Decidueye." Se despidió Snivy y se fue a la salida.

A Decidueye, aprecio la amabilidad del líder del equipo.

"Adiós, viejito." Se despidió y también a la salida.

Ese sí, no le gusto eso al líder del Gremio.

Finalmente los dos Pokémon se fueron del Gremio para dirigirse al pueblo Chespirito. Ahora que estaba solo en el cuarto. Se dedicaba a escribir los informes de los equipos de su Gremio.

Mientras que estaba trabajando. Llegó un Grumpig a la sala con una pila de papeles.

"Oye, Decidueye." Ella llamó a él. "¿Dónde dejó esto papeles?"

"En mi escritorio." Respondió él.

Como se le indicó, ella puso la pila de papeles al lugar indicado. Pero noto que estaba un paquete en el escritorio.

"¿Acaso es este el paquete de suministros que mandó el Gremio del pueblo Chespirito?" Preguntó Grumpig.

"Sí." Afirmó él. "El nuevo equipo de ese Gremio, fueron los que entregaron los suministros."

Grumpig, había recordado de que el líder Ursaring, mando una carta que decía que mandaría los suministros Hacía aquí y el encargaría a un nuevo equipo de rescate, para que ellos pudieran empezar a aprender lo básico.

"Cierto." Dijo Grempig. "Por cierto. ¿Cómo es el nuevo equipo de rescate?"

"¿Pues como te lo dijo?" Preguntó retóricamente hablando. "Ese equipo es... caótica."

Grumpig, parecía sorprendida por la respuesta.

"¿Por?" Ella Preguntó.

"Bueno..." Él empezó a explicar. "Él Snivy, es un líder que al parecer tiene una idea de lo que hace y dispuesto de hacer lo correcto. Buneary-."

"¿La que es hija de tú compañero de equipo?"

"Exacto." Afirmó él. "Ella es inocente y dulce. Pero con esas cualidades, creo que solo sería el apoyo del equipo-."

"¿La posición que ocupó su padre?"

"Estás en lo cierto." Afirmó de nuevo. "Además, teniendo en cuenta de que ella no está acostumbrada a estos tipos de situación que se requiere pelea. En ocasiones, claro."

Terminando de hablar de Buneary. Él empezó a hablar sobre él menso del equipo.

"Deino, pues... es un menso con gran habilidad de ataque. No veo que tenga problemas en seguir indicaciones sin pensar y enseguida."

"Cubone y Vulpix, son necios y problemáticos. Eso son cualidades muy negativas para un equipo de rescate."

"Eso es cierto." Afirmó Grumpig.

"Sí. Además esos dos me insultaron." Dijo él. "¿Cómo pueden tratar así un líder de Gremio, de esa forma?"

"Es que se aprovechan de aquellos que sean torpes." Respondió Grumpig y Decidueye, estaba ofendido.

"Yo no soy 'torpe'."

"Como no." Dijo ella. "Si te has perdido cuarenta tres veces en el pueblo."

"No, fueron cuarenta dos veces." Respondió Decidueye, pero se dio cuenta inmediatamente que afirmó sus torpezas.

"Torpeee." Insulto ella a él.

A pesar de que haber admitido accidentalmente ese error, pero no se dejó y siguió argumentando.

"Pero ten en cuenta que mis errores que he cometido, no cambia el hecho de que hago un buen trabajo de líder del Gremio del pueblo Chaparro. Eso no me puedes negar."

"Pues eso sí." Afirmó ella. "Pero, volviendo al tema. ¿Qué opinas del equipo?"

"Pues que necesitan trabajar en equipo." Dijo Decidueye.

Grumpig, estaba de acuerdo con la idea. Pero, algo le preocupaba.

"Oye, por causalidad. ¿Ellos ya se fueron?" Preguntó ella.

"Sí." Afirmó él. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque últimamente ha habido clima espantosos." Dijo Grumpig.

Durante las dos semana. El clima por toda esta región, ha tenido unos horribles climas que se ha vuelto muy peligrosos andar por afuera de las casas. Curiosamente estos desastres naturales se asemeja a los terremotos que había pasado mucho tiempo.

Pero el detalle que ella se preocupaba de que el equipo de rescate, estuviera en problemas por las tormentas.

"Ya entiendo tu preocupación. Pero creo que si llegase a pasar, de seguro que volverán aquí para tomar refugio de la tormenta." Explicó él, pero ella no estaba segura de eso.

"¿Pero si la tormenta empieza en la mitad del camino?"

Esa pregunta sí le preocupo a él. Pero después Decidueye, recordó un detalle.

"Buen punto." Afirmó Decidueye. "Pero si no mal recuerdo... hay una casa abandonada en el medio del camino al pueblo Chespirito, que puedan refugiarse."

"¿Pero estará en buenas condiciones la casa esa o si ellos no la encuentran?" Preguntó Grumpig, no muy convencida.

"Eso no lo sé y en este punto, no puedo ir tras ellos." Explicó él líder. "Pero si llegara la tormenta. Yo personalmente ire a buscarlos."

A Grumpig, le parece una buena decisión por parte de él, que tenga que buscarlos a los jóvenes Pokémon. Pero aún ella tenía miedo de lo que podría pasarles.

"Solo espero que estén bien."

Por la ventana se veía como el cielo, ya estaba nublado. Eso es un mal indicio. Una tormenta se acerca. Y ellos se dirigen hacia ella. Sin ninguna idea de lo que se enfrentan.

No hay vuelta atrás.


	4. Capítulo 4: Problemas en la familia

Maria, estaba muy impaciente en el taxi. Ya había pasado una hora desde que había leído la carta y salir del edificio para ir a la casa de su madre.

Ella quería saber exactamente que había pasado con su hermano, Porque desapareció. Pero esas respuestas tendrían que ser respuestas hasta que el transporte llegara a la casa. Y no faltaba mucho, ya que ella reconocía las casas que veía a la ventana. Por cada casa que pasaba, María, se impacienta aún más.

Una vez de que había llegado al frente de la casa. El taxista dijo cuánto debía de pagar y ella pago con dinero de más y se salió del taxi lo más rápido posible. Llego a la puerta, pero estaba agitada que se había olvidado que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

Por fortuna, su madre le había dado una réplica de la llave de la casa, para que visitara a su madre y hermano, porque aquí era bienvenida cuando quiera. Tras tantos intentos desesperados por abrir la puerta, lo logró.

Pero cuando entro a la casa y se fue a la cocina, ya que su madre normalmente estaba ahí. Fue recibida con una sorpresa no muy grata.

"¡Arriba las manos!" Gritó un señor con una pistola apuntando a Maria.

Por instintos, se protegió su cara, poniendo sus brazos en frente de ella y agachando a la cabeza y dirigiendo la mirada por otra parte.

"¡No dispare!" Gritó María.

"¡Espera un momento!" Gritó una voz de mujer que María reconocía. "¡Es mi hija!"

María, con precaución, dirigió la mirada hacia delante, sin mover sus brazos. Su madre estaba parada enfrente de ella y a su derecha de su madre, estaba un hombre que resultaba era un policía.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó él policía, sorprendido.

"Sí." Afirmó la señora.

"¡Chanfle!" Exclamó el señor policía al enterarse de quién era. Él guardó su revólver en su cinturón y se fue hacia ella. "Perdóneme por apuntarte con la pistola. Yo creí que eras un ratero que trataba entrar por la puerta."

María, comprendía que era culpa suya, ya que intentaba abrir la puerta por tanta prisa que debió haber espantados a ellos y que él policía por defensa de él y de su madre, haya apuntado la pistola a ella. Pero eso no significa que no sentía rabia. Por poco recibe un disparo que podría haberla herido o algo peor.

"¡¿Acaso me ves cara de ratera?!" María Preguntó, enojada.

"Solamente tienes cara de delincuente juvenil." Respondió él policía.

María, no respondió nada al respecto, pero le quedó viéndolo feo al policía.

"¿Pero por qué entraste a la casa con tanta prisa?" Preguntó la madre, preocupada.

"Porque hace una hora que leí la carta e inmediatamente me dirigí hacia aquí." Explicó la joven.

"¿En tu hora de trabajo?" Preguntó la madre, sorprendida.

"Claro." Afirmó la hija. "Recuerda que la familia es muy importante."

Eso es muy cierto. Para María, había dos cosas muy importantes para su vida. El periodismo y la familia. Pero si tuviera que decir cuál de las dos es más importante. La familia sería la respuesta. Su madre no le sorprendía que su hija, hiciera eso. Estaba alegre por tener un gran afecto hacia su hermano y a su madre.

"Bueno, volviendo al tema. ¿Quién es usted?" Preguntó María y la madre fue a responderle.

"Este señor es el sargento Ruben. Y es él que esta investigando sobre la desaparición de tu hermano." Respondió la madre.

El Sargento era la persona indicada para contar todo a María. El ya había recolectado información sobre el caso del hermano perdido.

"De acuerdo con mi investigación. Tu hermano se había escapado de casa."

María, no lo comprendía. Porque su hermano quería escarpase si vivía bien en la casa. Además eso se llama escarpar de casa y ellos decían que desapareció. No tiene ningún sentido.

"¿Por qué dicen que desapareció? Sí, claramente se escapa de casa. Son cosas muy diferentes." Argumento ella, confusa.

"Sí, debería haber sido el caso. Pero resulta que tu hermano había planeado escaparse de noche para ir a una casa abandonada."

A María, le llamó bastante la atención esa parte. Su hermano escapando de casa para ir a una casa abandonada. Debía de haber una razón para eso.

"Verás... Tú hermano quería ir a la casa abandonada porque al parecer hay hechos extraños sucediendo ahí."

Una vez que María, le haya pensado mejor, tenía sentido. Como él quería ser un periodista, igual que hermana mayor. Era una buena oportunidad de descubrir un misterio así y mostrárselos la verdad a todos.

"¿Pero entonces, por qué se escapó de noche para ir a la casa si él podría ir de día?"

"Es que se no le di permiso para ir a la casa." Respondió la madre.

Eso tenía mucho sentido. Él era muy curioso, incluso se metería en problemas para conocer el meollo del asunto.

"Con razón se había escapado de noche. Quería ir a la casa para investigarla si los rumores eran cierto." Dijo María.

"Sí. Incluso en el diario de tu hermano lo dice." Dijo él sargento Ruben.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó ella.

"Sí." Afirmó la madre y fue por la libreta de su hijo menor que estaba encima del bajo mesada. La tomo y regreso con los dos. "Aquí está." Dijo ella, mientras le entregaba el diario.

María, no dudo en ningún momento en leer el diario. Si esto daba alguna pista del paradero su hermano o prueba de que realmente estaba planeando en ir a la casa esa, solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

María, abrió el diario de su hermano y empezó a leer.

_Diario personal_

_Pagina 1_

_25 de Agosto del 2016_

_¡Hoy es mi día! Ya logre unirme al grupo de periodismo de la escuela._

_Es algo que me alegra tanto, siempre quise trabajar de periodista, que mejor forma de aprender es estando en este grupo. Y tal vez pueda resolver los misterios que hay en este mundo. _

_Un día tal vez pueda resolver el misterio de la desaparición. Se trataba que que desaparecía gente, niños y adolescentes para ser más exactos. Sin una explicación clara, se dicen que desaparezcan por "arte de magia" o algo así. Y por un tiempo, regresan de por la ya mencionado magia_

_Pero, ¡Mañana es el día que empieza! ¡no puedo evitar mi alegría!_

María, suponía que desde que su hermano se unió al grupo de periodismo de la escuela. Empezó a usar esta libreta para anotar hechos importantes del periodismo de su escuela. Como información, casos y sucesos importantes.

_Página 2 _

_26 de Agosto del 2016_

_Hoy me la pase bien, aunque no hubo mucha novedad a la que reportar, eso me decepciono bastante. Pero mis compañeros me consolaron y me dijo que no pasa nada. Eso me tranquilizó, pero no totalmente. Solo espero que haya algo interesante por contar._

En las siguientes páginas no parecían importantes, así que saltaba varias páginas para encontrar un dato interesante que le ayudaría a encontrar a su hermano.

_Página 7 _

_31 de Agosto del 2016_

_Acabo de oír un rumor que a las fueras de la ciudad, había una casa abandonada y oculta por alguna parte. _

_Por lo que se ha dicho de ese lugar que sucede cosas extrañas y ruidos raros. Nadie se ha atrevido a ir por ese lugar._

_Si alguna forma lo encuentro, sería una gran historia que contar._

Ahi, explicaba claramente que su hermano ya había escuchado de la casa y sus motivaciones para ir a ese lugar.

María, no lo culpaba, por haber hecho eso. Ya que si ella, hubiera escuchado eso, también iría al lugar.

_Página 8_

_1 de Septiembre del 2016_

_¡Me lleva! Le pedí permiso a mi mamá para ir a las afueras de la ciudad para ir a buscar la casa, pero me dijo que no. _

_¡Me lleva! ¿Sabes que? No me importa lo que diga ella. Voy a la casa como sea._

_Página 11 _

_4 de Septiembre del 2016_

_¡Ya lo tengo! En una semana, me voy salir de mi casa durante la noche y me dirigiré hacia las afueras de la ciudad e iré a buscar esa casa. Ya tengo todo para irme, solo tengo que esperar _

Lo que había dicho en el sargento Refugio, era cierto. Su hermano sí planeaba escarparse de casa por solo una noche.

_Página 13_

_Esto es malo. De repente el clima se volvió loco, bueno ya estaba loco pero cada vez era frecuente. Si sigue así, me temo que terminaré cancelado ir a la casa abandonada._

Ahora que lo recordaba que el clima ha estado de locos en la Ciudad de México. Le preocupaba a ella que cuando él se fue a la casa, hubiera tenidedo el problema del clima. Si pasó eso, tendría sentido su desaparición.

_18 de Septiembre del 2016_

_Hoy es el día que descubro el misterio. Ya tan pronto que sea de noche, me escaparé e iré en búsqueda de la casa abandonada, aunque espero que el clima loco no aparezca, pero tengo una corazonada de que no sea así. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?_

_Sí, pasó lo peor. _Pensó frustrada la chica tras leer la última escrita del diario de su hermano. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa muy importante. Su hermano desapareció el 18 de Septiembre, eso pasó hace tres días y no hubo un clima malo.

"¡Un momento!" Exclamó ella. "¡¿Por qué no me dijiste qué lleva tres días desaparecido y por qué no me habías avisado desde antes?!"

"¡Es que no quería que te preocuparas." Dijo la madre. "Yo creí que para este día, la policía ya lo habría encontrado."

"Pero no lo logró y mi hermano sigue perdido en alguna parte." Dijo María, enojada.

"Lo lamento mucho." Dijo el sargento Ruben. "Es imposible localizar a tu hermano."

"¿Pero ya fueron a la casa abandonada y buscaron por algún indicio de su paradero?"

"Ya fuimos y no encontramos ninguna pista." Respondió él.

María, ya no podía estar más preocupada. Ella esperaba que la policía tuviera al menos una pista sobre su hermano.

"¿Pero se asegurando de revisar cada detalle de la casa?" Preguntó ella, como si al menos eso ayudara en algo.

"Sí, no encontramos nada."

Ella estaba muy triste. No había ninguna solución al problema y esto indicaba que lo más probable que nunca hallan a encontrar a su hermano menor. La madre y el sargento Ruben, notaban su tristeza.

"Comparto tu frustración, mi hija." Dijo la madre, tratando de confortarla.

María, noto que su madre le puso su mano en el hombro, como un signo de aprecio. Los dos habían perdido a un ser querido.

Y entonces él policía se levantó de la silla.

"Creó que ya es hora de que vuelva al departamento de policía. Si no hay algo más."

"Por supuesto. Puedes retirarte." Dijo la madre.

"Adios." Se despidió y se fue de la casa.

María, estaba pensativa. Nunca había estado en estar clase de situación de que estaba pasando. Ella, había hecho varios reportajes de desaparición, pero nunca se imaginó que pasara esto a su hermano. No se podía imaginar el rostro de su hermano en una hoja de papel de desaparecido.

"No te preocupes. Ya lo encontrarán." Dijo la señora Gómez, siendo optimista.

Lo único que podía hacer es esperar que la policía lo encontraran. Pero desafortunadamente, esperar no estaba en sus planes.

"Mamá. ¿No te importa que me vaya a mi vieja habitación?" Preguntó María. "Es que quiero revisar si hay alguna pista."

"No hay ninguna necesidad. Puedes entrar." Dijo ella.

"Gracias, mamá."

Se dirigió, inmediatamente a su antigua habitación. Cuando vivía aquí, los dos hermanos compartían cuarto. Aunque es cierto que en vez en cuando se peleaban, pero no mucho. Incluso como los dos les gustaban el periodismo y que los dos estaban trabajando sobre el caso de los niños desaparecidos, utilizaban el cuarto como su lugar de trabajo improvisado.

María, entro al cuarto y sintió ese sentimiento de nostalgia. Se sentía demasiado rara de volver a su cuarto, a su viejo cuarto que ya pertenecía de su hermano. Había muchas cosas pertenecientes de su hermano. Pero la única cosa de quedaba des cuarto que pertenecía de María, era su cama. La cama se debió haberse quedado para que si un amigo de su hermano se quedara a dormir a la casa.

María, se sentó en la cama. No podía sentir más triste todavía, aquí había muchos recuerdos con su hermano. Ella dirigió su mirada a la cama de su hermano.

_Pues es como los dos tenemos la misma pasión al periodismo desde muy pequeños, pues era obvio que tanto él y como yo, estamos muy determinados._

**Recuerdo**

María, estaba guardando su ropa en su equipaje. Hoy se mudaría de casa para irse a mudarse a un departamento. Había cumplido 18 años y sabía como cuidarse sola. Aunque estaba un poco nerviosa, por todo este cambio de su vida. Pero únicamente lo hacía por cumplir su sueño de ser periodista.

En estos momentos, una persona entra al cuarto. Esa persona era Mario, su hermano menor.

Mario, es un chico de dieciséis años, de ojos cafés y de pelo café. A simple vista, era como un joven como cualquier otro. Y ahora se dirigía con su hermana.

"Hermana," Él llamó la atención de ella. "¿Cómo vas con tu equipaje?"

"Muy bien, hermano." Dijo ella. "Solo un poco y termino."

"Que bueno."

Entonces el silencio llegó. Esto sería la última vez vivirían en el mismo techo. Los dos tenían un fuerte lazo, sería muy triste que se tuvieran separar. Pero María, ya no podía vivir aquí por mucho más tiempo, ya había conseguido un empleo y tenía que seguir con su camino. Si tuviera la misma edad que su hermana, lo acompañaría, pero no puede.

"Yo quisiera que-."

"Ya hablamos de esto. Si fuera por mi, te dejaría que vengas conmigo, pero legalmente no puedes ir." Explicó María, sin dejar de guardar.

"Lo sé, pero hemos trabajado en cumplir el sueño de ser periodista." Dijo Mario. "Y no me gustaría que tengamos que separarnos."

"¿Con eso quieres decir qué no te gusta que haya cumplido el sueño antes que ti." Dijo María.

El hermano menor no respondió ante a eso. Eso era verdad.

"Bueno, no te pueda negar eso." Afirmó Mario. "Pero de toda maneras, no quiero que te vayas."

"Lo siento, hermano. Pero sabes que tarde o temprano, nos separaríamos y seguiremos con nuestro camino." Explicó ella. Terminando de empacar su equipaje.

"Pero temo que-"

Su hermano estaba muy nervioso por lo que estaba apunto de decir. María, sospechaba que era algo importante.

"¿Temes qué?"

"Temo que descubras el misterio tu sola." Dijo Mario, finalmente.

Entendía a la perfección la preocupación de su hermano. Era una investigación que estaban trabajando los dos por mucho tiempo y que habían prometido que los dos los descubrirían. Sabía que si alguno de los dos descubre la verdad sin que los dos estuvieran reunidos, se destruiría la promesa. Y sería muy fatal.

Su hermana, miró a su hermano. Ella no parecía nada preocupada. Como si esa posibilidad nunca pasaría.

"Hermano." Dijo María, con un lindo tono de voz. "Eso no va a pasar."

"¿Cómo puédese estar tan segura?" Preguntó él, desconfiando de su propia hermana.

"Es que tengo el presentimiento de que eso no pasaría." Explicó ella. "Pero si oigo una pista, te avisaré inmediatamente."

Mario, empezó a confiar a su hermana, nuevamente. Ella siempre hacia lo que podía por el bien de su hermano, y lo sabe muy bien.

"Y no me vallas a decir que no es cierto."

Él todavía recordaba los momentos que su hermana, lo ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba. Y ella no dudaría de informar sobre la investigación. Mario, no respondió nada, pero él sonrió a su hermana, demostrando que confía a María.

"Ah por cierto." Dijo ella y fue a sacar un objeto de su mochila.

El denominado objeto era un cuaderno de notas.

"Te doy esto, como un obsequio de despedida." Dijo María, mientras que se lo entregaba.

Mario, agarro el cuaderno de notas, que acaba de recibir. Él apreciaba el regalo, pero no sabía en que usarlo.

"Gracias hermana. ¿Pero en que lo usaré?"

"Como un diario para anotar hechos importantes o información para una noticia o misterio." Explicó su hermana mayor.

"Ahhh..."

Su hermana dejó de sonreír en ese momento. Porque ya era hora de irse a su nuevo departamento.

"Adiós, hermano."

Su hermano comprendía que ya era hora.

"Adiós hermana."

María, agarro su maleta y su mochila y se fue del cuarto. Mario, se quedó solo en la habitación. Su habitación. Se sentó en su cada, triste de la partida de su hermana. Se quedó viendo la cama de su hermana, como lo único que le queda de ella.

**Fin del recuerdo **

La chica, todavía estaba observando la cama de su hermano desaparecido. Se sentía culpable, desearía que no se hubiera ido de la casa y de haber cuidado a su hermano.

María, dejó de mirar la cama y se dedicó a mirar a diario de su hermano. El mismo diario que había regalado a él.

Aún no comprendía como es que la policía no había encontrado a Mario, ni mucho menos alguna pista. Es como si hubiera desaparecido por arte de... magia.

Entonces ella se acaba de pensar algo loco. Si su hermano si desapareció por arte de magia. Hay gente que dice que sucede han visto cosas inimaginables, la ciencia no cuenta en este caso. Además recordaba sobre el caso de los niños desaparecidos, aunque dudaba que se hubiera desaparecido de igual forma de los niños, pero no descartaba que hubiera un caso parecido.

En ese momento, empezó a pensar en que forma pudo desaparecer su hermano. Sabía que se había ido de noche y la policía fue a investigar de... día.

Entonces ella comprendía si fuera ir a la casa abandonada de noche, tal vez era encontraría un indicio donde podría encontrar a su hermano menor.

La idea era muy tonta, pero es la única opción que tenía. Entonces ella miró a la ventana rectangular en la parte superior del cuarto.

_No te preocupes hermano. Te encontrare._


	5. Capítulo 5: ¿Refugio?

Snivy y Cubone, caminaban del medio del bosque. Su equipo habían entregado el paquete y se dirigían al pueblo Chespirito . El resto de su equipo se habían 'adelantado' y quedándose atrás de ellos.

Pero mientras caminaban hacia allá, Snivy y Cubone, estaban charlando. Por lo menos del viaje de regreso. Snivy no tendría que la misma absurda pregunta que le había preguntado Buneary hacia su amigo.

"Valla, no recordaba que camino no fuera muy lejos y cansado." Dijo Cubone.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Snivy, un poco sorprendido.

"En serio, Snivy." Afirmó él. "Creo que se debe que estaba corriendo por mi vida y no presté atención."

Snivy, recordó que Cubone, había corrido hacia el pueblo Chaparro, por Gritó de Ursaring, tras saber que Cubone, había tomado Leche de Milktank y dejarlo a la cuenta del Gremio. En estos momentos recordó que se había puesto de acuerdo Cubone, de que el momento de que llegasen al pueblo Chespirito, que le mienta a Ursaring que su amigo se quedó en el pueblo Chaparro. Pero conociendo a su líder. No le creerá y terminaría diciéndole la verdad. Y Cubone, de todas maneras, estaría en problemas.

"Tal vez era por eso." Dijo Snivy.

"Pero no te olvides que te acordaste que dirás a Ursaring que me quede en el pueblo Chaparro."

"No te preocupes, no se lo dire." Dijo él, pero miro hacia arriba, notando cielo estaba nublado. "Aunque creo que deberías preocuparte de otra cosa."

Todos los miembros del equipo de rescate, sabían de las tormentas repentinas, incluso Ursaring les había dicho que cuando llegase la tormenta vuelvan al pueblo Chespirito o que se quede en Chaparro. A que les mas cerca por lo menos.

"Ah, cierto..." Dijo Cubone, ya recordando el clima y que tampoco le gustaba estar en el medio del bosque.

"Y lo peor es que estamos del medio camino y no hay lugar para refugiarse." Explicó Snivy.

"¿Estas seguro?" Preguntó Cubone.

La verdad, es que Snivy no puso mucho atención a sus alrededores cuando iba al pueblo Chaparro y existía la posibilidad de que hubiera un refugio por aquí.

"La verdad no, pero-."

"¡Pídeme una disculpa, idiota!"

Snivy y Cubone, dejaron de platicar y prestaron atención al grito de una chica que al parecer estaba cerca de ellos.

"¿Escuchaste eso?" Preguntó Snivy, mientras miraba a hacia la dirección donde provenía el grito.

"Sí." Afirmó él. También haciendo lo mismo que su amigo.

"¡Me disculpo!"

Los dos, al parecer, reconocían las voces. Pero no lograban encargar de quien eran.

"Oye, Snivy." Cubone, llamó la atención de su amigo, sin que este perdiera la vista. "¿No crees que la chica sea-"

"¿Vulpix?" Dijo Snivy, robando la palabra a Cubone.

Los dos, se dirigieron a las voces, corriendo. Cuando llegaron, los dos vieron a su amiga Vulpix, encima de Deino y que ella tenía la cabeza de su amigo, en contra del suelo con sus dos patas delanteras. Y Buneary, observando lo que pasaba, en una distancia segura.

"Al parecer la bruja los alcanzó." Dijo Cubone.

Snivy, fue donde estaba Buneary, para preguntar a su amiga, que había pasado y Cubone le seguía a él.

"Buneary." Snivy le llamó su atención y ella parecía sorprendida que los dos habían llegado aquí. "¿Cómo es que Vulpix, les alcanzó?"

"La verdad es que no estoy tan segura de como nos alcanzó..." Dijo Buneary. "Pero de alguna forma, Vulpix consiguió correr con tanta energía."

"Así son las chicas." Empezó a explicar, Cubone. "Cuando se enojan de cualquier cosa. Nada las parara hasta que se desquiten."

Ni Snivy y ni Buneary, estaban de acuerdo con lo que dijo Cubone, pero tampoco le dijeron nada al respecto. Entonces en ese momento. Snivy, decidió parar Vulpix. Antes que le hiciera más daño al Deino.

"¡Vulpix! ¡Detente!" Ordenó Snivy y ella aún seguía maltratando a Deino.

"¡No te metas en esto! ¡Snivy!" Exigió ella. "¡No pararé hasta que él pague por lo que me ha dicho!"

"¡Te lo dije!" Gritó Cubone.

Snivy, no prestó atención a Cubone y aún intentaba convencer a su compañero de soltar a Deino.

"¡Lo dijo en serio! ¡Estas dejando que enojo te controle!"

"¡¿Por qué estás segura de eso?!" Preguntó Vulpix.

"Porque de seguro Deino, no sabe diferenciar el peso." Respondió él.

Vulpix, reflexionó lo que dijo su compañero y recordó que Deino, era él Pokémon más tonto que había conocido. Tras pensado, dejó de estar de encima de él, toda enojada.

"Me hubieran avisado antes de perseguir al cerebro de Psydock." Dijo Vulpix.

"¿Qué me habrá querido decir?" Preguntó a si mismo Deino, no entendiendo la referencia.

Snivy y Buneary, se dirigieron hacia Deino, para ver si se encontraba bien o mal.

"¿Te lastimó mucho?" Preguntó Buneary, preocupada por su amigo.

"No mucho." Dijo él, mientras que se levantaba y un poco adolorido.

"Bien, porque tenemos que acelerar el paso y llegar al pueblo lo antes posible." Dijo Snivy.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Vulpix y él líder apuntó hacia arriba.

Los tres miembros del equipo, miraron arriba y notaron que la tormenta se aproximaba.

"Ah, que bien..." Exclamó Vulpix.

"¡Chanfle!" Exclamó Buneary.

"¡Que bonitas nubes!" Dijo Deino.

Deino, no tenía idea del peligro que estaba, pero sus compañeros no se lo explicarían. En estos momentos, lo más conveniente sería ir al pueblo lo antes posible.

"Hay que darnos prisa antes de que empiece a llover." Dijo Snivy.

"Cierto." Afirmó Buneary. "Todavía hay tiempo, antes de que comience."

Inmediatamente, empezó a llover.

"O tal vez no."

Los demás no le gustaron y pusieron cara de molestos, con excepción de Deino, claro. Pero no estarían molestos por mucho tiempo porque la lluvia podría empeorar y tendrían que irse inmediatamente.

"¿¡Qué esperan!? ¡Vámonos!" Gritó Cubone.

Los demás fueron corriendo al dirección del sendero, pero Deino corrió a la dirección contraria. Pero luego se veía el látigo cepa de Snivy, va con tanta velocidad hacia Deino y luego se notaba que estaba muy agarrado, y que estaba siendo arrastrado.

La lluvia cada vez estaba empeorando, las ramas de los árboles se movían sin cesar y las hojas caían y volaban por todas direcciones. Todo era un caos. Era bastante obvio que debían encontrar un refugio lo ante posible.

Cuando menos lo esperaban, Cubone, noto una casa vieja que estaba a cuatro kilómetros al lado derecho del sendero.

"¡Chicos! ¡Por ahí!" Gritó Cubone, mientras señalaba a la casa.

"¡Diríjanse a esa casa!" Ordenó Snivy y todos corrieron a la dirección.

Buneary, estaba delante del grupo, Vulpix, la seguía por detrás de ella. Cubone, se encontraba en el medio y finalmente Snivy, estaba casi al final, porque estaba jalando. Pero de repente, Él se cayó al suelo. No entendía porque se había caído y miró confuso hacia atrás. Pero entonces Deino, con tanta velocidad pasa por delante de Snivy y luego instantes después, Deino arrastraba a su amigo.

Habían llegado y entraron a la casa. La casa por dentro era como por fuera, vieja y sucia. Pero parecía que soportaría la tormenta.

"Ay, por fin." Dijo Vulpix, un poco aliviada.

Se notaba lo mucho que estaba cansados de tanto correr. Allá fuera era un peligro para los jóvenes Pokémon. Pero entonces Buneary, se dio de una cosa muy importante, mientras que miraba a su alrededor.

"¿Dónde está Snivy?" Preguntó Buneary.

Los demás miraron alrededor hasta ver que Deino, todavía tenía amarrado el látigo cepa de Snivy y que estaba aplastado por la puerta. Cubone, se dirigió abrir la puerta para descubrir que el látigo cepa aún estaba en buenas condiciones.

Empezó a jalar el látigo cepa para arrastrarlo sin tener que salir de la casa. Cuando finalmente terminó de arrastrar a Snivy, él se encontraba totalmente mojado, con varias manchas de lodo y césped. Incluso él terminó escupiendo algunas que se encontraba en su boca.

"Al... menos... no pudiste correr... un poco... menos..." Decía apenas Snivy.

Después ellos, miraron hacia adelante del pasillo. Se notaba que era bastante vieja y daba la sensación de que cualquier momento se podría caer. Pero no sabía como podría ser toda la casa. Cuando estaban afuera, se notaba que la casa era bastante grande, pero no estaban seguros de como era por adentro. Dejándolos con una sola alternativa. Explorar la casa

Antes de todo, Cubone cargo a su amigo y luego todos caminaron en el gran pasillo. Con cada paso de que iban adelante, más oscuro se volvía. Apenas si podían ver hasta que llegaron a una puerta.

Abrieron la puerta y llegaron al parecer a la sala de la casa. Era sorpresa que la sala no sea tan sucia y vieja. Entre todos los presentes, Vulpix, era la que estaba más incómoda por el lugar. Si no fuera por la tormenta, ella no entraría a esta casa.

"Tan pronto que acabe la tormenta, me largo de aquí." Dijo Vulpix.

Pero se notaba que tormenta no parara dentro de poco tiempo. Incluso se preocupaban de que la casa no pueda resistir, pero parecía que no va a hacer el caso.

"Dudo mucho. Puede que no pare hasta mañana." Dijo Snivy, mientras que Cubone lo dejaba en la vieja alfombra que se encontraba en el medio de la sala.

"Genial..."

"Por lo mientras hay que explorar por la casa y ver en que lugar podemos dormir."

Una vez dicho eso, quedaba una sola duda. Quien de ellos iba explorar el lugar. La casa era lo bastante grande y lo más probable que haya habitaciones para cada uno de ellos. Pero el detalle que todavía estaba cansados y que no hubiera alguien que quisiera revisar la casa.

"Voy a revisar." Dijo Buneary, siendo la primera que se voluntaria para esto.

Buneary, quería ser útil para equipo. Porque no fue mucho lo que ayudó a sus amigos en la misión y que además no estaba tan cansada.

"Yo también voy." Dijo Cubone, mientras se limpiaba su hombro que estaba cubierta de lodo.

Buneary, se sorprendía que él quisiera acompañarla. La verdad se sentía muy aliviada, ya que le tenía un poco de miedo explorar la casa, sola.

"¿Porqué Cubone?" Preguntó Vulpix, sospechando de sus verdaderas intenciones.

"Porque estas clases de casas, puede estar escondido algo valioso." Respondió él.

"Entonces los tres nos quedaremos aquí hasta que ustedes dos vuelvan." Dijo Snivy, mientras que veía que Vulpix y Deino, no mostraba interés de investigar la vieja casa.

Buneary y Cubone, partieron a su exploración. Primero se dirigieron a una puerta que conectaba a un pasillo. Por su suerte la luz de afuera iluminaba el largo camino.

Como a medio metro a sus derechas se encontraban con una puerta que les llegaba al piso de arriba. Entonces se subieron a la escaleras hasta llegar a una habitación. La habitación era grande, no estaba tan polvorienta y no parecía que el piso estaba en malas condiciones. Solo tendrían que limpiar y podrían dormir.

"¿Crees que aquí sea un buen lugar para dormir?" Preguntó Buneary, mientras miraba al alrededor.

Cubone, pasó al medio del cuarto y mire a su alrededor. No tenía ni idea de cómo se debe de saber si un lugar es habitable o para dormir. Pero no es que tuvieran muchas opciones.

"Pues yo creo que sí." Dijo Cubone. "Vamos abajo."

Viendo que no había algo que ver, los dos decidieron ir abajo para avisar a los demás para que ya no tuvieran que esperar abajo en la sala. Cuando llegaron y de antes de avisar del cuarto, notaron que no estaban Vulpix y Deino.

"¿Dónde están Vulpix y Deino?" Preguntó Buneary a Snivy, inmediatamente tras darse cuenta.

"Vulpix, no soportó estar dos minutos aquí y decidió ir explorar la casa." Respondió él. "Pero antes de que se fuera, le dije a Deino que la acompañara."

Buneary, estaba un poco sorprendida de que Deino, estuviera de acuerdo de acompañar a Vulpix, después de que ella le diera una golpiza.

"¿Cómo pudiste mandar a Deino que acompañe a Vulpix?" Preguntó ella, preocupada.

"Tranquila, Buneary." Dijo Snivy. "Vulpix, ya tiene en cuenta de lo que él vaya a decir, no lo dice en serio o que no tiene idea de lo que dice. Además somos los únicos que están en la casa, no habrá problemas. Además que todavía no puedo caminar por mi mismo y dudo mucho que me ayude."

Buneary, no estaba calmada. Sabía que esta casa estaba abandonada, pero se sentía de una extraña manera que algo no andaba bien.

"Pero de todas maneras me gustaría ir hacia donde están ellos." Dijo Buneary.

"Bueno, yo todavía quiero explorar un poco más la casa." Dijo Cubone. "Así que te acompañare."

"De acuerdo." Dijo Snivy. "Yo estaré un poco más aquí, si me necesitan."

Los dos afirmaron con la cabeza y se dirigieron por donde entraron a la sala. Los más probable que Vulpix y Deino, se fueron recto del camino y no subieron al cuarto que estaban Buneary y Cubone.

Cada vez que avanzaban, notaba que varias puertas abierta en cada cuarto. Conociendo a ella, lo más probable que Vulpix esté buscando una habitación para ella misma. Ya que, odiaba estar con gente que no le agradaba y mucho menos dormir con ellos. Cubone y Buneary, le echaban una miraba a las habitaciones si de casualidad encuentran a sus compañeros.

No habían encontrado a los dos, algo que a Buneary le preocupaba mucho.

Llegaron al final del pasillo y encontraron un cuarto con la puerta cerrada. Era el último cuarto de este pasillo y que lo más probable que estén los dos Pokémon.

Cubone, fue abrir la puerta, pero estaba atascada. Él lo jaló, pero no podia desatorarlo. Examinó mas cerca el cerrojo de la puerta, pero de repente fue aplastada con la puerta, porque Deino, abrió la puerta con tanta fuerza.

"¡Ausorro! ¡Soquilio!" Gritaba Deino, asustado. Mientras corría lo más lejos posible.

Buneary, se preguntaba porque él salió corriendo. Lo seguro era de que Deino, estaba asustado, incluso no noto a sus dos amigos que acaba de pasar con tanta prisa, especialmente que aplastó a Cubone.

En aquel momento. Buneary, dedució que él volvió enojar a Vulpix y que este saliera corriendo. Rápidamente ella, entró al cuarto para proteger a su amigo.

"¡Vulpix! ¡Espera! ¡No lo-!" Antes de completarlo. Se da cuenta de una cosa. Vulpix, no estaba en el cuarto. "ataques..."

Buneary, miró alrededor del cuarto y no había ninguna señal de su amiga.

"¿Dónde estas?"

En ese momento. Cubone, entró al cuarto, desorientado por ser aplastado con la puerta.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó él, tratando de recuperándose.

"Que Vulpix, no esta aquí." Respondió ella y Cubone, parecía sorprendido.

Tras recuperarse por completo. Cubone, aún no comprendía del porque no estaba aquí Vulpix, si estaba con Deino.

"¿A que te refieres que no está aquí?"

"Como te lo dije. No está aquí."

"Eso es imposible." Dijo Cubone. "Snivy, dijo claramente que Vulpix y Deino, fueron por aquí. Incluso si volvían a la sala, ya lo nos hubiéramos reunido. Y además, Deino no pudo correr así nada más. Algo le espantado."

"No lo sé." Dijo Buneary, pensando en una explicación lógica. "Es como... si hubiera pasado. Algo que Deino, corriera."

Cubone, empezó a reflexionar. Es inexplicable lo que está pasando. Es como si hubiera pasado algo, algo extraño. En ese momento, Cubone recordó algo.

"Espera un segundo... creo que recuerdo que en casa viejas habitan los Pokémon de tipo fantasma."

A Buneary, empezaba a sentir un escalofrío tras oír la mención de los Pokémon de tipo fantasma. Ella tenía miedo hacia aquellos seres fantasmales desde muy temprana edad.

"¿Pokémon de tipo fantasma?" Preguntaba Buneary, con un tono de temor en su voz.

"Sí. Aunque pensándolo mejor, es lo más probable que este sea caso." Dijo Cubone. "Eso explicaría del porque Vulpix no está aquí y que Deino, saliera corriendo.

"¿Y tú lo crees?" Preguntó ella.

"Enserio, Buneary. ¿Cómo crees porque salió tan rápido Deino."

Si ellos dos sabían muy bien sobre su amigo, es que era el que más miedo tenía sobre los Pokémon de tipo fantasma. Incluso en el pasado, Cubone le hizo esa clase de broma a su amigo, pero Deino, terminó quemando a él con su dragoaliento.

"Oh cierto." Dijo ella. "Pero creo que sería mejor si le decimos a Snivy."

"Creo que sí." Afirmó él, pensando que probablemente Deino, se fuera con él líder de equipo.

Los dos volvieron a la sala rápidamente. Aunque no hubiera Pokémon de tipo fantasma, era conveniente no quedarse en el mismo lugar donde desapareció Vulpix. Les podría pasar lo mismo que a ella.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de la casa. Rápidamente los dos se dirigieron hacia con su líder. Pero para su sorpresa. Snivy, no estaba en la ahí.

"¿Dónde se fue Snivy?" Preguntó Buneary, si supiera que Cubone, tuviera la respuesta.

"Y yo que sé?" Respondió Cubone, en tono agresivo por la pregunta de su amiga.

Buneary, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Su amiga Vulpix, había desaparecido, igual con su amigo Snivy. Estaba muy preocupada por sus dos mejores amigos, esperaba que nada malo les pase. Entonces ella trató de tranquilizarse a si misma y pensar en algo lógico.

"¿No crees que Snivy, se fue hacia el cuarto de arriba?"

"No lo creo." Dijo Cubone. "Él no estaba en condiciones para andar por su cuenta tras la arrastrada por parte del cerebro de psydock."

"Entonces eso significa..."

"Sí Buneary, él también." Afirmó Cubone. "Pero mira ahí."

Cubone estaba apuntando hacia charco del agua y lodo en el piso. Desde que fueros a buscar a sus dos amigos, Snivy, estaba empapado y sucio.

"¿Que tiene de importante eso?" Preguntó Buneary, no entendiendo lo que pretendía decir Cubone.

"Mira con atención." Dijo él y Buneary miró con mucha más atención.

Lo que pudo notar es que había un rastro de agua y lodo que señalaba que Snivy, fue arrastrado hasta hacía una puerta que estaba al fondo de la izquierda de la sala. Una puerta que todavía no pasaron.

"Chanfle..." Exclamó Buneary, mientras que veía el rastro.

"Definitivamente tiene que haber unos Pokémon fantasma en esta casa." Dijo Cubone, casi seguro.

"¿Entonces iremos a seguir el rastro?"

"Obviamente que sí." Dijo Cubone, sin muchos ánimos. "Es lo único que podemos hacer.

Lo que decía Cubone, era correcto. No podían dejar a sus amigos a la suerte, tenían que ayudarlos. Incluso si querían escapar de lugar, la tormenta les impedirían salir de la casa y que no era lo mejor quedarse en cualquier parte de la casa, les podría pasar lo mismo que a Snivy y Vulpix.

"Tienes razón." Dijo Buneary.

"Vamos." Dijo él y se fueron al seguir al rastro.

Los dos Pokémon entraron a la puerta, para encontrar un pasillo más corto, más pequeño y oscuro que anterior. Los dos apenas podían ver el rastro por la falta de luz, pero no era problema, ya que solo había un camino de todas maneras.

"Como desearía tener un orbe luminoso ahora mismo." Dijo Cubone.

Los orbes luminosos son muy útiles para iluminar lugares muy oscuros. Es generalmente utilizado en los calabozos misteriosos. Pero desafortunadamente, ellos no tenían ese orbe. Aunque lo tuvieran, la bolsa con los objetos lo tenía Snivy.

"Yo también." Dijo ella.

Los dos siguieron caminando hasta llegar al extremo del pasillo. Abrieron la puerta y entraron un pequeño cuarto. Lo único que había del cuarto, era una trampilla.

Los dos avanzaron a la trampilla. Cubone, abrió la trampilla, lentamente para ver una escalera que se podía bajar hasta abajo.

"¿Crees que se llevaron a ahí abajo?" Preguntó Buneary, nerviosa.

"Tal vez," Respondió Cubone. "pero solo hay una forma para averiguarlo".

Ella temiera que él dijera eso. Buneary, tenía mucho miedo ir abajo. No sabía lo que podría estar abajo, pero no tenía opción. Ella tiene que ayudar a sus amigos sin importar el peligro.

En ese momento, Cubone dijo lo siguiente

"Las chicas primero."

Buneary, le miró a él, con una cara de temor. No podía creer que Cubone, lo manda a ir abajo.

"¡¿Yo?!" Preguntó Buneary, desconcertada.

"Claro, si hay Pokémon de tipo fantasma, tú serías inmune a los ataques de aquellos tipos." Explicó él

Cubone, tenía razón en ese punto. Pero aún siendo inmune, ella todavía tenía miedo bajar.

"¿En serio me mandarías ir abajo?"

"Sí." Afirmó Cubone. "Yo me quedaré y vigilaré la trampilla. Mientras que tú buscas a los demás."

"¿Pero si pasa algo?"

"Me echas un grito y bajo yo a ayudarte."

"Presiento que sí gritaré, no por que estaré en peligro." Dijo Buneary. "Aquí voy."

Entonces con un poco de valor, se fue por las escaleras lentamente. Apenas podía ver abajo, estaba bien oscuro. En esos momentos, ella desearía tener luz para ver abajo en ese momento.

Cuando llego hasta abajo, no estaba seguro de seguir hacia delante. Tenía miedo de tropezarse o que algún Pokémon, lo atrapará. Ella estaba apunto de subir arriba, pero vio una figura más adelante.

Buneary, avanzó lentamente hacia la figura. Con cada paso que daba, ella empezaba a distinguir la figura. Entonces la figura era de su amigo Deino.

Él se encontraba de patas y mirando hacia delante. Buneary, le crecía el miedo aún más porque era extraño que su compañero esté parado como piedra.

"¿Deino...?" Preguntó ella, temblorosa y no había respuesta de su amigo. Pero siguió caminando.

Cuando llego hacia Deino, Buneary, le agarro el hombro de su amigo, sin importar que su mano, estuviera temblando. Entonces Deino se callo al suelo.

Buneary, Gritó, pero fue un grito corto y agudo. Pero lo suficiente que Cubone, lo oyera.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó él.

"Encontré a Deino." Informó Buneary, mientras veía a Deino. "Parece se había desmayado de pie."

"¿Desmayado de pie?"

"Sí. Como si se hubiera espantado con algo."

"Ten mucho cuidado." Dijo Cubone. "Lo que sea que se halla espantado, aún podría estar."

Con la advertencia de su amigo. No dudaba que algo malo estuviera cerca. Pero entonces ella oyó un sonido. Un sonido fantasmal.

Provenía de los más profundo del cuarto de abajo. Parece indicar que había un Pokémon de tipo fantasma ahí. Sabía que tenía salir de aquí.

"Oh no."

"¡Buneary! ¡Sal de ahí!" Gritó su amigo. Sabiendo el peligro que corría ella.

"¡¿Qué hay de Deino!? ¡No podemos dejarlo aquí!"

"¡Me lleva el chanfle!" Olvidando que ahí estaba Deino.

Esto era malo. Un Pokémon fantasma se dirigía hacia Buneary y Deino, que este estaba desmayado. Buneary, no podía subir a Deino hasta arriba por ella misma. Él tenía que ayudarla.

"¡Ahora abajo con ustedes!" Gritó él, dispuesto ayudar a sus dos amigos. "¡Buneary! ¡Tú-! ¡Ahhhhh!

Gritó Cubone tras ser arrastrado por algo y la trampilla se cerró. Dejando a ellos solos.

"¡Cubone!" Gritó Buneary, asustada. "¡CUBONE!"

Ahora estaba totalmente aterrada. No sabía que hacer. No podía pedir ayuda a sus amigos.

En aquel momento. Enfrente del camino, se empezó a iluminar por fuegos azules que aparecían en el suelo como si nada. Buneary, puso mucha atención lo que pasaba. Empezaba a ver a un Pokémon, pero no distinguía de que se trataba, la veía espeso o eso que trataba de hacer él Pokémon.

Entonces él Pokémon había desaparecido. Había unos instantes de silencio. Que finalmente se había roto por la aparición repentina de un Chandelure enfrente de Buneary.

"¡AAAAHHHHHHHH!"


	6. Capítulo 6: La búsqueda

La luna brillaba con una gran intensidad esta noche. Los grillos sonaban sin cesar y los búhos miraban a sus alrededores con sus grandes.

Maria Gómez, estaba en el medio del bosque con el objetivo de encontrar a su hermano desaparecido en las misma área donde él había estado y localizar la casa abandonada.

Y para ello, María estaba preparada. Ella trajo consiga una mochila tenía dentro un cuaderno de notas, una linterna de repuesto, baterías y una cámara fotográfica.

Maria, estaba sentada en un tronco mientras que esperaba a su compañero de trabajo, Ricky. Antes de ir a la casa, ella había buscado alguien para que la ayude en la búsqueda.

Ella escuchaba los pasos de Ricky, que se acercaba hacia su compañera. Maria, apunto su linterna hacia su él. Se notaba que estaba agotada de caminar por el bosque.

"Quita esa luz de mi cara." Dijo él, mientras que se cubría los ojos.

Maria, hizo lo que le pidió, apartó la luz de la linterna a parte. Él claramente estaba enojado por estar ahí afuera.

"No puedo creer que me hallas metido en todo esto." Dijo Ricky. "Este no es mi problema."

"Pero sí el mío." Dijo ella, sería. "Y necesitaré ayuda para lograr encontrarlo."

"Sé que la familia es importante y todo. Pero comprende que esto es estupido." Explicó él. "Creer que encontrarás a tu hermano en esa casa. Es una locura"

"Tienes razón, es loco y estupido." Afirmó Maria, admitiendo lo ilógica de su plan

"¿Entonces?" Preguntaba Ricky.

"No lo se. Pero tengo el presentimiento que lo encontrare ahí." Explicó Maria. "Y además de que si voy hacer esta estupida idea, que me ayude un estupido y como tú eras el único que pude encontrar."

Ricky, estaba ofendido por lo ultimo, pero tampoco podía negar que ha cosas inusuales en varios lugares del planeta. Eso no significa que el hermano de Maria, haya desaparecido de esa manera.

"Comprendo tu punto. ¿Pero en serio crees que haya desaparecido igualmente como los niños que estás investigando?"

"No exactamente." Aclaró ella. "Es un caso diferente. Confía en mi."

"¿Entonces aún vamos a la casa?" Preguntó Ricky, ya sabiendo la respuesta de su compañero.

"Sí, sigamos."

Maria, se levanto de tronco y los dos se fueron. Ya habían caminado un buen tiempo y probablemente, encontrarían la vieja casa. Aunque no era fácil caminar tras una tormenta que paso antes de anochecer.

Ella estaba preocupada de que la tormenta hubiera durado toda la noche. Aunque si hubiere sido el caso, Maria, de todas maneras iría a la casa. Pero una vez que lo pensaba, es muy extraño que tormenta, fuera tan seguido y que no haya sido tan malo. Bueno, si hubo un que otro accidentes, pero no tan graves.

Tratando de pensar en una teoría al respecto, recordó que dos días después del desaparecimiento de Mario, no hubo ninguna tormenta.

_¿Acaso tiene una relación con la desaparición y con las tormentas._Pensó Maria. _No. Lo primero es buscar a mi hermano._

Ella no siguió pensando en mas preguntas que hasta que se resuelvan algunas de ellas. Tenía que estar muy concentrada.

En poco tiempo, los dos periodistas encontraron la casa abandonada. Es tal como María, había imaginado. Vieja, fea y desastrosa. Pero Maria, estaba poco sorprendida al ver que la casa era pequeño.

"¿Esta es la casa?" Preguntó Ricky, una pregunta que la respuesta era muy obvia.

"Está en el medio del bosque y está muy vieja. Entonces sí, es esta la casa." Respondió Maria.

"¿Desde cuando habrán construido esta casa?"

"Debe ser entre 19-No se que. Pero eso es lo menos, entremos."

Los dos fueron a la casa abandonada. Maria, examinó la puerta, parecía que no estuviera cerrada y que la policía no se les ocurrió cerrar la casa tras la investigación.

La chica abrió la puerta lentamente hasta abrirla por completo. Estaba muy oscuro ahí dentro, no podían ver nada. Lo bueno era que ellos tenían linternas para ver lo qué hay dentro de la casa.

Entraron al lugar abandonado y miraron por todo el lugar. No había muebles, las ventanas estaban sucias, oían la madera crujir por cada paso que daban y que no hay nada aquí. El lugar estaba vacía.

"Oye, Gómez." Dijo Ricky. "¿Estas seguro que aquí desapareció tu hermano? No veo que haya alguien aquí o una cosa rara."

"Estoy seguro." Afirmó ella sin ninguna duda.

"¿Por qué estás tan segura?" Preguntó él, cuestionando a su compañera. "¿Cómo crees que pudo desaparecer?"

"Bueno, puede ser que alguien estuviera aquí o que pasara algo sobrenatural. Como un fantasma, por ejemplo."

En esa parte. Ricky, miró a Maria, con una expresión de terror tras que oyera la mención de un fantasma.

"¿Dices que aquí podría haber fantasmas?"

"Sí." Afirmó ella.

"Hasta mañana, Gómez." Dijo Ricky, mientras se iba del lugar.

Pero de que pudiera irse, María, lo agarra por su sudadera.

"¿No creerás en fantasmas? ¿Verdad?" Preguntó Maria, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Claro que creó en fantasmas." Respondió él. "Incluso de niño vi a la misma Llorona."

Lo que Maria había oído de la Llorona, es que era una fantasma que recorría por algunas partes de la ciudad, diciendo 'Ay mis hijos', porque está buscando a sus hijos.

Pero el detalle es que Ricky, ya tiene miedo de estar aquí, porque le aterraba a esos seres espectrales y si viera uno. Saldría corriendo.

"¿Entonces si crees en fantasmas, admites que mi idea no es tan loca?"

"No lo niego. Pero si tu idea estuvo correcta, entonces lo más probable que aquí haya fantasmas y no pienso en quedarme aquí para averiguarlo."

"Lo siento, pero no te vas de aquí hasta que encontremos a mi hermano." Dijo Maria, en un tono autoritario. Pero luego, cambió su tono por una razonable. "Mira, voy a subir arriba y buscaré pistas." Ella señaló las escaleras al fondo a la derecha. "Tú has lo mismo en este piso. ¿De acuerdo?"

Ricky, no dijo ni una palabra. Pero acentuó con la cabeza como un signo de afirmación. Antes de que fuera arriba, ella miró a su amigo.

"Y gracias por venir conmigo. Significa mucho para mí."

A pesar de que había dicho que no quería ir y que Maria, lo insistió mucho. Ricky, de alguna forma u otra quería ayudar a su compañera a encontrar a su hermano. Así que no estaba tan enojado con ella.

"Por supuesto."

Maria, subió por las escaleras, con esperanza de encontrar pistas. Pero lo único que encuentro fue una cama. La habitación era demasiado pequeña, no podía muchas buscar pistas. Incluso en como entre diez o cinco minutos pudo revisar cada detalle del cuarto.

Nada. No había nada. Maria, empezaba a frustrarse. Tenía que buscar pistas del paradero de su hermano. No podía renunciar a su hermano. No podia. De nuevo reviso cada detalle del cuarto, pero fue el mismo resultado. Era más que obvio que aquí no había nada. Pero antes de revisar por tercera vez, su compañero Ricky, le llamó.

"¡Gómez! ¡Ven aquí abajo!"

"¡Ya voy!" Gritó ella y se fue abajo.

Cuando llego a la planta, no pudo ver a Ricky, por la oscuridad de la casa. Ella apuntó la linterna hacia él para verlo con más claridad y avanzó hacia él. Ricky, estaba mirando algo en el piso y no tenía su linterna en la mano. Que extraño.

"¿Qué pasa Ricky? ¿Encontraste algo o se te cayo tu linterna?" Preguntó Maria.

"Las dos cosas." Respondió él. "Mira ahí."

Ella examinó lo que estaba mirando Ricky. Noto que había una luz debajo del suelo de madera. En poco tiempo se dio cuenta que la luz provenía de la linterna de su compañero. Eso significa que había un especie de espacio debajo del piso

"Ya lo veo... hay profundidad ahí abajo"

"Y como apenas se puede ver la luz de mi linterna, es como al menos un metro y medio de profundidad."

Mario, dio unos golpes en suelo. Noto que había partes que sonaba hueco y otras partes macizo. Había algo abajo del piso. Pero hay un detalle.

"¿Cómo lo hacemos para ir abajo?" Preguntó Ricky, adivinando cual es lo siguiente.

Maria, pensó en una solución para ir abajo y quitar el obstáculo del suelo de madera. Ella de repente sonrió.

"Tengo una idea."

* * *

Cinco minutos después, los dos periodistas se encontraban en el mismo lugar, pero en esta ocasión cargando una piedra enorme. Maria,se le ocurrió para romper el piso, utilizarían el peso de la piedra y la altura suficiente para soltarla. Pero se notaba que les costaba mucho levantarla.

"¡Te odio!" Exclamó Ricky.

"¡Esfuérzate!" Gritó Maria.

"¡Me estoy esforzando!"

"¡Pero aún más!"

Los dos los levantaron un poco más y lo soltaron. Lograron destruir el exacto lugar. Maria, examinó lo destruido y vio que había como un camino debajo la casa, un mini túnel sería lo más indicado.

Cuando los dos se recuperaron un poco de sus energías, fueron por el túnel. Antes de seguir adelante, Ricky recojo su linterna que había caído antes. Era suerte que la roca no la llegase aplastarla. Una vez que lo recogiera, los dos siguieron con su camino.

Maria, estaba sorprendida que hubiera un túnel debajo de la casa. Pero le era más extraño estaba bien escondido el camino, incluso no había una forma de entrar al camino sin tener que destruirla y sin una convencional, como de una trampilla. Otro extraño misterio.

Los dos llegaron al final del túnel para encontrarse al frente un gran energía de color blanca, redonda y plana. Había una especie de bola cristal morada debajo de la energía. Al parecer esa bola de cristal proyectaba esa misma energía.

"Oh mi dios." Exclamó Ricky. "¿Pero qué rayos es esto?"

"Creo que es una especie de portal..." Dijo Maria, examinando el 'portal'.

"¿Cómo sabes que es un porta?"

"Películas o series de televisión. No lo sé."

Las sospechas de Maria, era correctas. Aquí había cosas sobrenaturales. Pero aún no podía comprender que relación tenía la desaparición de su hermano. Entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer para encontrar a Mario y resolver el misterio.

"Voy a entrar." Dijo Maria, determinada.

Ricky, se sorprendió de que su compañera decidiera ir al portal. Era suficiente de que quisiera ir a la casa abandonada, ya era una locura ir a un portal que desconocen que lugar la llevaría.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Es la única forma de encontrar a mi hermano, Ricky."

"Tal vez, pero esto es peligroso y podrías correr el mismo peligro que tu hermano."

"Lo sé. Pero estoy dispuesto encontrarlo y llevarlo a casa." Dijo ella. "Pero si no vuelvo hasta que amanezca, llama a la policía

"¿Pero si sale algo de portal?"

"Sal de ahí y llama a la policía."

"¿Si sucede algo raro al portal?

"Llama a la policía. Bueno, cualquier cosa que pase, llama la policía. De alguna manera la policía tiene que enterarse de esto." Explicó Maria.

Maria, estaba consciente al riesgo de ir. Pero ella estaba más que dispuesta ir a buscar a su hermano sin importar que clase de peligro que se encuentre. La chica notaba la cara de preocupación de su amigo y no lo podía culpar, ella estaría igual de preocupada si un amigo estuviera dispuesto a ir a un peligro que lo más probable que pierda la vida.

"No te preocupes, no pienso dejar que me pase algo malo. Por el bien de la gente que me quiere y de la que amo. Incluyendo a ti en esa lista."

Ricky, no dijo ni una palabra tras de lo que dijo Maria. Sabia que no importaba lo decía, ella de todas maneras iba atravesar el portal. Antes de irse, Ricky, dijo lo siguiente.

"Maria... buena suerte."

Maria, solamente sonrió, levantó el pulgar arriba y entró al portal.

* * *

Cuando Maria, salió del otro lado del portal. Se encontraba en un lugar bastante elegante, como si estuviera en el interior de un castillo. Había velas en varias partes, cuatro columnas de color café y cuadriculados, que estaban a cuatro metros alejados de cada uno.

Pero ella no pudo mirar alrededor con tanta atención porque no se encontraba sola. Estaban ahí unas criaturas que nunca había visto en su vida. Ellos eran de diferentes tamaños y colores. No podía describir a todos ellos.

El detalle era que cuando ella llegó aquí, todos la notaron inmediatamente. Dejaron de moverse para prestarle atención a la humana. No mostraban ninguna alegría por ella. Para ellos, Maria era una intrusa.

"Ehhh... ¿Hola?"

Una de esas criaturas, al que parecía que era al que mandaba aquí, se acercaba hacia ella. Él tenía la piel rígida, su cuerpo era de color azul y junto las puntas y la cabeza de color rojo. La gran criatura no parecía tener buenas intenciones, algo que Maria pido notar. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Maria, estaba lista para correr en cualquier momento, pero el miedo la inmovilizaba.

"¡Tú!" La criatura dijo con su voz grave. "¡Vendrás conmigo!"

Ella, no estaba dispuesta a seguir órdenes de él, pero no tenía muchas posibilidades de escapar. Aunque pudiera evadir al grandote, el resto de sus amigos lo atraparían en instantes. Maria, creía que estaba perdida.

Entonces una criatura con apariencia de rana de color verde, entró con orbe de color azul al lugar.

"Oigan chicos, encontré este orbe de petrificación y no se donde dejarlo. ¿Me podrían decir dónde lo-?"

Antes de que pudiera completar la oración noto la presencia de la humano.

"¡Otro humano!" Gritó él, mientras que aventaba accidentalmente el orbe hacia arriba.

Cuando cayó al suelo. El orbe se activó, todos se quedaron petrificados con excepción de Maria y la criatura.

La criatura volteó unos instantes, sorprendido de lo que acababa de pasar. Pero rápidamente volvió a mirar a la humana, antes de que pudiera escaparse. Pero mientras que él estaba distraído, ella sacó un insecticida y la roció en los ojos de la criatura.

Él retorció del dolor del insecticida y se agarraba los ojos inmediatamente. Antes de partir, Maria, había guardado un insecticida en la mochila si hubiera el caso de estar en problemas. Aunque no sea un arma poco convencional, es útil para distraer a sus agresores y huir.

Una vez de que la criatura estaba temporalmente ciego, María aprovechó la oportunidad y se fue corriendo hacia la puerta más cercana, que aquella puerta era hacia la izquierda.

La chica corría sin parar en los pasillos, buscando un lugar para esconderse. Podía oír a las criaturas gritando y alarmando a los demás. No sabía que tan grande es el lugar y lo más probable qué hay más de esas cosas rondado por ahí.

Mario, entró a una habitación y cerró la puerta con una cómoda. Luego miró alrededor para ver si había algo que podía ser útil o una ventana para salir del otro lado. Lo primero que vio fue una ventana cerrada. La ventana era lo suficiente para que ella pudiera salir sin ningún problema.

Maria, se fue a la ventana y la abrió. Pero antes de salirse por la ventana. Salió de repente una criatura que se parecía a un mono de color morado por el otro lado de la dichosa ventana.

La criatura agarro a la chica con su extraña cola que parecía mano, pero sacó su insecticida rápidamente y la roció a él, causando que se cayera por el mismo lado en la que entró.

Mario salió por la ventana sin pensarlo y, saltó un metro y medio de altura cayó sobre la criatura con apariencia de mono (que este último perdió el conocimiento por el dolor). Ya en el rincón, se fue hacia la puerta de derecha. Pero el detalle que no entro por la puerta, sino la abrió y la cerró con tanta fuerza.

"¡La humana se fue por aquí!"

Maria, escaló la pared rápidamente y entró a la habitación nuevamente. Lo que había echo era hacerles creer que se había ido por aquella dirección y esperaría para ir a la otra dirección, con tal motivo de evadirlos más rápido.

Vio por la ventana como las criaturas que pasaban hacia la puerta derecha del rincón y que uno de ellos agarró a su compañero caído. Ya que el último se haya ido, María paso por la ventana y estaba nuevamente en el rincón. Pudo ver la belleza de la noche. Pudo ver que este lugar era efectivamente un castillo y uno bastante grande.

No podía creer en la situación en la que estaba, las criaturas nunca antes vistas. Estos es de locos. Pero luego recordó que una de las criaturas mencionó a otro humano. Su hermano. Debía de estar en este castillo en alguna parte. Maria, tenía la tarea de localizarlo de como de lugar.

Sin perder un segundo más, se fue a la puerta izquierda y se adentró del peligro para buscar a su hermano y salir de este lugar.

_¿En qué te has metido hermano? ¿En dónde estás?_


	7. Capítulo 7: El escape

Deino, abría lentamente sus ojos o eso se creía porque no se puede ver sus ojos por su pelaje que lo cubría. Su vista se aclaraba con cada segundo hasta que pudo notar un cráneo enfrente de él.

El se despertó repentinamente y grito, segundos después se desmayó por el susto. Momentos después, un Pokémon se dirigía lentamente hacia Deino. No se pudo ver la cara, pero si las pastas amarillas y sus uñas puntiagudas. Él Pokémon recogió el cráneo, le quitó el polvo y se lo puso. Ese Pokémon era Cubone.

Entonces decidió despertar a su amigo desmayado.

"Vamos, Deino, despierta." Dijo Cubone repetidamente.

Después de varios intentos lo logró. Pero todavía Deino, trataba de recuperarse por completo.

"Ahh... ¿Eres tú Cubone?" Preguntaba él. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Nada importante. Solamente te espantaste al ver mi cráneo y te desmayaste del susto. De nuevo."

"¿De nuevo? ¿Ya me había desmayado de nuevo?"

"Sí." Afirmó Cubone. "Te habías desmayado al ver un Pokémon de tipo de fantasma debajo de la casa, ¿recuerdas?

Deino, se puso a recordar lo que había le había pasado anteriormente. Cubone, se preguntaba si el menso se le olvido que lo habían asustado.

"Ah sí, un Chandelure, salió de repente y me asuste, pero no recuerdo que me desmaye." Dijo Deino.

"Sí estabas desmayado Deino, incluso de pie lo estabas cuando Buneary y yo te encontramos-." En ese momento, se le vino una pregunta a la cabeza. "Por cierto. ¿Qué pasó con Vulpix?"

"Ah cierto." Dijo él, recordando el momento. "Cuanto exploramos la casa, llegamos a una habitación y mientras examinamos el cuarto. Un Haunter salió de la parred, agarro por detrás a Vulpix y cruzó la pared con ella."

Eso explicaba porque no había ninguna señal de Vulpix. Aunque Cubone, ya lo había sospechado, incluso ese mismo Haunter fue el mismo responsable de que lo haya secuestrado antesde ayudar a Buneary.

"Entonces evitar que ese mismo Pokémon me atrapé, corrí a toda velocidad a la sala para estar seguro." A Cubone, estaba muy consciente de que su compañero corría de miedo. "Para cuando llegue a la sala, Snivy, no estaba. Ahí me desespere y corrí a cualquier dirección de la casa hasta llegar a hacia lo que parecía es un sótano y ya sabes el resto."

Deino miró a su alrededor. Parecían que estaban en un gran espacio abierto que no había nada, solamente una puerta de mental.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Preguntó él.

"En un calabozo." Respondió Cubone y Deino, se sorprendió.

"¿¡En un calabozo!?"

"Sí, Deino. Al aparecer estamos en una gran problema y nos metimos en el lugar equivocado. Y lo más probable que los demás lo hayan metido en otras celdas." Explicó Cubone, guardando la calma.

"¿Qué hacemos?"

"¿No es obvio? Nos vamos a escapar."

"¿Y nuestros amigos?" Preguntó Deino, preocupado.

"Lo más probable que ya estén intentando escapar o que ya se escaparon y nos están buscando."

"Bueno."

A Deino, le parecía lo suficiente convencido y que estaba dispuesto de escapar de este calabozo. Pero en ese momento, se le vino una pregunta a la cabeza.

"A propósito, ese cráneo que llevas puesto se parece real."

"Es porque en realidad es el cráneo de mi madre" Dijo Cubone.

En ese momento. La expresión de Deino, cambio drásticamente. Estaba asustado.

"¿Llevas el cráneo de tu madre?"

"Sí, lo llevó puesto. ¿Acaso no lo sabías que los Cubone, llevan puesto los cráneos de sus madres?"

Entonces Deino, cayó desmayado. Cubone, miró a su amigo inconsciente y con una mirada de irritado.

"No lo sabía."

* * *

Un Granbull, estaba tomando una siesta afuera de una celda. Su deber era vigilar a los nuevos prisioneros, pero obviamente no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y justo lo contrario.

Pero en aquel momento. El látigo cepa de cierto Pokémon, se acercaba lentamente hacia las llaves de la celda. Snivy estaba en la puerta, para ver como agarrar las llaves sin alarmar al guardia. Vulpix, estaba observando como lo hacía por detrás de él.

De por sí no le gustaba estar encerrada, mucho menos estar encerrada junto con Snivy. Ahora tiene que trabajar junto con él o tendrá que estar encerrada para siempre.

"Date prisa." Murmuró Vulpix, para evitar despertar el guardia.

"Oye, esto no es tan fácil como decirlo que hacerlo." Respondió él, murmurando también y si perder atención a las llaves. "No es algo que no deberíamos apresurarnos."

"Pero si no nos apresuramos, va a despertar en cualquier momento."

Entonces el Granbull, dio un gran ronquido que asustó a los dos. Tras unos momentos después Snivy, volvió a robar las llaves. Lo bueno es que esta ocasión, Vulpix no lo apresuraba. Así que Snivy podía robarlas con toda la calma.

Snivy, pudo tomar las llaves con éxito sin despertar el guardia. No tomo tanto tiempo para abrir la puerta, pero con todo el silencio posible para no alamar el guardia. Abrió la puerta, lentamente y se alejaron.

Una vez estuvieron lo suficiente. Los dos avanzaron normalmente del calabozo. Snivy, estaba atento por si había guardia rondando por aquí o si casualidad encontraba a los demás en alguna de las celdas.

Todavía no podía creer lo que sucedía aquí. Se suponía que este día deberían ser diferente. Entregar el paquete y regresar a casa, una misión simple y sin mayores. Pero si no fuera por la tormenta y si esa casa no estuviera Pokémon de tipo fantasma en aquella casa vieja. Esto hubiera sido una diferente historia.

Ahora tiene que concentrarse que buscar a sus compañeros y salir del lugar.

"¿Qué hacemos? ¿Líder?" Preguntó Vulpix, en un tono grosero.

"Buscar a Buneary, Cubone y Deino, y salir de en donde sea que estamos."

"¿En serio tenemos que rescatar a los demás? Solamente rescatemos a Buneary y larguémonos."

"No, Vulpix. Nos iremos todos." Dijo Snivy, seriamente. "No abandonamos a nadie."

"Mientras más tiempo que estemos aquí, a más probabilidad de que nos encuentre." Dijo Vulpix. "Además el menso de Deino, solo se quedó ahí paradote mientras que ese Haunter me secuestraba. Y Cubone, no debió ser tan necio y dejarme que me quedara en el pueblo. Por culpa de ellos estoy atrapada aquí-."

"A mi no me importa de que estuvieras prisionera por culpa de ellos." Dijo Snivy. "Lo único que me importa es sacar a mis amigos de aquí. Incluso a ti. Así que cállate de una vez y obedece de una vez."

"¡Tu no me dices que hacer y no hacer, Snivy!" Protestó ella, dejando de caminar en ese momento.

Snivy, lo noto al instante. Él también dejó de caminar y miró fijamente a su compañera. Sabía que ella está en un modo que no va a escuchar a nadie y solamente mandar a las personas. Básicamente su forma de ser.

"¡Claro que te dijo que hacer! ¡Mi equipo, mis reglas!"

Esto se descontrolaba cada vez. Los dos ya no podían contener su rabia que tenían al uno hacia el otro.

"¡Ugh! ¡¿Por qué no me dejas hacer las cosas a mi manera?! Es fácil."

"¡Porque nada es fácil!" Respondió Snivy. Pero no le bastó con eso, le va dar una explicación a Vulpix. "¿Sabes por qué estás en este equipo en primer lugar?"

"Para hacerme trabajar." Respondió Vulpix, sin ninguna duda.

"No exactamente. Para cambiar esa actitud y tu forma de ser con la gente a tu alrededor, Vulpix." Dijo Snivy.

"¿Mi forma de ser?" Preguntó ella.

"Sí, Vulpix." Afirmó él y empezó a explicar. "Siempre evades tus obligaciones y tu responsabilidad, y buscar la manera de hacer las cosas de la manera fácil sin importar que tan bajo sea la manera. Además tratas muy mal a la gente, causando que te odien y que tengas remordimientos hacia ti. Y que tú manipulas u obligas a los Pokémon para que hagan tu trabajo sucio."

Vulpix, no podía negar lo que había dicho. Tenía toda la razón. Pero eso no significa que cambiaría sin importar que la gente opinen sobre ella.

"No es mi problema que los Pokémon no me quieran. Solamente quiero hacer lo que yo quiera."

A Snivy, se enojaba por esa clase de respuesta y la misma tipo de persona que creen en solamente en si mismas. Pero él un poco de compostura y siguió hablando.

"Pero ya no puedes seguir así, nunca más." Dijo él. "Por eso estás en este equipo, para que aprendas pensar en las personas que antes que a ti y de que sepas el significado de trabajo duro."

"Ay, suenas igual de tonto de mi padre." Dijo Vulpix, molesta.

"Que hipócrita eres. Tú padre creció en la pobreza. Él tuvo que trabajar muchísimo para sobrevivir y para tener una buena vida. No puedo creer que al final de todo esto él obtuvo una niña malcriada que solo cree en si misma."

Antes que pudiera hablar, Snivy la interrumpió. Él no permitiría que Vulpix hable, lo que iba a decir era importante y no dejaría que ella lo ignorara.

"A pesar de todo, tu padre hizo lo posible para enseñarte a ser una buena Pokémon. Pero tú lo ignoras como si fuera cualquier Pokémon. No sé que tanto te quiera para soportarte a ti y todas tus complacencias. Pero yo no soy tu padre para para aguantarte. Si fuera por mi haría todo lo posible para que nunca estuvieras en mi equipo, sin importar la insistencia de tu padre o las órdenes de Ursaring. Pero te termine aceptando por ella."

Vulpix, se sorprendió por lo último. Ella creía que solamente su padre era el único que quería que Vulpix, se uniera al equipo de Snivy. Pero tenía curiosidad de saber de quién es ese Pokémon. Tras pensarlo, solo un Pokémon le llegaba a la mente. Buneary.

"¡¿Buneary, estaba implicada en esto?!" Preguntó Vulpix, sorprendida.

No podía creer que su mejor amiga le haya hecho eso. Sabía muy bien que odiaba trabajar, especialmente el equipo de rescate.

"¿Tú qué crees como tu padre se entero en primer lugar?" Dijo Snivy, sin ninguna duda.

Aquel momento, Snivy recordó que había prometido a Buneary que no se lo dijera a Vulpix, por temor de que se enfade y termine su amistad. Pero obviamente él no permitirá que eso pasara, además tendrá que pedir disculpas a Buneary después.

"¿Cómo pudo ella hacerme esto a mi?" Dijo ella. "Sí me conoce perfectamente para saber de que nunca estaría en un equipo de rescate. ¿Por qué lo hizo?"

"Lo hizo por ti." Snivy lo dijo, finalmente. "Todo lo hizo por ti desde que se conocieron."

Vulpix, todavía no comprendía lo que trataba de decir Snivy. Que exactamente hizo Buneary a ella, cual era sus motivos.

"¿A qué te refieres exactamente?"

"Déjame que te lo cuente todo. Desde que Buneary se mudó al pueblo Chespirito y que haya entrado a la escuela. Noto que eras la única Pokémon sin amigos del todo el colegio."

Ella, recordaba muy bien ese día. Antes de que empeciera la primera clase del día, su maestra había anunciado a una nueva estudiante. Al principio, Buneary parecía como cualquier Pokémon, pero pasando el tiempo, noto que ella era alguien que quiere hacer amistad con todo el mundo y de buen corazón. Un Pokémon que nunca se haría amiga o eso pensaba.

Cuando era el tiempo libre, Buneary se acercó hacia ella. Al principio ella fue amable con Vulpix y propuso ser su amiga, pero esta última rechazó ser su amiga y se fue a alguna parte para evitar su presencia.

Pero Buneary no se había dado por vencida tan fácilmente. Ella insistía a Vulpix que sea su amiga, incluso al terminar la escuela, Buneary la siguió hasta su casa. Desde afuera de la casa, Buneary rogaba a Vulpix que fuere. Por supuesto que la Pokémon de tipo hielo, la ignoraba, pero su padre, claramente lo había notado.

Estaba sorprendido de que ella quisiera ser amiga de su hija a pesar de que no fuera amable con los Pokémon. Aprovecho esta oportunidad para que Vulpix pueda relacionarse con los Pokémon y la obligó ser su amiga. Por supuesto no estuvo de acuerdo pero no podía hacer porque la obligaron. Así que Vulpix salió de su casa y dijo a Buneary que acepta de mala gana de ser su amiga.

Desde ese día, los dos sean vuelto amigas, pero Vulpix nunca supo porque realmente Buneary quería ser su amiga. Pero suponía que Snivy sabe el motivo y que él está apunto de decirlo.

"En ese momento no lo sabía, pero Buneary se sentía triste al verte sola." Dijo Snivy. "Ella cree que ningún Pokémon debe estar solo. Así que sin importar como eras, tomo la decisión de ser tu amiga y hacerte feliz."

Ella no dijo nada. Una parte dentro de ella sabía que Buneary estuvo cuando la necesitaba. La verdad es que por el paso de los años. Vulpix, le agarró cariño a Buneary.

"Para que te lo sepas, yo tomo muy en serio este trabajo. Prefiero tener compañeros que estén dispuestos a ayudar y rescatar a los Pokémon. Pero de lo contrario, si hay Pokémon que no están comprometidos en hacer esto, podría haber heridos o algo peor." Explicó él. "Pero yo confío en Buneary. Si ella cree que esto te ayudará, te acepto que estés en el equipo.

Vulpix, estaba pensando todo lo que había dicho Snivy. Ella quisiera decirle que Buneary era una tonta por pensar en esa idea. Pero se sentía de alguna forma culpable decirle todo eso, mucho menos a su amiga.

Sin tener la ganas de responder. Solamente camino hacia adelante, frustrada.

"Busquemos a los demás y larguémonos de aquí." Dijo Vulpix.

Snivy, no dijo una palabra. Se sentí curioso de que ella no le hubiera respondido como ella suele hacer. Tal vez Buneary, tenía razón después de todo. Sin perder más tiempo, siguió a Vulpix.

Los dos miraban alrededor. Parecía que este lugar no había prisioneros en este lugar. Eso era bueno porque claramente tenían que rescatar a sus amigos. Pero si acaso los hubiera, Snivy los hubiera rescatado, aunque signifique que los guardias los encontraran rápidamente.

Mientras que Vulpix, miraba una celda desde afuera, Snivy le llamó, mientras que este examinaba una puerta.

"Oye Vulpix." Ella se fue por donde esta él. "Al parecer que nuestros amigos ya se escaparon de la celda y al juzgar por la puerta, Deino tuvo que usar la cabeza"

Tras escuchar esto. Se sorprendió de que Snivy dijera eso. Era absurdo de que utilizara su cabeza para pensar, y mucho menos para una idea.

"¿Cómo ese cerebro de Slowpoke pudo usar su cabeza para salir de celda?" Preguntó Vulpix, incrédula.

"Así." Respondió él, mientras habría la puerta.

Claramente se veía la cara impregnada de Deino en la puerta. Lo más seguro de que logró abrir la puerta por medio de un cabezazo.

"Nunca creí decir que realmente utilizo la cabeza." Dijo Vulpix, sorprendida.

"Si nuestros amigos escaparon de este lugar, no hay ninguna razón para estar en estos calabozos más tiempo." Dijo Snivy, proponiendo salir de aquí.

"De acuerdo, vámonos de aquí." Dijo ella y se fueron.

Ahora tienen que localizar la salida y evitar que los guardias que rodaban en los calabozos. Aunque deberían apresurarse porque el Granbull podría despertarse y dar la alarma.

Además, a Snivy estaba preocupado por una cosa. Sus amigos. Los tres deben estar rodando por ahí. Si el lugar fuera grande, será muy difícil para encontrarles o a no ser que terminen llamando la atención y los Pokémon, los atrape. Lo bueno de que Cubone es un Pokémon listo, sabrá que hacer.

Incluso estaba preguntándose así mismo del porque no había ninguna señal de que hubiera un guardia vigilando la celda de sus amigos. Era muy raro de que este punto no estuviera

Cuando iban ir a la derecha, Snivy agarro Vulpix y se pegaron al filo de la pared.

"¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!" Exclamó Vulpix.

Snivy, no dijo nada, pero le dio un indicio para que guarde silencio. Snivy asomo lentamente, Vulpix también se asomó. En la mitad del pasillo había dos Pokémon que vigilaban la puerta de una celda. Un Graveler y un Primeape.

Ahora Vulpix, conocía la razón del porque Snivy la jaló hacía atrás. Le evitó que ella fuera descubierta.

"Esos guardias están vigilando la salida?" Preguntó Vulpix.

"No lo creo." Snivy, Respondió. "Deben vigilar a otro prisionero."

Pero se preguntaba, porque había dos guardias en vez de uno. Aunque no podía afirmarlo, no sabe cómo hacen sus trabajos exactamente y de como cuidan a sus prisioneros.

Viendo más de cerca, ve que enfrente de la celda resguardada, hay un pasillo. No sabía dónde conducía ese pasillo, pero probablemente les guiaba a la salida. Aunque tenía la sospecha de que tal vez no lo llevara alguna parte.

Pero sabía si quisieran ir ahí, tendrían que hacer cargo de los dos guardias. Incluso si no querían tomar el riesgo, no podían olvidar que había un Pokémon prisionero ahí. No podía dejarlo.

"Vamos rescatarlo." Dijo Snivy.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Vulpix.

"Sí. Por esta misma razón decidí crear el equipo de rescate, para ayudar a quien lo necesita." Explicó él, pero aún ella no le gusta la idea.

"No, Snivy. Solo tenemos que rescatar a los demás y salir aquí. No debemos arriesgarnos de que nos atrape de esa manera."

"Pero no te estoy preguntando, te estoy dando una orden." Dijo Snivy, con un tono de autoridad.

Vulpix no le respondió como ella esta acostumbrada, porque él era tan necio como ella. Sin ninguna opción, ahora tendrán que salvar ese Pokémon.

"¿Cuál es el plan? '¿Jefe?'."

"Utilizaré mi látigo cepa para agarrar las patas de esos dos guardias. Cuando te lo indique, utiliza el rayo de hielo para congelar el suelo. Ahí yo les jalaré la pierna para que se caiga y con un pequeño jalón, ellos se deslizarán hacia aquí. Cuando choquen a la pared, yo tomaré las llaves de la celda rápido y tú congelas sus cuerpos para que no se muevan." Explicó Snivy y Vulpix, entendió el plan muy bien.

Sin perder más tiempo, se pusieron en marcha. Snivy, uso látigo cepa. Lo deslizo lentamente en suelo para que los guardias no se de cuenta. El ataque sorpresa era primordial.

Mientras que lo hacia, los dos guardias estaba platicando.

"Repítemelo de nuevo ¿Qué nuevo hay un intrusa en el castillo?" Preguntó el Primeape, curioso.

"Sí, por lo que he oído cuando fui arriba." Respondió Graveler. "Al parecer esa intrusa es de la misma especie del prisionero."

Snivy y Vulpix, estaban escuchando la platica. La verdad que les importaba poco del intruso, lo único que les llamo la atención es que estuvieran en el calabozo de un castillo. Eso significa que les costará mucho trabajo a encontrar a sus camaradas.

"Además la intrusa es una mujer." Dijo Graveler.

"¿Es diferente o tiene la misma apariencia del chico?" Preguntó Primeape.

"No lo sé, pero lo veremos cuando nuestros amigos la atrapen y lo mande a los calabozos."

"¿Sabes que? Últimamente este calabozo se llenan de prisioneros desde muchacho ese, luego los Pokémon de tipo fantasma atraparan a esa Sneasel que se refugiaba de la tormenta en la casa vieja."

A Vulpix, recordó que en el Gremio Chaparro, había leído un panfleto de una Sneasel que estaba siendo buscada. Tal vez esa misma Sneasel, está siendo retenida alguna parte o que no se tratese de la misma Pokémon.

Además ellos confirmaron que aquellos Pokémon fantasmales trabajan para ellos o con ellos, aunque no sabían del porque estaban esos Pokémon estaban en esa casa.

"y ahora a esos Pokémon del equipo de rescate que también estaban ahí con el mismo propósito." Dijo Primeape. "¿Por qué ahora tenemos esos problemas?"

"Yo que sé, yo solamente me enfocaré en cuidar a este prisionero." Dijo Greveler, serio.

En ese momento, el látigo cepa de Snivy había alcanzado a los pies de los dos guardias. Solo faltaba que avise a Vulpix y todo el plan se empezará en marcha.

"Ahora Vulpix." Dijo Snivy.

Vulpix, hizo lo indicado, congeló todo el piso. Los guardias se sorprendieron como el suelo se congeló repentinamente. Snivy, aprovecho que esos dos bajaron la guardia para y los tiro al suelo.

Les jalo y se deslizaron por el hielo. Iban demasiado rápido, no podían agarrarse de algo para que no chocaran. Desafortunadamente no había nada.

Los dos se habían estrellado contra la pared como Snivy, había previsto. Antes que Vulpix, congelara a eso dos, Snivy tomo las llaves de la celda. Ella utilizó su rayo de hielo una vez más, ahora esos dos estaban bien congelados en la pared, aunque las únicas partes que no estaban congeladas eran las cabezas.

Se notaban que los dos guardias estaban muy molestos. Claramente no esperaban que dos novatos los hayan sorprendido. Saben que ellos dos son novatos por las medallas que tenían cuando registraron sus objetos dentro la bolsa de Snivy.

"¡¿Cómo ustedes dos se escaparon de su celda?!" Preguntó Graveler, enfadado.

"Con nuestra inteligencia, algo que ustedes apenas tienen." Dijo Vulpix.

"¿¡Cómo te atreves!?" Gritó Primeape. "¡Cuando nos liberemos, ustedes van a-!"

No pudo seguir hablando más, porque Vulpix utilizó su rayo de hielo para congelar su boca, incluyendo a Graveler. Snivy miró a su compañera.

"¿Me vas a decir que no debí hacer eso." Preguntó ella.

"La verdad es que es más conveniente así." Respondió Snivy. "No quiero que ellos dos den la alarma. Vamos a liberarlo."

"No tan rápido." Decía una voz femenina, detrás de ellos.

Snivy y Vulpix, voltearon a ver quién era. Ese Pokémon era un Poliwrath. Era un Pokémon bastante fuerte de tipo de agua y lucha. De seguro estaba patrullando bastante cerca para oír el escándalo que hicieron los dos Pokémon del equipo de rescate al atrapar a sus compañeros guardias.

"No van a liberar a nadie. Si quieren que las cosas no les vayan mal, les surgieron que vuelvan a sus celdas."

Los dos obviamente no iban a obedecerle. Snivy, nunca abandonaría alguien que necesitara ayuda, aunque estuviera en las peores situaciones. Vulpix, claramente no le gusta seguir órdenes, mucho menos a esa clase de Pokémon.

"Tengo noticias para ti, eso no va a pasar." Dijo Snivy, desafiante. "Vamos a sacarlo de ahí y nos largamos de aquí. Le guste o no."

"Vaya, al parecer les gusta recibir una paliza. No se preocupen, lo haré todo yo mismo." Dijo Poliwrath, en un tono alegre.

Snivy, dudaba que ella se ocupara de todo. Sabía que el rayo de hielo de Vulpix, no resistiría por mucho a la fuerza de los dos guardias. Si llegara a pasar, esos dos se unirían con Poliwrath para atraparlos o que al menos uno de ellos den la alarma.

Es claro que ellos dos tenían posibilidad, tienen que rescatar al prisionero y salir de aquí o buscar una manera de meter eso tres a la celda. Aunque es obvio que cualquiera de las dos opciones no son fáciles.

"¿Listos o no? ¡Aquí voy!"

Poliwrath, se lanzó contra ellos, aprovechando el hielo que todavía estaba ahí en el suelo, se deslizó y atacó con mucha velocidad. Los dos evadieron al Poliwrath fácilmente, pero ella iba a golpear con su megapuño al hielo que los dos guardias estaban atrapados.

Snivy, rápidamente noto eso y utilizó su látigo cepa para impedir el golpe. Cuando agarró el brazo de Poliwrath, él lo jaló con bastante fuerza mientras que se deslizaba por el hielo.

Ella término en el suelo congelado y deslizando hacia atrás involuntariamente. Snivy, claramente iba luchar Poliwrath, sólo.

"¡Vulpix!" Gritó Snivy. "¡Tómala!"

Snivy aventó la llave a su compañera. Ella logró cacharla con la boca.

"Libera al prisionero, yo me ocupare de ella."

Vulpix, hizo lo que se le pidió. Normalmente ella no haría caso a la indicación de Snivy, pero como no estaban en una situación normal, no iba hacer lo que quería.

Mientras que se dirigía a la puerta. Poliwrath, agarro el látigo cepa de Snivy y lo jaló con tanta fuerza que Snivy voló hacia ella.

Poliwrath, uso megapuño para lastimar a Snivy. Pero impresionada mente, él evadió el golpe con sus manos, dio una voltereta y dio un salto en la cara de Poliwrath y aterrizó de pie.

Snivy, volvió a estar atento al contrincante, ahí noto que ella utiliza pistola agua velozmente. Él se agachó el ataque por poco y utilizó su látigo cepa, para agarrar la pierna de Poliwrath y deslizarse por debajo del ataque.

Durante el deslice, uso su movimiento una vez más y agarró el brazo de Poliwrath, cuando pasó entre sus piernas, jaló el látigo cepa que tenia agarrado el brazo de ella, haciendo que cayera de espaldas.

Aprovechando esta oportunidad, Snivy uso hoja aguda que impactó en el estómago de de Poliwrath, pero ella agarró la cola de Snivy y le estrelló contra el suelo, luego arrojó a él, cerca de los dos guardias atrapados.

Se levantó lentamente, era obvio que recibió un buen golpe, a pesar de que él tiene la ventaja de tipo planta contra de uno de tipo agua. Snivy, voltio hacia atrás por casualidad para notar que el hielo que retenía a los dos guardias se rompería en cualquier momento. Claramente no tenía mucho tiempo, Vulpix debe rescatar al prisionero lo más rápido posible y salir de aquí.

Mientras tanto, Vulpix ya estaba delante de la puerta. Pero no podía abrir porque el cerrojo estaba demasiado alto para ella.

_¡Me lleva el chanfle!, debe haber alguna forma de que pueda alcanzar el cerrojo. Pensó Vulpix. ¿Quién fue él idiota que se le ocurre hacer puertas tan grandes y altas?_

Aunque ya sabe del porque había puertas grandes y altas, pero aún así ella estaba frustrada y enojada. Vulpix, se le vino la idea de irse de aquí y abandonar a Snivy y al prisionero. Pero en muy a fondo de su corazón, no podía dejar atrás a ellos dos.

Vulpix, miró a sus alrededores para ver si había algo que le ayudaría alcanzar el cerrojo. Entonces ella miró al suelo congelado, se le ocurrió una idea.

Volviendo en el combate, Poliwrath agarró por el cuello de Snivy. Entonces él usó ciclón de hojas, directamente. Ella soltó al joven Pokémon y retrocedió por la efectividad.

Aprovechó la oportunidad y lo enredó con su látigo cepa por detrás, usando su fuerza para levantarlo, luego usó sus manos para ayudarlo para cargarlo más fácil y finalmente logró levantarlo para hacer un suplex alemán.

Luego estuviera en el suelo, Snivy, corrió hacia la pared y saltó para hacer otro salto más alto. Entonces usó una combinación de hoja aguda y high-angle senton bomb, causando un gran daño a Poliwrath.

Ella terminó desmayando por el dolor que había causado por la batalla entre ellos dos. Parecía que ya no había terminado la pelea, pero oyó algo romperse. Snivy miró hacia atrás para ver que los dos guardias que estaban atrapados por el hielo, se habían liberado. El lado bueno era que había vencido a Poliwrath justo a tiempo que pueda ser tres contra uno, pero eso no cambia que esto va a hacer un combate injusto.

"Ahora vas a desear haberse quedado en la celda." Dijo Primeape, tras romper el hielo en su boca.

Graveler, uso magnitud y empezó a temblar el lugar. Snivy, apenas podía mantenerse en pie con tanto movimiento a su alrededor. Pero el detalle que también afectaba el piso congelado, se está rompiendo. Eso significa que él no podría aprovecharlo en el combate, las posibilidades de ganar han sido reducidos.

Volviendo con Vulpix, ella había hecho un escalón con su rayo de hielo y estaba encima del escalón para abrir la puerta. Aunque no fue muy fácil para abrirla con su boca porque tenía patas en vez de manos.

Entonces la magnitud de Graveler había llegado hasta ahí y se empezaba a romperse el escalón de hielo también.

Cuando se rompió el hielo, Vulpix colgaba porque estaba aún mordiendo la llave que estaba en el cerrojo. Hizo varios movimientos para abrir la puerta hasta que lo logró. La puerta abrió desde afuera, ella dejó de morder la llave y entró a la celda.

Por suerte encontró al prisionero que estaba a pegado a la pared y al fondo de la celda. Vulpix, reconocía que ese Pokémon era un Oshawott.

Recordaba que había conocido a un Oshawott que cortejaba a muchas chicas de su escuela, incluso un día trató de hacerle lo mismo a Vulpix, pero ella terminó congelándolo por ese atrevimiento.

Parecía que este Pokémon, estaba inconsciente, pero solo estaba dormido. Era claro que lo iba a despertarlo porque no planeaba esperarlo a que se despierte.

"Oye despierta." Dijo Vulpix, mientras movía a Oshawott con su pata.

Él no parecía despertase tan fácilmente, lo más probable que este Oshawott duerma como un tronco, aunque explicaría del porque está dormido con tanto escándalo afuera de su celda.

"Despiértate ya." Dijo Vulpix, con un tono de voz más fuerte.

Sin ninguna mucha más opción, respiró muy hondo para recurrir una forma más efectiva para despertarlo.

"¡DESPIERTA, TU IDIOTA!"

El grito fue lo suficiente para despertarlo. El Pokémon abrió los ojos repentinamente y mirando alrededor confundido. Cuando miró a Vulpix, se espantó y retrocedió.

"¡Por favor, ya tuve suficiente con ustedes!" Dijo Oshawott, Asustado.

Vulpix, no entendía del porque él tenía miedo, si normalmente los Pokémon están asustado cuando ella esta enojada. Pero pensó que este Oshawott cree que ella era una guardia.

"'¿Ustedes?'" Dijo Vulpix, un poco confundida. "Yo no soy de ellos, idiota."

Tras esto, él miró a ella, confuso. Parecía un poco sorpréndete de que ella no fuera parte de ellos, pero tampoco parece convencido.

"¿En serio no eres de ellos?" Preguntó el Oshawott.

"¿Estás bromeando?" Preguntó Vulpix, enojada. "Esos tarados me secuestraron y me metieron en este horrible calabozo."

"¿Te refieres que tú también eres prisionero?"

"Era su prisionero." Aclaró ella. "Y planeó irme de este lugar lo antes posible."

Ese Pokémon, comprendía de que ella quisiera irse de aquí, si hubiera una forma de salir de celda, ya lo hubiera hecho desde el principio. Pero una cosa no encajaba, si ella quería irse inmediatamente de aquí, porque lo está rescatando.

"¿Entonces porque me estas rescatando?" Preguntó él.

"Porque mi líder me dijo que lo hiciera." Respondió Vulpix, honestamente.

"¿Tu líder?"

"Sí, soy un miembro de equipo de rescate y él se toma en serio su trabajo de rescatar a los demás."

"¿Y dónde está él." Preguntó él, mirando a su alrededor.

Antes de que Vulpix respondiera la pregunta. Se oyó un golpe y el Oshawott vio a Snivy volando. Ella voltio atrás para ver que pasaba ahí afuera.

Vieron como Graveler y Primeape, iban tras Snivy para seguir con la pelea, pero el Pokémon de tipo roca, nota que la puerta de la celda está abierta y al Vulpix, ayudando escapar al Oshawott.

"¡Espera!" Dijo Graveler, mientras agarraba a Primeape del brazo. "¡El prisionero se esta escapando!"

Los dos guardias dejaron a Snivy e iban tras ellos dos. "¡Tras ellos!" Gritó Primeape.

Vulpix, no dudo y utilizó su rayo de hielo en el suelo de nuevo. Los Pokémon terminaron perdiendo el equilibrio y deslizando hacia pared que terminarían estrellando contra la pared de nuevo.

Antes que los guardias se estrellaran, Vulpix y el Oshawott evadieron esos dos y corrieron hacia fuera de la celda

Cuando salieron, los dos guardias intentaron ir por esos dos, pero el hielo los impedían. Entonces antes de que salgan, Snivy cerró la puerta y con llave.

Los guardias trataron de tirar la puerta, pero esta era demasiado dura para que cayera.

"¡Abran la puerta!" Gritó Primeape. "¡Abran la puerta en este-!"

"¡Haznos un favor y cállate de una vez!" Gritó Vulpix, enfadada.

Ninguno de los guardias nacionales que estaban encerrados no dijeron nada, solo intentaban tumbar la puerta.

Snivy, miró a Vulpix y al Oshawott. Parecían que estaban bien, pero no podría decir lo mismo de él, estaba un poco adolorado por la pelea con ellos tres.

"¿Estas bien?" Preguntó el Oshawott, preocupado de su rescatista.

"Sí, estoy bien." Respondió Snivy. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Vulpix, pensaba que preguntarle por su nombre, pero no era importante, porque la mayoría se llama como su especie de Pokémon, pero existía la excepción.

"Mario." Respondió finalmente tras unos segundos.

"Bueno, Mario." Decía Snivy. "Mi llamó Snivy, ella es Vulpix."

"Mucho... gusto." Dijo Mario, un poco nervioso.

Se notaba que Oshawott le pasaba algo, parecía que no estaba a gusto y seguro con Snivy y Vulpix. Es como si tuviera un poco de miedo hacia ellos.

"Debemos irnos de aquí," Dijo Vulpix. "no quiero que atrapen aquí parada."

"Tienes razón, hay que moverse." Afirmó Snivy.

"¿No vamos a escapar de este castillo?" Preguntó Mario.

"No nos vamos de aquí, por lo menos no en este momento." Aclaró él.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque no somos los únicos, tres compañeros nuestros están en alguna parte del castillo y no abandonamos a nadie."

Mario, comprendía perfectamente que ellos tenían que rescatar a sus amigos, pero no sentía seguro de seguir adelante.

Antes de los dos siguieran con su camino, notaron la inseguridad de Mario. Es como si sabía algo o tenía algo en supuesto cabeza.

"¿Te hicieron daño?" Preguntó Snivy, preocupado por el Oshawott.

"No, pero-."

"¡¿Entonces que espera?! ¡Vámonos!" Interrumpió Vulpix, no queriendo perder más tiempo.

Ella se fue adelantando, dejando atrás a Snivy y Mario. Antes de irse, Snivy fue a consolar al Pokémon de tipo agua.

"No se lo que te está pasando, pero cuando estemos en un lugar seguro, ya me lo dirás. Por ahora, hay que seguir adelante."

Tras pensarlo, Oshawott camino hacia la dirección que fue Vulpix sin ninguna otra opción. Snivy, creía que sabe algo importante, porque no cree que estaría encerrado con dos grandes guardias si no fuera de esa manera.

Aquí pasaba algo raro, eso puede significar que podrían estar en un peligro mucho peor. Tenían encontrar a los demás en cuanto antes. Snivy, miró la retaguardia y sin ver ningún signo de peligro, se fue junto con los demás.


	8. Capítulo 8: Una nueva amistad

Maria, estaba encima de la pared y oyendo lo que sucedía por afuera del cuarto. Ella había logrado escapar de esos seres que nunca había visto en su vida. Es como estar en una casa con llenas de monstruos que veía en películas de niños. En estos momentos desearía que fuera así.

"¿Has visto a la humana?" Se oía una voz a fuera del cuarto.

"No lo he visto, sigue buscando."

Después de eso, se escuchaba que ellos se iban en alguna parte en busca de la chica. Maria, dio unos pasos en el cuarto, pensando.

Ella todavía no podía creer en la situación en la que estaba y de como iba a encontrar a su hermano. Había recorrido mucho en el castillo, no sabía en donde estaba exactamente.

Obviamente tenía que tranquilizar primero antes de seguir adelante, estaba agotada. Miro alrededor y vio un cuaderno encima de una mesa.

Maria, fue a ver el cuaderno y vio que era un diario. La portada del diario decía 'diario de Raichu' 'no leer'. Obviamente Maria, lo iba a leer y además que literalmente su trabajo en meterse en los asuntos que no le importa.

Ella abrió el diario en una página aleatoria, no pensaba en leerlo todo, solo una parte que pareciera importante que diga sobre este lugar o de que sean esas criaturas.

_Tres de Agosto del 2016_

_Estos meses fueron muy difíciles, pero valdrá la pena, estoy al servicio del grupo; Los Ingorbenables, unos de los grupos de criminales más peligrosos de toda esta región._

_Aunque debo admitir que tengo curiosidad de que estamos haciendo exactamente. Lo único que se es que los Pokémon que tenían un puesto mayor, estaban trabajando en algo importante y obedeciendo órdenes de nuestra líder, Mienshao._

_Las cosas que habíamos conseguido en la Cueva Antigua son objetos nunca he visto. Mienshao, nos había explicado que esos objetos son esenciales para finalmente gobernar el mundo Pokémon y de los humanos. _

La llamó la atención en la parte del mundo humano y el mundo Pokémon. Suponía que se refería a los mundos que vivían las dos especies. Lo bueno es que ya sabía cuál es el nombre de la especie, algo es algo.

_Por fin Los Ingobernables se quedarían lo que se merecen, todo lo que he sacrificado habrá valido la pena._

Por lo menos Maria, ya tenía un conocimiento sobre ellos. Estaba en un castillo con repletos de 'Pokémon malvados' y de alguna forma tendrá que evadirlos para rescatar a su hermano.

Pero por dónde estaría Mario. Ella, salió del cuarto con mucha cautela y mirando a sus alrededores. Sabía que primero es buscar un mapa para saber en donde estaba su hermano en el castillo y no dando vueltas por todo el lugar.

Aunque debía tener cuidado de los tipos malos que rondaban por el castillo en busca de la intrusa. Pero si hubiera el caso que ella se encontrara con al menos con uno, ella utilizaría su repelente para aturdirlo y correr, pero si se encontraba con un grupo de ellos, sería fin del juego.

Tras deambular por los pasillos, encontró una habitación que alado de la puerta decía almacén. Ella pensó que ahí adentro debe haber cosas que podrían ser útiles para ayudarla por si encontrase con un Pokémon.

Cuando intento abrirla, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Lo bueno es que tenía en su bolsillo de su pantalón, una ganzúa.

Cuando asistía la escuela, conoció a un chico que era un experto en abrir cerraduras de cualquier tipo. Maria, le pagado para que le enseñara a como forzar cerraduras. Cuando finalmente aprendió a usar la ganzúa, le enseñó a su hermano menor.

A juzgar por la cerradura, parecía que fuera de una puerta vieja y simple, significa que será muy forzarla. Sin perder más tiempo, utilizó la ganzúa y abrió la puerta.

Le llamó la atención los objetos tan extraños. Había bolas de cristales del tamaño de una de fútbol, semillas, piedras, frascos y otras cosas más.

Maria, sacó su cámara fotográfica de su mochila y empezó a tomar fotografías a los objetos. Si salía de este lugar con su hermano, quería tener pruebas de ese mundo, inclusive si tuviera oportunidad, tomaría una foto de un Pokémon por lo menos.

Tras terminar de tomar los fotos, guardo la cámara en su mochila y examinó los objetos. Tenía el presentimiento que estas cosas tienen algo especial, porque si no lo fuera, no estuvieran esos objetos en esta habitación.

Por casualidad encontró una lista con los objetos anotados en ella. Aquella nota tenía anotado objetos de combate

_Objetos de combate._

_45 semillas bomba._

_33 semillas ceguera._

_39 semillas alucina._

_36 semillas sueño._

_29 arrojaesfera._

_35 alejoesfera._

_26 escobaesfera._

Maria, guardo la nota en su mochila. Ella, se dirigió a una caja abierta que decía semillas bomba. Parecían como cualquier otra semilla, pero como estaba en un lugar extraño, decidió agarrar 15 semillas bomba.

La chica planeaba agarrar las otras semilla, pero como ella no podía diferenciar cuál es cuál, se conforma con llevar las semillas explosivas.

Tras guardarla, ella salió de cuarto. Aun tenía que conseguir un mapa del castillo para ver en que parte estaría su hermano.

Caminaba sin ningún punto de destino por los pasillos, todo se veía que ningún Pokémon vaya a aparecer y que todo era tranquilo, pero eso le daba un mal presentimiento. Sentía que algunos de ellos podría aparecer por sorpresa, además que no sabía como usar las semillas bombas. Ella desearía estar en un lugar seguro para ver cómo funcionan, pero no había tiempo para eso.

Ella entró a una habitación del lado derecho. No había ninguna luz en este cuarto, utilizó la linterna de su mochila para ver en el cuarto. Encontró una lámpara de vela en la pared, uso su encendedor para prender la lámpara. La habitación se había iluminado, vio que había tres nidos en el centro.

Se suponía que esos nidos se duermen los Pokémon, aunque tampoco podía imaginar durmiendo en una cama, especialmente los grandes. Reviso el cuarto y encontró otro diario en una mesa.

_Vaya, este lugar es grande. Por suerte me habían dicho que hay un mapa en el piso de abajo de mi cuarto, en los pasillos. Este mapa solo marca los pisos tres, dos y uno. Los pisos donde estoy asignada._

Le daba poco de enojo que solo hubiere un mapa que el mapa solo fuera de este tercer piso y los otros pisos de abajo, y no del todo el castillo. Pero solo se conformaba con eso.

_Aunque debo intentar memorizarlo. No quiero parecer como un idiota enfrente de mis patrones por no saber en donde estoy._

Ahora sabía donde sabía en que lugar está el mapa. Salió de la habitación y se fue hacia las escaleras más cercanas que conducía al piso de abajo.

Por suerte las escaleras estaban cerca por donde estaba, bajo las escaleras con mucho cuidado y estando atenta de cualquier peligro. Una vez terminado de bajar, oyó pasando a alguien.

Rápidamente se ocultó detrás de un mueble. No iba asomar por ningún motivo, no quería que la vieran en la mínima oportunidad.

Ella podía oír como caminaba con normalidad y de como se alejaba con cada segundo. Sin oír nada más, dejó de esconderse.

Había dos rutas, la izquierda y la derecha. Ella oyó que el Pokémon se fue a la izquierda, así la decisión era fácil. Se fue a la derecha.

Sabía que el mapa del castillo debería estar en el centro de este piso, en un lugar donde la gente puede verlo a simple vista, solamente esperaba que no tome el camino equivocado y que nadie estuviera cerca.

Una vez que lo piensa, los pasillos tenían un espacio bastante grande. Lo más probable es para que aquellos seres que tengan gran tamaño puedan pasar si problema. Además que los corredores eran similares, pero no idénticos. Sea quien sea, María, debía admitir esa persona sabe como construir un castillo malévolo.

Después de caminar por varios pasillos, encontró el mapa. Ella creía que en el plano estaría marcado por donde estaba los calabozos, pero no estaba. Eso significa que podría estar más abajo y apenas ella está en el segundo piso, pero aún así el mapa sería de mucha utilidad. Claramente no planeaba memorizarlo, lo iba a tomarlo 'prestado'.

Ahora tenía un objeto muy valioso que lo ayudara a no perderse en el castillo. Lo siguiente era buscar a su hermano. Antes de guardar el mapa, vio las escaleras que dirigían para los pisos de abajo.

Maria iba de camino a los pisos de abajo, en la esquina del pasillo se encontró con un Pokémon de un tamaño poco mayor de la chica y parecía a una nutria.

Se olvido de andar con cuidado tras conseguir el mapa y ahora tenía a un Pokémon en frente. Los dos reaccionaron al instante.

"¡Ya la encontré!" Gritó ella.

Mientras que ella avisaba a los demás, Maria sacó su insecticida y la roció en los ojos.

"¡Mi bonitos ojos!"

Mientras que tenía los ojos tapados con sus manos, accidentalmente le pega a Maria con su cola.

Ella terminó tirada en el suelo, por suerte solo fue empujón. Pero el Pokémon intentaba abrir los ojos a pesar del dolor. Era obvio quería ver a Maria para devolver el favor.

Para defenderse, ella sacó una semilla bomba. Ahora era momento de aprender a cómo usarlas, instintivamente lo arrojó contra ella.

Hubo una explosión al momento del impacto. Cuando el humo se había despejado, ella vio al Pokémon inconsciente en el suelo. Estaba muy sorprendida que tan funcionaba la semilla bomba.

_¡¿De qué están echo estas cosas?!_Pensó María.

Pero sabía de que debía irse de aquí, debía haber Pokémon cerca y que hayan oído la explosión y los gritos del Pokémon que se encontraba inconsciente.

Se levantó, agarro otra semilla bomba de su mochila y empiezo a correr.

Por nada de mundo miro hacia atrás, tenía que buscar un lugar en que esconderse, pero antes debía estar bastante lejos del lugar del enfrentamiento.

Maria estaba segura que no podía irse arriba o abajo, porque podría haber Pokémon ahí y que no era una peleadora. Antes de seguir avanzando mas, miro alrededor y saco su mapa. Debía haber un lugar donde probablemente podía esconderse de ellos el tiempo suficiente para que sea seguro.

Tras revisarlo rápidamente, encontró un lugar cerca de donde ella estaba. Guardo el mapa y se fue a la dirección del escondite.

Mientras que corría, de repente salió un Pokémon de pequeña que salía de un corredor izquierdo. Cuando se dio cuenta, fue demasiado tarde y terminó tropezando con ese Pokémon.

Maria terminó cayendo al piso de cara. Ella estaba un poco adolorida, pero se encontraba bien. En ese instante recordó al Pokémon había chocado recientemente, si ese Pokémon le perseguía hacia el escondite, estaría acabada. Así que tendría que utilizar la semilla bomba de nuevo para dejarlo inconsciente.

Cuando estaba apunto de lanzarla, María se dio cuenta de que estrellas iban a golpearla. Se agachó inmediatamente y la esquivó. En el momento que detuvo el ataque, ella volteó al ver el Pokémon.

El Pokémon parecía a un conejo, pelaje que se asemeja a una oveja en algunas partes de color amarillo y, la otra parte del pelaje era café y si parecía la de un conejo, además llevaba una bandana de color morada y de detalles naranja. Maria, admitía que era el primer Pokémon que era tierna y si fuera un peluche, ya la estaría abrazando.

Ella parecía que tenía la ventaja de lanzar el ataque antes que Maria pudiera usar la semilla bomba. Ellas dos miraban con atención a la una hacia la otra, no era muy seguro que pasara después.

"No te muevas." Dijo ella, sin ninguna duda. "Si intentas atacarme, te atacaré antes que puedas hacerlo."

Maria, le llamaba la atención de que tuviera una voz bastante joven, como la de una niña. Se preguntaba si ella fuera una recluta. Aunque recluta o no, sabía que no podía hacer algo en estos momentos.

"No quiero problemas." Dijo ella, tratando de mantener la calma. "Quédate aquí y no trates de atraparme, y todo irá bien."

Maria se sorprendió. Ese Pokémon cree que ella la iba atrapar, ¿acaso no era parte de este grupo.

"Espera un momento." Dijo Maria. "¿No eres de ellos?

"No." Respondió ella, sorprendida y confusa. "¿Y tu?"

"Por supuesto que no, estoy huyendo de ellos hace más de una hora." Respondió Maria, sincera.

De repente, las dos chicas oyeron los pasos de los Pokémon. Se estaban acercando con cada segundo a la posición donde ellas se encontraban. Maria, tenía que irse hacia el escondite, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar atrás al Pokémon que acaba de conocer. Además de que ella parecía no saber a dónde ir.

"¡Sé donde esconderse!" Dijo María, sin pensarlo. "¡Sígueme!"

El Pokémon no estaba seguro de creerla, pero tampoco tenía otra opción. Las dos se fueron corriendo al escondite. Solamente María deseaba que por donde esta el lugar, no estuviera un Pokémon para atraparlas.

* * *

Buneary se encontraba en una habitación sin ningún mueble. Solo había una vela encendida que iluminaba el todo el cuarto. Ella y otra persona que acababa de conocer se estaban escondiendo de sus perseguidores en este cuarto vacío.

Buneary, mirando a la chica con mucha curiosidad mientras que escuchaba su un Pokémon andaba cerca de la habitación. Buneary nunca había visto nadie como ella, no solamente su aparecía las cosas que llevaba puesta era muy diferente.

"Parece que no hay nadie cerca..." Decía ella. "Creo que estamos seguras aquí."

Ella paró de escuchar a través de la puerta y miró a Buneary. La situación se puso bastante incómoda, no tuvieron un encuentro amigable y que tampoco tuvieran confianza con la una y por la otra.

"¿Qué Pokémon eres?" Preguntó Buneary, curiosa y la extraña parecía confusa por la pregunta.

"¿Huh?"

"Es que nunca había visto un Pokémon como tú en mi vida." Explicó Buneary.

"Bueno es porque no soy un Pokémon, soy humana." Respondió ella.

Buneary, abrió los ojos bien abiertos tras que la chica dijera que ella era humana.

"¿Humana?" Preguntó Buneary, sorprendida.

"Sí..." afirmó ella, un poco confundida.

El Pokémon se acerco hacia la humana y la examinó por toda partes. La humana se sentía incómoda que Buneary lo viera con tanta curiosidad y con atención.

Tras terminar de viéndola, se quedó parada, contemplando la human. Tras examinarla unos breves segundos, ella explotó de la emoción.

"¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Una humana!" Gritó Buneary. "¡He oído historias sobre ellos, pero nunca creí ver uno en persona!"

"¡Baja la voz!" Dijo la humana. "¡Te pueden escuchar y nos atraparán!"

Buneary, hizo caso a"a indicación de ella. El Pokémon estaba un poco avergonzada por su acción.

"Lo siento." Dijo ella bajando la voz. "Es que me sorprende ver una humana, creí que eran puros mitos."

"Bueno, aquí me tienes." Dijo la chica humana.

"Asombroso." Dijo Buneary. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Me llamó Maria Gómez" Respondió ella.

"¿Tienes dos nombres?" Preguntó Buneary.

"No, Gómez es únicamente el apellido." Aclaró Maria.

"Ahhh... es que los Pokémon no tienen apellido." Dijo ella. "Por cierto, mi nombre es Buneary."

"Es un placer... conocerte." Dijo Maria, tratando de ser amable. "Lo siento si no me muestro muy emocionada, es que no me siento muy cómoda con personas que no son de mi misma especie. Especialmente si me están persiguiendo por todo el castillo."

Buneary entendía que en este lugar no hay ningún Pokémon amigable, con excepción de ella y sus amigos. Pero no comprendía que hacía una humana en este lugar.

"¿Por qué estás en el castillo?" Preguntó Buneary.

"Es que estoy buscando a mi hermano." Respondió Maria.

"¿Tu hermano?"

"Sí. Hace tres días mi hermano desapareció cuando salió de la casa sin permiso y fue a investigar a una casa abandonada que se rumoreaba que sucedía cosas raras."

Entonces repentinamente ella recordó que ella y sus amigos se fueron a una casa abandonada, el lugar donde ellos fueron secuestraron. Los más curioso que lo qué pasó con el hermano de Maria y a ellos, los tomaron en una casa abandonada.

"¿Dijiste qué tu hermano desapareció en una casa vieja y abandonada?"

"Sí. ¿Por qué?" Preguntó Maria, curiosa.

"Es que cuando yo estaba regresando a mi pueblo con mi equipo de rescate después de un encargo."

"Espera un segundo. ¿Formas parte de un equipo de rescate?"

"Sí."

"¿Qué edad tienes?" Preguntó Maria, juzgando por la apariencia joven del Pokémon.

"14 años."

Maria tenía sus ojos bien abiertos tras oír la sincera respuesta de Buneary. No podía creer que hubiera Pokémon que fueran parte de equipo de rescate en tan corta edad.

"¿Acaso no es peligroso que estén en un equipo de rescate siendo tan jóvenes?"

_Oh, soné come anciana__._ Pensó Maria, brevemente.

"Por supuesto que no. Nosotros estamos acostumbrados a la peleas, es normal. Además que los que están empezando, los encargos suelen ser muy sencillos."

"Ahhh..."

"¿Y ustedes?" Preguntó Buneary

"Es diferente."

"¿Qué tanto?"

"Muy diferentes." Aclaró ella, mirando a su alrededor y refiriéndose en otra cosa. "Pero volviendo al tema, ¿qué pasó con tu equipo?"

"Bueno, durante el regreso, empezó una tormenta. Para protegernos, tuvimos que refugiarnos en la casa vieja, pero en esa casa habitaban Pokémon de tipo fantasma y nos secuestraron uno por uno." Explicó Buneary, mientras que recordaba la situación.

Una vez que contado que sus amigos había sido atrapados, pero preocupó de ellos. No sabía si se habían escapado de los calabazos o los Pokémon habían hecho daño. Tras pensarlo, noto que Maria estaba pensativa.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó ella.

"Es que es curioso que mencionaste que tú mencionaste las tormentas." Respondió Maria. "Es que cuando me estaba preparando para irme a buscar a mi hermano, hubo una tormenta en esta tarde."

Mientras que lo mencionaba, Maria noto la expresión de sorpresa de Buneary. Al principio no sabía del porque, pero pensándolo un poco, se dio cuenta.

"¿¡En tu mundo hubo tormentas frecuentes que empezó a mediados de Septiembre!? ¿¡Verdad!?" Preguntó Maria.

"Sí, incluso lo que me había pasado a mi y a mis amigos, pasos hoy mismo." Respondió Buneary, sorprendida. "¿Pero cómo supusiste esto?"

"Por que en mi mundo también pasó lo mismo a mediados a Septiembre. Cuando estaba explorando la casa con un colega del trabajo, encontramos un túnel debajo del aquel lugar. Tras llegar al final, hallamos un portal hacia tu mundo."

"¡¿Encontraron un portal?!"

"Sí."

"¡Chanfle!" Exclamó Buneary.

Ahora entendía porque estaba una humana en su mundo, había un portal que conectaba con ambos mundos. Había escuchado que había formas de ir lugares rápidamente con portales o con teletransportación, pero nunca creía en un portal para ir a otros mundos.

"No estoy seguro, pero de alguna forma creo que el portal tiene que ver con las tormentas de nuestros mundos..." Dijo ella, pensativa. "No importa, mientras que no tenga alguna información en el momento, es inútil pensarlo en este momento."

"¿Entonces qué pasó contigo y tu amigo, tras hallar el portal?" Preguntó Buneary, queriendo saber más.

"Oh cierto." Dijo Maria. "Le dije que se quedara por donde estaba el portal y que pasaba algo o no regresaba por alguna razón, que salga del lugar y que llamara la policía."

"¿Policía?" Preguntaba ella, al no conocer que es policía.

"La Policía, son aquellos que cuidan la gente y mantienen el orden."

"Es como los sheriffs en mi mundo." Dijo Buneary, captando su punto.

"Exacto." Afirmó Maria. En su mundo había sheriffs también, pero no iba a decírsela.

"Cuento dije que se quedara, cruce el portal. Al llegar a tu mundo, estaba rodeado de esos malos Pokémon. Por suerte logré escapar de ellos usando mi inteligencia y usando mis cosas." Terminó de contar su acontecimientos con el Pokémon.

"Por eso estoy aquí, mi hermano debió ser capturado y debe estar prisionero por alguna parte del castillo."

Maria, miró a Buneary, recordando que ella había mencionado que fue capturada y con sus compañeros de equipo. Suponía que Buneary fue llevada a un calabozo, el lugar que su hermano estaba encerrado en esos momentos.

"¿Te encerrado a ustedes en un calabozo?"

"Sí, ¿pero cómo lo supusiste que aquí hay un calabozo?" Preguntó Buneary.

"Es que típicamente que en esta clase de castillos hay un calabozo. ¿No?" Respondió Maria.

"Tienes razón." Dijo ella pensativa. "¿Pero por qué preguntas que si hay un calabozo?"

"Porque es el lugar que pudieron encerrar a mi hermano."

Buneary, entendía la lógica de Maria, pero es bastante obvio.

"También tienes razón en eso, pero cuando estaba buscando una salida de los calabozos, no vi a ningún humano. Es más, ni siquiera vi a otro prisionero." Explicó Buneary

Maria, empezaba a preocuparse. Tal vez existiera la posibilidad que lo hayan encerrado en otro lugar o que igual de Buneary, se haya escapado. Pero es extraño que estuviera haya salido de ese calabozo, no estuviera con sus amigos.

"¿Estás seguro que no viste a nadie encerrado o a tus amigos?" Preguntó Maria.

"Una vez que lo dices. No he visto a mis amigos desde que me encerraron, solo estaba decidido salir de los calabozos cuando tuve la oportunidad."

Una vez que lo pensaba. Ella se sentía culpable de que no fuera a buscar a sus amigos cuando tenía el chance. Solo deseaba que estuvieran bien y que hayan escapado.

"Buneary." Dijo Maria, llamando la atención del Pokémon que estaba distraída. "¿Cómo lograste escapar?"

**Recuerdo**

Buneary, empezaba recordar con mucho detalle. Ella empezaba a recuperar la conciencia rápidamente.

"La verdad. Cuando me desperté, vi a dos guardias inconscientes, además que uno de ellos tenía el cuerpo cubierto de hielo y la puerta abierta." Explicaba mientras que contaba estaba pensado

"¿Fuiste rescatada?" Preguntó Maria, sospechando que alguien lo hubiera rescatado, creyendo no fue ninguno de sus compañeros o de su propio hermano.

"No estoy segura. Cuando salí de la celda, vi a un Pokémon en una larga distancia y le oscuridad en el pasillo. No pude reconocer que tipo de Pokémon, pero su voz me parecía familiar..."

"¿Familiar? ¿La conocías?"

"Tal vez, no estoy segura. Pero intente preguntarle quién era, solamente me dijo."

_Sal de aquí, antes que sea demasiado tarde._

"Instantes después, se fue de ahí con una impresionante velocidad. Me quede ahí parada, confundida.

**Fin del recuerdo**

"Sin querer que me atrapen, busque una salida. Pero no he visto a ella desde entonces."

Eso explicaba porque Buneary había escapado, pero quién era ella. Parece que no fuera una aliada, pero tampoco una enemiga. Debió ser una prisionera que pudo escapar. Aunque desearía saber el motivo del porque salvo a Buneary, la opción más acertada es que ella debía conocerla. Pero eso tampoco importaba en ese momento, solamente Maria tenía un objetivo.

"¿Dónde está los calabozos?" Preguntó ella.

"Hasta abajo." Respondió Buneary.

"Bien, cuando sea seguro salir, iré a rescatar a mi hermano."

Buneary, admiraba la valentía de la humana. Ir a rescatar a su hermano a pesar del peligro que la rodea. Se parecía en esa manera a su amigo, Snivy.

"Yo iré contigo." Dijo Buneary, determinada.

A pesar de que Maria sea una chica lista, va a necesitar su ayuda. En primer lugar, no parecía un combatiente. Segundo; que no tiene conocimiento de los Pokémon. Además de que sabía a que dirección ir hacia los calabozos.

Maria, estaba conmovida que Buneary ofreciera ayudarla. Apenas la conocía y ya tenía su apoyo. Es sorprendente.

"¿En serio? ¿Me ayudarás?" Preguntó María, sorprendida.

"Claro, me uní al equipo de rescate para ayudar a aquellos que necesiten ayuda, por lo que veo tú y tu hermano van a necesitar mucha ayuda. Además puede que mis amigos aún estén encerrados en los calabozos, no puedo dejarlos."

No podía que hubiera una persona que tuviera un gran corazón. Maria ya conocía gente que les gustaba ayudar, pero Buneary era de otro nivel. La chica no pudo más y mostró una sonrisa.

"Gracias, Buneary." Dijo Maria. "Por querer ayudarme."

"No hay de que." Respondió ella, con una sonrisa y extiendo su mano.

"Muy bien. Ahora tenemos que cuidarnos y confiarnos entre las dos." Dijo Maria, determinada.

"Claro que sí." Afirmó Buneary y extendió su mano. "¿Listo para trabajar juntas? ¿Amiga?"

Maria, se fue hacia ella y se puso de rodillas.

"Amiga." Dijo Maria, finalmente y dándose se la mano. Significando el nacimiento de una nueva amistad.

Segundos después, Maria, empezó a darse cuenta de la suave pelaje del Pokémon, como la de un conejo.

"Chanfle, eres suaves." Dijo Maria, sorprendida.

"Gracias..." Dijo Buneary, incómodamente por el comentario de la humana.

Tras terminar de dándose las manos, Maria, se fue hacia la pared y sentó en el suelo.

"Debemos esperar un poco a qué ya paren de buscarnos cerca de aquí, antes de ir a los calabozos." Explicó ella y Buneary Afirmó con la cabeza. "Bueno... mientras tanto, ¿de que quieres hablar?"


	9. Capítulo 9: La ladrona

Cubone y Deino, estaban cansados. Después de que Deino, había abierto la puerta con un cabezazo, alarmaron el guardia y ellos huyeron de él. El guardia estaba bastante concentrado de atraparlos que se olvidó de avisar a sus camaradas.

Tras de una larga persecución, habían escapado de él. En este momento no sabían que hacer exactamente, era lógico que tenía buscar a sus amigos, pero no es el momento indicado.

En este momento, estaban en medio de un corredor. No era un buen lugar para recuperarse después de correr. Aunque la verdad que el único que estaba agotado era Cubone. Deino, parecía que nunca se le acaba las energías.

"Oye Cubone." Dijo Deino. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

Si en el equipo de rescate hubiera un segundo al mando, ese era Cubone. Pero él no suele pensar bien en los planes y apresurado con las desiciones. Aunque no va hacer un problema, ya que solo tenía de dar las indicaciones a Deino, y este lo sigue sin pensarlo, pero eso tampoco era bueno

"Vamos a buscar la salida." Respondió Cubone, tomando la decisión.

"¿No sería mejor ir a rescatar a nuestros amigos?" Preguntó Deino.

"Eso sería lo mejor, pero seguramente que ese guardia haya avisado que nos hemos escapado y vigilarán a Snivy y lo demás si por acaso se nos ocurriera ayudarlos." Explicó él." Pero conociendo a mi amigo, ya estará intentando escapar o si ya se escapo.

"Además de que sería muy bueno ya saber por donde escapar. Si tenemos suerte, nos reuniremos mientras que buscamos la salida."

"Ahhh... ¿Pero dónde podría estar de salida?"

"Pues es más que obvia la respuesta." Dijo Cubone.

"Preguntado a uno de los Pokémon que están aquí cerca." Dijo Deino.

"Sí, preguntando a uno de los Pokémon que están-." En ese momento, Cubone se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho Deino." ¡No! ¡Vamos a explorar el castillo para encontrar la salida!"

"Ahhhh."

"'Ahhh'." Cubone imito a Deino, sarcásticamente. "Mejor vamos a explorar de una vez."

"Sale vale." Afirmó Deino.

Los dos siguieron con su camino. No andaban con mucho cuidado y tampoco estaban atento a los Pokémon de este lugar. Si hubiera el caso de encontrarse con unos de aquellos malos Pokémon, no hubiera problema alguno en el combate, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que Deino era mas fuerte del equipo.

Incluso hubo una ocasión en la que un abusador iba a pegarle a Deino. Entonces con un solo ataque del Pokémon de tipo dragón había acabado con el bravucón. También hubo un día que Cubone decidió espantarle a su amigo, pero terminó quemado ese día.

Moraleja de la historia, no tengas un combate con Deino, q no ser que seas igual fuerte que él.

Entonces Cubone, vio un mapa por casualidad en final del pasillo.

"Espera." Dijo Cubone y luego apuntó al objeto. "Ahí hay un mapa."

"¡¿Un mapa del tesoro?!" Preguntó Deino.

Cubone, ya sabe lo tonto de que era su amigo, pero eso significa que no pueda aguantarlo por mucho tiempo.

"Eso yo quisiera." Dijo Cubone, sinceramente. "Pero creo es el mapa del castillo."

"¿Es algo bueno?" Preguntó Deino, confuso.

"'Es algo bueno', ¡por supuesto que es algo bueno! ¡Puede que el mapa indique donde esté la salida!" Explicó Cubone.

Los dos se dirigieron por donde estaba el mapa. Cubone agarro el objeto y lo examinó, con esperanza de encontrar una salida. Eventualmente lo encontró sin ningún, parecía que no hubiera problema para salir del castillo.

Pero él pudo ver algo más en el mapa, una bodega. Cubone, pensaba que podía haber objetos muy valiosos o Poké.

Él se le ocurrió la idea de ir a esa bodega en busca de algo bueno. Sabía lo que estaba planeando era un acto egoísta, pero con un poco de suerte, por casualidad se encontrarían con sus amigos, mucho mejor si se reunieran tras revisar el lugar.

Pero Cubone, ya tomó una decisión.

"¿Encontraste la salida?" Preguntó Deino.

"Sí." Dijo él, mientras que agarraba el mapa. "Pero primero hay que ir a esa bodega."

"¿Esa bodega?"

"Por supuesto." Afirmó Cubone. "No sabemos por cuanto tiempo estaremos rodando por aquí y cuanto tiempo tendremos energía para seguir adelante. Para eso vamos a necesitar objetos. Además de que esos sujetos debieron arrebatar la bolsa que tenía Snivy."

"Tiene sentido." Dijo Deino.

No hace falta que den una buena razón para que haga algo, él confiaba plenamente en su amigo.

"Vámonos." Dijo Cubone y se fue hacia la bodega.

"Yo te sigo."

* * *

Los dos Pokémon ya se encontraban en la afuera de la bodega, era extraño que no había ninguna persona vigilando la bodega, era más extraño que no se encontrara a ningún malechor por el camino hacia aquí.

Parecía que estaban en alguna parte, pero que estarán haciendo. Pero tenían que aprovechar esta oportunidad y tomar los objetos.

Deino tuvo que utilizar su cabeza para abrir la puerta que estaba cerrada con llave. Como la otra, él no tuvo ningún problema en abrirla. Cubone, tenía que admitir una cosa, su compañero tenía la cabeza dura.

"Buen trabajo, amigo." Dijo Cubone, mientras entraba a la bodega.

"Un placer." Dijo Deino, poco aturdido.

Cubone, registro la habitación. Había muchísimos objetos que podrían utilizar, pero no sabía que agarrar. Había muchas cosas, pero esas cosas estaban desordenadas.

Examinando a su alrededor, había muchas bolsas con objetos revueltos. Se dio cuenta de una cosa, estos objetos eran robados. Parecían que estos tipos habían hecho buen trabajo en arrebatarles. Registró las bolsas y encontró que la mayoría tenía medallas tanto de equipos de rescate y de exploración. Los diseños de las medallas eran diferentes, eran de diferentes gremios.

No podía reconocer de que medallas pertenecía a cada una, pero reconocía una. Su gremio. El diseño era como cualquier otra, pero tenía un engranaje a su alrededor y no una ala. La forma de un engranaje se basó en los Engranajes del Tiempo si mal no recordaba.

Entonces en pocos segundos se dio cuenta que esa bolsa que había encontrado, había cinco medallas de su gremio, eso significa que encontraron la bolsa de su equipo.

No dudo en tomar la bolsa y otros objetos ajenos, esas cosas no eran suyas, pero tampoco le pertenecía a los Pokémon que los tomaron. Cubone y sus amigos, les convendrían más que a aquellos en este momento.

"¿Encontraste algo?" Preguntó Deino, mientras revisa las cosas sin razón alguna.

"Encontré nuestra bolsa." Respondió Cubone.

"¿Nuestra bolsa?"

"Sí, la que tenía Snivy."

"¡Ya se cual!" Dijo Deino, recordando la bolsa. "¿Entonces nos vamos?"

"No, sigue buscando."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Algo que sea diferente."

"¿Qué tan diferente?"

"No lo sé... algo que sea inusual."

Mientras veía y recogía los objetos que le parecían útiles, se preguntaba quién era esos Pokémon. Tenían bastante objetos ajenos que pertenecían a los equipos de cada gremio, esto es obvio que no era acto de forajidos cualquiera. Eran Ingobernabilidades

Cubone, había escuchado bastante de ellos. Durante mucho tiempo, ellos han robado y destruido muchos pueblos, incluyendo gremios. Ellos eran lo peor de lo peor. Aunque no estaba seguro si estaban en su guarida, pero es lo más probable.

En esas circunstancias, van a necesitar más objetos y reunir con los demás. Tenían que salir de este castillo lo más rápido posible. Además ellos han atrevido hacer lo que otro Pokémon nunca harían en ninguna circunstancia. Matar.

"¡Deino! ¡Encontraste algo!" Preguntó Cubone mientras que agarraba los últimos objetos.

"Creo que sí..." Responde Deino, con duda. "¿Por qué?"

"¡Nos vamos a buscar a los demás en este mismo momento!"

"¿¡Ahora!?"

"¡Sí! ¡Creo que tengo una idea quienes son ellos Pokémon!"

"¿¡Pero quiénes son?!" Preguntó Deino, preocupado.

"¡Pokémon que no nos-!"

No pudo decir mucho más, sintió que una garra en su espalda. No solo eso, que no movió la mencionaba garra y sintió que en el punto donde lo estaba tocando, se empezaba a congelarse y expandirse.

Cubone, sabía que quien sea este Pokémon, su intención era de hacerle asustarlo, lo que ese Pokémon está logrando. Apenas Cubone, podía mantener la calma.

"No te muevas." Decía ella, seriamente y en voz baja.

No sabía porque ella lo estaba hablando en voz baja, era extraño que no llamaría a sus camaradas que él y Deino estaban aquí. Empezó a reflexionar al respecto, entonces pensó que ella no era parte de ellos, si no una ladrona que está aquí para robarles.

"¡¿Oye, Cubone?! ¡¿Antes de ir contigo, puedo revisar una última vez?!" Preguntó Deino desde el otro lado.

Cubone, no respondió a su amigo por razones bastante obvias. El Pokémon detrás de él, solamente aumentó el hielo. Obviamente Cubone, entendió la razón de que lo que ella hiciera.

"¡Sí, Deino! ¡Puedes revisar!" Dijo Cubone, tratando de guardar la calma.

"¡Ok!"

Ella, paró de aumentar de congelar la espalda del Pokémon de tipo tierra. Eso significa que Cubone hizo lo que ella quería.

"Buen chico." Dijo ella, feliz.

"Gracias." Dijo Cubone, sarcásticamente. "No suelo obedecer a las chicas, no es mi estilo."

"Parece que tendrás que acostumbrarte."

Cuando no parecía que no hay un peligro, el hecho un pequeño vistazo hacia atrás. Pudo ver que ella era una Sneasel con una pluma de un Staraptor.

Él sabía que los Sneasel son Pokémon astutos, fríos y calculadores. Cubone, estaba cociente de que debe tener mucho cuidado con ella, no parecía un oponente fácil.

"Ahora dame esa bolsa." Ordenó Sneasel.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Cubone. "Esta bolsa es nuestra, además aquí hay muchísimos objetos que puedes tomar."

"Lo sé, pero confío que hayas reunido unos buenos objetos en esta bolsa." Respondió ella. "Y después de todo soy una ladrona, robó lo que yo quiero. Lo que ahora quiero es aquella bolsa y no te estoy preguntando."

Cubone, no dijo nada. Estaba mirando si hay un objeto que podía ser le útil en este situación. El problema es que había muchos objetos y no sabía cuál es el indicado. Entonces vio una semilla susto. Aquel que lo consuma, estará en un estado petrificado en un determinado tiempo.

Lastima no podía agarrarlo, cualquier movimiento en falso, Sneasel lo congelara inmediatamente.

"No pienso repetirlo otra vez más. Dame la bolsa o te dejaré congelado aquí." Dijo Sneasel.

El tiempo se agota. Él de ninguna manera no podía dejar que robara la bolsa de su equipo, pero tampoco le gustaba la idea de estar congelado. Tendría que escoger si arriesgase o entregársela.

Entonces Deino apareció detrás de ellos sin avisar que se acercaba. Tiro una semilla que tenía en su boca al ver que la Sneasel tenía sometido a su amigo.

"¡Chanfle!" Exclamó Deino y ellos dos se sorprendieron de la llegada de él. "¡Cubone! ¡Te ayudaré!"

Deino, atacó con su Pulso Dragón a Sneasel. Se sorprendió por la velocidad del ataque y su gran poder. Afortunadamente, antes de que impactará a ella, lo evadió con un salto lo suficientemente alto, pero el ataque ahora está dirigido a Cubone. Antes del impacto, utilizó Protección justo en el momento indicado. Hubo una gran explosión, pero a gracias del movimiento del Pokémon de tipo tierra, él está intacto.

Estaba agradecido de haber aprendido ese movimiento. Protección es muy útil para defenderse de cualquier ataque, inclusive del más poderoso.

"¡ME LLEVA EL CHANFLE, DEINO!" Exclamó Cubone, enojado tras ser atacado accidentalmente de su propio compañero. "¡UN POCO TARDE Y ME DEJARÍAS INCONSCIENTE!"

"¡Lo siento!" Dijo Deino, avergonzado.

En una distancia de ellos dos, Sneasel aún estaba sorprendida del ataque de Deino.

_No puedo creer que ese Pokémon allá utilizado ese ataque. _Pensó Sneasel. _No seré experta en los Pokémon de tipo dragón, pero ese movimiento es de un nivel mayor para que un joven Pokémon pudiera aprenderlo, incluso parecía que no tiene ningún problema en usarlos. _

Antes de hacer, pensó un poco más en la situación al que se encontraba. Desearía que Cubone no hubiera usado Protección en ese preciso momento, podría encargarse a de él. Pero es arriesgado enfrentarse a esos dos ella sola, además no había visto a Cubone, usando su habilidades de combate.

Pero recordó un detalle muy importante, no estábamos en el lugar apropiado. Seguramente los Pokémon del castillo hayan escuchado esa explosión y ya deberían dirigirse hacia aquí. Si tratara de huir del cuarto, ellos lo atraparían si tienen la oportunidad.

No podía dejar que la capturen de nuevo, no mientras que tiene una cosa muy importante por hacer.

Al ver que no había ninguna posibilidad de ganar en un combate, solo tenía una cosa que hacer.

"Nos vemos." Dijo Sneasel, con una sonrisa y se retiró.

"¡Está huyendo!" Gritó Cubone.

"¡Cubone! ¡Ve tras ella, inmediatamente!" Ordenó Deino.

"¡Sí señor!" Respondió él y fue tras ella.

Antes de irse más lejos, él paró tras darse cuenta que estaba obedeciendo órdenes de Deino. El Pokémon más menso que haya conocido.

"¡Óyeme!" Reclamó Cubone, mientras se dirigía hacia su amigo. "¡Yo no recibo órdenes de cualquier idiota!"

"Yo sí. ¿Qué quieres qué haga?"

"¡Qué vayas tras-...!"

También se dio cuenta del error que acababa de cometer, se acaba de insultar a si mismo.

_Por lo menos los demás no están aquí._Pensó Cubone, irritado.

Entonces los dos oyeron los pasos de los Pokémon que se acercaban con tanta rapidez. Se había olvidado por un momento que estaban en el peor lugar.

Los Pokémon habían entrado a la habitación rápidamente.

"¡Deino! ¡Ataca!" Ordenó Cubone.

"¡De acuerdo!"

Deino, atacó con Pulso Dragón de nuevo. Logró derrotar una buena cantidad de Pokémon, pero todavía llegaba más. Cuatro más para ser exactos. Un Farfetch'd, Raticate, Aron y un Electrike.

"¡Ustedes dos!" Dijo Farfetch'd, dirigiéndose al Electrike y Raticate. "¡Encárguense de aquel Pokémon!" Estaba refiriendo a Deino. "¡Nosotros nos ocuparemos de él!"

Los cuatros se habían separado en equipo de dos y iban tras sus perspectivos blancos a toda velocidad. Cubone, aprovecho que estaba rodeado de objetos y agarró una semilla bomba.

Él no dudo en usarlo en defensa propia, logró acertar a Aron que quedó fuera de combate. Ahora el único que tendría que enfrentar era el Farfetch'd.

El Pokémon utilizó corte con su puerro, pero Cubone se había protegido con su hueso como escudo. Hubiera utilizado Protección, pero no podía utilizarlo, porque si se usa el movimiento muy seguido, suele fallar.

Cubone contraatacó con Hueso Palo, aunque Farfetch'd también utilizó su puerro para protegerse del ataque. Los dos Pokémon, combatieron con sus objetos más cercanos, chocando entre si.

Parecía que los dos tenían un combate igualado, pero el Farfetch'd era más fuerte y mas experimentado que él joven Pokémon. Lo demostró usando Ataque Furia, sin parar. Entonces utilizó Protección.

Farfetch'd, no paro de atacar hasta que acertó un golpe en el estómago que mandos volando a Cubone a una buena distancia. El golpe fue bastante efectivo para no pudiera levantar en ese mismo instante.

Entonces Cubone usó el movimiento Huesomerang, consistía lanzar su hueso como un bumerán. Farfetch'd, logró evadir el golpe, pero logró golpear a la cabeza de Aron, que se acaba de levantar.

El hueso iba de regreso, pero el Farfetch'd, ya lo veía venido ir y lo esquivo con un salto.

"Tendrás que hacer más, si quieres ven-."

Farfetch'd, fue golpeado por el cráneo de Cubone. Por supuesto que no esperaba que él lanzara algo muy importante. Farfetch'd cayó muy mal, trato de levantarse, pero fue golpeado con una semilla susto, causando que estuviera petrificado.

El Pokémon, pudo oír como él estaba caminando lentamente por donde estaba. Pudo verlo con sus ojos como Cubone y con su cráneo puesto, estaba listo para noquearlo.

"Buenas noches." Dijo Cubone y noqueó a Farfetch'd con un golpe en la cabeza.

Tras revisar que sus dos contrincantes estén realmente desmayados, decidió ir a ayudar a su compañero.

"¡Deino! ¡Ya acabe con mis contrincantes!" Aviso Cubone. "¡Voy a...!"

Cubone estaba muy sorprendido al ver que ya había derrotado a sus dos adversarios y solamente estaba a mirando a él como si no hubiera pasado nada.

"Ayudarte..." Entonces al ver que estaba despejado, ya podían concentrarse en otras cosas. "¿Deino, estás lastimado?"

"No." Respondió, Deino.

"Bueno, porque nos vamos de aquí en este instante. Agarra lo que encontraste y-."

En ese momento, se dio cuenta que su bolsa de su equipo no estaba. Sneasel debió, tomado la bolsa, cuando Cubone y Deino, se estaban enfrentando a los tipos malos.

Él miró a su alrededor y no había ninguna señal de ella. Los más probable que debió irse en ese momento, cuando nadie estaba prestando atención. Ese hecho solo hacia enojar más a Cubone.

"¡Me lleva el chanfle!" Exclamó él. "¡Cuando la vea! ¡La pagará!"

Mientras que él miraba a su alrededores en su búsqueda en vano, Deino ya estaba regresando para enseñar lo que encontró hace mucho.

"Cubone. ¿Te parece este objeto raro?" Preguntó Deino.

Cubone, voltio a ver lo que encontró su compañero. Parecía que era una extraña bolsa que nunca había visto en su vida. Agarro la cosa y lo examino buscar una forma abrirla.

"¿Dónde encontraste esto?" Preguntó Cubone, sorprendido.

"Lo encontré cerrado en una caja fuerte." Respondió Deino.

"¿Pero cómo lo abriste-? Ahhh con tu cabeza." Dedujo Cubone y solamente asentó.

Eventualmente encontró la forma de abrirlo, dentro había objetos más extraños. La mayoría de esos objetos eran hechos de metal. Por supuesto que Cubone, estaba muy sorprendido.

"Cuando te dije que buscaras objetos raros, no esperada que encontraras esto. Buen trabajo."

"Gracias." Respondió Deino, feliz.

Cubone agarro un objeto en particular que tenía un tamaño un poco más grande que la de su hueso. Empezó examinarlo hasta que oprimió un interruptor que causó que saliera una luz dentro de ella. El detalle que esa luz apuntado directamente a los ojos de Deino.

"¡Estoy ciego!" Gritó Deino, mientras que tenía sus patas en su cara. "¡Estoy ciego!"

Mientras Deino hacia todo eso, Cubone, solamente oprimió el interruptor de nuevo, apagando el aparato y se quedó viendo a su amigo.

"¡Estoy ciego! ¡Estoy ciego! ¡Estoy...!" Por casualidad él abrió sus ojos y podía ver perfectamente. Voltio a ver a Cubone, que estaba viéndolo con una mirada seria. "Por eso dijo que yo no estoy ciego."

Cubone, decidió ignorar lo sucedido y puso el objeto en la extraña bolsa. Estos objetos no parecían estar hechos por cualquier Pokémon, ¿Pero donde provenían estas cosas? Lo más probable que estás cosas fueron arrebatadas por estos Pokémon por su rareza y las pusieron aquí. La pregunta es, ¿a quién les pertenecía?

Él decidió irse de este lugar y buscar a su amigos, pero tenía recoger objetos que podían ser útiles.

"Deino, voy a recoger unas cosas antes de irnos y tu mientras vigila si se acerca algún Pokémon."

"Sale vale." Afirmó Deino y se fue a vigilar.

Aunque Cubone, seguía preocupado de aquella Sneasel. Tenía el presentimiento de que no será la última vez que cruce con ella, de seguro intentará robar la bolsa si llegara al verla.

Y cuando vuelva a verla, no dejará que se escape.

* * *

Sneasel, revisaba unas de las medallas que estaban en la bolsa que había robado, mientras que ellos estaban luchando. Sabía que ese Cubone y el aquel Deino debían forma parte de un equipo de rescate, si no, ¿porque él protegería esa bolsa a toda costa?

Ella notó que había cinco medallas en aquella bolsa, significando que esos dos no están solo, hay otros tres miembros más por alguna parte del castillo.

Cuando estaba encerrada en el calabozos, pudo escuchar la plática por afuera de su celda. Oyó que los Pokémon, iban encerrar a una Buneary en la misma celda que Sneasel estaba.

Aprovecho el momento para escapar y logró derrotar a los guardias, cuando intentaban meter al Pokémon a la celda. Dejó a Buneary atrás, porque su seguridad no era de su incovencia después de todo. Solo le dijo que fuera del lugar antes de irse de los calabozos.

Lo más probable que ese Pokémon fuera compañero de equipo de aquellos dos Pokémon. Además que la única explicación de que el equipo de rescate, estuviera dispersos, sería que los metieran en cada celda.

Hablando sobre Buneary, sentía la sensación de haberla visto en alguna parte. ¿Pero donde?

Pero su trabajo no era averiguar quién es ella, tiene un asunto importante que hacer. Lo bueno es que ya tenía una bolsa con buenos objetos y estaba más que preparada para cumplir su objetivo personal.

_¿Dónde estás? Finalmente el día a llegado y no hay nada o nadie que me pare._


	10. Capítulo 10: Damisela en apuros

Snivy, Vulpix y Mario han logrado llegar al segundo piso del castillo sin ser detectados. Desde que lograron salir de los calabazos, han estando buscando a sus amigos por el castillo, pero no ha sido nada fácil por la seguridad del lugar.

Él líder esperaba que ellos no estuvieran en problemas, pero habían escuchado que encontraron a una chica en este mismo piso. Lo más probable que se estén refiriendo de Buneary.

En ese caso, preferiría apresurarse, pero no podía precipitarse al menos que ponerse riesgo a él y a los demás a que los atrapen. Algo que no iba a permitir, mucho menos por esos Pokémon de los Ingobernables.

Había visto la insignia hace tiempo, y sabía que tan peligrosos son. Pero no sabía si ellos dos lo sabían. Conociendo a Vulpix, no tiene idea que son esos Pokémon y no le importa en lo más mínimo. Tal vez, Mario tampoco sepa algo de ellos, aunque juzgando su expresión, ya tiene una idea de lo peligrosos que son.

Obviamente no planeaba ir más adelante hasta informales todo lo que sabe de los Ingobernables.

"Alto." Dijo Snivy y paró de caminar.

Los dos pararon, confusos. "¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Vulpix.

"Creo que deberían saber que clase de Pokémon nos estamos enfrentando antes de ir más adelante."

"¿Esos es importante?"

"Sí." Afirmó él. "¿Saben quienes son?"

"Son Los Ingobernables." Respondió Mario.

Durante todo el tiempo que estaban con Mario, apenas decía algo. Cuando Snivy preguntaba sobre su vida personal, no decía nada al respecto. Solamente se quedaba callado. También notaron que no sentía nada cómodo con los dos Pokémon que les rescataron, tal vez no confiaba en ellos todavía.

Pero claramente Mario, sabía quienes sabían ellos por obvias razones. Vulpix, parecía que efectivamente no sabía a qué tipos de Pokémon eran ellos.

"¿Es algo de que debería preocuparme?"

"Sí. Los Ingobernables. Son un grupo de criminales mas peligrosos de esta región que ha existido por más de quinientos años. Son buscados por robo, destrucción de pueblos y Gremios, ataque e incluso asesinatos a Pokémon."

Lo último asustó a Vulpix. Sabía que había Pokémon malos que han hecho de todo, pero nunca creía que sería capaz de hacer eso, es la primera vez que lo escucha.

Normalmente cuando hay pelea entre Pokémon, lncluso en los Mystery Dungeon, siempre el que llega perder, lo dejan inconscientes (a veces los vencedores toman varios de los objetos de los perdedores como premio), y ahí se queda hasta que se despierte. Pero llegar que un Pokémon acabe con la vida del otro, es de lo más cruel que puede hacer.

"Actualmente su líder es Mienshao, un Pokémon muy astuta y fría." Snivy, seguía explicando. "Acuerdo con los reportes, ella es una veterana en combate y estrategia. Hay logrado vencer Pokémon con medallas Platino."

"Bueno, lo entendimos, son Pokémon muy peligrosos." Dijo Vulpix. "¿Pero entonces por qué nos cuentas sobre ella?"

"Porque esta es la base de Los Ingobernables." Respondió él.

Esto lo cambia todo. Eso significa que estaban en la boca del Mightyena, el peor lugar que podían estar en toda esta región. Vulpix, ya entendía porque Snivy quería contarles

"Oh vaya..." Dijo Vulpix.

"Ahora lo saben." Dijo Snivy. "Tenemos que reunirnos con Buneary, Cubone y Deino lo más rápido y cuidado posible. Tuvimos suerte que no decidieran hacernos algo horrible. Pero al juzgar lo que acabamos de hacer, no nos conviene que nos atrapen de nuevo."

"¡Entonces vámonos a buscarlos!" Dijo Vulpix.

Con todo lo que había contado su compañero, ya estaba muy bien informada de Los Ingobernables. Pero Snivy, la detuvo antes de que se fuera.

"Darnos prisa eso no significa que no debamos que tener cuidado." Dijo Snivy

"Pero hemos ido bien hasta ahora."

"Sí hasta ahora, pero las cosas se van hacer feas más adelantes. Recuerda que somos nuevo en esto, no duraremos mucho tiempo en este lugar."

"Ya entendí. Hay que tener cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo Vulpix, molesta.

Snivy, con esperanzas de que tomara el riesgo en serio, no dijo nada y dejó que su compañera siguiera adelante.

Mario, iba a seguir a Vulpix, pero Snivy lo detuvo. Él no entendía porque, si no había dicho nada y había puesto atención a líder de equipo de rescate.

"¿Sucede algo malo?" Preguntó Snivy.

"¿Ehh?"

Snivy, recordó que algo le preocupaba al Oshawott cuando estaban en los calabozos. No tuvo oportunidad de que pudiera decir algo. Si lo que trataba de decir fuera importante, esta sería la mejor oportunidad posible.

"He notado que estás pensativo. Si tienes que contarnos algo, hazlo." Dijo Snivy.

Mario, no respondió. Parecía que no estaba muy seguro de si mismo, como si no tuviera el valor para contárselo. Snivy, quería tratar de convencerlo para que lo revele, pero no quería presionarlo.

"De acuerdo, no te presionaré para que me lo cuentes." Dijo él. "Cuando te sientas cómodo, puedes contármelo. ¿Está bien?"

Snivy, sonrió a Mario. Quería mostrar que era un Pokémon de confianza y que podía contar con el.

"Esta bien." Dijo Mario, tratando de sonreír lo más que podía.

"Vamos, no queremos que se meta en problemas." Dijo él y se fue adelante.

Con dudas, Mario siguió al Pokémon. Snivy, parece que logró que él Oshawott, estuviera un poco más seguro. Los dos habían llegado hasta con Vulpix que miraba los pasillos si había un Pokemon rodando por allí, pero todo parecía indicar que no había nadie.

Vulpix, no iba a preguntarles de que estaban hablando, le importaba más si había Ingobernables cerca. Los tres siguieron caminando por lo pasillos, atentos de encontrar a unos de los Pokémon de su equipo.

Oyeron que se acababa de encerrar una puerta, muy cerca por donde estaban. Pasaron al pasillo a la derecha y vieron la posible puerta que se cerró. No sabían si había un Pokémon malo o si era unos de su equipo que se habría ocultado. Una forma u otra tenía que averiguarlo.

Llegaron a la entrada de la habitación. Con cuidado, Snivy abría la puerta y Vulpix estaba preparada para cualquier cosa que estuviera detrás de esa puerta.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, una luz extraña apuntaba sobre sus caras. Ellos no podían ver quien era el responsable de iluminarles sus ojos.

"Que nadie se mueva. Les lanzaré esta semilla Bomba en contra de ustedes si hacen algo que considere peligroso."

Quien sea esta chica, no parecía que estuviera jugando. Si realmente tenía una semilla bomba a la mano, eso era malo. Los tres estaban juntos y con un buen lanzamiento, podía herirlos gravemente.

"¡No hagas nada estupido!" Dijo Snivy, tratando de ver la puerta. Si ella lanzara la semilla, podía utilizar la puerta como un escudo.

"¡Es lo que te acabo de decir! ¡¿Me estás escuchando?!"

"¡No me importa!" Exclamó Vulpix, enojada. "¡Quita esa luz de mi rostro y tira la semilla o te arrepentirás!"

"¡Piérdete!"

"¿¡Qué me pierda!? ¡Ahora sí, estás muerta!"

"¡Vulpix! ¡No!" Gritó Snivy, agarrando a su compañero antes que hiciera algo imprudente.

"¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Espera!" Gritó ella, tratando de evitar que hicieran algo. "¿Tu eres Vulpix?"

"¿¡Qué clase de pregunta es es!?" Preguntó Vulpix, enojada. "¿¡Qué Pokémon no sabe que es un Vulpix?!"

"Bueno, en primer lugar, no soy un Pokémon. Soy humana." Dijo ella y apago la luz.

Cuando había apagado la luz de aparato, los Pokémon (excepto Mario que estaba limpiando los ojos) estaban sorprendidos al ver una humana por primera vez.

"Y en segundo lugar. Acabo de llegar a este mundo, así que no puedo saber todo sobre los Pokémon. ¿De acuerdo?"

Los Pokémon, aún estaban sorprendidos y confusos. ¿Qué hacia una humana en este castillo? ¿Y por qué dejó de amenazarlos cuando supo que ella era una Vulpix?"

"¿Qué... haces... en este-?"

"¡ERES TÚ!" Gritó Mario, mientras que se lanzaba hacia la humana. Antes de que Snivy pudiera completar su pregunta.

Él estaba abrazando a la pierna de la chica con mucha emoción. Snivy, Vulpix e inclusive la humana, estaba en shock al ver lo que estaba haciendo el Oshawott. No podía creer que ese Pokémon que apenas conocían, haya hecho esta clase de afección. Ni siquiera esperaba verlo tan feliz.

"¡No creí volviera a verte, Maria!" Dijo Mario, feliz.

Los tres se sorprendieron que el supiera el nombre de la humana. Maria, estaba muy confusa, el único Pokémon que había conocido formalmente, (Y que no trataba de atraparla) era Buneary. No podía conocer otro Pokémon.

"Lo siento... pero no te conozco." Dijo Maria, incomoda.

"¿No reconoces mi voz?" Preguntó él. "Soy yo, Mario. Tu hermano menor."

"¿¡QUÉ!?" Exclamaron, Snivy y Vulpix al mismo tiempo.

Ellos no podían estar más sorprendidos, este Pokémon diciendo que es hermano de la humana. Era ilógico, incluso no eran de la misma especie.

"¡E-espera! Tal ves tengas la misma voz de mi hermano, pero no hay forma que tu seas tu hermano." Dijo Maria.

Entonces él señaló que se arrodillará y que le diría algo en secreto en el oído . Ella escuchó atentamente lo que estaba diciendo Mario. Tras unos segundos después, ella golpeó al Pokémon, enojada.

"¡Ahhh!" Exclamó él.

"¿Estaba mintiendo?" Preguntó Snivy.

"No, es él realmente mi hermano." Respondió Maria.

"¿Entonces por qué lo golpeaste en la cabeza?"

"Porque me recordó un momento no muy bonito." Dijo ella y miró al Oshawott, confusa. "¿Qué rayos te paso? ¿Por qué eres un Pokémon?"

"Olvídalo, ¿qué haces en este lugar?" Preguntó Mario, cambio la charla.

"¿No es más que obvio? Vine a buscarte y traerte a casa."

"¡No deberías haber venido a buscarme, este lugar es peligroso!"

"¡A mi no me importa eso! ¡Lo que me importa eres tú!"

Los discutían sin parar, algo muy común entre hermanos. Mientras tanto, Snivy y Vulpix, miraban incómodamente. Los habían olvidado como si nunca existiera.

Por casualidad, Vulpix miró al otro lado. En el rincón de la habitación vio a Buneary, pero no con un buen aspecto.

"¡Buneary!" Gritó Vulpix, preocupada.

Snivy, noto eso y los dos corrieron hacia ella. Era muy sorprendente ver a Vulpix preocupada de alguien más que no sea a ella misma, realmente importaba a Buneary. Los hermanos Gómez, pararon de discutir al ver los Pokémon corrieron hacia su compañera.

"¡Buneary! ¿Qué te paso?" Preguntó ella, preocupada.

"Maria y yo, estábamos buscando... el camino hacia los calabozos... si aún ustedes estaban atrapados..." Explicó Buneary, tratando de ignorar el dolor. "Entonces nos encontramos con un Arbok... él me enveneno. Maria, utilizó... su 'insecticida' para cegarlo un momento... y... corrimos a esta habitación..."

Ella para nada tenía un buen aspecto, necesita un antídoto contra el veneno. Habían perdido su bolsa cuando los Pokémon de tipo fantasma los atacaron. Snivy, miró a Maria. Ella tenía una especie bolsa en su espalda, tal vez tiene algo dentro que pueda curar a su amiga.

"¿Acaso tienes un antídoto?" Preguntó Snivy.

"No tengo ningún antídoto." Dijo Maria. "Solo tengo objetos de mi mundo y objetos que no son para uso medicinal que tome 'prestado'."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Vulpix, enojada. "¿De todos los objetos que tomaste, no tomaste una medicinal?"

"¡Lo siento!" Respondió ella, sarcásticamente. "¡Estaba muy ocupada huyendo de mis perseguidores que olvide tomarlos!"

"¡Cállense los dos!" Ordenó Snivy y luego miró a Vulpix. "Si tú estuvieras en su lugar, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo y no lo puedes negar."

Vulpix, no dijo nada. Solamente se quedó enojada. Pero volviendo al tema, ellos no tenían ninguna cura para Buneary. Eso significa que tendrán que buscarlo.

"¿Maria? ¿Dónde encontraste estos objetos?" Preguntó él.

"En la bodega del piso de arriba."

"Bien, ire arriba a recoger el antídoto. Ustedes vayan a poner a Buneary a un lugar seguro y cuídenla."

Snivy, había tomado tu decisión de buscar la medicina él solo. Maria, estaba desacuerdo. Lo más probable que los Ingobernables estén vigilando el almacén esta ocasión.

"No, es muy peligroso." Dijo Maria.

"Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar que alguien de mi equipo sufra. Es mi responsabilidad cuidarlos."

"Entonces yo voy contigo."

"¿Sabes pelear?"

"No, pero-."

"Entonces llévate a Buneary a un lugar seguro." Dijo Snivy. "Aprecio que quieras ayudarme. Créeme, prefiero tener alguien que cuide a mi espalda. Pero como lo has dicho, no sabes pelear, Vulpix, no tiene mucha experiencia y creo que tu hermano no sabe defenderse."

Mario, no dijo ni una palabra, pero parecía estar de acuerdo. Aún no estaba acostumbrado estar en un cuerpo de Pokémon, se sentía inútil.

"Lo siento, Maria. Es mejor que ustedes tres cuiden a Buneary. Voy a volver lo más rápido que pueda. Lo prometo."

Antes de que Maria pudiera decir algo, Snivy se marchó hacia el tercer piso. Ella solamente esperaba que todo salga bien, pero tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

* * *

Snivy, ya llegó hacia el tercer piso de arriba exitosamente, solo falta localizar el almacén. Deseaba haber preguntado a la humana en que parte de este piso estaba exactamente, pero no podía volver abajo al menos que tenga el antídoto.

Puso mucha atención a sus alrededores si había Ingobernables cerca de su posición. Había logrado derrotar a varios de ellos a rumbo hacia allí, no era ningún problema. Pero era extraño que no se encontrara con el Arbok que Buneary había mencionado anteriormente. Tal vez está abajo tratando de localizar a los demás, solo esperaba que no los encuentre o por lo menos que Vulpix, logre derrotarlo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había logrado llegar al almacén. Era extraño que no había nadie vigilando y que la puerta estuviera abierta, no sabía si la humana ya había encontrado el almacén así o hizo algo. Eso no importa ahora, tenía que recoger el antídoto antes que se desmaye su amiga.

Entró al almacén con mucho cuidado. Se sorprendió la cantidad de objetos en la habitación, desearía tener una bolsa para guardar esos objetos para reemplazar la bolsa robada. Pero tenía un objetivo en este momento. Tal vez cuando ya esté bien Buneary y, que se reunieran con Cubone y Deino, volvieran a aquí y tomen esos objetos para escapar del castillo.

Snivy, encontró una baya meloc. Es una baya que cura a los Pokémon en estado envenenado, era perfecta para curar a Buneary. Agarró la baya y salió del almacén. Cuando salió, Él fue atacado con una semilla susto.

Él estaba completamente inmóvil. Oyó una risa tenebrosa de un Pokémon al lado derecho, incluso podía mirar quien era. Arbok, estaba deslizando hacia Snivy muy confiado. Aunque resaltaba que tenía los ojos irritados.

"Vaya, vaya." Decía él. "¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un pequeño Snivy pasando por aquí. Aunque estaba esperaba una a dos personas aquí."

Ya entendía porque él aquí. Antes de que ellas dos escaparan del Pokémon de tipo veneno, envenenó a Buneary. Sabía de que tendrían que ir a buscar un antídoto para curarla. Así que Arbok se fue hacia el almacén porque es lugar más cercano para buscar a algún objeto y esperar a ellas que vengan por el antídoto. Noto que Snivy que tenía en su mano una baya meloc.

"Ya veo, fuiste por esa baya para curar a tu amiguita. ¿No es cierto?" Preguntó Arbok y Snivy no respondió. "Lo tomaré como un sí."

Arbok se acercó lentamente hacia enfrente de Snivy, invadiendo su espacio personal. Su objetivo era causar miedo a él, pero hacia lo posible para mantener la calma.

"¿Que tal si hacemos un trato? Me llevarás con tus amiguitas y tal ves, TAL VEZ no te haga daño... ¿Entonces qué dices?"

Lo único que Snivy hizo fue mirarlo fijamente al Pokémon.

"Lo tomaré como un no." Dijo Arbok. "Bueno, esto va a doler."

Arbok, abrió la boca para morder al Snivy indefenso. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sintió que le tocó la espalda.

"¡Les dije que yo me encargo de-!" Mientras que volteaba hacia atrás, Maria le rociaba algo en los ojos de ese Pokémon.

"¡No de nuevo! ¡No de nuevo!" Gritaba él, mientras que ella corría hacia Snivy.

Ella agarró a Snivy y corrió del lugar. Él noto que ella estaba dirigiendo hacia donde estaba el resto.

"¡No vayas hacia donde esta los demás!" Ordenó Snivy.

"¡¿Por qué no?!" Cuestiona ella.

"¡Es demasiado arriesgado! ¡Ve a un lugar diferente!"

Se dio cuenta que si va a al lugar seguro, seguramente habrá un Pokémon que les siga. Así que Snivy, tenía razón, es demasiado arriesgado. Entonces corrió hacia una habitación completamente lejos.

Maria, entró habitación que tenía apariencia de un ático. Estaba vieja y polvorienta, tal vez sería un lugar ideal para esperar a que Snivy se recupere. Ella había visto en momento justo que cuando estaba apunto de llegar al almacén que ese Arbok, tenía a Snivy justo lo querría, aunque no sabía lo que había hecho exactamente.

Ella dejó en el suelo a Snivy y él todavía no podía moverse.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te hizo?" Preguntó Maria, preocupada.

"Me arrojo una semilla Susto cuando ya salí del almacén. Eso causa que me petrifique por un tiempo." Respondió Snivy. "¿Pero qué haces tú aquí? Te dije que te quedarás con los demás."

"Lo sé, pero me preocupaba que te sucediera algo malo. Así que después de dejar a Buneary, Mario y Vulpix en el lugar seguro, fui arriba para ver si podía ayudarte si había un problema. Y estaba lo correcto."

Snivy, estaba un poco agradecido que Maria haya escuchado sus instintos. Si ella no hubiera subido aquí, en este mismo momento estaría siendo torturado por Arbok. Hablando de ese Pokémon, que roció a los ojos a él que hizo que estuviera aturdido o algo.

"¿Que le hiciste exactamente a Arbok que no pudo atacarte o seguirnos?" Pregunto Snivy.

"Le rocié insecticida." Respondió ella, mientras que mostraba el objeto. "Acuerdo con esto su componente es permetrina, (aunque no sé exactamente que es) pero mi hermano dice que duele como si lo hubieran echado limón en los ojos."

"¿Y cómo sabe él eso?"

Maria, no dijo le respondió. Solo dirigió la mirada hacia el otro lado, penosamente. No entendía al principio, pero pensándolo detalladamente, ya lo entendía.

"¿¡Le rociaste la insecticida a tu propio hermano!?" Pregunto Snivy, sorprendido.

"¡Fue un accidente!" Respondió Maria, inmediatamente. "¡Estaban viendo como funcionaba y... pasó eso!"

"¡Deberías tener más cuidado!"

"¡QUE FUE UN ACCIDENTE!"

Snivy, respiro profundamente. No iba dejar distraerse en esta platica, tenía que concentrarse en el problema presente.

"Solo olvídalo, debemos ir a entregar esta baya a Buneary."

"De acuerdo."

"Pero tenemos que asegurarnos que no crucemos con ningún Pokémon, especialmente ese Arbok."

"Es la segunda vez que le rocié la insecticida en los ojos, no creo que nos vaya a encontrarnos." Dijo Maria, confiada.

Entonces detrás de ella, Arbok golpeó la puerta tan fuerte que se fue volando. Los dos miraron con mucha sorpresa mientras que él entraba a la habitación.

"¡Yo y mi gran bocata!" Dijo Maria, un poco asustada.

El Pokémon se deslizó hacia Snivy y Maria, muy enojado. Pues él le sobraba las razones por estar enfadado, especialmente con la humana. Había que resaltar que tenía los ojos cerrados.

"¡Ahí están!" Gritó él.

"¡¿Cómo nos encontraste?! ¡Te rocié mi insecticida en tus ojos!"

"¡Aunque me dejaste temporalmente ciego, no significa que pueda escucharlos!"

Ellos dos no sabían que tan agudo era su oído, pero ellos habían gritado cuando hablaban sobre el incidente de Mario.

"Ohhh... ¡chanfle!"

Entonces él atacó con picotazo veneno en Maria. Pero como no podía abrir los ojos, falló el ataque. Aunque casi le habían dado, ella estaba asustada.

"¡Hijo de tu madre!" Exclamó ella.

Arbok atacó con mordida, pero ella salió corriendo y el la persiguió. Como estaba escuchando los pasos de Maria, no tenía problema. Snivy, aún estaba petrificado por la semilla, pero intentaba moverse. A este punto ya en algún momento ya podría moverse.

Como habría previsto, ya acabo el efecto de la semilla susto y podía moverse con facilidad. Antes de ayudar a Maria, examinó la persecución. El dedujo que que él Pokémon seguirá cualquier sonido que causen alguno de los dos. Snivy, tenía que buscar la forma de atacarlo sin hacer ruido para confundirlo.

Mientras que pensaba una estrategia, Maria estaba aún corriendo de Arbok. Como estuvo mas concentrada de evitar los ataques de él, no noto que no debería hacer ruidos.

Sin darse cuenta, ella corrió a la esquina de la habitación. Maria estaba acorralada y no podía escapar. Arbok, podría atacarla en cualquier momento. Pero antes de atacar, Snivy lo atacó con látigo cepa en varios puntos del cuerpo del Pokémon en una distancia segura.

Arbok, persiguió a él, pero como no podía verlo, no podía defenderse. Maria noto que la intención de Snivy era de pegarlo en diferentes direcciones para confundirlo. Aunque esos golpes parecía dolerle como si fuera piquetes de abeja.

Quería ayudar a Snivy en una forma que pudiera ser útil. Pues en combatirlo a mano limpia estaba descartarlo. Tampoco podía segarlo por tercera ocasión y las semillas o cualquier objeto Pokémon estaban en la mochila que dejó a Mario y los demás.

Miró alrededor y vio una gran mueble en la pared a su izquierda. Ella pensaba tirarla sobre Arbok para derrotarlo. Aunque no tenía cuanto pesaba exactamente, pero parecía la intentarlo.

Empezó a caminar hacia el mueble, pero oía como rechina el piso de madera al momento dar el pasó. Temía que si rechinaba lo suficientemente fuerte, Arbok lo escucharía y lo atacara. Entonces camino lentamente.

Mientras tanto, Arbok estaba perdiendo la calma y empezaba a atacar con picotazo veneno en varias direcciones. Snivy, no podía atacarlo como normalmente lo haría si él seguía así por mucho tiempo. Entonces Arbok accidentalmente logró lanzar el ataque hacia Snivy, pero logró evadirlo.

Pero cuando lo esquivo, hizo ruido accidentalmente. Arbok oyó eso y atacó a él con colmillo ígneo. Logró evadirlo, pero Arbok atacó con su cola. Snivy, utilizó látigo cepa para colgar y evitar ataques de combate cercano.

Mientras que Arbok atacaba en vano, Snivy miró alrededor para buscar una nueva estrategia. Él vio a Maria a lado de un mueble grande, ella parecía que quería decirle sin hablar, era tiraría el mueble cuando Arbok estuviera en el lugar indicado. No estaba seguro si fuera buena idea, pero es la mejor apuesta.

Snivy, bajo en el suelo y utilizó látigo cepa para agarrar las dos columnas. Planeaba impulsarse atacar con la fuerza suficiente para mandar al lugar indicado para que la humana tirada el mueble. Mientras que él se preparada, Maria saco del bolsillo trasero una moneda de cinco pesos. Lanzó la moneda delante del mueble y Snivy. Se oyó claramente en el lugar donde cayó la dichosa moneda y Arbok cayó en la trampa. Cuando él atacó en el lugar sin saber que lo engañaron, Snivy se preparó y se lanzó para atacarlo con hoja aguda.

Arbok, terminó en el suelo, aturdido y estaba expuesto. Maria, utilizo toda la fuerza para tirarla antes que se recupere. Parecía que no hacerlo, pero lo logró tirarla. Arbok, se quedó atrapado e intentaba liberarse, aunque parecía que no podía.

Snivy y Maria, se dirigieron al centro de la habitación, en el lugar donde cayó la moneda.

"Y decías que fuera mejor que me quedara con los demás." Dijo Maria, alegre.

"Parece que sí, me alegra que estes aquí." Dijo Snivy, también alegre.

Los dos enfrente del uno del otro. Era sorprendente que apenas conocerse y de ser diferentes especies, hayan hecho un excelente trabajo. Entonces Snivy, vio la moneda de Maria en el piso y la recogió. La moneda era muy diferente de los Poké.

"Aquí está tu moneda." Dijo él, mientras que se la entregaba.

"Gracias." Dijo ella y tomó la moneda.

Entonces Arbok, logró liberarse y atacó a los dos. Tenían la guardia baja y no podían protegerse. Pero luego más sorprendente, un ataque potente había alcanzado a Arbok y lo había dejado desmayado.

Antes estaban sorprendidos y ahora están confundidos. Era bueno que alguien les haya ayudado, ¿pero quién los ayudo? Los dos voltearon a la derecha y vieron a dos Pokémon. Maria no los reconoció, pero Snivy sí. Eran Cubone y Deino.

"Al parecer llegamos a tiempo." Dijo Cubone, muy confiado y feliz al encontrar a su amigo.

Snivy, estaba muy contento. Ya había encontrado a todos los miembros de su equipo en una pieza, aunque no todos, pero tenía la cura para Buneary.

Los dos se dieron un apretón de manos. "Me alegra que estén bien."

"¿Alguna novedad de Buneary y Vulpix?" Preguntó él.

"Están abajo en un lugar seguro, junto con un 'Oshawott'."

"¿Por qué están abajo?"

"Porque están cuidando de Buneary que está envenenada?"

"¿¡Está envenenada!?" Preguntó Deino, preocupado.

"Sí, pero tenemos esta baya meloc. Pero antes de llevarla, ese mismo Arbok utilizó una semilla susto para petrificarme. Hubiera sido torturado si no fuera por Maria que me salvo justo a tiempo." Entonces Cubone, miró a la chica con mucha curiosidad mientras que ella estaba asegurando que si realmente estaba desmayado. "Ella me llevo aquí para escapar de él, pero nos encontró y tuvimos que buscar la manera de derrotarlo hasta que llegaron ustedes."

"¿Oye Snivy, que clase de Pokémon es ella? No puedo adivinar."

"No lo adivinaras porque ella es humana."

Los dos Pokémon se sorprendieron por la revelación de su líder. Creyeron que aquellos seres puros mitos y leyendas.

"¿¡Es humana?!" Exclamó Deino.

"S-sí."

Deino, miró a la humana y corrió hacia ella. Maria, realmente se sorprendió y él Pokémon la abrazo con una velocidad que los dos terminaron en el suelo. Snivy y Cubone, no les dio mucha importancia y siguieron platicando.

"Bueno Snivy, mira lo que encontramos porque te va encantar." Dijo Cubone y lo mostró.

El objeto era una mochila, aunque Snivy no estaba muy impresionado, porque Maria también tenía una mochila parecida. "Las cosas que lleva adentro te sorprenderán."

Mientras que las mostraba, Maria, estaba intentando de quitar a Deino de encima. Por casualidad, ella vio lo que tenía en sus manos.

"¡Esa mochila no es tuya!" Gritó ella y logró quitar a Deino.

"¡Ahora lo es!" Dijo él, mientras que la humana se acercaba, enojada. "¡El que se encuentra se la queda!"

"¡No lo es, dámelo!"

"¡Trátalo de quitarlo!"

Maria, enojada, golpeó la cabeza del Pokémon. Pero se había olvidado del cráneo de Cubone y se terminó lastimándose así misma.

"¡Ahhhh!" Gritó Maria.

"¡Jajaja! ¡Ahora te invito a hacerlo de nuevo!" Dijo Cubone, confiado.

Aún enojada, no iba a dejar que él se burlaba de ella. Maria, no iba caer en lo mismo. En vez del golpearle la cabeza, le piso el pie.

"¡Ahhhhh!"

Mientras que se agarraba el pie, Maria tomo la dichosa mochila. Tras recuperarse, Cubone miró a la humana.

"Además, ¿tu cómo sabes que esa mochila no es mía?"

"Porque le pertenece a mi hermano."

"¿Tu hermano?"

"Sí."

"¿Y donde esta?"

"Con Buneary y Vulpix."

Cubone, estaba confundido. Snivy le contó que él único que estaba con ellas era un Oshawott. El le iba a preguntar a su amigo, pero él lo interrumpió.

"Te lo explicó en el camino." Dijo Snivy. "Primero tenemos que llevar esta baya a Buneary y luego nos largamos del castillo."

"Bueno... tengo que enseñarte algo primero."

Al juzgar el tono de Cubone, no parecía nada bueno. Él sabía algo importante, algo que a Snivy, sospechaba que era malo.

"¿Enseñarme qué cosa?"

"Algo que querrás verlo."


	11. Capítulo 11: Plan B

Desde afuera del castillo, muchos miembros de los Ingobernables vigilaban la entrada. No podía saber cual es el número total, pero eran más que una docena y parecían muy fuertes.

Snivy y Cubone, estaban mirando en el balcón del tercer piso. Antes de que fueran aquí, Snivy había mandado a Maria y Deino a la habitación para entregar la baya meloc para curar a Buneary sin antes decirles dónde estaba el famoso cuarto seguro.

Cubone, estaba lo cierto que Snivy tenía que verlo. Ahora ya no podían ir por la entrada. Él planeaba ir a la entrada y enfrentarlos, con buenos objetos más claro esta. Pero ahora y ni siquiera estar bien preparados, no podrán pasar.

"¿Nos amolamos... verdad?" Preguntó Cubone.

"Todavía no... pero eso significa que debemos pensar en otra forma de salir..." Dijo Snivy.

"Y no solo eso, también averigüé que Mienshao llegara al castillo dentro de una hora."

Ese dato no lo sabía él. Si no estaba en el castillo, quién estará a cargo de su ausencia. Snivy, solo sabía la información básica de ellos.

"¿No está aquí?"

"Es lo que decía unos Pokémon, pero la verdad es que no estoy seguro."

No hubo una respuesta, Snivy miraba la entrada, pero en realidad estaba pensando una forma de escapar.

"¿Y se te ocurre un plan?"

"No."

"Creo que me alegra que seas el líder, porque te echarán la culpa si no lo logramos salir de este lugar con vida."

"Oh, gracias." Dijo Snivy, sarcásticamente.

"De nada."

Snivy, difícilmente podía pensar en una solución. Tenía un equipo era nuevo y no estaban preparados para esta clase de situación. Además no era solamente sus compañeros, también tenía que cuidar de Maria y Mario. Hablando de ellos, no sabían nadas de ellos excepto que son hermanos o eso es lo que dicen.

Pero una cosa es clara, tenía que ir con los demás. Era inútil pensar en lugar que cualquiera pudiera verlo, además que esta tema es mejor hablarlo con todos.

"Volvamos con los demás, tal vez entre todos juntos podamos encontrar a una solución." Dijo Snivy.

"Me parece bien." Dijo Cubone y los dos se fueron al cuarto seguro.

"¿Oye, Snivy? ¿Qué crees estarán haciendo los demás en este momento?"

"No sé, pero estoy seguro que Buneary ya está curada a este punto. Aunque la verdad, presiento que ella está en otro problema."

"¡¿Otro?!" Preguntó Cubone.

"Sí, pero no sé cual es."

* * *

Buneary, ya estaba curada, gracias por Snivy, Maria, Cubone y Deino por haber conseguido la cura y de vencer a Arbok. Aunque no contaba de haber salido del problema es en meterse en otro problema más difícil que el otro. Pero ahora tenía un objetivo.

Ganar en Uno.

Cuando Maria y Deino, llegaron al cuarto seguro y con la cura, les dijeron que Cubone tenía que enseñar una cosa muy importante a Snivy y regresarían lo más rápido posible. Para una forma de matar el tiempo, Mario, sacó una Barajas de carta del juego Uno de su mochila.

Todos los presentes, incluyendo a Vulpix (que sorprendió mucho a Buneary, ya que no era un Pokémon que le gustaba estar con muchas personas, especialmente en un juego.) habían decidido jugar el juego humano.

Por lo que ella entendía, todos empezaban con siete cartas y el primero que se deshaga de todas las cartas de su mano, gana el juego. La forma de hacerlo poniendo una carta este de acuerdo con el color o número de la carta puesta del centro. Si hay un caso de que un jugador no tenga cartas que poner, tiene que robar de la baraja hasta sacar la carta correcta. Pero también existe cartas especiales que hace cambiar de color o hacer que otro jugador robar cartas y entre muchas más.

En este momento ella tiene cuatro cartas de cada color en su mano. La carta central era un siete rojo y Buneary un tres rojo, aunque tenía un siete amarillo. No sabía cual de las dos poner. La opción más indicada sería el siete amarillo para cambiar el color central y además puede que alguno de los otros jugadores no tenga un amarillo. Entonces puso el amarillo.

Ahora era turno del jugador del lado derecho, ósea de Vulpix. Ella tenía tres cartas de su mano, pero no parecía muy feliz.

"¡Me lleva el chanfle, Buneary!" Exclamó mientras que agarraba dos cartas de la baraja y ponía la segunda carta de color amarillo al centro.

La verdad, Buneary no sintió ofendida. El juego era muy entretenido, te hace sacar el lado más competitivo de una persona. El único que importante es la victoria, nada más que la victoria.

Le tocaba esta ocasión a Deino. Él miró hacia elas cinco cartas de su mano y luego las del centro. Él no hacía nada más que ver las cartas repentinamente como si no supiera jugar.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Buneary.

"No tengo cartas de color amarillo." Respondió Deino.

"Entonces come." Dijo Maria, mientras que apuntaba la baraja.

"¿Qué coma?" Preguntó él, confundido.

"Sí."

Entonces Deino, agarro una carta de la baraja. Lo más sorprendente es que esa misma carta se la metió en la boca. Él había creído que ella decía que se la comiera la carta, no que la añadiera a su mano. Antes que pudiera arruinar la carta, Maria, abrió la boca del Pokémon.

"¡Que la robaras, no que la comieras! ¡Menso!" Gritó ella y agarró la carta en la boca de Deino.

Maria, empezó a secar la carta que estaba cubierta de saliva. No podía creer que hubiera una persona que realmente creyó que debería comer una carta que para nada es comestible.

Después de secarla. Maria, le entregó la carta, esperando que Deino no volviera hacer lo mismo en su siguiente robo.

"¿Su amigo es siempre es así?"

"Siempre." Respondió Vulpix, esperando impacientemente a que regresaran a jugar.

Deino, no dijo nada al respecto y robó otras tres cartas más. La tercera carta era 6 amarillo, era la indicada para colocarla.

Ahora le tocaba a Maria, ella puso un seis verde en el centro. Ella tenía ahora tres cartas, igual que Buneary. El siguiente turno era de Mario, quien tenía dos cartas en su mano, dando entender que era el más cercano a ganar el juego.

"¡Uno!" Dijo Mario, tras poner un uno verde.

Los demás se sorprendieron en una forma dramática. No sabía cual era la última carta de Mario, por lo que podía ser de cualquier color. Ahora tenían que una carta que no sea del color de él o hacer que robe carta a través de una carta especial.

Entonces Snivy y Cubone, entraron a la habitación, antes de que le tocara a Buneary a poner su carta de color verde. Snivy, estaba feliz a encontrarse con sus amigos en el cuarto, (ademas de no perderse en el camino). Antes de contarles todo lo vieron, estaba curioso al ver lo que ellos estaban jugando.

"¿Que están haciendo?" Pregunto Snivy.

"Jugando un juego humano llamado Uno." Respondió Buneary. "¿Al terminar esta partida, quieres jugar?"

Él no estaba feliz por la invitación al juego, es más, no estaba nada contento que ellos jugaran en una situación peligrosa. Deberían estar tomando en serio todo esto.

"¿Como pueden jugar en estos momentos?"

"Bueno, es que como los estábamos esperándolos, Mario, saco unas cartas de Uno y propuso que jugáramos hasta que llegaran aquí."

"Eso no me importa." Dijo Snivy. "Debemos concentrarnos al problema presente. Hay muchos Ingobernables vigilando la entrada del castillo. Ya no podemos salir por ahí. Ahora tenemos que pensar en una forma o buscar una salida. ¿Cierto muchachos?"

"¡Gane!" Gritó Mario, tras colocar la última carta de su mano.

Todos ellos, excepto Cubone, habían ignorado a Snivy y habían continuando el juego. Él estaba muy enfadado, incluso les había golpeado la cabeza a cada uno en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Luego Snivy les contó más tranquilo todo lo que había dicho anteriormente. La esperanza de ellos de salir del castillo había disminuido drásticamente.

"Entonces estamos amolados." Dijo Vulpix, asumiendo lo peor.

"No lo estaremos si usamos nuestras cabezas para salir del castillo."

Deino, levantó la pata.

"Me refiero en sentido figurado."

Deino, bajo su pata.

"¿Qué tal si nos escapamos por donde nos llevaron por los Pokémon de tipo fantasma?" Sugirió Buneary.

"Es una buena idea, pero de seguro ya debieron haber imaginado qué tal vez busquemos ese camino y pusieron otros Pokémon para vigilar." Explicó él.

Ya es otra salida que no es posible escapar. No conocían otro camino para poder huir del lugar.

"Bueno seré sincera," Maria empezaba a hablar. "Mario y yo iremos por donde vinimos."

"¿Y donde es eso?" Preguntó Cubone.

"Como el piso de más arriba del todo el castillo."

Los Pokémon se sorprendieron por la respuesta de la humana, ir a los pisos de arriba. Las salidas que estaban vigilados por los Ingobernables parecía peligrosos, pero eso era un suicidio.

"¿¡Aún estás dispuesta a ir arriba!?" Preguntó Buneary, preocupada.

"Por supuesto."

El resto de los Pokémon, excepto Buneary, no sabía el motivo de ir arriba, aunque sospechaban de que fuera una salida diferente.

"¿¡Estas loca!?" Preguntó Snivy, sorprendido. "¡Es peligroso, no vas a ir arriba!"

"Con todo respeto Snivy, tú no me mandas órdenes a mi o a mi hermano. Antes de ir a buscarlo, había hecho una promesa de que lo encontraría y le traería a casa, guste o no."

Maria, esta muy determinada a llevar a su hermano a donde sea su hogar. Snivy, entendía la valentía de la chica perfectamente. Si tuviera que rescatar a un ser querido o cercano, haría lo que fuera. Pero como miembro del equipo de rescate, tenía la obligación de proteger a quienes lo necesitan. Ella puede ser lista, pero con eso no basta.

"No es que me guste o no me guste, no voy a dejar que tu y tu hermano arriesgarse de esa forma."

"Bueno, yo-." Mario, iba a hablar, pero su hermana mayor lo interrumpió.

"Espera un momento, Mario. Deja que arregle esto."

"Pero creo que Snivy, tiene razón."

Maria, dejó de hablar en ese mismo momento y miró a su hermano, confundida.

"¿Estas hablando en serio?"

"Sí, es que no estoy seguro que los dos podamos escapar. Especialmente yo teniendo cuerpo de un Pokémon."

En ese momento, Cubone se unió a la platica. Cuando él y Snivy iban hacia aquí, su amigo dijo que Mario era un humano, pero que estaba en un cuerpo de un Oshawott por razones que desconocía.

"Hablando de eso. ¿Cómo es que terminaste siendo un Pokémon?" Preguntó él.

Los demás les llamó la atención ese detalle. Nadie sabía porque Mario era un Pokémon y del porque estaba aquí. Su hermana ya sabía porque su hermano estaba en el castillo, pero no sabía toda la historia.

"No solo eso, ¿qué pasó contigo en ese día que desapareciste?" Preguntó Maria.

Todos lo miraron atentamente a él, esperando por una explicación. Mario, estaba de acuerdo en contarles con todo lo sucedido.

"Bueno... ¿cómo se los contaré...?"

"Con la boca." Dijo Deino y Mario estaba un poco molesto.

"Me refiero como podré explicar lo acontecimientos."

"Ah."

Mario, pensaba una forma de empezar a contarles todo lo que a pasado desde el incidente. Tras un breve pensamiento, empezó a hablar.

"Todo empezó en 25 de Agosto," Mario contaba, mientras que recordaba momentos exactos de lo que decía. "yo había conseguido estar en el grupo del periodismo de la escuela-"

"Espera, espera." Interrumpió Cubone. "¿Qué es periodismo?"

"El periodismo es el trabajo donde se recolecta información de los acontecimientos para difundirla a la sociedad."

"Ahhh... no entendí nada." Dijo Deino, confuso.

Sus compañeros se le quedaron viendo, molestos. Los dos humanos pensaron que Deino, no pudo entender la explicación.

"Déjame que te de un ejemplo." Dijo María, dispuesto a ayudar a Deino. "Los periodistas se dedican ha investigar hechos que han sucedido y publicarlos públicamente como noticia. ¿Entendiste?"

"Ahhh... no."

Los humanos, ahora estaban molestos y entienden porque sus amigos están enojados con él. Pero no conocían que tan grande es la torpeza del Pokémon.

"Te lo pongo de esta forma." Dijo Vulpix. "Ellos son unos chismosos."

Los hermanos Gomez, se sintieron muy ofendidos por lo acaba de decir aquel Pokémon. Especialmente la chica que realmente era su trabajo.

"Yo dije exactamente lo mismo cuando me lo contó Maria." Dijo Buneary, honestamente.

Maria, estaba apunto de hablar, pero el líder de equipo lo interrumpió. Porque quería que Mario continuara con la historia y impedir una disputa.

"Bueno, síguenos contando." Dijo Snivy.

"Ya voy." Afirmó él. "Había conseguido estar en el grupo de periodismo de la escuela para aprender periodismo y con esperanzas de convertirme periodista igual que mi hermana-."

"Un segundo." Interrumpió Cubone, de nuevo. "¿Tu hermana es periodista?"

"Sí." Afirmó Maria. "Había conseguido el trabajo cuando termine la escuela. Nuestro sueño siempre fue de ser periodista y planeamos trabajar los dos juntos, incluso convencí a mi jefe que lo contratará cuando ya salga del colegio."

Mario, miró a su hermana muy sorprendido. Ella había conseguido un trabajo de periodista para él, estaba feliz que Maria hiciera eso por él. Ahora los dos podrán cumplir su sueño.

"¿¡En serio!?" Pregunto Mario, muy sorprendido.

"Por supuesto."

A Buneary le parecía muy amable que Maria haya hecho eso por él. Le recordaba que ella y Snivy, lo tanto que querían unirse al equipo de rescate. No podía sentir nostálgico al ver que lo hermanos podrán cumplir el sueño.

"Mario." Dijo Snivy y él regreso a contar la historia.

"Oh lo siento. Como decía, estaba muy feliz haber al grupo, pero esa alegría no duró por mucho. No había nada especial para reportar en la escuela-."

"¿Qué esperabas? Estas en una escuela." Interrumpió Cubone, por tercera vez.

"¡Cubone!" Exclamó Snivy, porque quería el humano siguiera contando la historia.

Cubone, no dijo nada. Entonces Mario siguió hablando. "Era muy aburrido, quería hacer un reportaje muy interesante, para demostrar que puedo ser un gran periodista. Entonces escuché rumores de una casa abandonada."

Snivy, no pudo evitar recordar que él y su equipo fueron secuestrados en una casa abandonada. Y no era el único, también Cubone y Vulpix les sorprendió ese detalle.

"¿Una casa abandonada?" Preguntó Snivy.

"Ya se por donde vas con eso." Dijo Maria. "Estás relacionando con la casa abandonada de tu mundo y de la mía. ¿No es así?"

Él estaba sorprendido que la humana, hubiera adivinado las sospechas de él y de sus compañeros.

"Buneary y yo, hablamos. Llegamos a la conclusión de esas dos casas están conectadas a este castillo."

"¿Conectadas?" Preguntó Vulpix.

"Exacto. La casa vieja de mi mundo, tiene debajo un portal a este mundo. Y la casa de este mundo, debe tener un camino secreto hasta el castillo."

Pues la sospechas de dos ellas parecen estar correctas. No se sorprende de estar minutos en esa casa, fueran capturados por sorpresa. Estaban vigilando si hubiera alguien que estuviera de conocer este secreto.

"Con razón estaban esos Pokémon de tipo fantasma en ese horrible casa." Dijo Cubone. "Querían vigilar el otro camino de su guarida para evitar que un Pokémon por casualidad lo descubriera."

"¿Dijiste Pokémon de tipo fantasma?" Preguntó Mario, curioso.

"Sí, ¿por qué?"

"Bueno, cuando salí de la casa hace tres días-."

"Más bien saliste de noche de la casa sin permiso y de que nuestra madre te dijo que no vayas al lugar."

Mario, no estaba sorprendido. Cuando se trata de una investigación, su hermana era la más capable y buena que él conocía. Más bien, la única que conoce.

"Bueno, como decía, había ido aquel lugar. Al principio, parecía que no hubiera nada raro en la casa abajo de mi mundo. O eso creía hasta que Esos 'Pokémon de tipo fantasma' me jalaron desde el suelo con su extraña habilidad de tras pasar paredes. Me llevaron a un portal en contra mi voluntad hacia su castillo para solamente convertirme en Pokémon y encerrarme."

"¿Pero como te convertiste en Pokémon exactamente?" Preguntó Buneary.

"Cuando me convirtieron, soltaron un humo extraño a mi alrededor. Cuando se despegó, ya era un Pokémon."

La explicación de Mario, no parecía muy buena y concisa. Pero claramente se notaba que faltaba más información, como el motivo y cómo exactamente lo transformado.

"¿Pero como se siente ser Pokémon?" Preguntó Buneary, curiosa. "Bueno, porque eras humano y debe ser extraño para ti."

"La verdad que sí es extraño." Afirmó él. "Pero raro que me sienta normal, como así hubiera vivido toda mi vida."

Los demás, les costaba mucho imaginarse estar en el cuerpo de otra especie. Apenas podían creer lo que estaba enfrente de ellos.

"Pero esto no cambia el hecho que no podemos irnos de este estupido lugar." Dijo Vulpix, concentrando en el problema actual.

Snivy, no pudo evitar volver a preguntarse como podían escaparse. Aunque él recordaba una, usar un orbe de escape. Esos objetos podían transportar a todo un equipo de un Mystery Dungeon o cualquier lugar. Pero desafortunadamente, no habían encontrado ese orbe cuando recogieron objetos del almacén y de la bodega.

Pero él sabe que los Ingobernables deben tener esos orbes guardados en un lugar del castillo. Ahora que lo piensa, como habrán llegado los dos humanos aquí. Es más, ¿cómo es que su hermana no terminó siendo capturada?

"Maria, ¿Cómo evitaste ser capturada?" Preguntó Snivy.

"Tiene razón, Snivy. Debiste ser capturada en el momento de poner un pie en esa casa." Dijo Mario.

Una vez que lo piensa. Cuando ella y su amigo habían entrado a la casa, no fueron secuestrados por ningún Pokémon, incluso los dos habían descubierto el portal sin complicación.

"La verdad es que cuando un amigo del trabajo y yo fuimos a la casa abandonada, no hubo ningún Pokémon de tipo fantasma que nos atacara al momento del descubrir el portal."

"¿Un portal?" Preguntó Cubone.

"Sí." Afirmó ella. "Ese portal puede transporta personas de mi mundo al tuyo o lo contrario. Así, pero cuando pase por el portal, me vi acorralada por ellos."

"¿Pero entonces cómo no terminaste siendo atrapada?"

"Un Pokémon parecido de rana tiro por accidente un orbe extraño y todos se quedaron como paralizados excepto un Pokémon con piel rígida de rojo y azul, y yo. Durante la confusión, le rocié mi insecticida y corrí como si no tuviera un mañana. Logre evadirlos y baje sin que me encontraran hasta encontrarme con Buneary."

Snivy, estaba impresionado con Maria. Haber utilizado solamente su inteligencia para evitar ser descubierta por los Ingobernables, era muy buena.

"Suertuda." Dijo Vulpix.

Maria, no sintió insultada. Ella estaba de acuerdo con ella. Si hubiera un Pokémon fantasmal vigilando la casa y que el otro Pokémon no hubiera tirado aquel orbe por accidente, tal vez estuviera capturada en ese momento o lo hubieran transformado un Pokémon igual que su hermano.

"¿Mencionaste un portal, verdad?" Preguntó Snivy.

"Sí." Afirmó Maria, curiosa por la pregunta del Pokémon. "¿Por qué?"

Cubone, reconocía la expresión de su amigo, estaba pensando en una idea. Pero al parecer la idea no era muy buena.

"Puede que si haya una forma de salir..."

"¡¿Cuál?!" Preguntó Buneary.

"Por los orbes de escapes."

Todos excepto Cubone, no sabía que era ese orbe y como funcionan.

"¿Orbes de escape?" Preguntó Maria.

"Funciona para salir de cualquier lugar y transporta a un lugar seguro, como un Gremio o en la entrada de un pueblo."

"¡¿Puede transportarnos fuera del castillo?!"

"Sí." Afirmó él líder. "Pero desafortunadamente no tenemos ningún orbe de escape."

"¿No tenemos?" Preguntó Vulpix.

"Ninguna." Respondió Cubone. "Ya buscamos dos almacenes y no encontramos esos orbes."

"¿Pero entonces-?" Iba preguntar Buneary, pero Snivy la Interrumpió.

"Ellos son los Ingobernables, los orbes de escape deben estar guardados en alguna parte."

"¿Pero donde?" Preguntó Mario.

"Lo más probable que estén guardados en los pisos de arriba."

Él se está refiriendo de que hay que arriesgarse para encontrar los orbes de escape para salir del castillo y volver al pueblo. Snivy, no tenía idea como será arriba, pero tenía el presentimiento de que para nada será fácil.

"Entonces sí vamos arriba de todas maneras." Dijo Cubone.

"Parece que sí." Dijo Snivy, afirmando lo que estaba planeando.

"Pero tú mismo dijiste que es una locura." Dijo Deino.

"Lo sé, pero no hay opción, tenemos que buscarlos." Entonces Snivy, miró fijamente a todos de su alrededor. "Para eso, tenemos que trabajar como un equipo si queremos salir de aquí."

Snivy, noto la expresión de Vulpix. Ella, no le encantaba la idea de arriesgarse y también de trabajar con gente que no conoce y que consideraba como insoportables.

"Todos." Dijo él, mientras miraba a Vulpix, muy seriamente.

Ella no dijo nada, solo apartó la mirada. Sin importar que tanto odiaba la idea, iba a intentar lo que nunca había hecho. Trabajar en equipo.

"Así que hay que mantenerse juntos y no separarse. ¿Entendidos?"

Los demás pensaron brevemente, sobre el peligro. Pero sabían que Snivy estaba en lo correcto. Sin importar el peligro, todos estaban dispuestos a salir del castillo.

"¿Entonces qué estamos esperando? Vámonos de aquí." Dijo Vulpix.

* * *

Druddigon, se estaba echando agua en los ojos para intentar quitar el horrible dolor que la humana le había rociado hace tiempo. Él se había rascado los ojos, pero eso le causaba más dolor y que tenía duras garras. Por suerte su compañera, Gardevoir examinó el daño y recomendó que intentara utilizar agua.

"¡No puedo creer que esta pasando esto!" Dijo Stuntank, enojada. "¿¡Cómo es que una humana pudo escapar!? ¡Y además que los prisioneros se escaparon, incluyendo ese humano que lo convertimos en Pokémon! ¡Se suponía que somos los Ingobernables! ¡Nadie nos para!"

Stuntank, es una de las mejores de los Ingobernables por su gran habilidad de envenenar a sus enemigos. La mayoría de los que se encontraba aquí era los mejores. Druddigon y Gardevoir, eran los más inteligentes y fuertes. Inclusive ellos dos eran de los que Mienshao más confiaba. También hay otro Pokémon que destacaba en los Ingobernables. Machamp. Él era el más fuerte de todos, gracias a su fuerza, había llegado a vencer a muchísimos Pokémon por lo que terminó muy bien recompensado y tener un buen rango.

"¡Ya cállate, Stuntank!" Exclamó Druddigon. "Tarde o temprano, los terminaremos atrapando a ellos."

"Tiene razón, Druddigon." Dijo Gardevoir. "Por lo que sabemos, esos Pokémon son nuevos y que los humanos no soy famosos por su gran fuerza. No hay posibilidad alguna que logren salir de aquí... con vida."

Entonces Machamp, se levantó con muchas energías.

"¡Yo me encargaré de ellos personalmente!" Dijo Machamp.

"No." Dijo Gardevoir. "Tengo una mejor idea."

"¿Cuál es tu idea?" Preguntó Stuntank.

"Mandemos a Código Cero que se encargue de ellos."

Todos los Pokémon que estaban alrededor de ella, la miraron muy sorprendidos. Ellos habían visto ese Pokémon y sabían que eso era muy peligroso, solo algunos no se atrevían a acercarse por el temo que eso causaba.

"¡¿Quieres mandar esa cosa?!" Pregunto ella, muy sorprendida. "¡Mienshao, nos ordenó que no usemos eso!"

"Lo sé. Pero esta es la oportunidad perfecta para ver sus habilidades en acción."

"¡Pero ella-!"

"¡Suficiente!" Interrumpió Druddigon. "Estoy seguro que Mienshao estaría de acuerdo mandar a Código Cero. Ella siempre quiso saber qué tal es su poder."

Stuntank, querría que ellos no mandaran ese Pokémon, pero sabía que no tenía el poder para decir lo contrario y que Gardevoir ya se dirigía a la habitación de Código Cero. Entonces ella, solamente se dirigió a salir de la sala, muy enojada.

Gardevoir, fue caminando hacia una habitación con una puerta de metal que parecía muy fuerte. Utilizó la llave para abrirla. El cuarto era muy oscuro y no tenía ninguna vela. Pero en lo más oscuro, se podía ver unos ojos grises, aunque de una forma muy sombría.

"Tenemos una tarea para ti." Dijo ella, sin ningún miedo o dudas.

Ese Pokémon, solamente se quedó mirándola y, dando un gruñido lento y atemorizante.


	12. Capítulo 12: Las dos llaves

"Hola, este es Mario Gómez." Decía él, mientras hablaba con su cámara de video que estaba grabando todo. "Si encuentran este video o que le entregue mi hermana, significa que no logre salir del castillo. Puede que esté prisionero o peor... en un ataúd. Quien sea que encuentra esta cámara, entréguenla a mi madre. Mamá, lo siento mucho. No debí haberte desobedecido. Lamento por no ser el hijo que querías que fuera. Te amo, mamá. Y mi hermana también te ama. No importa que los dos estemos muertos, siempre te-."

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Deino, que se acercaba al lado izquierdo de Mario.

"Estoy grabando mis últimas palabras para la posteridad." Respondió Mario, mientras prestaba atención al Pokémon, sin dejar de grabar.

"Por qué?"

"En caso si ninguno de nosotros o yo, vaya a sobrevivir."

"Oh."

Hubo un momento incómodo. Deino se quedó ahí parado mientras que la cámara estaba encendida y grabando todo ese mismo momento. Mario, quería seguir diciendo sus últimas palabras, ya que no quería repetirlo y que el Pokémon siguiera ahí, estaba quitando toda seriedad del video.

"Oye, Deino. ¿Tienes algo que decir?"Preguntó Mario.

"¿Yo?"

"Sí. ¿Si tienes algo que arrepientas de no haber hecho algo?"

Deino, pensó en ese momento. No estaba seguro si estaba arrepentido o decir algo.

"¡Oh sí estoy arrepentido de no haber hecho algo!"

Entonces Mario, apuntó la cámara hacia Deino. Él creía si Deino dijera lo que no hizo, tal ves él se iría y dejaría a Mario a solas para que pudiera hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

"Adelante." Dijo Mario.

"Me arrepiento de no haber comido una castaña." Dijo Deino.

Él Pokémon no dijo nada. Mario, espero unos segundos por si acaso Deino, dijera algo más, pero solo hubo un momento incómodo.

"¿Eso es todo...?" Preguntó él.

"Sí."

"... ¿Puedes dejarme a solas?"

"Sí." Respondió Deino y se fue.

Tras que él se fuera, Mario volvió a apuntar con la cámara a si mismo para volver a decir sus últimas palabras.

"Bueno, como decía. No importa que los dos estemos muertos, siempre te-."

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo ahí parado?!" Preguntó Vulpix, que apareció sorpresivamente. "Se acabó el descanso. Vámonos."

"P- Pero estoy grabando mis últimas palabras si no conseguimos salir de aquí con vida."

"¡Yo no me voy a morir en este castillo y tú tampoco si te quedas parado haciendo eso."

"De acuerdo, ya voy." Dijo Mario y apago la cámara.

Él y Vulpix, volvieron con el grupo y entonces siguieron con su camino hacia las escaleras para subir al próximo piso.

Nuestros héroes permanecían juntos en todo momento. Snivy, estaba al frente, Cubone estaba detrás y los demás estaban en el centro. Lo primordial era evitar que los encuentren y no hacer peleas innecesarias. Si querían ir arriba sin llamar la atención, tenían que ocultar sus intenciones de tomar los orbes de escape. Hasta ahora no hubo ningún encuentro con los Ingobernables, algo que era muy bueno ya que subieron dos pisos sin problemas.

Durante su travesía. Los hermanos Gómez aprovecharon el momento para grabar y tomar fotografías a los Pokémon con sus cámaras. El objetivo era tener pruebas de que estos seres existen y demostrar de que lo estaban viviendo.

_Los hermanos Gómez descubren un nuevo mundo y una nueva especie._ Historia del año.Pensó Maria, muy alegre.

Pero tuvieron que explicar lo que estaban haciendo y como funcionaban esos objetos ya que se sentían incómodos. Una vez que los hermanos lo pensaban, eran como paparazzis, persiguiendo e invadiendo espacio personales de las estrellas.

Entraron a un lugar que era muy grande, sin ningún mueble y que no había Ingobernables. Lo que resaltaba que enfrente de ellos habían una puerta grande hasta el final. Pero su lado derecho había un mapa.

"Maria, Mario." Dijo Snivy. "Intenten abrir la puerta." Luego miró a su amiga, Buneary. "Buneary, vigila si se acerca algún Ingobernable por aquí."

Ella se quedó en la puerta por donde entraron, los hermanos se dirigieron hacia la otra puerta para poder forzar la cerradura. Ellos dos les habían contado que tenían ganzúa que funcionan para abrir cerraduras de puertas o candados y de que saben como hacerlo. Snivy, acompañado por Cubone y Vulpix fueron por un mapa, mientras que Deino fue por su lado.

Snivy, agarro el mapa y empezó a examinarlo. Vio que la puerta de que los hermanos fueron a abrirla, llevaba a una escaleras que les conducían al próximo piso. Pero que el lado derecho e izquierdo que conducían a un lugar de su lado que marcaba que guardaban una dos llaves. El izquierda guardaba una llave azul y la derecha una llave roja.

Se preguntaba porque estaba marcado esas llaves en el mapa, entonces recordó que la puerta había dos cerrojos. Uno azul y el otro rojo. Era claro que para abrir la puerta, había que utilizar esas llaves.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Vulpix.

"Que en el mapa marca la ubicación de dos llaves, una de cada color." Respondió Snivy.

"¿Y?" Dijo Vulpix.

"Quiere decir que para abrir aquella puerta, necesitáremos esas llaves."

Cubone y Vulpix, miraron el mapa y luego la puerta.

"Ya veo." Dijo Cubone, comprendiendo lo que se hace falta para abrir la puerta.

"¿Y eso que? Mandamos a los dos hermanos que abrieran esa puerta. No necesitamos ir a por esas llaves." Dijo Vulpix.

Por casualidad, los dos hermanos estaban regresando con los demás, pero al parecer sin ningún logro.

"Malas noticias." Dijo Maria.

"Hablaste demasiado rápido." Dijo Cubone y Vulpix se enoja.

"No podemos abrir la puerta. Los mecanismos del cerrojo son diferentes de las puertas normales, necesitamos llaves que sean compatibles con los cerrojos."

"No hace falta saber cuales son las llaves" Dijo el Pokémon de tipo tierra, mientras que entregaba el mapa a Maria.

Mientras que los hermanos revisaban el mapa, los demás estaban discutiendo. Además de que también esos dos estaban escuchando todo.

"Ahora debemos ir a por esas llaves." Dijo Snivy.

"¿Pero por qué aquellas dos llaves están separados en esos cuartos?" Preguntó Vulpix.

Esa era una buena pregunta, ¿para que tenían las dos llaves separadas? Tal vez hay algo importante en los siguientes pisos para que tener una puerta con dos cerrojos diferentes para tener la llaves separadas.

Entonces Deino, corrió hacia los demás con una hoja de papel en su boca. El trataba de decir que 'mira lo que encontré', pero como tenía la boca tapada, no pudieron entenderlo. Snivy agarró y empezó a leerlo.

"¿Qué dice?" Preguntó Cubone.

"Eso voy." Dijo Snivy. "Dice 'atención. Solamente se permite el acceso a aquellos miembros de rango plata y mayor a los siguientes pisos. La llave azul y roja estarán guardados y vigilados por seguridad hasta que se la orden de permiso para utilizarlos."

Snivy, pensó en una estrategia para tomar las llaves sin llamar la atención. Pensaba que todos iban por una llave y luego por la otra, esa forma sería seguro, aunque existía la posibilidad de que alguna otra forma que los otros Pokémon de que estuvieran cuidando la otra llave, terminarían enterando y darán la alarma de que nuestros héroes están aquí y que están tras las llaves.

"¿Entonces cuál llave vamos primero?" Preguntó Mario.

"No. Vamos por las dos." Dijo Snivy, decidido. "Buneary, Maria y Deino; ustedes irán por la llave roja. Cubone, Vulpix, Mario y yo iremos por la llave azul."

Pues era muy entendible. Sería muy rápido si se dividieran y tomar las dos llaves, no perderían el tiempo, pero sería más riesgoso.

"No. Yo voy con Buneary y Deino." Dijo Vulpix, inconforme con el equipo que le tocó. "Que Maria, vaya con ustedes tres."

La forma con la que lo dijo no agrado mucho a Maria, parecía que no importara a la humana. Aunque preferiría estar con su hermano para cuidarlo.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Vulpix. ¿No podemos hacer un cambio?" Preguntó ella.

"No habrá ningún cambio." Dijo Snivy. "Créanme, así está bien."

"Pero yo-"

"Sé que quieres estar con tu hermano para cuidarlo." Dijo Snivy, adivinando lo que Maria, quería. "Pero no sabemos si habrá puertas cerradas o que la llave que estamos buscando está cerrada con candado."

Eso tenía mucho sentido, los hermanos saben como abrir las cerraduras, necesitan en cada equipo en caso de encontrarse con lo antes mencionado. Pero aún así, ella le costó mucho trabajo encontrar con su hermano, no había forma de que planeaba separarse

"No te preocupes, lo cuidaré a toda costa." Dijo Snivy, tratando de convencer a ella y que estaba muy dispuesto a protegerlo de todas maneras.

Maria, quería de una manera de persuadir al Pokémon, pero la sinceridad de él parecía dar confianza. Entonces recordó que Snivy fue que lo había rescatado en primer lugar.

Así que la chica decidió confiar en él y dejar que cuide a su hermano.

"De acuerdo." Dijo Maria. "Cuídense mucho. Todos ustedes." Entonces miró a Buneary y Deino. "Vámonos a por esa llave."

Maria fue a la puerta derecha del cuarto, Deino estaba siguiéndola por detrás.

"¡Buena suerte!" Dijo Buneary y siguió al resto.

Tras que ellos dejaran el cuarto, ya sería adecuado que el otro equipo partiera a su búsqueda. Pero Vulpix no había parado de discutir.

"Hubiera sido mejor que yo estuviera con ellos." Dijo Vulpix, enfadada.

"Por supuesto que no." Respondió Snivy. "No hubiera forma de que funcionara."

"¡¿Por qué no?!"

Snivy, pensó muy bien en lo próximo que iba a decir. Aunque de todas maneras a ella no la tomaría muy bien, al menos no hacerla enojar mucho.

"Porque tú estás agresiva con Maria."

Los tres estaban confusos con la respuesta del líder.

"¿Agresiva con mi hermana?" Preguntó Mario.

Cubone, empezó a pensar porque ella estaba enojada. Recordaba cuando se dirigían a la búsqueda de los orbes de escape, ella trataba estar con Buneary. Era muy de costumbre de que las dos estuvieran juntos, pero Buneary estaba con Maria y que Vulpix se había enojado sin saber el porque. Entonces Cubone se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no podía creer.

"¡VULPIX ESTÁ CELOSA!" Grito Cubone, muy sorprendido.

Los demás miraron a Cubone con mucha sorpresa por su reacción. Snivy, quería callarlo, pero no había forma que pudiera hacerlo.

"¡Hahahahahaha! ¡No está pasando! ¡No está pasando! ¡Una enojona como Vulpix, está celosa de que su amiga se lleva muy bien que no sea ella! ¡No me lo puedo creer!"

Mientras que Cubone hablaba sin parar. Snivy y Mario, notaron que Vulpix se enojaba con cada palabra que él decía sobre los celos de ella. El humano se hizo un lado muy lentamente por miedo que algo malo le pase.

"¡En serio! ¡Esto es lo mejor que ha pasado! ¡Vulpix está celosa! ¡Vulpix está celosa! ¡Tengo que contarles mis amigos sobre esto cuando volvamos! ¡Se sorprenderán de que esta bruja está-!"

En ese momento, Vulpix uso rayo de hielo con una potencia que nadie ha visto jamás. Cuando termino, Cubone estaba completamente congelado. Snivy, no podía creer que su compañera tuviera ese poder tan impresionante, es cierto que no es la primera vez que ella congela a alguien, pero esto era de otro nivel.

"Chanfle..." Exclamo, Mario, muy sorprendido y aterrado.

A pesar del enojo de Vulpix, Snivy no se iba a dejar intimidar tan fácilmente.

"Hice muy bien en no dejarte unirte a ese equipo."

Vulpix, miro a su compañera sin ninguna alegría.

"¿Tú crees que yo soy capaz de congelar a Maria?" Preguntó Vulpix.

Entonces él apunto a su amigo congelado, como prueba de lo que es capaz de hacer lo mismo a la humana.

"Bueno, eso se lo merecía. Pero eso no le a pasar."

"No creo que lo vas a congelar, pero tienes la facilidad de hacer enojar a la gente."

Mientras tanto, Mario, examinaba a Cubone congelado. Él quería buscar la forma de liberarlo de todo ese hielo, pero no se le ocurría.

"No es mi problema que se enoja conmigo." Dijo Vulpix

"Pues sí lo es y también es él mío. Recuerda que no estas en una posición para que andes enojando a cualquiera."

"Ella no es mi amiga para que la trate bien."

"No estoy diciendo que seas tu amiga, te estoy diciendo que no la provoques. Necesitamos que todos trabajemos juntos, que tengamos confianza entre todos nosotros."

"Suenas que confías en ella."

Volviendo con los otros dos. Mario, examinaba el hueso de Cubone que acaba de recoger del suelo. Luego utilizo ese mismo hueso y su caparaconcha para liberar romper el hielo como si estuviera esculpiendo una obra de arte de hielo.

"Sí confió en ella más que a ti." Dijo Snivy, sinceramente.

Eso dejo sin palabras a Vulpix.

"¡¿Confías más a ella que a mi?!"

"Sí." Afirmó él, siendo muy sincero.

"¡¿Por qué?! Sí me conoces más a mi que a ella."

"Cierto, pero en ese poco tiempo demostró ser más de fiar que a ti. A pesar de que no sabe combatir o el tipo de peligro que se estaba poniendo, se arriesgó a buscar a su hermano y rescatarlo. Además cuando Buneary estaba envenenada y que cuando yo estaba apunto de ser torturado por Arbok, ella hizo lo posible para ayudarnos a los dos. Sí, confío en ella."

Eso solamente hizo aumentar enojo hacia Maria. Efectivamente, Vulpix tenía celos, pero no quería admitirlo. Especialmente con Snivy o con Cubone. Y por cierto que Mario, había dando un buen golpe que ya empezaba a quebrarse el hielo.

"¡De acuerdo!" Dijo Vulpix y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"¡¿A donde vas?!" Preguntó Snivy.

"¡Iré reconocer el area!" Respondió ella.

"¡Pero no te enfrentes a nadie a no ser que sea para defenderte!"

"¡Lo se!"

Ella cerró la puerta, bruscamente. Snivy, no tenía ninguna intención de hacerla enojarla, pero tenía que ser sincero con ella si quería que confiara en él, aunque sentía que no hubo ningún resultado.

"Vulpix." Dijo Snivy, en una forma emocional.

Entonces Mario, logró romper el hielo. Cubone ya estaba libre, pero aún sentía frío.

"¿Estas bien?" Preguntó Mario.

"Sí, estoy bien." Respondió Cubone. "Solamente recuérdame que no enoje a Vulpix de esa forma."

"Trato hecho."

Mario, ayudó a levantar al Pokémon y después le entregó el hueso.

"Vámonos, no queremos que nadie nos atrape yendo por las llaves."

Los tres fueron por la misma dirección que Vulpix. Tras que dejaran el cuarto, alguien oculto había escuchado toda la platica del grupo. Ella estaba dando una pequeña risa, porque al parecer se le ocurrió una idea.

* * *

Los tres había llegado donde estaba Vulpix, que por cierto estaba sobre la esquina del pasillo.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Snivy.

No sabía que si estaba tranquila o enojada, pero sería mejor no hacer un comentario al respecto.

"Hay un Armaldo vigilando la puerta." Dijo Vulpix, con voz baja.

Snivy, hecho un vistazo con mucho cuidado. Efectivamente había un Armaldo cuidando la puerta, seguramente está la llave ahí dentro. Antes de que él Pokémon viera a Snivy, él se apartó de la vista.

"Tenemos que derribar al guardia." Dijo él.

"Sí, ¿pero como?" Preguntó Cubone.

Mario, miró a su alrededor y vio una piedra en el suelo. Era extraño que hubiera una piedra en el corredor. Entonces agarró la piedra.

"¿Qué tal si le pegamos esta piedra con la cabeza?" Preguntó Mario.

Los demás no les pareció muy brillante la idea.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Cubone. "Inténtalo."

"De acuerdo."

Entonces se fue a intentar noquearlo con esa piedra. Pero en ese momento, se sorprendieron de lo que acaba de hacer.

"Espera. ¿Realmente va a intentarlo?" Preguntó Snivy.

"Parece que sí." Respondió Cubone.

En ese momento, los tres se dirigieron por donde estaba el guardia. Pero cuando giraron hacia la derecha, Armaldo, estaba parado enfrente de ellos.

"Su amigo intento pegarme con una piedra."

"¿Sí?"

"Y lo consiguió." Y cayó desmayado.

Ellos estaban sorprendidos y confusos por la hazaña de Mario. Inclusive estaba ahí parado con la misma expresión y con la roca en sus manos.

"Estoy confuso como ustedes." Dijo él.

A pesar de la confusión, Snivy recordó que estaban aquí por una razón.

"Olvídenlo, solo recogemos la llave." Dijo Snivy, dirigiendo hacia la puerta.

Los demás no dijeron nada y hicieron lo que él líder había dicho. Antes de entrar. Snivy, puso su cabeza en la pared. Los otros no entendieron la razón, motivó o circunstancia de aquella acción.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Mario.

"Estoy tratando de escuchar si hay más Pokémon, vigilando la llave, dentro del cuarto."

Pasó solamente varios segundos pasó para que su compañero, Cubone hiciera una pregunta.

"¿Cuántos hay?"

"Como tres o más..." dijo Snivy y miró a Mario. "Pásame tu mochila."

Mario, cumplió lo que había le había dicho a hacer. Snivy, empezó a buscar hasta que sacó un orbe.

"¿Qué orbe es ese? Preguntó Mario.

"Es el orbe del sueño. Hace que cualquier Pokémon en una habitación, caiga de sueño. Y estoy planeando utilizar para hacerlos dormir para tomar la llave sin problemas."

A Mario, le gustó mucho la idea. Usando ese orbe, significa que no se iban a arriesgarse a recoger la llave.

"¡Que gran idea!" Dijo él. "¡Que ideota!"

Entonces Snivy, miró a Mario enojado. Ya que esa palabra suena mucho en idiota y sintió que él lo estaba insultando.

"Me refería que la idea es grandota." Aclaró él.

Después de haberlo aclarado, Snivy se concentró en el problema.

"Mario, cuando te avise, abre la puerta. Arrojare la esfera y ciérrala inmediatamente." Entonces Snivy, miró a Cubone." Tu, vigila si se acerca un Pokémon."

"De acuerdo." Dijo Cubone y fue a vigilar en la esquina del pasillo.

Entoces Mario, se preparo para abrir la puerta y Snivy de usar el orbe.

"A las tres." Dijo él y Mario, acento. "Una, dos, tres."

Mario abrió la puerta y Snivy, activo el orbe y lo arrojó dentro de la habitación. Tras esto, el humano cerró la puerta. Se oyó varios gritos, luego inmediatamente se activó el orbe. Escucharon varias caídas y luego seguidos de unos ronquidos. Después de haber no oído otros sonidos, Snivy supo que todos están dormidos.

"Vamos a entrar." Dijo Snivy y los tres entraron.

Los Ingobernables, parecían estar en un sueño profundo. Pero Mario, tenía el mal presentimiento de que alguno de ellos se despertara, inclusive Vulpix también tenía ese mismo miedo. Aunque Snivy estaba muy tranquilo.

"¿Creen que se despierten?" Preguntó Mario.

"Tranquilo." Dijo él. "Ellos no se despertarán a no ser si les acercamos demasiado a uno de ellos."

Snivy, vio que hasta había una caja. Si no estaba mal, sabría que la llave azul está guardada dentro de esa misma caja. Así que fue directo y lo abrió. Vio que efectivamente que la llave estaba dentro de la caja. No dudo en tomarla.

Se quedó viendo la llave por un momento.

* * *

Pensaba que si regresaran rápido, tal vez ayudarían a conseguir la otra llave o que ya lo consiguieron y que ya deberían dirigirse con los demás.

Pero entonces sintió que algo no andaba bien, sintió como si estuviera solo. Pero era imposible, ya que estaba con Vulpix y Mario en esa misma habitación.

Aquel momento los instintos de Snivy, actuaron ya que le lanzaron un ataque por detrás. A penas el logro evadirlo exitosamente. Vio que el ataque era rayo de hielo.

"¡Rayos!" Exclamó una mujer.

Snivy, inmediatamente vio que su atacante era Sneasel. Él sabía quién era ese Pokémon porque Cubone le contó que ella robó la bolsa de su propio equipo y que ella tenía una pluma de Staraptor en su oreja. Y precisamente, tenía las dos cosas.

Pero no era cosa que pudo notar, Vulpix y Mario, estaban congelados. Eso puede significar que Cubone debe estar así como los demás.

"Tu eres ese Sneasel que Cubone hablo."

"La misma y única." Dijo Sneasel.

Ella camino a la izquierda y Snivy a la derecha. Juzgando por la expresión que tenía, estaba planeando en algo. Él tenía que ser cuidadoso con el próximo movimiento. Sabía que ella utiliza rayo de hielo y que es muy ágil por lo que le su compañero había dicho sobre ella. Acuerdo con su especie, usaría la agilidad y los ataques precisos en la batalla. Igual que él.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Preguntó Snivy, seriamente y sin perderle la vista.

"La misma razón que ustedes están aquí. Quiero las llave."

No comprendía porque quería las llaves. Él supone que Sneasel parecía lo bastante habilidosa para salir del castillo por ella misma. Pero parece que tenía algún objetivo en la que tenga que ir a los pisos de arriba y para cumplirlo, necesitará las dos llaves para abrir la puerta.

"¿Para qué? ¿Planeas robarte algo?"

"No."

"¿Entonces qué busca arriba?"

"Solo digamos que es asunto personal."

_¿Personal? _Pensó Snivy.

No evitó volver a pensar. Si ella fue capturada, tal vez fue porque había encontrado su guarida y la atraparon cuando estaba buscando alguien. ¿Pero a quién busca?

"Ahora regresemos en lo que estábamos." Dijo Sneasel. "Dame la llave."

"No puedo dártelo y ni pienso hacerlo." Dijo Snivy, dejando de caminar.

Inmediatamente Sneasel, dejó de caminar, pero aún mirándolo atentamente.

"Así son todos los de tu tipo." Dijo ella.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Que todos son unos idiotas. Arriesgando sus vidas en rescatar y atrapando a los tipos malos. Haciendo eso, lo único que conseguirán es que te desmayen o que te maten." Explicó ella.

"Tal vez, pero lo hacemos para ayudar a los Pokémon que necesitan ayuda y detener a los malos. Es lo que hacen el equipo de rescate y de exploración y la razón al crear este equipo."

"¿Pero en serio con esos Pokémon en tu equipo van a hacer realmente un bien? Siendo sincera, no van a salir de aquí con vida." Dijo Sneasel, causando que se enoje Snivy. "No me puedes decir lo contrario."

"¡Pero sí puedo intentarlo y lo haré!" Dijo Snivy, dando un paso al frente. "¡Soy el líder de este equipo y mi trabajo es cuidarlos sin importar el peligro! ¡Así que vete de este lugar y déjanos en paz! ¡Antes de que arrepientas!"

Los dos miraron fijamente. Desearían que el otro hiciera caso de lo que decía, pero sabían que ninguno de los iba a ceder. Entonces Snivy usó uno de su látigo cepa para agarrar la llave, porque sabía en cualquier momento, ellos dos van a luchar.

"Realmente te pareces mucho a él." Dijo Sneasel y atacó.

Ella utilizo golpes furia, pero Snivy perfectamente. Luego él hizo un roll up y atacó con hoja aguda. Sneasel, trato de levantarse, pero Snivy le hizo una running DDT. Aunque ahí no paro, aún le agarraba el cuello y con sus pies también agarrando el cuerpo, haciendo una llave de submission.

Sneasel, busco una forma de liberarse. No podía utilizar la fuerza y tampoco podía levantarse. Así que utilizo el rayo de hielo en una baja potencia para congelarlo lentamente y haciendo que Snivy la soltara. Lo que planeo, había funcionado, pero no contaba que utilizó sus manos para levantarse y aventar a ella con sus pies.

Ella cayó de pie y Snivy se levantó al mismo tiempo. Sneasel atacó con corte, pero él hizo un Arm Drag como contraataque y luego atacó con hoja aguda.

Entonces Sneasel, no movió ningún músculo y examinó a su oponente. Era claro que este Snivy, sabía luchar muy bien, pero la forma de él era muy distinta al que había luchado, ya que esta es la primera vez. Aunque si reconocía esa forma la lucha.

Porque esa esa forma es la de la Lucha Libre, significando que este es un luchador. La primera y única vez que presenció esa forma fue cuando vivía en el pueblo Chaparro, hubo un espectáculo de Lucha libres Pokémon independientes. Ella y junto con su padre, fueron a verlo, aunque no le gustó mucho.

La Lucha Libre Pokémon y esa manera de luchar fue creado por los Hawlucha. Rápidamente ganaron popularidad y los demás Pokémon empezaron a utilizar y aprender de esa misma maneras, así se crearon nuevos variantes de estilos de lucha. Incluso empezaron a crear atuendos y máscaras para los Pokémon luchadores por cortesía de los Leavanny. Además, las mascara fue una importancia a los luchadores.

"¿Entonces tú eres un Pokémon luchador?" Preguntó Sneasel.

"Sí." Afirmó Snivy. "Y cuando lucho, yo doy lo mejor de mi. Así que basta de juegos y atácame con todo lo que tengas."

Sneasel, parecía que estuviera que usar toda su habilidad para derrotar a Snivy, pero quería evitar usar todas sus energías para enfrentar a otro Pokémon. Pero de alguna u otra forma tenía que arrebatarle la llave. No podía atacarle de corto alcance por el riesgo de que contraatacara. Parecía que lo único que parecía era atacarlo con rayo de hielo, aunque hay una alta posibilidad de que lo evade.

Así que ella uso agilidad para aumentar su velocidad y empezó moverse a varias partes del lugar. Aunque no solo corrió, sino empezó a usar rayo de hielo en las diferentes partes de la pared. Salto en una parte congelada y clavó sus garras en el hielo para agarrarse. Estando en un punto, atacó a Snivy con rayo de hielo. Pero él lo evadió y utilizó de ciclón de hojas. No fue difícil evadir el ataque, especialmente que su velocidad había aumentado con agilidad.

Snivy, entendía la estrategia de ella. Atacando en diferentes direcciones para confundirlo y congelarlo cuando ya no pueda evadir el ataque y que ella pudiera robar la llave. Pero él no podía permitírselo, así que tenía que buscar la manera de predecir el próximo movimiento para atacarla.

Entonces utilizó su ciclón de hojas atacó en toda la parte de arriba para evitar despertar a un Ingobernable o herir a sus amigos. Había demasiada hojas en el alrededor que Sneasel terminó perdiendo la vista a Snivy. Ella no se movió para poder localizarlo, pero no lo encontraba. Sorpresivamente él logró llegar por donde estaba con un salto y le aplicó una Spanish Fly.

Sneasel, le dolía mucho su espalda. Entonces tras levantarse, usó agilidad y aumento mucho su agilidad. Ahora uso el rayo de hielo para deslizarse y atacar con golpes furia. Snivy no pudo evadirlo en esta ocasión y fue golpeado por cinco golpes. Luego atacó con corte, fue otro ataque exitoso.

Ahora Sneasel, tenía la batalla en su favor. Snivy, tenía que buscar una forma de contraatacar o hacer que volviera más lenta. Pero no tenía ningún movimiento para hacer que pare y que los objetos lo tenia Mario que aún estaba congelado. Era una mala situación.

Entonces recordó algo que le dijo su maestro hace mucho cuando estaba entrenando para ser luchador Pokémon.

**Recuerdo**

Snivy, cayó en la lona. Estaba en una lucha de práctica y la cuál había sido derribado por un Pikachu hembra. Hawlucha que había presenciado toda la lucha, parecía muy tranquilo.

"Es suficiente. Descanse un momento." Dijo él.

Pikachu, había abandonado el ring y fue a descansar como su maestro había dicho que hiciera. Snivy, tenía problemas en levantarse. Había recibido una buena paliza sin importar que hizo lo mejor para ganar. Hawlucha, subió al ring con una baya oran en su mano.

"Chico, tómala." Dijo él, mientras le lanzó levemente la baya.

A pesar del dolor, él no tuvo ningún problema en cacharla. Tras comérselo, Snivy había sanado.

"¿Mejor?"

"Mejor." Afirmó Snivy, mientras se levantaba.

"Aún te falta mucho por mejorar." Dijo Hawlucha.

"Lo sé."

Entonces él miró a su maestro. Snivy, quería hacer una pregunta a Hawlucha.

"Tras la lucha contra Pikachu. Ella se movía muy rápido, incluso no podía verla. ¿Hay una forma de parar un Pokémon que corra muy rápido?" Preguntó Snivy.

Pues era una buena pregunta, derrotar Pokémon con una velocidad muy alta, es un gran problema.

"Es cierto que es difícil, pero no imposible." Respondió él. "Habrá casos que no podrás calcular el momento preciso para contraatacar. Así que en ese caso hay que confiar en nuestros instintos."

"¿Nuestros instintos? Preguntó él.

"Por supuesto, nuestros instintos son los que nos cuida del peligro y que hace que ataquemos en el momento preciso. Nunca olvides eso."

"De acuerdo." Dijo Snivy, creyendo en su maestro.

"Eso es todo por hoy, mañana empezaremos de nuevo."

**Fin del recuerdo**

Ahora Snivy, sabía lo que tenía que hacer para derrotarla. Él cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo. Sneasel ataco con corte, pero cuando estuvo de atinarle, Snivy abrió los ojos y atacó a ella con hoja aguda en la cara. Todo sentía cámara lenta, ella estaba sorprendida y confusa por lo que acaba de pasar. No creía que él pudo atacarla y que ella no lo hubiera visto venir.

Ella retrocedió con vueltas y aturdida, pero Snivy uso su látigo cepa y agarró el brazo de Sneasel. Uso ciclón de hojas y ella recibió un gran daño.

"¡Ven aquí!" Grito Snivy, mientras que jaló a ella hacia él.

Cuando ya estaba muy cerca, atacó con hoja aguda y la mandó volando hacia arriba. Snivy salto al aire y volvió usar el movimiento. Tras que Sneasel cayera en el suelo y que Snivy aún estaba en el aire, él usó la combinación de hoja aguda y high-angle senton bomb. Ella terminó distanciado por el último ataque y Snivy se quedó viendo a ella.

A pesar de potentes golpes, Sneasel se trataba de levantarse, pero con problemas.

"¿Aún no te desmayas?" Preguntó Snivy, un poco sorprendido.

"No me voy... a desmayar... tan fácilmente..." Dijo Sneasel, débil.

"Tal vez, pero ya no podrás arrebatarme la llave."

Sneasel, empezó a reírse, aunque esa risa no duró mucho por el dolor. Snivy no entendía porque estaba riendo, se supone que prácticamente él había ganado.

"Decías..." Dijo Sneasel, mientras le ensañaba un objeto. La llave azul.

Con mucha sorpresa, Snivy miró su hombro izquierdo y vio que su látigo cepa no tenía la llave.

"¡¿Pero cómo-?!"

"Habilidad de ladrona..."

Ya lo entendía, cuando no estaba prestando atención a la llave. Debió haberlo robarlo cuando ella estaba muy cerca de él.

"Dame la llave." Dijo Snivy.

"¿Ahora... tu eres el que exige la llave?" Preguntó Sneasel.

"No estoy jugando, Sneasel. Tu no tienes opción. Estas muy debilitada, no podrás pelear o escapar."

"Cierto." Afirmó Sneasel. "Aunque..." En ese momento, sacó un objeto de la bolsa. "no soy al que tendrás que preocuparte."

El objeto que sacó era un orbe sanador. Eso orbe cura a todos los malos efectos de un Pokémon o de todo un equipo. Sabía que ella planeaba usarla para curar a todos los Ingobernables que estaban dormidos.

"¡No te atrevas!" Ordeno Snivy.

"Jeje... debiste haberme entregado la llave en cuanto tenías la oportunidad." Dijo Sneasel.

"Si lo haces, nosotros estaremos en problemas.

"No. Tu estarás en problemas porque aún puedo correr. Aunque podrías perseguirme, pero significa dejar a tus amigos aquí con ellos. Si no mal recuerdo, tu dijiste que tenías la obligación de cuidarlos. ¿Verdad?"

No lo podía negar. No podía abandonarlos para perseguirla. Y si se quedaba, no había forma de que pudiera derrotar a todos ellos. Estaba en una mala situación.

"Hasta luego."

Sneasel, iba activar el orbe y Snivy, no podía impedirlo. Estaba acabado. Pero entonces pasó lo que menos esperado. Un hueso había estrellado con la garra de Sneasel, causando que tirada el orbe y evitar que se activara.

Los dos miraron como el hueso volaba hacia el dueño. Resultando que era Cubone.

"Hora de la venganza." Dijo Cubone, tras atrapar su hueso

Los dos se sorprendieron por la intervención de aquel momento. Snivy, estaba contento que su amigo haya impedido a Sneasel que utilizara el orbe.

"¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Te congele!" Exclamó Sneasel.

"¡No es la primera vez que una bruja me congela!"

En ese momento. Vulpix, hacia movimiento y trataba de hablar. Era sorprendente que ella oyera lo que había dicho él. Snivy, recordaba en muchas ocasiones que ella congeló a Cubone y de alguna forma aprendió a liberarse por si solo.

"¡Toma esto!" Gritó Cubone y atacó a Sneasel, pero lo esquivo con un salto sobre él.

Aprovechando ese momento y salió de la habitación a toda prisa.

"¡No te vas a escapar!"

Inmediatamente fue tras ella para atraparla.

"¡Cubone!" Dijo Snivy, pero su amigo ya se había ido. "¡Me lleva el chanfle!"

En ves de seguirlos, fue a liberar a sus amigos congelados. En primero en liberar fue Vulpix. La liberó con hoja aguda, con la potencia necesaria para no hacerla daño. Cuando por fin estaba libre, no estaba feliz.

"¿Vulpix, estás bien-?"

"Lo estaré cuando tenga mis patas sobre ella." Dijo Vulpix, enojada.

Luego usó el mismo movimiento y con la misma potencia para liberar a Mario. Él parecía estar bien.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Snivy.

"Como si fuera una paleta fría." Dijo Mario, con mucho frío. "¿Dónde está Cubone?"

"Fue tras el responsable de que les congelará a ustedes."

"Más le vale que la atrape. Le voy a enseñar como se congela a un Pokémon."

"¿Pueden moverse?" Preguntó Snivy.

"Creo que sí." Dijo Mario.

Vulpix, no dijo nada, pero parecía estar bien.

"Bien. Vamos a ir con Buneary y los demás."

Vulpix, le sorprendió mucho. Le parecía que era más importante ir tras Sneasel que tenía la llave.

"¿Qué pasará con Sneasel? No vamos a dejar que se escape."

"No te preocupes." Dijo Snivy. "Ella esta muy debilitada en nuestra batalla, no irá muy lejos y tampoco será un problema para Cubone. Además sería bueno saber como andan los demás, para saber si están en problemas."

"No es necesaria ir hasta haya." Dijo Mario. "Podemos comunicarnos desde aquí con ellos."

Mario, empezó buscar en su mochila, un objeto en específico. Snivy y Vulpix, no comprendían lo que estaba refiriendo. Por lo que ellos sabían, no podían comunicarse desde distancia, a no ser que tuvieran un Pokémon de tipo psíquico.

"¡Lo encontré!" Dijo Mario, tras sacar el objeto.

Los dos Pokémon, no reconocían el objeto que tenía Mario, pero no parecía que fuera ser útil.

"¿Qué es ese objeto?" Preguntó Snivy.

"Es un woki toki."

"¿Woki toki?" Preguntó Vulpix, confusa.

"Sí. Es un objeto que sirve para comunicarse a distancia a una persona que tenga otro de estos."

A Snivy, le parecía muy bien objeto. Comunicarse con otra persona sin tener que ir hacia donde estaba, es muy bueno. Especialmente en una misión.

"¿Y tu hermana tiene uno de ellos? Preguntó él.

"Por supuesto." Afirmó Mario y empezó a comunicarse con su hermana. "Maria, ¿me escuchas? ¿Maria, me estás oyendo?"

Tras unos segundos, Maria, Respondió."

"Te escucho, hermano." Dijo ella y los tres se alegraron. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Queremos saber como van."

"Pues muy bien, incluso ya lo tenemos."

Se alegraron mucho que los demás ya consiguieron la llave y que estuvieran bien.

"¡¿Lo tienen?!" Preguntó Mario."

"Sí." Afirmó ella. "Gracias a Deino que derrotó hay muchos Ingobernables que vigilaban la llave. ¿Cómo van ustedes?"

"Bueno... no nos fue muy bien como ustedes. Tuvimos un problema." Dijo él.

"¿Qué clase de problema?" Preguntó ella.

"Es que una ladrona nos-."

Antes de que pudiera completar la oración, Maria había gritado de forma inesperada, como si la hubieran atacado.

"¡¿Maria?!" Preguntó Mario, preocupado. Pero no hubo ninguna respuesta. "¡MARIA!"

Los tres sabían que algo nada bien. Alguien debió haber atacado a la humana inesperadamente y que Buneary y Deino, deben estar en problemas.

"¡Tenemos que ir con los demás!" Dijo Snivy. "¡Rápido!"

Ellos dejaron la habitación sin ningún problema. Ahora lo principal era llegar a la habitación donde guardaban la llave roja antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para sus amigos.


	13. Capítulo 13: El monstruo

Cubone, había perdido la vista a Sneasel, pero el pasillo solo había un camino. Y precisamente ese camino es para ir a la habitación donde estaba guardado la llave roja.

No sabía que es lo que ella pretendía, si acaso utilizar toda esa velocidad para tomar la robar la llave e irse como si nada o que trataba evitar a su perseguidor. Cuál sea el plan de Sneasel, Cubone esta muy determinado en atraparla en cuanto la vea. Ya era suficiente de que le robaran la bolsa de su equipo, pero que lo congelen, eso ya bastaba para que la odie. Además de que ya estaba harto de que lo congelen.

Ya parecía que estaba apunto de llegar a la habitación. Cuando perdió la vista al Pokémon, no había cuartos para que pudiera esconderse. Como ella aún estaba lastimada por la lucha contra Snivy y no pudo tomar un descanso, Cubone ya la atraparía sin problemas.

Cuando entro a la habitación, fue atacado inmediatamente por un potente ataque. Cubone, apenas logró esquivarlo. Cuando iba a usar huesomerang, vio el que ataque que había fue lanzado por Deino.

"¡¿En serio, Deino?!" Gritó Cubone, muy enojado. "¡Ya son dos veces que casi me das en un mismo día!"

"¡Lo siento!" Dijo Deino.

"¡Pues mucho cuidado en la próxima vez! ¡Porque si me llegas a darme, lo vas a-!

Cubone paro de hablar por completo la habitación. En el medio del cuarto había un gran hoyo en la habitación, como si un fuerte ataque destruyera el suelo. Aunque había signos de que hubo una batalla, pero ese daño sólo significa que tenía que ser de un Pokémon realmente poderoso y ese Pokémon no era Deino o los muchos Ingobernables que estaban desmayados.

"¡Chanfle!" Exclamó Cubone. "¡¿Qué pasó?!"

"Un Pokémon muy extraño nos atacó." Respondió él.

Eso no le ayudaba mucho. Lo único que sabía que ese Pokémon era lo bastante poderoso para atravesar el suelo, pero nada más eso.

"¿Un Pokémon extraño?"

"Sí. Ese Pokémon era como si fuera varios tipo de especie al mismo tiempo."

"¿Al mismo tiempo?"

"Sí. Pero es increíblemente fuertemente. Mira lo que ha hecho Maria."

Cubone, fue a ver como estaba la humana. Ella estaba tendida en suelo, desmayada. Pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver la herida. Su espalda había sido rasgada por dos garras, casi profundamente. Incluso estaba saliendo un especie de líquido rojo que nunca había visto, no sabía lo que era, aunque sospechaba que no fuera bueno. Había visto muchas heridas, pero esta es la más dolorosas que había visto en toda su vida.

"¡¿Qué le pasó?!" Preguntó Cubone, mirando a su alrededor y notando que Buneary no estaba aquí. "¿Y dónde está Buneary?"

Para explicar todo eso, Deino creyó que debería contarle a él todo lo que había pasado.

"Bueno, tras vencer a todos los Pokémon que estaban aquí, les avisé que era seguro. Buneary y yo fuimos a tomar la llave de esa caja. De repente, ese Pokémon extraño extraño de sorpresa y atacó a Maria."

"Ahh... Adelante."

"No atrás-."

"Quiero decir que continúes." Aclaró y Deino, siguió contando.

"Entonces me dio mucha rabia al ver que lastimaba a mi nueva amiga y así que ataque con pulso dragón, pero lo esquivo y me derivó con su cola. Luego salto por donde estaba Buneary, aunque ella logró esquivarlo, el ataque fue lo bastante poderoso para romper el piso. Así que él, Buneary y aquellos Ingobernables desmayado que estaban cerca, cayeron hacia el piso de abajo."

Cubone, examinó el piso roto y vio a varios Ingobernables desmayados en el piso para ver si lo que había dicho Deino es cierto, pero ya estaba muy convencido.

"¿Pero no me has dicho que pasó con Buneary?"

"Tras que cayeran en el piso de abajo. Buneary, salió de la habitación de abajo y él fue tras ella." Dijo Deino. "Quise ayudarla, pero Maria estaba muy herida y decidí cuidarla y atacar al primer Pokémon que entrara por esa puerta.

Cubone, ya entendía porque Deino lo había atacado en cuanto entró a la habitación. Pero no evito a preocuparse por su amiga.

Si un Pokémon, lograra hacer toda esa destrucción y que le hiciera daño a una persona gravemente, eso significa que Buneary está en graves problemas. Inclusive en este momento ese Pokémon debió haber atrapado hasta ahora, pero no podía dar las cosas por sentada. En ese momento, vio ahí abajo una bolsa destruida en el piso de abajo. El reconoció que es la bolsa de su equipo, la misma bolsa que tenía Sneasel.

"Por cierto. Yo estaba perseguiendo a Sneasel y ella corrió hasta aquí. ¿La viste?" Preguntó Cubone.

"Sí, ella pasó por aquí. Cuando entró aquí, ataque con pulso dragón, pero solo logre atinar a la bolsa. Ella terminó saltando al piso de abajo y se fue por donde los dos había salido."

Cubone, miró por donde estaba la bolsa destruida y vio que muchos objetos que estaban dentro de la bolsa, estaban en el mismo estado que estaba la bolsa. Pero entre esos no estaba la llave azul que ella había robado. Eso significa que Sneasel aún debe de tenerla en sus garras.

Si no recordaba mal, Buneary tenía la llave roja cuando los atacaron y lo más probable que aún lo tenía. Con Buneary y Sneasel en el cuarto de abajo con los objetos más importantes en ese momento, sabía que ellas estarían en problemas.

Entonces Cubone, sabía lo que tenía que hacer y no le gustaba. Él salto hacia hacia el piso de abajo.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Preguntó Deino, sorprendido.

"¡Voy ayudar a Buneary e ir tras Sneasel!" Dijo Cubone. "¡Tu cuida a Maria!"

"¡Es muy peligroso! ¡No sabes a lo que te enfrentas!"

"¡No tengo idea! ¡Pero lo que sí sé es que Buneary está en problemas y además Sneasel tiene la llave! ¡Así que tengo encontrarlas, antes que ese Pokémon los atrapen!"

Aunque no le gustaba la idea de tener que buscar a Sneasel. Preferiría dejarla para que ese Pokémon lo atrapé, pero teniendo una de las dos llaves para abrir esa puerta, no podía dejarla. Solamente si le quitara la llave a ella, ahí sí la dejaría.

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Buena suerte!" Dijo Deino.

"¡¿Oye, me puedes pasar la linterna?!" Preguntó él, antes de irse.

"¿Linterna?"

"¡La cosa esa que ilumina!"

Deino, logró entenderlo y lo sacó de la mochila de Maria. Pero cuando se lo pasó a Cubone, lo lanzó con tanta que se estrelló en la cabeza del Pokémon.

"Que bueno que uso el cráneo de mi madre." Dijo él y agarró. "¡Ya me voy!"

"¡Ten mucho cuidado!"

Cubone, abrió la puerta y pasó a los pasillos. Por alguna extraña razón, todo este piso estaba oscuro y sin luz. Había recordado que cuando todo el grupo estaban en este piso, los hermanos Gómez, utilizaron las linternas para ver todo el camino hacía el piso de arriba. Se alegra haber recordado eso y pedir la linterna en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

También recordaba que en este piso no había visto un Ingobernable y tenía la sensación en que cualquier momento se encontraría con uno de ellos. La verdad, no se sentía muy inseguro, especialmente con él Pokémon hizo daño a Maria. Lo único que sabía tenía aspecto de diferentes Pokémon en uno solo. Así que lo reconocería en cuando lo viera y esperaba no encontrarse con él.

Miraba con mucho cuidado a su alrededores. No quería que la atacaren por detrás o encontrarse con el Pokémon equivocado y no quería terminar como Maria. Con cada paso que daba rechinaba el piso. Pero hacia lo posible para poder mantener la calma. Pero entonces cuando estaba mirando hacia un lado, alguien lo jalo hacia una habitación.

Cuando Cubone ya estaba en la habitación, usó la linterna para ver quien fue el responsable y vio que era Sneasel.

"¡Ahí estás-!"

"¡Cállate idiota!" Dijo Sneasel, tratando de mantener su voz baja.

"¡Tu no me callas-!"

Entonces Sneasel, le tapó la boca con manos. Antes de que pudiera hablar, oyó pasos de un Pokémon grande que caminaba en los pasillos. Entonces ella apunto a un hoyo que estaba en la pared y paró de tapar la boca. Cubone, es ese momento tenía curiosidad e ignoro el hecho que ella le cerró la boca y miró a través del oyó.

Cuando miró del agujero, vio apenas al Pokémon que pasaba fuera del cuarto. Ese Pokémon era bastante grande y tenía apariencia de diferentes Pokémon: cola que parecía de un Vaporion, patas delanteras de Pokémon de tipo volador y las patas delanteras de un houndour. Pero lo que más resaltaba era que tenía es que tenía una especie de máscara de metal en la cabeza.

Sabía que es el Pokémon que Deino había contado. Ahora entendía porque Sneasel, había perdido que guardara silencio, ese Pokémon estaba rodando.

"En serio es extraño ese Pokémon, no me sorprende que Deino me dijo que tenga cuidado."

Sneasel, miró a Cubone, confusa.

"¿Sabes quién es ese Pokémon?" Preguntó ella.

"No, me lo contó Deino de como era y de lo peligroso que es." Respondió él. "¿Recuerda el gran agujero de la habitación? Él lo hizo."

"¿El fue?"

"Sí."

"Yo creí que tu amigo lo hizo."

La verdad, cuando vio el gran agujero, pensó que Deino lo había hecho. Pero sabía que él era fuerte, pero no tanto para destruir gran parte del piso.

"De todas maneras, parece que hice bien en esconderme en cuando lo vi." Dijo Sneasel. "Pero supongo que está buscando alguien."

Él sabía a quien estaba buscando. Eso significa que Buneary aún no ha sido atrapada y debería estar escondida en alguna parte de aquí.

"¿Tú sabes lo que está buscando?" Preguntó Sneasel.

"Sí, está buscando mi compañera. Buneary."

"Y supongo que ella tiene la llave roja. ¿Verdad?"

"Pues supones bien. Pero antes de ir ayudarla..." Entonces Cubone, rápidamente hacia Sneasel, mientras apuntaba con su hueso a ella. "Necesito que me des la llave que nos robaste."

Sneasel, no se dejó intimidar por a Cubone, a pesar de que ella estaba débil.

"¡¿Estás bromeando?!" Exclamó Sneasel.

"No lo estoy. Solo estoy recuperando el objeto que robaste que habíamos conseguido primero."

"No creo que vayas a pelear para conseguirlo." Dijo ella.

"¿Por qué?"

"Razón número 1: no creo que seas tan bajó para atacar a un Pokémon muy debilitado." Dijo Sneasel, en una forma manipulador.

"Yo no soy Snivy. No soy para nada un Pokémon honorable." Respondió Cubone.

"Entonces... descartemos la razón número uno y vamos con la siguiente motivo. Razón número 2: no vas a batallar contra mi, especialmente con esa cosa rodeando por aquí."

Sin importar que tanto odiaba admitirlo, pero ella tiene un punto a favor. No quería tener que enfrentarse con ese Pokémon.

"Razón número 3: mientras más tiempo pierdas conmigo, más posibilidades que el ya mencionado Pokémon, encuentre a tu querida amiga y la atrapa, junto con la llave. Razón número 4: no vas atacarme porque tengo una proposición."

En ese momento, Cubone, sabía que lo que sea estaba planeando Sneasel, no le gustaría para nada.

"¿Qué tipo de proposición?" Preguntó Cubone, sospechando de las verdaderas intenciones de la ladrona.

"Qué trabajemos juntos."

Para nada le gustaba la idea de trabajar con ella. El Pokémon que le habían robado la bolsa de su equipo y la que le había congelado.

"¡Estas loca si crees que yo voy a trabajar contigo después de lo que me hiciste!" Dijo Cubone.

"¡Tu también no me agradas, pero no estamos en una posición en hacer lo que podamos hacer lo que queramos!"

"¿Por qué debería trabajar contigo?"

"Porque no estoy en condiciones para estar en una batalla, especialmente con esa cosa. Pero eso no significa que puedo utilizar mi astucia. Además los dos encontraremos a ella si estamos juntos y luego usar las dos llaves para abrir la puerta y luego cada quien va por su lado." Explicó Sneasel. "A mi suena un trato justo."

"¿Pero como sabré en cuanto nos encontremos con ella, robarás la llave roja y no dejarás con el cabeza de metal?"

A Cubone no le sobraba las razones para desconfiar en ella. Sneasel fue un dolor de cabezas para ellos. Pensar en una posible traición no era un problema.

"Tienes todo el derecho para no confiar en mi, pero si no trabajamos juntos, no podremos subir a los pisos de arriba." Dijo Sneasel, pero Cubone no parecía convencido. "No solo estás aquí, tus amigos necesitan esas llaves para lo que sean que necesitan en los pisos de arriba y que yo también tengo un objetivo y no me iré hasta cumplirla."

Cubone, pensó seriamente. Necesitan esas llaves para ir a los pisos de arriba y encontrar los orbes de escape. Pero no están sus amigos aquí y que no podía hacerlo todo solo. Necesita ayuda. Desgraciadamente, necesita la ayuda de Sneasel.

"De acuerdo." Dijo Cubone, aceptando el trato de ella de mala gana. "Pero te atacaré si haces algo extraño."

"Bien. Ahora busquemos a ti amiguita." Dijo Sneasel, mientras abría la puerta.

Ella se asomó por los dos lados para ver si el Pokémon estaba cerca. Tras asegurarse que se había ido, los dos salieron del cuarto y fueron hacia la derecha. Cubone, tenía el presentimiento de que esto no va a funcionar. Una cosa era trabajar con Deino y trabajar con Sneasel era otra. A su amigo lo conocía muy bien y estaba acostumbrado a todo lo que hacía y decía, pero hacia la ladrona no le confiaba para nada.

Él miraba a su alrededor con mucha preocupación, especialmente a su nueva 'aliada'. Hablando de la ladrona, no podía evitar mirar al objeto que tenía Cubone en su mano. Nunca había visto un objeto que pudiera iluminar de esa manera, era muy extraño.

"¿Qué es el objeto que tienes?" Preguntó ella, sin dejar de caminar.

"Es una linterna." Respondió él. "¿Estás interesada en robarla?"

"Tal vez..." Respondió Sneasel, honestamente. "Pero... no puedo evitar preguntarme quien ha invento eso, especialmente saber en donde lo conseguiste."

"No sé quién lo inventó, pero lo único que sé de este objeto es hecho por humanos."

En ese momento. Sneasel, se sorprendió. No creía que este hecho por humanos, solo sabía que ellos existían en historias míticas. Lo único sabía de ellos es que aquellas historias de que Pokémon legendario o entidades sobrenaturales han convertido algunos humanos en Pokémon para salvar este mundo. Entonces recordó en la sala principal del piso de arriba, había espiado a Cubone y sus demás amigos cuando se proponían a ir por las llaves. Ella vio a una chica alta y extraña con ellos, no sabía que clase de Pokémon era. Pero ahora entendía que ella no era un Pokémon, es una humana.

"¡¿La chica que estaba con ustedes es humana?!" Preguntó Sneasel, muy sorprendido.

Obviamente si pregunta eso, significa que ella debió haberlos espiado cuando no estaba siendo cuidadosos.

"Sí, ella es humana." Afirmó Cubone.

"Yo creí que era una Pokémon extraña." Dijo ella. "Aunque a este punto no debe de sorprenderme."

Una vez que lo menciona. Desde que había despertado en el calabozo del castillo, había pasado muchas cosas raras. Incluso no esperaba conocer un humano.

Ahora que lo piensa, esperaba que Maria estuviera bien. No podía evitar recordar la herida en su espalda. Cada que esa imagen estaba en su cabeza, sentía un horrible escalofrío. No sabía si se llegase a encontrarse con ese Pokémon, le haría un daño igual a ella.

Sneasel, noto la expresión de preocupación del Pokémon. Sabía que estaba pensando del extraño Pokémon que vieron hace unos momentos. Tenía el presentía que algo más temía, pero no se atrevió a preguntar.

Una vez que lo piensa, estaba caminando a la misma dirección que el Pokémon fue. Y no ha visto otros pasillos. Solo esperaba que este camino no les guíe a pasillo sin salida y tener que enfrentarlo. Esa confrontación lo quería evita

"¿No es extraño que ya deberíamos encontrarnos con ese Pokémon?" Preguntó Cubone.

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?"

"Con mi mala suerte, siempre me pasa todo a mi."

"Deja de ser pesimista." Dijo Sneasel. "¿Qué es lo peor que podía pasarnos?"

Entonces sorpresivamente. El Pokémon, atravesó la pared con su impresionante fuerza. Los dos se espantaron inmediatamente.

"¡Odio estar en lo correcto!" Dijo él.

"¡Corre!" Gritó Sneasel, mientras que agarraron la mano de Cubone y los dos corrieron hacia él.

Cubone, pensó que ella estaba loca por yendo directo al Pokémon y que él atacó con placaje, pero la chica esquivo el ataque y los pasaron alado de él. Entonces entendió que el único camino que tenían.

Él Pokémon, giró hacia atrás para perseguir a los dos, pero Sneasel usó rayo de hielo para congelar en el piso. Este Pokémon terminó estrellando en la pared un poco antes de que Cubone y Sneasel fueran a la izquierda.

"¡Siempre funciona!" Dijo ella.

"¡Sigue corriendo!" Dijo Cubone, mientras que él Pokémon no tuvo problemas en seguirlos de nuevo.

Inclusive con la velocidad de Sneasel, no había manera que pudiera escaparse de él. Así que tenía que improvisar, pero Cubone fue entro a una habitación sin avisar y jalando a ella junto con él.

El Pokémon, no tuvo problemas con destruir la puerta y entrar a la habitación. En el cuarto había muchísimas cajas por todo el lugar, repletas de ellas. El Pokémon, empezó registrar con mucho cuidado para encontrar a los intrusos.

Pero cuando el Pokémon se entró por entre 'el laberinto de cajas', Sneasel y Cubone, salieron de las cajas y silenciosamente salieron de la habitación.

"No sabía que supieras esconder muy bien." Dijo Sneasel, en voz baja.

"No eres la única que huye de las personas." Admitió él.

Como ella tenía la profesión de ladrona, estaba más que acostumbrada de huir de los problemas. Había muchas cosas que no conocía del equipo de Cubone. Parecía que no fueran Pokémon cualquiera.

Cuando ya estaban en el pasillo, volvieron a buscar a Buneary, antes que el Pokémon se entere de que los dos no estaban aquí. Pero una vez que Sneasel lo pensaba, en el lugar en donde estaban, era un buen lugar para esconderse. ¿Si Buneary, estuviera escondido ahí?

"Espera. ¿No crees que ella esté ahí adentro?" Preguntó ella.

Entonces se empezaron a oír ruidos de destrucción, dentro de la habitación. Puede que el Pokémon haya destruyendo las cajas, porque se estaba desesperando o encontró a Buneary. Pero Cubone, estaba medio tranquilo.

"No creo, ya hubiéramos escuchado gritos." Dijo Cubone y siguió caminando.

Sneasel, estaba muy inseguro sobre eso, pero la lógica de Cubone parecía estar correcta. Entonces ella siguió al Pokémon, sin estar muy segura.

Los dos siguieron caminando a los pasillos, ahora era buscar en la habitación que ella estuviera escondida. Entraron a una habitación y no había nadie. Entraron en otra y lo mismo. Fueron otra tres más, sin ningún resultado. En la sexta habitación, Cubone fue golpeado por alguien por un palo.

Mientras que él gritaba que pare de golpearlo, Sneasel agarró la linterna y apuntó al atacante. Resultaba que la atacante no era más ni menos que Buneary. Ella no se estaba fijando y Sneasel, contempló todo el ataque.

"¡Ya para! ¡Ya para! ¡Soy yo! ¡Buneary! ¡Soy yo!" Gritaba Cubone, mientras trataba de protegerse.

Buneary, abrió sus ojos y vio que efectivamente que al Pokémon había golpeado era su amigo.

"¿Cubone?" Preguntó ella.

"Sí."

Los dos se quedaron viendo incómodamente por unos momentos hasta que ella lo golpeó de nueva.

"¡¿Y esa por qué?!" Preguntó Cubone, enojado.

"Por si acaso."

Cubone, se levantó del suelo y siguiendo mirando a su amiga de la misma manera. Sneasel, estaba sonriendo de lo que acaba de pasar.

"Que buenos amigos son." Dijo Sneasel, sarcásticamente.

"Cállate."

Buneary, reconoció el Pokémon de que la había derrotado a los guardias y escapado, pero momentos después ella se dio cuenta de que es la misma Sneasel en la que había estado en la misma escuela y del panfleto de se busca en el Gremio del pueblo Chaparro.

"¡Eres tú! ¡La misma que me rescataste y la misma que habías escapado del pueblo!" Dijo Buneary.

"Sí, soy yo. Pero no te rescate, solo pelee contra los guardias para que yo pudiera escapar. Además, me pareces familiar... ¿Acaso eres hija del idiota de Lopunny? ¿El que pertenecía al equipo Oran?" Preguntó Sneasel.

Muy bizarro que suene, ese era el nombre del antiguo equipo de rescate que pertenecía su padre. Lopunny, le había contado hace mucho tiempo que Decidueye, en ese tiempo era un Rowlet y un comelon, había creado el nombre.

"Sí." Afirmó ella.

"Sí, debí haberte reconocido... aunque eso no importa en estos momentos."

Buneary, noto extraño que Sneasel y Cubone, estuvieran en la misma habitación y no se atacaran entre si. Si no mal recuerda, él le contó a todos que que él y Deino, que ella les robó la bolsa de su equipo y dijo en cuanto la viera, lo atraparía. Pero por lo que está viendo, ninguno de los dos se están atacando.

"¿Están trabajando en equipo?" Preguntó Buneary.

"No es algo que me agrade, pero sí." Afirmó Cubone.

"¿Pero por qué están trabajando juntos?"

"Porque tenemos un objetivo en común." Dijo Sneasel. "Tenemos que ir a los siguientes pisos por medio de las dos llaves. Por cierto, ¿Tienes la llave azul?"

"No." Respondió ella y los dos se quedaron viéndola.

"¡¿No tienes la llave?" Preguntó Cubone.

"No. La guarde en un lugar seguro en caso que el Pokémon extraño me llegase atrapar."

"Eso sí fue muy inteligente por parte de ella." Admitió Sneasel.

Odiaba estar de acuerdo con ella. Ocultarla en lugar seguro en caso de que fue ser atrapa.

"Bueno, ¿pero dónde la escondiste?"

"En una habitación llena de cajas."

Los dos Pokemon se quedaron viendo con mucha preocupación a Buneary. Ella no entendía porque estaban muy preocupados. Pero entonces se dio cuenta.

"El Pokémon raro está en esa habitación. ¿Verdad?" Preguntó Buneary, preocupado.

Sneasel, no dijo nada, pero lo Afirmó con su cabeza. Cubone camino y parecía aceptar el posible fracaso de no conseguir la llave.

"Estamos perdido." Dijo él.

"No tan rápido." Dijo Buneary. "Me asegure de esconderlo muy bien para que ningún tonto lo pudiera encontrarlo."

"¿Por qué estás seguro?"

"¿Estuviste en la habitación?"

"Sí."

"Ahí está."

Tras pensarlo un poco, Cubone entendió lo que su amiga había tratado de decirle a él. El estaba muy ofendido.

"Además ese Pokémon estaba buscando a nosotros. No la llave." Dijo Sneasel. "Seguramente ya se habrá ido a otra parte, es nuestra oportunidad."

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Vámonos!" Dijo Buneary, ansiosa.

Sneasel y Cubone, se sorprendieron inmediatamente. A pesar de que ese Pokémon era muy peligroso y que no conociera a la ladrona.

"¡¿En serio vas a confiar en ella?!" Preguntó Cubone, enojado.

"¡Sí!" Entonces agarró la mano de Cubone. "¡Vamos!"

Buneary, se fue y junto con su amigo que lo llevaba jalando. Sneasel contempló todo ese acto y parecía un poco irritada.

_Ya se me había olvidado que esa chica fue muy animada. _Pensó Sneasel. _Sería lo mejor que ya les empezará a seguir el paso. _

Sneasel, salió de la habitación y fue hacia la habitación que estaban ella y Cubone anteriormente. Era sorprendente que Buneary, pudiera ir muy rápido sin importar que estuviera jalando a un Pokémon. Incluso ya les perdió la vista.

Ella, prestaba mucha atención a su alrededor para que nadie la atacara desprevenida.

Cuando llego a la entrada del cuarto, empezó a oír ruidos dentro de la habitación. Ella pensó que aquel Pokémon, aún estuviera ahí dentro y que fueran atacados. Pero no hubo ninguna clase de gritos por parte de esos dos. Sneasel se asomó lentamente y vio que Buneary hacía el escándalo por buscar la llave.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo mucho ruido?" Preguntó Sneasel.

"Es que estoy buscando la llave." Respondió ella. "Creí que ahí lo había escondido."

"En serio, Buneary. Si ese Pokémon no nos mata, lo haré yo." Dijo Cubone, molesto.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Yo creí que estaba-!"

En ese momento, Buneary había encontrado la llave entre los escombros de las cajas.

"¡La encontré!" Dijo ella.

"Menos mal." Dijo Sneasel. "Vámonos de aquí. Ya no tenemos más razón para estar razón."

"Algo que estoy de acuerdo contigo." Dijo Cubone, mientras que los tres ya se iban de la habitación. "Al menos ya no tendré que cruzarme con ese Pokémon raro."

"Cierto, después de lo que hizo a María. No quisiera estar a centímetros de él." Dijo Buneary.

Entonces por una extraña razón y miraron lentamente hacia la izquierda. El Pokémon estaba parado y mirando fijamente a sus blancos sin pestañear.

"Típico." Dijo Cubone, muy preocupado.

Los tres se pusieron alerta para cualquier que esté pudiera hacer. Aunque era para estar juntos.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Preguntó Buneary.

"No lo sé. No se me ocurre ni una nada..." Admitió Sneasel, estando igual que preocupado que Buneary.

"A mi también no se me ocurre nada... ¿Qué hay de ti Cubone...?"

Las dos miraron tras y vieron a Cubone, huyendo.

"¡CORRAN, CHICAS, CORRAN!" Gritaba Cubone.

Obviamente él no tenía ninguna intención de enfrentarse con ese poderoso Pokémon y prefirió huir. Ellas sentían el sentimiento de abandono, pero ese sentimiento era poco.

"¿El no es muy valiente?" Preguntó Sneasel.

"Solamente corre cuando tiene problemas con Pokémon grandes." Respondió Buneary, sinceramente.

Las dos volvieron a mirar al problema presente. Sabían que aún tenía que hacer algo para ocuparse del Pokémon.

"¿Ahora que vamos hacer?" Preguntó el Pokémon de tipo normal.

"Bueno... Juzgando por la fuerza del Pokémon y que somos dos, significando que tenemos la ventaja numérica. Solo nos deja con una opción."

"¿Cuál?"

"¡Corre!" Gritó ella y los dos corrieron.

El Pokémon, finalmente se movió para atrapar a las chica. Ellas corrían si no hubiera un mañana.

* * *

En la sala principal del sexto piso, los demás estaban ahí, hablando de la situación. Mario estaba muy preocupado y asustado por lo que había pasado a Maria y sus heridas. Deino no paraba de hablar y Snivy trataba de tranquilizar la situación.

Vulpix, no podía evitar sentir ese sentimiento de temor y pena al ver las heridas de la humana. Es la primera vez una como esa. Para no sentir ese horrible sentimiento, presto atención a lo que decía Deino.

"Cuando Cubone pasó a esa puerta, ustedes entraron tres minutos después." Decía Deino.

No había falta de que seguí era diciendo lo qué pasó. Los cuatro se llevaron a la chica a la sala principal de este piso para poder cuidarla y tratar las heridas. A pesar utilizar un Oran Berry para curarla, aún la herida estaba abierta y podía volver a sangras. Mario insistía que deberían limpiar la herida con agua y conseguir algo para vendar la herida.

Arrancaron una persiana blanca que se asemejaba mucho a las telas de las vendas y la cortaron como si fuera una línea y la suficientemente grande para que pudiera vendarla a Maria. Solamente faltaba conseguir agua para limpiar la herida.

"Aún me cuesta reconocer al Pokémon que le hizo daño a Maria con las especificaciones que me diste." Dijo Snivy, seriamente.

"Te lo juro, era el Pokémon más extraño que he visto. Con solo recodarlo se me Pune los pelos de punta."

Esa platica parecía inútilmente. Vulpix, estaba preocupada mucho por Buneary y no confiaba mucho Cubone que pudiera ayudarla y que consiguiera la llave que tenía la ladrona que es responsable de congelarla.

"¿Qué va pasar con ellos dos? ¿Los vamos a esperarlos o iremos a buscarlos?" Preguntó Vulpix, impaciente.

"No estoy muy seguro. Sería lo mejor ir a ayudarlos, pero no podemos dejar a Maria sola." Respondió él.

"Entonces ve tu."

"La verdad es que no los confío los suficiente para dejarlos solo."

"Entonces yo iré." Dijo ella, cambiando de idea.

"No quiero ofenderte, pero no durarías sola en una batalla. Especialmente la máxima fuerza de ese Pokémon que aún desconocemos."

"¡Ugh! Entonces que vaya Deino."

"¿Yo que?" Preguntó él, porque no puso mucha atención.

"No, nada." Dijo Vulpix y Snivy sabía que no hacía falta decir la razón de mandar al Pokémon de tipo Dragón.

Vulpix, trato de pensar en otra posible solución para poder ayudar a su amiga. Pero difícilmente se le ocurría una idea. Eso era lo mismo con el líder. Pero todo esto era una situación muy complicada.

"¿Entonces qué?" Preguntó Vulpix.

Cuando Snivy, estaba apunto de responder. Vieron que Cubone, corría con mucha velocidad en donde estaba ellos. Como era el único que venía hasta acá, sabían que algo no andaba bien.

"¡Cubone! ¡¿Qué pasó!?" Preguntó Snivy.

Cuando él llegó con los demás, Vulpix agarró a Cubone y miró fijamente.

"¡¿Dónde está Buneary?! ¡Se suponía que fuiste ayudarla!" Ella interrogó a su compañero, muy enojada.

"¡Ella dos estaban detrás de mi! ¡Huyendo de ese Pokémon!" Respondió Cubone, inmediatamente.

Era obvio que Cubone, encontró a Buneary y que ellos estaban corriendo lejos de aquel Pokémon. Además que conocía muy bien a su amigo hasta saber que corre muy rápido, especialmente en cuando está en problemas.

Pero no pudo evitar recordar que Cubone dijo 'ellas'. Eso significa que ellos dos no eran los únicos que huían de ese Pokémon.

"¿A qué te refieres con ellas? ¿Quién más está con ella?"

"Adivina quien."

A Snivy falto en pensarlo un poco para saber a quién él se estaba refiriendo.

"¿Hablas de Sneasel?" Preguntó Snivy y Cubone acento.

Vulpix, se enfureció. No sabía porque Buneary estaba con ella y no le interesa. Solo le importaba el hecho.

"¡¿Cómo pudiste dejar a Buneary con esa ladrona?!" Gritó Vulpix.

"Cuando busque a Buneary, me encontré con Sneasel y hicimos un trato. Que trabajaríamos para encontrarla y utilizar las dos llaves para abrir la puerta. Entonces iríamos por nuestra propia cuenta." Explicó Cubone.

"¡¿En serio confías en ella?!"

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Pero con ese Pokémon rodando por ahí, no tuve opción!"

"¡No me importa que ese Pokémon te asuste o no! ¡No es motivo para que hagas trato con una ladrona!"

"¡¿Al menos tienes idea de como es ese Pokémon?! ¡¿huh?!" Preguntó Cubone, seriamente. "¡No tienes alguna idea de lo que nos enfrentamos!"

Ella parecía alejar del grupo con el enojo, pero ella volvió para mirar a Cubone, seriamente.

"¿Cómo sabes que no va abandonarla?" Preguntó Vulpix.

"Porque ahí vienen." Dijo Cubone, mientras apuntaban a la dirección.

Snivy y Vulpix, miraron hacia atrás y vieron que Buneary y Sneasel, estaban corriendo hacia la puerta de las dos cerrojos con toda velocidad.

"¡Háganse un lado!" Dijo Sneasel, mientras que ella y Buneary pasaban a Snivy, Cubone y Vulpix como si nada.

Ellas llegaron a la puerta e insertaron las llaves en sus respectivos lugares. Cuando la puerta ya no estaba cerrada, empezaron abrirla. Aunque que la puerta estuviera pesada, solo se necesitaba abrirla lo suficiente para que todos pudieran entrarla.

"¡Ayúdennos con la puerta! ¡Porque ahí viene!" Gritó Buneary y Cubone, corrió hacia la puerta para ayudar alas chicas.

Como él conocía el peligro, no dudo en ayudar a las chicas. A Snivy le sorprendía como ese Sneasel a pesar de todo lo que había hecho hacia su equipo, ahora estuviera ayudándolos. Entonces lo que había dicho Deino sobre aquel Pokémon eran cierto para que ella cooperara.

Entonces oyeron un fuerte ruido a sus espaldas y vieron al Pokémon que tanto habían temido. Los demás se sorprendieron sobre ese Pokémon.

"¡¿Pero qué rayos?!" Exclamó Mario.

Cuando la puerta estaba lo suficientemente abierta. Buneary avisaba a los demás para que entraran. Cubone y Sneasel, fueron los primeros en entrar. Mario y Deino, jalaron a Maria que aún estaba inconsciente hacia la puerta.

"¡Vamos! ¡Entren!" Gritó Buneary, esperando a los últimos.

Vulpix, no se movió. Tenía un horrible sentimiento que nunca antes ella haya experimentado. Ella tenía un miedo inimaginable hacia aquel Pokémon. Con ese temor, parecía que por nada del mundo se movería.

Cuando finalmente el Pokémon se movió hacia ella. Sabía que este era su fin. Pero Snivy, la jalo.

"¡Vámonos!" Gritó Snivy y los dos corrieron hacia puerta.

Buneary, entró a la puerta para preparase junto con los demás para cerrar la puerta en cuando los dos entrarán. A pesar de que ellos corrían lo más rápido posible, el Pokémon era más veloz que ellos dos juntos.

Los dos lograron entrar y entre todos cerraron la puerta con toda fuerza que tenían.

"¡Cierren la puerta!" Gritó Snivy.

Buneary y Sneasel, cerraron la puerta con las llaves rápidamente. Cuando finalmente la cerraron, el Pokémon golpeó varias veces la puerta. A pesar de los golpes que daba, no lograba derribarla.

Ahora entendía porque todos ellos tenían miedo. Ese Pokémon no solamente parecía peligroso, es peligroso. Incluso su aspecto dejó petrificada a Vulpix por miedo. Nunca había visto a ella de esa manera.

"¿Creen que la puerta resista?" Pregunta Mario.

"No lo sé, pero no pienso quedarme aquí para averiguarlo." Dijo Snivy, mientras miraba delante del camino.

El único camino era una escalera que conducía al siguiente piso. Hasta ahora, no había forma de retroceder.

"Tenemos que seguir, buscaremos un lugar seguro para descansar y tratar las heridas de Maria."

Todos obedecieron a las indicaciones a la perfección. No hubo ninguna duda o reclamo, especialmente Vulpix que no dijo nada.

Sabía que todos entendían que todo se había vuelto peor y que ese Pokémon les perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo para atraparlos.

Ahora deben estar más juntos que nunca.


	14. Capítulo 14: Un triste destino

En el Gremio del pueblo Chaparro, Decidueye revisaba papeles tranquilamente y aburridamente. Después de que el nuevo equipo liderado por Snivy haya ido del pueblo para regresar a pueblo Chespirito, no ha pasado cosas interesantes.

Era lo mismo todos los días. Estaba el gremio, revisaba cosas, un equipo escogían una misión, se iban, regresaba, castigaba los malos, etc... Casos como estos, el desearía no haber convertido jefe del gremio. Debió no haberle caso y estar desacuerdo con los deseos de su padre.

Grumpig, caminaba hacia Decidueye. Ella estaba igual de aburrida que su jefe, pero con un poco de compostura.

"Vengo a informante que el equipo Rojo ha regresado de rescatar al Azurill y que van a irse a sus casas." Dijo Grumpig.

"Muchas gracias..." Dijo Decidueye, con un bostezo.

Ella no hacía falta saber como estaba cansado él. Porque a estas horas de las noches, siempre él se murió del sueño. En ese momento, sonó un rayo muy fuerte. Hace poco tiempo, empezó a llover muy fuerte. Grumpig, no tenía ganas de salir para irse a su casa con la lluvia.

"¿No te importa si me quede a dormir en el gremio?" Preguntó ella.

Decidueye, levantó la mirada. Si no estuviera muy cansado, reaccionaría de otra manera.

"¿Estas hablando en serio...?" Preguntó Decidueye.

"Sí, no pienso salir con esa lluvia. Puede que vuela una tormenta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos." Dijo Grumpig, un poco preocupada.

"Tienes razón... no sé cuando va a parar..."

Grumpig, miró a la ventana, reflexionando sobre esto. Desde que empezó a llover y las tormentas, no hubo un fin. Si ella no recordaba, hubo un incidente parecido hace mucho tiempo. Algo con terremotos, no estaba muy seguro. Eso pasó hace muchos años.

Entonces recordó que hubo una tormenta hace horas. Sabía que el nuevo equipo del gremio Chespirito, debió haber estado en el miedo de la tormenta. No evitar volver preocuparse por ellos.

"¿Crees que el nuevo equipo de rescate haya regresado el pueblo?"

"Lo más probable que sí hayan regresado muy bien..." Dijo Decidueye, sin ninguna preocupación.

"¿Estas seguro?"

"Completamente... ese Snivy, parece ser muy listo y un buen líder... No te preocupes."

Cuando menos lo esperaban, alguien abrió la puerta muy fuerte. Los dos se asustaron y miraron a la puerta. No se podía ver quien era, pero hubo otro rayo y reveló que la figura era Hydreigon.

"¡¿Dónde está?!" Preguntó ella, mientras entraba al gremio.

Hydreigon, caminaba muy enojada hacia Decidueye, que este último estaba muy asustado por ella.

Grumpig, se puso enfrente de ella. Para evitar que le haga algo al líder del gremio.

"Señora, te pido que- ¡Ahhh!."

Entonces Hydreigon, aventó a Grumpig con su impresionante fuerza hacia un lado como si fuera nada. Era claro que lo que quería era Decidueye por una razón.

Decidueye, miraba a su alrededor, desesperadamente para buscar una forma de escapar de ella, pero todo era inútilmente. Él estaba con su espalda contra la pared y Hydreigon, estaba parada enfrente de él.

"¡¿Dónde está?!" Preguntó ella, enojada.

"¡¿Qui- qui -quién?!" Preguntó Decidueye, bien asustado.

"¡Mi hijo!"

Él trato de pensar a quien ella se estaba refiriendo. No podía pensar claramente con el miedo. Pero con las pocos Pokémon que había visto hoy, supo a quien ella estaba hablando.l

"¿D- D- Deino?"

"¡Sí!" Respondió Hydreigon. "¡¿Dónde está por última vez o vas a conocer como es la furia de una madre?!"

Con el miedo, no podía responder nada y pensar con claridad. Obviamente este Pokémon, no será paciente con él.

"¡Basta, Hydreigon!" Gritó alguien. "¡Lastimarlo no vas a conseguir nada!"

Hydreigon, se aparto de él, después de la indicación del misterioso Pokémon. Decidueye, estaba agradecido con él.

Decidueye, empezó asomarse quien era el Pokémon, que evitó que ella los lastimara. A pesar del miedo que tenía, reconocía la voz perfectamente. Era su viejo amigo, Ursaring que estaba en la entrada del gremio.

"¿Eres tu, Ursaring?" Pregunta él.

"Sí, Decidueye. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que los tres estuvimos juntos en este mismo gremio." Dijo Ursaring.

Él no entendió en la parte de los tres. No había forma de que conociera Hydreigon, si apenas conocía a su hijo. Entonces otro Pokémon, entró al gremio muy cansado. Era su otro viejo amigo, Lopunny.

"¿Lopunny?"

"El... mismo..." Respondió él, cansado. "En serio... ¿No pudieron... esperarme... un poquito...?"

Era muy sorprendente, ver sus dos amigos en este lugar después de que ellos se hayan mudado al pueblo Chespirito hace mucho tiempo. Sobretodo que Ursaring era en jefe del gremio de ese pueblo.

"¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?"

"Venimos a ver si mi hijo y sus amigos estén bien." Respondió Hydreigon.

Era más que obvio lo qué pasó. El nuevo equipo, no debió haber regresado al pueblo Chespirito.

"Espera, ¿ellos no regresaron?"

"No lo hicieron." Respondió Ursaring. "Los padres de los miembros se preocuparon de que sus hijos no regresaron. Así que me dirige hacia acá para cerciorarme de que aún estuvieran aquí."

Entendía perfectamente. Él era el jefe del gremio y fue el que mandó al nuevo equipo al gremio del pueblo Chaparro para entregar un paquete. Así que es ellos son su responsabilidad.

"¿Pero qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?"

"Es que algunos de nosotros estaban conformes en que sólo Ursaring vaya a averiguar lo qué pasó con nuestros chicos. Así que Hydreigon y yo, decidimos ir junto con él." Respondió Lopunny, ya recuperado.

Lopunny, como vivía en este pueblo hace mucho tiempo y era amigo de Decidueye, era bastante obvio que iba ir. Además que es padre de Buneary. Mientras que Hydreigon, ella amaba mucho a su hijo hasta que iría al fin del mundo para encontrarlo.

"¡Te dije que debieron haberse quedado!" Dijo Grumpig, mientras que se levantaba del suelo.

"¡Y ya te dije que se fueron antes que pudiera decirles!" Dijo Decidueye.

"Decidueye." Dijo Ursaring, mientras que avanzaba al centro del gremio. "Te había una carta que decía si vieras una un signo que vaya a llover, sin importar la leve señal. Que se quedaran en el gremio hasta mañana."

"Es cierto que lo mandaste." Afirmó él. "Pero no decía nada de eso."

Ursaring, no cambio ninguna expresión en su maestro y le quedó mirando a su amigo, seriamente.

"Pues estas mal. Yo recuerdo haberlo escrito."

"Pues estas mal."

Entonces fue hacia cajón y lo abrió, empezó a buscar la mencionada carta.

"Aquí guarde la carta." Dijo mientras sacaba la y la mostraba a todos. "Y si lo hubieras escrito, ya lo habría-."

Dejó hablar ese instante, porque vio algo importante en esa misma carta. Entonces miró a los demás muy apenado.

Grumpig camino hacia su jefe y le quitó la carta. Ella empezó a leerla, tranquilamente.

"¿Entonces?" Preguntó Lopunny.

"Sí está escrito." Afirmó Grumpig, con una expresión de 'ya lo sabía'.

En ese momento, Hydreigon jalo a Decidueye y lo miró fijamente y atemorizada mente.

"Decidueye... ¡lo vas a pagar!" Dijo ella.

Entonces empezó a agitar bruscamente al líder del gremio. Lopunny y Grumpig, fueron a intentar que Hydreigon soltara a Decidueye, pero con la fuerza del tipo dragón era demasiado para ellos.

"¡Ursaring, ayúdanos!" Gritó Lopunny. "¡¿Ursaring, me estás escuchando?!"

Lopunny, que Ursaring estaba viendo un panfleto del boletín de misiones. Él paró de lo que estaba haciendo y fue hacia donde estaba su amigo.

"¿Amigo, te pasa algo?" Preguntó él.

Cuando llego donde su amigo, pudo ver porque no les había ayudado. Veía el panfleto de una Sneasel que conocían muy bien. Era la hija de Weavile, su difunto compañero de equipo.

A pesar la apariencia sería de Ursaring, Lopunny conocía muy bien a él y sabía que algo no estaba bien. Con esa tema, no había ninguna duda.

"¿Aún te sientes culpable? ¿Verdad?" Preguntó Lopunny.

Ursaring, no dejó de mirar el panfleto. Sentía una gran culpa dentro de su corazón.

"Sí." Afirmó Ursaring, sin ninguna negación. "Nunca debió haber pasado esto."

* * *

Hace 6 años atrás, en la cueva de los perdidos, cuyo nombre se dio porque muchos Pokémon se han perdidos muchos.

El equipo Oran, estaba explorando y buscando las escaleras para poder ir al siguiente piso. Ursaring, estaba al frente del equipo, ya que era el lider. Además de que era el más fuerte y tenía problemas con enfrentar con cualquier Pokémon.

Lopunny, estaba detrás de él, ya que tenía la bolsa y si alguien es lástimado o que necesite un objeto, Lopunny se lo entregaría sin ninguna duda. Y luego de él, estaba Weavile. El último Decidueye, que estaba preparado con puntada sombría para atacar al Pokémon que quisiera atacarlos por detrás de ellos.

Aunque claramente se notaba que no estaba gusto con la idea estar vigilando la retaguardia.

"Porque yo siempre tengo que ser el que tenga que vigilar sus espaldas." Dijo Decidueye, frustrado.

Ursaring y Lopunny, ignoraron las palabras de su compañero. Pero Wevile, al que estaba junto el, decidió confortar a su amigo. La forma de que este chico hablaba, era de una forma manipulador y agradable.

"Pero nos tienes a los tres vigilando la tuya." Dijo Weavile.

"Es mi frente lo que preocupa."

Obviamente eso no pudo tranquilizar su temor. Pero entonces empezó a pensar en otra forma para poderle calmarlo.

"Vamos, amigo. Este es nuestra última misión y te convertirás el jefe del gremio del pueblo. Todo irá bien." Dijo Weavile.

Después de muchos años, el equipo Oran se separan para ir por caminos diferentes. Lopunny consiguió trabajó en otro pueblo, él y su familia se mudaría en ahí. Decidueye, reemplazaría a su padre ser lo ya mencionado. Weavile, se dedicaría a pasar tiempo con su hija, aunque no sabía de que iba a trabajar.

Lopunny, miró a Ursaring. Él no sabía mucho de lo que iba ser en el futuro con mucha certeza.

"¿Ursaring? ¿Vas a aceptar ser el jefe del gremio del pueblo Chespirito?" Preguntó Lopunny.

"No creo." Respondió él. "No es mi estilo. Creo que voy a buscar un equipo en la que pueda unirme o crear uno."

Ursaring, es un Pokémon que siempre le ha gustado actuar, no quedarse en un lugar por tanto tiempo a pesar de que sea muy buen trabajo.

"Si me preguntas, yo creo que harías un buen trabajo. Además estaríamos en el mismo pueblo y podríamos ir a vernos en vez en cuando."

Él no quería seguir discutiendo sobre ese tema. Pero no podía evitar pensar del nuevo trabajo que invento Lopunny.

"Por cierto. Aún no puedo creer que ese trabajo de peluquería de tu acabas de inventar, vaya realmente abrirse." Dijo Ursaring.

Pues la idea de que los Pokémon se corten el pelaje, le sonaba muy absurdo para él. Pero Lopunny, obviamente tenía otra idea diferente sobre eso.

"Por favor, Ursaring. Debes admitir que hay Pokémon que tiene el pelaje demasiado largo y horrible. Además los del pueblo Chespirito, aceptaron mi idea." Explicó él.

"Sí, pero lo que aceptaron fueron casi todas las mujeres del pueblo. No entiendo como ellas son adictas a la belleza."

De repente, Weavile apareció enfrente de él como por arte de magia. Le sorprendió mucho a Ursaring.

"La apariencia para una mujer es muy importante. Ellas siempre les encanta estar presentables en cualquier momento." Dijo Weavile.

A veces era hartante oír hablar de esa manera a Weavile. Especialmente alrededor de mujeres. Ya que siempre las termina atrayendo como si fueran Rattata tras el queso. Incluso siendo un adulto y teniendo una hija, aún es un buen número que enamoran de él.

"Me pregunto como estará tu hija. No quiero que sea coqueta como usted." Dijo Ursaring.

Weavile, no sintió ninguna clase de ofensa. El no era un Pokémon que se dejara ofender con cualquier cosa.

"Tranquilo, lo que heredó fue mi carisma. Nada más, ni nada menos." Dijo él.

"Por cierto." Dijo Lopunny, entrando la conservación. "Deberíamos introducir a nuestras hija antes que mi familia y yo nos mudamos, creo que se llevarían muy bien."

"Tienes razón. Ellas pueden ser buenas amigas, aún que no se verían por un buen tiempo."

"Suficiente de platica, recuerden que tenemos un trabajo que hacer." Dijo Ursaring.

Decidueye, miró a sus compañeros. Al juzgar por su rostro, él estaba confundido.

"Hablando de la tarea. ¿Cuál era el trabajo? ¿Se me olvido?" Preguntó Decidueye.

Los demás le miraron a él muy decepcionado. _No me imagino lo que pasará cuando sea jefe del gremio._Pensó Ursaring.

"Solo te voy a recordar una vez." Dijo él. "Nuestro trabajo es atrapar al criminal Mienshao. Ella está en el piso 21 y la dificultad de atraparla es de 5 estrellas. Además ella es una miembro de los Ingobernables muy destacada y una peleadora. Se espera que poco tiempo llegue a tener un puesta muy alto. Así que lo mejor es que la atrapamos Mienshao en cuanto podamos. ¿Alguna Pregunta?"

"¿Sí, en que piso estamos?"

"En el 20. El siguiente piso está ella y cualquiera que esté acompañándola. Así que prepárense."

Tras explorar este piso, encontraron las escaleras que conducían a piso 21. El equipo Oran, subieron al piso sin problemas. Ahora ellos buscaron a Mienshao. Normalmente cuando hay una tarea de atrapar un Pokémon, él Pokémon debe estar acompañado por otros más. Especialmente de que ella formaba parte de un grupo y debe tener muchos colegas.

Por supuesto, el equipo Oran eran Pokémon muy experimentado y preparado. Incluso su equipo tenían las medallas platino por sus grandes éxitos y experiencia por muchos años. Así que las posibilidades de fallar eran muy cortas.

Los Pokémon que cruzaban con su camino, fueron derrotados con mucha facilidad por cada paso que daban en este piso. No tardarían mucho encontrarse con la chica mala, derrotarla y llevarla al gremio para que reciba el castigo por todo sus crímenes que ha cometido.

Cuando llegaría a una parte del Mystery Dungeon que era bastante extensa, se encontraron con Mienshao y muchos Pokémon a su alrededor. Uno de esos Pokémon era un Druddigon y un Skuntank.

"¡Tenemos Pokémon de rescate!" Gritó un Nidorino y los demás se percataron.

El equipo Oran, se preparó para atacar en cualquier momento, pero Wevile dio un paso adelante.

"Déjame que arregle esto." Dijo él.

Sus compañeros sabían que él no pensaba enfrentarse a ella solo, no era su estilo. Weavile, quería hablar con ella para convencer a la mujer que se rinda y no haber ninguna confrontación.

"Hola, señorita. ¿Puedo tener una platica contigo?" Dijo Weavile, mientras avanzaba

Druddigon, iba ser al quien le confronte. Pero Mienshao, impidió eso y ella avanzó tranquilamente. No parecía para nada preocupado. Parece que ella es Pokémon que utilizan las palabras como sus herramientas para convencer a la gente y manipuladora.

"Bueno, pareces ser un Pokémon razonable." Dijo ella, en el mismo tono de él. "Y que usas tus golpes que si fueran sus bocas."

"¡Vaya! Tienes un buen ojo, yo veo que también eres alguien como yo."

Mienshao, dio una pequeña risa.

"Entonces hablemos."

Los dos aún se estaban acercando. Pero aún sentía un gran inquietud en el área. Cualquier movimiento que se considera como un ataque que pueda hacer cualquiera de los dos, significaría el inició era la batalla.

"Como tu compañero habrá notado, mis amigos y yo somos un equipo de rescate. Y nuestra misión es atraparte a usted. Pero a mi no me gusta tener que batallar, especialmente con una hermosa Pokémon como usted. Y creo que algunos de tus amigos, tampoco desea tener una batalla aquí, igual que mis amigos. Así que te pido amablemente que venga con nosotros. ¿De acuerdo?"

Ella estaba impresionada con la forma que hablaba Weavile. No muchos Pokémon hablaban como él. Cuando los dos estaban enfrente del uno y del otro, Mienshao le tocaba hablar.

"Pues no es una mala oferta y me gusta la idea de no tener que combatir. Pero debo decirte que soy una mujer ambiciosa, muy ambiciosa. Tengo muchos planes a la cabeza que tengo muchas ansias de cumplirlas. Y estoy dispuesta en hacerlas realidad sin importar que tenga que cruzar la línea para hacerlo.

Entonces ella le dio la espalda a Weavile y cerró sus ojos. Pero empezó a sonreír.

"Si eso significa que tenga que pelear."

Sin previo aviso. Ella atacó Weavile con golpe aéreo. Pero él logró bloquear al ataque con su mano derecha. Weavile, ya estaba preparado para cualquier ataque.e

"Entonces seré obligado a pelear." Dijo Weavile.

Weavile, agarro el brazo de Mienshao, fuertemente y atacó con garra metal. Sorpresivamente, ella logró evadirlo. Se empezaron atacar y esquivar los ataques como muy buenos combatientes. Sus velocidades era muy impresionante, aunque no duraría mucho.

Mienshao usó palma y patada alta exitosamente que terminó mandando al Pokémon con sus amigos.

"¡Weavile!" Gritó Lopunny.

Él usó clavo garras en el suelo para evitar chocar con sus compañeros. Esos nfueron bastantes efectivos si no fuera por ser de tipo siniestro y que los movimientos era tipo lucha.

"¿Estas bien?" Preguntó Ursaring.

"Solo estoy poco golpeado, pero bien." Dijo Weavile.

"Es bueno porque ya esta venir una buena pelea."

Cuando Weavile, se recuperó. Los cuatro se prepararon para pelear.

"Voy a ser justa. Abandona este lugar, antes que se arrepientan." Dijo Mienshao.

"No hay manera hagamos eso."

ya era obvio que las palabras ya no podía convencer a nadie. Los dos bandos estaban más que dispuestos en enfrentarse hasta que un bando sea victorioso.

"Entonces no nos dejaste opción. ¡Ataquen!"

La mitad de los Ingobernables corrieron hacia el equipo Oran a toda velocidad. Weavile, utilizó viento de hielo que logró alcanzar a todos los Pokémon. Obviamente ellos recibieron daño y su velocidad bajo.

Decidueye, aprovecho la oportunidad de que los Pokémon habían perdido la velocidad y atacó con puntada sombría. Él no falló ni un tiro a cada Pokémon y lograron derrotando un gran número.

A los que habrían resistido los ataques por ahora, Ursaring y Lopunny derrotaron a los restantes sin problemas. Ahora quedaban la otra mitad, que parecía los más fuertes.

Así que el equipo Oran, se dirigieron hacia los Ingobernables restantes. A pesar de que hayan derrotado a sus camaradas sin ningún problema, no se asustaron.

"Skuntank, usa gas venenoso." Mienshao ordena.

"De acuerdo." Dijo ella y ella expulsó una gran cantidad de humo tóxico adelante de ellos.

Inmediatamente el equipo Oran paró. No había forma de que ellos pasarían ese humo sin arriesgarse ser envenenados. Además no sabían que harán los Ingobernables desde el otro lado.

"¿Weavile, puedes limpiar ese gas tóxico con tu viento de hielo?" Preguntó Ursaring.

"Creo que-"

Paró de hablar de repente, hoyo algo desde el otro lado del humo tóxico. Entonces miró el humo y vio un pequeña energía creciendo.

"¡Cuidado Ursaring!" Gritó Weavile.

Ursaring, atacó con hiperrayo y los dos potentes ataques chocaron, causando una explosión que acabó con el gas tóxico. Rápidamente Druddigon, salto hacia Ursaring, usando garra dragón. Pokémon de tipo normal contraatacó con machada. Ursaring logró golpearlo, pero recibió daño y su velocidad disminuyó por usar ese movimiento.

"Cada vez que me pegues, y tu también recibirás daño." Dijo Druddigon.

La piel de los Druddigon, tiene la piel bastante dura y tosca. Así si alguien batalla con el usando ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, el agresor es herido por atacarlo.

Obviamente esos dos Pokémon eran grandes y probablemente ellos tenían los poder igualados. Aunque la piel de Druddigon y sus ataques poderosos harian que Ursaring, estuviera en una mala posición. Pero Ursaring, tenía una gran poder y podía recuperar su velocidad normal en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Así que esta pelea iba ser muy buena.

"Pues veamos quién de los dos triunfará." Dijo él.

Ursaring atacó con finta al Pokémon y este último atacó garra dragón de nuevo. Los demás Ingobernables atacaron al equipo Oran. Skuntank iba atacar Ursaring con lanzallamas ya que no le importaba interrumpir una batalla mano a mano. Pero su boca fue congelada. Ella miró a Weavile, que fue responsable de dicho acto.

"Te pido que tengas mantengas tu boca cerrada si eres tan amable." Dijo él.

Ella lo único que fue gruñirle en el y momentos después atacarle.

Un Poliwrath, intento atacar por enfrente a Decidueye, pero utilizó su patas para agarrarla por la cabeza y la lanzó hacia atrás. Mientras ella estaba en el aire, el utilizo puntada sombría en ella. La flecha cobró vida y se movía para acertar el tiro en el estómago. El sonrió por la hazaña.

Lopunny, vencía a dos Pokémon Ingobernables con puño mareó y patada saltó alto. Tras debilitarlos, él pudo notar que Mienshao estaba viendo toda la batalla y que estaba sola. Sabía que era la oportunidad perfecta para enfrentarla con ellos distraídos.

Él corrió, velozmente hacia ella y atacó con ataque rápido. Pero Mienshao noto eso y se defendió con palma. Logró acertar el ataque en el pecho de Lopunny y fue muy efectivo. Incluso perdió la bolsa de equipo que tenía por culpa de ella.

"¿En serio crees que me podrás vencerme, a pesar de tu desventaja de tipo?" Preguntó Mienshao.

"Soy igual de fuerte que mis amigos. Te podré vencer." Respondió Lopunny, determinado y mientras se ponía de pie.

"Pues te arrepentirás por eso."

Los dos se pusieron en guardia. A pesar de que no fuera de tipo pelea, sabía movimientos y pelear como uno. Además de que ya había peleados con muchos que Pokémon que tenían ventaja de tipo. Pero Mienshao, no parecía ser cualquiera.

Lopunny fue el primero en atacar con puño mareó. Mienshao lo evadió con mucha falicidad. El trato de atacarla con series de movimientos de puño mareó y ataque rápido, pero sorprendente los esquivaba como si estuviera peleando con un niño.

Entonces él atacó con patada saltó alto que logró impactarle en la mandíbula, pero el daño no fue mucho. Ella contraatacó con golpe aéreo, aunque lo haya esquivado, ella atacó de nuevo con el mismo movimiento que terminó acertando.

Luego atacó con palma que lanzó a Lopunny a la pared y rebotando. Pero Mienshao, no paró atacó con patada alta que aplastó su cabeza contra la pared.

El estaba muy debilitada que terminó cayendo en suelo, derrotado fácilmente por Mienshao. Ella miró fijamente en él que aún apenas estaba despierto.

"Teniendo movimientos de tipo lucha no te hace de ese mismo lucha." Dijo Mienshao, triunfante.

Entonces evadió el flechazo de Decidueye y retrocedió. Él corrió hacia su amigo debilitado. Desearía haber terminado antes para ayudarlo en la lucha contra la mujer.

"¿¡Te encuentras bien!?" Preguntó Decidueye, preocupado.

"No..." Respondió él. "Lo siento..."

"No lo sientas. Me voy a ocupar de ella, vete de aquí."

Lopunny agarro su medalla y activo el mecanismo para teletransportarse fuera de la cueva. Como ellos perdieron la bolsas, no había manera para recobrar las fuerza del Pokémon?

"Buena suerte..." dijo él y se transportó al gremio.

Ahora que se fue Lopunny, ahora tendría que ocuparse de Mienshao. Si pudo vencer su amigo con mucha facilidad, significa que tiene que tener mucho cuidado.

"Ahora te enfrentas al siguiente jefe de gremio." Dijo Decidueye, determinado.

"Veamos si estas a la altura." Dijo Mienshao, calmada.

Decidueye atacó a Mienshao sin piedad alguna. Mienshao se esforzaba bastante esquivarlas ya que las flechas iba directamente hacia ella sin importar que hiciera un lado. Él sabe que se especializa en combate cercano y seguía atacando a distancia, ganaría por seguro.

Mienshao, hacia unas maniobras evasivas con existo. Pero ella sabía que no podía esquivarla todo el día. Entonces encontró una semilla explosiva y la lanzó hacia un flecha de Decidueye, causando que hubiera una pequeña explosión que hizo que perdiera el balance y que cayera al suelo.

Se levantó del suelo rápidamente y se preparó para atacar con puntada sombría. Miraba hacia delante y no veía a ella.

_A donde se fue._Pensó Decidueye.

"No estás a la altura."

Obviamente había dicho eso Mienshao, pero su voz provenía a su espalda. No comprendía como ella pudo llegar detrás de él. Cuando miró hacia, pudo ver el golpe aéreo por un breves instantes antes que la impactará en su cara.

Mientras tanto. Weavile, acababa de derrotar a Skuntank con facilidad. Miró a su alrededor para ver a quien era el siguiente al que iba a enfrentarse. No veía más Pokémon a que enfrentarse, al parecer Lopunny y Decidueye, cumplieron con su parte en derrotar los Ingobernables, pero no todos.

Él miró como Ursaring batallaba al Druddigon en una feroz batalla de grandes Pokémon. No estaba seguro si podía interferir para ayudar a su amigo. No había alguien más para enfrentarse, pero Ursaring le gustaba tener una buena batalla gusta. No estaba seguro.

"¿Debería interferir?" Se Preguntó a si mismo.

En ese momento, oyó gritar a alguien. Él reconocía ese grito a la perfección. Miró a la dirección y vio que Mienshao acababa de vencer a Decidueye que acaba de caer en el suelo.

Él usó su medalla y se transportó fuera de aquí. Su equipo habían propuesto hace mucho que sí alguno de ellos era derrotado y no podían curarlo en ese momento. Que ese Pokémon, utilice su medalla y que salga de aquí sin durarlo.

Sabía que ahora tendría que enfrentarse a Mienshao en una batalla uno contra uno.

"Parece que volvemos a enfrentarnos. ¿No es así?" Dijo él.

"¿Aún estás calmado tras que yo venciera a dos de sus amigos?" Preguntó Mienshao.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una persona tranquila. Pero por supuesto estoy enojado por lo que hiciste, pero no utilizaré mi fuerza para derrotarte, sino mi habilidad."

"¿A qué te refieres con tus habilidades?"

"Verás... los de mi especie son de tipo hielo y siniestro. Pero pulí mis habilidades de tipo hielo aún más. Aunque sería mejor que mis acciones hablen por si solos."

Weavile, utilizó rayo de hielo en el suela en la dirección que corría y saltó sobre hielo para deslizarse en el. Él se dirigía muy rápido hacia ella. Ella intentó atacar con palma, pero él usó tajo umbrío más rápido que Mienshao. Como iba demasiado rápido, ella no pudo evadirlo y fue golpeada.

Mienshao, fue lanzado por el ataque, pero no fue muy efectiva. Cuando ella se levantó para ponerse una posición defensiva para protegerse del próximo ataque.

Él corría hacia ella muy rápido. Mienshao, predecía que atacaría con tajo sombría o garra metal, pero él utilizó rayo de hielo para hacer como una piedra de hielo y salto sobre ella.

En el medio del aire, él utilizó viento hielo. Como atacaba en el aire, Mienshao no podía cubrirse del ataque. Ella recibió un buen daño y Weavile cayó de pie. Entonces pateó a Mienshao hacia la piedra de hielo y atacó con garra metal. La fuerza fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella atravesara el hielo de manera violenta.

Mienshao, estaba sorprendido la manera que utilizaba rayo de hielo. Hacia que los contrincantes se confundieran y atacarlo de una manera diferente que no podía esquivarlo y contraatacar. Debía admitir que él era muy inteligente.

Ella se levantó del suelo, ahora iba defenderse de la manera ofensiva y fue atacarlo. Pero antes utilizó paz mental, el movimiento aumenta la defensa y ataque especiales. Weavile, usó viento hielo, mientras que avanzaba lentamente hacia adelante. Mienshao, sufría daño pero aún avanzaba hacia él lentamente.

Cuando ella estuvo cerca, Weavile atacó con tajo sombrío. Pero ella lo esquivo y usó palma que acertó en la cara. Luego Mienshao atacó con una combinación de patada alta y golpe aéreo.

Mienshao, iba atacarlo de nuevo, pero él utilizó rayo de hielo para congelar el pie de Mienshao en el suelo y para que no se moviera. Una vez hecho eso, Mienshao no podía moverse y Weavile aprovecho el momento para atacarla con tajo sombrío. Ella fue manda hacia arriba y él utilizó rayo de hielo para atraparla de una figura de hielo que parecía de una flor.

Para el movimiento final, él dio un gran salto y atacó con tajo sombrío una vez más para atacar a Mienshao y destruir la figura de hielo de una manera increíble.

Él aterrizó del suelo de manera exitosa. Volteó hacia atrás y vio a Mienshao, tirada en suelo y derrotada.

"Una lástima. Como me tristeza que las mujeres bonitas sean lastimadas de esta manera." Dijo Weavile.

En la otra batalla, Ursaring y Druddigon aún se estaban enfrentando. El Pokémon de tipo dragón utilizó garra dragón exitosamente y Ursaring contraatacó con machada. Con la piel rígida, le hizo daño a él, pero resistía daba una series de golpes de mismo movimiento hasta que el último golpe en la cara, logró derrotarle con mucho trabajo.

Ursaring y Weavile, estaban cansados y agotados. Ellos dos habían derrotado a dos miembros de los Ingobernables, muy fuertes. Si hubieran otros más, tal vez no hubieran vencido.

"¿Weavile...? ¿Estas bien?" Preguntó Ursaring.

"Sí." Afirmó él. "¿Y usted?"

"También estoy bien. Pero no esperaba que ella estuviera bien acompañada."

"Tienes razón. Por cierto, cuando vayamos a llegarla al gremio y castigarla. ¿Tú crees que ella acepte una cita conmigo?"

"¡MD ESTAS TOMANDO EL PELO!" Gritó Ursaring, furioso. "¡DESPUÉS DE QUE ELLA HAYA VENCIDO A NUESTROS AMIGOS! ¿¡SE TE OCURRE ESA ESTUPIDES!?"

Weavile, se quedó parado ahí, perplejo. Se rascó sus oídos, aún quedándole mirándole.

"¿Eso es un si o un no?"

Ursaring, respiro hondo. A veces se preguntaba si debió haber conseguido otros amigos. Pero lo que ahora importa es llevar al criminal al gremio. Ya no había ningún motivo para perder el tiempo aquí.

"Solo llévate Mienshao y vámonos de aquí."

"De acuerdo. Además no quiero llegar tarde a- ¡Ahhhh!"

Weavile, había gritado de repente. Ursaring, no sabía qué pasó y se preocupó inmediatamente.

"¡Weavile!"

Segundos después, Weavile cayó al suelo y vio que Mienshao estaba de pie. Era obvio que ella atacó con palma por detrás, pero no entendía como aún estaba de pie. Mirándola bien, noto una mancha azul en la boca.

Ahí se dio cuenta que ella comió una oran berry y recuperó la energía. Ursaring, planeaba atacar con hiperrayo, pero si ella tenía un Oran Berry, puede que Druddigon lo tenga una también. Volteó rápidamente y fue golpeado por el mencionado Pokémon que lo derribó sin ningún problema.

Ursaring, trato de alzar la mirada y vio algunos de los Ingobernables, empezaban a tomar las Oran Berry para recuperarse del daño y utilizar las semillas revivir para despertar los Pokémon desmayados. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo

Él trato de levantarse, pero Druddigon lo agarraba fuertemente. Estaba muy debilitado para poder liberarse y poder luchar.

Mienshao acercó a los demás, mientras que sujetaba a Weavile sin ningún problema. Él también estaba debilitado para seguir batallando. Cuando llego a los demás, ella lanzó a Weavile y Druddigon lo agarró con la otra mano.

Los dos estaban en un mal aprieto y no podían utilizar sus medallas para escapar. Ursaring, no podía pensar una idea.

"Pon los en rodillas." Ordenó Mienshao y Druddigon obedeció al pie de la letra.

Ahora los dos veían a Mienshao con mucha atención.

"Ustedes nos causaron muchos problemas a nosotros. Especialmente los dos. Aunque debo admitir que hicieron un buen esfuerzo-."

"¿Buen esfuerzo? Les dimos una buena paliza." Dijo Ursaring.

Poliwrath, dio un puñetazo al rostro del Pokémon por haber dicho eso.

"Usted no interrumpa." Dijo Poliwrath.

"'Uyy' ¿Qué me vas a hacer, azulito.

Eso causó que se enojara Poliwrath. Iba a darle otro puñetazo, pero Mienshao la paró.

"Es suficiente." Dijo Mienshao, sería.

"Pero él-."

"Yo nunca te dije que lo golpearas. Recuerda que yo doy las órdenes aquí, además eso te puedes costar cara. ¿Entiendes o quieres que más 'específico'."

Poliwrath, no dijo nada más y volvió a su lugar. Sabía que si seguía discutiendo, puede ser muy malo. Ahora que ella no estaba interfiriendo, Mienshao, podía continuar.

"Lo siento que ella te hubiera golpeado, no tenía el derecho." Dijo Mienshao.

"Como si me importaba." Dijo Ursaring.

Sin importar la forma que actuaba él, ella no dejaba enojarse por él. Era muy sorprendente la disciplina de ella.

"Pero volviendo lo que estamos hablando, ustedes nos causaron grandes problemas y eso no podemos perdonarlos."

"¿Y que planeas hacer?" Pregunta Weavile.

"Queremos dejarles claro que ustedes no vuelvan a atacarnos, así que les daremos una advertencia a tu equipo o cualquiera que se atreva desafiarnos."

"¿Qué tipo de advertencia?" Preguntó Ursaring.

Mienshao agarró la medalla de Ursaring y se la tiró al tiro. Luego la aplasta tan fuerte para destrozar el objeto por completo.

"¡¿Pero qué está haciendo-?!"

"Druddigon."

Él agarró las cabezas de los dos Pokémon y las estrelló contra el suelo. Arrojó a Weavile con una mano y a Ursaring lo mismo, pero con un poco de esfuerzo. Entonces vieron como los Ingobernables se empezaban de ir de aquí y que uno de ellos recogían la bolsa que tenía anteriormente Lopunny.

"¡¿Qué es todo esto?!" Preguntó Ursaring, enojado.

"Sobre la advertencia, uno de ustedes dirá todo lo que ha pasado, ya que sus dos amigos, pudieron escapar de nosotros. Pero solamente necesitamos uno de ustedes que cuente toda la historia."

"¿Qué pasa con el otro?" Preguntó Weavile.

"Cuando todos mis compañeros y yo salgamos de aquí, Druddigon, atacara arriba de cueva, causando que se derrumbe todo el piso y el camino de la salida. La única manera de salir que puedan salir de aquí sin ser enterados vivos es por la medalla del Weavile. Pero solo puede transportar... a uno de ustedes."

Los dos inmediatamente sabían a lo que ella estaba llegando con eso. Con una medalla, uno de los dos escaparían aquí. Pero el otro que se quedará, sería aplastó y atrapado por los escombros.

En otras palabras, uno de ellos morirá aquí.

Ursaring y Weavile, se sorprendieron. Ellos serían capaz de hacer esa acción que ningún Pokémon haya hecho antes. Hubo combate brutales, pero nunca esas batallas hubo el caso de que ningún Pokémon muriera. La muerte prematura era un concepto imposible y prohibido que cualquiera con el peor temperamento, que nadie haya hecho.

"¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡Esa línea nunca se ha cruzado!" Gritó él.

"Es cierto, pero te dije que tengo ambiciones y que estoy dispuesta a cumplirlas. Si eso significa que tenga matar a alguien por eso, que así sea."

Los Ingobernables ya quedaban muy poco en el lugar. Cuando Mienshao se fuera, causarían el derrumbe. Ursaring y Weavile, apenas se estaban levantando. Aunque si lo logran estar de pie, serían atacados inmediato antes de que puedan luchar para salir antes que los dejen ahí.

"Voy a dejar a ustedes la decidan quien escapa y quien se queda. Aunque pueden quedarse morirse los dos aquí, pero preferiría que uno sobreviviera. Para que cuente todo, por supuesto." Explicó Mienshao.

Cuando ella y Druddigon, eran los únicos Ingobernables que quedaban aquí. Ya sabían que era hora de irse.

"Hasta la vista." Dijo ella, mientras se iba. "Vámonos Druddigon."

Antes de que se fuera, Druddigon, usó pulso dragón en el techo, causando que colapsa la salida y el derrumbe del lugar. Ahora Ursaring y Weavile, estaban atrapados y con una salida que un Pokémon pueda tomarla.

Weavile, miraba a su alrededor muy preocupado. No podía creer que sí fueron capaces de hacer esto.

"¡Weavile, utiliza tu medalla y sal de aquí!" Ordenó Ursaring.

Él miró a su amigo sorprendido. Él estaba dispuesto a ser el que se arriesgue a perder su vida para que su amigo pudiera escapar.

"¿¡Y tu!?" Preguntó Weavile, preocupado. "¡No puedo dejarte aquí!"

"¡Lo siento, pero yo soy el lider de este equipo! ¡Falle en la tarea y estoy dispuesto ser el que pague el precio!"

"¡Pero-!"

"¡Tu ya tienes tu futuro planeado, igual que Lopunny y Decidueye! ¡Yo no!"

Ursaring, empezaba a volverse sentimental en ese momento. Era pocas veces que se ponía de ese modo.

"Yo era un Pokémon salvaje y ustedes me aceptaron ser sus amigos, incluso creamos el equipo que estuvieron de acuerdo de que yo fuera el líder. Déjame que te devuelva el favor." Explicó Ursaring.

Weavile, bajo la cabeza. Parecía que estuviera a punto de llorar. Pero unos instantes empezó a sonreír.

"Eres un buen amigo." Dijo Weavile.

Ursaring la agarró el hombro de su amigo, sabía que lo que estaba apunto de hacer no era fácil. Pero no era lo que creía que iba a hacer.

Weavile, utilizó rayo de hielo y congeló el cuerpo de Ursaring con excepción de su cabeza.

"¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?!"

"Lo siento, amigo. Pero serás tú al quien salga de aquí con vida." Dijo él, mientras destruía la mano cubierta de hielo.

Él entonces removía la medalla y se la ponía la mano de su amigo.

"¡No puedes hacerlo!"

"Claro que puedo, eres mi amigo. No puedo dejarte aquí, no soy capaz de hacerlo."

"¡Pero tú tienes una hija! ¡Tienes una responsabilidad!"

Weavile, no respondió inmediatamente. Sabía si hacía esto, él nunca podría estar con su hija. Pero no parecía detractarse de sus acciones.

"Cierto, pero no miraría a ella de la misma manera que lo hago siempre. Sabiendo que abandone mi amigo." Dijo Weavile.

"Además, tu también tienes un futuro. Quieres que tu lo vivas muy bien, pero solo te pido que hagas una cosa. Cuida bien de mi hija y dile que la amo, siempre la amare."

En ese momento. Weavile Oprimió, el mecanismo de la medalla.

"Adiós, amigo mío."

La medalla estaba haciendo su función y empezaba a transportar a Ursaring de vuelta al gremio.

"¡Weavile-!"

Ursaring, fue teletransportado fuera del mystery dungeon y salvando su vida. Ya no había más esperanza para Weavile. Esta condenado a morir aquí. Sabía que era inútil seguir intentando buscar una forma de escapar del destino y se quedó parado.

Se sentía culpable por no regresar a casa y ver a Sneasel de nuevo. Ella no tenía una madre y él era el único familiar que tenía. Ahora Sneasel no tendría ningún familiar. Pero tenía esperanza de que la cuidara Ursaring y que ella conociera amigos para confiar y querer como él tenía.

_Lo siento, Sneasel. Lo siento__._ Pensó Weavile entre lágrimas, mientras que era sepultado por completo por los escombros.

* * *

En el presente, Ursaring sentía culpa por los antiguos acontecimientos que llevaron a la muerte de su amigo. Si él hubiera previsto lo que iba a hacer, Weavile podría aun seguir con vida.

"Debió haber sido yo. Yo era el lider, yo debí haber muerto." Dijo Ursaring.

Lopunny, se sentía triste al ver su amigo de esta manera. Él también estaba triste, pero no como a su amigo.

"Yo también siento que soy responsable de lo que pasó a Weavile, igual que Decidueye. Se suponía que los cuatro nos cuidaremos entre nosotros." Explicó Lopunny.

Ursaring, apreciaba las palabras de su amigo. Los tres sufrieron esa pérdida como nunca antes y compartían el dolor con lágrimas. Pero al que había sufrido mucho más que ellos era la hija de Weavile.

Él volvió a mirar la imagen de la hija y sintió como la culpa lo acechaba.

"Debía haberla cuidado. Cuando le dije todo lo acontecimiento y el destino de Weavile. Ella me Gritó que me largará entre enojo y lágrimas. Creí que lo mejor que se desaguara para llevarla a mi casa para cuidarla como él deseo antes de morir. Pero el siguiente día, ella se escapó del pueblo y se convirtió en ladrona." Explicó él.

"Pero no entiendo. ¿Por qué se escapó?" Preguntó Lopunny.

"Yo tampoco lo entendí ese día, pero al paso de los años, ella no solamente estaba robando estos seis años acuerdo lo que investigue. Estaba buscando información sobre el paradero de Mienshao."

Si Lopunny no suponía mal, era obvio cuál era el objetivo de Sneasel.

"Ya entiendo. Quiere venganza." Dijo lopunny, seriamente.

"Exacto." Afirmó él. "Sneasel, quiere localizar a Mienshao a cualquier cosa para poder matarla. Pero los dos sabemos a quien busca la venganza, no termina bien."

Él paró de hablar en ese momento.

"Desearía que hubiera ido a buscarla, pero tomé una decisión y acepté ser jefe del gremio Chespirito para enseñar y cuidar a nuevos equipos de rescate y exploración para que no cometieran el mismo error que cometí." Dijo Ursaring.

Él no nunca había querido ser líder de un gremio cuando lo ofrecieron el puesto, pero lo que le pasó Weavile. Decidió ayudar a una nueva generación de Pokémon para que nunca estuvieran la misma situación que él y sus amigos pasaron.

"Ahora lo que importa es buscar a Snivy y los demás."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Dijo Lopunny. "¿Pero dónde pueden estar?"

Grumpig, se dirigía hacia ellos. Ella se había rendido en dejar que Hydreigon agitara bruscamente a Decidueye. Ella escuchó la platica y la pregunta que hizo Lopunny.

"Yo sé, donde puede que ellos estén." Dijo Grumpig.

En ese momento, Hydreigon escucho eso y soltó Decidueye.

"¡¿Dónde?!" Preguntó ella.

"Seguramente se refugiaron en una casa abandonada en el medio del camino."

"¿En una casa abandonada?" Preguntó Ursaring. "¿Puedes guiarnos?"

Grumpig, había pensado dormir en el gremio para no mojarse en el camino. Pero en esta circunstancia, entendía todo y estaba dispuesta en ayudarles.

"Por supuesto."

Decidueye, empezaba a levantarse y caminar hacia su escritorio.

"Bueno, les deseo mucha suerte con eso." Dijo Decidueye.

Pero de repente. Hydreigon, agarro el hombro de Decidueye, antes de seguir caminando.

"¡No tan rápido! ¡Tu causaste este embrollo y tu eras con nosotros arreglarlo!" Dijo Hydreigon.

"¡Pero yo tengo trabajo aquí!"

"¡Que trabajo, ni que nada! ¡Tu iras con nosotros!"

Entonces arrastró a Decidueye, luego agarró Grumpig como muñeco y salieron del gremio.

"¡Ustedes dos! ¡¿Qué están esperando?!" Gritó desde fuera.

"¡Ya voy!" Gritó Lopunny y salió del gremio.

Ursaring, reflexionó. Era sorprendente como atemorizante era Hydreigon, pero no se dejó asustado por ella. Aunque sabía que tenía la obligación de encontrar al nuevo equipo.

Él volvió mirar la imagen de Sneasel por una última vez, antes de dirigirse con los demás.


	15. Capítulo 15: Empezando a ser serios

Maria, empezaba abrir los ojos lentamente. Su visión se aclaraba bastante rápido.

Lo último que recuerda es que Buneary recogía la llave roja dentro de una caja. Ellos suponían que irían a tomar esa llave para abrir una puerta. De repente un animal le atacó por espaldas. Sintió como le cortaba la espalda.

Momentos después se desmayó por el dolor. Se preguntaba así misma si habría muerto, pero sentía su corazón pulsando rápidamente. Si eso sentía estar apunto de morir, lo mejor sería dejar los cigarros, además de su madre y su hermano les estaban insistiendo.

Cuando ya estaba consciente, un Pokémon de blanco y azul con un caparazón en el pecho camino hacia ella muy preocupado. Recordó que él era su hermano, aunque todavía no se acostumbra a que él está un cuerpo de un Pokémon y no de un humano. Especialmente siendo de 5 milímetros.

"¿¡Hermana, estás despierta!?" Preguntó Mario.

"Sí..." Dijo ella, debilitada.

"¡Chicos, está despierta!"

Los demás se dirigieron hacia ella, preocupados. Estando un poco recuperada, vio que ya no estaba en la habitación que estaba la llave roja guardada. ¿Cuanto tiempo habrá estado inconsciente?

Buneary, le abrazó a Maria, con mucha alegría. Poco después se les unieron Deino y Mario. Además ellos lo hicieron de una manera que no la lastimaran.

Aunque ellos no eran humanos y que Mario no era el mismo de siempre. Lo apreciaba mucho.

"Que bueno que te despertaste." Dijo Snivy, aliviado. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Maria, empezaba a sentir el dolor en su espalda lentamente. Esta es la herida más dolorosa que ha tenido toda su vida. Quien sea que haya sido el responsable, ya ganó su enojo.

"Como si me hubieran cortado con papel, pero veinte veces más."

"¿Los humanos se cortan con papel?" Preguntó Cubone.

"Accidentalmente sí." Respondió Mario.

"Sin ofender, pero ustedes los humanos son bastante frágiles."

"Comparados con ustedes, sí." Dijo Maria.

Entonces ellos dejaron de abrazarla. Deino, tardo un poco, pero finalmente lo paró. Si ella aún estaba con vida, es gracia de ellos.

No sabía que preguntar primero. Que era el Pokémon que la atacó o que hacían aquí. Con el dolor y la confusión, se le hacia difícil.

"Así lucen los humanos, ¿heh?" Dijo alguien.

Ella volteó a su izquierda y vio un Pokémon que tenía apariencia de un gato, azul verdoso, una pluma roja y junto con otra pluma de café y rojo muy intenso. Sabía inmediatamente que ella no era del equipo de Snivy, que especialmente con esa sonrisa que causaba mucha desconfianza.

"Pues eso no eres lo que tenía en mente. Pero aún me sorprendente ver una ante mis ojos."

No parecía que se preocupara por la salud de Maria, solo que importara que era humana, aunque la verdad, el interés era poca.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntó Maria, desconfiada.

"Lo siento, me falto introducirme. Mi nombre es Sneasel, la ladrona. A tu servicio." Dijo Sneasel, mientras hacía una reverencia.

Eso no le causo nada de confianza, la forma en la que hablaba y de Sneasel afirmaba de que era una ladrona. Sabía de que ella no hay que fiarse.

Una vez que lo recordaba, empezaba a recordar el nombre de Sneasel. Cubone había dicho que ella robó la bolsa de su equipo hace mucho.

"Oye, que bueno que despertaste. Estamos discutiendo de algo muy importante." Dijo Cubone.

"¿Qué es?"

"Discutimos si dejamos que se una al grupo o no."

Eso lo sorprendió lo suficientemente para despertarse por completo. Obviamente pasó algo mientras ella estaba inconsciente para que Sneasel estuviera involucrado. Pero ahora ella unirse al grupo.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Maria. "¿Qué pasó?"

Mario, le iba a explicar todo, pero Cubone fue quien tomó el privilegio de ser al que difiera todo sin permiso.

"Cuando nosotros íbamos a tomar la llave azul sin ningún problema. Ella me congelo a tu hermano, Vulpix y a mi. Trato a enfrentar a Snivy, le quitó la llave azul de sus manos y salió corriendo."

Con esa explicación, a Maria ya era lo suficientemente para no querer a Sneasel para que se uniera al grupo.

"¿Entonces por qué estamos discutiendo esto?"

Buneary, paró a Cubone de que volviera hablar para que ella hablara.

"Sneasel y Cubone, se unieron para encontrarme antes de ese Pokémon-."

"Pero me ayudó por conveniencia-." Interrumpió Cubone.

"¡Cubone!" Dijo Snivy, en un modo autoritario. "Te escuchamos atentamente y sin interrumpir. Has lo mismo con Buneary."

Cubone, no dijo nada e hizo caso. Conociéndolo a él, probablemente volvería a interrumpir.

"Cómo decía." Dijo Buneary, volviendo el tema. "Los dos fueron ayudarme. Luego logramos abrir la puerta a tiempo, escapar del Pokémon completamente, (o eso creo) y pudimos llevarte un lugar seguro. Además me rescató del calabozo, aunque me rescate sin intención."

"¿Sin intención?" Preguntó Maria.

"Cuando ponía a la celda a Buneary, la misma celda donde estaba Sneasel. Aprovecho el momento cuando dos guardias la iban a dejar ah, acabo con ellos, escapó y Buneary tuvo la oportunidad de salir." Dijo Cubone, pero esta ocasión, Snivy le pareció el momento que su amigo hablara.

Le costaba creer que Sneasel, fue el Pokémon de que manera haya 'ayudado' a escapar a Buneary. Además, cuando estaba hablando lo puntos a favor y en contra, ella no parecía preocupada de lo más mínimo. Como si esto lo tuviera ganado.

"También hay que decir, si ella decidiera traicionar a Cubone, ya lo hubiera hecho." Dijo Buneary.

Snivy, parecía estar de acuerdo con lo que dijo. Ella congeló a sus amigos y lo atacó sin ninguna duda. Si quisiera traicionar a Cubone, dejarlo a mercer del aquel Pokémon, robar la llave a Buneary y dejarla a su suerte, ya lo habría hecho.

Pero Sneasel, habrá tenido un motivo en especial para no traicionarlos en ese momento.

"Sí, pero puede traicionarnos en el futuro si la dejamos que se una al grupo. Es muy peligrosa."

"Pero, Cubone. Creo que sí podemos confiar en Sneasel y no nos traicionará si le damos la oportunidad."

"Vamos Buneary, no siempre se puede ser amigo con todos Pokémon. No puedes saber sin son todos de fiar."

"¡Yo siento que Sneasel puede sernos de gran ayuda para que podamos escapar!"

"La cabeza es lo único que nos mantendrá seguros-."

"¡Suficiente!" Interrumpió Snivy. "Los dos ya aclararon sus puntos. Pero ya es momento que decidamos si Sneasel se une o no."

Él tenía razón. Ya era el momento adecuado para tomar una decisión en la que todos deberían tomarlo en serio.

"¿Cómo lo decidímos?" Preguntó Deino.

"Por votación." Dijo Mario. "Cada uno votarían si Sneasel se une o no, aquel que tenga más votos, será la decisión."

Snivy, le gustaba la idea. Sería lo mejor para tomar la decisión y de una manera justa.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Pero al final de la votación, tendrá que aceptar cualquiera que sea el resultado. ¿De acuerdo?"

Todos se miraron entre ellos. Cada uno de ellos tenían una idea distinta. Era obvio que les parecía que Sneasel sería una gran ayuda y otros la considera un peligro para ellos. Pero Snivy, tenía razón, ellos tendrán que aceptar la decisión que se haya hecho la votación.

"Antes que empecemos, Sneasel, debería decir algo al respecto." Dijo Buneary.

Todos miraron a Sneasel. Lo que había dicho Buneary, era un buen punto. Antes que empezara la votación, ella debería hablar en su defensa.

"¿Sneasel, tienes algo que decir?" Preguntó Snivy.

Ella dejó de recargarse en la pared y miró a todos a ellos. Parecía si tenía algo que decir con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Obviamente una disculpa no será suficiente para que me perdonen por lo que hecho alguno de ustedes y que tampoco me confían en mi. Pero puedo ser les un gran ayuda en cuestión a la improvisación y la planeación de cualquier plan. Además no se me va mal en una batalla y que puedo ser un uso muy efectivo con mi rayo de hielo. Y que ustedes han demostrado ser bastante persistentes y determinados. Creo que voy a necesitarlos para cumplir mi objetivo. Así que si me escogen, no se arrepentirán y les aseguro que podrán escapar de este horrible castillo para seguir con sus vidas cotidianas." Explicó Sneasel.

Entonces hubo un momento que llegó el dichoso silencio incómodo. Ellos estaban esperando que Sneasel siguiera hablando, pero no dijo nada más.

"¿Eso es todo?" Preguntó Maria.

"Creo que sí."

Viendo que nada importante sucediera, Snivy supo que ya era el momento.

"Bueno, empezamos." Dijo Snivy.

El primer voto era de Cubone. Aunque no era sorpresa cuál es su decisión.

"A pesar que ella y yo, trabajamos juntos y que haya funcionado sorpresivamente bien. No confío en ella."

Para Sneasel, ya tenía un voto en contra. Pero poco tiempo ya sería un voto más.

"Iré con Cubone en esta." Dijo Maria. "No es nada personal, pero yo tampoco puedo confiar en ella."

Entonces la mirada se dirigió hacia Buneary. Quien que también era obvia su voto.

"Yo creo que Sneasel, puede ser aliada y también una buena amiga." Dijo Buneary.

"Yo voto que se una Sneasel." Dijo Deino, sin pensarlo.

Aunque no deberían sorprenderse que él haya tomado la decisión sin pensarlo. Pero como discutiendo algo serio, creían que lo pensaría mucho mejor.

"¿En serio Deino?" Preguntó Cubone. "¿Solo así?"

"Bueno, Buneary siempre se ha hecho amigos muy amables. Si ella dice que podemos confiar en ella, estoy de acuerdo."

Esa explicación era lo suficiente para que el voto Deino contara. Aunque la verdad, eso es preferible a que una explicación a una larga.

Ahora le tocaba a Mario para revelar su voto. Parecía dudoso si realmente quería decirlo, ya que era diferente a lo que su hermana había votado.

"Voto a favor que Sneasel se quede con nosotros."

Maria, miró a su hermano, inmediatamente y sorprendida. Ella claramente no estaba de acuerdo con el voto.

"¡Hermano!"

"Lo siento Maria, pero creo que necesitaremos más ayuda para sobrevivir esto."

"¡Pero hermano-!"

"¡Maria!" Interrumpió Snivy. "Tu hermano tomó su decisión y deberías respetarlo. Creyendo que sería lo mejor."

Ella no estaba seguro. Sneasel, congeló a su hermano y no personaba a cualquiera que le hiciera daño a Mario. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, Maria no podía cambiar la opinión de su hermano en este momento. Su voto era libre.

Finalmente no dijo nada y dejó que la votación continuara.

"¿Vulpix?" Preguntó él.

Ella estaba sentada sola y apartada de los demás. Parecía que estuviera pensando en algo, concentrado en sus pensamientos que la votación.

"¿Vulpix?"

El Pokémon dejó de pensar y miró a los demás, molesta

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Vulpix.

"Estamos votando. ¿Votas que Sneasel se vaya o que se una con nosotros?"

"Que se Vaya." Respondió ella. "Me congeló y no la perdonaré. Así por mi, espero no volver a verla."

Buneary, entendía el enojo de su amiga, pero la manera que lo dijo, es forzada. Para Vulpix, es natural que ella de mala forma diga lo que piense sin problemas.

Pero en este caso, Vulpix estaba preocupaba. Algo que Buneary nunca le había visto antes. ¿Acaso con el encuentro con ese Pokémon hizo algo?

Sabiendo que Vulpix, sería necia en responder cualquier pregunta que ella quisiera hacer. Buneary se concentro en la votación.

La votación había llegado a un empate y Snivy tenía el voto decisivo. Era irónico porque era el líder del equipo.

Los demás miraron al líder que estaba reflexionando. Recordaba la batalla con Sneasel muy bien. Tenerla como aliada sería un buen beneficio para el grupo y aumentar sus probabilidades. Aunque existía la posibilidad que ella los traicione.

Además tenía que tomar la cuenta la conformidad del grupo. La mitad está dividido entre confiar en ella o no. El problema que si llegará a tomar un decisión, no podrían confiar en él y si no hay nadie que en sus compañeros, eso podía ser malo.

Cubone, suele tomar las decisiones demasiado a la ligera y sin pensarlo cuidadosamente. Vulpix es más necia que él, pero ella está más preocupada que dudando y quejándose. Eso era extraño para él verla de esa forma. Maria, no la conocía mucho, pero ella es muy determinada y estaría dispuesta hacer lo que sea para mantener seguro a su hermano. Pero hay que resaltar cuando tenia algo en la cabeza, no hay manera de cambiarla de idea.

Por el otro lado. Mario, es una persona que estar días en este mundo, no se acostumbrado estar en el cuerpo de un Pokémon. Eso debe causar que se sienta menos y estaría dispuesto en confiar a los demás. Deino, no había que resaltar que si alguien dice una indicación, el lo hará de seguro. Buneary, es su amiga y la que podía confiar sin ningún problema.

Ahora mismo, ella está mirando a él. La forma que Buneary lo hacía, sabía que estaba esperando que Snivy eligiera que votara a favor de Sneasel. Como líder, tenía que tomar la decisión fríamente y sin tener favorecer a nadie. Pero no podía evitar recordar que él había pedido a Buneary, que confíe en él y apoye a todas sus decisiones. Se siente culpable, aunque no lo parezca. Si fuera por él, tomaría la decisión de no dejar que Sneasel se uniera, pero al fin de cuentas. ¿Qué clase de líder sería si no escuchara a sus amigos?

Entonces Snivy, finalmente tomó la decisión que sería para bien o para mal. "Sneasel, se une al grupo."

Todos se sorprendieron por la respuesta, con exención de Sneasel y Vulpix. No esperaba que él líder del equipo haya decidido que una ladrona se uniera al grupo. Cubone era más que impactado.

Buneary corrió a su amigo muy feliz. "¡Gracias Snivy!"

Ella, terminó dando un abrazo. Snivy, no quería abrazarla en un momento tan serio, pero no pudo resistir la amabilidad de Buneary y le regresó el abrazo.

"¿En serio aceptaste Sneasel que se uniera en el equipo?" Preguntó Cubone. "Nos puede traicionar."

"Cierto." Afirmó Snivy, dejando de abrazar a Buneary. "Tengo las sospechas de lo que acabamos de pasar no es nada. Lo que está al frente de nosotros sea mucho peor. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible y Sneasel será de una buena ayuda."

Entonces Sneasel camino hacia el grupo. Ya tenía las sospechas que tenía la votación ganada.

"Lo que puedo decir al respecto, es que no se arrepentirán." Dijo Sneasel, como si todos ellos hubieran aceptado que se uniera.

"Si claro, 5 minutos después y nos robará todo lo que tengamos." Dijo Cubone.

Sneasel, ignoró el comentario. Buneary camino hacia ella, feliz.

"¡Bienvenido al grupo! ¡Espero que trabajemos juntos muy bien!" Decía ella, mientras se dan un apretón de manos.

Maria y Cubone, no aceptaban el resultado de la votación. No deberían haberse creado una votación en primer lugar, la ladrona no merece estar con ellos por ningún motivo o valiosa puede ser.

Pero en ese momento, la momento se preguntó quién era él Pokémon que la atacó por detrás. Si llegase a encontrarse de nuevo, Maria necesita saber por lo menos saber su aspecto.

"Por cierto. ¿Cuál era él Pokémon que me atacó?"

Los demás se miraron entre si, parecían que no sabían que decir al respecto. Además Vulpix, sintió un escalofrío con la mención del Pokémon. Eso ya era una mala señal.

"No tenemos idea." Dijo Snivy.

"¿No saben que Pokémon era?"

"No. Es la primera vez que vemos un Pokémon así." Respondió Buneary. "Pero tenía apariencia como si cada parte de él, fuera un Pokémon de tipo diferente."

"Como un quimera." Dijo Maria inmediatamente.

Los Pokémon miraron a la humana con curiosidad. La palabra quimera, nunca los habían escuchado.

"¿Quimera?"

"Bueno, en nuestro mundo. En la mitologia griega. Había una criatura híbrida de diferentes animales que parecía ser hijo del tifón, dios del viento, y era poderoso que causó que los humanos temieran por su poder." Explicó ella.

Los demás reflexionaron sobre lo que Maria había dicho de la quimera. No era extraño oír sobre mitos, especialmente qué hay Pokémon míticos como Manaphy, Celebi y Mew que era el más conocidos de todos. Buneary, tenía deseos de verlo algún día.

"Una vez que lo mencionas, si parece mucho al quimera." Dijo Mario.

"¿Sabes mas sobre la 'quimera'?" Preguntó Snivy.

"Solo eso. No me dió mucha importancia aprender mucho más de la quimera."

Snivy, empezó a pensar de la quimera y el Pokémon. Había encontrado otra relación parecido con él y con quimera del mundo humano.

"¿Qué piensas Snivy?" Preguntó Deino.

"¿Dijiste que la quimera es el hijo del viento?"

"Sí." Afirmó Maria, pero no evitó preocuparse. "¿Por qué?"

"El Pokémon que te atacó, tenía una máscara de metal, pero también tiene un collar que tiene parecido con los ornamentos del cuerpo de Arceus."

Sneasel y Buneary, pusieron atención inmediatamente a lo que dijo él. Mirando por sus rostros sorprendidos, es posible que ya saben a lo que Snivy estaba diciendo. Los hermanos Gómez, no evitaron sentir curiosos al oír la mención del Pokémon.

"¿Quién es Arceus?" Preguntó Mario.

"Arceus es él Pokémon legendario que es considerado dios de todos y al que creo todo esto."

"¿Y qué?" Preguntó Cubone.

"Teniendo en cuenta la mención de la quimera siendo hijo del viento. Sospecho que él Pokémon que nos persigue, puede que sea hijo de Arceus."

En ese momento, Cubone, Vulpix y Deino, se sorprendieron. No lo podían creerlo.

"¿¡Me estás bromeando!? ¿¡Esa cosa!? ¿¡Siendo hijo de Arceus!? ¡Eso es imposible!" Exclamó Vulpix.

"No dije que sea su hijo, solo es una suposición." Dijo Snivy.

"Puede que sea cierto. Además nadie sabe por certeza que si realmente Arceus existe en primer lugar o cualquier Pokémon legendario." Dijo Cubone.

"¿Oye Cubone? Pero si ya conocíamos a un Pokémon legendario." Dijo Buneary.

"¿Conocemos uno?"

Buneary, no dijo nada, pero ella lo miró con una expresión de si es cierto. Tras pensarlo, él recordó al Pokémon.

"Oh... ella."

_¿Quién? _Se preguntó Maria.

"Bueno, pero eso no significa que él realmente exista." Dijo Cubone.

"Sí existe." Afirmó Buneary.

"Te apuesto 25 Poké a que no existe."

"¡Trato hecho!"

Los dos dieron un apretón de mano, haciendo la apuesta un hecho.

Pero Sneasel, se preguntaba cuál era la habilidad de combate de los humanos. Puede que Mario sepa defenderse siendo un Oshawott, aunque no sabía como lo haría Maria, especialmente con la herida en su espalda.

"¿Por cierto? ¿Cómo pelean tú y tu hermano?" Preguntó Sneasel. "Solo saberlo para el futuro."

Los demás miraron hacia lado, ya que no sabían como responder la pregunta. Sneasel, supo en ese momento que no era una buena señal.

"Bueno, los dos no tenemos ni idea de como combatir." Respondió Maria, sinceramente.

Sneasel no cambió su expresión. Era difícil saber si ella lo tomó la noticia con calmas o con decepción.

"¿Es en serio?" Preguntó ella.

"Por supuesto, no todos de nuestra especie son peleadores como ustedes y que no tengamos poderes."

"Eso es extraño, para nada normal."

"¡¿Normal?!" Preguntó Maria, sorprendida. "¡¿Tener poderes es normal para ustedes?!"

"Sí. Sospecho que no para ustedes." Dijo Sneasel. "¿Pero ustedes cómo se defenderán?"

"Con inteligencia y con objetos." Dijo ella, mientras mostraba su mochila llena de objetos humanos y Pokémon.

Sneasel, no pudo resistir a la fascinación de aquellos objetos. Era como mirar un cofre de tesoros.

"Huy, ¿puedo verlos?"

"No." Respondió Maria, mientras apartaba la mochila de la ladrona.

"Por favor. Somos aliados ahora, no planeo robarte."

"¿Mantendrás tu palabra?"

Maria, miraba fijamente a Sneasel, esperando una respuesta. Aunque ella no podía negar que si le llegó la idea de hurtarlas.

"Buen punto. Pero aún así, tu hermano debe saber defenderse. Estando el cuerpo de un Pokémon."

Era más que claro que siendo un Pokémon, era de su naturaleza poder defenderse. Pero mirando sus expresiones, no era así.

"No sabe usar ningún movimiento. Es más, ya le intentamos enseñarlo." Dijo Snivy

"¿Qué pasó?"

**Recuerdo**

Antes de que partieran del cuarto seguro. Snivy, se le ocurrió la idea de enseñar a Mario cómo usar pistola agua para defenderse. Era un movimiento básico para los Pokémon de tipo agua que se pueda aprender fácilmente. Aunque no se muy poderoso, puede llegase a ser muy útil.

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" Preguntó Mario, preocupado. "No sé si pueda aprenderlo."

"Claro. Estoy seguro." Afirmó Snivy.

"¿Pero en serio estás seguro que intente aprenderlo, atacando a ti?"

"No te preocupes. Tengo ventaja de tipo, el daño será menor."

Los Pokémon de tipo planta tiene mucha ventaja a los de tipo agua. Era perfecto para Mario pueda aprender el movimiento sin hacer mucho daño a Snivy.

"Muy bien. Debes respirar hondo y luego expulsarla. ¿De acuerdo?"

Mario hizo lo que Snivy había indicado que hiciera. Respiro bastante hondo y luego lo expulsó, pero en vez de usar pistola de agua, le escupió en la cara.

Vulpix, expulsó una pequeña risa pequeña mientras que Mario sintió muy apenado. Snivy, estaba un poco molesto. Pero entendía que era la primera vez que intentaba hacer un movimiento, siendo anteriormente un humano le iba ser más difícil.

"Okey. Intentándolo de nuevo."

Mario, otra vez hizo el intento y de nuevo escupió en la cara. Vulpix, empezaba a reírse de de todo esto de una forma muy infantil. Disfrutaba como el humano humillaba al líder del equipo. Los demás estaban sorprendidos ver a Vulpix así.

"Una vez más." Dijo Snivy, frustrado.

Él no estaba seguro de hacerlo, pero Snivy lo pedía, aunque sabía por su expresión es que no iba a soportarlo por mucho tiempo. De nuevo lo hizo y de nuevo falló. Snivy, estaba muy irritado de ser escupido por una tercera vez. Aunque era lo más probable que vuelva a fallar.

**Fin del recuerdo**

"Después de varios intentos, empezó a escupir burbujas. Pero llegamos a la conclusión que tardaría mucho tiempo en aprender el movimiento y decidimos dejarlo." Explicó Buneary.

"Además no era de los mejores de la escuelas." Agregó Maria.

Sneasel, entendía todo. Pero desearía haber estado ahí, hubiera sido muy chistoso. Pero no pudo evitar preguntarse de nuevo como el humano se defenderá, ya que no creía que sus amigos lo protegerían todo el tiempo.

"¿Pero de todas maneras, cómo te defenderás?" Preguntó Sneasel.

"Con esto." Respondió Mario mostrando el objeto.

Sneasel, no reconocía el objeto. Aunque notaba que estaba hecho de madera y que había una especie de goma atada en ella que sostenía el cuero.

"¿Qué es?"

"Una resortera. Sirve para lanzar cosas con mucha facilidad."

"¿Cómo funciona?"

"Muy fácilmente. Pones una cosa pequeña en la base," Decía Mario, mientras que hacía esas acciones. "lo jalas fuertemente y la sueltas."

Accidentalmente Mario lanzó el proyectil que acertó en la boca de Snivy. Él soltó inmediatamente la resortera al ver lo que había hecho.

"¡YO TE SALVO!" Gritó Deino, preocupado.

El corrió hacia la espalda de su amigo y empezó agitarlo para que lo escupiera desesperadamente mientras que lo gritara.

"¡ESCÚPELA, ESCÚPELA, ESCÚPELA, ESCÚPELA, ESCÚPELA, ESCÚPELA, ESCÚPELA, ESCÚPELA, ESCÚPELA, ESCÚPELA, ESCÚPELA, ESCÚPELA, ESCÚPELA, ESCÚPELA, ESCÚPELA, ESCÚPELA, ESCÚPELA ,ESCÚPELA, ESCÚPELA!"

Mientras pasaba todo esto, Sneasel empezaba arrepentirse de haberle unido al equipo y como ellos hayan logrado ir tan lejos.

En ese momento, Snivy termina escupiendo la piedra, pero estaba mareado por lo mucho que su amigo había agitado.

"No te Dijo nada porque lo hiciste por buena intención..." Entonces mira a Mario, aunque no muy bien. "Y tú, asegúrate de apuntarles a los malos a la próxima vez..."

Entonces él cayó en el suelo. Los demás no le dieron mucha importancia al Pokémon y siguieron platicando.

"No sé si esas historias son reales." Dijo Sneasel.

Maria, le llamó la atención. Ha que se refería con aquella historia, si nadie había mencionado, con excepción de la quimera.

"¿A qué historia te refieres?" Preguntó Maria.

"De qué hay historias de humanos que se convirtieron en Pokémon para salvar el mundo."

Ella se sorprendió y puso atención en el tema. Humanos que se convertían en Pokémon para salvar su mundo, parecía bastante loco, pero a este punto, ya no era tan loco.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí." Afirmó Buneary. "Hah bastantes historias que cuenta que un humano y un amigo Pokémon se unen para salvar el mundo. Un ejemplo sería de que de dos amigos pararon a un Groudon de acabar el mundo o que otro par de amigos detuvieron a Dialga. Aunque no recuerdo mucho de la historia."

"Cuando me dijeron que tu hermano lo convirtieron en Pokémon, no pude evitar relacionarlo, pero me explicaron todo eso, ya era obvio que no era el caso." Dijo Sneasel.

"Además Mario, no parece del tipo de héroe." Dijo Cubone.

"¡Oye!" Exclamó él.

"No te hagas, hermanito. Cuando los dos estábamos en la escuela y cuando de bulleaban en la escuela. Yo era al que te defendía y los pegaba, además al que era castigada."

Mario, no podía defenderse y sintió humillado por culpa de su hermana mayor. Cubone, miró a Maria.

"Decías que no sabías luchar y aún así te peleaste." Dijo Cubone.

"Eso era antes y ellos tampoco sabían pelear. Aquí me pueden matar literalmente. ¿Quieres volver ver la herida?"

"¡No!" Gritó Buneary. "¡No quiero verla!"

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero no te preocupes!" Dijo Maria.

Maria, volvió a pensar sobre las historias que mencionaron Buneary y Sneasel. Lo que llamaba la atención era como es que llegaban a este mundo siendo Pokémon. Le intrigaba mucho esa parte.

"¿Chicos?" Deino Dijo. "Snivy aún no se ha levantado."

Buneary fue hacia ellos y examinó a Snivy. Él ya no estaba mareado, pero parecía tranquilo, demasía. Lo toco varías veces y él no reaccionaba. En ese momento sabía lo que le pasaba a su amigo.

"Solamente está dormido." Dijo Buneary.

Los hermanos Gómez y Sneasel, estaban sorprendidos. Alguien que era una persona muy determinado y serio, termine dormido fácilmente.

"¿Dormido?" Preguntó Mario.

"Sí. Como él se esfuerza y entrena mucho, cuando cierra al mínimo sus ojos, ya estará soñando con los Pokémon místico."

"Hasta yo envidio su facilidad en la que se duerme." Agregó Cubone.

Eso tenía sentido. Alguien que trabaje mucho y muy dedicado, termina agotando sus energías con mucha facilidad. Pero el punto es que Snivy parecía estar dormido profundamente.

Como él había dicho antes, todos deben cooperar para escapar del castillo, especialmente él que era el líder del equipo.

"¿Pero como lo despertamos?"

"Es difícil, pero no imposible." Dijo Buneary.

Ella empezaba de una forma de despertarlo. Ya estaba acostumbrada a despertar a Snivy de muchas maneras y todas exitosamente.

Cuando se le ocurrió la idea, empezó a sonreír de una forma macabra. Los hermanos Gómez, empezaron a preocuparse por aquella sonrisa que para nada se imaginarían viniendo de ella.

"No me gusta tu cara."

"A la próxima vez te traemos un Jigglypuff." Respondió Cubone.

"Quiero decir que no me agrada su expresión maligna."

"Ah, es que disfruta despertar a Snivy de miles de ideas."

"Exactamente." Dijo Buneary. "Y si me acaba una de despertarlo. ¿Me puedes prestar tu encendedor?"

Maria, obviamente no se la entregaría hasta saber que lo iba hacer exactamente con eso. Ella pensó en lo que iba hacer, aunque se preocupó en una idea en la que tenía.

"¡¿Vas a quemar su cola?!" Preguntó Mario.

"¡No! Voy a quemar un cosa, hacer que Snivy lo huela y hacerle creer que se quema su cola. Así se va a despertar inmediatamente."

Eso tenía más sentido, pero aún así, a Snivy recibiría un gran susto.

"Tienes un lado traviesa." Dijo Sneasel. "Debimos juntarnos cuando estábamos en la escuela."

Los demás miraron a ella con una expresión de sospecha. La ladrona sintió incómodo como la observaban.

"¿Dijo no?"

Entonces volvieron a concentrarse a despertar a Snivy. Aunque Maria y Mario, no estaba convencidos con el plan, pero Buneary parecía que sabía lo que hacía.

"¿Maria, me la puedes prestar?" Preguntó Buneary.

"De acuerdo. Pero yo lo voy a prender." Dijo Maria, mientras que se levantaba.

Cuando se levantó, sintió dolor en su espalda. Claramente Maria, todavía no estaba recuperada cíen por ciento. Mario, fue a su hermana, preocupado.

"¡Maria!"

"Esta bien, puedo aguantarlo."

Maria, fue hacia Buneary, aunque Mario estaba preocupado. Ella debería descansar, no estar de pie.

La humana quemó unos papeles sin valor y empujó el humo hacia Snivy sin que asfixiarlo. En ese momento, Buneary le empezó hablar a su amigo dormido.

"Se te está quemando tu cola."

Snivy, empezaba a oler a quemado, pero no pasaba nada. Tras esperar a olerlo más, parecía que sus instintos reaccionaban y poco después, abrió los ojos.

"¡ME QUEMO!" Gritó Snivy, mientras corría por todas partes. "¡TRÁIGAME AGUA! ¡AUSORRO! ¡SOQUILIO! ¡ME ESTOY-!"

Él paro de correr y empezó a pensar sobre todo esto. Si se estaba quemando su cola, porque no sentía dolor, aunque sí olía a quemado.

Snivy miró su cola y pudo comprobar que no se estaba quemando. Miró a los demás que estaban mirándolo de una forma poco sorprendidos. Especialmente a los hermanos y la ladrona que no creían que él líder acababa de comportarse como un idiota asustado.

Tras examinar la situación, él supo que cayó en otra formas horrendas de despertar de Buneary que está acostumbrada hacerlas.

"No de nuevo..." Dijo Snivy, avergonzado.

Buneary, estaba feliz con su trabajo. De nuevo ha logrado despertar a Snivy con su creatividad.

"¡Listo!" Dijo ella. "¡Ya está despierto!"

"¿Oigan?" Preguntó Mario. "¿No creen que alguien haya escuchado?"

Eso sí fue una buena pregunta, cualquiera Ingobernable que estuviera cerca de aquí, lo hubiera oído sin problemas alguna y que los encontrara sin problemas.

"No creo." Dijo Buneary, tranquila.

En ese momento, un Cacturne abrió la puerta con mucha fuerza y los demás miraron a él, sorprendidos.

"¡Aha! ¡Los encontré y yo solo!" Dijo él.

La verdad, ellos no parecían preocupados. Lo miraban fijamente y solamente a él.

"¿Tú solo nos encontraste?" Preguntó Cubone.

"Sí." Afirmó él.

"¿Solamente tu?"

"Sí."

"¿A nosotros 8?"

"Sí. ¿Y qué?"

Los héroes se miraron entre si y luego miraron a Cacturne sin buenas intenciones. Era claro como él estaba solo y la ventaja numérica era demasiado. Es obvio que todos ellos le iban a dar una paliza al Ingobernable. En ese momento, él supo que estaba perdido.

Snivy, agarro el cuello de Pokémon con látigo cepa y lo jalo dentro de la habitación. Se empezaron a oír ruidos de golpes, rayos, un spray y gritos. Cuando todo terminó, Cacturne, estaba en el rincón, desmayado.

Los demás no estaban cansados con esa paliza al Pokémon. Pero Snivy, no estaba contento con la mencionada acción. Estaba concentrado al siguiente, posible problema.

"De seguro él no era el único que estaba cerca. Lo más posible que cualquiera que lo oyera, pediría refuerzos o va a ir aquí. Así que cuando Maria esté bien para moverse, nos iremos de aquí." Explicó él.

Snivy, no estaba dispuesto a pedir ni mucho obligar a Maria a irse de aquí aún herida. Ni menos dejarla atrás.

"No. Esta bien, puedo moverme." Dijo Maria.

Los demás, incluso Vulpix, miraron a la chica. Era sorprendente después de ser herida, aún quiera ir adelante. Snivy, respetaba su determinación, pero él, Buneary y Mario, no les encantaba la idea de que continuaran, sabiendo que Maria no estaba bien.

"¡Por favor! ¡No!" Dijo Mario. "¡Es peligroso!"

"Estoy de acuerdo con tu hermano. No nos moveremos hasta que estés en buenas condiciones." Dijo Snivy.

Con las palabras autoritarias y las súplicas, no era lo suficiente para convencer a la humana de quedarse.

"Gracias por preocuparse. Pero no estamos en una situación para descansar después de lo qué pasó. Cada segundo que nos quedemos aquí, aumenta la posibilidad que no atrapen."

"¡Maria-!" Dijo Buneary, apenas.

"Puedo caminar perfectamente. No quiero ser una carga para ustedes. Además no es que fuera a luchar con ellos de todas maneras. Así que por favor, no se preocupen, estaré bien."

Ella estaba muy determinada, para nada hará cambiar su opinión. Snivy, empezó a pensar sobre esto. Su estilo no era de tomar riesgos innecesarios, pero parecían que Maria, podía andar sin problemas.

Así que tomó una decisión.

"De acuerdo, pero harás todo lo que yo diga. ¿De acuerdo?"

Mario, no le gustaba que Snivy se haya dejado convencer por su hermana. Quería protestar, pero Maria, gano la palabra. Como siempre.

"De acuerdo." Afirmó ella.

Entonces Snivy miró a los demás. Ya que todo estaba decidido, era el momento para partir.

"Vámonos muchachos."

Mientras que algunos de ellos no le gustaba salir de aquí con Maria, aún herida, no discutieron y salieron de aquí.

Snivy y Cubone, eran los últimos de salir de la habitación. Pero el Pokémon de tipo tierra, agarro el hombro de su amigo y lo miró fijamente de no una buena manera. Era obvio que tenía un problema.

"Sé que dejaste entrar a la ladrona por Buneary, no por ti. ¿Por qué?" Preguntó Cubone.

Le sorprendía que su amigo haya notado eso. Al parecer, Snivy sobrestimo la inteligencia de Cubone. No esperaba que él haya relacionado todo esto.

"Es mi amiga y compañera. Confío en ella." Respondió Snivy.

"¿Y al resto de nosotros?"

La pregunta le llegó muy desprevenido al líder. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, no confiaba a mucho a los demás con excepción de Buneary. Pensó como responder la pregunta sin faltarle a respecto a su amigo.

"Hago lo que puedo."

Cubone, no cambio su expresión. Esa respuesta no era satisfactoria para él. Esperaba que Snivy confiara mucho a él en estas circunstancias.

"Eso espero." Respondió Cubone, mientras se iba.

Snivy, se quedó solo en la habitación. No esperaba enfrentarse este problema en su primer día. No había ninguna unidad en este equipo cuando se creó, esta situación tampoco ayuda. No solamente la vida de sus amigos están en juego, su confianza.

Lentamente su confianza se desvaneció y empezaba a preocuparse y reflexionar a todo esto. Maria, esta herida. Una ladrona se unió al grupo. Vulpix, parece estar asustada. Cubone, no confía en Snivy como antes lo hacía. Y Mario, estaba demasiado preocupado por su hermana mayor. Aunque no había problema con Buneary y Deino, no le tranquilizaba.

¿Saldrán salir de aquí con vida con la misma confianza que tenía entre ellos o acabarán su amistad?

_¿Acaso estoy haciendo todo lo posible como líder? ¿Estoy a la altura? ¿Salvare a mis amigos?_

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ese sentimiento de duda y de miedo, se apoderaron dentro de él. No

_¿Me siento como un héroe? ¿Un líder? ¿Si no? ¿Qué soy?_


	16. Capítulo 16: Batalla en el comedor

Maria, leía un libro, seriamente. Ella y los demás estaban en el piso ocho, en una habitación con muchos libros y varios papeles importantes. Aquí se almacenaban información de todo tipo. Así que Snivy pidió a todos que leyera y que buscaran algo que fuera importante. Como la localización en donde se guarden la esfera de escape y no tener que registrar todo un piso en vano.

Buneary le costaba mucho trabajo leer todo esto. La lectura no era su fuerte y se aburría con facilidad. Sneasel y Cubone, solo buscaban lo que les interesa a ellos. Deino, miraba un papel, pero seguramente no estaba leyendo. Vulpix, hacia lo mismo que el Pokémon del tipo dragón, aunque seguía con su preocupación. Snivy, estaba checando un mapa completo del todo el castillo. Los hermanos Gómez, estaban investigando en unos libros. Como ella es periodista y su hermano deseaba ser uno, no tenían ni un problema.

La hermana mayor, ahora leía un libro sobre el castillo donde estaban. El castillo se llamaba La Residencia de Mal. Un nombre tonto creía ella. Este un libro escrito por un Ingobernable sobre este lugar. Al parecer este lugar ya estaba hecho antes de que los Ingobernables vinieran a este lugar para hacer su base. Este castillo era hogar de un Pokémon llamado Gothielle. Ella hacía una clase de experimentos con un poder oscuro y maligno para un enfermo propósito. Se desconoce que le pasó a ella, aunque sospechaba que buscando algo que no debería y eso le llevó a su tumba.

Ella, fue a explicar todo eso a Snivy si había escuchado algo sobre esto. Como lo había pensado, él había escuchado historias sobre eso y afirmó que la gente había puesto el nombre La Residencia del Mal por las cosas que Gothielle había hecho pasado. Además mencionó hace mucho tiempo lugar había sido cerrada, ocultada hace mucho tiempo y olvidada para por el bien de todos, ya que estos secretos nunca deberían ser descubiertos o eso era hasta el día de hoy.

Snivy no se sorprende que los Ingobernables buscaran este lugar. Lo más probable que esté buscando un secreto, algún experimento o un objeto extraño para cumplir cualquier ambición que quiera cumplir. Eso claramente era malo.

"¿Menciona algún experimento haya hecho?" Preguntó Snivy.

"No." Afirmó Maria. "Solamente decía lo que hablaba sobre este castillo."

"Mmm... Debe estar escrito en otra parte. Pero lo mejor sería buscarla ubicación de las esferas de escape."

"De acuerdo."

Maria, estaba apunto de volver a leer el libro hasta que volvió a pensar sobre el Pokémon raro que la había atacado. Pensaba que el fuera una de las creaciones de Gothielle. Tratando como jugar a ser dios o Arceus, explicando porque en la parte del collar tenía las cosas que tenía del Pokémon legendario en su cuerpo o lo que sea que llame.

¿Si esa cosa estaba al poder de los Ingobernables, que más podría tener ellos en sus manos? Maria, no podía imaginarlo.

Entonces Mario, encontró información importante al parecer. "¡Chicos, ya lo encontré!"

Snivy, Buneary, Deino y Maria fueron hacia Mario. Pero él fue hacia una mesa y dejó un cuaderno de notas para que los demás pudieran leerla.

"¡¿Las esferas de escape?!" Preguntó Buneary.

"Sí, miren."

En el cuaderno estaba escrito en los 11 pisos totales en el castillo, estaba anotada en cada piso, habitaciones donde guardaban los objetos importantes. Mario apuntaba que las esferas estaban guardadas en el piso 9. Era el siguiente piso. No faltaba mucho para escapar.

Además, el piso 9 están los experimentos y secretos de Gothielle. Al menos Maria, sabrá lo que habrá creado ella por sus propios ojos.

"Bien hecho, Mario." Dijo Snivy.

"¡Ese es mi hermano!" Dijo Maria, orgullosa.

Mario, sintió alegría al ser alagado por sus acciones. En ese momento, Cubone y Sneasel, llegaba con los demás.

"¡Acabo de encontrar algo muy útil!" Dijo Cubone.

"¡¿Qué cosa?!" Preguntó Buneary.

"A ver." Dijo Snivy.

Ellos revisaron un papel que les entregó Cubone. Cuando lo vieron, miraron lentamente hacia él, molestos. Lo que pasaba era que estaba anotado un almacén llenos de Poké que se encuentre este piso.

Lo que les molestaba, especialmente a Snivy, que en esos momentos no eran tiempo de ir por el dinero y que deberían concentrarse en salir de aquí.

"Cubone." Dijo Snivy.

"¿Si?" Dijo Cubone, con un poco de vergüenza en su cara.

"No iremos por los Poké."

"Por favor. Podemos salir de aquí con una buena cantidad de Poké en nuestras manos."

"Estoy de acuerdo con mi pequeño amigo." Dijo Sneasel y él no le gustó que le digan chaparro. "De esta aventura, podremos salir beneficiados."

A pesar de que Cubone, no estaba acostumbrado estar con ella después de lo qué pasó. Estaba de acuerdo en la parte de llevar una buena cantidad de Poké. Además les robaría a los Ingobernables, no a un pueblo.

"Por supuesto que no." Dijo Snivy, seriamente.

"Aunque sea un poquito." Dijo él.

"Que no. Tenemos que evitar llevar peso innecesario con nosotros."

"¡¿Incluyendo mi hermana?!" Preguntó Mario, preocupado.

Entonces Maria, agarro a su hermano y lo cargo con sus dos hasta que pudiera mirarlo a él sin necesidad de agacharse. Claramente estaba molesta por el comentario de Mario, ya que insinuó que su hermana era gorda.

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!"

"¡Nada, nada!" Decía él, asustado. "¡No eres gorda! ¡Sin importar que tengas piernas de pollo!"

"Ah bueno- ¿¡Qué!?"

"¡Dijo, dijo! ¡Más bien patas de cangrejo-! ¡Dijo, dijo-!"

Maria, ya no pudo soportar y le dio una series de coscorrones muy rápidos, como si estuviera tocando la puerta de una casa impacientemente. Lo demás se sorprendía como se enojó la hermana. Cubone, sabía de ante mano que cualquier comentario que fuera ofender a una mujer, sin importar que fuera humana o Pokémon, no les terminarían bien.

Después paró y miró a su hermano muy enojada.

"¡Dime algo ofensivo de nuevo y te pego con mi bota!" Reto ella.

"¡No-! Bueno... Mientras que no lo huela, me conformo." Dijo Mario, pensativo.

Eso no tranquilizó a su hermana, ella aún lo miraba fijamente en él.

"¿Insinúas que me huele mal los pies?" Preguntó Maria, molesta.

"No estoy insinuando, hermana. Es verdad. Yo vivi contigo en el mismo techo. Estoy seguro que huele mal tus botas."

Deino, miró los pies de Maria, curiosamente. "A ver."

Entonces agarró los pies de Maria y trato de quitárselos. Ella perdió el equilibrio y terminó cayendo de cara al suelo, aplastando a su hermano en el proceso. Como cayó de frente, su espalda se salvó.

Él terminó logrando quitar una de las botas de Maria y trato de olerlo. Pero Snivy, no le gustó como le quitó la bota de la chica sin su permiso y fue arrebatarlo.

"Dame eso." Ordeno Snivy.

"No, quiero olerlo." Dijo Deino, desobedeciendo a su líder de equipo por primera vez y en su primer día. Más bien segundo día, ya que era 2:00 de la mañana.

"Pero te estoy ordenando."

Los dos tratando de arrebatar la bota del uno al otro, sin hacer caso de lo que decía ambos Pokémon.

"Por favor."

"¡Que me lo des!"

"¡Pero-!"

"¡Que me lo des!"

"¡Pero-!

"¡Que me lo-!"

Snivy, logró quitar la bota a Deino. Pero accidentalmente metió su nariz en el orificio de la bota. Él involuntariamente olió la bota e inmediatamente abrió sus ojos bien abiertos y empezó a sacar lágrimas en su ojos. Era cierto lo que Mario decía, pero desafortunadamente, Snivy lo 'comprobo' de la peor manera posible.

Rápidamente, se quitó la bota de la nariz y se la tapó. "¡Estoy es lo peor que olido en mi vida!"

Buneary y Deino, olieron la bota y apartaron sus narices de aquello.

"¡Esto huele peor que Gloom!" Dijo Buneary.

"¡Fuchila!" Dijo Deino.

Cubone, no se creía que la bota fuera tan apestosa a pesar de las reacciones de su amigos. Así que fue a comprobarlo.

"No exageren." Dijo Cubone, mientras agarraba la bota. "No puede apestar tan-."

Cuando la olió, se quedó parado y sin poner ninguna cara de disgusto. Sus amigos estaban sorprendidos con lo que acaba de pasar.

"¿Cubone?" Preguntó Buneary.

Sneasel, veía a Cubone, tratando de averiguar lo que pasaba. Con una mirada rápida al Pokémon del tipo tierra, supo inmediatamente.

"Parece que se desmayó por el olor." Dijo la ladrona.

"¿Segura?" Preguntó Deino.

"Sí."

"¿Pero por qué se desmayó de pie?" Preguntó ella.

"Porque el muy canalla, se está agarrando de la bota."

Cuando Sneasel, le arrebató la bota de sus manos, Cubone cayó al suelo. Mientras veía a su amigo desmayado, Los hermanos se levantaba del suelo.

"¿Me puedes devolver mi bota?" Preguntó Maria a Sneasel.

"Sí." Afirmó ella, mientras que se le entregaba.

Ya estaba más que convencida del olor de la bota y quería evitar olerla a toda costa por la seguridad de su nariz.

"¿Ya vez, hermana? No lo decía para molestarme." Dijo Mario.

"Entiendo, entiendo. Pero creo que no debemos perder el tiempo e irnos de aquí si no hay nada interesante por ver." Dijo Maria.

Ella tenía razón. Ya sabían dónde estaba el piso en donde estaba las esferas de escape. No tienen ningún motivo para quedarse.

"Tienes razón. Hay que irnos de aquí." Dijo Snivy.

"Sale vale." Afirmó Deino.

Ellos empezaron de la irse de la habitación. Incluyendo a Vulpix que estaba muy distraída. Cuando los todos se fueron de la habitación, se habían olvidado una cosa bien importante.

Cubone, aún estaba desmayado.

Snivy, Buneary y Deino, se dieron cuenta y regresaron a la habitación. Trataron de despertarlo, pero era inútil. Estaba muy desmayado.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Preguntó Buneary.

Él líder, examinó a su amigo por una última antes de decidir lo que iba hacer con él.

"Deino." Dijo él, mientras agarraba a su amigo y lo ponía a la espalda del Pokémon de tipo dragón. "Ocúpate de llevar a Cubone a tu espalda hasta que despierte."

"Sí, señor." Afirmó Deino.

Eso era lo mejor decisión. Llevar a su amigo en la espalda de Deino que tratar de despertarlo. No se sabían cuanto tiempo tardarían en despertarlo, pero sería lo mejor dejar a Cubone así por ahora.

Pero en ese momento, Buneary, miró a Snivy. "¿Oye, Snivy? ¿Qué pasará con los hermanos? ¿Vamos a llevarlo a nuestro pueblo?"

Snivy, recordó que dijo a Maria que lo mejor sería llevar al pueblo en donde viven para que estuvieran seguros. Pero Buneary, quería que los dos regresaran a su mundo.

"Sé que estarán protegidos en el gremio, pero Maria dijo que su madre estaba muy preocupada por Mario y quería traerlo de vuelta para que ella no se preocupe."

Entendía a Buneary. Si llevaran al pueblo, no solamente la madre de los hermanos seguiría preocupada por Mario, también por Maria si no regresan. Snivy, vio que el portal hacía el otro mundo está al piso 10, mientras que Maria estaba gritando a su hermano.

"Entiendo. Pero no sabemos como hacer para restaurar a Mario en su forma original. Además existe la posibilidad que hubiera Ingobernables vigilando el portal." Explicó Snivy.

Ella, no contaba con eso. Eso le preocupaba, quería buscar la manera de regresar a los hermanos a sus hogares y que puedan estar feliz. Snivy, odiaba ver a Buneary de esa manera.

"Cuando estemos en el piso 9, buscaremos una forma a regresar a su Mario a ser humano de nuevo, y si se puede, llevarlos a los dos a su mundo. Pero concéntrate para llegar al siguiente piso. ¿De acuerdo?"

Eso le cambio mucho el ánimo de Buneary y está determinada de nuevo para seguir adelante con esa sonrisa en su rostro

Entonces se fueron hacia los demás. La salida está cerca.

* * *

En la entrada principal del castillo la Residencia del Mal en el piso 1. Los Ingobernables, tanto importantes y comunes estaban esperando a la llegada del un grupo de ellos liderado por Mienshao.

Ella y algunos miembros fueron hacer de una tarea. Una prueba en específico. Irían a un Mystery Dungeon, pero uno bastante lejos. Tardarían en regresar, especialmente con las tormentas.

En ese momento, la gran puerta de la entrada principal se abría lentamente. Mienshao, entraba al castillo y detrás de ella un Probopass, Mudsdale, Claydol y un Bisharp. Ese último estaba apartado de los demás.

Druddigon y Gardevoir, caminaba hacia ella para dar bienvenida a su líder con mucho respeto.

"Bienvenida, Mienshao." Dijo Gardevoir.

Ella miró fijamente a sus dos Pokémon de confianza, seriamente. "Gardevoir. Druddigon."

"¿Cómo les fue con la prueba?" Preguntó Druddigon.

Mienshao, voltio a ver al Bisharp. Él no le importaba que la líder de los Ingobernables miraba a él. Solamente importaba sus asuntos.

"Él demostró ser un peleador más de lo que se esperaba. Parece que nuestro nuevo socio tenía razón sobre él."

Este Bisharp pertenecía a otro grupo de criminales que se habían aliado con los Ingobernables por intereses y negocios. Él era uno de los mejores de aquel grupo y le habían ordenado que estuviera con los Ingobernables para unas pruebas.

"Entonces nuestro acuerdos con ellos será un éxito. ¿No?" Dijo él.

"Parece que sí." Afirmó Mienshao. "¿Alguna novedad?"

Los demás se miraron entre si y algunos apartaron la mirada de la jefa, fingiendo que no tenía que ver en el asunto. Mienshao, supo algo pasó mientras estaba en ausencia del lugar.

"Tenemos una situación." Dijo Gardevoir, mientras que ella y Druddigon, miraban al líder, sin ningún temor y con responsabilidad.

"¿Cuál?"

"Nuestros Pokémon de tipo de fantasma atraparon a un equipo de rescate que buscaban refugio en la casa abandonada que tiene el pasillo secreto que llega al castillo. Pero lograron escapar de los calabozos."

Mienshao, no cambió su expresión al oír las noticias. No parecía enojada del hecho que un equipo de rescate haya escapado.

"¿Aún siguen en el castillo?"

"Sí. Pero no solo eso, también ayudaron a escapar al prisionero y que el medio de todo esto, la Sneasel, escapó también. Pero tenemos sospechas que también está con el equipo de rescate." Dijo él.

"Interesante. Cuéntame sobre los miembros del equipo de rescate."

Aunque no sabía mucho sobre ellos, pero por lo que han visto sus subordinados en batalla y a simple vista, era suficiente.

"Acuerdo con sus medallas, provienen del pueblo Chespirito." Dijo Druddigon. "Al que está cerca de aquí. El total de los miembros son cincos. Un Snivy, inteligente y hábil en la batalla. Él líder al parecer. Un Buneary, pero se desconoce aún sus habilidades. También hay un Deino, que es el más fuerte del equipo. Derrotó a muchos de los nuestros. Un Cubone y un Vulpix alolian, no parecen ser un problemas para nosotros."

La líder de los Ingobernables, pensó sobre ellos. Los Snivy son conocidos por ser calmados y astutos en batallas Pokémon. Mienshao, ha considerado a tener algunos de ellos en su facción. Les resultaría muy beneficiados. A la especie Buneary, no pensaba que esos Pokémon fueran muy buenos, incluyendo los Cubone. Hubo una vez que ella se enfrentó a su evolución y no tuvo ningún problema en vencerlo. Los Pokémon de tipo dragón eran el tipo más poderoso de todos, si ese Deino derrotó muchos subordinados de ella. Significa que él es una amenaza. Finalmente los Vulpix Alolian. Mienshao, no tenía un gran conocimiento sobre ellos de aparte que son raros en número.

Primera impresiones de aquel equipo era bastante aceptable para considerarlos una molestia y que deben ser neutralizados en cuanto tengan la oportunidad.

"Y no solo son ellos, también hay una octava persona con ellos. Una humana." Dijo Gardevoir.

Mienshao, miró a ellos curiosamente. Estaba sorprendida de qué hay otra humana en el castillo. Especialmente de que es una mujer.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó ella.

"Sí. Al parecer vino buscando por algo o por alguien. Puede que pariente o amigo del prisionero, no estamos seguros, pero parecía dos o tres años mayor."

"Ya veo... ¿Cómo logró pasar aquí sin ser atrapada por nosotros?"

Gardevoir, hizo una seña con sus manos y, entonces Salazzle y Krokorok, estaban agarrando a Politoad. Él no intentaba liberarse, pero claramente tenía bastante miedo.

"Teníamos a la humana acorralada hasta que Politoad, tiró accidentalmente una esfera petrificadora y paralizó a todo mundo en excepción de Druddigon y la chica."

"Ella utilizó un objeto para hacer daños en mis ojos y logró escapar de nosotros." Dijo Druddigon.

En ese momento, Politoad, se liberó de aquellos Pokémon y se arrodilló, pidiendo misericordia a Mienshao para que no fuera castigado.

"¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Por favor no me hagas daños!" Dijo él, desesperado.

La líder, miró al Pokémon seriamente. Politoad, temía mucho que fuera ser castigado por su tonto error. Como simplemente era un peón, no sabía que tan grande era el error o como era los castigos a los que fallaban. Pensaba que literalmente lo matarían.

"No te voy hacer daño." Dijo ella, finalmente.

Politoad, miró a Mienshao, confuso. No parecía que sus súplicas hayan funcionado. Aún tenía su mirada seria. No entendía. ¿Hizo un grave error y fue perdonado por sus acciones?

"¿Qué dices?"

"No te voy hacer mi daño. Mi manera de hacer las cosas es persuasiva, usando el don de la palabra. Usando mis golpes contra ti no es mi estilo."

Él Pokémon se relajo al oír eso. Estaba feliz de no ser castigado en la manera que creía. Entonces le dio la espalda al Pokémon.

"Pero Druddigon en otra parte."

Aquel momento, cambió su expresión y miró al Pokémon de tipo dragón. Druddigon atacó a Politoad con garra dragón que mandó volando a él hacia la pared, chocando horriblemente. Los Pokémon a sus alrededor sintieron terror de lo sucedido.

Politoad, aún no se desmayaba, pero estaba muy débil y herido. No esperaba ese golpe, la verdad si esperaba recibir un golpe como ese como castigo, pero no después de que había dicho Mienshao.

"¿Por qué...?" Preguntó Politoad, débil.

"Déjame que te responda con otra pregunta. ¿En serio crees que te salvarías del castigo después de cometer un error como ese? ¿Estando cerca del portal?" Preguntó ella. "Estamos haciendo una tarea crucial para los Ingobernables y no toleraré que tu o alguno de los presentes cometa un error como ese. ¿Entendieron?"

Los demás Ingobernables entendieron eso claramente. Y con lo que acaban de presenciar, no había ninguna duda que tenían que tener mucho cuidado.

Politoad, miró a Mienshao. "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer...?

Mienshao, Respondió casi inmediatamente la pregunta. "Por tu bien, sería mejor que no hagas nada que fuera crucial. Aunque que libres para ir tras ese equipo de rescate y los demás que estén con ellos, tal vez estés exonerado por tu error. Pero claro, si llegas a fallar en atraparlos, vas a tener peor castigo. ¿Qué eliges?"

Él débil Pokémon, pensó que debería hacer. Quería ser perdonado, pero tampoco quería ser castigado aún peor. No podía imaginarlo. Así quedó ahí en rodillas, no se iba arriesgarse.

Tras verlo sin hacer nada. Mienshao, sabía cuál era su decisión. Entonces voltio a sus dos colegas más de confianza.

"Supongo que ustedes ya hicieron al respecto. ¿No es así?"

"Sí, mande a Código Cero para que los atraparan." Informó Gardevoir.

Entonces Skuntank, se dirigió hacia su líder. Ella aún no aceptaba que Gardevoir haya mandado al Pokémon por esos mocosos.

"¡Mienshao! ¡Informó que yo me negué de que ella usara al Pokémon para la persecución antes de verlo en batalla! ¡Especialmente tú ordenaste que ese Pokémon no hiciera nada hasta que se haya escogido la prueba apropiada para él y que lo aprobadas!" Explicó ella.

Skuntank, esperaba que Mienshao castigara a Gardevoir por sus acciones. Siendo sinceros, ella siempre ha tenido envidia a Gardevoir desde que fue la mano derecha de la líder. Skuntank, deseaba ser la mano derecha de Mienshao desde que ascendió al líder de los Ingobernables y siempre trató obedecer a ella a pie de la letra para mostrar su valor y tener beneficios sobre esto. Pero Gardevoir, pensaba de otra forma y buscaba otras maneras de hacer las cosas, sin importar que tuviera que desobedecer órdenes. Mienshao, con una extraña razón, terminó haciéndola su mano derecha, junto con Druddigon.

Pero ahora, Skuntank, estaba seguro que Gardevoir sería castigada esta vez. Pero no fue así.

"Bien hecho." Dijo Mienshao a Gardevoir.

Skuntank, miró a Mienshao, sorprendida. "¡Qué!"

Mienshao, miró a Skuntan. "Verás, tenemos intrusos en nuestro castillo. Es perfecto para que pudiera actuar sin riesgo alguno que un Pokémon sepa de existencia."

"¿¡Pero tú dejaste claro que ninguno de nosotros debería mandar a Código Cero."

"Es la excepción de la regla."

Ella quería seguir discutiendo sobre esto y hacerle entrar en razón. Pero juzgando por su expresión, Mienshao ya no tenía interés en esta platica. Así que Skuntank, se apartó de ellos muy enojada.

"¿Cuál fue su última localización del equipo de rescate?"

"Código Cero los persiguió hasta piso cinco, estuvo apunto de atraparlos antes que ellos cerraran la puerta del piso 6 con las llaves especial. Pero no sabemos nada de ellos desde entonces."

Mienshao, estaba sorprendida que llegaran al piso 6. Si Código Cero, los atrapa, demostraría su habilidad para atrapar cualquier objetivo.

"En ese caso, iremos abrir la puerta por el para que pueda continuar con su caza." Dijo ella. "Además, necesito ir al piso 9 ahora mismo. Quiero hablar con nuestro socio."

"Como desee." Dijo Gardevoir.

Luego ellos fueron hacia las siguientes piso. Quien sea fuera ese socio al que Mienshao se estaba refiriendo, era muy importante. Además quería ver como Código Cero en acción.

* * *

Magcargo y Omastar, están vigilando una puerta de la sala principal del piso 8 para evitar cualquier intruso que desee ir al piso 9 o cualquiera sin autorización.

"¿Amigo?" Preguntó Omastar.

"¿Si?" Respondió Magcargo.

"¿Es extraño que seamos amigos? Dijo porque que soy de tipo agua y tú de tipo fuego. Además que no es una buena combinación."

El Pokémon que fue dirigido por la pregunta de su amigo, pensó en la respuesta. Nunca sintió que tuvieran una amistad extraña siendo amigos por mucho tiempo.

"La verdad que no, para mi es muy normal. Además que yo conozco un Bagon, que tiene una relación amorosa con un Swirlix."

Los Pokémon de tipo dragón como Bagon son débiles contra los tipos hada en una batalla Pokémon. Pero no significa que tengan una relación de amistad o amorosa.

"Ah, bueno."

Entonces ellos volvieron a concentrarse a vigilar la puerta por un breve momento. Pero Magcargo, sintió la necesidad de hacer una pregunta a su amigo.

"¿Amigo?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Acaso crees que el equipo de rescate llegue hasta aquí?"

"No creo. Seguro que deben estar en otra parte." Respondió Omastar.

En ese momento, escucharon un silbido y vieron al frente de ellos estaba Buneary, que estaba saludando a ellos.

"¿Amigo?" Preguntó Omastar.

"¿Si?"

"¿Esa Buneary, no es parte del equipo de rescate?"

"Parece que sí." Respondió Magcargo. "¿Amigo?"

"¿Si?"

"¿No puede que sea otra Buneary que perteneciera los Ingobernables, ósea de los nuestros?"

"Los Ingobernables reclutan muchos Pokémon y puede que haya un Buneary además al que está de intrusa." Explicó Omastar.

"Bueno."

"¿Amigo?" Preguntó Omastar.

"¿Si?"

"¿Si preguntamos a ella para confirmar si es de los nuestros?"

"Buena idea." Dijo Magcargo y miró a Buneary. "¿Señorita?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Eres del equipo de rescate?"

"Sí." Entonces empezó a dar un pequeño baile. "¡Mírame, soy una intrusa, pequeña y bonita! ¡No pueden atraparme!" Al final hizo una mueca a los dos.

"¿Amigo?" Preguntó Omastar.

"¿Si?"

"Parece que nos está insultando."

"Todo parece que sí." Dijo Magcargo. "¿Amigo?"

"¿Si?"

"¿No debemos ir a atraparla?"

"No. Tenemos ordenes que debemos quedarnos aquí sin importar nada. Así que no dejes provocar." Dijo Omastar.

Entonces Magcargo y Omastar, recibieron bayas oran, pero lanzadas en la cara por Buneary, mientras que cachaba la mencionada baya y daba una risita.

"¿Amigo?" Preguntó Omastar.

"¿Si?"

"Nos acaba de lanzar bayas oran en la cara."

"Lo noté." Respondió Magcargo. "¿Amigo?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Si hacemos una excepción y la perseguimos?"

"Sale vale." Dijo Omastar y los dos persiguierona Buneary.

Por supuesto, ella corrió hacia un pasillo cercano. Los dos vieron claramente donde ella se fue y fueron a la misma dirección. Cuando giraron al pasillo, Snivy y Cubone, golpearon con unos tazones de comida a los dos Ingobernables. Ambos Pokémon, se quedaron parado, confundidos por el golpe.

"¿Amigo?" Preguntó Omastar.

"¿Si?"

"Nos acaban de pegar."

"Lo sé." Afirmó Magcargo. "¿Amigo?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Si nos caemos desmayados?"

"Sale vale." Dijo Omastar y cayeron los dos.

Nuestros héroes examinaron a los Pokémon tirados del suelo. La mayoría se fijaban si estaban bien desmayados y mientras que Cubone, estaba sorprendido como lograron noquearlos con los tazones.

El plan era que Buneary, atrajera a esos dos Pokémon hasta aquí para atacarlos por sorpresa. Y para la sorpresa de todos, funcionó como planeado.

"Vaya. Estos tazones esta bien resistentes." Dijo Cubone, dandole unos golpecitos al objeto.

"Aún así, sería lo mejor seccionarnos de que estén desmayados." Dijo Snivy y fue examinar a los dos Pokémon.

Mientras tanto. Buneary, estaba a lado de Vulpix, orgullosa de su hazaña de atraer a los dos guardias exitosamente hacía aquí.

"Hice un buen trabajo atrayendo a esos dos. ¿Verdad amiga?"

Vulpix, no presto atención a la pregunta de su amiga. Ella aún estaba pensando sobre ese Pokémon. Buneary estaba preocupada el bienestar de ella, a este punto debió haber olvidado la confrontación de aquel Pokémon.

"¿Vulpix, estás bien?" Preguntó Buneary.

En ese momento, Vulpix miró a Buneary. "Sí, estoy bien."

Buneary, no creyó Vulpix lo que dijo. Era amigan por seis años y sabía perfectamente que mentía sobre su bienestar. Además eso causó que se preocupara mucho por ella.

"Vulpix. Sabes que si tienes-."

"Ya te dije que estoy bien.

"¡Pero-?"

"¡TE DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN!"

Ella no hablo de regreso, estaba sorprendida de la manera que Vulpix le hablo de regreso. Hay ocasiones que Vulpix le gritaba a Buneary, cuando la sacaba de quicio. Pero esta ocasión era distinto, su grito era de una chica preocupada y atemorizada. Los demás presenciaron eso, pero ninguno intervino en la discusión.

Entonces Vulpix, sintió culpa de haber gritado a Buneary de esa manera, no suele sentir ese sentimiento, pero es la primera vez qué pasa esto.

"Solo concentremos en salir de aquí." Dijo Vulpix, apartando la mirada.

"Vulpix-."

"Ella tiene razón." Interrumpió Maria. "No el momento adecuado."

"Pero-." Trataba de hablar Buneary.

"Tenemos que concentrarnos en salir de aquí y luego que estemos seguros, hablarán sobre esto. Por favor."

Buneary, quería hablar con Vulpix para tranquilizar y discutir sobre lo que estaba pasando. Como amigos. Pero Maria, tenía razón. Tienen que salir de aquí. Pero por dentro, sabía que debía hablarla ahora mismo.

"De acuerdo." Dijo Buneary, con tristeza.

Maria, no le gustaba como tenía esa cara, también le daba tristeza. Es como ver esos perros con expresión de tristeza en internet.

Snivy, volvió a checar a los dos Pokémon y parecían que si estaban realmente desmayados.

"Muchachos, ya los revise. Ya podemos seguir con nuestro camino."

Los demás siguieron con la indicación y continuaron. Ya que Los guardias de la puerta estaban fuera de su camino, entraron.

La sala era muy grande por la sorpresa de muchos. Había muchas mesas dispersas en el lugar y con varios tazones con bayas en ellas. Eso significa que estaban en el comedor del castillo. Deino y Mario, se les caía la saliva al ver la comida.

También había grandes ventanas hacía la derecha. Se podía ver la tormenta, incluso rayos. Maria, estaba feliz de estar dentro que afuera en estos momentos.

"Esto debe ser el comedor." Dijo Snivy, viendo el lugar.

"Bueno, es bastante obvio." Dijo Cubone. "¿Pero qué hacemos aquí exactamente?"

"Aquí en el comedor hay otra puerta que debería conducirnos hacia el piso 9. Debería estar por aquí."

Para Maria, era extraño que el comedor estuviera debajo de un piso muy importante. Pero sabía que estos sujetos deben comer en algún momento del día y está sala era muy grande, perfecto para ser un comedor. Así que no le dio más importancia.

"Ahí está." Dijo Sneasel, apuntando la puerta de tamaño grande y de color café que estaba enfrente de ellos.

"Perfecto. Vámonos hacia-."

Snivy, no pudo completar lo que iba decir, ya que vio Deino y Mario, sentado en una mesa y comiendo. Él estaba sorprendido que estuviera comiendo en una situación así.

"¡Deino!"

Entonces los demás miraron a los que estaban comiendo y Maria, se sorprendió igual que Snivy.

"¡Mario!"

Los dos se sintieron un poco de vergüenza de que fueron atrapados, comiendo. "¡Tenía hambre!" Dijo Deino.

"Y a mi me daban muy poco de comer cuando estaba encerrado." Dijo Mario.

"Ya comerán cuando salgamos de aquí." Dijo Cubone. "Vámonos."

Deino y Mario, pararon de comer y regresaron con los demás, pero el Pokémon tipo dragón regresó, se comió una baya atania y volvió con los demás. Pero volvió repetir la hazaña una vez más, de nuevo y otra vez.

Para la quinta vez, Cubone agarró a Deino. "¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Vámonos!"

Ahora que Deino ya no comía más, se dirigieron hacía la puerta. A pesar que no había malos aquí, Snivy y Sneasel, sentía si hubiera alguien que los observaba.

Cuando intentaron abrir la puerta, estaba cerrada.

"Genial." Dijo Cubone sarcásticamente.

"Maria, intenta forzar la cerradura." Dijo Snivy.

"De acuerdo."

Ella sacó su ganzúa y se puso a trabajar. Parecía que también se necesita una llave especial, aunque podría forzarla.

Mientras que los demás veía como ella abría, alguien observaba escondí. Así que aprovechando el momento y atacó con pin misil a María. Para su fortuna de la chica, Sneasel, noto el atacó y lanzó hacia ella, así salvando su vida.

Todos ellos se sorprendieron de eso. "¡Chanfle!" Exclamó Mario.

"¡¿Quién fue!?" Preguntó Cubone.

"Yo fui."

Todos voltearon a ver y vieron a un Drapion que salía de una columna en la que estaba escondido. Snivy, sabía que él no atacó simplemente a Maria, él estaba esperando la oportunidad perfecta para atacar.

"Esto es una emboscada, nos estaba esperando." Informó él a sus compañeros.

"Sí. Nosotros."

Entonces aparecieron un Aggron y un Gumshoos de sus escondites. No era sorpresa que aparecieran más. Esos Pokémon, parecían bastantes fuerte, pero desgraciadamente había una forma de averiguar y no faltaba mucho.

"Estos sujetos parecen aterradores." Dijo Mario, preocupado.

"Tal vez." Dijo Buneary. "Nosotros somos 8, ellos son 3."

"Somos cuatro." Dijo Drapion.

"'¿Cuáles cuatro?'" Cubone molesto a él, imitando su voz. "Aggron, Gumshoos y tú, son tres si mal no me equivoco."

"Sí, te falto uno."

"¿Entonces dónde está?"

"Aquí."

Nuestros héroes miraron a su alrededor y no estaba el cuarto Ingobernable. Aunque ya lo habían escuchado e intentaban localizar sin ningún éxito.

"¿Dónde?" Preguntó Maria.

"Ahí" Sneasel dijo, mientras apuntaba abajo.

Todos miraron a la dirección y vieron a un Joltik en el suelo. Todos estaban sorprendidos que fuera el cuarto Ingobernable que formará parte de la emboscada.

"Este es el Pokémon más pequeño que he visto." Dijo Maria.

"En realidad es el Pokémon más pequeño." Dijo Cubone.

"¡Chanfle! ¿En serio?"

"¿Pues no lo ves?"

Mientras que discutían, Joltik, sentía insultado de la forma en la que ellos hablaba de él como si él no estuviera.

"¡Oye! ¡Estoy aquí!"

"Lo siento. ¿Pero los Unown no eran los más pequeños?" Preguntó Buneary, ignorándolo.

"No, ellos son un poco más altos por centímetros." Respondió Sneasel.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Deino.

"He viajado a muchas partes de esta región y visto bastante."

"¿Pero ellos no tienen miles de formas? Una de esas formas deben ser pequeñas." Dijo Buneary.

"¡Les estoy hablando! Dijo Joltik, enojado.

"Creo que en ese caso sería la forma o." Dijo Cubone.

"No, Cubone." Dijo Snivy. "Es la forma x la mas pequeña."

"Ahí está. Los Unown son los Pokémon más pequeños." Dijo Buneary.

"¡Escúcheme!" Gritó Joltik, inútilmente.

"Pero estamos hablando el especie en general, creo que formas en específico no cuentan." Dijo Maria.

"Creo que Maria, tiene razón en esto." Dijo Sneasel.

"Pero aún pienso que-."

"¡CÁLLENSE Y ESCÚCHEME!" Gritó Joltik tan fuerte que causó que ellos dejaran de hablar y pusieran atención al pequeño Pokémon. "¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME IGNOREN Y QUE ME HABLEN ASÍ, ESPECIALMENTE DE MI ESTATURA! ¡ASÍ QUE EXIGO UN POCO DE RESPETO!"

Ellos miraron al Pokémon, un poco sorprendidos, pero no aterrados. La mayoría no lo considera un peligroso al que deba tratarse con mucha importancia.

"Yo me encargo." Dijo Maria, mientras se desamarraba sus agujetas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Buneary.

"¿Tú que crees?"

Buneary, trato de imaginar lo que quería hacer. Claramente estaba quitando su bota, ¿pero cuál era el motivo? Entonces ella se preocupó mucho.

"¡¿Vas a asfixiarlo con el olor de tu bota?!"

Maria, sintió insultada. Si lograba salir de aquí, tenía que lavar sus botas. Ya no podía ser humillada por el olor de su bota.

"¡No!"

"¿Entonces?"

"Lo voy a pegar con mi bota."

"Pero no lo pegues tan fuerte, lo puedes aplastar."

"¡Los estoy escuchando!" Dijo Joltik.

"De acuerdo."

Cuando estaba apunto de quitárselo, Snivy le hablo a ella seriamente.

"Espera." Dijo él.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Te dije que te quedarás fueras de las peleas."

Recordaba muy bien eso, pero estaba subestimando al Pokémon y creía que podía con él.

"Lo sé, pero esto no será una pelea. Un golpe limpio."

Snivy miraba fijamente a la humana. Obviamente no aprobaba lo que estaba haciendo, aunque no era por esa misma razón.

"No me digas que consideras al pequeñín una amenaza."

"¡Oye!" Exclamó Joltik.

"Es que piénsalo. Que este Pokémon, estuviera formando parte de una emboscada antes de subir un piso muy importante, con Ingobernables con apariencia peligrosa. No es error."

"¡Gracias!" Dijo Joltik.

Una vez que pensaba, Maria acababa de actuar como una tonta. Todo lo que está pasando, sabía que no podía subestimar a un Pokémon, sin importar el tamaño.

"¡Chanfle!" Exclamó Maria. "Lo siento, Snivy. Fui una tonta."

"Eso último ya lo sabíamos." Dijo Cubone

Maria, se ofendió y agarró a Cubone. Cuando parecía que iba pasar algo, Drapion Interrumpió otra discusión. Ya se había hartado que los jóvenes discutían tonterías mientras que ellos estaban esperando.

"¡Dejen de tonterías! ¡Voy a dejarles en claro que nos interesas lo que busquen arriba, pero eso no significa que los atraparemos! ¡Especialmente tú, Sneasel!"

Los demás miraron a la ladrona, con curiosidad. El equipo de rescate, llegaron aquí porque fueron capturados, igual que Mario. Maria, vino aquí para buscarlo y mientras que el caso de Sneasel sigue siendo un misterio.

"¿A qué se está refiriendo?" Preguntó Buneary a Sneasel.

"Nada importante." Respondió ella.

"'¿Nada importante?'" Preguntó Drapion. "Robaste información, suministro y Poké de los nuestros. Incluso robaste la localización del castillo La Residencia del Mal en el pueblo de la arena y que los nuestros de aquel lugar, fueran atrapados por los de equipo de rescate y desmantelado el lugar. Claramente has causado muchos problemas a nosotros para que lo consideres 'nada importante'."

Snivy, ya entendía. Ella no solo era un criminal cualquiera, también un enemigo de los Ingobernables. No estaba sorprendido que ella fuera encerrada. Escucho que ellos pagaban a ladrones y mantones para hacer su trabajo sucio. Se le hacia extraño como Sneasel, siendo una ladrona, estuviera robándoles a ellos. Pero ya lo sabe.

Aunque se resolvía esta duda, nace otro misterio. ¿Por qué ella está en contra de ellos? ¿Cuál era su propósito en este lugar? ¿Qué cosa haría a Sneasel se arriesgará al venir aquí? Todas esas preguntas no podía ser respondidas, especialmente en cualquier momento se convertiría una batalla.

"Tal vez." Dijo Sneasel. "Pero no pienso dejar que me atrapen."

"O a cualquiera de nosotros." Dijo Buneary, desafiante.

Drapion, no estaba sorprendido que ellos quisieran pelear. Eso le gustaba. Preferiría pelear que hablar o llegar hacer una negociación pacífica. Empezó a sonreír.

"Antes de nada. Quiero confesar algo."

Entonces detrás de los héroes, energía oscura empezaba aparecer en la pared. Ellos estaban mirando a los malos sin que pudiera darse cuenta.

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó Cubone.

"Tenían razón, no somos cuatro, somos cinco."

En ese momento, dos manos agarrón a Buneary de una manera que no podía liberarse. Los demás voltearon de forma preocupados y sorprendidos. El Pokémon era Dusknoir. Un Pokémon de tipo fantasma. Era un Pokémon que no era fácil de vencer y tenía de rehén a su amiga.

"¡Buneary!" Gritó Vulpix.

Ella dejó de preocuparse cuándo vio a su amiga en peligro. Cubone, se sorprendió que efectivamente Vulpix estaba preocupada de alguien que no sea ella misma. Eso sí era algo que no sea veía todos los días. Diría algo al respecto, pero había cosas a que preocuparse.

"¡Déjala ir, hijo de tu mama!" Gritó Maria.

"No lo creo." Dijo Dusknoir. "No soy a que deben preocuparse."

Drapion, atacó con veneno x a los héroes. Apenas todos ellos lograron evadirlo. Dusknoir, empezaba apretar a Buneary con su fuerza, hiriéndola. Entonces ella usó rayo que causó daño que el tipo fantasma la soltara. Buneary utilizó bote, salto muy alto e impacto severamente al Pokémon.

Maria y Mario, estaban sorprendidos como ella pudo liberarse y defenderse sin problemas. Pensaba que ella no podía defenderse y luchar, era por ser pequeña y bonita. No le entraba la idea que Buneary era capaz de hacer todo eso.

Cuando cayó al suelo de pie, Dusknoir atacó a Buneary con bola sombra. Los demás se preocuparon, pero resultaba que ella no tenía ningún rasguño.

"¡Lero, lero! ¡No me has hecho ningún daño!" Buneary se burló de Dusknoir.

En ese momento, Snivy recordó un detalle muy importante. "Cierto, ella es de tipo normal."

"¿Y?" Preguntó Maria.

"Los ataque de tipo fantasma no afectará a ella."

La charla sería Interrumpida por el ataque directo de Gumshoos a Snivy. Evade el ataque y contraataca con hoja aguda en la cabeza, haciendo que retrocediera.

"¡Maria! ¡Pon a ti, a tu hermano y Vulpix en un lugar seguro! ¡Nosotros nos encargamos de esto!"

"¡De acuerdo!" Afirmó Maria.

No sabía porqué Snivy, quería también que Vulpix se pusiera en un lugar seguro. Tal vez aún ella no era ella misma al cien por ciento, pero no era tiempo cuestionarlo. Corrió a su hermano y él Pokémon de tipo hielo. Ella jalo la mano de Mario y la cola de Vulpix sin ningún aviso.

"¡DE LA COLA NO!" Gritó Vulpix.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Situación de vida o muerte!"

Mientras que ella se los llevaba, la batalla ya se estaba dando inicio. Snivy, se enfrentaba a Gumshoos, Sneasel a Drapion, Buneary a Dusknoir y Deino a Joltik. Por cierto que él Pokémon de tipo eléctrico y bicho, le estaba mordiendo la cabeza. Incluso Cubone, lo veía como Deino, corría y gritaba '¡quítenmelo!', tranquilamente.

Cubone veía como estaba pasando todo esto y quien se estaba enfrentando a quien. Pero ahí se dio cuenta que el lado de los Ingobernables, también había un quinto y no lo veía ninguna parte. Entonces sentía que donde estaba, se empezaba a oscurecer. Cuando miró atrás, vio Aggron, que lo observaba fijamente.

"Por supuesto. Me toca el grande." Dijo Cubone, sarcásticamente.

Entonces Aggron, atacó Cubone con garra metal. Pero Cubone, utilizó la punta de su hueso y la clavó en su pie. Él Pokémon grande, gritó de dolor mientras se agarraba la pata. Luego él la clavó en la nariz, Aggron agarró la nariz con la otra mano. Así que Cubone utilizó su hueso para hacer que se tropezara y hacer que el Pokémon se caiga.

Aprovechando el momento y empezó a golpear con hueso palo a la cabeza de Aggron repetidamente. Pero al quinto golpe, él agarró la mano de Cubone antes del impacto. Su mirada no mostraba buenas intenciones.

"Ah no." Dijo Cubone, esperando lo peor.

Así que arrojo a Cubone al aire. Mientras tanto, Sneasel aún batallaba a Drapion. El líder de la emboscada, atacaba con persecución, pero ella evadía los ataque. Entonces atacó con picotazo venenoso. Así que ella salto, pero Drapion, agarro a Sneasel con su cola arrojándola hacia una columna.

Ella trato de levantarse del suelo, rápidamente, pero Drapion atacó de nuevo con persecución. Ella logró esquivarlo. Pero el ataque del Ingobernable atravesó la columna y se quedó atascado. Aprovechando el momento y atacó a Drapion con golpes furia como cinco veces.

Entonces se liberó y atacó con pin misil. Así que con rayo de hielo, hizo un muró de hielo. El pin atravesó la pared, pero no completamente. Drapion, destruyó completamente el muro, mientras que ella utilizó agilidad y se alejó de él. Drapion atacó picotazo venenoso, pero ella corría demasiada rápida a otra columna para cubrirse del ataque.

Mientras que ella trataba de recuperar sus energías, Snivy fue golpeado por Gumshoos por placaje. Luego atacó bofetón lodo en la cada del líder. Él, rápidamente se limpió la cara y vio que él atacó con hipercolmillo. Snivy, solamente pudo utilizar sus manos para evitar ser mordido al instante. A pesar que estaba utilizando todas sus fuerzas, lentamente estaba perdiendo terreno. Obviamente seguir luchando sería inútil, así que pensaba desesperadamente en buscar una manera de liberarse. No podía encontrar la forma de liberarse y parecía que fuera ser víctima de Gumshoos, pero para su fortuna, Buneary atacó a Gumshoos con bote.

El Pokémon terminó volando. Snivy, estaba feliz a la llegada de su amiga.

"¡Parece que logre llegar a tiempo." Dijo Buneary.

"Sí, gracias." Dijo Snivy,

"Me debes una."

En ese momento, Snivy vio que Dusknoir atacó a Buneary por detrás con fuego fatuo. Así que Snivy, agarro Buneary y se tiraron al suelo. Además el ataque terminó acertando a Gumshoos por accidente.

Tras darse cuenta de todo, Buneary se sentía agradecida. "Ya estamos a mano." Dijo Snivy.

"¡Cierto!" Afirmó ella, feliz.

Los dos se levantaron del suelo y miraron a Dusknoir. "¿Tienes problemas con el?" Preguntó Snivy. Por si acaso para cambiar contrincante.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Dijo Buneary, determinada. "¿Y tu?"

Él miró a Gumshoos y vio que el ataque accidental de Dusknoir, dejó al Pokémon en estado de quemado. Recibirá daño un poco por cierto tiempo hasta que sea curado o desmayado en batalla. Gumshoos le dio una buena batalla a Snivy, pero ahora la batalla estaba igualada.

"Estaré bien. Adelante." Dijo él.

"¡Sí señor!"

Los dos fueron a batallar con sus respectivos oponentes. Mientras tanto, los hermanos Gómez y Vulpix, observaban la batalla desde una posición segura. Maria, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

"Vaya. Esto esto es como ver caricaturas o películas, pero reales." Dijo Maria.

"Además que lo vemos gratis y en primera fila." Dijo Mario.

Por casualidad, ella vio que su hermano grababa toda la batalla con su cámara de video. Maria, se sorprendió por eso.

"¿Los estás grabando?"

"Claro, es perfecta oportunidad. Si lo subimos a YouTube, recibiremos millones de visitas. Aunque claro no lo creerán que sea real, pero esto sigue siendo una buena batalla." Explicó Mario.

Maria, miró fijamente a Mario. "Hermano. ¡Que buena idea! ¡Dame esos cinco!"

Cuando estaban apunto de hacerlo. Un pensamiento de Mario hizo que parada.

"No tengo dedos. Ni siquiera mano."

Maria, ya se le había olvidado ese detalle. Hubo un pequeño momento de incomodidad entre ellos dos. Vulpix no le importaba lo que pasaba con los hermanos.

"Entonces dame ese uno."

Ahora sí chocaron la aleta y la mano. De repente Deino, fue lanzado por donde estaban. Él parecía muy mal, le habían dado una buena paliza.

"¿¡Qué te paso!?" Preguntó Mario, preocupado.

"Que me pego y me mordió muy fuerte por todas partes."

"¿Quién?" Preguntó Maria.

"Él." Respondió Deino, mientras apuntaba al Pokémon.

Los tres miraron y vieron que el responsable era Joltik. Recordaba que Snivy dijo que nunca hay que dejar llevarse por las apariencias. Pero Deino, era el más fuerte de todos los presentes, no hay manera que puede ser derrotado por un Pokémon que literalmente mide como tres centímetros de altura.

"¿¡Me estas bromeando!?" Preguntó Vulpix.

"Lo siento. Pero se mueve demasiado rápido, no pude pegarle, ni mucho menos encima de mi."

Una vez que lo menciona, Deino tiene razón. Con una buena velocidad y de un pequeño tamaño, era un oponente difícil de combatir. Ahora, Maria entendía lo peligroso que era Joltik.

"Deino, tiene un punto. De ese tamaño es difícil de atinarle un golpe." Dijo Mario

"Cierto." Dijo Maria. "Ahora que pensar de una manera de para derrotarlo."

"¡Tienes razón! ¡Aquí tenemos cuatro cabezas!"

"¿Cuatro qué?" Preguntó Deino, distraído.

"Tres cabezas."

"Sabiondos." Dijo Vulpix. "Él ya no está allí."

Los hermanos Gómez y Deino, voltearon a ver y notaron que efectivamente Joltik ya no estaba ahí. Eso causó que se preocuparan y miraban a sus alrededores.

"¡Chanfle! ¿¡A dónde se fue!?" Preguntó Mario.

"¡No sé!" Dijo Maria.

Mientras que lo buscaban. Joltik salto a la cara de Deino y usó picadura. El Pokémon de tipo dragón, no evitó gritar del dolor.

"¡Me está mordiendo!" Gritó Deino.

Maria, trato de quitárselo, pero Joltik usó chispazo antes que la chica pudiera hacer algo respecto y el pequeño volvió a usar picadura.

En ese momento se desesperó y corrió hacia una columna y empezó a estrellarse la cabeza para quitárselo. Los dos hermanos trataron decirle que no, pero no podían hablarle. Vulpix, se reía de toda esta situación, le parecía muy chistoso. Entonces en el último golpe, cayó en el suelo.

"¡Deino!" Exclamó Maria, mientras que ella y Mario, corrían hacia él. "¿¡Estás bien!?"

Deino, estaba recuperando de los golpes, pero aún estaba aturdido. "¿Me lo quite de encima?"

Los dos humanos, miraron alrededor y no había ninguna señal de Joltik en ninguna parte. Pero Mario, vio que Joltik, estaba encima de la cabeza de Deino. Así que indicó a Maria que guardaba silencio y señaló la posición del Pokémon.

Entonces entregó la cámara a Vulpix que se dedicó grabar todo esto. Agarró un palo de madera y lo golpeó. Pero Joltik, salto y Mario terminó golpeando a Deino, accidentalmente. El Pokémon sonrío unos momentos, antes de caer noqueado.

"¡Chanfle!" Exclamó Mario y fue a tratar de despertar a Deino. "¡Perdóneme, no era mi intención pegarte!"

"Que bien" Dijo Maria, sarcástica. "Acabas de noquear a nuestro nuevo amigo."

"¡Pero yo quería pegar a Joltik!"

"Y para amolarla, ya se desapareció de nuevo."

"Y lo peor que nos pueden-. ¡Ahhhhh!" El humano, grito de repente.

"¡Me está mordiendo!" Gritó él.

"¿¡Joltik!?" Preguntó Maria.

"¡Sí! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ausorro! ¡Soquilio!" Gritaba Mario y se fue corriendo sin ningún rumbo em especifico.

Ahí Maria, recordó que tenía aún su insecticida y se le rociaba, tal vez podría soltarlo si le rociaba. Así que sacó su insecticida y persiguió a Mario por todo el lugar, gritando que regresara.

Buneary seguía peleando con Dusknoir. El Pokémon de tipo fantasma volvió atacar con fuego fatuo, pero otra vez Buneary lo esquivo. Como era el único movimiento que Dusknoir podía usar contra Buneary, se volvió muy predecible.

Ella atacó con bote, saltando muy alto y cayendo directo en Dusknoir. Para el final usó rayo y derrotó a Dusknoir. Buneary, sentía muy orgullosa tras vencer a Pokémon de tipo fantasma. Pero empezó a mirarlo de una manera curiosa.

"¿Acaso él...?" Decía Buneary, pero cambio de opinión. "No, no es el mismo."

En otra parte, Snivy y Gumshoos, se miraban atentamente para atacar con mucho cuidado. De repente, Mario empezó a correr alrededor del Ingobernable y su hermana lo seguía. Empezaron a girar al Pokémon muy rápido y dejando sin ninguna posibilidad de poder liberarse. Cuando los dos hermanos se fueron, Gumshoos terminó mareado.

Snivy, no entendía lo que acaba de pasar, pero aprovecho el momento. Usó su látigo cepa y agarró a Gumshoos y se lanzó a él con hoja aguda en la cara. Salto en su cara, el oponente terminó cayendo en el suelo y aún agarrando con su látigo cepa. Se impulsó como si fuera un trompo y atacó de nuevo con hoja aguda. Así derrotándolo de una vez por todas.

Sneasel, esquivo otro ataque de Drapion, pero apenas. Se empezaba a cansarse, así que miró alrededor y se le ocurría una idea. Corrió hacia atrás y Drapion lo persiguió sin pensarlo. Se dirigía hacia columna a toda velocidad, así que congeló el comino del Ingobernable y terminó resbalándose. Sneasel, Terminó en la columna y saltando hacia atrás y el Pokémon se estrelló. Aunque en medio en el aire Drapion trato de atraparla con su cola, pero usó rayo de hielo y y congeló la cola.

Cuando cayó al suelo de pie. Empezó atacar golpes furias como cinco veces y para el final, corte. Aunque no sea muy potentes, fue dañado múltiple veces para sentir que sus energías se agotarán. Así que usó rayo de hielo y congeló el cuerpo de Drapion hasta un punto que no se pueda liberar.

Cubone, fue lanzado hacia otro columna y ahí no se movió. Aggron, antes de avanzar, paso delante de él a Mario y luego Maria siguiéndole. No le dio importancia y fue atacar a Cubone con puño certero. Cuando pensaba que estaba perdido, Aggron se terminó lastimando a si mismo. Resultó que él pegó a la cabeza y Cubone, llevaba puesto su cráneo.

"Incluso muerta. Mi madre me protege de alguna manera." Dijo Cubone aliviado.

Rápidamente, Cubone atacó con hueso palo en la parte de abajo de la boca de Aggron y luego huesomerang. El hueso golpeó de ida y de regreso, pero no fue muy efectivo. Así que él persiguió al Pokémon y este último huyó.

Se deslizó debajo de la mesa y Aggron, levantó la mesa, pero él no estaba abajo. El Ingobernable no entendía y miraba alrededor. Inesperadamente, Cubone, estaba encima en la cabeza del tipo malo. Él comió una semilla irá, que hace que el ataque y ataque especial aumente. Entonces usó palo hueso una vez más en un punto en la cabeza que terminó desmayando.

Cuando terminó examinar al Pokémon para comprobar si estaba bien, de repente vio a Mario, corriendo y gritando. Cuando paso enfrente de él, noto que Joltik estaba mordiendo a Mario. Así que cuando volvió pasar enfrente de él, Cubone usó su hueso y tiro a Joltik.

Entonces lo recogió y lo vio de cerca. "¿Cómo este chaparro pudo causar muchos pro-? ¡AHHHHHHHH!"

Gritó de repente tras que Joltik, mordiera su mano. Rápidamente Cubone agito su mano y este lo soltó. Joltik cayó perfectamente en sus cuatro patas, mientras que el otro se estaba sanándose la mano.

"¡Hahaha!" Se rio él. "¡Ya ven que no soy nadie para burlándose de mi estatura! ¡Yo, Joltik! ¡He demostrado que nadie puede ven-!"

En ese momento, Maria pateó fuertemente a Joltik que terminó chocando en la ventana y luego caía lentamente. Luego los demás se dirigieron hacia Maria y Cubone. Además veían a la humana, sorprendidos.

"Para que lo sepan. Él se la buscó." Dijo Maria, seriamente.

"Muy buena, patada." Dijo Cubone. "Me impresionantes."

"No tan impresionante como Buneary." Dijo ella y luego miró al mencionado Pokémon. "No sabía que luchabas muy bien."

Buneary, empezó a sonrojar al oír como su nueva amiga daba halagos. "Es que Snivy, me ayudo a entrenarme."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí." Afirmó Snivy. "No solamente entrene a Buneary porque me preguntó. En las tareas tanto de rescate y exploración, suele que tengamos que batallar con Pokémon salvajes o cualquier malhechor. Así que además de Buneary, también ayude a entrenar Cubone y Deino."

Aunque falto a mencionar a Vulpix, pero en realidad, ella se negó ir a entrenar y falto.

"¿Qué pasa con Vulpix?"

"Es obvio que no quiso. Ella odia batallar, incluso ahora mismo es el Pokémon más débil de nuestro equipo. Además solo sabe rayo de hielo" Dijo Cubone.

Aunque a pesar que sí tenía un buen poder, sin entrenamiento y práctica, no habría posibilidad de ganar una batalla.

"Por esa razón dije a ella que estuviera con ustedes. No puede combatir." Dijo Snivy. "Lo mejor sería si fuera un apoyo."

Ahora Maria, ya entendía. Tenía la impresión de que Vulpix era una niña mimada, pero esto lo confirma. Hablando del Rey de Roma, ella se dirigía hacia con los demás, Deino aún golpeado, siguiéndola. Vulpix, aún se estaba riendo por todo el problema que había causado Joltik.

"¿Muy chistoso, no?" Preguntó Maria.

"¡No estoy acostumbrada a reírme de la gente, pero estoy fue muy divertido!" Decía Vulpix, entre risas.

Snivy, no sabía debería decir a Vulpix, que se dejara de reír, pero lo mejor sería que se recuperaban de las heridas que tenían. Además estando en el comedor, podría agarrar bayas oran sin utilizar las que tenían en las mochilas.

"Buneary, agarra ese tazón y reparte cada baya oran a cada quien. Incluyendo a ti." Ordenó Snivy.

"¡Sí, señor!" Dijo Buneary y fue agarrar un tazón.

Mario, se fue hacia los demás. El le dolía mucho la espalda por la mordida de Joltik. "¿Me puedes dar una?" Preguntó Mario.

"Sí, aquí está." Dijo ella, mientras le entregaba la baya a Mario.

Mario, pudo notar la herida en la espalda de Mario. Ahora se sentía muy bien de haberle pateado a ese enano.

"Ya no puedo creer aún más que son hermanos. Ustedes dos comparten el mismo dolor." Dijo Cubone.

Ella no lo tomó como un insulto. Si Maria, no sintiera su herida, tal vez se hubiera reído de la ironía. Mario se comió la baya y ella vio como su espalda empezaba sanarse por completo.

"¡Chanfle!" Exclamó Maria, al ver como la herida sana rápidamente.

"¡Esto es mi mejor que nuestra medicina!" Dijo Mario.

Nadie dijo nada al respecto y Buneary pasaba las bayas a sus amigos. Tras que lo comieran, ya estaba todos en buen estado. Mario, fue por la cámara de video y lo guardó en la mochila.

"Aunque tengo que mencionar no solo Snivy, también tuvo que ver. El me enseño a luchar." Dijo Buneary.

"¿Tú padre?" Preguntó Maria.

"Sí, él era miembro de un equipo de rescate por mucho tiempo hasta ese incidente."

Cuando menciono ese incidente, el ánimo de Buneary bajo. Maria, no entendía, pero suponía que algo muy malo pasó. Por cierto, cuando Buneary Dijo eso, Mario vio a Sneasel apretando sus garras.

"Sería mejor que nos larguémonos de aquí. Estamos cerca." Dijo Snivy.

"Tienes razón. Vámonos." Dijo Maria.

De repente, Drapion empezó a reírse. Obviamente sabían algo malo iba a pasar.

"¿Qué está chistoso?" Preguntó Sneasel, no de un buen humor.

"Que ustedes están perdidos. Perdieron." Dijo Drapion.

"Amigo, si tu pusiste atención. Vencimos a tus colegas y a ti." Dijo Cubone.

"Cierto, muy cierto. Pero mis compañeros ya deberían dirigirse hacia aquí." Ese detalle, preocupó a nuestros héroes. "Además destruí el mecanismo de la puerta, no habrá manera para escapar."

Entonces Cubone, noqueó a Drapion con su hueso al oír la noticia. No quería ser atrapado de nuevo y tampoco quería creerlo. Además los demás parecían preocupados con la situación.

"¿Ahora qué? ¿Significa que estamos perdidos?" Preguntó Cubone, preocupado.

"Debe haber algún para esconder o escapar." Dijo Sneasel.

"Está en lo correcto. ¡Todos busquen una salida!" Dijo Snivy.

"¡Esperen!" Interrumpió Vulpix. "¿¡Cómo sabemos si dice la verdad y realmente no estamos en problemas!?"

En ese momento, empezaron a oír a muchos Ingobernables, corriendo hacia aquí. Ahora ellos estaban más que preocupados.

"Ahora si estamos en problemas." Dijo Maria, preocupada.


	17. Capítulo 17: En el medio de la tormenta

Los Ingobernables entraron por la entrada del comedor. Skuntank, liberaba al grupo de Pokémon para atrapar al equipo de rescate y los demás intrusos.

Ella aún estaba enamorada enojada con lo que pasó hace rato y lo único que la conforma es atrapar a los mocosos y hace recibir un poco de gratitud por parte de Mienshao.

"¡Atrápenlos!" Ordenó Skuntank.

Los Pokémon, registraron todo el comedor. Lo único que pudieron encontrar el lugar destrozado por una batalla y cinco de los suyos, desmayados. No podía creer que ellos fueran derrotados por esos intrusos. Pero lo que era extraño es que los intrusos no estuvieran aquí.

Entonces un Crawdaunt, se dirige hacia ella. "¡Señora! Los intrusos no están aquí."

"Ya lo había notado." Dijo ella, enojada. "¿Se fueron del comedor?"

"No. Un pin misil destruyó el mecanismo de la puerta que conecta al siguiente piso. No pudieron salir de aquí."

En ese caso, no pudieron salir de aquí por aquella puerta, pero tampoco por donde ellos entraron. Así que obviamente deberían estar aquí, pero no lo veían por ningún lado.

"¡Entonces busquen más al fondo!"

Crawdaunt, se fue a buscar a los intrusos inmediatamente. Skuntank, también miraba alrededor. No entendía, en este lugar es imposible estar escondido por mucho tiempo.

Skuntank, se acercó hacia las ventanas. Se preguntaba cuando pararía la tormenta, ella le gustaba estar afuera, porque odiaba estar en dentro de un casa o cueva por mucho tiempo. Se sentía encerrada.

Cuando se iba de las ventanas, sentía algo extraño el piso. Miro abajo y miró que había agua en el piso. Era extraño, las ventanas estaban todas cerradas y no había goteras de ninguna clase, ya lo habían arreglado desde la semana pasada.

Pero en ese momento, sospecho que esos mocosos debieron haber salido por la ventana. No lo creía, la tormenta se bastante fuerte para estar afuera, pero existe la posibilidad que realmente se arriesgaron a salir para no ser atrapados. Ella se asomó por la ventana y no veía a ningún Pokémon o humano por el balcón, pero Skuntank veía que había un camino abajo. Si ella no sabía mal, sabe a donde dirigía.

* * *

"¡Tu plan es bueno, es genial!" Decía Vulpix, sarcásticamente. "¡Salir en el medio de la tormenta!"

"¡La última vez que no estaba aquí, la tormenta no estaba

Nuestros héroes habían salido de la sala del comedor por la ventana para evitar ser atrapados por los malos. Así que Maria, se le ocurrió salir por la ventana. Obviamente la mayoría no le sonaba como una buena idea, pero desgraciadamente no había otra opción.

Ahora habían logrado despistar a sus perseguidores, pero aún no estaban seguros. La tormenta era demasiado fuerte, apenas podían avanzar. Y tenían que gritar para hablar entre sí.

"¡Pero salimos en una piensa!" Dijo Buneary. "¡¿Eso es lo que cuenta?! ¡¿No?!"

"¡¿Siempre buscas el lado positivo en todo?!" Preguntó Mario.

"¡Sí!"

No solo el positivismo de Buneary era sorprendente, sino también su determinación en una situación como está, aún siga adelante. Mario, deseaba tener las mismas características de ella.

Pero algo era muy raro, todos sus amigos era afectados mucho por la tormenta, apenas si la afectaba. Es más, le encantaba sentir el agua todo en su cuerpo. ¿Acaso siendo de tipo agua, hace que pudiera estar bien en el medio de todo esto?

Aunque lo que más le preocupaba era su hermana. Veía, que se estaba congelado de frío y estaba muy empapada. Tenía miedo que la tormenta afectara algo en la herida en la espalda de Maria. Además existía la posibilidad de que ella muriera de hipertermia. Era claro tenía que buscar la forma de entrar al castillo, rápidamente.

Entonces miró su aleta. ¿Qué va hacer cuando salga? ¿Seguirá siendo un Pokémon? La verdad de las cosas, ya se estaba imaginando su vida normal como así. En la escuela, en su casa, en su futuro trabajo e incluso jugando videojuegos. Tenía que buscar la forma de ser humano de nuevo.

Entonces un rayo cayó adelante de ellos, causando que destruyera parte del castillo y los escombros cayeran. Lo bueno es que estaba en una en una distancia segura para que no estuvieran en peligro. Pero aún así, ellos estaban sorprendidos.

"¡Y creí morirme de frío era lo más peligroso de esta tormenta!" Dijo Maria, así confirmando que ella tenía el mismo miedo que Mario.

Una vez que Snivy, lo pensaba. La tormenta, no esperaba que volviera tan rápidamente. No solo eso, las tormentas empeoran con cada tormenta.

"¡¿Esta tormenta no es normal?!" Preguntó Sneasel.

"¡No!" Afirmó Snivy. "¡Desde que empezó! ¡Las tormentas se han vuelto mal a peor!"

"¡Una vez que lo mencionas! ¡También en donde ciudad en donde vivo, también se a empeorado!"

Sneasel, se sorprendió. También su mundo está afectada por la tormentas. Cuando llego por esta zona, tuvo problemas con la ya mencionado. Esperaba que las tormentas fuera algo pasajero, pero esto se volvió un grave problema para cualquiera que estuviera en el medio.

"¡¿En serio?!" Preguntó ella.

"¡Sí! ¡Sospecho que de alguna manera, algo causa las tormentas de mi mundo y tu mundo!" Dijo la humana.

Entonces ellos pararon a platicar sobre el tema, sin importar de la tormenta.

"¡Puede que sea un experimento de Gothielle, que esté causando todo esto!" Dijo Mario.

Entonces Snivy, recordó que había recibido noticias que había tormentas en el bosque y tiempo más tarde, llegó hasta el pueblo Chespirito y pueblo Chaparro. De seguro que donde empezó la tormenta, debió ser aquí. Una vez que lo menciona, los Ingobernables deben estar detrás de esto.

"¡Es lo mismo que estando pensando!" Dijo Maria.

"¡¿Pero la pregunta es, qué es lo que está causando?!" Preguntó Cubone, agarrando la curiosidad.

"¡No lo sé! ¡Pero una vez que lleguemos, deberíamos destruir o deshacer de lo que crea las tormentas!" Dijo Buneary

Buneary, tenía razón. Las tormentas tienen que parar antes que alguien sea herido o antes que sea demasiado tarde. A pesar que no todos tenían un buen corazón, estaban de acuerdo. Si las tormentas sigue, afectarán a cada uno de ellos. Incluso podían destruir el lugar donde vivían.

"¡De acuerdo!" Dijo Maria.

"¡Esperen!" Dijo Cubone. "¡Odio ser de las malas noticias! ¡Pero seguramente habrá Ingobernables vigilando!"

Al oír eso, lo que sonaba un acto de heroísmo, sonaba un acto de suicido.

"¡Tiene razón!" Dijo Snivy. "¡Es muy peligroso!"

A Buneary, conocía bien a Snivy para saber que intentaría acabar eso, por el bien común. Pero con lo que acaba de decir, no se iba arriesgar.

"¡¿Por qué?! ¡Tenemos que destruirla antes que alguien sea lastimado!"

"¡Lo siento, Buneary! ¡Yo siento lo mismo! ¡Pero ya nos estamos arriesgando mucho! ¡No podemos enfrentarnos con Pokémon más poderosos! ¡Apenas derrotamos Drapion y sus camaradas! ¡Si seguimos empujando a nuestro limite, no lo conseguiremos!" Explicó él líder.

Ella empezó a entristecer, pero inmediatamente Snivy, agarro el hombro de su amiga.

"¡No te preocupes, si encontramos información al respecto que confirme que un objeto de los Ingobernables es el causante de todo este desastre! ¡Les informaremos a Ursaring para que mande un equipo o más para que se encarguen de esto!"

Tenía sentido y Buneary parecía entenderlo. Pero lo que más que resaltaba, era que Sneasel, le llamó la atención por la mención de aquel Pokémon.

"¡¿Ursaring?! ¡¿Él mismo Pokémon que formaba parte del equipo Oran?!" Preguntó ella.

"¡Sí!" Afirmó Cubone, pero poco después empezó a sospechar al como despertó esa curiosidad de una manera repentina. "¡¿Por qué?"

"¡Solo curiosidad!"

Sin más que decir, los demás siguieron con su camino. Maria, ya empezó a curiosear por aquel tema. Sentía que algo andaba mal. Así que se acercó a Buneary para obtener respuesta para su 'investigación'.

"¡Perdona! ¡¿Pero me contar sobre ese Ursaring y del equipo Oran?!"

"¡Por supuesto!" Afirmó Buneary. "¡El equipo Oran es un equipo de rescate muy bueno que a rescatado muchos Pokémon! ¡Incluso han llegado a ser platino, un rango muy alto para un equipo como ellos!"

Si ella no estuviera en el medio de la tormenta, anotaría los datos en su cuaderno.

"¡Háblame más de sus miembros!"

"¡Él líder era Ursaring, pero ahora es el jefe de nuestro gremio! ¡Decidueye, era otro miembro! ¡Pero curiosamente, también es jefe de gremio, pero de mi pueblo natal! ¡Incluso mi padre era miembro! ¡Y-!"

En aquel momento, el ánimo de Buneary, bajó. Como la anterior vez que ella hablo de su equipo de su padre.

"¡Y también había un cuarto! ¡No sé nada de él y nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo! ¡Pero lo único que sé es que una misión salió muy mal y él... murió!"

Ya entendía por ese desánimo repentino de Buneary. Por supuesto, nadie está feliz por la muerte de alguien, aunque se lo merezca. Maria, esperaba nunca sentir bien por la muerte de alguien.

"¡Ya veo!" Dijo ella, pero entonces empezó a pensar sobre Sneasel. "¡¿Sabes algo de la ladrona que no sepa?!"

Buneary, empezó a recordar si se le escapó un detalle. Ya le dijo que proviene del mismo pueblo y estudiaron en la escuela. Además los problemas que causó ella a los Ingobernables, pero Maria ya lo sabía. Solamente era eso.

"¡No creo! ¡Lo siento mucho!" Respondió Buneary.

"¡No pasa nada! ¡Debemos seguir adelante!"

"¡Sí!"

Entonces Mario, jalo el pantalón de su hermana y pidió un momento para hablar. Era importante. Maria, le dijo que siga adelante.

Ella estaba curiosa de que habrá dicho Mario a su hermana, pero siguió con su camino. Además no avanzaban mucho por la tormenta, les alcanzaría enseguida.

Sneasel, se dirigió a los del equipo de rescate, ya que estaba aburrida.

"¡Por cierto! ¡¿Cuál es el nombre de tu equipo?!" Preguntó Sneasel a Cubone.

A este punto, aún desconfiaba de la ladrona. Además sentía que la pregunta era para un malvado motivo.

"¡¿Por qué?!" Preguntó él.

"¡Curiosidad!" Respondió ella, ya que en ningún momento ellos lo habían mencionado.

Aunque no quisiera responderla, la verdad de las cosas. No podía evitar decir el nombre de un equipo que aún no es nombrado.

"¡No tenemos nombre aún!" Dijo Cubone.

Le sorprendió un poco a Sneasel. Sabía que este equipo era un desastre, pero no esperaba tanto que ni siquiera su equipo tuviera un nombre.

"¡¿En serio?!"

"¡Sí! ¡Es que buscan un nombre original y bueno para el equipo!" Dijo Cubone.

"¿¡Entonces cuál es el nombre que tú quieres!?"

"¡A mi no me importa! ¡No voy estar en este equipo por mucho tiempo de toda maneras!"

"¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿No toleras a tu amigos?!"

"¡Todo lo contrario! ¡Yo quería crear un equipo de exploración, pero terminó siendo uno de rescate!"

Sneasel, sabía cómo funcionaba un equipo de exploración y sus beneficios. Y con él poco tiempo de conocerlo, ya tenía idea como era él Pokémon de tipo tierra.

"¡Ya veo!"

"¡Cuando encuentre Pokémon o un equipo que tenga un espacio disponible, dejare el equipo!"

Cuando parecía que la plática había acabado entre ellos, la ladrona fue hacia Buneary, ya que aún estaba curiosa sobre cuál son los posibles nombres para este equipo.

"¡Buneary!" Dijo Sneasel y ella la voltio a ver. "¡Acabó de tener una pequeña charla con tu amigo y quisiera saber cuál es el nombre que deseas para tu equipo!"

El Pokémon de tipo normal, estaba que encantada de encantada de contarle. Es más, estaba feliz que Sneasel pregunte.

"¡Claro!" Buneary Afirmó. "¡Mi primera idea era que nos llamáramos Equipo Flor! O Equipo Azul"

Aunque no paró ahí, empezó a mencionar las otras sugerencias de sus amigos. "¡Vulpix, propuso Equipo Diamante, aunque fue descartado!

"¿¡Por qué!? ¡Me parece buen nombre!"

Apunto decirlo, Vulpix gano la palabra. "¡Porque yo era la única que tiene la belleza y apariencia de un diamante!"

_La única que habla bien es de ella misma. _Pensó Cubone, sobre como presumida y orgullosa, Vulpix es.

"¡Sigue soñando!" Dijo Sneasel y Vulpix, se ofendió por el comentario.

Por una extraña razón no dijo nada de regreso, así que Snivy, hablo.

"Equipo Sol y Equipo Luna, fueron mi ideas."

"¡Equipo Comida!" Dijo Deino.

Obviamente Sneasel, sospecho que ese nombre debió ser descartado en cuando lo dijo por primera vez.

"¡Le gusta mucho comer!" Dijo Buneary.

"¡Ya lo noté!"

Entonces los dos hermanos llegaron con los demás. Parecían curiosos sobre los Pokémon estaban hablando.

"¡Sentimos sobre la tardanza!" Dijo Maria. "¡¿De qué estaban hablando?!"

Ellos explicaron todo el asunto de la plática. Buneary ya le contó el problema del nombre para el equipo. Mario, no solo le interese, se emocionó con una sonrisa en su cara y la llegada de varias ideas.

"¡Oh, tengo cuantas ideas!" Dijo Mario.

"¡Que bueno! ¡Cuéntanos!" Dijo Buneary.

"¡Aquí está mis opciones! ¡Equipo Héroe, Equipo Vengadores, Equipo Delta, S.T.A.R.S, Equipo Umbrella, Guardianes de los Pokémon, Liga de los Pokémon, Spirit Of Fire, Equipo Locust, Hunter of Darkness, Lin Kuei, Equipo Noble, Equipo Rebelde, Equipo México, Gears of Pokémon o solamente Equipo Gear, Equipo Embers, Pokémon's Creed, Equipo Forasteros, New Blood, Equipo Platino, Equipo Esmeralda, Equipo Blanco, Equipo Negro, Equipo Cruz, Equipo Spartan y Equipo Océano!"

Todos los Pokémon se sorprendieron la cantidad de nombres que dio Mario. No sabía que decir al respecto, fueron demasiados que fue imposible recordarlos a todos. Maria en otra parte, sabía que alguno de esos nombres fueron sacados de ficción que Mario le gustaba, otros eran demasiado básicos y unos realmente buenos. Incluso puso un nombre era del mismo país donde los dos hermanos viven.

Por supuesto que Maria, les explico a los demás. Snivy, le pidió que escriba sus

ideas cuando estuvieran dentro, ademas que fueran originales, que los escribiera y se los entregara. Hará que cuente.

Vulpix, miraba atrás en ves en cuándo, vigilando si nadie los atacara desde la retaguardia. Aunque solo lo hacia para protegerse a si misma y para cuidarse de la Quimera.

Como nadie sabía que era exactamente ese Pokémon, Maria, le nombró Quimera para saber a quién se estaba refiriendo y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

A pesar que lograron escapar de aquel Pokémon, puede encontrarlos de nuevo. Alguno de nuestros héroes, les asustaba esa idea. Sneasel, trataba de pensar de alguna manera para derrotarlo, pero difícilmente se le ocurre una idea. La única debilidad que tenía al parecer, era su máscara, parecía muy pesada y podía causar que sus movimientos fueran algo torpes. Eso explicaría como terminó deslizando por el piso congelado tan fácilmente.

La única esperanza era que no volvieran a encontrarse con él. Ya que esa próxima vez no lo consigan.

Luego vieron aparecía un rayo, nada específico. Nada para preocuparse. Pero de repente, un humo morado apareció a su alrededor. Snivy, inmediatamente sabía que era gas venenoso. Un movimiento que puede causar un estado de envenenamiento a cualquiera que lo respire.

"¡No lo respiren!" Gritó Snivy.

Cuando grito, él terminó respirando ese gas, causando que terminara envenenado. Seguramente algunos terminaron igual que y otros lograron evitar respirarla. Así que Snivy usó ciclón de hojas para despejarlo

Cuando todo el mundo se despegó, vio a sus amigos. Deino y Mario, solo fueron los únicos que inhalaron el gas y estaban envenenados. Los demás parecían bien. Pero los tres empezaron a sentir el efecto del veneno y, empezaron a sufrir daños y dolores en la cabeza.

En ese momento, Mario, terminó cayendo al suelo.

"¡MARIO!" Gritó Maria, y corrió hacia él. "¡¿Qué te pasó?!"

"¡Eso era gas venenoso!" Dijo Snivy. "¡El gas causa envenenada a cualquiera que los respire!"

Buneary y Vulpix, se dirigieron hacia los dos hermanos, mientras que Cubone y Sneasel, fueron hacia Deino. Pero Cubone, noto que Snivy, tampoco sentía bien.

"¡Snivy, tú también estás envenenado!"

"¡Lo sé!" Afirmó él y empezó a sentir otra oleada de dolor. "¡Rápido, una baya meloc!"

Maria, inmediatamente busco en su mochila y sacó tres bayas. Dos bayas se la dio a Buneary y ella corrió hacia Deino. La humana entregó la baya y este se la comió. Cuando Buneary entregó la baya meloc a Deino, él se la comió inmediatamente.

Los dos ya no estaban en ese estado de envenenados. Maria, empezó a relajarse al ver que su hermano se encontraba bien.

Pero aún Snivy, estaba envenenado, así que Buneary, corrió con la baya meloc hacia el líder. Entonces Sneasel, vio el ataque bola sombra que va dirigido hacia Snivy y Buneary. Se habían olvidado completamente del atacante y seguramente no estaba solo.

"¡Cuidado!" Grito Sneasel

Cuando los dos se dieron cuenta, el ataque impactó muy cerca de ellos y los dos terminaron volando en diferentes direcciones y cayendo al suelo.

Entonces Snivy voltio a ver atrás y vio a otro grupo de Ingobernables, ansiosos de tener sus manos y garras en ellos. Los Pokémon eran un Raichu, Crawdaunt, Sudowoodo, Mankey y un Lioone. Pero al quien parecía el líder de ese grupo era un Skuntank, que escupía un poquito de gas venenoso de su boca.

"¡Me hace difícil de creer que una bola de mocosos, hayan causado muchos problemas!" Dijo ella.

Snivy, se levantó del suelo, también Buneary lo hizo. Ella recordaba que Snivy aún estaba envenenado y tenía que entregar la baya. Especialmente si llega el caso que esto se vuelva una batalla, Snivy estaría en una gran desventaja.

"¡Así somos los jóvenes!" Dijo Sneasel.

Buneary, corrió hacia Snivy a toda velocidad, pero fue atacada por Raichu que usaba trueno. No le dio el ataque, pero mas bien era una advertencia. Que si intentara curarlo, sería atacada. Además Snivy, señaló para que no se acercara.

Aún así, quería curarlo a cualquier costo.

Pero entonces cayó un rayo, pero esta vez, cayó cerca de los dos grupos. No era coincidencia que hubiera caído otro rayo tan cerca. La causa fue el ataque de Raichu.

"¡Nada de ataques eléctricos la próxima vez! ¡No quiero que nos termine cayendo un rayo por tu culpa!" Ordenó Skuntank.

Raichu, se preocupó tras ser regañado por su ataque. "¡S-sí, no lo repetiré!"

Aunque no solo eso. Sudowoodo, estaba temblando de frío y no le gustaba mojarse. Algo muy típico de los Pokémon de tipo roca.

"¡¿Podemos acabar con esto ya?!" Dijo ella.

"¡Cállate!"

A pesar que ellos eran de los malos, Snivy no le gustaba ver como maltrataba Skuntank a los suyos. Aunque ya lo debería haberlo visto venir.

Pero lo más destacado es como la líder de este grupo está muy enojada. No soportaba cualquier cosa. Para Sneasel, sería una buena oportunidad.

Ella sonrió y miró a Skuntank, de una manera traviesa y manipuladora. "¡Vaya, pero que carácter! ¡Es sorprendente que sea el líder con ese pésimo carácter!"

"¡Cierra la boca!"

Lógicamente respondió en la forma que Sneasel quería que hiciera. Aunque quería molestarla aún más para sacarle de quicio. Ya que sospechaba que habrá una pelea y quería que el líder de este grupo no estuviera concertada para tener la oportunidad perfecta para vencerlos con una mejor posibilidad.

Aunque Buneary, podría aprovechar que ella estaba distraída, pero algunos Ingobernables, estaban concentrado en ella y sus amigos. Otra chance descartada para curar a Snivy.

"¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Necesitas meditar! ¡Es bueno para controlar tu ira y para las batallas Pokémon! ¡Incluso podrías subir de rango aún más alto"

Skuntank, se enfadaba con cada palabra que Sneasel decía. Aunque que la ladrona haya acertado lo que deseaba, no le gustaba ella dijera cosas como si supiera más que ella.

"¡TU NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER!"

Pero en medio de todo esto. Skuntank, sintió un deja vu. Como si hubiera ya vivido esto. Tratando de recordar, vio a Sneasel de una manera diferente. Ha visto varios Sneasel's en su vida, pero nada como ella. Solamente un Pokémon de su evolución que había conocí, tenía esa misma característica. Recordando a él, se molestó. Sin importar que ya había escuchado que paso a una mejor vida.

"¡Ugh! ¡¿Acaso los Weavile y los Sneasel son así de molestos?!" Dijo ella.

Sneasel, paró de sonreír y miró a Skuntank, curiosa. Los demás no entendían lo que ella había dicho. Maria y Cubone, se interesaron. El Pokémon de tipo tierra, dudaba que siendo de una misma especie tenga la misma personalidad. Si fuera el caso, ya estuviera llorando por su madre todo el día.

"¡¿A qué te refieres?!" Pregunta Maria.

"¡Nada importante!" Respondió la Ingobernable. "¡Pero me recuerda a un Weavile, igual de insoportable que ella! ¡Me alegra que el idiota haya muerto!"

La ladrona, se molestó por aquel comentario. Pero Skuntank, ya no quería seguir platicando.

"¡No sé porque sigo charlando con ustedes! ¡Atrápenlos!"

Tras la orden de Skuntank, todos los Ingobernables, atacaron. Linoone, atacó a Snivy con cuchillada, pero logró evadirlo haciendo un giro hacia adelante. Buneary, trato de ir con su amigo, pero los Ingobernables, ya estaba delante de ella y combatiendo a sus amigos.

Crawdaunt, atacó a Buneary con guillotina. Ella evadió, saltando por detrás. Pero él atacó de nuevo con martillazo, en esta ocasión, acertando el golpe. El ataque hirió bastante al Pokémon de tipo. Así que ella atacó con rayo, pero no le afectó mucho, sin importar que fuera de tipo agua.

Sabía que esto era malo, estos Pokémon son de otro nivel. Más fuertes, más resistentes y más experimentados. Si tuvieron problemas con Drapion, estos Pokémon serían malas noticias.

El Ingobernable, atacó de nuevo con triturar, pero ella usó bote, saltando alto y evitando el ataque. Mientras, estaba arriba, vio que Crawdaunt, usó danza de espadas. Movimiento que aumenta el ataque y el ataque especial. Cuando ella cayó al suelo, el Pokémon de tipo agua atacó con martillazo. Apenas logró evadirlo y Buneary, atacó con rapidez. El ataque, otra vez no le afectó mucho, sino poco.

Al parecer necesitarán un milagro para ganar esta batalla.

Cubone, fue atacado por Raichu que utilizaba hiperrayo. El Pokémon de tipo tierra en respuesta usó protección. Aunque que haya salvado de ese ataque, no pudo evitar recibir el ataque puño dinámico. El término lanzado hacia los hermanos y Vulpix.

Maria, corrió hacia Cubone, para ayudarlo a recuperarse. Esta batalla ya se estaba yéndose fuera de las manos.

"¡¿Por qué no utilizaste de nuevo ese movimiento que te protegió hace unos momentos?!" Preguntó Maria, preocupada.

"¡¿Protección?!" Él pregunta y ella afirma. "¡Raichu, atacó demasiado rápido! ¡Y aunque pudiera, si usó demasiado protección seguido, suele fallar!"

Cubone, miraba adelante y veía que los Ingobernables, estaban ganando por mucho. Apenas sus amigos, evadían los ataques. Aunque si lograban devolver el golpe, no les hacía un daño mínimo.

"¡Olvídalo! ¡Saca una esfera!"

Maria, entendía que en estos momentos lo más indicado es usar una esfera para equilibrar la situación. Así que abrió su mochila y buscó.

"¡Rápido!" Exigió Cubone.

"¡En eso voy! ¡Pero no sé cuál es la indicada! ¡Ni siquiera puedo distinguir cual es cual!" Respondió Maria.

Cuando Cubone, iba ayudarla. Ella vio, que Mario y Vulpix, son atacados por Mankey. Ella atacó a Vulpix con golpe karate y salto sobre Mario. Maria, se preocupó y corrió hacia ellos. Dejando su mochila con Cubone, solo.

"¡Espera-!"

Entonces Raichu, volvió atacarlo con puño dinámico y Cubone, soltó la mochila y evadió.

Mankey, tenía al humano bien agarrada y aprovecho para atacarlo con golpe karate. Pero Maria, agarro su cola y la jalo. Antes iba atacarla con su insecticida, pero pensó que podría herir a su hermano y optó por la acción de jalar su cola. Le dolió mucho y volteó a ver a la humana y salto sobre su cabeza. La periodista, trato de quitársela de encima. Cuando Mankey, iba atacarla con golpes furias. Mario, sacó la resortera de su mochila y lanzó una piedra en su cara. Haciendo que la soltara y cayera.

Maria, levantó su pulgar y mirando a su hermano, agradecido. Mario, sintió orgulloso de haber ayudado a su hermana y de no haber fallado el tiro. Entonces Mankey, se levantó e iba atacar a la humana. Pero Vulpix, atacó a Mankey con rayo de hielo. El ataque no afectó mucho y fue tras el Pokémon de tipo hielo.

El Ingobernable, usó patada baja y fue herida sin problemas. Snivy, tenía razón. Ella no duraría mucho en una batalla Pokémon. Obviamente necesita ayuda. Así que los hermanos miraron entre si y luego corrieron hacia Vulpix para ayudarla.

Sneasel, se enfrentaba a Skuntank. El Ingobernable, usaba lanzallamas y la ladrona, usó rayo de hielo para crear un muro de hielo. El intenso fuego, hace que el hielo se derritiera muy rápido. Así que dejó de cubrirse del muro, corrió rápidamente hacia ella y atacó con corte. El golpe terminó acertando y causando bastante daño.

Snivy y Sneasel, eran bastantes fuertes que los demás de sus compañeros. Ya que, los dos ya pelearon desde mucho antes y habían conseguido experience a sus propias cuentas. (Con excepción de Deino, que se desconoce cómo se ha vuelto fuerte por el paso del tiempo). Pero no significa que sean más fuertes que estos Ingobernables que ya estaban evolucionados y más fuertes.

Skuntank, atacó con tajo umbrío. Sneasel, lo evadió y atacó con golpes furias. Los goles acertados fueron cuatro en total. El Ingobernable, usó de nuevo lanzallamas y esta vez no pudo evadirlo. Ella terminó siendo lastimado y fue crítico. Skuntank, iba usar de nuevo lanzallamas. Pero Sneasel, usó rayo de hielo en el piso y se deslizó, evadiendo el ataque por debajo y contraatacando con corte.

Sudowoodo, corría rápida, mientras trataba de esquivar el pulso dragón de Deino. Le sorprendía que este niño tuviera fuerza y poder como si fuera un Pokémon legendario.

Salto y apenas, logró esquivarlo. Pero Deino, no acabó ahí, usó pulso dragón. Sudowoodo, lo esquivo moviéndose un lado. Aunque Deino, no se detuvo repitió el mismo ataque varios veces y en forma de ráfagas. Por la preocupación, el Ingobernable, los esquivó de diferentes maneras: saltando, agachado y moviéndose a un lado. Cuando creyó que lo había esquivados todos, Deino, atacó de manera sorprendida con cabezazo y Sudowoodo, terminó lanzado del golpe.

Deino, sonrió por su hazaña y fue tras él.

El líder del equipo, utilizó enrosque. Ese movimiento incrementa el ataque, defensa y precisión al que lo usa. Snivy, general no utiliza ese movimiento cuando estuviera en batalla, pero está es una excepción. La batalla no estaba a su favor.

Primera: aún estaba envenenado. Segunda: su oponente si le estaba dando pelea. Pero a pesar de todo, aún está de pie y dispuesto a luchar. Linoone, atacó con corte. Snivy, recibió daño y atacó con hoja afilada. El Ingobernable, usó ataque de arena. Eso causó que el líder perdiera un poco de presión y luego el Pokémon de tipo normal atacara cuchillada y mandándolo a volar hacia la pared.

Luego Linoone, atacó con cabezazo a Snivy, pero él usó su cola para golpear las patas traseras y moviéndose un lado. El Ingobernable se terminó estrellando su cara en la pared y luego Snivy hace una roll up y usa hoja afilada. Ahí no termina, agarra al Pokémon y lo lanza a la pared. Tras ser estrellado de nuevo contra la pared, él líder, hace un surplex alemán y logrando derrotarlo.

Snivy, se levantó y decidió luchar contra el siguiente, pero ya sentía que le dolía mucho la cabeza y que perdía sus fuerzas. Terminó cayendo en la pared por faltas de fuerzas. Con el veneno en su cuerpo y usando sus fuerzas al límite al pelear con Linoone, ya estaba apunto de desmayar en cualquier momento. Pero aún intentaba de permanecer despierto.

Vulpix, usaba rayo de hielo, desesperadamente contra Mankey, que esquivaba y acercaba rápidamente al miembro del equipo de rescate. Ella no podía dejar que se acercara, ya que tenía movimientos de cuerpo a cuerpo y ella no. Si logra acercarse y atinar un golpe, sería todo para Vulpix.

Entonces Maria y Mario, llegaron. Vieron como Vulpix, se arreglaba en esta batalla y sabían que para nada iba bien. Mario, estaba apunto de lanzar una piedra con la resortera hasta que su hermana mayor lo detuvo.

"¡Espera!" Dijo ella. "¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una mejor idea!"

Ella empezó a registrar la mochila de Mario y sacó lo que parecía una semilla explosiva. Mario, entendía que esto es mejor que lanzándole piedras.

"¡Toma!"

Él lo agarró y se la puso en la resortera. Pero antes de apuntarle, miró a su hermana. "¡¿Segura qué es una semilla explosiva?!"

"¡No, totalmente! ¡Pero Vulpix, está en problemas!" Dijo ella, sería.

Mario, se puso apuntar a Mankey y la lanzó. El humano, terminó fallando el tiro, pero el Pokémon lo noto. Le molestaba a esos dos volvieran a entrometerse en la pelea. Así que él corrió a ellos.

Él humano, puso la piedra en la resortera y la lanzó rápidamente, pero el Ingobernable la atrapó y la arrojó contra el humano, acertando el tiro y corrió hacia la humana. Mario, terminó cayendo sobre la pierna de su hermana, haciendo que cayera en el suelo. Tratando de levantarse, noto que Mankey, iba alcanzarla. Así que cuando ella salto sobre Maria, la chica usó su pie para protegerse y usó la fuerza de la pierna para empujarla lo más lejos que podía.

Mankey, volvió a correr hacia ella. Así que Maria, sacó su insecticida desesperadamente y la roció en los ojos del Ingobernable, justo a tiempo. Ella se agarraba sus ojos y fue atacado por Vulpix, que usaba rayo de hielo.

Maria, agarro a su hermano y corrió hacia Vulpix. "¿¡Estas bien!?" Maria, Preguntó al Pokémon.

"¡Mírame! ¡¿Te parezco que estoy bien?!" Ella decía, cansada, golpeada y enojada.

"¡Lo tomaré como un sí!"

Cuando Mario, se recuperó de golpe, él miró al Mankey. Ella empezaba a respirar fuertemente y mirar furiosamente a los tres. Vulpix, escucho que los Mankey se pueden enojar fácilmente, pero también escucho que ellos pueden alcanzar a un estado de furia incontrolable.

"¡Ahora sí está enojada!"

Entonces ella gritó y corrió hacia los tres individuos con una furia inimaginable.

Crawdaunt, tenía agarrando a Buneary, con sus pinzas. Él estaba aplastando al Pokémon y ella gritaba del dolor. Ella usaba rayo y rapidez, desesperadamente para liberarse, pero los ataques los ataques no afectaban mucho al Ingobernable, pero no paraba. Entonces apretó un poco más y Buneary paró de atacarlo.

Ella no veía a nadie para que lo ayuden y tampoco encontraba una forma de liberarse por su propia cuenta. Crawdaunt, se reía como lastimaba al Pokémon con mucha felicidad.

Entonces él, preparó el ataque, martillazo. "¡Jajaja! ¡Oh, esto te va a doler muchísimo!"

Cuando estaba apunto de impactarle en la cara, Deino, atacó con cabezazo. Mandándolo a volar y soltando a Buneary. Cuando había derrotado a Sudowoodo, con su fuerza bruta, él vio que su amiga estaba en problemas, fue corriendo ayudarla. Ella estaba feliz que su amigo haya venido justo a tiempo.

"¡Gracias!" Dijo ella.

"¡De nada!" Dijo Deino, feliz.

Pero fue golpeado por Crawdaunt y fue lanzado. Buneary, se sorprendió que él haya golpeado a Deino, de esa manera inesperada. Pero el Ingobernable, atacó al Pokémon con guillotina, Buneary, lo evadió yendo por debajo de Crawdaunt. Ella, atacó con rapidez, pero no le afectó mucho y atacó con triturar. Buneary, salto para atrás y Deino, se recuperó y atacó con furia dragón. Crawdaunt, vio eso, lo evadió y atacó con martillazo a los dos Pokémon, acertando el golpe.

Snivy, volvió abrir los ojos y vio toda la batalla. Todo andaba muy mal para sus amigos. Quería ayudarlos, pero no tenía energías para tener otra batalla, especialmente que el veneno chupando sus energías. Entonces vio como Raichu, golpeó a Cubone y se preparaba para cualquier contrincante. Maria, Mario y Vulpix, tenían problemas con un Mankey, muy furioso. Además Crawdaunt, atacaba a Buneary y Deino, sin parar y sin misericordia. Sneasel, era la única que tenía oportunidad contra Skuntank, aunque no estaba seguro del todo.

Una vez que lo recordaba, Raichu, atacó a Buneary con trueno, causando que cayera un rayo cerca de ellos. Empezó a pensar, si podría hacer que él atacara con ataque eléctricos y hacer que todos los Ingobernables, sean afectados por el rayo. La victoria sería de ellos.

¿Pero como lograrlo? Entonces viendo su cuerpo casi debilitado, sabía que hacer. Usando las pocas fuerzas que tenía, se levantó y se dirigió hacia Raichu, lentamente. Su cuerpo decía que no podía seguir caminando, pero su fuerza de voluntad daba fuerzas suficiente para mantener el equilibrio y seguir. Cuando estaba detrás de Raichu, lo agarró al Ingobernable en una manera que no podía liberarse.

"¡Oye! ¡Quítame de encima!" Dijo él.

A pesar los intentos de liberarse, él líder, no lo soltaba. Así que Snivy, usó su látigo cepa y empezó agarrar a Crawdaunt y Mankey. También intentaría agarrar a Skuntank, pero no podía. Cuando ya tenía los tenía bien agarrados, mordió la cola de Raichu.

Él terminó gritando del dolor y terminó descargando su electricidad. Entonces las nubes empezó expulsar cargas eléctricas y finalmente un rayo cayó directo en Raichu y Snivy, como el tenía agarrado a dos Ingobernables con su látigo cepa, también fueron afectados.

A pesar que Raichu, no recibió ninguna clase de daño, pero eso no significa que lo demás tampoco. Ellos gritaron del dolor del potente rayo. Los tres terminaron cayendo al suelo. Desmayados.

"¡SNIVY!" Gritó Buneary y corrió hacia su amigo, asustada.

Raichu, estaba confuso por lo que acaba de pasar, incluso Cubone, arrojo una semilla sueño y Raichu, cayó dormido.

Buneary, llegó a lado de Snivy y trataba de despertarlo. "¡Snivy! ¡Snivy!"

Cubone y Maria, llegaron donde está su amigo y lo examinaron. La humana, revisó si respiraba o un daño fatal. Al parecer cuando estaba agarrando a Raichu, solamente recibió un electrocuto, pero no recibir el impacto del rayo en si.

"¡Solamente está desmayado!" Dijo Cubone. "¡Aunque no veo nada grave!"

A pesar de que no había un daño fatal o permanente a Snivy, Buneary, no evitó preocuparse. No esperaba que realmente él hizo eso. Sabía que haría todo lo que pueda para cuidar y proteger a sus amigos, pero esto comprobaba que tanto se arriesgaría.

_Mala hiedra, nunca muere. ¿Verdad?_Pensó Cubone, admirando el valor de su amigo caído.

"¡Eses es él Pokémon, más valiente que he conocido!" Dijo Maria, tratando de consolar a Buneary.

Entonces oyeron sonidos de ataques. Voltearon a ver y vieron que aún Sneasel y Skuntank, aún estaba batallando. Todavía no se había acabado. Así que debían ocuparse de ella, ahora que tenían oportunidad.

"¡Buneary! ¡Mario! ¡Ayuden a Snivy!" Dijo Maria y luego miró a Cubone. "¡Vamos, Cubone!"

Él afirmó y los dos corrieron a hacia la batalla. Sneasel, usó golpes furias, ella logró evadir una, pero recibió dos impactos. Ella retrocedió e iba usar lanzallamas hasta notar que ella la única que estaba de pie y peleando, no solo eso, también que los demás que estaban aliada de la ladrona se estaban dirigiendo aquí.

Pensando sobre sus posibilidades, no era muchas, además que no tenía previsto que Sneasel, le daría batalla. Estaba cansada y con varios daños. Así que sin ningún remedio, usó gas venenoso.

Sneasel, vio el ataque y salto lejos para evitar respirarlo, pero terminó envenenada. Los demás, lo notaron y fueron ayudarla. Entonces Maria, miró a los que atendían a Snivy.

"¡Chicos! ¡Sneasel, está envenenada! ¡Alguien que traiga una baya meloc!"

Tras esto, Buneary, corrió hacia ellos. Cuando llego con los demás, Maria, noto que no tenía la baya. Cuando iba a preguntar, Buneary, un tipo de movimiento que hace que un tipo de energía brillante en formas de olas llega a Sneasel y esa olas se convierten en azul. Cuando acabo, Sneasel, estaba curada del envenenamiento.

Tanto Maria y tanto Vulpix, estaban sorprendidas que Buneary, supiera ese movimiento. Era genial.

"¡¿Qué fue eso?!" Preguntó Maria.

"¡Es campaña cura! ¡Es un movimiento que cura cualquier estado negativo! ¡Snivy, me pidió que lo aprenda en caso que alguno de nosotros estuviera en un estado como el del envenenamiento!"

Maria, pensó por que no usó ese movimiento cuando ella estaba en ese mismo estado. Tal vez sea porque estaba gravemente envenenada, no estaba seguro.

Pero entonces Cubone, habló. "El gas ya se está desapareciendo."

Tenía razón, el humo desapareció y Skuntank, ya se fue. No comprendían como ella irse rápidamente. Era algo loco. Pero Sneasel en su interior sabía que no había ido tan lejos y debe estar cerca de aquí.

"¡Se está yendo! ¡Debemos que atraparla!" Dijo Sneasel.

"¡¿Para qué?!" Preguntó Cubone.

No quería esforzarse, mucho menos ir tras ella sin ninguna razón. Ya tenía suficiente que haya recibido una paliza, no quería perder las pocas energías que tenía.

"¡Ella puede decir a sus amigos en donde estamos!" Explicó ella.

"¡Además que ella está involucrada de la muerte de tu padre!"

Sneasel, abrió sus ojos de manera sorprendida.

"¡No solo eso! ¡También era miembro del equipo Oran!"

Otra vez acertaba en la verdad. Entonces volteó a ver atrás para ver a la persona que dijo eso.

"¡¿O me equivoco?!" Preguntó Maria.

Sí, ella fue quien lo dijo todo eso . Sneasel, no era la única que estaba confusa y sorprendida. También los demás. No podría creer que ella lo supiera.No había contado a nadie sobre si secreto, ni siquiera a Buneary, que sabía algo mínimo de ella.

No, era imposible. Eso creía Cubone y Vulpix cuantos más. No había que esta ladrona sea hija del difunto miembro del equipo de rescate que el padre de Buneary, también pertenecía. Pero la forma que lo decía la periodista. Parecía que lo sabía perfectamente.

"¿¡Sabes lo que está diciendo!?" Preguntó Cubone, aún sin creer la revelación. "¡¿Por qué estás segura que realmente sea hija aquel miembro del equipo de rescate?!"

"¡No estoy completamente que sea su padre! ¡Puede que sea un familiar cercano! ¡Pero estoy seguro que ella está aquí para vengar la muerte de aquel Pokémon!"

Aún Sneasel, estaba sorprendida que dijera eso y supiera de sus verdaderas intenciones aquí. Entonces guardo la calma, no iba dejar que la humana dejara ganar esta discusión y hacerla confesar toda la verdad.

"¡Buena deducción!" Dijo ella, fingiendo estar impresionada. "¡¿Pero acaso puedes confirmar tu teoría!"

"¡Gracias! ¡A eso iba a yo decir!" Dijo Maria.

"¡Cuando estuviste tu pequeña charla con el zorrilla y que está mencionado la muerte de ese aquel Weavile, tu te enojaste!"

"¡Admito que me enoje y que la siguiente evolución de los de mi especie es a Weavile, pero no significa que-!"

Rápidamente Maria, Interrumpió a la ladrona. "¡Además, cuando murió él, el siguiente día te escapaste!"

Entonces Vulpix, recordó que Decidueye, mencionó que ella había escapado del pueblo y también Buneary, recordó que su padre le contó que su compañero y amigo, había muerto en el día antes Sneasel, se escapara.

Ahora las sospechas de Maria, cobraba cada vez fuerza.

"¡Te llenaste de ira y te fuiste a buscar quien sea ese Pokémon durante seis años hasta que robaste la localización de este castillo por lo que había dicho ese Pokémon que parece mucho al alacrán!"

Cubone, que recordó inmediatamente aquella situación. Antes de batallar, Drapion, mencionó exactamente lo que Maria, acaba de decir. Otro punto que tiene sentido.

"¡Cuando intentaste infiltrarte, esos Pokémon de tipo fantasmas te atraparon en la misma casa donde atraparon a Buneary y sus amigos, y te pusieron en esta celda! ¡Después que te liberaste, tuviste la oportunidad de salir de aquí y robarte algo valioso si quisieras! ¡Pero en vez de eso, fuiste a robar a ese almacén que estaban Cubone y Deino, le robaste sus bolsa para prepararte para cualquier encuentro de los Ingobernables!"

"¡Después intentaste robar la llaves a nosotros para ir mas arriba! ¡Ya que ese Pokémon al que busca debe ser un pez gordo en los Ingobernables! ¡Pero después de la batalla con Snivy y el encuentro de la quimera, te diste cuenta que tus chances se estaban acortando y decidiste unirte a nosotros! ¡Ya que estabas cerca de cumplir tu objetivo y no querías volver a los calabozos!"

Ahora Cubone, entendía porque se los unió. Si pudiera seguir sola, lo haría. Pero el problema con los Ingobernables y con ese Pokémon, persiguiéndoles. Ella necesitaría ayuda para seguir adelante con su objetivo.

"¡Todo el tiempo con nosotros, no tuviste intención de robarte algo! ¡Cuando estuvimos en el piso 8, en la habitación con toda la información! ¡Tu no estabas buscando objetos valiosos! ¡Estabas viendo la lista de miembros de los Ingobernables, los puestos en la que trabajan e incluso donde duermen!"

Sneasel, no entendía. ¿Como ella sabía ese detalle? Cuando estaba viendo esa lista, la periodista estaba leyendo un libro. A pesar que creía que nadie vio lo que estaba leyendo, la verdad es que Mario, vio lo un breve momento esa lista sin que diera cuenta. Y antes de la batalla contra el grupo de Skuntank, el humano se lo contó su hermana.

"¡Pero lo único que no sé es a quien buscas! ¡Así que confesa!"

Todos los puntos tienen sentido y concuerda con todos los hechos de Sneasel. La muerte de Weavile, fugándose del pueblo, problemas con los Ingobernables durante los últimos seis años, como llegó al castillo y la desesperación con cumplir su objetivo. Todo encajaba.

Los demás, especialmente Sneasel, estaban sorprendidos como ella pudo descubrir el secreto con relacionar todas estas pistas. Mario, no se sorprende para nada que su hermana mayor lo descubriera. Es más, si ella no fuera periodista, sería un buen detective.

Entonces Sneasel, supo que ya no podía ocultarlo. Maria, acertó en todas esas sospechas. Reconoce que la humana es una chica lista.

"¡Parece que ha llegado el momento de la verdad!" Dijo Sneasel y se puso seria. "¡Efectivamente, mi padre murió cuando decidió sacrificarse para salvar a Ursaring! ¡Como Snivy!"

Sneasel, empezó a enojarse con mencionar al jefe del gremio Chespirito.

"¡Ursaring, debió haber sido él! ¡No mi padre!"

Buneary, no le encantaba como lo decía. Conoce bastante a Ursaring, es un serio y gruñón en pocas ocasiones, pero Ursaring, haría lo que fuera para proteger a quien sea.

"¡Él no lo permitiría que muriera!" Dijo Buneary.

"¡Exacto, él iba a sacrificarse hasta que mi padre lo congelara y usara una medalla para que él saliera con vida!"

"¡No puedes culparlo de lo que haya a pasado." Dijo Maria.

"¡Tanto odiaba admitirlo, sí! ¡No podía culparlo! ¡Pero si había un responsable a quien culpar! ¡Mienshao!"

Y las sorpresas continúan. Mienshao, la líder de los Ingobernables. Resultando ser el Pokémon responsable de la muerte Weavile. Cubone, casi no lo cree.

"¡Y ahora sé donde está! ¡La esperare y atacare! ¡La voy a humillarla, haré que suplique piedad y lo voy a matar!"

Los demás no sabían que decir. Realmente su odio por Mienshao y los deseos de venganza eran grande. Buneary, no le gustaba como Sneasel, se estaba comportando. Era primera vez que veía un Pokémon como ella. Con deseo de venganza nadie ha visto en su vida.

Entonces donde menos lo esperaban, Cubone, empezó a reír.

Todos lo miraron, confusos. Parecía como si se hubiera convertido en un loco en un segundo. No sabían porque él se reía en una situación como esto. Además Sneasel, no le gustaba como se reía después de haberles contado todo esto. Era molesto.

"¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!" Preguntó Sneasel, molesta.

Cubone, respiro hondo, pero aún soltaba varias risas. "¡Lo siento! ¡Pero es gracioso tu cosa esa de venganza! ¡Es tan estupido! ¡Pero que da risa!"

"¡¿A qué te refieres con eso!?"

"¡Me refiero que como planeas pelear a Mienshao! ¡¿En serio eres tan estupida para creerte que tú puedes contra la mismísima líder de los Ingobernables tú sola?! ¡Me suena más una tarea suicida!"

Ahí volvió a reírse de nuevo. "¡Ahora eres la campeona de los idiotas!"

Entonces Deino, se sorprendió y empezó a preocuparse mientras que se dirigía hacia su amigo.

"¡¿Ósea que ya no soy el campeón?!" Preguntó Deino.

"¡Lo siento, pero con esa tonta idea, te supero!"

En ese momento. Deino, se dirigió hacia la pared. Se recargo en la pared y empezó a llorar. Esto cambio de ser un momento extraño a un momento incómodo.

Pero una vez que Maria, que lo piensa. Tiene razón. Ese Pokémon, debe ser la más fuerte e incluso la más lista. Además Sneasel, parecía si ya tuviese la victoria en sus garras.

"¡Es cierto lo que dice! ¡No hay forma que lo puedas vencerla!" Dijo María, sería.

"¡Sí lo puedo y sí lo haré!"

Entonces Cubone, paró de reírse y miró a la ladrona. "¡Sí, estas loca! ¡Sí perdiste contra Snivy, y el no se considera el más fuerte de todos nosotros!"

Eso hizo que Sneasel, se enfureciera. "¡Yo le deje ganar! ¡Soy mejor que él!"

"¡No es como yo lo recuerdo! ¡¿Además, cuanto tiempo entrenaste?!"

"¡Seis años!"

Cubone, no pudo resistir y se rio al escuchar la respuesta de la ladrona. Ahora ella estaba aún más enojada que antes.

"¡Pues no aprendiste mucho!"

"¿¡Por qué crees eso!?" Preguntó Sneasel.

"¡Porque Snivy, solo entrenó TRES años!"

Buneary, estaba de acuerdo con su amigo. Snivy, entrenó un año y luego luchó como luchador por dos años. Enfrentando a los mejores luchadores, aprendiendo y mejorando para ganar y poder estar a la altura de los Pokémon más fuerte que podía.

Comparando con los dos, Snivy, estaba más cerca que vencer a Mienshao, que Sneasel.

"¡Aunque tuvieras la oportunidad, hay líneas que no se cruzan!" Dijo Maria.

"¡Mi hermana tiene razón! ¡La venganza es mala! ¡Mata el alma y la envenena!" Dijo Mario.

Eso es lo quería decir a Sneasel, pero Buneary, aún estaba tan preocupada sin poder decir algo. Estaba confortada que los hermanos, intentaran entrar en razón a la ladrona para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Pero desafortunadamente, esa palabras no funcionaron para nada. Aún estaba enojada.

"¡Eso no me importa! ¡Ella me quitó lo más preciado de mi vida! ¡Ahora voy a quitar su vida!" Dijo Sneasel

Ahora ya no podía solo observar, también tenía que actuar y tratar de convencer a Sneasel, que olvidara esa idea de la venganza.

"¡Por favor! ¡Sé que eres buena! ¡No lo hagas! ¡De seguro tu padre no lo aprobaría!"

"¡¿Y tú que sabes sobre mi padre?!" Preguntó Sneasel, enojada y mirando fijamente a Buneary.

Ella trato de responder a la pregunta, pero Sneasel la Interrumpió.

"¡Conque a mi respeta! ¡Tú no sabes por lo que estoy pasando!" Esas palabras hirieron a Buneary. No solo eso, Vulpix, sentía furia al ver como Sneasel, hablaba de esa forma a su amiga. "¡Tu padre está vivo! ¡Tu no tienes la menor idea como se siente perder a un ser muy querido! ¡Además para tu información, no estás en un mundo donde vences a los malos y es un final Feliz! ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Hay Pokémon que sufren ahí afuera, no siendo aceptados por los demás, humillados y golpeado! ¡Así que no creas que vives en un mundo que todos podemos ser felices! ¡Entonces cállate de una vez y-!"

Cuando parecía que Vulpix, iba atacarla. Maria, se interpuso entre Buneary y Sneasel.

"¡AL MENOS TUVISTE UN PADRE!" Gritó Maria y todos la miraron, boca abiertos.

Es la primera vez que Mario, veía a su hermana mayor, enojada de esa forma. Le preocupaba mucho. Maria, se había hartado como ella decía pestes de su propio mundo y de como hablaba a Buneary, como ella tuviera la culpa de todo esto.

"¡Él abandonó a mi madre, mi hermano y a mi a la suerte cuando yo era pequeña! ¡Mi madre tuvo que hacer lo posible para cuidarme! ¡Ella le pagaban muy poco a pesar de trabajar sin descanso! ¡¿Acaso te suena justo?!"

Pero antes que la ladrona, pudiera hablar, Maria, la Interrumpió. "¡Déjame decirme más cosas sobre cómo es la vida de mi mundo! ¡También hay gente desaparecida en mi mundo y nadie los encuentra! ¡¿Sabes por qué?! ¡Porque están muerto! ¡¿Me oíste?! ¡Muertos! ¡No solamente eso! ¡Los policías, disputados y senadores son corruptos! ¡Les importan beneficiarse que antes ayudar al pueblo! ¡Siempre veo problemas de la contaminación, discriminación, bullyng, las miles de personas que están en la pobreza que no pueden pagar por medicina y casas para vivir y disfrutar con sus familias!"

En el medio de todo esto, Maria, empezó a salirle lágrimas por los ojos. Recordando todos los problemas de su mundo.

"¡Es triste lo que te pasó y yo... no me puedo imaginar estar la misma situación que tú! ¡Hacer en caso que mi madre o mi hermano si le pasarán lo mismo! ¡Además que tú mundo no es perfecto! ¡Pero te aseguro que mi mundo es miles de veces peor que el tuyo! ¡Incluso... perdí esperanza en mi propia especie...!"

Maria, dejo de estar enojada y se puso sentimental. Buneary, no tenía idea de como andaba las cosas en el mundo humano y se demostraba por el nivel de tristeza de la periodista. Incluso Mario, nunca pensó ver a su hermana tan... triste.

"¡Pero los Pokémon, todavía pueden evitar cruzar esa línea, todavía puedes evitar cometer ese error! ¡Además yo no conozco tu padre para que tenga el derecho de decirte esto, pero...!"

Entonces se arrodilló enfrente de Sneasel y parando de llorar. "Se feliz."

Las palabras de Maria, tocaron el corazón de todos los presentes, incluso de Vulpix. Sneasel, no sabía que decir. Al escuchar todo eso, lo pusieron confusa. No podía creer que el mundo de los humanos estuvieran tan mal y que la humana pidiera que fuera feliz.

Nadie le había dicho eso desde que se convirtió en ladrona y aquellas palabras eran muy sinceras.

Entonces Deino,dejó de llorar, miró atrás por casualidad y se preocupó.

"¡Chicos!" Dijo Deino, con un tono que pareciera preocupado.

Los demás, miraron atrás y se sorprendieron. Vulpix, se aterró.

Era el Pokémon. Código Cero.

Y los encontró.


	18. Capítulo 18: Código Cero

Nuestros héroes miraban al Pokémon con preocupación y miedo. No podían creer que él los haya encontrado. En el peor momento.

A pesar del miedo, Maria, examinaba al Pokémon. Era primera vez que lo veía enfrente de ella. Aún estaba enojada de que haya rasgado su espalda, pero sabía que tenía que tener mucho cuidado, no quiere que ese Pokémon le haga daño otra vez o algo mucho peor.

"¡¿Así qué es el Pokémon que me atacó?!" Preguntó Maria.

"¡Hasta la pregunta es necia!" Respondió Cubone.

No hacia falta mencionar que Cubone, estaba muy preocupado. Tenía muchas esperanzas de no volverlo encontrarlo. Pero entre todos los presentes, Vulpix, era la única que estaba aterrada. Estaba temblando de miedo.

Ella trataba de apartar la vista para no verlo, pero podía evitar mirarlo del miedo. Sus instintos decían que se largará de aquí en cuanto pueda, sus patas estaban como raíz plantada en la tierra. Inmovible.

Pero lo demás, sin importar el miedo, trataron de mantener la calma. Estaban agotados y golpeados por la batalla que acaba de ocurrir. Estando espantados no les ayudaría nada en absoluto.

En primero en tranquilizarse era Sneasel, luego Maria y Cubone, la última fue Buneary. Deino y Mario, aún estaban espantados, pero aún podía hacer algo.

"¡¿Qué hacemos?!" Preguntó Mario, preocupado.

"¡Yo optó por la opción de escapar y escondernos!" Dijo Cubone.

"¡Imposible, nunca lo lograríamos!" Dijo Sneasel.

Ella tenía la razón. Escapar a ese Pokémon sería muy difícil. Primer: estaban agotados. Segunda: tenían a un amigo desmayado y fuera de combate. Tercera: no todos eran rápidos para evadir al Pokémon, especialmente con la tormenta.

"¡Bueno, podríamos escapar si alguien se quedara detrás...!"

Por casualidad, ella miró a sus compañeros y noto que ellos la miraban, no de una buena manera. Obviamente no les gusta la idea de que alguno de ellos se quedara atrás y abandonarlo a su suerte.

"¡Sí, Esa opción queda descartado...!" Dijo Sneasel, incomoda.

Tras que la idea haya ido a la basura, eso significaba que todas las opciones posibles de escapar del Pokémon han sido descartadas.

"¡¿Entonces qué hacemos?!" Preguntó Deino, muy preocupado.

Viendo la situación, Mario pensó que lo mejor sería usar un objeto especial de su mochila. Tanto medicinal y para la batalla. Cuando metió su mano en la mochila, la quimera movió su pata un poquito.

Eso causó y con el miedo que tenía al Pokémon, dejara que Mario, dejase de mover. Después de eso, la quimera no se ha movido. Cubone, no entendía porque no los atacaba. Eso lo ponía bastante inquietante.

"¡¿Qué está esperando para atacarnos?!" Preguntó él.

Maria y Sneasel, examinaron el Pokémon con toda la calma y precisamente. Por alguna razón no los atacó cuando llegó, solamente observa.

"¡Es como un León cazando su presa!" Dijo Maria.

Los Pokémon miraron a la humana confundidos.

"¡¿León cazando a su presa?!" Preguntó Buneary.

Entonces Maria, recordó que ella no le contó a Buneary, sobre los animales. Y por supuesto que los demás Pokémon no tenían idea de lo que son.

"¡Bueno, en nuestro mundo existen seres vivos llamado animales!" Dijo Maria. "¡Aunque hay que resaltar que no son como los humanos y Pokémon! ¡Ellos no tienen la inteligencia como nosotros en primer lugar!"

"¡¿A qué te refieres a que no tienen inteligencia como nosotros?!" Preguntó Sneasel.

"¡Te la pongo de esta manera! ¡Los animales no pueden razonar o pensar! ¡Se guían por el instinto todo el tiempo!"

"¡¿Quieres decir qué hay alguien más bruto que Deino?!" Preguntó Cubone

En ese momento, Deino, miró su amigo y a la humana con curiosidad. Luego pensando como responder la pregunta, miró al Pokémon de tipo dragón.

Ya sabiendo la respuesta de la pregunta que había hecho Cubone, volteó a verlo. "¡No, los animales son un poco más inteligentes!"

Deino, empezó a pensar si debería sentir insultado por la respuesta de la humana. Pero decidió ignorarlo.

"¡¿Entonces a que te referías con el León cazando a su presa?!" Preguntó Sneasel, volviendo al tema.

"¡Oh cierto!" Dijo ella. "¡Como decía! ¡Los Leonés observan a su presa con mucha precisión para,ver cómo actúan! ¡Esperando el precisó momento para atacar!"

Después de la explicación, Sneasel, entendió todo. Recordó que cuando estaba con Cubone y Buneary, el momento que salieron de la habitación de las cajas se encontraron con el Pokémon. Pero al encontrarse, él no los atacó al instante de encontrarse, solo se dedicó al observarlos. Los atacó cuando los tres escaparon.

Además Maria, suponía en cuando fue atacada, el ataque no fue al instante cuando la quimera llegó al cuarto. Debió observarlos lo suficiente para saber el momento adecuado para atacarla por detrás.

Con solo con recordarlo, ella sentía su dolor en su espalda. Con imaginárselo lo que paso, no quería sufrir otra herida parecida de espalda.

"¡Ahora él debe estar observándonos! ¡Esperando el momento para atacarnos!" Dijo Sneasel.

"¡Exacto! ¡Y ahora espera que hagamos el primer movimiento para que pueda atacar!"

A pesar que ya tenian idea lo que iba

hacer, eso no significa que tengan ventaja. Además, Cubone, estaba muy impaciente, demasiado harto que ese Pokémon los estuviera viendo y tampoco quería atacarlo, ya que no peleaba batallas que sabía muy bien que no ganaría.

"¡¿Ahora qué?!" Preguntó Cubone.

No hubo ninguna respuesta. No hasta que la ladrona, hablara.

"¡Hay que pelear!"

Los demás se sorprendieron con lo que acaba de decir. Enfrentarse con aquel Pokémon, era la idea más loca que dijo hasta hoy. Especialmente Cubone.

"¡¿Es enserio?!" Preguntó él.

"¡Sí!" Dijo Sneasel, determinada. "¡He llegado demasiado lejos y no pienso que ese Pokémon, se entrometa con mi venganza!"

Buneary, estaba sorprendida. Sneasel, aún tenía quería vengarse a pesar de todo lo que habían dicho. La ladrona, noto la expresión del Pokémon de tipo normal.

"¡Ya sé lo que vas a decir, pero tenemos mayores problemas a que preocuparnos! ¡Además debemos detenerlo una vez por todas! ¡Y así podrán salir de aquí! ¡¿Entonces estas conmigo?!"

Ella pensó brevemente. No quería que Sneasel, siguiera con su venganza, Pero tenía razón que tenían que derrotar al Pokémon. Además, Snivy, se sacrificó para derrotar a los Ingobernables. No va a dejar que todo eso fuera en vano y ayudaría a salir de aquí a todos su amigos.

Así que Buneary, dejó de preocuparse y miró a Sneasel. "¡De acuerdo!"

Sneasel, estaba feliz que Buneary, decidiera apoyarla, incluso parecía que fuera a pelear contra él. Los humanos, sin saber nada de pelear, harán lo que pueda para ayudarles en lo que sea.

Deino, parecía asustado, pero Cubone, tenía el presentimiento que también combatirían contra el Pokémon. Solamente Vulpix, estaba temblando de miedo. Así que ella no pelearía. Así que Cubone, sabía que no tenía otra alternativa que pelear.

"¡Sabía que moriría joven!" Dijo él. "¡¿Pero antes de atacarlo, no debemos darle algo a Snivy, para que despierte y nos ayude?!"

Aunque Buneary, no le gustaba la idea de que Snivy, se recupere y se despierte solo para tener otra batalla tras hacer una acción muy peligrosa. Pero él, era el más experimentado en batallas y sería de gran ayuda para esta situación.

"¡No!" Negó la ladrona. "¡Tras recibir ese tremendo rayo, dudo que despierte con una semilla revivir!"

Las semillas revivir sirven para que los Pokémon, que hayan sido derrotados y se desmayen, se recuperen sus energías y despierten, pero como había dicho. Después de haber recibido la descarga eléctrica de un verdadero rayo, no despertaría hasta un buen rato.

Entonces casi todos estaban decididos de derrotar al Pokémon, sin importar de su fuerza. En ese momento, Sneasel, volteó a ver a Maria.

"¡Maria, como eres la chica lista, te dejo que descubras su debilidades!"

"¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!" Preguntó ella.

Ella sonrió y miró al Pokémon. "¡Lo mejor que sé hacer!"

En ese momento, Sneasel, usó agilidad y corrió hacia él. Finalmente se movió y saltó hacia delante de ella. Planeaba, hacer cualquier truco para confundirlo y hacerle concentrar en ella mientras que el resto pudiera idear una forma de derrotarlo, ya que no confiaba nadie más que ella para ganar tiempo. La ladrona se deslizó por debajo, pero debajo de él, se dio cuenta que el salto era más alto que esperaba e iba directo hacia los demás.

Él Pokémon, atacó con tajo aéreo a los demás. El movimiento mandó volando a ellos en diferentes direcciones, excepto a Buneary y a Vulpix. Hablando de ellos, la quimera atacó a Vulpix con su pata derecha, lanzándola a otra parte. Lentamente se dirigió hacia Buneary y ella atacó con rapidez. Pero el ataque parecía no afectarle, mientras que avanzaba lentamente hacia ella. La chica, repitió el movimiento dos veces, aunque no le seguía afectando. Retrocedió al ver que era inútil atacarlo y que ya estaba apunto de alcanzar. Pero no tenía en mente que estaba dirigiendo ciegamente hacia la pared y pronto estaría acorralada. Eso sería hasta que Cubone, atacó con hueso palo.

El Pokémon, no sintió daño y atacó con Cubone, con garra brutal. Eso hirió mucho a Pokémon de tipo tierra. La quimera, iba atacar de nuevo a no ser que Deino, atacara con furia dragón. El Pokémon, sintió un pequeño de daño y se se concentró a su atacante.

Cuando iba a atacarlo, Sneasel, se deslizó y usó golpes furias en las piernas del Pokémon, mientras pasaba por debajo de él. La quimera, atacado con tajo aéreo y la ladrona, salto hacia la pared y clavó sus garras para agarrarse. Pero el Pokémon, no paró y usó el movimiento una vez más. Así que ella salto para evadirlo. El impacto del ataque impulsó a Sneasel a que caiga fuera de la pasarela y directo a caer hacia una muerte segura.

"¡Sneasel!" Gritó Buneary.

Para su fortuna, ella usó sus garras para clavarse en la pared y evitar caer, ya que la altura era demasiado alto y podría matarla al momento del impacto. Maria, miró a ver desde la barrera y vio que la ladrona se salvó.

"¡Vamos!" Dijo Maria y Sneasel escalaba usando sus propias garras.

Mientras tanto. Deino, atacó con pulso dragón. El atacó no fue para nada efectivo y el Pokémon, usó tecleada y el miembro del equipo de rescate lo esquivo apenas y contraatacó con cabezazo. Aunque no fue una buena idea, porque el cabezazo fue directo a la máscara metálica de la quimera, haciendo que se hiciera daño a si mismo.

Ahora él estaba desorientado y confundido. El Pokémon, parecía un poco sorprendido al ver que este chico realmente haya atacado usando su cabeza, sabiendo que iba ser inútil. No creía que Pokémon tan tonto. Así que lo golpeó con su pata izquierda, como si fuera un estorbo.

Entonces Buneary, atacó bote por detrás de él, el impacto fue en su espalda. Ya era otro ataque que no le hacia efectivo, así que repitió el ataque una vez más, pero en esta ocasión, la quimera, vio el ataque y usó garra brutal. Cubone, atacó con huesomerang, pero solamente el hueso impactó en la mascara y cayó al suelo. Sin su hueso ya no podía usar hueso palo y huesomerang para atacar, aunque pueda usar cabezazo, dudaba mucho que su cráneo lo protegiera del cabezazo.

La quimera atacó con tajo aéreo y Cubone, usó protección. El logro protegerse completamente, pero no pudo evitar el ataque del Pokémon, que usó garra brutal.

Mario, al que presenciaba todo esto, no podía creer lo poderoso y resistente que era ese Pokémon. Estaba muy asustado.

"¡Esto es muy malo!" Dijo él.

En otra parte, Maria, ayuda a Sneasel, a subirse y estar fuera del peligro de caer. Una vez que está dentro, ella miró como andaba las cosas. Y si estaba muy mal. Parecía invencible.

"¡Les dejó cinco minutos y están recibiendo una paliza!" Dijo Sneasel.

Maria, miró a la ladrona por lo que acaba de ir y ella estaba enojada. Ella no se dejó sentir mal.

"¡¿Entonces que planeas?!" Preguntó ella.

Sneasel, volvió a ver la batalla. Con un pequeño vistazo pudo que los ataques de todos sus aliados e incluyendo las de ella, no son para nada efectivos. Con excepción de Deino, que sus ataques más poderosos parecían afectarle.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, aunque no esperaba admitirlo, pero Deino, podría derrotarlo. No significa que sea un oponente justo para la quimera, ya que no es muy rápido para evadirlo, resistente o poderoso. Pero tal vez necesitan de alguna u otra forma de hacerle que sus ataques aumente de fuerza para así derrotarlo.

Así que ella miró a Deino. "¡Oye, ven aquí!"

Deino, paró de atacar y miró ella. Sneasel, señaló que le hablaba a él y que se viniera, sin pensarlo para nDa y fue hacia la ladrona, confuso.

"¡Antes que nada! ¡¿Tienes un movimiento que aumenta tu ataque?!"

Él lo pensó con mucho cuidado y algo tardado, incluso puso varias posturas de pensar. Entonces tras tardase un minuto y miró a ella.

"No."

Ella no sabía que decir, aunque no debería de sorprenderse. Por lo que había visto, su estilo de combate era de puro ataques y usando solamente su fuerza.

"¡Bueno, en este caso ve a la mochila de Mario y come tantas semillas ira que puedas!"

Él lo pensó por un poco segundos y fue hacia Mario. Maria, no entendía lo que Sneasel, estaba planeando.

"¡¿Qué estás pensando?!" Preguntó Maria, antes que Sneasel, hiciera algo. "¿¡Para qué sirve esas semillas ira?!"

"¡Esas semillas aumenta el ataque especial y normal aumente!" Explicó ella. "¡Si queremos vencerlo, necesitamos los ataques de Deino, aumenta para eso!"

"¡¿Deino?! ¡¿Quieres decir que él puede derrotarlo?!"

"¡No, pero si su ataque aumenta, nuestras posibilidades de victorias aumenta lo suficiente para que nosotros lo derrotemos!"

La verdad de las cosas, ese plan no le convence para nada en absoluto. No era que desconfiaba en ellos, pero no evitaba pensar que debería haber otro modo de derrotarlo y que la fuerza bruta no es la respuesta. Sin importar que las batallas fuera cosas de ellos.

Antes de decir algo, la ladrona se dirigió atacarlo. Debía que admitirlo, la chica era impulsiva. Pero Maria, no se iba a quedar parado y con las brazos cruzadas. Así que fue hacia Mario, ya que no tenía su mochila y pidió que la ayude algo útil para derrotarlo.

Sneasel, atacó con golpes furias al Pokémon, pero no fue efectivo y él atacó con garra brutal. Para la fortuna de la ladrona, pudo evadir el ataque. Ella usó agilidad y atacó con rayo de hielo. Otra vez el ataque no fue efectivo. La quimera atacó con embestida y ella volvió a esquivarlo al haber retrocedido.

Antes que la quimera pudiera haber atacarla, Buneary, usó rapidez. Obviamente no lo daño, pero fue lo suficiente para llamar su atención. Cuando estaba apunto de mirarla completamente, Cubone, atacó con huesomerang. Él Pokémon, volteó a ver a su atacante, pero Sneasel, lo atacó de nuevo con rayo de hielo.

Sin ponerse de acuerdo, los tres tenían una estrategia. Que usaran ataques a distancia, mientras que los tres estén dispersados y alejados de él. En caso de la quimera desearía atacarlos, estaban en una buena distancia, lo que era suficiente para que Buneary y Cubone, pudieran esquivarlo.

Mientras tanto, los hermanos Gómez, observaban como Deino, comía esas semillas. Los dos se preguntaban como podía distinguir cuál era cuál. Maria, miró repentinamente como andaba ellos. Admitió que por ahora manejaban bien la situación, pero la situación podía cambiar en cualquier momento. Solo esperaba que Sneasel, estuviera en lo cierto que el ataque de Deino, mejorada lo bastante para hacerle un daño.

Regresando con la batalla. Buneary, atacó con rapidez. El ataque no fue efectivo como había de esperarse y repitió de nuevo el ataque. Pero para su sorpresa, ella no pudo usar el movimiento. Trato dos veces más y no pudo. No entendía hasta que recordó que Snivy, le había contando que si un Pokémon llegara usar más de quince veces el mismo movimiento, (Dependiendo de cual sea el movimiento) no se podrá usar otro vez más hasta que tomar un elixir o que naturalmente se recupere tras pasar un tiempo aproximado. (Aunque hay que resaltar que ese tiempo no es corto).

El punto es que Buneary, ya no podía atacarlo con movimientos a distancia, tras usarlo sin parar en contra los Ingobernables y con la quimera. También podía utilizar rayo, pero con lo que pasó a Snivy, sería muy arriesgado. Además Cubone y Sneasel, solo tenían un movimiento a distancia y lo habían abusado como Buneary.

Hablando de movimientos, Cubone, también ya no podía usar huesomerang y muy pronto Sneasel, ya no podría usar rayo de hielo. Hablando del Rey de Roma, ella estaba en aprietos, ya que él Pokémon, puso el ojo en la ladrona y atacó con tajo aéreo. El ataque terminó acertando a Sneasel, pero ella se levantó rápidamente y salto para atacarlo con corte. De repente sin que ella pudiera notarlo, él terminó saltando sobre ella y la sujetó con las dos patas.

Los demás se preocuparon, mientras que inútilmente Sneasel, intentaba liberarse de las fuerzas del Pokémon. Entonces el levantó su garra izquierda y la energía roja de garra brutal rodeaba toda su pata. Si lograba acertar el ataque en la cara de la ladrona, eso sería todo para ella.

En este caso, Mario, volteó a ver a Deino. "¡Atácalo!"

Deino, inmediatamente obedeció y atacó con furia dragón al Pokémon. Él logró acertar el ataque, dejándolo con un daño, pero no fatal o crítico. Además también logró que la quimera dejara a Sneasel, y se fijara en Deino. Ahora el siguiente en atacar.

Los tres se preocuparon por el detalle que ahora ha decidido ir por ellos. Incluso ahora él corrió hacia ellos. Deino, asustado, empezó atacarlo con furia dragón y pulso dragón, con mucha desesperación. Pero la quimera, lo esquivaba mientras se acercaba cada vez más a ellos.

Era inminente hasta que Sneasel, congeló una de las patas traseras de la quimera, en cuando había esquivado el ataque de Deino. Antes de liberarse, miró a la responsable, enojado.

Pero en medio de todo esto, Maria, miró arriba y vio que parte de la pared estaba de caer y lo más curioso que si llegase a caer, caería sobre la quimera. Ahí sabía lo que se debería hacer.

"¡Deino! ¡Ataca allí!" Ordenó Maria, mientras apuntaba a donde debería atacar.

Él Pokémon de tipo dragón, uso pulso dragón y la parte de la pared cayó sobre la quimera. No podían creer que realmente haya pasado y los demás, excepto Vulpix, se acercaron a la zona del impacto. Había humo alrededor de donde había caído la roca, haciendo difícil de comprobar si realmente había sido derrotado, además que había grietas en el suelo.

De todas maneras, estaban sorprendidos de que Deino, haya logrado vencerlo. Aunque no era que haya vencido a mano a mano, pero aún era difícil de creer.

"¡Tu realmente lo hiciste!" Dijo Cubone. "¡Quien diría que tú harías algo realmente útil!"

"¡Lo venciste Deino!" Dijo Mario.

"¡Eres lo máximo!" Dijo Maria.

Deino, sintió una gran alegría. No era muy seguido que fuera halagado por sus acciones. Normalmente se quejaban de como decía ocasiones cosas sin sentidos y sus tonterías. Esto era un triunfo personal.

Sonrió a sus amigos. Se sentía muy orgulloso. Pero todo cambio cuando la quimera salto desde fuera del polvo y usando garra brutal contra Deino, desde su espalda y mandando a volar directo contra la pared.

"¡Deino!" Gritó Buneary.

No paró ahí y atacó con con tajo aéreo. Cuando el polvo se despejó, Deino, estaba tirado del suelo, desmayado.

Eso significa que el Pokémon más poderoso del equipo de rescate ha sido derrotado y está fuera de la batalla. Por instinto, Buneary, fue hacia su amigo, pero él Pokémon, lo golpeó con su cola.

Ella no se levantó tras esto. "¡No! ¡Buneary!" Gritó Maria.

Cubone y Sneasel, no se iban a dejar derrotar tan fácilmente y atacaron a la quimera al mismo tiempo. Ella atacó con rayo de hielo y él con hueso palo. El Pokémon, atacó con tajo aéreo a la ladrona, pero Cubone, aprovechó y atacó de nuevo con hueso palo. Iba a repetir el movimiento, pero ya no pudo usar el movimiento. Cuando se dio cuenta, la quimera usó envestida. Así que Cubone, usó protección y logró cubrirse del ataque. Pero el Pokémon, atacó de nuevo con el mismo movimiento. Como acaba de usar protección, no lo podía usar en el mismo instante y no podía esquivarlo al estar enfrente de él.

La quimera, logró impactar el ataque y Cubone, cayó también desmayado.

Ya eran tres que había derrotado la quimera y la siguiente era Sneasel. A pesar que sea la única, no iba caer sin pelear, así que uso agilidad, haciendo que aumente su agilidad y corrió hacia el y atacó con corte. El movimiento no fue gran cosa y la quimera contraatacó con embestida y ella lo esquivó.

Ella saltó a la espalda del Pokémon y usó golpes furias. Acertó cinco golpes, pero cuando empezó a moverse, ella salto hacia atrás. Atacó con corte, aunque la quimera, la agarró del pescuezo. Ella trato de liberarse, pero él lo estrello con sus fuerzas al suelo y luego aventó. En el medio del aire, él Pokémon, la atacó con tajo aéreo.

Cuando cayó al suelo, Maria y Mario, corriendo hacia ella, preocupados. Al llegar con la ladrona, ellos vieron que ella estaba desmayada.

"¡Sneasel! ¡Despierta!" Decía Mario, pero ella no hacía ningún movimiento. "¡Vamos! ¡Despierta!"

"¡Está desmayada! ¡No puedes hacer nada!" Dijo Maria.

Entonces Mario, volteó a ver a su hermana mayor. A pesar que no le gustaba la idea que no podía ayudarla. Pero tenía razón, sin ninguna semilla revivir, ella no despertara. Además Maria, la ayudaría si pudiera.

"¡Además tenemos mayores problemas a que preocuparnos!"

Otro punto que Maria, tenía. Él Pokémon, había logrado vencer a los cuatro y ellos eran los siguiente para atacar. Eso era muy malo, ya que los dos y además de Vulpix, que no tenía una idea de batallas Pokémon. Aunque le sería peor para Maria, ya que no tenía la misma resistencia que los Pokémon, ya que ella era humana. Con la fuerza que tenía la quimera, y si la atacara, la mataría por seguro.

Antes que pudiera decir algo, la quimera, los atacó con tajo aéreo a los dos. Los hermanos, esquivaron el ataque tras saltar en diferentes direcciones. Además el impacto del ataque hizo que el cuerpo desmayado de Sneasel, sea impulsada hacia la misma dirección donde Mario, salto.

La quimera, avanzaba lentamente hacia los hermanos hasta que paró de repente. Él miró a su derecha hasta que pudo ver a Vulpix. Ella estaba parada, cerca de la barrera,incluso se había quedado ahí desde principio y hasta final de la batalla. El miedo hizo su parte y dejó a Vulpix, asustada.

Cuando él la había mirado, su corazón empezó acelerar. No quería meterse con ese Pokémon, por el nada del mundo, pero la quimera, ya tenía a la vista su próxima víctima.

Empezó avanzar lentamente hacia ella y Vulpix, retrocedió lentamente hacia atrás sin perderle la vista. Él Pokémon, sabía que ella no suponía ninguna amenaza y caminaba lentamente y sin preocupación.

Ella dejó de avanzar hasta que su cola estaba en la pared. Ahora estaba más que asustada. No se ocurría enfrentarse a él o correr en cualquier dirección.

Estaba aterrada.

Incluso empezó a soltar lágrimas de sus ojos. Tenía miedo que aquel Pokémon, terminara con su vida. Entonces por primera vez en su vida. Suplicó.

"¡ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE! ¡POR FAVOR!"

En ese momento. Buneary, abrió sus ojos. Ella afortunadamente no había desmayado durante la batalla del Pokémon. Lo primero que vio era que su amiga estaba en problemas. Pero lo que más que le sorprendía era el hecho que estaba llorando y pidiendo ayuda. Jamás en su vida había visto a Vulpix, de esta manera. Siempre la había visto como una chica dura, presumida y sin remordimientos de lo que hacía. Pero hoy, ella se comportaba como una chica asustada.

Pero claramente necesitaba ayudaba y Buneary, la ayudaría.

"¡Vulpix! ¡Resiste! ¡Ya voy!" Decía ella mientras que se levantaba.

A pesar que deseaba ayudarla, cayó al suelo tras intentar levantarse. Su cuerpo aún estaba débil de la batalla y le costaba pararse e ir ayudarla. Intento una vez, pero esa otra vez se cayó.

Lo único que podía ver era como él Pokémon, ya había llegado hacia Vulpix. El Pokémon de tipo hielo, parecía como si fuera a sufrir de un paro cardíaco. Sentía que ya estaba apunto de morir.

La quimera levantó su pata derecha y la energía de garra brutal rodeaba toda su pata. Buneary, temía que ese Pokémon, lastimara su amiga y la dejara desmayada o incluso pensaba que él la mataría.

"¡VULPIX!" Gritó Buneary y la quimera atacó.

Vulpix, cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos, vio que Maria, agarro a ella con sus brazos para salvarla del ataque.

La verdad, Maria, había saltado a tiempo para salvar a Vulpix y que además que ella también evitó ser atacada. Tanto Vulpix y Buneary, estaban sorprendidas. No se habían dado cuenta que la Maria, había corrido hacia el Pokémon de tipo hielo para salvarla. Buneary, estaba muy agradecida que ella lo haya salvada.

Maria, terminó cayendo al suelo, pero no dolió mucho. Vulpix, miraba confusa y sorprendida a la humana. No podía creer que haya arriesgada por ella.

"¡¿Maria?!" Dijo Vulpix, aún impáctala por la sorpresa.

Ella la miró por unos instantes hasta que ambas miraron a la quimera. Él se desclavó sus garras del suelo y miró a las chicas. Maria, no sabía distinguir su expresión con esa máscara de metal que tenía puesta, pero tenía el presentimiento que no era nada bueno.

Antes de avanzar, los tres notaron com el piso empezó a agrietarse. Con la caída de aquella piedra y con el ataque fallido de la quimera, el piso se había debilitado. Entonces instante después, el piso finalmente sucumbió y los tres cayeron.

"¡MARIA!" Gritó Mario.

Cuando finalmente cayeron al suelo, Maria, cayó de espalda, mientras tenía a Vulpix en sus brazos. Ella soltó a la chica no solo tras haber recibido el impacto del suelo, sino que la herida de la espalda empezó a dolerle, incluso peor.

Ella juraría que sentía que su herida volvía abrirse y a sangrar. Es el peor dolor que había sentido en toda su vida.

Desde arriba, Mario, corrió hacia el filo para ver que le había pasado a su hermana. Él pudo ver que los tres habían caído como dos pisos. Se preocupaba que Maria y Vulpix, habían muerto en la caída, pero veía que su hermana se movía del dolor.

"¡Maria!" Gritó Mario. "¡¿Estas bien?!"

Con esas palabras, ella se fijó arriba y vio que su hermano, lo estaba mirando muy preocupado. Maria, quería decirle que por supuesto estaba mal, ya que le dolía mucho su espalda, pero por otra parte, estaba feliz que aún estaba con vida.

"¡Viva! ¡Por ahora!" Respondió ella.

Mario, sonrío tras oír aquella respuesta. Pero no estaba alegre, ya que veía claramente que su hermana no estaba del todo bien.

"¡¿Y Vulpix?!"

Maria, miró a su izquierda y vio que ella estaba bien, aunque un poco aturdida. Por supuesto que estaba bien, porque la tenía en su brazos al momento de caer.

"¡Ella esta bien!"

"¡Bien!" Dijo Mario. Pero entonces su expresión cambio drásticamente. "¡Cuidado!"

Ella voltio a ver atrás y vio que la quimera se levantó del suelo. Se había olvidado que él también cayó. Vulpix, corrió hacia un lado, pero el Pokémon, tenía sus ojos en Maria, ya que era la más cercana de una amenaza.

La humana, sacó su insecticida y le roció los ojos del Pokémon. Él rugía del dolor, pero el Pokémon, trataba de mirar a la humana, sin importar que le dolía los ojos. Él atacó con su garra derecha y ella se arrastraba hacia atrás. Como no podía ver bien, llegaba a fallar el ataque, haciendo que rasgara la barrera y haciendo chispas, pero en este momento la estaba atacando como un animal salvaje. Maria, seguía retrocediendo, rápidamente. Él Pokémon, avanzaba y seguía atacando, casi a ciegas. Incluso María, pensaba que con cada ataque, lentamente le iba atinarle.

Así que giro a la derecha y se levantó del suelo. Se quedó viendo el Pokémon, pensando una forma de que pudiera sobrevivir.

Mientras tanto, desde arriba. Buneary, logró poder levantarse y fue hacia Mario. Él pudo notar que ella se acercaba. Estaba feliz de ver que aún podía moverse, pero estaba más preocupado por su hermana.

"¡¿Qué pasa?!" Preguntó Buneary.

"¡Maria, se está enfrentado a la quimera!"

Buneary, se sorprendió por la noticia y fue a ver. "¿¡En serio?!"

"¡Sí! ¡Mira!"

Cuando Buneary, llegó al filo, vio a los tres desde arriba y ella retrocedió. Cuando Mario, la miró a su amiga, confuso. Noto que tenía miedo. Al principio no lo entendía, pero recordándolo sus acciones, solamente había visto a ellos por unos instantes y luego se aparto. Entonces él sospecho que ella se espantó por la altura, no en la situación de Maria.

"¡¿Tienes miedo a la altura?!"

"¡Sí y mucho!"

Eso era claramente al ver la reacción del Pokémon. Si no tuviera ese miedo, ella saltaría para ayudar a sus amigas en peligros. Pero con el miedo, no planeaba ni acercarse. Además si no tuviera el miedo, aún estaba muy débil y no sería de ayuda. Mario, no sabía que hacer y solo observaba a ellos.

En otra palabras, ellas estaban solas.

Regresando al problema presente, Maria, pensaba en una forma de librarse de la situación. Ella no podía batallar contra él directamente, ya lo había visto que pasa con sus propios ojos. Además no sabía defenderse y ni tenía esos poderes Pokémon. Él Pokémon, era muy resistente, poderoso y ella no. Él era muy rápido y obviamente la chica no. La quimera tenía todo para ganar, pero tenía dolores en ambos ojos porque Maria, había rociado insecticida en los ojos, pero eso causó que se enfurezca.

La única posibilidad que tenía es que tuviera que pensar en una buena idea. Ella miró alrededor para improvisar algo y vio los rasguños que tenía la barrera. Le impresionaba la fuerzas que tenía. Incluso podría destruir-

_¡Exacto!_Pensó Maria.

Recordó que ese Pokémon, pudo destruir el piso de arriba ya dañada. Maria, se le ocurrió que de alguna manera usar la fuerza del Pokémon en su contra y hacer que destruya la barrera y caer fuera del castillo. Para eso necesitará hacerlo enojar. Si rociaba como dos o tres veces, no podría ver y lo haría enojar tanto que no pudiera controlarse.

Entonces ya tenía el plan, ahora ponerse a trabajarlo.

Él Pokémon, atacó con embestida y María, movió a un lado. La quimera, no paró y atacó con garra brutal. Ella corrió a dirección contraria y el Pokémon, la seguía atacando. Claramente si aquel Pokémon, continuaba atacando de esa forma, no podría rociar su insecticida.

Maria, terminó corriendo hacia la pared. Ella, exclamó al darse cuenta de su gran error. La quimera, aprovecha y atacó con garra brutal, ella la esquiva al irse a la izquierda. Él Pokémon, terminó clavando las garras de su pata izquierda tan fuerte que se terminó atorándose así mismo.

Viendo como intentaba liberarse, sabía que era la oportunidad perfecta. Maria, corrió hacia él y le roció su insecticida.

La quimera gritó del dolor y pudo liberarse. Maria, inmediatamente se alejó de él. Veía como se enojaba, intentando abrir los ojos, pero no lo suficiente para aprovechar su fuerza. Hablando del Pokémon, él pudo mirar a la humana y atacó con tajo aéreo. Ella se agachó y pudo evitar el ataque, pero la quimera no paró y siguió atacando con el mismo movimiento.

Ella se levantó y corrió lo más rápido para evitar los ataques. Uno de los ataques impacto cerca de ella y causó que fuera impulsada. Al momento de caer, ella soltó su insecticida. Maria, trato de recogerla, pero ella oyó un rugido por detrás. Ella voltio hacia la mencionada dirección y el Pokémon, salto sobre ella.

Él con su pata derecha, sostenía fuertemente el brazo de Maria, para que no pudiera escapar. Ella sabía que no podía usar su fuerza para liberarse, así que miró a su alrededor, desesperadamente para ver si podía encontrar algo para que pudiera para hacer que la soltara. La insecticida estaba lejos de su alcance, pero había un escombro que estaba puntiagudo. Así que la agarró y empezó a clavarle varias veces. Era inútil y la quimera, estaba apunto de atacarla con su otra pata.

En el último momento, ella le clavó en un punto en donde él terminó soltando. Ella dio un salto y agarró su insecticida. Rápidamente usó el objeto en contra de él.

Otra vez el Pokémon, gritaba de dolor. Ella sabía que si lograba rociarle por tercera vez, ya lograría enfadarlo.

El Pokémon, no puede abrir los ojos mucho, así que defensa se quedó ahí parado y luego atacó con tajo aéreo. Maria, apenas logró esquivarlo. La quimera atacó con embestida. Ella utilizó sus brazos como escudo. El ataque terminó mandando a volar a Maria. Ella sentía como le dolía mucho su brazo derecho, pero el lado positivo era que aún seguía con vida.

Pero lo malo era que la quimera está atacando sin piedad, haciendo imposible que Maria, pudiera rociarle con la insecticida. Mientras trataba de pensar en una estrategia, ella oyó la voz de Maria.

"¡Maria! ¡Tómala!"

Desde arriba, Mario, aventó la mochila de su hermana mayor. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, si tuviera la oportunidad, la preguntaría. Pero parecía que ella sabe lo que hace y tenía que confiar en ella. Especialmente esperaba que algo en la mochila de su hermana sea de ayuda.

Así que Maria, corrió hacia su mochila. Pudo evitar perfectamente al Pokémon y llegó a su mochila. Registró y buscó algo útil lo más rápido posible. Con el tiempo corto, ella agarró una semilla sin saber que semilla era y puso su mochila. El Pokémon, iba atacarla de nuevo. No había muchas opciones, entonces arrojó la semilla. Para su fortuna, esa era una semilla susto. Haciendo que quede petrificado. Así que corrió hacia él y le roció los ojos por tercera vez.

_¡Sí!_Pensó Maria.

Entonces el Pokémon por alguna extraña razón, logró liberarse de ser petrificado y dio un grito largo. Miró a Maria, con toda la furia y enojo. Había logrado su objetivo. Ahora tenía que hacer que esté destruya la barrera y hacer que caiga. Obviamente esto se había vuelto mal a peor. La quimera, atacó con embestida a toda velocidad y la humana apenas lo evadió.

Ahora que estaba enojado, Maria, necesito que siga así y guiarlo ciegamente a donde quería sin que pudiera darse cuenta. Entonces sacó de la mochila su linterna, la prendió y apunto la luz a la cara del Pokémon. Con la luz en su cara y no poder abrir los ojos completamente por el dolor, haciendo que no pueda ver. Así que el Pokémon, atacó a la dirección de la luz. Ella lo esquivo y usó el mismo truco en varias veces hasta que ella estaba delante de la barrera y enfrente de ella la quimera.

Todo estaba yendo a la perfección, solo falta que caiga en la trampa. Así que sin perder más tiempo, usó su linterna una vez más y él Pokémon, usó embestida. Ella salto hacia la izquierda y el Pokémon, terminó atravesando la barrera y cayendo fuera del castillo.

Maria, se levantó del suelo y se acercó a la destrozada barrera para ver en donde había caído el Pokémon. Vulpix, no lo podía creerlo. Maria, logró derrotar él Pokémon sin ser un Pokémon y sin poderes. Solamente usando objetos. Logrando algo que los cuatro no pudieron juntos. Mario y Buneary, también estaban sorprendidos. Ahora Buneary, entendía porque los humanos son tan especiales en aquellas historias.

Cuando Maria, estaba apunto de mirar abajo, Vulpix, hizo una pregunta.

"¡¿Realmente cayó?!"

Ella miró a Vulpix. Eso era algo que estaba apunto de averiguar, cuando estaba apunto de responderle la pregunta. La quimera, apareció de repente enfrente de Maria.

Se espantó de repente, causando que cayera hacia atrás. El Pokémon, la veía con esos ojos rojos lleno de furia. Él deseaba acabar con ella. La quimera, tenía sus garras clavadas fuertemente para no caerse.

Claramente no iba permitírselo y empezó a pisar la pata para hacer que caiga de una vez por todas.

En la quinta pisada, Él Pokémon, no pudo más y terminó soltando. Por supuesto antes de caer, él agarró la pierna de Maria y ella terminó cayendo.

"¡MARIA!" Gritó Mario.

La quimera caía hacia abajo hasta el bosque que rodeaba el castillo. Por las hojas y la distancia, no se pudo ver en donde cayó.

De vuelta del castillo y para la sorpresa, Maria, logró agarrarse y evitar la caída. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Todo estaba muy húmedo, impidiendo agarrarse fijamente.

"¡Maria, resiste!" Gritó Mario.

Aunque animándola no es suficiente, no podrá agarrarse por mucho tiempo. Tenía que bajar e ir ayudarla. Pero no tenía el valor suficiente para saltar, era muy alto. Incluso de no tener miedo a las alturas, sentía el vértigo.

Por la humedad del agua, no pudo sostenerse más y terminó cayendo. Eso sería el caso si no fuera por Vulpix, que logró morder la manga de la chaqueta de Maria, en el momento indicado.

Estaba contenta que ella lo hubiera salvado. Claro con la humedad del suelo, Vulpix, pronto terminará cayendo al precipicio. Así que Maria, hizo lo posible e intento subir sin importar la humedad. Gracias a su determinación y cooperación, Maria, logró subir y así salvándose de una muerte segura.

Maria y Vulpix, tomaron un respiro. Les costó bastante energía, ya que no estaban preparados físicamente para estas clases de situaciones. Pero Mario, Interrumpió sus descanso.

"¡¿Están bien?!"

Buneary, también quisiera preguntarles de cómo se encuentran, pero estaba aterrada de la altura para no mirar abajo.

"¡Sí!" Respondió Maria, con su pulgar arriba y levantándose del suelo.

"¡Me alegra!" Dijo Mario.

No solo estaban feliz que ellas estaban a salvo. Habían logrado derrotar él Pokémon, que tanto los perseguía. Finalmente la persecución se acabó.

Pero al terminar el problema, nació otro problema. ¿Cómo harán Maria y Vulpix, para alcanzar con los demás?

"¡¿Qué pasarán con ustedes?!" Preguntó Mario, preocupado. "¡¿Cómo harán para subir hasta aquí?!"

La hermana mayor de Mario, empezó a pensar en una solución. Aunque no tardo mucho.

"¡Parece que tenemos nosotras dos, tendremos que subir por las escaleras desde dentro!" Dijo Maria. "¡Ustedes adelántese al laboratorio de Gothielle! ¡Nos veremos ahí!"

No le gustaba la idea de separarse de su hermana otra vez, pero no había opción. Además Buneary, hablo. Por su parte, estaba de acuerdo con el plan de Maria.

"¡Voy a dar semillas revivir a los demás para que se despierten y sigamos adelante!"

"¡Muy bien y buena suerte!" Dijo Maria.

"¡Igualmente!" Dijo ella y luego con Mario, fueron atender con demás.

Entonces la humana miró a Vulpix. "¡Vámonos!"

Maria y Vulpix, se fueron del lugar rápidamente. Sin preocuparse del peligro. Pero Vulpix, se preguntaba si él Pokémon, realmente murió al caer. Pero ella sentía que la quimera de una manera sobrevivió, como el resto de sus amigos.

* * *

Desde afueras del castillo y en la oscura oscuridad del bosque. Una pata empezaba se cerrar y luego el Pokémon, abrió sus ojos rojos que era lo único que se podía ver desde la noche.


	19. Capítulo 19: Lo que oculta el corazón

Maria y Vulpix, entraban por el corredor. Hacía poco tiempo que se habían separados con los demás. Maria, aún no podía creer que se habían librado del Pokémon. Ese Pokémon, era una verdadera pesadilla viviente.

Después de haberlo derrotado, Maria, dijo a Mario y a Buneary, que se fueran al laboratorio de Gothielle y que ellas las verían ahi. Además la médica del equipo dijo, que iba a tratar la heridas de los Pokémon que cayeron derrotados durante la batalla y luego irían ahí.

Ahora tenían que cumplir parte del acuerdo y llegar al punto de encuentro. A pesar de no tener un mapa, Maria, recordaba por donde pasaron anteriormente. Aunque tenían que tener cuidado con los Ingobernables, que rodeaban para aquí.

Si se llegara el caso de encontrarse con un Pokémon o más, tendrían que evadirlo y usar los objetos para atrasarlos.

En este momento, ambas chicas pasaban por un corredor estrecho. La humana, estaba adelante, mientras que Vulpix, estaba metros por detrás de ella. Ella, estaba muy pensativa. Aún no podía creer que pudieron sobrevivir al Pokémon, no solo eso, que Maria, se enfrentará y sobreviviera al intento.

Comparada con ella. Maria, era sobresaliente y mejor que Vulpix, en miles de cosas. Otra cosa que estaba celosa.

La humana, volteó a ver a sus espaldas y vio que Vulpix, se quedaba tras. Noto que estaba pensativa, pero no le importaba mucho.

"Vamos Vulpix. Sigue adelante." Dijo María.

Vulpix, ya se había tranquilado lo suficiente para comportarse de la misma manera de siempre. "Sí, ya voy."

Maria, volvió a mirar adelante y seguir adelante. Confiando en ella que haga lo que se a pedido. Pero unos pasos después, ella sintió el dolor de su espalda. Incluso la chica, dio un pequeño grito de dolor.

En la batalla con la quimera, ella había caído de espaldas cuando el piso se había derrumbado. Aún le dolía su espalda hasta ahora, pero ahora sentía como pulsaba de repente.

El Pokémon, noto eso. No sabía que tanto le dolía la espalda, pero parecía que mucho. Maria, siguió adelante sin importar del inmenso dolor.

"¿Estas bien?" Preguntó Vulpix.

"Sí, estoy bien." Mintió ella.

No le importaba mucho su herida, lo que realmente le importaba era reunirse con su hermano y con los demás. Así que trataba de aguantar mucho el dolor. Aunque eso no significa que pueda hacer gestos de dolor, sin importar lo mejor que pueda para disimular que estuviera bien.

Pero su compañera, no evitaba poner atención como ella sufría, incluso cuando apartaba la miraban, aún podía oír como sufría.

Entonces Vulpix, no pudo ignorarla más y miró a la humana. "¿En serio te sientes bien?"

"Sí. No tienes de que preocuparte- Ahh!"

De repente, sintió otra oleada de dolor repentino y terminó cayendo en rodillas. Vulpix, sabía que ella no podrá fingir que no pasaba nada.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Vulpix.

"No importa." Dijo Maria, aceptando que no estaba bien. "Tenemos que llegar con los demás."

Ella, sabía que Maria, lo único que conseguirá que se mate a ella misma, solo para reunirse con su hermano. Vulpix, odia esa clase de determinación.

"Para ya de una vez." Dijo Vulpix.

La humana, miró hacia atrás y vio que Vulpix, estaba seria. Así que le presto atención.

"No vas llegar a ningún lugar con esa herida." Entonces ella apartó su mirada. "Lo mejor sería ir a un lugar seguro y descansar hasta que sientas un poco mejor."

Estaba un poco sorprendida. Que Vulpix, mostré interés sobre el salud de Maria. Ella no había importantísimo mucho a ella desde que empezaron desde que se juntaron para salir de aquí. Además Vulpix, únicamente mostró un tipo de rencor con ella.

A pesar que no le gustaba la idea de tener que parar solo por un momento. Pero si alguien como, Vulpix, lo pide. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

"De acuerdo. Pero solo diez minutos."

Así que Maria y Vulpix, fueron a la habitación más cercana para descansar. Antes de entrar, ella tocó la puerta, si había el caso de que un Ingobernable o más estuvieran dentro. Después de diez segundos sin respuesta, entraron.

La habitación estaba demasiado oscura, así que Maria, sacó su linterna y la encendió. Claramente no había nadie estaba además de las chicas. Por suerte la humana, encontró velas, así que utilizó su encendedor y las prendió. Las velas iluminaron todo el cuarto, sin ver la necesidad de tener la linterna prendida, ella la apago.

El cuarto en cuanto así, no había nada. Ni objetos, ni muebles. Parecía que los Ingobernables, no han encontrado usó a esta habitación.

Así que ellas dos se sentaron, un poco alegadas de una con la otra. Ella no se atrevieron a hablarse entre si para acabar el silencio incómodo.

Maria, sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo, lo encendió y empezó a jugar 'Dónde esta mi agua'. Era de los muchos juegos que le gustaba jugar cuando estaba esperando algo y para matar el tiempo mientras tanto. Por casualidad miró que su teléfono estaba sin señal. Cuando intentaba encontrar a su hermano, ella en el medio del camino, se le ocurrió llamar a su amigo para informar de la situación y descubro que aquí no hay señal para su teléfono. Obviamente porque estaba en otro mundo.

Deseaba que tuviera señal para llamar a su madre para decirle que ya lo encontró, o a su amigo e incluso a la policía. Una vez que lo piensa, como sería el encuentro entre los Ingobernables y la policía. Por una parte, los Pokémon son muy poderosos y resistentes. Pero dudaba que fueran a prueba de balas.

Además se preguntaba como sería una batalla entre un humano que sepa muy bien combatir contra un Pokémon muy poderoso. No sabría decir quien ganaría. Ella pudo sobrevivir hasta ahora sin saber nada de pelear.

"¿Por qué me salvaste?"

Aquella pregunta interrumpió los pensamientos de Maria. Ella miró a Vulpix, a quien hizo la pregunta. La humana, entendió perfectamente la pregunta, aunque no conocía el motivo.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntaba Maria, mirando fijamente a Vulpix.

"Yo no fui amable contigo y tampoco te trate con respeto. Y aún así te arriesgaste y te enfrentaste a ese Pokémon. ¿Por qué?"

Maria, no le tomó mucho a responder a la pregunta. "Porque tu la pediste."

Vulpix, miró a Maria, confusa. No esperaba que la razón de ella fuera tan simple para que ella fuera a rescatarla.

"Además si yo estuviera en tu lugar, también estaría aterrada, especialmente después de lo que me había hecho, igualmente pediría ayuda y desearía que alguien fuera a rescatarme.

Ahora paso a confusa a sorprendida. Ella hizo solo eso por pensar como si ella realmente fuera al que estuviera en el problema. Entonces sintió un poco de envidia y entendió porque Buneary, andaba con ella. No era el hecho que era una humana, sino por ser una persona valiente, determinada y dispuesta arriesgarse por los demás. Sin importar del clase del peligro.

Mientras que ella era egoísta, no trataba adecuadamente a ella y no prestaba atención a cómo era debido.

Entonces empezó a entristecer. "Tu debes ser la mejor amiga de Buneary. No yo."

En ese momento, Maria, miró sorprendida a Vulpix. No esperaba que alguien viniendo de Vulpix, le dijera eso. Pero también noto que ella estaba triste. Sospechaba que no era seguido que le pasaba.

"¿Por qué?"

"Es obvio. Tu por mas lejos, eres más apta para ser una mejor amiga que yo he sido." Dijo ella, triste. "Buneary, nunca debió ser mi amiga en primer lugar."

Maria, no podía creer lo que acaba de decir. Deseando que Buneary, no debería ser su amiga desde que se conocieron. Eso hizo que se enojara.

"¡Tu no puedes decir eso!" Dijo Maria, mientras que se levantaba del suelo, casi violentamente.

"¡Claro que puedo!" Dijo Vulpix, en el mismo tono que ella. "¡Ella merece a tener una mejor persona como mejor amiga, no a una chica caprichosa como yo!"

"¡No-! ¡Ahhh!"

Todo paro cuando Maria, sintió el dolor de su espalda regresaba. Sabía de que si discutía de esa manera, eso no lo va ayudar.

Así que ella tomó aire y miró a Vulpix. Ahora estaba tranquila, así podía tratar a ella a una manera más pacífica.

"Simplemente no puedo ser la mejor amiga de Buneary. Pero si deseo tener una amiga como ella en mi mundo."

"¿Entonces porque lo rechazas?"

Ella no dijo nada al respecto. Sabía que decirle, pero no sentía bien si le contaba todo parado.

"¿Puedo sentarme contigo?"

Vulpix, no entendía cuáles eran las intenciones de que Maria, se sentase junto con ella. Era algo ilógico. Ella no le gustaba que la gente estuviera a su lado, pero en este momento no le dio mucha importancia.

"Sí."

"Gracias."

Maria, fue hacia ella y se sentó a su lado. Ella creía que sería lo mejor hablarle a Vulpix, estando a su lado y tomándolo con calma.

"¿Bueno, me vas a decirlo?" Dijo Vulpix, impaciente.

"Por supuesto." Entonces miró Vulpix. "Aún planeo ir a mi mundo con mi hermano."

Anteriormente, Snivy, la había dicho que si tuvieran chance, les ayudaría a regresar a los dos humanos. Pero también había dicho que si era muy peligroso, lo llevarían al pueblo Chespirito y luego buscarían la forma de regresarlos. Aunque Maria, estaba pensando de ir al portal sin importar del peligro.

"Supongo que iras a tu mundo sin importar todos los problemas."

"Exacto." Afirmó ella. "Cuando crucemos por el portal, me voy asegurar que ningún Ingobernable nos siga. Así que destruiré el portal."

Vulpix, volteó a ver a Maria, sorprendida. No era claro como lo haría, pero si lo hacía, eso significa que ninguno de los dos podría regresar a este mundo. Nunca jamás. Además ella no podrá ser la amiga ideal para Buneary, si nunca se volvieran a ver.

"¡No puedes-!"

"Lo siento, Vulpix." Interrumpió ella. "Aunque deseé volver a verlos, nosotros tenemos que volver a casa. Hay gente que queremos y hay gente que nos quiere. Especialmente nuestra mamá. No le puedo hacerle eso, no después por lo que ella pasó."

Aún no le gustaba la idea de que ella no estuviera con Buneary, pero no podía sentir que ella tenía razón en algún modo. Vulpix, no considera a muchas personas como amigos en primer lugar.

Pero ella sintió curiosidad sobre el pasado de Maria. Ella mencionó que su mundo era el peor que la de ella. Incluso dijo que su padre, había abandonado a los tres.

"¿Qué pasó con tu padre? ¿Por qué los abandonó?"

Era una pregunta que no le daba mucho responder. Era muy personal. Pero sería muy grosera de su parte si no se lo cuenta, a pesar que tenga todo derecho de no contárselo.

"Cuando era pequeña y meses después de que naciera mi hermano. Estábamos viviendo en la pobreza, apenas teníamos para comer, la luz y agua. Todo apuntaba que no duraríamos mucho tiempo, así que el hijo de su madre nos abandonó y tomó la mitad del dinero."

Ahora entendía el desprecio que Maria, tenía su padre. Los dejo a la suerte y había tomado la mitad de los ahorros de su madre. Incluso podían terminar muriendo.

"A pesar de las adversidades, mi madre pudo sacarnos a la pobreza por haber trabajado duro y pudimos entrar a la escuela. No fue nada fácil, especialmente que ella ganaba muy poco a pesar de sus esfuerzos."

Vulpix, no podía evitar que su padre tuvo en la misma problema de pobreza y como la madre de Maria, tuvieron que trabajar arduamente para tener una vida mejor. Pero para ella fue peor.

"No podía soportarla verla así. Cada día." Dijo Maria. Paró un momento y luego continuó. "Al pasar del tiempo, descubre más sobre la realidad de mi ciudad y mi país. Mentiras, corrupción, asaltos, desaparecidos y otras cosas más. Ahi supe la realidad, pero mi hermano pensaba de otro modo. Una manera más positiva. No quería que perdiera esa ilusión, así que decidí hacer lo mejor que pueda para hacer un mundo mejor. Claro que solo soy una chica, además no había mucha gente que no sabe todo y si lo sabían, no tenían el valor para ayudar hacer un cambió. Entonces decidí ser periodista. Creó que si la gente conoce la verdad, sacar a la gente de la ignorancia y demostraba que podíamos ser valientes. Podría hacer un gran cambio a la ciudad y al país."

Maria, había cambiado su tono de voz. Ella parecía excitarse con el tema. Le recordaba mucho a Buneary, cuando le contó cuál era sus sueños de crear un equipo de rescate.

"Así que empecé a practicar y estudiar. Como leer libros, investigar y hacer notas para ser una gran periodista. Incluso me metería en problemas para descubrir una verdad importante."

De repente, ella dejó de emocionarse.

"Estaba tan determinada que trajo la atención de Mario y también quiso ser periodista."

Era extraño, no comprendía porque sentía triste. ¿Acaso no quería que su hermano fuera un periodista?

"¿No deseabas que tuviera el mismo empleo que el tuyo?" Preguntó Vulpix.

Ella miró a Vulpix, un poco sorprendida. "No, no, no, no. Me encanta que sea periodista. Pero no quiero que le pase algo malo. Ya que hay asuntos muy peligrosos y temo que lo silencien. Permanentemente."

El Pokémon, ya lo entiende. Maria, se preocupa que le pase algo malo. Aunque ya sabía eso, pero ella quería evitar que su hermano esté en peligro a todo momento.

"Pero tenía que respetar la decisión de mi hermano. Pero no podía dejar que se pusiera en peligro, así que..."

Ella no siguió hablando. Parecía que no estaba orgullosa de lo que estaba apunto de revelar.

"yo era al que hacia todo. Le dije que hiciera las he cosas simples, todo el tiempo era al que tomaba todas las decisiones y así."

Entonces Maria, empezó a reflexionar. Recordaba que su hermano insistía que la ayude en lo que sea, pero ella lo ha dejado como su subordinado. Él quería mostrar que podía ser de ayuda.

"Ahora entiendo porque mi hermano fue a esa casa en primer lugar. Quería demostrar que era una persona que podía actuar por si sola."

En este momento, Maria había dicho todas sus preocupaciones y acciones del pasado a Vulpix. Además ella no sabía que decir al respecto.

"Es mi culpa. Debí confiarle."

Ella estaba triste. Vulpix, no esperaba verla de esa manera. Ya que mostraba tranquila en todo momento y mostraba determinación para salir de aquí. Animar a la gente no era su fuerte. Pero simplemente no podía ignorarla.

"Basta. Me harta oír que es tu culpa." Dijo Vulpix.

Maria, volteó a ver Vulpix, sin ninguna clase de rencor. "Lo siento."

"No lo sientas, hiciste lo posible para cuidar a tu hermano, pero no del todo bien porque que quedo como un bueno para nada que no puede cuidarse solo."

Ella, miró al Pokémon. A pesar de que le hablaba de una forma grosera, pensaba que trataba de animarla, pero a su manera. Además notaba que lo decía honestamente.

"Oh gracias." Dijo Maria, sarcásticamente.

"Además tu no eres al que debes arrepentir."

Eso llamó su curiosidad. Al parecer Vulpix, tenía también un pasado interesante. Como periodista, no evitó la oportunidad para saber más sobre ella.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Vulpix, de muchas cosas que no quería hablar, era de su pasado. Ya que suponía que todos empezarían a criticar. Pero en este momento, ya no era de tanta importancia.

"Yo soy una Pokémon muy hermosa, muchos Pokémon, decían eso. Yo veía que podía aprovechar eso para tener una vida fácil sin tener que trabajar. Creía que podía cuidarme sola por ser alguien dura y sin remordimientos de insultar a alguien. Mostrando que yo no tenía miedo. Pero resulta que no era el Pokémon, que yo creía que era."

En ese momento, la imagen de la quimera, se le vino a la mente y empezó a sentir escalofríos por todo su cuerpo peluda.

"Hoy experimente el miedo por primera vez en mi vida y yo no hice nada. Incluso hoy casi muero. Me doy cuenta que la vida no era como yo pensaba y... mi padre tenía razón al final."

No podía creer a ella misma haya aceptado que ella estaba mal, especialmente algo que negaba desde mucho tiempo. Por lo menos no estaba su amiga y los demás aquí para verlo.

Pero Maria, no estaba sorprendida del todo. En parte que ella fuera una niña malcriada, aunque no esperaba que ella admitiera que no tenía razón.

Ahora era el turno de animar a Vulpix. "Creo que también estás equivocada que Buneary, nunca debió ser tu amiga."

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Maria, la interrumpió.

"Si yo fuera Buneary, no te habría hecho amiga tuya al momento de verte y estoy seguro que no tienes muchas amigas. Pero alguien con un corazón puro, decide ser tu amiga, no es accidente." Explicó Maria.

No sabía que decir al respecto. Todo lo que dijo ella era la verdad, incluso recordó que Snivy, le había contado que se hizo amiga que ella no estuviera sola y hacerla más sociable con la gente.

Cada día que pasaba con Buneary, siempre le insistía que haga cosas cosas y siempre terminaba aceptando, claro que no de buena manera. Todo ese tiempo, Vulpix, quería hacer algo especial a Buneary, pero desconocía como hacerlo.

"Además no te olvides que tu me salvaste de caer, cualquier egoísta no me habría salvado. Así que no eres la persona que creías que eras."

Una vez que lo recuerda, ella salvo a Maria, cuando estaba apunto de caer. En aquel momento, ella observaba a la humana en peligro sin saber que hacer hasta que el valor dentro de ella se encendió y fue a salvarla.

Tal vez ella no estaba equivocada y si podía ser la amiga de Buneary, después de todo.

"Tal vez, no sé que pueda cambiar." Dijo Vulpix.

"No necesitas cambiar. Se mejor."

Con esas palabras, recordó que una vez a ella que una vez que creara el equipo de rescate, ayudaría a muchos Pokémon y se enfrentaría tipos malos. Con el tiempo sería mejor a gracias que ella nunca se rendiría y tendría amigos con los que podía contar.

Pensando sobre eso, hubo Pokémon a que estuvo de su lado sin importar que no les daba como su debido respeto. Su padre, Snivy, Ursaring y sus profesores en la escuela. Incluso a Buneary. Ellos estuvieron con ella, intentando que fuera mejor.

Además entre todos esos Pokémon, al que menos aprecio era su padre. El padre de Maria la abandonó y el papá de Sneasel se murió. No muchos Pokémon, tienen a un padre que amara tanto a sus hijos y que estuvieran con ellos

Entonces decidió hacer lo posible y para empezar, cooperaría con Maria para salir de aquí.

"Bueno," Maria, empezó a levantarse del suelo. "Ya no siento tanto dolor. Debemos seguir adelante."

"De acuerdo." Dijo Vulpix. "Gracias..." Maria, volteó a ver a Vulpix, que estaba a su espalda. "Por salvarme."

"Por supuesto... tú también."

"Oh y otra cosa. Esta platica. Nunca pasó."

A pesar de aquella plática. No quería que los demás supieran esto y lo sentimental que se había puesto. Se sentiría vergüenza.

"¿Qué plática?"

Tras esto, ella miró a la humana, enojada. "¿¡En serio!? ¡Si acabamos de-!"

Entonces Maria, parpadeo su ojo derecho. A pesar de que sean de diferentes especies, Vulpix, entendió eso. Significando que ella si va mantener la plática en secreto. Ya que también necesitaba hablar sobre esto.

"Oh... mantenlo así."

Vulpix, se levantó de suelo y los dos salieron de la habitación. No querían hacerles esperar a los demás.

* * *

Mario, estaba en una sala bastante grande y en la entrada del laboratorio. Él y los demás habían llegado desde mucho.

Desde que se habían separado de su hermana y Vulpix, Mario y Buneary, trataron a los demás que estaban desmayados y golpeados tras batallar con el Pokémon imparable. Lograron despertarlos con las semillas revivir, todos menos a Snivy, que aún estaba afectado por el rayo. Así que todos se fueron, mientras que Deino, cargo a Snivy hasta aquí.

Ahora estaban esperando a las dos chicas. Mientras tanto, Buneary, estaba discutiendo con Sneasel. Seguramente ella estaba convenciendo a la ladrona que dejara la idea de vengarse.

Cubone y Deino, estaban platicando de algo que no es de mucha importancia.

El humano convertido en Pokémon, estaba junto Snivy, esperando que se despertara y cuidarlo. Pero, Mario, aún estaba pensando sobre su hermana. No estaba preocupado de su salud , si no pensado lo que había dicho su hermana mayor sobre su mundo.

No podía negarlo, su mundo no era perfecto. Pero siempre ha tenido esperanzas que podía ser mejor. Aunque la forma que Maria, lo había dicho y que había perdido esperanza sobre los humanos. Solamente no podía creerlo.

Le daba mucha tristeza.

Entonces Mario, cerró sus ojos y empezó a cantar.

"All around me are familiar faces

Worn out places, worn out faces

Bright and early for their daily races

Going nowhere, going nowhere

Their tears are filling up their glasses

No expression, no expression

Hide my head, I want to drown my sorrow

No tomorrow, no tomorrow

And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad

The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had

I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take

When people run in circles it's a very very

Mad world, mad world

Children waiting for the day, they feel good

Happy birthday, happy birthday

Made to feel the way that every child should

Sit and listen, sit and listen

Went to school and I was very nervous

No one knew me, no one knew me

Hello teacher, tell me what's my lesson

Look right through me, look right through me

"And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad

The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had

I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take

When people run in circles it's a very very

Mad world, mad world

Enlarge your world

Mad world"

Mario, abrió sus ojos, regresando a la realidad. Lo primero que noto era que todos a su habían prestado a la canción que cantaba Mario.

A pesar que la canción era en inglés, ellos lo pudieron entenderlo a la perfección. La canción era triste. Tanto que repente Deino, empezó a llorar y abrazó Cubone, que terminaron cayendo al suelo al mismo tiempo. Mientras que el resto estaba sorprendidos.

"¡Chanfle! No sabías que cantabas." Dijo Buneary, muy sorprendida.

A pesar que Sneasel, no dijera nada, ella levantó un garra. Mario, supo que ella estaba haciendo como si levantaba el pulgar.

"Y muy bien..."

Para la sorpresa de muchos, el que había ha dicho eso era el mismísimo Snivy, que finalmente se ha despertado. Todo el mundo se alegraron del Pokémon de tipo planta, se haya recuperado el conocimiento.

"¡Snivy!"

En ese momento, Deino, levantó la cabeza y vio que su amigo despierto. Le dio muchas ganas de abrazarlo.

"¡SNIVY!" Gritó Deino y corrió hacia él.

Él abrió los ojos al ver que su amigo corría una impresionante velocidad. Deino, lo abrazo con todas las fuerzas posibles. Tanto que lo estaba aplastando.

"¡No respiro!" Decía Snivy.

Tras esto, Deino, paró de abrazo y empezó a respirar varias veces. Aún le sorprendía la fuerza que tenía el Pokémon.

"Me sorprendes que hayas despertado." Dijo Mario. "Incluso pensé que hubieras muerto."

"Creo que yo también." Dijo Snivy.

"Yo sabía que sí despertarías." Dijo Cubone.

Cubone, nunca estaba preocupado por su amigo. Sabía lo fuerte y determinado que era y no conocía a muchos Pokémon, como Snivy. Así que sabía que él, se despertaría en poco tiempo.

Entonces miró a Sneasel. "Por cierto. Paga."

Sneasel, le entregó a Cubone, unos Poké. Cuando Snivy, estaba apunto de preguntar. "Apostamos que tanto tiempo te despertarías."

"Yo creí que que ibas a despertar cuando estuvieras fuera del castillo." Dijo Sneasel.

Cuando Cubone, miró a Snivy. Sneasel, le robó los Poké que le había dado sin que se diera cuenta.

"Estaba muy preocupado." Dijo Buneary, a su amigo. "Por favor no hagas algo parecido."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Afirmó él. "No planeo que me caiga un rayo todos los días."

Snivy, sonrió hacia Buneary y ella hizo lo mismo. Entonces miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que faltaba dos chicas.

"¿Dónde están Maria y Vulpix?

Los demás miraron entre si. Snivy, sospechaba que algo no andaba bien, pero no iba adelantarse hasta saber completamente los hechos. Ellos no sabían como contárselo las cosas que habían pasado, ya que era demasiado.

Así que Buneary, decidió hablar a Snivy, sobre los acontecimientos.

"Tras que tú te desmayaras, Skuntank se escapó de la batalla. Tuvimos una charla personal y... apareció la quimera."

Snivy se sorprendió al oír la noticia. Realmente pasó muchas cosas inspiradas. Solo deseaba que Maria y Vulpix, no les haya pasado nada malo o incluso peor.

"¿En serio?" Dijo Snivy, manteniendo la calma, pero aún sorprendido.

"Sí." Afirmó Cubone. "Tuviste suerte que estuvieras desmayado. Nos dio una paliza."

Sneasel, estaba enojada que a pesar que los cuatro se habían unido para combatir el Pokémon y con una estrategia bien planeada, no lo lograron ni cansarlo. Buneary pensaba si realmente era un Pokémon o algo peor.

"¿A todos?" Preguntó Snivy.

"Sí. Yo, Cubone, Deino y a Sneasel. Nos venció uno por uno. Realmente fue una paliza."

Realmente ese Pokémon era muy poderoso. Debió haberlo pensado mejor en la batalla, si hubiera encontrado otra forma de ganar la batalla. Tal vez hubiera pasado otro resultado más favorable.

"Después de eso, él iba a atacar a Vulpix hasta que Maria, salto para salvarla."

Buneary también le contó que el ataque era lo suficiente para destruir el piso, además que también había caído una roca que hizo un daño al piso y causando que ellos tres cayeran como dos pisos.

"Debiste ver a Maria. Ella se enfrento al Pokémon, ella sola y usando sus objetos para distraerlo. Incluso logró engañarlo para caer fuera del castillo." Explicó Buneary.

Snivy estaba sorprendido. Sabía que Maria era una chica valiente y lista. Pero para alguien que no sea bueno para la batalla o un Pokémon, necesitaba más que agallas para enfrentarse a la quimera y vivir para contarlo.

Realmente la determinación puede hacer cualquier cosa.

Al final también le contó que Vulpix salvo a Maria de caerse y acordaron que ellas se reunieran en la entrada del laboratorio. Estaba aliviado que ambas estén bien.

"Solo espero que puedan venir aquí sin problemas."

"Ella lo logrará. Siempre lo hace." Dijo Mario.

A Snivy, le llamó la atención. No por lo que había dicho, sino la forma en la que lo dijo. Parecía triste y reprimido. No entendía, debería estar feliz que su hermana estuviera bien.

Entonces ellos escucharon un ruido a las afueras de la sala. Inmediatamente todos pusieron atención.

"¿¡Qué fue eso!?" Preguntó Deino.

"Tal vez sean Ingobernables." Dijo Cubone.

"O Maria y Vulpix." Dijo Sneasel.

Todos se fijaban en la puerta, aunque nadie de lo ya mencionado pasó la puerta. Claramente alguien paseaba alrededor de ellos sin saber que ellos estuvieran aquí.

"Voy a investigar." Dijo Buneary.

Ella no querría esperar a quien pasaba por aquella puerta. Snivy, tenía que recuperarse por completo y tampoco iba a mandar a alguien más para que investigue.

"Yo también voy." Dijo Sneasel. "Estoy harto de sorpresas."

Buneary, estaba feliz que ella la acompañe. Si hubiera el caso de encontrarse con un Ingobernable o más, ella necesitaría ayuda y la ladrona sería de perfecta ayuda para estas situaciones.

"De acuerdo." Dijo Snivy. "Nosotros cuatro esperaremos aquí."

Entonces ambas se fueron por aquella puerta a investigar. Los demás no podían evitar preocuparse por ellas, ya habían llegado muy lejos, no querían que les pasara algo. Lo mismo por Maria y Vulpix.

Hubo un momento de silencio en la sala. Deino fue hacia la mochila de Mario y de ella sacó una manzana roja.

"Toma." Dijo él, mientras se la pasaba a Snivy.

"Gracias."

La verdad era que Snivy sí tenía hambre y una manzana servía para quitar el hambre. Antes de comérsela, vio a Mario que aún estaba triste.

Entonces miró a Deino. "¿Puedes dar una manzana a Mario?"

"¡Seguro!"

Entonces fue hacia Mario y le entregó otra manzana.

"Gracias..." Dijo él, confuso.

Luego fue hacia Cubone y luego le entregó otra manzana. También Deino tomó una manzana para comérsela y los dos empezaron a charlar. Dejando a Snivy y a Mario solos.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con Mario.

"¿Estas preocupado por tu hermana?"

Mario, miró a Snivy. "No...- ¡dijo Si! ¡Dijo-!"

En ese momento, Snivy agarró a el hombro de Mario y lo miró fijamente.

"Tranquilo. Puedes contarme todo lo que estés pensando." Dijo Snivy de la manera más amable posible.

No sabía si debería contarle a todo a Snivy. Era su problema personal y no quería que él se entrometa, ya que quería que tuviera un momento de descanso. Se lo merecía. Pero no podía evitar la mirada del Pokémon, sinceramente quería escucharlo. Entonces si más remedio, decidió hablar con él.

"Ella es asombrosa, ¿lo sabes?" Dijo Mario, refiriendo a su hermana mayor. "Determinada, lista y valiente... siempre quise ser como ella. Pero cada vez que intento estar al parejo, siempre me quedo atrás."

"Maria ha estado para mi. Cuidando de mi. Estoy agradecido por eso, realmente. Pero no puedo seguir que ella me cuide como niño pequeño y saber como cuidarme yo solo."

Snivy entendía todo eso. Mario quería independizarse de su hermana y además había visto que Maria hacia lo posible para cuidar y vigilarlo que no se metiera en problemas. También vio que Mario siempre estaba atento si podía hacer algo.

Aunque también noto que Maria lo sobre protegía a un punto que el estuviera atrás y evitar cualquier cosa.

"Pero cuando ella se mudó para vivir sola. Hice una promesa. Que estoy a la par que mi hermana. Al principio pensé que todo iba a cambiar hasta que me enteré que ella hacía un mejor trabajo hasta un punto que parecía una miniatura. Estaba tan frustrado que decidí hacer un descubrir un gran misterio. Investigue si hay un caso que fuera sorpréndete y revelador. Al final lo encontré."

"Supongo que era la casa abandonada de tu mundo." Dijo Snivy.

No hacía falta mencionar que estaba en lo correcto. "Había escuchado rumores sobre cosas extrañas sucediendo en esa casa. Si descubría algo paranormal, sería una noticia espectacular digno de las noticias y al fin estaré a la par de mi hermana y podremos realmente trabajar juntos." Entonces el ánimo de Mario bajo. "Cuando llegué a la casa, los Ingobernables me atraparon. Me convirtieron en Pokémon y me pusieron en un calabozo."

El líder del equipo de rescate no tenía idea como debió ser para Mario estar en aquella situación. Debió ser muy escalofriante.

"Hasta que me rescataron, tenía el objetivo de regresar a mi mundo para ver a mi familia y buscar la manera de volver ser humano. Entonces en lo menos que esperaba, ella vino aquí ha rescatarme. Todo ese tiempo estaba aquí, ella hizo lo posible para ayudar. Incluso herida y en la peor situación, pudo vencer al Pokémon ella sola. Ahí me di cuenta que nunca podré igualarla y siempre estaré detrás de su sombra."

Entendía eso. Las acciones de Maria eran mucho mayores que las de su Mario. No sentía nada de envidia de su hermana. Temía que se quedara atrás. Además sintió tristeza cuando Maria, le había gritado a Sneasel todo lo que había pasado, se sentía muy mal por no haber estado ahí cuando le necesitaba.

Por supuesto que Snivy no iba a permitir a Mario que se rindiera. Está en su naturaleza ayudar a quien lo necesite, sin importar el class de problema.

"No." Dijo Snivy, finalmente. "No te quedarás detrás la sombra de tu hermana."

Mario apreciaba las palabras de Snivy, pero aún así no creía que eso fuera a pasar realmente y no quería desilusionarse.

"¿Cómo de que no?" Preguntó Mario. "¿Acaso no has visto como mi hermana ha manejado la situación?"

"Sí y ha logrado un buen trabajo. Pero creo en ti llegarás ser tan bueno como tu hermana."

"¿Por qué crees eso?"

"Porque me recuerdas en mi."

En aquel momento, Mario miró a Snivy, sorprendido. No entendía en que lo veía en lo parecido. El Pokémon era alguien realmente asombroso y él no lo era.

"¿Es en serio?"

"En serio." Afirmó él. "Me recuerdas mucho cuando solía vivir con mi familia."

Empezó a pensar en que relación tenía con Snivy cuando esté vivía con su familia. Mario no le contó mucho de su familia y el estaba inconsciente cuando Maria, le contó a los demás. Lo único que se le ocurría es que hubiera la posibilidad que Snivy tuviera un hermano mejor que él.

"¿Tienes un hermano o hermana?" Preguntó Mario.

"Más de uno." Respondió Snivy.

"¿Dos?"

"Más."

"¿Tres?"

"Más."

En esa parte, Mario empezó a preguntarse muy seriamente y confundido de la cantidad de hermanos que tenga Snivy. Es entendible que en una familia tuviera dos hermanos o tres. Pero no se imagina más cantidad de hermanos tuviera una familia promedio.

"¿Entonces?" Preguntó Mario.

"Tengo seis."

"Ah-." Inmediatamente Mario abrió sus ojos como platos y miró a Snivy muy confundido.

"¿¡Seis hermanos!?"

"Contando mis padres y yo mismo. Somos nueve en total en la familia." Dijo Snivy.

Ahora estaba más que sorprendido. No podía creer que hubiera una familia de nueve miembros. La familia de Mario eran pobres y apenas podían mantenerse. No se imagina como una familia de nueve Pokémon podía mantenerse.

"¿¡Nueve!?"

"Sí, mi madre quería tener muchos hijos."

"¿Y tu padre?"

"También."

Eso explicaba porque Snivy, tenía tantos hermanos. No sabía que pensaban el motivo de tener tantos.

Mario ya sentía que se alejaban mucho del tema. "¿Pero a dónde quieres llegar con esto?"

Snivy estaba feliz que Mario lo mencionara, ya que quería que llegara directo al punto.

"De acuerdo." Dijo Snivy, con una sonrisa. "Cuando era pequeño, yo recuerdo que mis padres trabajaban mucho, ya que mantener a nosotros siete y a ellos mismos eran muy difícil. Así que cada uno de nosotros teníamos que cooperar. El primer hermano batallaba para ganar Poké-." Entonces Snivy paró un momento.

El humano noto que la mención del primer hermano hizo recordar algo, algo que parecía muy triste para él.

Así que continuó contando. "El segundo hermano se dedica a tratar a los Pokémon enfermos y a heridos. La tercera hermana se ocupa de vigilar a los hermanos seis y siete de que no hagan travesuras a todos nosotros y que no se metan en problemas. La cuarta hermana va a Mystery Dungeon para encontrar objetos valiosos y vendérselos a Kecleon a un buen precio y yo, el quinto hermano me ocupaba de ayudar en lo que sea. Como ayudar a limpiar la casa o cuidar a mis dos hermanos menores."

Entonces él recordó que en una ocasión, Snivy, había despertado atado a un tronco en el medio del lago. Hasta el día de hoy no sabe como ellos lo lograron sin que el resto de la familia se dieran cuenta.

"A pesar de que a todos los hermanos nos trataba como iguales, yo siempre quise destacar entre los demás y ser reconocido. Así que decidí esforzarme al máximo en todo en lo podía. Al final me felicitaban por mi arduo trabajo, pero no era el reconocimiento que buscaba. Aunque no me daba por vencido y conseguir el reconocimiento. Empecé a estudiar mucho en la escuela, entrenar y ayudar a varias personas de mi pueblo. Solo para ser reconocido."

Ahora Mario entendía. En el pasado, Snivy era otra clase de persona. Él ayudaba y trabajaba duro no por hacer el bien, sino por un placer de ser agradecido por su acciones y para buscar el reconocimiento de ser el mejor. No podía imaginar a Snivy así.

"Pero a pesar de todo, aún mis padres me veían como los demás y me trataban igual. Me empezaba a estresarme. No lo entendía. Había hecho todo a la perfección y pensaba que era el mejor de todos. O eso pensaba hasta que un día, a las afueras del pueblo, vi que dos Pokémon estaban atacando a un Azurill. Pensaba ayudar al Pokémon y que si lo lograba, mis padres por fin me valorarían mucho más. Pero no terminó como yo lo pensaba."

En ese preciso momento. Snivy recordó como terminó derrotado, la mirada sorprendida y confundida hasta que cayó al suelo. Antes de caer desmayado, el vio como los dos Pokémon iban a terminar lo que empezaron.

"No solo perdí, falle al Pokémon de protegerlo. Porque creí que podía con cualquier cosa que me propusiera y siempre lo hacía. Pero aquel día supe la realidad. No soy tan bueno después de todo." Dijo Snivy.

Mario estaba asombrado. No podía creer que Snivy que hubiera fallado en proteger alguien. El pensaba que nunca fallaba, no después de que él se hubiera arriesgado tanto en la batalla.

"Era mi culpa. Deje que mi orgullo y mi confianza dejara que me controle."

**Recuerdo**

Un pequeño Snivy abría sus ojos lentamente. Lo último que recordaba que fue derrotado sin ningún problema por un Houndour y un Nincada. Y luego volverían a dar un golpiza a un Azurill. Después de eso se desmayó.

Poco a poco, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el lugar que había caído desmayado. Ya estaba por atardecer y estaba en la espalda de un Pokémon. No tardo en darse cuenta que era su segundo hermano mayor.

Él segundo hermano mayor era un Servine. La gente lo llamaba así o le decían hoja e incluso entre su familia le decían segundo.

"¿Servine, eres tú?" Preguntó Snivy.

"Sí, tu hermano favorito." Respondió él, con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vine aquí para curarte y a esa Azurill."

La mención de Azurill, hizo que se preocupará por aquel Pokémon. No sabía que había pasado después.

"¿¡Azurill!? ¿¡Ella esta-!?"

"Tranquilo hermanito." Interrumpió Servine. "Un equipo de rescate se ocuparon de aquellos Pokémon. Logre sanar a ustedes dos y Azurill fue escoltado por los del equipo de rescate para llevarla a su casa, mientras que yo te cargo a nuestra casa para que descanses."

Snivy ya estaba más tranquilo que todo ya se arregló y que Azurill estuviera bien. Pero no podía evitar sentir culpable por no haber sido capaz de defenderlo.

"Al parecer no estas del todo bien." Dijo Servine y causó que su hermano le prestara atención. "Por favor, puedes contármelo. Soy tu hermano favorito."

La verdad es que no sentía con ganas de hablar de aquel asunto con su hermano. Pero Servine lo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Él era el optimista y el carismático de la familia, todos lo querían.

Así que sin más remedio, decidió en confiar en su hermano.

"Yo creí que podía salvarla. Pero..."

Entonces Snivy no pudo contener su frustración por mucho más tiempo y empezó a llorar. Era muy raro que él empezara a ponerse de esa manera.

"¡Es mi culpa!" Dijo Snivy, finalmente. "¡Me deje llevar! ¡Creí que podía vencer a esos dos Pokémon y salvar Azurill! ¡Ni siquiera tuve oportunidad! ¡Es mi culpa por creer que era capaz de todo yo solo y ella pago por mi errores!"

Él no dijo nada más. Snivy aún seguía llorando. Hasta hoy era su error más grande que había hecho en su vida. No podía perdonarse a él mismo.

"Sí es tu culpa, solo una parte."

"¡Claramente es mi culpa! ¿¡Cómo puedes decir que solo una parte!?"

"¿Bueno, cómo te lo dijo...?" Dijo él, pensativo. "La verdad no es tu culpa una vez que lo pienso mejor. Tú intentaste ayudarla y la intención cuenta. Así que no es tu culpa por haber ayudado."

"¡Es que no lo entiendes!"

A pesar que el comportamiento grosero de Snivy, Servine sabía que su hermano menor estaba demasiado frustrado y necesitaba desaguarse de algún modo.

"¿Entonces que es lo que no entiendo?"

Antes de responderle, no quería decirle las verdaderas intenciones. No quería parecer como una persona egoísta enfrente de él. Pero por alguna razón, decidió decírselo.

"En realidad quise protegerla para tener la gloria y... para tener el reconocimiento de nuestros padres."

Servine, no dijo nada. Solo siguió mirándolo con una sonrisa.

"¿Querías ser el hijo favorito? ¿No?"

Snivy, no dijo nada y solo asentó.

"Lo suponía. Siempre llamas la atención con tus acciones. Además no debes sentir mal por buscar la fama. ¿Quién no le gustaría que mucha gente te miraba con mucha admiración? A mi personalmente me gustaría. Pero ser el hijo favorito, eso nunca iba a pasar."

El ánimo de Snivy bajo aún más. Siempre tenía las esperanzas que llegara el día que fuera el hijo que sus padres apreciaran aún más. Pero ya no.

"Porque nunca elegirían a un favorito." Dijo Servine, atrayendo la atención de Snivy.

"¿Por qué?"

"Es simple: porque cada uno de nosotros es importante para ellos."

Entonces Snivy miró a su hermano muy sorprendido.

"¿A todos?"

"Sí." Afirmó él. "Cada uno de nosotros tenemos un característica que nos hacen especial. Como tu determinación tan grande que eres capaz de cumplir tu objetivo o mi optimismo que incluso en los días más tristes. Yo siempre estoy dispuesto poner una sonrisa franca y alegre. ¡Mira!"

De repente sonrió lo más que podía. La cara de su hermano que terminará riéndose del él. Tenía que admitirlo, el nunca vio a Servine, con otro expresión en su rostro como aquella.

"¡Ahora te toca! ¡Sonríe!"

Snivy, apartó la mirada y empezó a sonrojarse por la vergüenza. No tenía problemas en sonreír, pero su hermano quería que sonría lo más que podía.

"¡Eh- um, no puedo-!"

"¡Vamos!"

Así que Servine empezó a agitarlo, mientras le decía '¡que sonría! ¡Que sonría!' Varias veces. Finalmente cedió y sonrió lo más que podía.

"¡Ya! ¡¿Contento?!"

"¡Sí!"

No estaba enojado por haberle hecho eso. Estaba feliz. Era justo lo que necesitaba. Servine, claramente hizo eso para que su hermano menor ya no estuviera triste.

Así que miró a su hermano, sin ninguna tristeza. "¿Así que todos mis esfuerzos eran en vano?"

"Por supuesto que no. Que no cambie el amor que tienen a ti, no significa que fuera en vano. Nos ayudaste a nuestra familia y varias personas en el pueblo." Dijo Servine. "También estabas haciendo un buen esfuerzo en la escuela y es impresionante que te entrenaras tu solo."

Era cierto. A pesar de hacer esas acciones para cumplir sus propias necesidades, había hecho cosas buenas y mejoró. Pero aún no sentía bien del todo, continuaba sintiendo culpable.

Pero entonces pensó. Tal vez desde hoy podía cambiar eso. Aún quería ayudar a la gente y seguir mejorando para ser un mejor Pokémon, pero tenía que tener un nuevo propósito para hacer todo eso sin sentirse culpable.

"Hermano. ¿Aparte de la familia, todos los Pokémon valen lo mismo?" Preguntó Snivy.

"Claro. Todos los Pokémon, somos seres vivos y la vida es importante. Sin importar que hagan, especie, bueno, malo. Incluso los Pokémon legendarios y los míticos valen lo mismo."

Ahora ya no tenía ninguna duda. Incluso ya tenía un nuevo propósito adelante de él. Uno que valía la pena seguir.

"¡Ya sé que lo que voy hacer!" Dijo Snivy, determinado.

"¿Así? ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"¡Voy a crear un equipo de rescate!"

**Fin del recuerdo**

Después de contarle aquel día, Snivy le contó que empezó a hacer su mejor esfuerzo y trabajar mucho. Dedicarse a estudiar para ser el primero de la escuela y ayudar con el estudio de varios compañeros: como a Deino y Cubone que eran amigos desde antes de conocer a Buneary. Ya no podía simplemente ser 'suficiente bueno'. Necesita mejorar y seguir mejorando.

Tras haber graduado de la escuela siendo el mejor de su generación. Comenzó a dedicarse a entrenar para ser un mejor peleador y poder derrotar a muchos Pokémon. Pero sentía que su propio entrenamiento era insuficiente para cumplir sus propias expectativas. Así que él investigó a quien podría ser su tutor para aprender a combatir hasta que vio un panfleto para convertirse en luchador.

Cuando Mario escucho sobre lo los luchadores y no pudo evitar mencionar que también existe la lucha libre en su mundo. Snivy también se sorprendió. El humano le contó que existía varias empresas como WWE y AAA. Mario dijo que el luchador más reconocido de su país era el Santo, el enmascarado de plata y que sus lucha favorita era los Royal Rumble. Consistía que había en total treinta competidores, empezaba con dos luchadores y luego en cuestión de tiempo entraba uno aleatoriamente hasta el luchador número treinta y que aquel que no caiga del ring desde la tercera cuerda, era el ganador y tenía la oportunidad de competir por el título que desee en el mayor evento de la lucha libre llamado Wrestlemania.

Snivy le gustaría competir en un lucha como aquel y que hubiera un evento como aquel para que todos los luchadores Pokémon del mundo competieran en un lugar que todo el público lo disfrute.

Regresando con la plática actual, Snivy decidió convertirse en luchadores para tener un estilo diferente del resto y para luchar con diferentes Pokémon posible. Cada vez que luchaba. Cada victoria, cada derrota. Aprendía algo nuevo: como pensar en estrategia, observando, nuevos movimientos, mejorando, fortaleciendo, trabajar en equipo, mantener la calma y por supuesto, a levantarse. Incluso había entrenado sus brazos para hacer diferentes llaves. Normalmente los Snivy, usan el látigo cepa para casi todo. Así para no depender del látigo cepa todo el tiempo y ejercito sus brazos para poder hacer cualquier tipo de cosas con ellos.

Finalmente cuando se había vuelto muy fuerte y habilidoso para el combate, abandonó la lucha libre para finalmente cumplir su sueño. Crear un equipo de rescate para ayudar a los Pokémon.

Mario estaba fascinado por la historia de Snivy. Era inspirador. Lo veía como un modelo a seguir.

"¿Ya ves Mario? Todos valemos lo mismo. Así que no creas que estás afuera de la altura de tu hermana. Solo necesitas mejorar tu determinación y podrás ser una mejor persona." Explicó Snivy, confiado.

"Entiendo. Aunque tengo mis dudas." Dijo Mario.

"Es normal que tengamos dudas. Somos seres vivos. Es normal dudar, amar, actuar, temer y cometer errores. Así que haz tu mejor esfuerzo. ¿De acuerdo?"

El humano reflexionó brevemente. Con aquella determinación, Maria y Snivy, llegaron ser las personas que son ahora. Así que miró a Snivy con una sonrisa.

"¡De acuerdo!"

El Pokémon estaba feliz que Mario haya encontrado el valor y el motivo que necesita.

Entonces Buneary y Sneasel, entraron a la sala. Llegaron en un buen momento y parecía que hubiera pasado nada en especial.

"¿Alguna novedad?" Preguntó Snivy a las chicas.

"Nada." Respondió Sneasel. "Solo vimos a dos Pokémon que andaba por allí. Tuvimos que rodearlos para evitar que nos vieran."

"¿Y Vulpix y Maria?" Preguntó Cubone.

"Tampoco." Respondió Buneary. "Tenía esperanzas de encontrarlas."

"¿Y si a ellas las atraparon?" Preguntó Deino.

Aquella pregunta hizo que Buneary y Mario, se preocuparan. Existía la posibilidad de que los Ingobernables las encontraran y las atraparan.

"No lo creo." Dijo Snivy. "Llegamos muy lejos para que las atrapen."

Además ellas no eran simples chicas. Maria es inteligente y Vulpix evita entrar en batallas Pokémon casi todo el tiempo. Snivy dijo que esperarían un poco más y luego investigarían si paso algo a las dos.

Nadie dijo nada después de eso. Pero Buneary no evitó recordar la canción que había cantado Mario. No solo porque estaba triste, sino que lo había cantado muy bien.

Así que Buneary, miró al humano. "¿Cómo se llamaba la canción que habías cantado?"

"Se llama Mad World." Respondió él.

_Obviamente_.Pensó Cubone. Ya que había oído Mad World repentinamente en la canción.

Luego explicó que la primera vez que escuchó esa canción fue en un videojuego llamado Gears of war. También les contó que un videojuego es un aparato electrónico que permite jugar juegos artificiales. Los demás pudieron evitar sentir curiosidad como funciona exactamente.

Incluso que habían diferentes géneros: como acción, aventura, rol, deporte, carrera, disparos y estrategia. Claro que todos no podían jugar, ya qué hay clasificación de edad. Aunque debería ser así, ya que había varios menores que juegan juegos para adultos y Gears of War era de uno de ellos. Mario, admitió que no debió hacerlo y muchos se le preguntaron que los hacen tan diferentes que los demás, pero el humano no quiso responder la pregunta.

En el medio de la charla, Buneary otra vez pregunto a Mario. "¿Dónde aprendiste a cantar?"

"Mi madre me enseñó a mi y a mi hermana."

"¿Tu madre?" Preguntó Cubone.

"Sí, cuando ella era joven. Su sueño era ser cantante."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Buneary.

"Sí, ella pudo ser un cantante de fama. Pero una cosa evitó su sueño para hacerse realidad."

"El público." Dijo Deino.

Mario, inmediatamente se enfadó con Deino. "Al contrario, ella tenía una buena voz."

"¿Entonces?" Preguntó Cubone.

"Es que ella nació en una familia pobre. Tenía que trabajar como una criada casi todo tiempo y ya supondrán el resto."

El recordaba que su madre siempre tenía que irse de la casa para ir a trabajar de criada en varias casas. Ella no podía conseguir otro tipo de trabajo hasta que Mario, había cumplido siete años, ella pudo trabajar de mesera.

"Pero un día ella decidió a enseñarnos a cantar a los dos. Personalmente me encantaba la idea porque quise aprender y además a las chicas les gustaba que los chicos les de serenata."

"Es cierto." Dijo Sneasel y los demás la voltearon, curiosos. "Mi padre le gustaba cortejar a las mujeres y hacerlas feliz. ¿De acuerdo?"

Entonces los demás volvieron a mirar a Mario. "Pues tu mamá te enseño a cantar muy bien." Dijo Buneary.

"Gracias."

"¿Por cierto, puedes cantarnos otra canción? ¿Por favor? Pero que no sea triste."

El humano se sintió muy alagado que Buneary pidiera que cante y los demás no parecían molestarse.

Además la única razón que cantó la canción, era que estaba muy reprimido y a veces ponía a cantar cuando estaba muy triste o al revés.

"Claro."

Mario, empezó a pensar que canción debía cantar. No tenía problemas en cantar canciones de inglés y en español, y recordaba la mayoría de sus canciones favoritas. Pero quería cantar una en español y no había muchas en su lista. Entonces recordó una canción que escuchaba de pequeño y era una de sus favoritas.

"Les cantare La Camisa Negra." Dijo Mario y los demás pusieron atención.

El chico empezó a recordar el ritmo de la canción hasta un punto que su pie derecho imitaba el ritmo.

"Tengo la camisa negra

Hoy mi amor esta de luto

Hoy tengo en

el alma una pena

Y es por culpa de tu embrujo

Hoy sé que tú ya no me quieres

Y eso es lo que más me hiere

Que tengo la camisa negra

Y una pena que me duele

Mal parece que solo me quedé

Y fue pura todita tu mentira

Que maldita mala suerte la mía

Que aquel día te encontré

Por beber del veneno malevo de tu amor

Yo quedé moribundo y lleno de dolor

Respiré de ese humo amargo de tu adiós

Y desde que tú te fuiste yo solo tengo

Tengo la camisa negra

Porque negra tengo el alma

Yo por ti perdí la calma

Y casi pierdo hasta mi cama

Come on come on come on baby

Te digo con disimulo

Que tengo la camisa negra

Y debajo tengo el difunto

Tengo la camisa negra

Ya tu amor no me interesa

Lo que ayer me supo a gloria

Hoy me sabe a pura

Miércoles por la tarde y tú que no llegas

Ni siquiera muestras señas

Y yo con la camisa negra

Y tus maletas en la puerta

Mal parece que solo me quedé

Y fue pura todita tu mentira

Que maldita mala suerte la mía

Que aquel día te encontré

Por beber del veneno malevo de tu amor

Yo quedé moribundo y lleno de dolor

Respiré de ese humo amargo de tu adiós

Y desde que tú te fuiste yo solo tengo

Tengo la camisa negra

Porque negra tengo el alma

Yo por ti perdí la calma

Y casi pierdo hasta mi cama

Come on come on come on baby

Te digo con disimulo

Que tengo la camisa negra

Y debajo tengo el difunto

Tengo la camisa negra

Porque negra tengo el alma

Yo por ti perdí la calma

Y casi pierdo hasta mi cama

Come on come on come on baby

Te digo con disimulo

Que tengo la camisa negra

Y debajo tengo el difunto"

Al momento que terminó de cantar, una puerta se abrió y las chicas entraban a la sala. Inmediatamente se alegraron al verlas sanas y a salvas.

"¡Hermana!" Dijo Mario y se fue hacia Maria.

Mientras que Vulpix, observaba cómo los hermanos se reúnen. Buneary la abrazó de repente, sorprendiéndola inmediato.

"¡Me alegra que estes bien!" Dijo Buneary.

Vulpix, no sabía que decir. No esperaba que la abrazara y que realmente estaba preocupada por ella. Ella no hizo nada, estaba insegura si debía abrazarla o no.

Finalmente ella apartó a Buneary, con mucho cuidado. "Estoy bien. Ya para."

"De acuerdo."

No parecía enojada que Vulpix le dijera que la dejara de abrazar. Lo único que le importaba era que su amiga estuviera bien.

"¿Por qué tardaron tanto?" Preguntó Cubone.

"Teníamos que evitar a varios Ingobernables que patrullaban para evitar que nos encuentren." Explicó Maria.

"Ustedes están aquí y eso es lo que importa." Dijo Snivy, mientras se acercaba hacía ellos, junto Cubone y Deino.

Maria se alegro a ver que Snivy ya estaba bien y de pie. "Gracias, Snivy. Pero la próxima vez evita electrocutarse."

"Por supuesto."

Tanto Maria y Snivy, sonrieron. Ambos habían sufrido daños severos y ambos estaban de pie. Además los dos habían arriesgado sus vidas para proteger a los demás.

No había que mencionar que los miembros de equipo de rescate y los humanos, se habían hecho amigos en el medio de todo esto con el objetivo común de salir de aquí.

Aunque con excepción de una.

"Bueno, parece que ya es hora de irme." Dijo Sneasel, mientras que era la única que estaba alejada del grupo.

Habían acordado que ella les ayudaría ha encontrar los orbes y luego irían en caminos separados. Como habían llegado al frente del laboratorio de Gothielle y ahí estaba guardaba las esferas de escape, significa que el trato se acabó.

Por supuesto que Buneary no quería que ella se fuera. "¡No! ¡Estamos cerca! ¡Podemos escapar todos juntos!"

"Si te acabas de olvidar. Yo tengo que arreglar una cuánta pendiente." Dijo Sneasel, seriamente.

"Por favor, olvida-."

"¡Ya tome mi decisión!" Sneasel dijo. "Y no hay nada que cambie."

Buneary no sabía que decir, realmente estaba siendo muy necia y para nada las palabras de ella o de cualquiera hará cambiar de opinión.

Entonces dirigió la mirada a Maria. "Estabas equivocada, la única que merece ser feliz eres tú."

Maria no dijo una palabra, solamente la estaba viendo.

Luego Sneasel, miró al Pokémon de tipo tierra. "Para que lo sepas. Sí tenía a la mente traicionarlos si llegara el momento." Cubone, no dijo nada, pero parecía sorprendido. "Pero me alegra que no haya sido así, porque la cosa de la traición es muy cansado y hartarte."

Después de haber dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, se dirigió hacia la puerta más cercana para cumplir su venganza.

"Nos vemos." Dijo Sneasel y salió de la sala.

"¡Espera-!"

Antes de que Buneary fuera tras ella, Snivy la agarró de la mano. Impidiendo que diera un paso.

"Buneary, no." Dijo Snivy.

"¡Snivy! ¡Sabemos que no puede ir a vengarse! ¡Es malo!"

"Lo sé."

"¡Entonces vamos tras ella!"

"¡Entiendo!" Dijo Snivy, seriamente. "Pero como dijo ella, es su decisión y no podemos cambiar eso. Además no es negociable y es una orden."

"Pero-."

"Lo siento, Buneary." Dijo Maria. "No todos se pueden cambiar de opinión. Lo sé."

Tras esto, Buneary no dijo ni una palabra. Pero estaba triste. Snivy, no le gustaba tratar así a su amiga. Pero él líder de este equipo y sabía que tenía tomar decisiones, incluyendo las que no le gustaba. Además estaban cerca de salir de aquí y ni iba arriesgar esa oportunidad.

Así que Snivy, se dirigió a la puerta. "La puerta está cerrada." Dijo Cubone. "Estábamos esperando a las chicas y a ti, antes de forzar la cerradura."

Antes de que Maria, se ofreciera abrirla. Mario, fue más rápido que ella. "Yo la abro."

Mario, se dirigió a la puerta de laboratorio y empezó a forzar la cerradura con su ganzúa. Su hermana mayor estaba sorprendida.

"De acuerdo." Dijo Snivy y miró a Cubone. "¿Tienes alguna idea si alguien está adentro?"

"No lo creo." Respondió él. "Incluso ningún Ingobernable, entró a esta sala."

"Bien." Entonces volteó a ver los demás. "Pero hay que tener cuidado. No sabemos lo que está adentro."

Todos estaban de acuerdo. Aunque existiera la posibilidad que no hubiera un Ingobernable, pero también existe un peligro dentro del laboratorio.

Algo maligno.

En ese momento, se oyó un clip en la puerta. "La abrí." Dijo Mario.

"Entremos." Dijo Snivy y todos ellos entraron.


	20. Capítulo 20: Laboratorio de Gothielle

Nuestros héroes finalmente entraron al laboratorio. El lugar estaba casi oscura por falta de velas encendidas. Maria encendió su linterna para ver con más claridad y también los demás. Había muchos frascos, libros, tazones, objetos como semillas, orbes, algunas y otras cosas más.

Ellos miraron alrededor con mucha curiosidad, especialmente Maria. Cuando mencionaron el laboratorio de Gothielle, ella se imaginaba el laboratorio de Frankenstein de aquellas películas de terror clásico. Aunque no se parecía nada como se imaginó.

"¿Así que este es el laboratorio de Gothielle?" Dijo Cubone

"Sí. Lo es." Respondió Mario.

Notaron que Mario actuaba un poco raro, como si pensara en algo malo. Maria, se acercó con su hermano menor.

"¿Estuviste aquí, no?"

"Aquí me convirtieron en Pokémon."

El recordaba como los Ingobernables lo agarraban, mientras que uno de ellos soltaba un humo extraño de un frasco y lo soltaba en Mario.

Sin ofender a los Pokémon, debió haber sido una experiencia escalofriante convertirse en algo diferente. Además tenía miedo de no volver a ser humano de nuevo. Ya se estaba imaginando así mismo como un Pokémon en la escuela y en su casa. Entonces Maria se agacho, mientras miraba a su hermano.

"No te preocupes. Vamos a encontrar la forma de volverte humano." Dijo Maria.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Mario.

"Aquí debe de haber algo que pueda regresar a tu forma humana."

Ella tenía razón. Estaban ahora mismo en el laboratorio de Gothielle. Aquí podía existir una forma que Mario vuelva ser humano. Él casi inmediato recuperó sus esperanzas.

Luego por una extraña razón, Maria volteó a ver a Snivy. Ella esperaba su aprobación para que los dos fueran buscar lo que sea que ayude a Mario. Finalmente el líder del equipo de rescate asentó, así dejando a ellos que lo buscarán.

"Gracias." Dijo Maria.

"Por supuesto." Dijo Snivy, luego miró a los demás. "De acuerdo. Aquí está las esferas de escape en alguna parte, así que separémonos para encontrarlo lo más rápido."

Como no había señales de que hubieran Ingobernables dentro del laboratorio, no había problemas en separarse. Especialmente ninguno de nuestros héroes tenía la intención de salir de la habitación.

Rápidamente todos ellos se separaron y cada quien fue a su dirección. Antes que Maria, se fuera hacia cualquier lado, vio a Buneary triste. Sabía claramente que aún estaba reprimida al no lograr convencer a Sneasel de dejar la venganza y salir aquí con ellos.

Obviamente necesita cariño y alguien para animarla. Maria pensaba en confortarla. Pero pensándolo mejor, debería ser otra persona.

Entonces miró a ella. "Vulpix, ven."

Vulpix, inmediatamente volteó a ver a la humana y se dirigió hacia ella. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Buneary está triste." Dijo Maria.

Ella miró a Buneary, de una manera curiosa. Sabía el porque, pero no entendía del porque Maria le pidió que la mirara.

"Ya lo sé. ¿Y?"

"¿Qué esperas para confortarla?"

Tras escuchar aquello, Vulpix se quedó viendo a Maria por unos instantes. Luego volteó atrás. "Adiós."

Antes que se fuera, Mario agarró la cola Vulpix y la volteó para que ella la mirada. Era obvio que por alguna razón no quería consolarla.

"Vamos, Vulpix. Esta es tu oportunidad para hacer algo bueno por ella."

"¿Y qué supones que diga? No sé de estas cosas." Vulpix.

"No es de saber. Es en tratar de ayudar a la persona. Y ahora mismo, Buneary necesita una persona que la consolé y va a ser su mejor amiga al que se ocupe de esto."

El Pokémon de tipo hielo no dijo nada. Solamente hizo muchas expresiones en su rostro que mostraba angustia y enojo. Ahora empezaba a arrepentirse por haber comprometido en ser una mejor amiga para Buneary.

Luego mi a Maria, frustrada. "De acuerdo. ¿Pero qué es lo tu dirías?"

"Bueno, yo-."

Antes de responderle a la pregunta, Maria pensó por un momento y luego miró a Vulpix. "¿Le ibas a decir a Buneary exactamente lo que yo iba a decir?"

Vulpix, no dijo nada en el momento. Solamente tarde como tres segundos para responderle con aquella expresión sería.

"No."

Maria aún se le quedó mirando a ella, seriamente.

"¿En serio?"

"No."

Ambas se quedaron viendo fijamente y no dijeron ni una palabra. Entonces empezaron a mirar al lado derecho muy lentamente hasta ver a Deino, que estaba parado.

"¿Qué estás viendo?" Preguntó Vulpix.

"Pelo." Respondió él.

Claramente se estaba refiriendo a su pelo que tapaba sus ojos. Maria Se preguntaba como lo haría para ver todos todo su alrededor.

"Quiere decir por qué estás aquí parado." Dijo Maria.

"No sé."

Entonces ambas se miraron entre ellas, muy confundidas. Rápidamente se había vuelto un momento incómodo.

Luego miraron a Deino. "¿Deino, por qué no vas a buscar las esferas que buscamos?" Dijo Maria

"Sí." Afirmó Deino y se fue a buscar las esferas.

Tras irse, Maria y Vulpix, volvieron a charlar de la tema anterior.

"Ve con Buneary." Dijo Maria.

"No hasta que me digas que debo decir." Respondió Vulpix.

"Si te lo dijo, vas a terminar humillando a ti mismo. Se tu mismo."

"Si te olvidaste de este detalle. Mi manera de ser para nada es amable. Así que si no me dices que decir, no me voy a ningún parte."

Maria suspiro. Obviamente Vulpix no iba a ceder hasta ella dijera que sí. Odiaba que la gente sea tan necia.

"Está bien." Dijo Maria, finalmente.

"Vamos." Dijo ella.

Ambas chicas avanzaron hacia Buneary. Cuando estuvieron cerca de ella, María señaló que Vulpix se acercara con ella. Vulpix no dijo nada y se acercó a su lado. Ella no sabía que decir, tenía que decir algo para hacer un buen comienzo.

"Buneary..." Dijo Vulpix

Ella volteó a ver a su amiga con una triste mirada en su rostro. Realmente tanto Maria y Vulpix, no les gustaba así a Buneary. Estaban acostumbrado ver ella con una sonrisa en su rostro y dispuesta ayudar alguien.

"¿Si?" Preguntó Buneary, muy desanimada.

Entonces ella habló en voz a Maria. "¿Ahora que dijo?" Preguntó Vulpix, pero no hubo respuesta de la humana. "¿Maria, qué dijo? ¿Maria?"

Vulpix volteó a su derecha y noto que Maria no estaba. Ella se había ido sin ningún aviso para que Vulpix confortara a Buneary, sin que hubiera alguna posibilidad de arruinar el momento.

Obviamente Vulpix se enfadó, ya que debió haberlo visto venir. "¡Me lleva el chanfle! ¡Esa bruja traidora-!"

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Buneary.

"¡Nada! ¡Nada!" Dijo ella, tratando de simular lo ocurrido.

El Pokémon de tipo hielo, se tranquilizó. Ahora que Maria ya se había ido, ella tenía que tratar a Buneary, ella sola. No sabía que debía decir hasta que decidió actuar la manera de siempre.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Vulpix.

Buneary, tardo en responder la pregunta por la tristeza. "Es Sneasel."

"¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"Estoy triste por ella. No me imagino como sería perder un padre. Debió ser muy triste para ella."

La amiga de Buneary, no dijo nada. Estaba poniendo mucha atención a ella. Vulpix no podía ni imaginar como sería vivir sin su padre.

"Pero eso no es justificación para matar al responsable por venganza. Además como había dicho Mario: La venganza nunca es buena. Mata el alma y la envenena. Así que trate de convencerla de que olvidara la venganza y que viniera con nosotros al pueblo. Pero falle."

Si Vulpix no mal recuerda, Buneary siempre ayudaba a los demás animarse, alegrar el día y pasar el tiempo. Siempre lograba su cometido y poner una sonrisa a los demás.

Y hoy es la primera vez que fallo en ayudar a alguien. No logró convencer a Sneasel. Vulpix nunca ver que este día llegaría.

"Realmente no creo que pueda con Mienshao ella sola. No quiero que la mate." Dijo Buneary.

Vulpix, pensó unos momentos que decir. "Hiciste lo posible. Pero Sneasel es muy testaruda. No hay manera que tú pudieras-."

"¡Ella es una buena persona!"

Buneary había interrumpido a Vulpix. Ella no se molestó y siguió prestando atención a su amiga.

"Solamente está adolorida por la muerte de su padre, necesita ayuda. Sé que puedo... o creía que podía ayudarla. Soy una fracasada."

Vulpix se enojó tras escuchar a su amiga decirse a si misma fracasada. Ella considera a Buneary como un Pokémon honesta, insoportable, amigable y traviesa. Nunca, pero nunca, una fracasada.

"¡¿Fracasada?!" Dijo Vulpix, enfadada. "¡¿Una fracasada?!"

Buneary no dijo nada. Lo único que hizo era ver la expresión de enojo de su amiga.

"¡Para nada eres una fracasada!"

"¡No pude convencer a Sneasel! ¡Por eso soy una fracasada!"

"¡No lo eres!" Reafirmo Vulpix. "Fallaste una vez. ¡Una vez! Y por eso no eres una fracasada."

A pesar de las palabras de Vulpix, Buneary no se sentía convencida. Aún pensaba que era una fracasada. Cuando iba apartar la mirada, Vulpix agarró a ella y forzó que la mirada.

"¡Escúchame bien, porque no planeo repetirlo! Has ayudado y hecho amistad con muchos Pokémon! ¡También has convencido a muchos Pokémon de formas de tus ocurrencias! ¡Incluyendo a mi! ¡Así que cuando encontremos aquellas esferas, vas a ir tras Sneasel y lo vas a intentar convencerla de nuevo como la chica tonta que eres!"

Inmediatamente Buneary se sorprendió. "¡Qué!"

"¡Como soy una mayor tonta, iré contigo para asegurar que todo termine bien, para que no tenga soportar tus lamentos por el resto de nuestras vidas!"

Entonces Vulpix volteó hacia el otro lado, sin ninguna clase de remordimiento de sus palabras.

"Y para de llorar y busquemos las esferas." Dijo Vulpix, mientras se iba a una parte del castillo.

Buneary estaba impactado con las palabras de Vulpix. Ya sabía de ante mano que ella nunca trata a los demás con amabilidad. Pero dejando la forma en que lo dijo, se dio cuenta que Vulpix dijo todo eso para ayudarla y convencerla de intentarlo de nuevo.

Lo que más que sorprendía es que ella misma está dispuesta ayudarla. Buneary siempre había insistido a Vulpix que preste su ayuda, pero nunca había ayudado a ella por su propia voluntad.

No estaba segura de hacer que hacer con Snivy, pero con las palabras de Vulpix, ella tenia razón. Ella no podía rendir. Tenia que encontrar a Sneasel. Y esa tarea no lo iba hacer sola, tenia su mejor amiga para ayudarla.

_Gracias_. Penso Buneary, con una sonrisa.

Maria, estaba mirando varios objetos sobre una larga barra de piedra. Ella específicamente veía cosas extrañas sobre unos frasco. Luego miro una esfera pequeña, pero dentro tenia algo inexplicable de color negro.

En su interior, ella sabía que no debía tocarlo por ningún motivo. Pero su curiosidad controlaba su cuerpo y lentamente iba tocar la esfera. Cuando estaba milímetros de tocarlo.

BAM

Ella se espantó casi inmediatamente al oír una explosión. Miró a si alrededor u vio a Deino que su cara y su pata delantera hasta cubierta de ceniza.

Los demás lo miraron, con mucha curiosidad. Parecía que no habría sufrido un daño, aunque no explicaba que había.

"Solamente lo toque y explotó." Dijo Deino, confuso.

Entonces Snivy hablo a todos sus amigos. "No toquen nada."

Tras la pequeña explosión que hizo Deino, fue lo suficiente para convencer a Maria de no tocar la esfera con la sustancia negra desconocida.

Así que Maria siguió avanzando mientras veía los objetos. Ella paró al ver un libro con un candado. Le llamó la atención y lo examinó. Libro parecía bastante viejo, aunque el candados veía casi nuevo.

Luego vio un Hoja de papel al lado de libro.

_Cuidado. _

_No intenten romper el candado. Este candado no es normal a pesar de su apariencia. Al ser golpeada, hace un pequeña explosión de energía que causó el mismo daño que se utilizó para romper el candado._

_Lo más recomendable es encontrar la llave para abrir el candado. Ahora no se sabe cual es la localización de la llave, si alguien lo ve, infórmalo inmediatamente y no abrir el diario de Gothielle._

_Gardevoir_

Aunque no estaba seguro si el candado es seguro como decía aquí, pero como era el diario de Gothielle, tenía sentido. Además había despertado la curiosidad de Maria para ver es lo que tenía escrito.

Maria, se preguntaba como podía abrirlo sin la llave. La opción más fiable era usar su ganzúa, ya que el mecanismo parecía simple. Pero le preocupaba que si era cierto lo que estaba escrito, terminaría siendo lastimada por el mismo candado.

Pero este candado solo actuaba así cuando alguien intentaba romperlo. Ella únicamente iba a forzarla con la ganzúa, aunque no era garantía.

Así que ella empieza a forzarla. Ella no tenía problemas con el mecanismo del candado, pero sí de que fuera dañada en el progreso. Ella pensaba varias veces 'por favor' con una cara de preocupación. Para la fortuna de la periodista, ella logró abrirlo y no pasa nada malo.

Ella dio un leve respiro de alivio y empezó a leer el diario. Maria, se sorprendió del contenido, era muy variante y bien organizado. Evitó leer la introducción, ya que se quejaba al principio sobre que la sacaran del grupo de Investigación Pokémon, ya que no aprobaban sus métodos. Y empezó a buscar algo que le llamara la atención. Específicamente la forma que pueda ayudar que Mario vuelva ser humano.

Tras mover y leer rápidamente las paginas, encontró lo que parecía relacionado con lo que buscaba

_18 de Febrero de 1805_

_He descubierto una forma de ir a otros mundos. Específicamente el mundo humano. Con el portal, he llegado al mundo ya mencionado, específicamente a un lugar llamado el Reino de México._

Maria, paró de leer por un momento. ¿Reino de México? Si ella no se equivocaba, Recordaba que así se llamaba una providencia en la Nueva España cuando México era gobernado por los españoles antes de la independencia de México. Y de acuerdo con la fechas, estaba a 11 años para el Gritó de Dolores.

_Cuando exploraba el mundo, me di cuenta que este mundo estaba más avanzado que el mío. Especialmente me llamó la atención la ciencia humana. Podía usar los instrumentos humanos y experimentar los materiales de mi mundo para crear algo nuevo._

_Claramente no podía andar ahí en mi forma actual, así que empecé a crear una forma de tener una forma humana._

_27 de Febrero de 1805_

_Finalmente logre crear un poción que al ser liberada, se expulsa un humo que al estar expuesto, me convertí en humano. Debo que estoy satisfecha con mi logro. La forma es perfecta para andar ahí sin que me sospeche. Pero claro que esto es solamente temporal y volvía ser un Pokémon. _

_Tengo sospechas que si un humano está expuesta a la poción, aquel humano se convertirá en Pokémon, temporalmente._

La periodista se alegró. Maria ya sabe como su hermano volviera ser humano y solo era esperar. Antes de contárselo, ella siguió leyendo el diario.

También decía que cuando estaba en el mundo humano, estudiaba la vida cotidiana de aquella época. En las noches, Gothielle siendo un Pokémon, robaba objetos de laboratorio y libros. Ya que las mujeres no tenían los mismos derechos de los hombres.

La periodista ya entendía del porque había Matraz y vasos de precipitado aquí. Realmente Gothielle jugó al científico loco.

Además ella leyó que Gothielle admitía que para nada los humanos eran como ella pensaba, incluso se preguntaba porque convertían a los humanos en Pokémon para salvar su mundo. Maria se preguntaba lo que Gothielle se estaba refiriendo. ¿Humanos convirtiéndose en Pokémon para salvar su mundo? Tenía que preguntar a Buneary si sabe algo sobre esto.

Viendo que no había más información que le llamara la atención, siguió cambiando de pagina. Maria, estaba pensado que si debería quedarse con el libro o entregárselo a Snivy. Ya que este diario de ninguna manera debería estar a las manos de los Ingobernables.

Entonces ella encontró algo interesante.

_24 de Octubre de 1807_

_He descubierto en unas de mis expediciones debajo de la superficie. Había muchos materiales nunca antes vistos. Pero también encontré vida. He encontrado Pokémon llamado los Ultraentes._

_¿Ultraentes? _Se preguntó Maria sobre estos seres. Tenía el presentimiento que no son como cualquier Pokémon. Con mucha curiosidad, leyó detalladamente.

_Estos seres son más poderosos que un Pokémon cualquiera. Como de Pokémon legendario, pero no los consideró como iguales. Casi me desmayo al pelear con ellos y escapar de ellos._

_Necesito atraparlo, pero mi fuerza no es suficiente. Si pudiera encontrar la manera de usar el poder del Cristal Z, podría vencer uno de ellos y capturarlo para poder estudiarlo._

La mención del Cristal Z hizo captar la curiosidad de Maria. Así que empezó a buscarlo en las anotaciones más viejas hasta llegar la página adecuada.

_7 de Junio de 1804_

_Tras ir a las islas de donde provienen los Pokémon Alola, he descubierto desde una cueva desde el centro unos cristales muy interesantes. Les nombre Cristal Z por ver un símbolo que se parecía mucho a una z que estaba dentro del cristal._

_Por lo que he estudiado, tengo la teoría son poderosas y se pueden utilizar para las batallas Pokémon. Era como una variante diferente de las mega piedras. Pero no he descubierto como usarlas. Puede que tenga relación en el tipo de Pokémon para usarlo, aunque no estoy seguro._

_Hasta que tenga sepa más sobre estos, los ocultare sobre los compartimientos del castillo. _

Mientras que Maria leía, Deino caminaba hacia un librero. Se quedó un momento y luego tomó el libro. El libro era en realidad un interruptor que activaba un mecanismo de una entrada secreta.

El librero giro, haciendo que entrara involuntariamente sin que sus amigos lo supieran.

_Específicamente el compartimento que se encuentra oculto en el laboratorio. _

Maria con tanta curiosidad, leyó por donde se encontraba el compartimento. Ya estaba aquí, así que tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad para ver esos cristales personalmente.

Al leer donde estaban, ella guardó el diario en la mochila y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia comportamiento. Llegó a la pared, se agachó y empezó a dar diferentes golpecitos hasta que oyó un sonido hueco. Rápidamente miró a su alrededor y vio a Snivy.

"Snivy, ven." Dijo Maria.

Snivy dejó de buscar las esferas y se dirigió hacia ella. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Golpea ahí."

Él miró a donde la humana apuntaba y luego miró a ella. "¿Por qué?"

"Hay algo oculto muy importante. Solo hazlo."

No necesitaba mas motivo, ya que decidió confiar en Maria. Snivy atacó con hoja afilada que logró destruir el comportamiento secreto. El comportamiento se podía abrir con los poderes psíquicos de Gothielle y ocultarlo con lo ya mencionado. Pero no significa que sea muy resistente.

Rápidamente Maria quito los escombros para tomar una caja blanca en el interior. Ella lo abrió y vio montones de Cristales Z. Ella agarró uno azul y lo examinó.

Les parecía bonitos, aunque ahora le costaba creer que estas pequeñas cosas tenían un gran poder.

Snivy, preguntó que eran y la periodista le contó que había encontrado el diario de Gothielle que estaba escrito sobre aquellos cristales. También le dijo todo lo que mencionaba sin faltar ningún detalle. Él agarró un Cristal Z de color verde y se le quedó viendo.

"¿Realmente son poderosas?" Preguntó Snivy.

"No estoy segura. Pero si lo son, deberíamos tomarlos, igual que el diario."

El líder pensó brevemente. No estaba seguro de tomarlos. Pero si Gothielle tenía estos cristales todo este tiempo hasta ahora y que el diario finalmente estaba abierto, claramente no podían dejarlos aquí para que los Ingobernables puedan usarlos para sus fines malvados.

"De acuerdo."

Maria, no dijo nada y empezó a guardar la caja en su mochila. Por suerte había espacio suficiente por haber usado los objetos adecuados en la situación adecuada.

"¡Maria, ven!" Dijo Mario, cuando Maria había guardado la caja.

Parecía que Mario, quería que su hermana viera algo. Claramente ella iba ir con su hermano.

"Maria, ¿puedes darme tu objeto que enciende fuego?' Preguntó Snivy.

"¿Él encendedor?" Preguntó Maria.

"Sí." Miró a su lado izquierdo. "Hay varias partes oscuras y quiero encenderlas. ¿Por favor?

"Sí." Dijo ella, mientras que lanzó el encendedor a Snivy. "Toma."

Él lo cacho sin ningún problema. "Gracias. Te lo devolveré."

"No, quédatelo." Dijo Maria. "Considéralo como un regalo."

Finalmente se fue hacia su hermano. Entonces Snivy miró al encendedor. No entendía porque ella le regaló aquel objeto. Él abrió la tapa del encendedor y empezó a oler un olor nunca antes. Luego utilizo el mecanismo del objeto metálico y se encendió una llama que iluminó el rostro del Pokémon.

Este objeto podía ser muy útil para muchas cosas. Además eso significa que ahora Snivy y Maria, ya eran amigos.

Entonces Maria finalmente llegó hacia su hermana menor, quien estaba mirando varios frascos con tampon y que contenía un humo extraño.

"¿Qué pasa, hermanito?" Preguntó Maria.

"¿Ves estas botellas?" Preguntó Mario.

"¿Sí y entonces?"

"Estas botellas me transformaron en Pokémon."

Maria no estaba sorprendida, pero interesada. "¿En serio?"

"Sí, lo recuerdo." Dijo Mario. "Puede que aquí haya una forma de que vuelva a ser humano."

"No hace falta. Leí que tú transformación es únicamente temporal."

Mario se alegró por la noticia. No hacía falta que ella le mostrara alguna prueba para creerla.

"¿En cúando?"

"No tengo idea. Pero supongo muy pronto." Dijo Maria, pero entonces empezó a pensar.

Claramente su hermano menor captó el cambio de expresión. No parecía que estuviera preocupada, pero como si no entendieran una cosa.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Mario.

"Es que no entiendo el motivo, razón o circunstancia de que ellos te convirtieron en Pokémon." Respondió ella.

Mario, si se había preguntado así mismo del porque de los Ingobernables hayan transformado en un Pokémon. Pero Maria, parecía que tuviera una sospecha en específico.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Es que siempre hay un motivo detrás de cada acción. No pienso que te transformaron en Pokémon por fines científicos o por curiosidad. Lo que te hagan hecho fue por un solo propósito."

Ahora que lo explico, Maria tenía razón. Esas personas son unos tipos malos. Esos Pokémon habrán tenido un motivo por lo que hicieron y no para molestarlo. Aunque empezó a preocuparse de cuál sea el objetivo de todo esto.

"¿Entonces por qué?" Preguntó Mario.

"Obviamente no lo sé. Pero lo mejor sería deshacernos de ellas."

Le encantaba mucho aquella idea. Si hubiera la posibilidad de ser atrapados, preferiría que no lo volvieran a convertirlo en Pokémon de nuevo.

"Sale vale." Dijo Mario, mientras agarraba una de esas botellas. Cuando estaba apunto de tirarla al suelo, ella la arrebató.

"¿¡Qué estas haciendo!?" Preguntó Maria.

"Lo que tú dijiste, que nos deshiciéramos de estas botellas."

"Sí, pero no así. Me puedes transformar en Pokémon."

Ella tenía razón. Si él llegara destruirlo de aquella manera al suelo, haría que Maria se convirtiera en Pokémon y ya era suficiente que un humano fuera un Pokémon.

Además Maria sabía que esto podía ser la inversa para un Pokémon. No quería que uno de sus nuevos amigos se convirtieran en humanos. Especialmente que el cuerpo humano es muy complicado y tampoco quería explicar todas las partes del cuerpo. Especialmente le daría mucha pena.

"Cierto." Dijo Mario. "Mejor guardó estas botellas en mi mochila y las deshago de ellas en cuando no estuviera con nadie."

"Buena idea." Dijo ella. "Yo seguiré explorando a el laboratorio."

"De acuerdo." Dijo Mario, mientras empezaba a guardarlos.

Mientras tanto, Cubone aún seguía buscando los orbes de escape como los demás. Ya tenía muchas ganar de irse de este estupido lugar.

Desde que llegó aquí, lo único que tuvo era problemas. Enfrentarse con Ingobernables que se pasaban de su nivel, caminar en círculos y especialmente cruzarse con quien sea ese Pokémon.

Ya quería ir a su casa, descansar, comer y beber leche de Milktank. Se lo merece tras haber sobrevivido esta horrible experiencia.

Entonces él vio una puerta. Por curiosidad abrió la puerta y descubrió varias esferas. Para su fortuna, era las esferas que buscaban.

Cubone no pudo evitar sonreír. "Finalmente." Dijo él y volteó hacia atrás. "¡Ya los encontré!"

Todos escucharon lo que había dicho y todos menos Mario, se fueron hacia su posición.

"Déjame ver." Dijo Snivy, mientras que tomaba una de las esferas y lo examinaba.

Como Cubone, Snivy sonrió, "Efectivamente. Ya podemos regresar a casa."

Todos los esfuerzos de nuestros héroes habían dado frutos y lograron encontrar las esferas de escape. Snivy se alegra que había cumplido en proteger a todos sus amigos. Incluyendo los nuevos.

"Lo hicimos." Dijo Buneary, mientras que abrazaba a Snivy y Vulpix.

Él le regresó el abrazo y Vulpix, no hizo nada. Aunque Buneary se siente culpable por lo que estaba planeando. Además no quería hacer que se preocupe, pero tenia que alcanzar a Sneasel.

Antes que pasara algo, Mario hablo. "¡Chicos! ¡Encontré una esfera!"

"Aquí está las esferas que buscamos." Dijo Cubone.

"Pero en esta hay un Pokémon dentro."

Los demás no dijeron una palabra y se miraron entre ellos muy confundidos. Finalmente se dirigieron hacia el humano.

Efectivamente había un Pokémon dentro de la esfera y estaba dormido. Pero el Pokémon era Mew, el Pokémon místico. Todos los miembros del equipo de rescate se sorprendieron al verlo por primera vez.

No muchos Pokémon tenían la oportunidad de verlo, haciendo especial esta ocasión.

"¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Realmente existe!" Dijo Buneary, muy emocionada.

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó Mario.

"Es Mew." Dijo Snivy. "Un Pokémon místico. El más reconocido y conocido entre los demás místicos."

"Si tu lo dices." Dijo Maria.

"¿Pero qué está haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Cubone.

Obviamente estaba encerrado por los Ingobernables. ¿Pero como terminó atrapado aquí? Especialmente que tenía la fama de difícil de encontrar.

"Mejor lo preguntemos." Dijo Snivy.

Buneary, pidió prestado el hueso de su amigo Cubone, y empezó a dar unos golpecitos.

"Despierta." Dijo Buneary.

El Pokémon, empezaba abrir los ojos muy lentamente . Ese Mew realmente había tenido una larga siesta. Cuando se había despertado, miró a ellos con una cara de enojo.

"¿Ya regresan a molestarme, verdad?" Él Preguntó. "¡Déjame en paz!"

Al principio no entendían porque les trataba así, pero en poco tiempo, Snivy supo que Mew creía que todos ellos eran Ingobernables.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Buneary.

"¡No te hagas la tonta conmigo! ¡Sé lo que van a hacerme y no voy tolerar una vez más!"

"No somos Ingobernables." Dijo Snivy.

"Oh sí, claro." Dijo Mew, sarcásticamente. "Ustedes vinieron a rescatarme, que alegría."

"Oye, idiota." Dijo Vulpix. "Es la verdad. ¿Si usted no lo sabe?, ellos casi nos matan."

"¿Así? ¿Tienen alguna prueba?"

Buneary, estaba a punto de decir que tenía su medalla de del gremio Chespirito, pero recordó que la quitaron, igual que los demás. Una vez que lo pensaba, no tenían ninguna prueba física para demostrar que no eran Ingobernables.

Pero entonces miró a Maria. Era más que claro que los Ingobernables era un grupo Pokémon. Así mostrando que tenía a un humano de su lado, podía convencerlo.

Entonces agarró a la chica por su cola de caballa. Ella no pudo evitar decir varias 'ah'. "Aquí está nuestra prueba viviente. Maria, la humana" Dijo Buneary, mientras que ella estaba confundida.

Mew, se quedó viendo a la humana, también confundido. "Bueno, esto es raro."

"¿Qué raro?" Preguntó Cubone.

"Ver un humano-humano en este mundo."

"¿A qué te refieres con humano-humano?" Preguntó Maria.

"Es muy obvio que me refiero que estoy acostumbrado ver un humano convertido en Pokémon. Pero claro qué tal ves tu no lo sepas."

Al parecer Mew, ya creía que ellos de que no eran Ingobernables. Pero tampoco preguntó para confirmar la duda.

Todos ellos, especialmente Buneary se intrigaron por la mención de que vio humanos-Pokémon.

"¿¡Espera!? ¿¡Acaso todas las historias de qué Humanos convertidos en Pokémon son reales!?" Preguntó Buneary, emocionada.

"Así es..." Dijo él, incómodo.

Entonces Buneary no pudo contener su gran emoción y la dejó ir.

"¡No lo puedo creer!" Gritó ella, muy emocionada. "¡Realmente pasó! ¡Por supuesto que no debo sorprenderme ya que está Maria y Mario aquí! Pero aún me sorprende!"

"Tranquila." Dijo Snivy. "Respira hondo, recuerda tu lugar tranquilo."

A pesar que todos estaban sorprendidos por la reacción del tipo normal, María decidió preguntar una cosa que le intrigaba mucho a ella.

"¿Con qué propósito convierten a los humanos en Pokémon y los mandas al este mundo?"

"Para salvarlo." Respondió Mew.

"Bueno, es bastante obvio." Dijo Maria, ya que no era la respuesta esperaba. "¿Pero qué les hacen diferentes que los demás Pokémon?"

"Ya entiendo. Es qué hay varias razones: como es que ellos son inmunes a una cosa o que son elegidos por su valor y determinación."

Buneary y los demás Pokémon ya sabían que muchas historias que hablaban sobre aquellos humanos, se decían que eran muy valientes. Pero se preguntaban qué cosa eran inmunes.

"Recuerdo muchos de aquellos niños. John, Carmine, Basilio, Misuki, Frida."

En el medio de la mención de aquellos nombres, Maria y Mario sintieron que algunos de esos nombres les resultaban muy familiar.

Entonces Maria, busco en su mochila su libreta. Empezó a buscar algo que tenía anotado, algo sobre una investigación de mucho tiempo. En la lista había algunos de los nombres que había mencionado anteriormente.

Ella inmediatamente abrió los ojos completamente por la sorpresa. Si Maria no se equivoca y no es asi. Entonces descubrió finalmente ese misterio.

"No puedo creerlo." Dijo finalmente Maria.

"¿Perdona?" Dijo Cubone, confundido.

"Espera." Dijo Mario. "Es lo que creo que es."

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Buneary.

"Antes que nada." Dijo ella, mientras que miraba a Mew. "Te voy a decir varios nombres y me vas a decir si reconoces algunos de ellos: Javier, Martha, Shisui, Vladimir, Kofi y Fiona."

Mew al escuchar esos nombres. Él pudo reconocer todos esos nombres que la humana acaba de mencionar. Estaba sorprendido, aunque su rostro no mostraba tanta reacción.

"Sí, los reconozco."

"¿De qué están hablando?" Preguntó Vulpix. ¿Qué tiene que ver los nombres que mencionó Maria?"

"Son los nombres de aquellos que se convirtieron en Pokémon para salvar este mundo." Dijo Snivy.

No era sorprendente que Snivy se haya dado cuenta de lo que Maria estaba llegando con esos nombres. El resto del equipo de rescate estaban sorprendidos.

"Exacto" Afirmó Mew.

"¡Lo logramos!" Dijo Mario muy emocionado. "¡Lo hemos resuelto!"

Maria, no pudo evitar sentir mucha alegría y emoción. Esta investigación lo habían trabajado por mucho tiempo. Incluso todo parecía que nunca lo lograrían resolverlo.

Pero hoy, finalmente lo descubrieron.

"Sí, lo hicimos." Dijo Maria con una sonrisa.

"¡Es el mejor día de mi vida!"

En eses momento, todos lo miraron fijamente. Claramente este día no un buen día. Tener batallas sin descanso, ocultándose y además su hermana casi muere en múltiple ocasiones.

"Ok... mejor dicho. El momento."

Los demás no dijeron nada al respecto, pero estaban de acuerdo con lo que acaba de decir.

Entonces Vulpix había preguntado que estaba pasando y ella dijo que los dos habían investigando desde muchos años sobre desapariciones de niño de cualquier parte del mundo. Y resultaba que esos niños eran aquellos que se convertían en Pokémon.

Cubone le costaba mucho creer en Maria, ya que le sonaba mucha coincidencia. Ella le respondió que lo crea o no, es su problema, pero estaba diciendo la verdad. Y que cierto tiempo, esos niños regresaban, aunque no todos

Aunque Maria aún tenía varias preguntas sin respuesta. Así que volteó a ver a Mew.

"¿Pero por qué transformaba en niños? ¿No sería conveniente un adulto o un adolescente por lo menos?"

Ella preguntaba aquella pregunta, ya que no aprobaba que niños se arriesguen, sin importar que fuera por un bien.

"Ya veo a donde llegas con eso y entiendo perfectamente tu preocupación. Pero los niños que escogemos nunca nos han fallado. Incluso regresan a su mundo intacto. Bueno, solo los que quieren regresar."

Buneary, recordó que aquellas historias, el humano y el Pokémon se vuelven buenos amigos y su relación es casi irrompible. Así que no tenía problemas en sospechar que el humano decida vivir en el mundo Pokémon.

Regresar a su mundo para reunirse con su familia y amigos o quedarse con su amigo. Esa debe ser una difícil decisión.

"Vaya." Dijo Mario. "Al menor sabemos lo que pasan a los niños de nuestro mundo."

"Bueno, de los dos mundos." Dijo Mew, después de bostezar.

En ese momento, Mew capto la curiosidad de los demás. Él acaba de decir dos mundos y no pensaba que se refería al mundo Pokémon por obvias razones.

"Espera." Dijo María. "¿Hay otro mundo, aparte del mío y este?"

"Sí." Afirmó él. "El mundo Humano-Pokémon."

Eso les sorprendió a todos ellos. "¿Quieres decir qué hay un mundo que viven humanos y Pokémon juntos?" Preguntó Buneary.

"Así es." Dijo Mew.

"Chanfle." Exclamó ella.

"¿Es diferente que nuestro dos mundos?" Preguntó Mario.

"Claro déjame que te los expliques. El mundo de los humanos es mucho más avanzado en tecnología y en la sociedad. Ellos no tienen las mismas habilidades que los Pokémon, así que tuvieron que hacer invenciones a lo largo del tiempo para facilitar su vida."

"El mundo Pokémon, nosotros nunca tuvimos la necesidad de crear para facilitar nuestra vida. Ya que teníamos habilidades extraordinarias para ayudarnos a protegernos y prosperar."

"En el mundo Humano-Pokémon es lo mejor que trae los dos especies. Tiene los avances tecnológicos del mundo humano y los Pokémon su poder para coexistir. Aunque de una extraña manera."

"¿Extraña?" Preguntó Cubone.

"Sería un placer explicarles, pero me estoy..." Entonces Mew dio otro gran bostezo. "durmiendo."

"Pero si acabas de despertar." Dijo Vulpix.

"Es la... esfera... estar dentro hace... que... me canse... y... me duerma..."

Los demás no sabían que decir al respecto. Debe ser muy malo estar cansado y dormido casi todo el tiempo. Lo bueno era que tanto ella, Snivy y los demás tenían intención en ayudarlo.

"Vamos a escapar con las esferas de escape para llegar a nuestro pueblo y veremos la forma de liberarte. Te lo prometo." Dijo Snivy, con mucha sinceridad.

Luego hablo Maria. "Sí, te sacaremos de aquí."

Mew estaba agradecido por la amabilidad y el deseo de ayudar de estos jóvenes. Realmente quería salir de aquí y ellos le estaban haciendo un gran favor.

Pero entonces miró a Maria con una mirada de cansancio. "¿Viniste por el portal?"

"Sí." Respondió ella, confundida. "¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"No sé...la razón por lo que estás... aquí... y no voy a tardar en quedarme... dormido, así que escucha atentamente... Tienes que destruir el portal."

"Por supuesto que planeó destruirlo. No quiero que ellos nos persigan."

"No me refería a eso... no dijo que tampoco sea importante... pero"

En ese instante, los demás miraron miraron al Pokémon bastante confundíos. "¿Entonces? Preguntó Cubone.

"El portal... es el causante principal..."

"¿De qué?" Preguntó Vulpix.

"De las... tormentas..."

Inmediatamente les sorprendió. Entonces Mario miró a Maria con confusión, mientras que ella estaba tratando de comprenderlo.

"¡Espera!" Dijo Buneary. "¿¡Los portales son los causantes de todo esto?!"

"Sí..." Afirmó Mew y entonces se dedicó explicar todo lo que podía. "Los... portales... fueron expuestos... a una energía negativa... causando que... los portales se... alteren... y cause... un des balance... inter dimensional... yo... decidí investigar... personalmente... pero me... atraparon..."

Ahora con aquella información, nuestros héroes ya sabían la verdad de dos cosas: la captura de Mew y porque había tormentas. Aunque no elimina la intriga del porque los Ingobernables no hacían nada parar todo esto y Maria dudaba que el Pokémon mítico supiera algo al respecto.

"Pero... debes asegurarte... que los... dos orbes... sean... destruidas al mismo tiempo..."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Snivy.

"Al no... destruirse al... mismo... tiempo... hará que el orbe... se descontrole... y... causara... una tormenta... peor... únicamente el... mundo... del orbe que no

se destruyó..."

Ahora todo se había complicado para Mario y Maria. Ella ya tenía planeado destruir el orbe de su mundo por ya mencionada razones, pero tenía que destruir también el otro orbe. No quería que el otro mundo empeore las tormentas.

Antes que pudiera explicar más, Mew finalmente se durmió por el efecto de la esfera que estaba encerrado. Podían intentar despertarlo nuevamente, pero no sintieran que fuera necesario.

Así que Snivy, decidió concentrarse en el problema presente. Aún tenían que irse del castillo, incluyendo a Mew.

"Maria, agarra a Mew. Nos vamos de aquí." Dijo Snivy.

"No nos vamos con ustedes." Dijo Maria.

Entonces Snivy y Cubone, voltearon a ver Maria. "¿Disculpa?"

"Snivy, te había dicho que planeaba llevar a mi hermano devuelta a casa y es lo que voy hacer."

Snivy sabía muy bien eso, pero también sabía que esa idea era muy peligrosa y eso pondría a los dos en peligros.

"Entiendo que tengas que llevar a tu hermano a casa. Pero no te puedo dejar que ten pongan en peligro."

"Entonces ayúdanos."

Él líder de rescate por una parte, quería ayudarlos. De verdad los quiere. Pero no podía dejar que ellos estuvieran en peligro, ellos y sus compañeros de equipo.

"Ayudarlo es lo que más quería hacer. Créame, si estuviera en tu lugar haría lo mismo." Entonces él cambió su expresión de sentimental a una seria. "Pero como líder y miembro de rescate, mi obligación es ponerlos a salvo. A todos. Y la manera más segura es llevándolos al pueblo Chespirito."

En ese momento. Maria suspiro mientras que camino hacia un lado. Snivy, sabía que no le gustaba aquella idea.

"Mira, el jefe de nuestro gremio puede ayudarnos sobre el asunto. Puede organizar la tarea y conseguir un equipo de rango diamante se ocupe de esto. Es la mejor solución posible." Explicó Snivy.

"Tal vez." Dijo Maria, tras parar de caminar y luego miró al Pokémon de tipo planta. "Pero los Ingobernables ya estarán preparados para un ataque para el momento que escapemos e informemos a tu jefe todo esto. ¿Si hubiera éxito, aquel equipo de rescate no destruirían el orbe del portal?"

Las palabras de Maria, hicieron que Snivy se quedara sin palabras. Lo más probable que durante el medio de la misión o los miembros decidieran o incluso los Ingobernables terminaran destruyendo el orbe.

Antes que Snivy pudiera decir algo, Maria lo Interrumpió. "Comprendo perfectamente y por eso prefiero aceptar mis propios riesgos."

"Pero aún sigue siendo la mejor opción."

"Lo siento, Snivy. Desearía tomar esa opción. Pero no planeo seguir discutiendo."

"Yo tampoco."

Los dos se miraban muy seriamente. Ambas personas eran bastantes necias cuando estaban muy decididos en una cosa. Ellos se respetaban uno al otro y también se habían vuelto amigos sin darse cuenta. Pero ahora, puede que su nueva amistad estén en riesgo.

"Mira. Entiendo que estes queriendo cuidarme, también a mi hermano. Pero te recuerdo que no somos de tu equipo, así que nosotros no tenemos la obligación de hacer lo que tu digas."

"¿Y que es lo que tu hermano dice?"

Maria sin darse cuenta, había hecho de nuevo y tomó las decisiones sin antes de consultarlo.

Snivy no había parado y siguió. "Además, tú estás herida y él aún sigue siendo humano. ¿En serio crees que lograras con éxito?"

Ahora ella empezó a dudar. ¿Realmente podía sacar a ella misma y a su amado hermano del lugar? No quería que le pasara algo malo le pasara. Especialmente haber llegado tan lejos.

"L- la verdad." Mario empezaba a hablar.

El quería decir una cosa muy importante a todos ellos. Aunque estaba muy nervioso para contárselos. Finalmente levantó su cabeza hacia ellos.

"Tengo miedo que le pase algo malo a Maria. A ustedes. Y a mi. Pe- pero-"

Otra vez los nervios se apoderaron de su cuerpo y de su garganta. En ese momento se puso sentimental, haciendo que pudiera continuar.

"Yo... escape de mi casa... sin avisar a mi madre... ella los más probable que esté muy preocupada por mi... todo porque quería... cumplir mis deseos... ella no debería estar así."

Pero entonces, el coraje y enojo de no poder hablar de sus pensamientos. No hacer mucho como los demás y sentirse como un peso para sus amigos, hizo que finalmente se deshiciera su timidez y nervios.

Volvió a mirarlos, pero en esta ocasión, mostraba determinación y valor. "¡Así que estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo!"

Tras las palabras de Mario, causó que muchos se sorprendieran. Especialmente su hermana mayor.

"Todos ustedes se arriesgaron, especialmente tu que casi mueres por mi. Ya estoy harto de sentirme como un inútil y hacer algo realmente útil." Entonces miró a su hermana. "Maria, no te preocupes por mi. Ya no quiero que sufras para protegerme todo el tiempo y tener que cargar ese peso todo el tiempo. ¡Así que a partir de ahora ya no quiero que me trates como un niño chiquito y trátame como tu hermano!"

Maria no sabía que decir al respecto. Estaba más que sorprendida tras lo que acaba de decir su hermano menor. Podía ver directamente en sus ojos y ver que ahora ya ni quería estar en su espalda, sino a su lado.

Snivy a pesar que se alegraba que finalmente Mario haya tomado el valor para dar un paso al frente y cambiar la relación con su hermana, no estaba de acuerdo de que él también estuviera de acuerdo con la decisión de Maria.

"¿Al menos tienes idea del riesgo que están apunto de tomar?" Preguntó Snivy, no de un buen humor.

"Sí." Afirmó Mario. "Pero somos familia y la familia debe estar junto sin importar del peligro. Y voy estar con mi hermana hasta en los oscuros días."

Mario mostraba un afecto a su familia que era para estar celoso. Maria aún tenía que protegerlo a toda costa, pero solamente hizo causar muchos problemas a su hermano.

Aún tenía miedo que Mario fuera lastimado.

Pero ya era tiempo que él tomara el valor para tomar sus propias decisiones y que ella lo respaldara.

Así que miró a su hermano con una sonrisa, mientras que tocó la cabeza de Mario.

"Sí, los dos saldremos de aquí. Juntos."

No pudo evitar y sonrió igual que ella. No podía creer que finalmente su hermana confíe en él.

Aunque su alegría no dudó mucho cuando Snivy volvió hablar. "¡Escúchame los dos! ¡No hagan esto!"

"Lo siento, pero los dos ya estamos decididos." Dijo Maria.

"Incluso si lo lograran, ¿cómo destruirán el orbe de nuestro mundo?"

Ya era otro detalle muy importante que Maria se había olvidado. Los dos hermanos no querían causar ningún problema a este mundo.

Antes que nada, Buneary entro en la conversación. "Con mi ayuda."

Maria no tenía ningún intención en pedir ayudar a ninguno de los miembros del equipo de rescate, con la razón de que entendía que ellos también necesitan regresar a su hogar y que no les pasa nada malo.

Aunque no le sorprende que su amiga tenga los deseos de ayudar a los dos hermanos, pero no le gustaba que también se arriesgue de esa manera.

"¡Buneary!" Dijo Snivy.

"Lo siento, Snivy. Pero sabes que cuando alguien necesita ayuda, yo estoy más que dispuesto en ayudarlo." Explicó ella.

"Igual que yo. Pero debemos irnos ya. No es negociable."

"Ella ya sabe bien, genio." Dijo Vulpix. "Y tampoco está pidiendo tu opinión."

A pesar que no es lo que diría a un amigo, Vulpix estaba en lo correcto. Buneary se sentía mal al estar en desacuerdo con su amigo, especialmente que habían hecho un acuerdo que ella respaldaría a Snivy en todas sus desiciones.

Eso le dolía bastante, pero ya estaba decidida.

"Como Vulpix dijo. Voy ayudarlos."

No solo lo hacía únicamente por los humanos, también tenía que encontrar a Sneasel. Aún podía convencerla y sacarla de aquí.

Entonces Snivy se acercó a Buneary hasta el punto de estar enfrente de ella. "Buneary. Tu y los demás nos vamos a ir al pueblo Chespirito. Es una orden."

Era la primera vez que se pone muy serio con Buneary de esta manera. La miraba fijamente, nos mostrando ninguna clase de respeto y como un auténtico líder sin ningún emoción, autoritario y solamente yendo al objetivo. Ella se quedó sin palabras y paralizada.

Esto era lo más serio que Snivy había llegado a ser en toda su vida.

Antes de cualquier cosa, Vulpix intervino cuando jaló a Snivy para que lo miraba a ella.

"Jefe, déjame decirte una cosa. ¡Trágate tu orden! ¡Esta es su decisión, no la tuya!"

Snivy, no dijo nada y aún quedó viendo a la ella, ya que aún estaba hablando. "Y para tu información, yo también iré con Vulpix. ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque se me dio la regalada gana!"

Tanto como Maria y Buneary, sabían que a pesar la actitud de Vulpix, ella lo hacía con el deseó de ayudarlos, sin importar que ella diga lo contrario.

"¡Y si quieres hacer algo útil en vez de quedarte parado y ayúdanos! Porque no eres capaz de aun mas."

Él líder de equipo no dijo nada. Realmente no puede ir mas lejos que dar ordenes de forma autoritaria, sin importar que fuera por las buenas intenciones.

Así que no dijo ni una palabra, ya que no pensaba que decir al respecto.

Pero entonces, Cubone hablo. "Preferia más la idea de Snivy. Pero dudo mucho que mi palabra sea importante este punto."

Conociendo a Cubone. Él también ayudaría, pero de mala gana.

"Bueno… ¿Qué dices Deino?" Pregunto Mario, pero no hubo respuesta. "¿Deino?"

Mario miro alrededor y no podia ver al Pokémon de tipo dragón en ninguna parte del laboratorio.

"¿Donde esta Deino?"

Todos miraron alrededor y no podían localizar a Deino en ninguna parte. Es como si se hubiera la tierra lo hubiera tragado.

"¿Dónde se metió el idiota?" Pregunto Vulpix.

En ese momento, la anterior `charla´ se había quedado en el olvido. Localizar su amigo era lo más importante en ese momento

No comprendían a donde se podia haber ido. Si hubiera salido del laboratorio, ya se hubieran dado cuenta. Buneary deseaba que no le pasara nada malo.

Entonces Mario vio una puerta abierta. En esa parte era lo único que no revisaron y había la posibilidad que se fuera por ahí sin avisar a los demás.

"¡Chicos!" Dijo Mario. "Hay una puerta abierta."

"Vamos a checar un vistazo." Dijo Snivy.

Todos ellos entraron a la habitación sin explorar. Lo que había dentro de la habitación había muchas cosas y objetos que los Pokémon no conocían. Por otra parte, los humanos se sorprendieron por el descubrimiento.

Porque son objetos humanos.

Maria y Mario, no entendían de donde habían conseguido estos objetos los Ingorbenables. Los Objetos eran pólvora, radios, cámaras fotográficas, varias brújulas modernas, aparatos móviles (tabletas) y otros cosas más.

"¿Qué son estas cosas?" Pregunto Cubone.

"Objetos de nuestro mundo." Respondio Maria.

Buneary, miro a la humana, muy sorprendida. "¡¿En serio?!

"Sí."

"¿Pero de dónde lo consiguieron?" Pregunto Snivy.

"Ni idea."

Mientras que Mario seguía mirando, vio a una computadora encencida al fondo a la izquierda. También pudo notar que estaba conectada a un generados pequeño. Se pregunto si funcionaba con gasolina o que ya estaba cargada.

"Mira, hermana. Una computadora." Dijo él.

Ella no tuvo problemas en localizar en dichoso aparato, igual que el resto de sus amigos.

"¿Qué es tan importante eso?"

"Mucho. Incluso puede haber información sobre como consiguieron estos objetos los Ingorbenables." Dijo Maria, mientras que se dirigía a la computadora.

"¡Chanfle!" Exclamó Buneary. "¿¡En serio!?"

"Puede hacer otras cosas más, pero lo que importa es averiguar donde consiguieron esto."

Snivy estaba de acuerdo con esto. Para su fortuna, la computadora estaba encendida y abierta, significando que no necesitaba ingresar una computadora para acceder.

Empezó en buscar en archivos una información que le pueda ser útil en el momento. Los Pokémon no entendían exactamente lo que estaba haciendo con la computadora, eran demasiado avanzado para su compresión, solamente por el momento.

Había muchos archivos, pero no sabía que leer primero. Cualquiera puede dar una pista crucial y puede que no sea buena. Especialmente que tenía que encontrarlo rápido, ya que tenía que seguir buscando a Deino.

Entonces vio un archivo llamado 'reporte 5 de Mayo' y abrió el ya mencionado archivo.

_5 de Mayo_

_Mienshao, espero que ese experimente tuyo resulte ser un éxito. No quiero perder a uno de mis mejores hombres por tu culpa. Porque si llegara el caso, tendremos que renegociar nuestro acuerdo. _

_Otra cosa, te aviso que nuestra próximo reunión se va a retrasar de lo previsto. Los militares mexicanos ya saben sobre nuestro escondite en Durango por culpa de un delator. _

_Así que me ocuparé de este asunto hasta el tiempo necesario. Claro que no me importa lo que opines al respecto, ya que es mi problema. _

_Ricardo Salazar. Jefe de la Cruz Negra._

Maria recordaba vagamente sobre aquel día donde el ejército mexicano encontró un escondite de la Cruz Negra, pero ellos ya se habían ido y habían sacado todo lo que comprometerlos.

Pero el detalle era que Maria se preocupó al leer el nombre de Salazar y la Cruz Negra.

"Oh no." Dijo Maria.

Los Pokémon no entendía la repentina preocupación de la humana. No únicamente ella, también su hermano se preocupó al leerlo también. Eso no era una buena señal.

"¿Maria? ¿E-Es lo que pienso que es?" Preguntó Mario.

"Desafortunadamente. Sí."

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Snivy.

"La Cruz Negra. Eso es lo qué pasa." Respondió Maria.

"¿La Cruz Negra?" Preguntó Cubone.

"La Cruz Negra son un cartel de narcotraficantes muy peligrosa en todo México. Es como los Ingobernables. Pero mucho peor."

Como periodista, sabe casi todo sobre estos de la Cruz Negra y todos los crímenes han hecho: como robo, asesinato, traficando y muchas cosas más. Además para rematar, estaban trabajando con los Ingobernables. Sabía que esto era muy malo.

"¿Y ahora están trabajando juntos?" Preguntó Snivy, seriamente.

"Sí. Pero hay algo más. Esta computadora estaba encendida en cuando llegamos."

"¿Y?" Preguntó Vulpix, sin entenderla.

"Eso significa que quien sea que uso esta computadora, debe estar cerca." Dijo Maria.

"¿Qué tanto?"

Antes de responder la pregunta, escucharon un clip. Maria sintió que su corazón había parado por un momento.

"Más cerca de lo que piensas."

La voz era de un hombre que no conocían por ninguno de nuestros héroes. Maria lentamente miro hacia atras y lo primero que vio era un hombre con lentes oscuros, edad entre 30 y 40 años, rubio, camisa blanca y con una pistola a la mano que tenía apuntado a Maria.

Sabiendo lo peligroso que era la pistola, ella no se movió del lugar, mientras que veía el tipo con mucha preocupación.

Mario también hizo lo mismo que su hermana mayor, aunque el estaba mas preocupado. Los demás estaban sorprendidos de la aparición de otro humano, pero viendo que se aproximaba de forma hostil hacia ellos, así que mantuvieron la guardia alta.

Snivy avanzo un pequeño, pero el humano lo noto. "Ah, ah." Dijo él, mientras que aun tenia apuntando el arma hacia la humana. "No seria un movimiento listo. Especialmente con mi pistola en la mano."

"Tiene razón." Dijo Mario a los Pokémon.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto Vulpix.

"¿Tienes la amabilidad de explicarlos?" Dijo el hombre a Mario de una forma burlona.

A pesar que fuera una pregunta y que no le gustaba recibir indicaciones. No tenia opción, no mientras que Maria estuviera en riesgo y provocarle seria un gran error. Ademas que necesitarle decirles lo peligroso que es esa pistola.

"Lo que tiene a la mano es una arma de fuego. Una arma muy letal que es capaz de matar."

"¡¿Matar!?" Preguntó Buneary, muy sorprendida.

"Sí." Afirmó Mario.

"¡Chanfle!"

Los Pokémon parecían muy convencidos. Ya que los dos hermanos estaban preocupados y tratando de mantener toda la calma posible, además la confianza que tenía el sujeto malo.

Así que ellos tenían que evitar hacer cualquier movimiento en falso o pensarlo mucho mejor. Ya que significaría la muerte de Maria.

"Exacto. Y soy bastante capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y no temo en matar."

"Te advierto si te atreves hacerlo-."

"¿Chico, al menos sabes quién soy yo?"

"Eres Salazar. Ricardo Salazar. Líder de la Cruz Negra." Dijo Maria, ya más calmada, pero atenta.

Salazar estaba un poco sorprendido que la chica supiera quien era. Además una vez que lo examinaba, ella tenía la pinta de ser una chica lista.

"Así que me conoces. ¿Has fantaseado sobre mi?" Preguntó Salazar.

Maria evitó la pregunta, pero hablo. "Eres buscado narcotráfico, robó, asesinato y secuestro."

"Sí sabes mucho sobre mi. ¿Eres detective o policía?"

"Periodista."

Él examinó a Maria una vez más. No parecía que estuviera mintiendo o la pinta de un policía. Pero admitía que ella era valiente.

"Ya veo..." Dijo Salazar. "Debo decir que eres una chica bonita a pesar de tu edad."

"Heh, gracias." Dijo Maria, aunque no le importaba lo que piensa sobre ella. "¿Pero desde cuando trabajas para Ingobernables?"

"¿Trabajo por ellos? Somos socios. Por supuesto solamente por negocios." Dijo Salazar.

"Aún no me respondes la pregunta."

Hubo un silencio en ese instante. Salazar sonrió por la valentía de chica. Esa tonta chica estaba cometiendo un error en provocarlo de esa manera.

Para su fortuna, no lo provocó lo suficiente para dispararle.

"Mucho tiempo."

En ese momento, revisó su reloj por un breve momento y luego miró a nuestros héroes.

"Bueno, parece que ya es el momento."

"¿Para qué?" Preguntó Snivy.

"Esto."

¡BAM!


	21. Capítulo 21: La boca del lobo

Dolor. Es el primer sentimiento que sintió al despertarse. Le dolía mucho algo cerca de su hombro y levemente su cabeza. Lo último que recuerda que Salazar le disparó. Se preguntaba si había muerto. Sentía dolor, pero no podía moverse.

Entonces abrió sus ojos y vio que estaba atada con muchas sogas. Trato de moverse, pero estaba bien atada.

"Es inútil, ya lo intenté."

Maria volteó a ver a su lado derecho para ver quien era que dijo lo obvio. Era Cubone esa persona y como ella, también estaba atado.

"¿Cubone?" Preguntó Maria, confundida.

"Sí."

"¿Qué está pasando?"

Ella miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en un sala grande. Pero rodeada de muchos Ingobernables a sus alrededores, viéndolos atentamente.

Ahora sabía lo que estaba pasando. Maria no pudo evitar sentir mucha preocupación e incómoda al estar en una mala situación. "Oh no."

"Sí, estamos perdidos."

Como era de esperar, el 'optimismo' de Cubone siempre 'animaba' a la gente. Pero al menos el estaba tranquilo en esta situación.

De repente sintió dolor en cerca del derecho, ella miró y vio la herida. Es la misma parte en donde Salazar le había disparado con su pistola antes de perder el conocimiento.

Ahora odiaba a ese sujeto aún más.

"¿¡Maria, estas bien!?"

Ella miró a su derecha y vio que era Buneary. Una vez que presto mejor atención a su alrededor. Ella y los demás de sus amigos estaban atados en unos troncos grandes y separados como 10 y 20 centímetros. La de ella era de dos metros.

"¿¡Buneary!?" Preguntó Maria, ignorando la pregunta del Pokémon. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Tras que te dispararon y que cayeras al suelo y que impactaste en la cabeza. Llegaron más Ingobernables. No tuvimos opción que hacer lo que ellos quisieran o terminarían contigo."

"Al llegar aquí nos ataron aquí."

Ahora explicaba cómo había perdido el conocimiento y del porque estaban todos aquí. Desearía que al menos sus amigos hubieran hecho algo a respecto para evitar ser capturados.

Pero lo que pasó, pasó y no se puede cambiar. Pero lo que tenía que hacer era liberarse y escapar, aunque prácticamente era imposible.

Uno: estaban bien amarrados y las cuerdas era muy fuertes. Segundo: si pudieran liberarse, había muchos Ingobernables a sus alrededores y seguramente eran los más poderosos de toda la organización. Tercero y la más importante: no tenían ni un plan en mente.

Incluso si alguno de ellos pensara en una gran idea, no podían decirles el plan a sus compañeros por muchas razones.

Así que prácticamente necesitaban literalmente un milagro para salir de aquí con vida.

"¿Pero cómo te sientes?"

No era novedad que en estos momentos ella siguiera sintiendo dolor. Para nada era el dolor que se imaginaba en las películas. No se sabe como ella se aguantaba el dolor, pero no evitaba poner diferentes expresiones de dolor.

Le había rasgado la espalda y ahora le dispararon. Para nada era su día. Aunque le sorprendía que aún siguiera con vida.

"Duele como se ve. Pero mucho peor." Dijo Maria.

Buneary estaba triste de ver a Maria tan herida. Lo más que quería en estos momentos es curar a su amiga, pero como estaba atada y desconocía como se debe tratar heridas humanas, era casi imposible ayudarla por el momento.

Pero entonces ella sonrió. "Al menos sigues con nosotros."

Ella trataba de animar a Maria con su optimismo y la periodista estaba contenta por la buena acción de Buneary. Admiraba que situaciones cómo está que alguien como ella mantuviera el optimismo.

"Tienes razón." Respondió Maria, con una sonrisa.

Pero entonces Cubone intervino en el momento. "Chicas, les recuerdo que aún estamos atados."

De repente, entro Vulpix a la plática. "¡Vaya! ¡No lo sabíamos!" Dijo ella sarcásticamente.

Como era esperar de Vulpix, siempre tiene que decir unas 'lindas' palabras. Especialmente estando atada en contra su voluntad y que no pueda hacer algo al respecto. Así que no es sorpresa que se desquite contra quien pueda.

"Tal vez tú por taruga." Respondió él.

"¿¡A quién le dices taruga!?"

"Obviamente a un Pokémon que no quiero decir quién es, pero tiene pelaje blanca y cara de bruja."

Al momento de escuchar el insulto, Vulpix miró a Cubone muy enojada. "¡Ahora sí! ¡Que alguien que me suelte para congelar a este Pokémon!"

"¡Ja! ¿Es en serio crees que te liberarán para congelarme?"

Los Ingobernables no les daba mucha importancia a nuestros héroes, eso incluye si ellos estaban dando un pleito. Lo único que hacían era vigilarlos en todo momento. Realmente ellos eran lo mejor de lo mejor de toda esta organización criminal.

Entonces Maria vio a Snivy. El estaba inusualmente callado y que ahora mismo hubiera dicho a Cubone y Vulpix que se callen y dejen de pelear. Pero estaba mirando alrededor muy seriamente.

Lo más probable es que estuviera planeando una forma de escapar de aquí. Ella difícilmente se le ocurría una idea, tenía un block mental. Confiaba que él líder del equipo de rescate ideara un plan para salir de aquí.

Pero una vez que mira bien a su alrededor, no estaba Mario aquí. Al no saber el paradero de su hermano, se preocupó inmediatamente.

"¿Dónde está Mario?" Preguntó Maria, mirando a su alrededor.

"Lo están interrogando." Dijo Snivy, parando de mirar a su alrededor.

Para nada le gustó escuchar eso. Sabiendo lo que son capaces esos tipos y las posibles acciones que le podrían hacer a Mario, era lo suficiente para asustarla.

"¡Me lleva el chanfle!" Exclamó Maria. "Espero que esos idiotas no le hagan nada malo."

"Pues no escuchamos gritos, así que es una buena señal… creo." Dijo Cubone.

Eso obviamente no la tranquilizo. Intento liberarse de alguna manera. Lo único que le importaba poner a salvo a su hermano. Claramente se había olvidado que estaba bien atada, completamente rodeada y herida.

Entonces se abrió la puerta de manera sorprendida que hizo que nuestros héroes pusieran atención. Pero el mayor sorpresa de aquel momento era ver a Mario siendo lanzado, cerca de ellos.

"¡Mario!" Grito ella.

Así que ella miró a la puerta en donde su hermano salió volando y vio varios Ingobernables, entre ellos Skuntank y un Machamp.

No les sorprendía volver a verla a ella aquí, pero ella no aprecia feliz de ver a esos muchachos aquí después de la batalla.

"Miren quienes están aquí." Dijo ella, sarcásticamente. "Los perdedores están aquí."

"Sí, unos perdedores que no pudiste atrapar." Dijo Cubone, provocando a Skuntank.

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!"

"¡Jajaja!"

Machamp no pudo evitar reírse de la reacción de su compañera y el comentario de Cubone. Ella miro con enojo a él, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Así que ella se acercó a los muchachos con una expresión de pocos amigos, pero antes miro hacia Mario que estaba muy cerca de ella.

Entonces le pateo al chico. "¡Levantate idiota!"

"¡Déjalo, bruja!" Grito Maria.

Skuntank no le presto y dio otros patadas más. Mario no parece dolerle los golpes o reaccionar.

"Ah, Cierto." Entonces miro a su compañero. "Tu lo noqueaste." Luego miro a los demás Ingobernables. "Que alguien até a ese mocoso."

"¡¿Qué le hicieron?!" Pregunto Maria, muy enojada.

"Machamp le pego por no decirnos la respuesta que queríamos y eso le haremos uno por uno hasta que nos digan donde esta su amigo."

No entendia, tenían a todos atrapados y atados. Ella, su hermano y los miembros de rescate. No faltaba-. Entonces inmediatamente recordó que Deino había desaparecido y que todavía no han dado su paradero. Y como parecía, los Ingobernables tampoco.

Ya entendia del porque estaban interrogando a Mario, intenta saber donde esta Deino. Pero claramente esos esfuerzos era en vano. Pero eso era lo malo, ya que esos dos no están dispuestos en creer en algunos de nuestros héroes hasta escuchar exactamente lo que ellos quieren escuchar y no tienen ningún remordimientos en golpearlos.

"Ya se los decimos. No lo sabemos." Dijo Buneary.

Incluso si lo sabían no había forma que ella y sus amigos les dijeran. Pero ella pensó que tanto les harían algunos de ellos y hacerlos que hablen. No sabria cual de ellos soportaría hasta decirles la verdad. Pero todo esa una posible situación.

"´Ah sí claro.´" Respondió Skuntank, sarcásticamente. "¿Acaso me ven con cara de idiota?"

"¿Realmente quieres que respondamos la pregunta?" Preguntó Cubone.

La razón que hizo la pregunta era porque él, Buneary y Vulpix son los mas honestos. Incluyendo a Deino. Cualquier pregunta que les hacia a ellos, no dudaban en responderlos, a propósito o accidentalmente.

Ella no le gusto la pregunta de aquel Pokémon, ya que obviamente la ofenderían. Así que tomo una decisión. "Interrogamos a este."

"¡¿Espera, qué?!"

Cuando dos Ingobernables terminaron de atar a Mario, fueron a desatar a Cubone para poder interrogarlo. Pero antes que pudieran hacerlo. Una filosa cuchilla estaba en el cuello de Maria, listo para cortarla.

Ella se asusto al instante de ver la cuchilla y miro que era un Bisharp que tenia la vida de Maria en sus ´manos´.

Él la miraba de una manera fría que asustaba mucho a la periodista. Ella tenia la impresión que la mataría en cualquier momento.

"Ahora respondan la pregunta dentro de trees segundos o si no, la mato." Dijo Bisharp.

Los demás quedaron impactados por la forma de actuar del Pokémon, inclusive los miembros de los Ingobernables. Ya estaba dispuesto a conseguir las respuesta que buscaban por el precio de Maria. Ellos no sabían que hacer. Ya dijeron toda la verdad y no era suficiente.

Quedaron en silencio para que pasaran literalmente los tres segundos. "¡Se acabó el tiempo!"

"¡No!" Gritó Snivy.

"¡No lo sabemos!"

Bisharp paró justo a tiempo antes de hacer corte limpio en el cuello de Maria, solamente para escuchar lo que Buneary tenía que decir.

"¡Es la verdad! ¡Cuando estábamos discutiendo que íbamos que hacer, nos dimos cuenta que él no estaba aquí! ¡Así que fuimos a buscarlo hasta que nos atraparon! ¡Por favor! ¡No sabemos dónde está Deino y te prometo que es verdad! ¡Pero por favor! ¡No la hagas malo!" Explicó ella con mucha preocupación.

Buneary estaba muy alterada y asustada. Se podía ver su desesperación en sus ojos. Para nada quería que Maria ya no sufriera más de lo que ya estaba.

Simplemente no quería perder una amiga.

Mientras tanto, el Pokémon puso mucha atención de lo que dijo y como lo había dicho. No era claro si había funcionado las palabras de Buneary para convencerlo que no lo haga. Es difícil saberlo por su mirada sería y fría. Pero después de unos momentos, Bisharp retiro la cuchilla.

No dijo nada al respecto, solamente se retiró y fue hacia puerta para salir de la habitación. Los demás veían como se iba con una cara de miedo. Maria aún no podía estar tranquila hasta que Bisharp se fuera de la habitación.

Cuando ya se había ido de la habitación, Maria exhalo. Realmente creía que ya iba a morir en esos instantes en las cuchillas de aquel Pokémon, igual que el resto de sus amigos.

Skuntank fue a platicar con Machamp, lo que acaba de pasar

"¡¿Qué clase de Pokémon es ese?!" Preguntó Vulpix.

"No lo sé." Respondió Snivy. "Pero nunca vi un Pokémon comportarse así. Es... pertubador."

Incluso alguien como Snivy, no podía evitar sentir escalofríos en su cuerpo al recordar esa escena en su cerebro.

"Sabía que iba morir joven." Dijo Cubone, asumiendo lo peor.

"Nadie se va a morir." Dijo él. "Ninguno de nosotros."

"¿Entonces cómo vamos a salir de aquí?"

Entonces Buneary entro a la charla. "Deino puede rescatarnos."

"¿¡Rescatarnos!?" Pregunto Vulpix. "Lo dudo."

"Vamos Vulpix. Recuerda que de alguna manera nos ayuda."

"Cierto, pero recuerda que él no es el mas listo entre todo nosotros. Inclusive el mas tonto del todo el planeta."

Buneary se había olvidado completamente de ese pequeñito e importante detalle.

"Tiene razón, Vulpix." Dijo Maria. "No me mal interpretes, si él llegara a rescatarnos, yo estaría muy agradecida. Pero para que nos rescate faltaría que tenga un plan bien planificado y hacer cada paso con perfección. Dos que no tiene nuestro amigo."

Maria tenía muy buenos puntos y que no podia discutir. Si Deino llegara aquí a rescatarlos, terminaría capturado como el resto. Inclusive si tuviera un plan, lo más seguro que fuera para nada bueno y ni con exactitud.

Entonces el posible rescate de Deino fracase.

Así que no hay nadie más que Deino que pueda-. Pero en ese momento, Buneary abrió sus ojos abiertamente al recordar que sí había alguien mas.

"¿Qué tal Sneasel?" Preguntó ella.

Era cierto que la ladrona también estaba andado libre en alguna parte del castillo. Además Sneasel era muy lista y rápida que cualquier Pokémon haya visto. Así que ella sería la única esperanza que los rescate, exitosamente.

Incluso Maria y Vulpix, les parecía que ella fuera la indicada. "Sí, Sneasel es una buena opción." Dijo la periodista.

Pero claro, como hubo gente que le gustó aquella idea, hubo otra gente que no creían posible.

"Yo lo dudo." Dijo Cubone.

"¿Por qué? Sí ella nos ayudo llegar hasta aquí."

"Sí, con el único propósito para cumplir su propio objetivo."

"Pero ella-."

"Cubone tiene razón." Dijo Snivy y todos los demás pusieron atención. "A pesar de que nos ayudó y cooperó con nosotros. Pero al fin de cuentas, Sneasel lo hizo para cumplir el objetivo de acabar con la vida Mienshao."

"Cierto, pero sé que Sneasel hará lo correcto."

Snivy, no creía eso fuera a pasar. Como él y los demás vieron la expresión de odio de la ladrona cuando había contando su objetivo. Además si hubiera tenido éxito, no creía que ella viniera a rescatarlos, ya que la venganza nunca es buen. Mata el alma y la envenena.

"Espero que tienes razón. Realmente."

Nadie dijo nada al respecto, se quedaron callados y sin nada que decir. Parecía que iba a durar muchísimo ese momento de silencio hasta que entraron más Ingobernables a la sala.

Pero estos Ingobernables eran los más importantes. Gardevoir, Druddigon y la mas importante de ellos: Mienshao. Snivy y Cubone sabían quienes eran esos Pokémon y aunque el resto de sus amigos no lo sabían, tenían el presentimiento que esos tres no eran cualquiera.

La curiosidad de Maria hizo que preguntara a Snivy. "¿Quienes son ellos?"

"La de medio es Mienshao, la jefa de los Ingobernables. Los otros dos son Druddigon y Gardevoir. Sus manos derechas e izquierda."

Maria volvió a mirar a ellos. A Druddigon ya lo había visto, es más, él fue el primero que roció la insecticida al momento de huir. Le preocupaba mucho que tenga remordimiento hacia ella, pero solamente parecía molesto con ella y que no tuviera ningún deseo de vengarse.

Sin importar de su apariencia atemorizante y fuerte, Maria creía que no había llegado a ser unos de los miembros más importantes solo por fuerza, también por su inteligencia y obediencia. Aunque faltaba mucho por saber sobre él.

Gardevoir se veía muy elegante e inteligente, aunque misteriosa. Se preguntaba qué clase de Pokémon fuera ella, sus habilidades y su tipo. Hasta ahora sólo conocía los tipo planta, fuego, agua, normal, hielo, siniestro y dragón. Podía ser de tipo normal, pero no estaba muy segura.

Y finalmente Mienshao. No sabía que pensar sobre la líder de los Ingobernables. Ella tenía un aire como Gardevoir, pero era todo eso. Era muy difícil de leerla. Maria tenía que pensar su siguiente movimiento cuidadosamente. Porque puede que sea el último.

"¿Así que son ellos?" Preguntó Mienshao, mirando a los muchachos.

"Sí, son ellos." Afirmó Druddigon.

Cuando los tres llegaron dónde estaban nuestros héroes, Mienshao examinó a cada de ellos. Mientras tanto, Snivy y Vulpix mostraban una mirada hostil hacia ella. Cubone parecía calmado. Buneary estaba preocupada. Mario aún no despierta y Maria miraba a Mienshao, seriamente.

Al terminar de examinarlos, ella volvió con sus dos Ingobernables de confianza. No era claro cual era el motivo.

"¿Y qué piensas sobre ellos?" Preguntó Druddigon.

Ella dio una pequeña mirada a los chicos y luego volvió a mirarlos. "Parecen que son 'especiales'."

"¿¡Especiales!?"

Todos miraron a la dirección de la voz y vieron a Salazar que estaba recargándose en la entrada de la habitación.

"Tu." Dijo Maria, aún enojada tras que este le dispara en el hombro.

No solamente ella odiaba al sujeto, también los demás tienen una enemistad al criminal por sus acciones y reputación.

"Sí, soy yo."

"Sí, es él." Dijo Cubone.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Salazar a Maria de forma de burla.

Cada la palabra que dijera, hacía que Maria se enojara más con él. No posible soportar su presencia ni un momento y desearía que se perdiera y que no volviera a verlo jamás en su vida.

"Estaría mejor si pudiera golpearte en la cara." Dijo Maria

A pesar de que ella revelo sus intenciones, él no se preocupo para nada o dejarse provocarse. "Me gusta su actitud." Dijo Druddigon.

Gardevoir no dijo nada al respecto. Ese comentario no lo considera importante para el momento que estaban.

Mienshao volvió hablar con ellos. "Antes que nada." Entonces miró a Maria. "Quiero que me respondas unas preguntas."

"¿Yo?" Preguntó la humana.

"Sí." Afirmó Mienshao. "Te pido que seas honesta con nosotros y especialmente que no nos mientas."

Antes de decir algo, Maria miró brevemente a los demás Ingobernables y miró a Mienshao. "Supongo que no me muestre 'cooperativa' con ustedes, me van hacerme daño a mi o a los demás."

La líder de los Ingobernables no parecía sorprendida o algún expresión diferente. Solamente miraba fijamente a Maria. "Solamente si llegamos a un cierto punto." Admitió ella. "Pero yo pienso que eres un chica lista y que no nos dirás algo estupido."

Maria admitía que a diferencia de Salazar, Mienshao parecía herir alguien si realmente fuera necesario. Aunque no quería averiguar qué tan paciente era ella. Así que por el bien de ella y los demás, tenía que responder la preguntas. Sin importar que no quería.

"De acuerdo. Adelante"

"Muy bien." Dijo Mienshao. "Primera pregunta. ¿Quién eres?"

La pregunta era muy básica. Pero si Maria escapaba de aquí con vida, ellos sabrían su nombre. Aunque no estaba seguro que harían con ese conocimiento, pero sospechaba que no seria nada bueno. Pero de nuevo, no tenía opción.

"Maria Gómez."

"Ah, eres de la hermana de este." Dijo Mienshao, mientras apuntaba a Mario que todavía estaba inconsciente.

No esperaba que ellos supieran quien era Mario. Estaba muy sorprendida. "¿Cómo lo saben?"

"Uno de mis hombres investigó quien era ese mocoso y además su nombre salió en las noticias." Dijo Salazar

Tiene sentido lo que dice el traficante. Maria no se había dado cuenta de que su hermano había desaparecido cuando había viajado a Oaxaca por una semana y que había olvidado su teléfono en su departamento. Cuando había regresado, ya era muy tarde y se fue a dormir a su cama sin llamar a su familia o revisar las noticias.

"Segunda pregunta: ¿qué haces aquí? Es bastante obvio que buscabas a tu hermano, ¿pero cómo lograste encontrar el portal?"

Maria le contó todo lo que había hecho para encontrar el portal de bajo de la casa abandonada de su mundo. Pero lo único que no le contó que cuando descubrió el portal, estaba con Ricky. Compañero de trabajo.

La última vez que lo vio, era antes de atravesar el portal, pero antes que decirle que hacer si pasa algo al portal o que alguien pasará que no fuera ella o su hermano, que se fuera del lugar y llamara a los policías. Maria creía que todavía no saben que ella vino acompaña y que aun no lo han visto. Especialmente ya que Mienshao no parecía desconfiarla con lo que dijo.

"Ya veo. Pero dime una cosa. ¿Es verdad que tu sola venciste a Código Cero?"

El nombre Código Cero no le suena nada. Ademas no había una gran lista de Pokémon había derrotado ella sola. Ya que tenía ayuda del equipo de rescate o ellos mismos hacían el trabajo. Literalmente venció dos. Una que parecia a una nutria y al-.

Ella se sorprendió al saber quien era el Pokémon que la líder de los Ingobernables se refería.

"¡Me estas bromeando! ¡¿Aquel Pokémon?!"

Los demás de sus amigos se sorprendieron con la revelación. "¿¡Ese era Código Cero!?" Preguntó Buneary, muy sorprendida.

"Exacto." Afirmo Mienshao.

_Qué clase de nombre es ese para un Pokémon?_ Pensó Cubone.

Su nombre ya era un misterio resuelto. Por lo menos. Pero Maria se preocupó que le hicieran algo a ella y a los demás por haber derrotado. Aunque no sentía realmente que lo haya derrotado sola, sus amigos ayudaron en lo que podían.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Maria.

"Uno de los nuestros observó la batalla que tuvieron con Código Cero." Respondió Mienshao.

La Ingobernabilidad que observó toda la batalla que nuestros héroes combatían al Código Cero, era Skuntank. Ella no había ido del todo y vio todos a una distancia segura. Cuando había terminado, ella estaba sorprendida con las acciones de la humana y como alguien como él fue derrotado.

Así que ella fue a informar a Mienshao sobre esto, ya que quería que Gardevoir recibiera su merecído por sus acciones y mostrar que tuvo la razón. Pero cuando le contó todo eso, los demás no la creyeron. No hasta que lo encontraron muy lastimado en las afueras del castillo. Aún así Mienshao no la creerá hasta que la pregunta la humana personalmente.

"¿Y bien?"

"Sí."

No se sabía si Mienshao creía en Maria. Tenía la mirada de alguien jugando Póker. Le preocupaba mucho, ya que siendo líder de los Ingobernables. Podía ordenar lo que sea y le atemorizaba que aquella orden eran que los torturen o los maten.

"Pareces que dices la verdad." Dijo Mienshao, finalmente. Luego miró a al equipo de rescate al terminar con el interrogatorio con Maria. "Ahora con el siguiente asunto."

"Si recordarán que había dicho que ustedes son especiales. ¿Saben porque?"

"¿Porque nos lo dicen en la escuela?" Preguntó Buneary, obviamente no era la respuesta correcta.

Mienshao ignoró aquella respuesta y siguió hablando. "Por haber llegado lejos. Déjame que te lo explique. Verás, a los Pokémon que capturamos, siempre optan por escapar por la entrada y enfrentar a los guardias. Como ustedes, fracasaron y recibieron las 'consecuencias'. Pero a diferencia de ellos. Decidieron ir al laboratorio y usar las esferas escape para salir de aquí. Ambas apuestas son muy riesgosas. Aunque en su caso, pensaron muy bien su movimiento y evitaron batallas innecesarias para evitar que los encuentren y gastar energías. Cuando ustedes se enfrentaron a los nuestros con mucho valor y utilizaron los objetos inteligentemente. Por eso son especiales."

Los puntos eran muy acertados. Personas normales o corrientes no lo habían conseguido llegar hasta este punto. Snivy admitía que a pesar de no ser un buen equipo de rescate, casi lograron escapar, aunque desearía que fuere sido el caso.

"Y eso que hoy es nuestro primer día." Dijo Buneary y los demás Ingobernables miraron a ellos muy sorprendidos.

Realmente no esperaban escuchar eso y no lo podían creer. Buneary pensó que siendo de los Ingobernables, una potente facción y tener la fama de siendo los más malos, debe ser un golpe bajo para ellos al no poder atraparlos. Especialmente que Salazar los atrapó.

"¿Estás bromeando?" Preguntó Skuntank, desconcertada.

"No."

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Salazar empezó a reírse como loco.

"¡Jajajaja! ¡No lo puede creer! ¡Jajaja! ¡Realmente estos mocosos-! ¡Jajaja!"

"¡Tu cállate!" Grito Stuntank.

"¡No puedo y no quiero! ¡Realmente es chistoso!" Dijo Salazar.

Ella solamente gruño al saber que no podia hacer nada. Especialmente que se metería en problemas al intentar callarlo. Tras parar de reír, Mienshao regreso con la platica con el equipo de rescate.

"De todas maneras, es muy impresionante sus esfuerzos y por eso me gustaría invito a unir a los Ingobernables."

Tras oír esto, todos nuestros héroes se sorprendieron al escuchar la proposición de Mienshao. No podían creer que a pesar de todas sus acciones, ella les invitara a ser Ingobernables.

"¿¡Qué!?" Preguntó Cubone, muy sorprendido.

"Como lo oyeron. Demostraron una gran habilidad y ser bastante inteligentes para ser un Ingobernable."

Esta era la cuestión. Había ocasiones que los Ingobernables vencían a Pokémon que se requirió sus esfuerzos, también dependiendo sus edades y analizando las personalidades, les ofrecen reclutamiento a su banda.

Un gran ejemplo era Machamp y Gardevoir que fueron reclutados de esta manera. Aunque también se podia unirse voluntariamente si los desean, como Skuntank, Druddigon e inclusive a Mienshao en sus primeros días.

"¿Realmente creen que acepten?" Preguntó Salazar. "Si fuera tú los sacaría del mapa. Permanente. Especialmente la periodista."

Maria se lo esperaba. La Cruz Negra tiene fama de eliminar a todos los chismosos y periodista que supiera algo de sus´negocios´.

"La humana nos puede ser util." Dijo Mienshao.

"¿Cómo, si puedo saber?" Preguntó Maria

"En mejorar la poción de transformación."

Ella sabía a que se estaba refiriendo. La iban a transformar en Pokémon, igual que su hermano.

Buneary se preguntó así misma que clase de Pokémon se convertirá Maria. Pueda ser un Oshawott, Dewott o cualquier Pokémon de tipo agua.

"Ademas si aceptan, serán perdonados y estarán absueltos de los problemas que causaron." Explico ella. "Pero claro si no tienen ninguna intención de cumplir su lealtad a los Ingobernables o que alguno de ustedes se niegue la invitación. Serán castigados."

Entonces hubo un silencio, mientras que Mienshao les miró a cada uno miembros del equipo de rescate. "¿Qué deciden?"

La humana reflexionó sobre todo esto. Esa invitación está para cada uno de sus amigos y uno de ellos solo podía decir sí o no. Obviamente Maria no tenía que decidir, pero si le daban la opción, preferiría morir antes de aceptarlo. Y sabía que los demás también lo rechazarían... o no... Una vez que lo pensaba mejor, nadie tiene deseos de morir. ¿Serían capaz alguno de ellos de aceptar solo para vivir? No quería que les pasara nada malo, pero tampoco que les uniera al grupo que les hizo la noche a muy miserable.

Así que Maria miró a los demás y esperando sus respuestas.

"No lo aceptó." Dijo Snivy, siendo el primero en hablar. "Creamos a al equipo de rescate para ayudar a los Pokémon y defenderlos como sujetos como ustedes."

Entonces la imagen de Azurill a punto de ser lastimado por unos matones le llegó a su mente. El había prometido ayudar a quien sea y pelear a quienes quieran lastimar a los demás por sus fines malignos. Si aceptara; sería traicionar a su sueño, a su código, a sus amigos y su familia. No podía y no quería.

"Entrene toda mi vida y me prepare para este momento para cumplir mis sueños. No lo voy aceptar."

Era de esperarse alguien como Snivy que niegue el trato de Mienshao y Maria estaba feliz que sea leal a sus deseos y al equipo de rescate.

"Y yo tampoco." Dijo Buneary, determinada. "Mi padre era un miembro del equipo de rescate y luchó contra ustedes para ayudar a los demás. Por él decidí crear al equipo de rescate junto con Snivy y ayudar a quien sea. Sin importar el tipo del problema (grande o pequeño). Incluso si tendría que pelear en contra de ustedes, que así sea."

Ya eran dos que negaron que rechazaron la propuesta de Mienshao. A pesar de ser un Pokémon amable y amistosa. No le gustaba que los Ingobernables lastimen a los demás. Especialmente que son responsables de la muerte del amigo de Lopunny y quien también era el padre de Sneasel.

"Bueno, yo solamente aceptaría para asegurar mi vida." Dijo Cubone. "Pero... el hecho que no confío en ustedes para nada y que sé al aceptarlo, sería muy malo. Así que yo también."

A pesar que Cubone no era como Snivy o Buneary. Siempre su lado bueno hacia tomar la mejor decisión y que nunca los traicionaría, ni siquiera por conseguir todos los Poké en el mundo.

Ahora son tres y se esperaba que Vulpix también dijera que no. Pero la sorpresa era que no dijo nada. Estaba inusualmente callada, pero pensativa. Eso no era buena señal. ¿Realmente estaba considerando en unirse a ellos?

"¿Vulpix?" Preguntó Buneary, muy preocupada.

Ella no respondió a la pregunta. "¿No me digas que realmente vas aceptar la propuesta de aquella bruja?" Preguntó Maria.

Otra vez no hubo respuesta. Eso causó que los demás se preocupen mucho más. Mienshao camino hacia ella y se arrodilló para hablar directamente con ella.

"He visto muchos Pokémon con la misma mirada que tú. No eres alguien quien obedece órdenes y hacer las cosas a tu manera. Y puedo decir que si unes a nosotros, harás lo que quieras y tendrás lo que quieras."

Vulpix miró a Mienshao. "¿Todo lo que quiera hacer? ¿Y todo lo que quiera?"

"Sí."

No hubo una respuesta inmediata y era claro que estaba esperando, pero todos estaban en suspendo. Buneary no quería que su amiga aceptara. No podía imaginarlo. Mientras tanto miraban con mucha atención, sinceramente ya pensaban que Vulpix podía aceptar.

Finalmente ella habló. "No hay trato."

Al escuchar la respuesta, Buneary se tranquilizo por completo y sonrio al saber su mejor amiga había negado el trato de Mienshao. Los demás siguieron poniendo atención a todo esto.

"¿Realmente no lo vas a aceptar?" Preguntó Mienshao.

"No voy a negar que a mi me gusta y hacer lo que se me regalada gana. Pero obedecer ordenes de la cola de planta que obedecer tus ordenes. Ademas tras que ustedes me hicieron y que ese extraño Pokémon casi me mata. ¿Realmente creen que voy a olvidar y perdónalos? Están muy equivocados. Así que adelante lo que vayan hacer con nosotros, porque no quiero perder el tiempo en escuchar las estupideces que salen tu boca."

Eso confirmaba completamente que Vulpix nunca se unirá a los Ingobernables sin importar que ellos le persuaden. Vulpix no era una de las personas que perdona tan fácilmente. Y mucho más razón con lo que ella tuvo que pasar.

Snivy y Maria estaban contentos que ella tomo la decisión correcta: Cubone solamente deseaba que lo hubiera dicho antes para salvarse del suspendo. Casi se lo creía. Mienshao estaba decepcionada, pero no sorprendida.

Ella alejo del grupo y dando la espalda a ellos. "¿Esa es su decisión?"

"Sí." Afirmo Snivy. "¿Ahora qué vas a hacer con nosotros?"

"Muy sencillo. Los meteremos de nuevo a los calabozos."

Snivy sabía que era muy extraño. Después de lo que hicieron y que los llevaran a los calabozos donde estaban anteriormente. No tenia sentido ponerlos de nuevo, a no ser que tuviera un propósito. Pero siendo de los Ingobernables, no sera nada bueno.

"¿Solo eso?"

"Sí, pero antes de hacerlo, tenemos que hacer una advertencia."

"¿Qué clase de advertencia?"

Mienshao miro hacia atrás con una mirada fría. "Uno de ustedes van a morir."

Eso causo que los cinco se sorprendieran y se asustaran. "¿¡Qué!?" Preguntó Vulpix, impactada con la noticia.

"¿¡Estas loca!?" Preguntó Maria, enfadada con ella.

La Ingobernable voltio su cuerpo delante de ellos para hablarles de una manera directa y adecuada a su personalidad. "Ustedes causaron muchos problemas a nosotros. Los hubiéramos perdonado si ustedes aceptaron. Créeme. Pero respecto su decisión y no pienso pasar el resto de la noche convenciendo lo contrario."

"¿Pero para qué sirve matar uno de nosotros?" Preguntó Snivy.

"Ya se los dije: como advertencia. Necesitamos que sepan que la próxima que intenten escapar, los van a pagar con su vida. Y como un buen ejemplo, eso le va pasar a uno de ustedes para que ya lo sepan de antemano."

Ahora ya tenía sentido. Pero eso no lo quitaba lo malo. Maria no quería que alguien de sus amigos dejaren de vivir. Con el poco tiempo que tenían junto, les agarro cariño a cada uno del equipo de rescate. Si pudiera hacer al respecto, lo haría, pero estaba obligada a ver.

"¿A quién de nosotros vas a hacer- lo que dijiste vas a hacer?" Preguntó Buneary, muy preocupada.

"Eso esta a su decisión."

La verdad, ninguno de ellos quería decir quién va a la tumba. Aunque tampoco se atrevían a decir 'yo'. Especialmente Snivy. Bueno, él estaba dispuesto arriesgar su vida por los demás. Por supuesto si llegara decidir quien sera al quien tenga la cita con la muerte, él se ofrecería. ¿Pero cuando ya no estuviera con ellos, qué harán?

Cualquiera de ellos eran muy inteligentes, valientes y con buenas ideas, pero no tenían la disciplina y la calma para hacerlo. La única que podia remplazarlo como líder era Maria, pero lo más probable que la encierren en la misma celda que estaba Mario.

Así que cualquier modo, otro escape se veía imposible y Snivy ya no podia pensar en otras ideas. Realmente no había esperanza. Solo deseaba que Deino no sea atrapado.

Entonces Cubone hablo. "Las damas primeros."

Inmediatamente los demás lo miraron, pero las chicas estaban enfadadas o sorprendidas.

"¡¿A qué te refieres Cubone?!" Preguntó Vulpix, enojada.

"¡Solo bromeaba!"

"Ahhh. ¡¿Te parece buen momento para hacer bromas?!"

"Ni modo que lo haga después que lo haga después de muerto."

Pero entonces la puerta se empezó abrir lentamente. Bisharse dio cuenta de eso, pero no paso nadie y no parecía que hubiera alguien espiando o algo por el estilo. Así que siguió prestando atención al asunto presente.

"Tiene un punto." Decía Buneary.

"¿Ahora estas de su parte?" Preguntó Vulpix.

Sin que nadie lo notaba. En una pared se veía que empezaba a haber marcas profundas, como si estuviera clavando. El detalla era que aumentaba esas misma marcas, pero a dirección arriba.

"Solamente sobre los chistes antes de morir."

"De todas maneras no puedes decir estos chistes, especialmente con una dama."

"¿Cuál dama?" Preguntó Cubone, causando que Vulpix se enojara aún más con el.

Luego en el filo de la parte superior de arriba, se empezaba a caer polvo, aún más hacia una dirección.

Entonces Gardevoir sintió la presencia un disturbio a gracias de sus poderes psíquicos. Druddigon notó la expresión de su compañera.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó él.

"Alguien está aquí."

Al mismo tiempo que ella dijo eso, se dejó de caer polvo. Después una cosa esfera cayó directamente en el centro.

Druddigon noto eso y lo que único que pudo hacer era avisarles. "¡Una esfera!"

Al momento de caer la esfera se activó y todo se paralizaron. Snivy que se trataba de la esfera petrificador. Hace que todos los Pokémon de esta sala se paralice y eso lo que paso.

"¿¡Qué esta pasando!?" Preguntó Salazar, muy alterado.

"¡Es una esfera petrificador!" Dijo Druddigon.

"¿¡Pero quién fue!?" Preguntó Machamp.

Todos miraron alrededor para buscar el responsable, pero era inútil, nadie lo podia encontrar. Ni siquiera nuestros héroes.

Snivy guardaba la calma en todo momento. Sabía a quien sea que lo haya hecho, tenía que ser alguien listo. Obviamente no era Deino y solo tenia un nombre en mente.

"Sneasel." Dijo el lidér del equipo de rescate.

Los demás de sus amigos lo miraron a ver. Tenia razón, si alguien tenia que haber hecho eso, era la ladrona.

"Exactamente."

Todos miraron al frente y arriba. Se dispersó el polvo desde el filo y luego cayo al suelo. Luego de repente hubo un destello azul y revelo a Sneasel.

Buneary grito el nombre de la ladrona con sorpresa y alegría. Los demás también estaba sorprendidos de verla aquí. Aun más del hecho que estaba invisible. Sin importar que ya vio mucho, Maria no paraba de sorprenderse.

"¿¡Usaste una esfera invisible, no es así?!" Preguntó Druddigon

Ella no respondió, pero acertó. La esfera invisible hace el usuario y a un compañero, a ser invisibles para todos los Pokémon. Era un objeto bastante extraño y realmente util para escapar o infiltrarse a un lugar sin que el Pokémon se diera cuenta.

Un Pokémon como Sneasel, era de esperarse que tuviera esa esfera en sus garras. Aunque era extraño como ella consiguió una tras que se separaran.

"¿¡Qué haces aqui!?" Preguntó Stuntank, muy enojada.

"¿¡Viniste a rescatarnos!?" Preguntó Buneary.

Esta era la esperanza que necesitaban. Sabía que Sneasel haría lo correcto y vendría a rescatarlos a todos.

Pero poco segundos después, Sneasel no se movió y parecía ignorarla. Buneary estaba empezando a preocuparse.

"¿Sneasel?"

Tampoco respondió. Su rostro mostraba una miraba fría, una mirada que apuntaba a Mienshao con desprecios y enojo. Luego avanzó hacia ella que aún estaba paralizada por la esfera.

"Finalmente te veo personalmente, Mienshao." Dijo Sneasel

Mienshao no mostraba preocupación o enojo por la ladrona, pero curiosidad del estado de ánimo y su identidad. Sabía que era una ladrona, pero desconocía mucha información sobre ella.

"Claramente. ¿Pero con quién tengo el placer de conocer?" Preguntó Mienshao.

"Deja con tus tonterías. Sabes lo que yo hago aquí."

"Lo siento, cariño. Pero no suelo importar sobre... pequeñas molestias."

Salazar no pudo evitar, pero reírse. Aunque hizo que la ladrona se enojara aún más, pero luego miró a su enemiga. Había causado muchos problemas a su organización por mucho tiempo y la líder solamente le llama molestia.

Luego se tranquilizó un poco. "Tal vez no sepas sobre mi. Pero tal vez sobre mi padre."

La líder empezó a pensar a quien se estaba refiriendo. Había conocido a muchos Weavile en su vida, incluso había varios a su disposición, así que era difícil saber quién era.

"Tendrás que ser específica para que yo sepa a quien te refieres."

"De acuerdo. ¿El equipo Oran te suena familiar?"

Ella no dijo nada. Pero nombre sí le sonó familiar, pero aún no podía recordar más a fondo. Debió haber sido un mal día o uno sin importancia para haberlo olvidado.

"Si no, déjame que te refresque la memoria. El equipo Oran tenía la misión de atraparte y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos. No pudieron vencerte a ti y a tus colegas. Dos miembros del equipo de rescate pudieron escapar, pero un Ursaring y... mi padre. No tuvieron tanta suerte como ellos."

Luego Sneasel se enojo aún más. "Entonces se te ocurrió la 'grandiosa' idea de que uno de ellos se muriera enterado vivo. Mi... padre era aquel Pokémon que... murió."

Ahora Mienshao recordaba todo. Hace seis años había enfrentado a ellos con sus aliados cuando no era la líder de los Ingobernables. Le sorprendía que Weavile era el quien se murió, apostaba que ese Ursaring iba ser aquel Pokémon que corriera esa mala suerte.

"Desde que murió, solo tuve un objetivo: matar al responsable. Y por fin te encontré."

Dejo muy en claro sus intenciones a Mienshao. Sus subordinados no les gustaba aquella situación. Sin tener ninguna oportunidad de moverse y hacer algo para proteger a su líder, les molestaba y algunos intentaban inútilmente moverse.

Mienshao no estaba preocupada, enojada o cualquier sentimiento que muestre rencor. Snivy se preguntaba como ella podia estar tan tranquila.

"¡Si la matas, te vas a arrepentir!" Dijo Druddigon.

"¿¡Por qué debería!?" Preguntó ella, con enojo en sus ojos.

"Muy simple." Dijo Gardevoir. "Si lo haces, serás perseguida por nosotros hasta que seas eliminada por completo."

"Buen aviso. ¡Si realmente me importa!" Luego miro a Mienshao. "¡Estes es tu final!"

Sneasel alzó su garra arriba y preparada para hacer un ataque fatal a Mienshao. Buneary no le gustaba a como iba esto, igual que los demás. No quería que la ladrona lo hiciera, no solamente por la vida de la Ingobernable, sino porque era incorrecto y la perdería por siempre.

"¡No lo hagas!" Grito Buneary, desesperada.

"¡No interfieras!" Dijo Sneasel, que la miro por unos instantes y luego volvería con Mienshao. "¿¡Ultimas palabras!?"

Los del equipo de rescate y Maria estaban muy atentos a lo que estaban presenciando. Los Ingobernables que estaban enojados y preocupados. Al momento que lo hiciera, seria lo mas imperdonable que un Pokémon seria capaz.

Finalmente Mienshao hablo. "Al menos eres más inteligenteque tu padre."

Esas palabras hicieron que Sneasel se detuviera, ya que consideraba su padre bastante astuto. "¿¡A qué te refieres!?"

"Buena, sí era inteligente y muy bueno a la hora pelear. Incluso me venció limpiamente tras que yo venciera a sus dos de sus amigo. Su único error fue darme por vencida. Un costoso error que termino pagando. Y tu me vas a matar, aprovechando que yo y mis subordinados estamos paralizados. Eso demuestra lo inteligente que eres. Ahora haz lo que tengas que hacer."

Eso demostraba que Mienshao no tenia miedo a la muerte y que admitía que había perdido sin ninguna excuso. No podían estar mas que sorprendidos que aun siguiera con calma y que no tratara de liberarse.

Sneasel no dijo nada al respecto. No le encantaba como Mienshao hablaba de su padre como si fuera digno pronuncionar su nombre.

Pero antes que nada, empezó a reflexionar al respecto. Algo sentía mal, ha esperado tanto para este momento, pero aquel sentimiento lo impidió hacer su movimiento final.

No era por misericordia o por lastima. Ella quería acabarla con su vida, pero no de ese modo. Quería que sufriera, que al momento de matarla se sintiera satisfecha su sed de venganza y honrar a su padre.

Penso por unos momentos como se debería. Entonces con una mirara seria miro a Mienshao y la golpeo. El golpe no era fuerte para lastimarla, pero lo suficiente para que ella se liberara del efecto de la esfera. La única forma que un Pokémon se liberara del efecto de la esfera petrificador, era por un cierto tiempo o que fuera golpeado, sin importar que clase de ataque que reciba.

Al momento de liberarse, Mienshao empezó a preguntarse, mientras que los demás estaban sorprendidos y confusos. Claramente ella aun tenia intenciones de matarla y no había dicho algo u ofrecido para que la perdonen su vida.

Sabía que ella estaba planeando algo, o sino no la liberaría. Aunque ese dichoso plan no era muy bueno.

"¿Ahora puedo preguntar del porque de este cambio?" Preguntó Mienshao.

"Lo pensé un poco mejor. Te mataré como es debido." Dijo Sneasel. "Te voy a derrotar como lo hizo mi padre. Limpiamente. Cuando lo haga, me asegure de terminar contigo."

Esa decisión era muy estupida, ya que Sneasel no podía derrotarla y todos lo sabían muy bien. Los Ingobernables pararon de intentar liberarse al saber que Mienshao lo tiene bajo control.

Nuestros héroes por el otro lado estaban preocupados por la ladrona a pesar de sus intenciones. Pero entre todos ellos, Buneary era la persona que estaba mas preocupada.

"¡Sneasel, huye!" Grito Buneary.

"¡No, liberanos!" Gritó Cubone, haciendo que sus amigos lo miren "¡Ella esta aquí! ¡Que nos libere!"

Era de las pocas ocasiones que Vulpix estaba de acuerdo con Cubone. Sneasel vino hasta acá y que por lo menos tuviese la molestia de liberarlos. Mientras que Maria y Snivy estaban mas atentos a la situación.

La ladrona no les presto atención, mientras que tenia sus ojos en Mienshao en todo momento.

Snivy pensaba que Sneasel no tenia la intención de ayudarlos. Sin importar si le exigiera. Si la ladrona triunfara y consiguiera aniquilarla, sabría seria el final del Pokémon que conocían. Ya que como dijo Mario: la venganza nunca es buena. Mata el alma y la envenena. Porque el camino de la venganza hace que cambie una persona.

El enojo se convierte en desprecio. El desprecio contamina el alma. El alma corrompida destruye el corazón. El corazón destruido es reemplazado por la oscuridad. Y así la persona muere y renace una. Una alma hecha por el odio.

Buneary no puede hacer nada. Nadie de sus amigos pueden. Excepto ver esta batalla.

"Esta bien." Dijo Mienshao, mientras que caminaba a una area que estuviera alejado de los demás y que fuera extenso. Perfecto para la batalla. "Pero sere clara contigo. Te vas a arrepentir."

Sneasel no dijo nada. No le importaba sus palabras y quería derrotarla en cuanto antes. Así que ella también se puso delante de la Ingobernable por unos tres metros de distancia.

_Esto es por ti padre. _Pensó Sneasel, preparada para el combate.

Mienshao se preparo con una posición de defensa. Snivy estaba intrigado como sera el estilo de batalla de la Ingobernable y sus movimientos. Como luchador y líder, no podia estar mas curioso, pero aun tranquilo.

Los dos se miraron entre si hasta que Sneasel ataco a Mienshao con corte. Ella le evadió fácilmente. La ladrona estaba sorprendida que con tanta facilidad lo haya esquivado, causando que se enojara y la atacara con golpes furias. Como anteriormente lo esquivo y así otra dos veces.

"Creí que serías mas que una molestia." Dijo Mienshao, mientras que aun evadía con gracia.

Sneasel se enfureció aun mas y ataco con corte. Mienshao lo evadió, pero esta ocasión contraataco con fuerza palma. El poder del ataque hizo que sea lanzada hasta la pared.

"¡Sneasel!" Gritó Buneary.

A pesar del inmenso poder del ataque y haber chocado brutalmente en la pared, ella se levanto, pero con problemas.

Aunque Mienshao no haya demostrado mucho de sus habilidades, fue lo suficiente para demostrar la buena que es. Ni siquiera parecía esforzarse. Ese detalle le molestaba mucho a la ladrona que atacó con rayo de hielo directamente.

La Ingobernable saltó hacia atrás. Sneasel corrió a la izquierda y usó el mismo movimiento. En esta ocasión se agachó sin problemas y la ladrona saltó para atacar con corte. Ella agarró el brazo del atacante y lanzó al suelo.

Ella trato de levantarse del suelo, pero Mienshao tenía su pata encima de la cabeza de la ladrona, dejando inmovilizada.

"Déjame que te pregunte algo. ¿Cuando querías vencerme, tenía una idea diferente en mente que esto?"

Sneasel se molestaba como la estaba tratando. Haciendo que se sintiera como una inútil.

"Debes estar muy decepcionada." Dijo Mienshao. "Porque lo estoy y si él estuviera aquí, el también estuviera"

"¡Piérdete!" Interrumpió Sneasel, antes que Mienshao presionará su cabeza con un poco más de fuerza.

Entonces Sneasel trato usar rayo de hielo para congelar una pierna y para liberarse. Mienshao lo noto y la pateó en el estomago que mandó volando por el suelo.

Luego Mienshao atacó con esfera aural, Sneasel lo vio y evitó el ataque, pero el fuerza del impacto hizo que sea impulsada y que cayera al suelo. Sneasel alzo la mirada en Mienshao, quien no estaba cansado o con una herida en su cuerpo. No podía creer que los últimos seis años de su propio entrenamiento ni le funciona para nada.

Se enfureció con ese detalle y siguió atacando a Mienshao. Mientras tanto, nuestros héroes observaban la batalla- no. La paliza que la Ingobernable hacía la ladrona. Sabían que si seguía así, ella perdería.

"¿Por qué pelea de esa manera?" Preguntó Buneary a sus amigos.

Ellos sabía a que se estaba refiriendo. El tiempo que Sneasel estaba con ellos, demostró ser astuta y ágil en las batallas. Aprovechando cualquier cosa para tener la victoria. Pero en esta ocasión, ella pelea como una salvaje. Solo queriendo atacarla sin parar.

Eso era más que claro, ya que no utilizo agilidad o hacer una maniobra con el rayo de hielo. Además con cada minuto, ella se frustraba más y se enoja, haciendo que la ira la domine.

"Finalmente la libero." Dijo Snivy, atrayendo la atención de sus amigos.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Maria.

"Es simple. Desde que murió su padre, ella busca a Mienshao todos eso años para vengarlo. Pero ese tiempo debió haber guardado esa ira, sin liberarla hasta ahora. Esta dejando que eso la controle su juicio y sus acciones."

Maria lo entendía. Recordaba que un mal día para ella y su familia, había pateado un bote de basura y grito de rabia. Luego su madre la habían tranquilizado y diciendo que estaba bien, necesitaba desaguarse y liberar tensión. Unos momentos después se tranquilizó y volvió en si.

Era bueno quitar toda la frustración, pero en el momento adecuado y con algo. Pero el problema era que como ha dic Snivy, Sneasel nunca se desahogó y la está liberando en el peor momento.

"Si sigue así, la derrota de Sneasel está garantizada."

Incluso si empezara a usar la cabeza, aún perdería. Ya recibió bastante daño para seguir en la batalla o para cambiar a su favor. Sneasel está perdida.

Regresando al combate, Sneasel caía al suelo de nuevo tras haber recibido. Ella le costaba trabajo para levantarse con el dolor de su cuerpo.

"¿Puedes rendirte? Tengo muchas cosas que atender y no quiero perder mi tiempo con 'basura'."

Tras escucharlo ella se levantó del suelo y atacó con rayo de hielo. Mienshao atacó con aura esfera, antes que la ladrona pudiera hacer el ataque. Ella fue lanzada por el ataque y cayó muy mal.

"¡Sneasel, corre!" Buneary gritó, muy preocupada.

"¡Cállate!" Decía Sneasel, mientras que se dirigía hacia Miensha, pero con problemas.

Al principio se arrastró y luego terminó parándose. Trataba de ir hacia Mienshao con toda velocidad, pero su cuerpo debilitado hacía que sea lento. Cuando la alcanzó a Mienshao, atacó con golpes furias. Pero sus ataques eran lentos que Mienshao los esquivaba con solo dar un paso atrás con cada ataque.

Esto daba mucha lástima. Sneasel tratando de pelear, cuando esta ya perdió. Nuestros héroes no sabían que decir al respecto. Era muy triste que no podían hacer algo y únicamente podían hacer es ver esta triste escena.

Entonces Mienshao agarro el brazo izquierdo de Sneasel y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago. Ella terminó cayó en el suelo en rodillas, mientras que tosía. Luego alzó a la ladrona para mirarla bien.

Ella parecía que había caído desmayada. "Se acabó." Dijo Mienshao, de todas maneras.

Unos cinco segundos después, Sneasel de manera sorpresiva ataca a Mienshao en su cara. La ingobernable se toco mejilla izquierda y ademas el daño era muy bajo. Literalmente un rasguño.

"Nada mal." Dijo ella, tranquila.

En ese instante usa fuerza palma que lanzó volando brutal mente hacia gran ventana de forma rectangular. La mencionada ventana se empezó agrietarse, aunque no se dio importancia.

Sneasel ya estaba en un punto que ya no podía levantarse. Su herido cuerpo se lo impedía, sentía que su cabeza le pesaba, estaba muy atontada y mareada. Trato de mirar a Mienshao, pero tenía problemas.

No lo podia creer. Ella fallo. Todos esos años a la basura. Lo peor era que no pudo vengar a su padre.

Luego agarró del pescuezo y la levantó. Sneasel no podía hablar y ni pelear, estaba su merced.

"Debiste haberme acabado cuando tuviste la oportunidad. Aunque claro nunca hubo esa oportunidad."

No entendía a lo que se refería hasta que vio a Gardevoir moverse. No comprendía como ella podía moverse, si se había afectado por la esfera. Luego vio que ella tenia un pañuelo evasión en su mano izquierda. Haciendo que esquivo los efecto de objetos arrojadizos, como la esfera que uso.

Fue muy descuidada, debió haberlo sospechado desde el principio que uno de sus subordinados tuviera ese objeto, especialmente uno de los mejores Ingobernables.

Eso significa que aunque quisiera acabarla con ella desde antes, Gardevoir hubiera intervenido. Nunca podía cumplir su objetivo.

"¡Por favor! ¡No le hagas más daño!" Pidió Buneary, muy preocupada.

Después de todo, Sneasel se sorprendía que ella aún estuviera preocupada. Aún después como la trato y a sus amigos. Hablando de ellos, no dijeron nada, pero estaban preocupados y atentos. Por ella.

"¡Ya ganaste! ¡Déjala en paz!"

Mienshao volteó a mirar con una mirada seria a Buneary. "Ya no veo necesario para seguir atacando a ella."

Ella bajo su brazo lentamente su brazo. Buneary pensó que ya terminó y se había calmado. Entonces Mienshao choco a Sneasel con la ventana, haciendo que se agrietara aún más.

Buneary estaba muy impactado por el repentino acción. "¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!"

"Ella hizo su decisión." Dijo Mienshao, chocándola de nuevo con la ventana, agrietándose a un punto que no podía ver la tormenta de haya fuera.

Entonces miró a Sneasel por una última vez. "Ahora muere con ella."

Esta vez que volvió hacerlo, rompió la ventana y la soltó.

"¡No!" Grito Buneary, al ver que Sneasel cayó afuera del castillo y hacia su muerte.

Los demás se quedaron más que impactado por lo que acaban de presenciar. No podían creer lo que acaba de pasar y se quedaron sin palabras. Incluso algunos de los Ingobernables que no estaban... acostumbrados a presenciar algo así.

Buneary empezó a soltar lágrimas por la ladrona. Era la primera vez que sus amigos la veían así. Siempre ha sido positiva y alegre, era difícil imaginarse así a una persona como ella.

"Buneary." Dijo Vulpix, preocupada.

Entonces Snivy miró a Mienshao. Muy enojado con ella. "¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

Mienshao volteó a Snivy, tras que su cara se había iluminado por el rayo. El poderoso viento invadió la gran sala, pero no le importó.

"Ella quería matarme. Eso no lo perdonó." Dijo Mienshao.

"¿Por eso no lo hiciste el mismo trato que nosotros?"

"Sí, y además su odio hacia mi era demasiado. Si la dejaba vivir, ser de nuevo un problema para nosotros. Algo que no estoy dispuesto a permitir."

Mientras tanto, Gardevoir liberó a su compañero Druddigon del efecto de la esfera y luego hizo lo mismo con otros dos Ingobernables menores. Ahí les ordeno que liberaran a los demás.

Cubone, sabía que si alguna manera se hubieran liberado de sus ataduras, podrían salir de la sala sin problemas. Pero esa opción se quedó en el olvido.

"Y eso les pasara a unos de ustedes." Dijo Salazar, tras se liberado y con una sonrisa.

Ahora recordaron que al momento que atrapen a Deino, un Pokémon del equipo de rescate va a tener el mismo destino que Sneasel. Simplemente no podían perder alguien más. Todos ellos se conocían desde mucho, no podían imaginar uno de ellos... no podían. Ya sufrían por Sneasel.

En ese momento habló Mienshao. "Ya no es necesario que muera uno de ellos."

El equipo- No, casi todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso. Incluso Salazar miró a Mienshao, confundido. "Perdón."

"La única razón para que aniquilar a uno de ellos, era para que supieran lo que somos capaces de hacer. Pero lo que acaba de pasar. Ya se les quedó claro."

Maria, se alivió un poco. Por lo menos nadie más tendría que morir. Pero preferiría que Sneasel no se muriera. Nadie.

"Yo los mataría. Pero es tu problema, no mío."

Hubo un momento de silencio. Había pasado mucho en lo poco tiempo que tenían al estar atados. Maria no sabía si unir a Buneary a llorar o unir a Snivy para estar en enojada con los Ingobernables. Inclusive guardar silencio como Cubone y Vulpix.

Era muy reprimente la situación actualmente.

"Eso sí es una sorpresa." Esa palabra que dijo Mienshao, hizo que atrajera la atención de Maria.

"¿Qué sorpresa?" Preguntó Maria.

"¡El humano!" Dijo Skuntank. "¡Se ha escapado!"

Maria, inmediatamente miro al tronco al que estaba atado su hermano y no estaba. No entendía. ¿Cómo había logrado escapar si estaba inconsciente y bien atado?

Lo único que quedaba eran las cuerdas, pero habían sido cortadas por algo. ¿Con qué los corto? Si Mario no tenia nada y seguramente les había quitado los objetos.

Con excepción que tenia era aquella concha en su pecho. No creía que pudiera cortar con eso. Pero Mienshao había preguntado si le habían quitado aquella concha y uno de ellos dijo 'ups'.

Lo que Maria no sabía es que la concha es usada como armas por los Oshawott y que puede cortar lo que sea.

"¡Ese mocoso debió haber despertado y aprovecho que esa Sneasel batallaba contra ella para escaparse!" Dijo Druddigon, enojado.

Eso tenia sentido. Maria estaba feliz. Su hermano estaba libre.

Entonces esa felicidad no duro mucho, ya que Mienshao miro a Skuntank. "Ve, llévate unos Pokémon y capturen al humano. Incluyendo a ese Deino."

"Sí, señora." Dijo ella, mientras hacia caso a las ordenes de su líder.

Esto era malo, si Mario estaba cerca de aquí, lo atraparian sin problemas. Solo desearía que estuviera lo más lejos posible.

Luego Salazar se dirigió Mienshao. "Bueno, ya es hora que me vaya. Tengo asuntos que atender y ya te entregue el informe."

_¿Informe?_ Penso Maria.

"Lo leeré en cuanto pueda. Nos vemos en tres meses." Afirmo ella.

Salazar se dirigió hacia salir de la sala y luego al castillo. Maria se preguntaba que es lo que va a hacer ese idiota.

"Dos cosas." Dijo él, mientras caminaba. "Que no le pase nada grave a Rojas. Lo tengo para una tarea. Y que es la ultima vez que soy tu mensajero."

Tras que se haya ido, los del equipo de rescate y Maria se preguntaron quién era Rojas. Como había dicho Salazar, aquel sujeto debe ser alguien de la Cruz Negra.

"¿Quién es ese tal Rojas?" Preguntó Cubone.

"Esta aquí. Todo este tiempo." Dijo Machamp.

Miraron alrededor y no había otro humano por aquí. Parecía que Machamp estuviera mintiendo. Maria capto la manera extraña de un Pokémon que parecía que un zorro con hojas en su cuerpo. Estaba evitando mirar a un Pokémon por miedo.

Aquel Pokémon era al que tiene hojas filosas, en vez de manos. El mismo que que casi le corta el cuello hace rato. Ella uso sus habilidades de investigadora para reunir la información de forma pensativa y llego a una conclusión.

"¿Tú eres Rojas?" Preguntó Maria a Bisharp.

"Así es." Afirmó él.

Los demás se sorprendieron al averiguar que este Bisharp era otro humano, pero con la forma de un Pokémon. Mienshao estaba sorprendida con las habilidades de la humana, no sabía como llego a esa deducción y del como, pero parecía muy segura. No tenia intención de contarle de contrario.

Pero entonces Rojas empezó a irse de aquí. Causando que los todos lo miraren con confusión "¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Gardevoir.

"Voy por ese enano y por aquel Pokémon. ¿Algún problema?" Dijo él, antes de irse por la puerta.

Tras lo que dijo, el corazón de Maria, había parado en un instante. No conocía a ese Rojas, pero con esa actitud fría y que casi la mata. Era lo suficiente para que Maria desearía que no lo encontrara su hermano.

"Solo no lo mates." Dijo Mienshao, mientras que veía afuera del castillo a travez de la ventana rota.

Rojas no dijo nada por unos segundos hasta que se fue.

Maria nunca había estado tan asustada. Era claro que no podía matarlo, pero eso no significa que no le hará daño. Como miembro de la Cruz Negra, seria capaz de cualquier cosa.

Y lo peor es que no podía hacer algo respecto. Mario esta solo en esto. Su vida dependía de eso.

_Mario. Por favor. Cuídate _


	22. Capítulo 22: el gran desafío de Mario

Mario estaba buscando un cuarto para esconderse.

Había pasado demasiados cosas en tan poco tiempo. El narcotraficante llamado Salazar le disparó a su hermana en su hombro y causando que perdería el conocimiento al caer en la cabeza. Luego lo llevaron a él y a sus amigos a una sala para atarlos hasta que llegara Mienshao para que ella decida que hacer con ellos. Mientras tanto, quería que ellos les respondan a unas preguntas. El primero fue el humano y lo llevaron a un cuarto oscuro. Los interrogantes era un Pokémon que tenía cuatro brazos y muy musculoso, y el mismo Pokémon que parecía un zorrillo. El respondió las preguntas con sinceridad, pero no le creyeron. Incluso Machamp lo golpeó, noqueándolo al instante.

Cuando despertó, vio que estaba atado en un tronco. Pero lo que sorprendió era ver a Sneasel enfrentando a un Pokémon con extraños bigote. No dijo nada, mientras que vio a su alrededor y todos estaban muy distraídos. Así que aprovecho el momento para intentar liberarse así mismo, pero no podía. Entonces se cayó la concha a través de su pecho. Se preguntó si podía usarla cortarla, ya que no parecía muy filosa. Pues como no tenía muchas opciones. Así que lo agarro con sus patas y luego tomarla con la aleta. Para su sorpresa, funcionó muy bien hasta cortarla y liberarse.

Tras esto, pensó en liberar a su hermana y lo demás, pero temía que un Ingobernable lo descubriera y lo trate de atraparlo, además la batalla iba acabar en cualquier momento y también sería un riesgo quedarse ahí. Así que se dirigió a la puerta con todo el sigilo posible.

Cuando llegó a la puerta. Vio que Mienshao ya tenía a Sneasel a su Merced. Luego se enteró que la razón que los Ingobernables estaban paralizados por algo que hizo la ladrona tras que Gardevoir se moviera.

Se sintió tan mal al dejar ellos atrás, especialmente su hermana mayor, porque resultaba que tenía una buena oportunidad y la desperdició. Claro que si lo hubiera hecho, Gardevoir los hubiera atacado o liberaría a los demás Ingobernables. El caso que si hubiera sido un éxito o fracaso, no podía evitar que pudo haber hecho algo por ellos.

Entonces sintió que su corazón paró al instante al ver que Mienshao arrojó a Sneasel por la ventana. Estaban en un piso muy alto y eso significaría que al caer... ella se... Solamente estaba muy impactado al ver aquel momento que nunca pensó que en su vida presenciaría.

Se quedó paralizado. ¿Significaría que harían lo mismo a sus amigos? ¿A su hermana? Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando se dieron cuenta que se había escapado y que ordenó que vayan tras él. Así que sin opción, tuve que irse lo más rápido que podía.

Ahora lo que necesitaba un lugar para esconder y tranquilizarse. Aún no lo habían visto, pero estaban muy cerca. Esto le hacía preocuparse demasiado y no pudiendo pensar con claridad.

Así que se escondió en un cuarto cualquiera. Cerró la puerta y se alejó de ella. El cuarto era demasiado rectangular, vacío y demasiado pequeño. No estaba seguro si era el lugar adecuado para esconderse de los malos. Hablando de los tipos malos, él los podía escuchar que se acercaban desde afuera del cuarto. Eran demasiados.

Si lo encontraban, eso sería todo para él. No podía salir de aquí y huir. Estaba perdido.

Ahora mismo estaba oyendo como ellos estaban registrando cada habitación y pronto estarían aquí. Mario retrocedió sin perder la vista a la puerta. ¿Qué iba hacer? ¿Qué iba hacer? Este era el fin.

Al dar otro paso más, el suelo bajo (como un rampa) y Mario terminó cayendo hacia atrás. Terminó entrando a otra cuarto desde abajo. Muy sorprendida y miró que el el piso se levantó de nuevo.

No entendía lo que acaba de pasar. Aquel piso había bajado por unos momentos y luego subió. Si no estaba mal, eso era pasadizo secreto. Uno real. Las que aparecen en Scooby Doo e Indiana Jones. Era bastante genial.

Ese pensamiento fue interrumpido al escuchar a los Ingobernables al entrar a la habitación que se encontraba Mario anteriormente.

"No está aquí." Dijo una Ingobernable de voz femenina.

"Sigan buscando. Debe estar cerca." Dijo otro Pokémon. Skuntank si Mario no se equivoca.

No oyó más ruido después de eso. Ya se fueron. Mario respiro, al saber que pudo evadirlos. Realmente tuvo suerte. Demasiado. Se sentó en el suelo y tomó un momento para tranquilizar y reflexionar.

No podía creer que la ladrona se ha ido. Era triste lo que pasó, muy parecido con lo que pasó con su propio padre. El tenía esperanzas que algún día él regresara y todo arreglada, que pudiera tener una familia completa y feliz. Pero Sneasel nunca podía reunir con su padre. Y como parecía, tampoco tenía una madre. No se imagina cómo habrá vivido sola todo ese tiempo.

El tuvo una buena vida a gracias de su familia y sus amigos. No nunca tuvo que luchar por algo y siempre tenía alguien que cuidaba su espalda. Como su madre, su hermana, incluso sus nuevos amigos. Estaba muy agradecido.

Ahora ellos estaba atados, en peligro. Él quería ayudarlos, ¿pero qué podía hacer el respecto?

No era un peleador como Snivy, ni siquiera saber pelear. Sus ideas no eran tan buenas como su hermana. Le faltaba la seguridad de Vulpix. No podía curar como lo hace Buneary. Obviamente no era fuerte como Deino. La calma de Cubone o la astucia de Sneasel. Lo único bueno que era es con la resortera y ya no lo tiene. Se lo habían quitado.

Ni siquiera era el mismo. Solamente por fuera. Miró sus aletas. Cuatro días atrás eran humanas... Cuatro días estaba en su casa, con su madre. A salvo y no en este castillo repleto de Pokémon malos.

Nunca debió haber ido a esa casa en primer lugar. Así su hermana no le hubiera pasado todo eso. Los del equipo de rescate ya hubieran escapado de aquí si no fuera por él. Incluso Sneasel estaría viva. Todo era por su culpa.

¿Cómo podía ayudarlos sin que él o ellos murieran? Nunca se perdonaría si fallaba. No podía y no sabía que hacer. ¿Qué es lo que haría su hermana mayor?

Todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al momento que delante de él y a la izquierda, un Pokémon cayó por una entrada secreta que es igual la de Mario. Y para sorpresa que aquel Pokémon era Deino. Él único que no fue capturado.

"¿¡Deino!?" Preguntó Mario, mientras que se levantó rápidamente.

Estaba tanto alegre y confundido. No esperaba encontrarse con él aquí. La verdad, nunca pensó ir al buscarlo, por los recientes sucesos. Tenía demasiado cosas en la cabeza.

"¿Deino, te encuentras-?" Fue interrumpido cuando Deino, accidentalmente le pegó en la mandíbula con la cabeza al momento de levantarse.

También se lastimó Deino, pero poco segundos se preguntó del por qué hasta que vio a Mario. No estaba seguro si era el, así que agarró su hombro y empezó a examinarlo como si fuera una camisa en busca de algún imperfección o agujero.

Cuando terminó, se alegró mucho. "¡Mario, eres tú!" Luego terminó abrazando con muchas fuerzas sin darse cuenta. Mario se estaba asfixiando. "¡Que bueno que te encuentro! ¿Me creerás que me perdí?"

Incluso Mario era una persona paciente, admitía que sentia enojo que actuara como si no pasara nada tras todo lo sucedido. Pero entendía que no pasó lo mismo que los demás y que no es su intención de actuar de esa manera.

"Pues sí te creo." Dijo Mario. "¿Pero dónde estuviste todo ese tiempo?"

"Ah, es que vi un armario y decidí tomar un libro. Ahí el librero giro y termine desde el otro lado." Explicó Deino. "Trate de volver y no pude. Así que tuve que buscar una forma de salir."

Ya sabe lo que Deino estaba refiriendo. Como no pudo accionar la entrada secreta y tuvo que explorar este espacio misterioso para reunirse con los demás. Eso explicaba su desaparición. Se preguntaba Mario que exactamente estaba todo esto y cual era su propósito. Pero eso no importaba.

"Ya veo. No sé si fue bueno o malo que te separaras."

"¿Por qué?"

"Al momento que te separaste, nos atraparon."

En ese momento, Deino se sorprendió por la noticia. "No."

"Sí."

"No."

"Sí."

"¿Sí?"

"No- ¡Dijo sí!" Mario dijo, corrigiéndose a si mismo. "Por suerte pude escapar, pero los demás siguen atrapados."

"¡Chanfle!"

Eran muy malas noticias para Deino. Sus amigos estaban en las garras de los Ingobernables una vez más.

"Y Sneasel... um, ella se ha..." Mario no podía decir lo qué pasó con ella. Le faltaba valor para decirle. No sabía como lo tomaría con la triste noticia. "Te lo dire después. Tenemos que hacer algo para rescatarlos."

A pesar que Deino no era muy listo, supo que algo no andaba bien con Sneasel, pero él no dio mucha importancia, ya que le importaba era salvar a sus amigos.

Ahora solo había una cuestión. ¿Cómo lo harían? Tenían que hacer un plan antes que nada. Pero Mario no se le ocurría ninguna idea, tenia un block mental. La verdad, no tenia ninguna intención de ir ahi. El miedo que les pasara algo malo le paralizaba su cuerpo.

"¿Cuál es el plan?" Preguntó Deino, causando que le prestara atención inmediatamente.

"¿Yo?" Preguntó Mario, con una voz temblorosa.

"Sí." Afirmó él. "En los planes, yo soy del peor y tampoco soy inteligente. Ademas contando que soy un tonto, no funcionaria. En cambio a ti, tu eres muy listo. Igual que tu hermana."

Deino era muy honesto y sus palabras tenían verdad. Él nunca pensó en un plan o pensar antes de hacer tal cosa. Él era al que hacia caso la gente que le decían que hacer. Pero claro, no ha toda la gente, ya que su madre le dijo que nunca obedezca a cualquiera. Unicamente a sus amigos y conocidos. Solo hubo casos que obedece a extraños que pensaba que no tenían ningún deseo malo. Sorprendentemente, nunca se topo con esa clase de gente.

Ahora bien, Mario no pensaba que sea igual que lista que su hermana. O cualquier punto bueno. No creía que Deino, debería confiarle mucho en él. Ni siquiera confiaba en si mismo.

Aunque odiaba admitirlo, Deino no era apto para liderar alguien. Incluso él mismo lo admitió y Mario paso lo suficiente tiempo con él para creerlo por completo.

Si no era él, si no era Deino. ¿Quién podría? Podían ir al mundo humano para pedir ayudar. ¿A su madre? ¿A la policía? ¿Incluso a ejercito Mexicano? No. Seguramente estarán vigilando el portal. Incluso si lograban alguna forma, ¿Les creerán?

¿Los encerrarían a ellos por ser 'seres no identificados'? Si alguna forma les creyeran y fueran ayudarlos. ¿Cómo terminarían? Muertos o fallarían o… Eran demasiados los posibles finales. Ademas Maria y su madre, no les tenían fe a la policía y al gobierno, cuyas desconfianza estaba justificada.

También existía que si al momento de pedir ayuda, los Ingobernables hicieran algo y fuera demasiado tarde. También era lo mismo si pensaban escapar del castillo e ir al pueblo de Deino para hacer lo mismo.

Solo les quedaba la opción de ir rescatarlos personalmente, una misión muy riesgosa sin no se hace de la manera correcta. Una tarea que no confianza en hacerlo. Solo eran dos chicos contra una organización de tipos malvados.

En ese momento. Mario recordó que había alguien más atrapa aquí. Y ese alguien era Mew. No conocía mucho sobre el Pokemon místico, pero Buneary y los demás se sorprendieron al verlo. Como si no podían creerlo.

Entonces miro a Deino. "¿Qué tan fuerte es Mew?" Preguntó él.

"Muy fuerte." Respondió Deino, sin entender el motivo, razón o circunstancia de la pregunta. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque tienen atrapado a Mew en un esfera."

"¡No la!"

"!Sí la!"

"¡Chala!"

"Si logramos liberarlo, quizá nos ayude a rescatar a los demás."

Mario estaba casi seguro que Mew los ayudaría, ya que antes le habían dicho que lo ayudarían a liberarlo. Ademas "Él enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo". Y recordó que Mew mostraba un gran rencor a los Ingobernables, así que su ayuda esta casi garantizada.

A pesar de que no conoce mucho ese Pokémon, confiaba que seria mas apto para efectuar el plan de rescate mas que él. Una apuesta que esta dispuesto a aceptar.

"Sale vale." Dijo Deino, aceptando la idea sin pensarlo. "¿Dónde esta?"

"Esta en el laboratorio de Gothielle." Dijo Mario, mientras que se dirigió a una pared. Rápidamente andaba tocando partes diferentes, buscando por algo. "Seguramente debe haber otro pasaje secreto. Uno que nos conduzca hacia el laboratorio."

En la habitación en donde se encontraban no había ninguna puerta o ventana. Una habitación completamente sin salida. Pero Mario y Deino llegaron aquí por diferentes pasajes, entonces no era para nada descabellado pensar esa posibilidad.

"Ayúdame a buscarlo."

"De acuerdo." Dijo Deino. "Aunque no quiero soñar holgazán, pero a veces cuando no hago nada y en el momento que menos espero-." Entonces en ese instante, el Pokémon de tipo dragón se encimó en la pared. Pero lo más sorprendido se encimó sobre un interruptor que activó unas escaleras y la pared se movió a la izquierda. El detalle es que al momento que se retiró la pared, Mario terminó cayendo en las escaleras que dirigían hacia abajo. "El problema ya se solucionó. ¿Me crees?"

No hubo respuesta. "¿Mario?"

Él miró el pasaje y oyó a Mario. "Creo que sí.."

No entendía lo que pasó y del porque Mario estaba abajo. Pero estaba sorprendido que una vez más la solución apareció solo.

* * *

Han pasado 30 minutos desde que Mario y Deino se aventuraron en los pasajes secretos hasta llegar al laboratorio.

No era para nada fácil, era como estar en un laberinto. Te sentías perdido y sin ninguna idea de cual es el camino correcto. Incluso terminaron en la habitación donde se encontraban anteriormente. Dos veces. Pero su determinación y suerte dieron frutos y llegaron al deseado lugar.

"¡Este es el lugar!" Dijo Mario, victorioso. "Ahora tenemos que encontrarlo. ¿Pero dónde estaba?"

Mario miró a su alrededor. No recordaba mucho en donde encontró a Mew, pero no era problema. El laboratorio no es grande. Aunque le preocupaba que un Ingobernable viniera y avisara a los demás de su ubicación actual. Así que para evitar esa posible situación, estaba buscándolo rápidamente.

Recordaba que antes de encontrarse a Mew fue guardando la cosa esa que le transformó Pokémon. Así que se fue ahí y luego casi inmediato recordó por donde se fue anteriormente. Ni tardo ni dos minutos y se encontró a Mew, que aún estaba dormido.

"Aquí está." Dijo él.

Deino corrió hacia el humano inmediatamente. El Pokémon se sorprendió al ver a Mew. Nunca dudó la palabra de Mario, pero no evitaba sentir una gran alegría al verlo con sus propios ojos.

"¡Chanfle! ¡Realmente es Mew! ¡Esto es increíble!"

"Supongo que sí." Dijo Mario. "Tenemos que liberarlo."

"De acuerdo."

"Aquí debe de haber algo que nos ayude-."

De repente, Deino atacó a la esfera con furia dragón. El ataque hizo volar a la esfera fuertemente que terminó rebotando en muchas partes del laboratorio.

Cuando paró todo, Mew estaba despierto y muy impactado. Miro a su alrededor desesperado hasta que vio a Mario y a Deino. Su expresión de preocupación ha cambiado a una de enojo.

"¿¡Se puede saber qué están haciendo!?" Preguntó Mew, enojado.

"¡Lo sentimos!" Dijo Mario, culpable. "¡Tratamos de liberarte!"

"¡Claro que lo intente! ¡Pero déjame decirles que YO YA LO INTENTE!" Gritó él, muy enojado. "¿¡Acaso pensaban que un ataque me iban liberar!?"

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que Deino, respondió. "Sí."

De nuevo regreso el silencio. Mew ya no estaba enojado, pero estaba confuso. "¿Eres un... tonto?""

"Sí." Respondió Deino, casi inmediatamente.

Mew se quedo sin palabras. Él estaba confuso e sorprendido. Sabía que las palabras del Pokémon tipo dragón era 100 porciento honestas y que él tenia pinta de un tonto.

Entonces miro al humano, esperando que diga algo. Mario no dijo nada. Él también estaba como Mew. No quería sonar grosero, pero era la verdad y Deino lo admitía.

Así que Mew debió concentrarse en otro asunto. La última vez que lo vio, fue cuando oyó tremendo ruido y vio que unos Ingobernables que entraron a un cuarto. Momentos después tenía en sus manos al equipo de rescate y a los dos humanos.

Luego terminó cayendo dormido hasta ahora. Preguntó qué pasó y quien era aquel Pokémon de tipo dragón. Mario respondió todo lo qué pasó (saltando lo de Sneasel)y del porque Deino se había separado. Creía perfectamente, especialmente sobre cómo Deino terminó perdiéndose.

Después de responderles las preguntas. Mario preguntó a Mew. "¿Sabias lo de Salazar y la Cruz Negra?"

"No hasta ahora." Respondió Mew, sin ninguna duda. "Estuve dormido por culpa de la esfera por mucho tiempo sin darme cuenta de eso. La única vez que estuve despierto era para oír sus insultos o para hacerme daño."

Mario creia en las palabras de Mew. Eran sinceras. Pero no podia evitar sentir curiosidad que clase de daño recibía. Era muy malo que lo molestaran, pero que lo torturen era peor.

"¿Qué te hacían?" Preguntó Mario.

"No sé exactamente. Pero me enterraban algo."

"¿Algo?"

"Sí. Algo puntiagudo y delgado. Pero me dolía." Dijo Mew, pero pocos segundos cambio de tema. "¿Pero qué van hacer para ayudarlos?"

"Vamos a liberarte y luego pensaremos en un plan para liberarlos."

Mew suponía que aparte de hacer el favor de liberarlo, también suponía que para ayudar a los demás, necesitarían la fuerza del Pokémon místico para hacerlo. Estaría dispuesto ayudarlos, pero no creía que fuera una verdadera idea.

De acuerdo, era muy poderoso. Pero eso no significa que dependerá del Pokémon místico. Los Ingobernables ya lo habían atrapado y eso era un hecho que cualquier grupo de Pokémon no lo lograra. Necesitarían un mejor plan que eso.

"A mi no me gusta ese plan."

"Nunca hago planes con tanta anticipación." Admitió Mario. "¿Qué cosa te hará liberarte?"

Mario empezó a investigar por todo el laboratorio. No sabía que objeto funcionaria. O que al menos existiera tal objeto.

"¿Al menos sabes si ese objeto esta aquí?" Preguntó Mew.

El humano lo penso brevemente. No lo sabia. Podia estar en cualquier parte del castillo. Buscarla seria como encontrar un aguja en un pajar.

"No. Pero tú eres nuestra mejor opción."

El Pokémon místico no dijo nada más. Ese humano estaba más que dispuesto para sacarlo ahí. Pero no evitaba admitir que lo más a fondo de su corazón, quería salir de la esfera en cuanto antes y si los dos logran sacarlo, estaría muy feliz.

Mario entró en la habitación en donde se encontraron con Salazar. Tenía muchas esperanzas de que ese tipo malo no estuviera ahí. La única razón para entrar ahí, era para encontrar lo que sea para liberar a Mew y que ahí estaba su mochila y la de su hermana. Si lograban liberarlo o no, los objetos que se encuentran en ambas mochilas podrían ser crucial para el desarrollo del plan.

Los Ingobernables no tuvieron la molestia de tomarlos. Debió ser porque no pensaban que lo recuperarían. Dentro de poco, los encontró.

"Deino, ven."

El Pokémon de tipo dragón se dirigió hacia él. Mientras revisaba el contenido dela mochila, vio por casualidad un objeto con forma de tubo, pequeño y rojo. Lo tomó y lo examinó. Vio que tenía una mecha en la parte arriba. Si no se equivocaba, sabía exactamente lo que era.

"¡Aquí estas!" Dijo Deino, apareciendo de repente.

Por eso, se asustó Mario y soltó el objeto. Desesperadamente trato de atraparlo sin que cayera al suelo. Afortunada lo logró y se tranquilizó. Deino no entendía lo que acaba de pasar y miró al humano, confundido.

"Uf... Que bueno que lo atrape." Dijo Mario.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Deino.

"¿Sabes qué es esto?"

Claramente Deino no sabía y tampoco Mario lo esperaba que lo respondiera correctamente.

"No."

"Esto es dinamita." Dijo Mario.

"¿Y?

"Pues explotan."

"Ah, explo- ¡Ausorro! ¡Soquilio!" Gritó Deino, mientras que salto hacia al suelo.

Con la palabra explosion, recordó mucho a los Electrode. Pokémon que tienen fama de auto explotar. Su madre le dijo que si viera a alguno de ellos, que tuviera mucho cuidado con ellos o cualquier cosa que explote.

Luego Mario le explico a Deino el funcionamiento de la dinamita. "No, no. Estas cosas no explotan así de la nada."

"¿No…?" Preguntó Deino, aun preocupado.

"Por supuesto que no. La única forma de que explota es prendiendo la mecha." En ese momento, Deino miro al humano, un poco relajado. "Ademas tarda un poco de tiempo para que explote, por lo que es lo suficiente para arrojarlo lo mas lejos que se pueda."

Al terminar la explicación, Deino se calmo por completo. Le alegraba que no vaya a explotar en ese momento.

Se levanto el Pokémon y miro a Mario. "¿Pero de qué esta hecho?"

"Esta hecho de pólvora, que al contacto con el fuego explota. Mucho mas cantidad, mayor es la explosión."

"Chanfle. Creo que ya sé cómo los Electrode están hecho." Dijo Deino y Mario miró a él, curioso.

"¿Electrode?"

"Sí, son Pokémon que se auto destruyen."

"¡¿Qué se auto destruyen?!" Preguntó Mario, muy sorprendido.

"Sí, esos por alguna razón pueden hacerlo. Cualquier Pokémon que estuvieran con ellos en el momento que hacen eso, quedan debilitados, incluso a ellos mismos."

Al escuchar eso, Mario pasó a sorprendido a confuso. Si alguien explota, (Lo que el humano le cuesta mucho entender si realmente pasa) Deja de vivir. Así de simple.

"¿Espera? ¿Ellos no se… mueren?"

"No. Solamente se debilitan. Pero únicamente eso."

Eso no era una respuesta que pudiera convencer al humano al cien por ciento. Aún estaba muy confundido.

"¿Entonces sí explotan?"

"Sí."

"¿Pero no se mueren?"

"No."

Hubo un breve silencio. "Nunca entenderé este mundo." Dijo Mario, pero cambiando de tema poco después. "Tu guarda otro 9 estos. Yo seguiré buscando más objetos humanos."

Esto era una buena oportunidad para conseguir objetos para el plan. Ademas como eran humanos, podia reconocerlos casi todos y pueda escoger la que fuera apropiado.

Veia los objetos, sin saber que escoger. Le sorprendía la cantidad de objetos. Le era muy difícil que elegir.

Le sorprendía que no hubiera armas humanas, aunque siendo honestos. ¿Realmente lo necesitan? ¿Pero qué querían con esto exactamente?

Luego encontro una brujula. Siempre quiso tener uno de estos. Soñaba en ir en aventuras cuando era pequeño, junto su hermana mayor. Explorando lugares, descubriendo misterios, venciendo lo malos y salvando el día.

Nunca penso que terminaria asi. Esta era la vida real y paso lo que jamas creía que pudiera pasar.

Tomo la brújula y siguió con su búsqueda. No era claro porque lo agarro, incluso él mismo no lo sabia.

Siguió adelante hasta que encontró un objeto en el suelo, se agacho para ver era. No podía identificarlo, era de forma rectángulo. Al parecer era electronico, eso era lo único que Mario estaba seguro.

Mientras examinaba el objeto, un Pokémon le agarro por detrás. Aquel Pokémon era Grapploct, uno de tipo lucha. Tenía apretando a Mario con mucha fuerza que hacía daño al humano. No podía liberar, sin importar que esté hacia lo posible para liberarse.

En el medio de la desesperación, mordió sus tentáculos. El Pokémon libero a Mario involuntariamente.

Rápidamente se levanto del suelo y corrio lejos de él. Grapploct le persiguió inmediatamente. Pero la diferencia entre el perseguidor y el perseguido, es que el perseguidor es el mas rápido. Mario noto eso y sabía que perdería en esta carrera si seguía así.

Entonces entre el medio de la desesperación, paso por los estantes, aprovechando su pequeña estaturas, por lo cual Grapploct no podia pasar. Él Pokémon trato de agarrarlo, pero no podia, estaba centímetros fuera de su alcance.

Así que rodeó el estante para atraparlo. Sabía que no tardaría mucho, así que subió por el estante lo más rápido que podía.

Tras rodearlo sin problema, también escaló para atraparlo. Tras que Mario llegara a la cima, empezó arrojar objetos al azar. Lograba retrasarlo, aunque no lo suficiente. Casi lo agarraba hasta que el estante empezó a caer por el peso del Pokémon, choco con el otro estante, que termino cayendo también.

Mario termino cayendo a través del espacio del otro estante y con varios objetos encima de él. El estante no se cayo al suelo, sino inclinado por el muro. Pero Grapploct se encontraban atrapado entre los dos estantes. A pesar de sus intentos, no lo lograba liberarse.

Él vio como lo intentaba, pero pensaba que no tardaría mucho que se liberaría. Así que se arrastró por ahí lo más lo más rápido que podía para escapar de aquel Pokémon. Tenía una oportunidad, no podia desaprovecharlo. Con los objetos por ahí le complicaba salir por ahí. Gracias por sus esfuerzos, pudo salir.

Miró que aún Grapploct aún estaba atrapado e intentaba liberarse por unos breves momentos hasta que salió del cuarto.

"¡Deino, tenemos que salir!"

Para su sorpresa, vio que Deino estaba poniendo una barricada con varios muebles. No entendía del porque hasta que oyó varios golpes en la puertas.

"¡Por ahí no!" Dijo Deino, muy preocupado.

Además se escuchaba una voz que les exigía que abrieran la puerta. Reconocía que era Skuntank. Los había encontrado de algún modo. No entendía como supieron sus ubicaciones, pero eso no importaba. Tenían que escapar.

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Iremos por la entrada secreta! ¡Carga a Mew!" Dijo Mario y el Pokémon místico se había dormido desde no poco tiempo.

Entonces hablo Deino. "¿Con qué manos?"

Él humano no respondió después. Deino tenía razón en ello, no podía cargarlo. Aunque Mario no tiene manos, pero las aletas era más que suficiente para llevárselo. El problema era que la esfera parecía pesado y Mario no se considera fuerte. También podia llevadero rodando, pero la cuestión era que tenían que ir por unas escaleras y ahi era necesario cargarlo. Una idea que no le gustaba Mario.

Oyeron otros golpes más. Se les acaba el tiempo y Mario sabia que no tenia otra opción. "¡Corre, yo te sigo!" Grito Mario.

Como lo había pensado, llevo a Mew hacia las escaleras, rodando. Al llegar, cerró la entrada secreta y empezó a empujar la esfera hacia arriba. Con el peso y la falta de fuerza fe Mario, le era muy complicado subirlo por escalón.

Por su suerte, Deino bajó por donde estaba él humano y lo ayudó a empujarlo. Mario agradeció su ayuda, mientras que también hacía lo mismo. Los esfuerzos de ambos funcionaron y lo subían más rápido que Mario creía.

Entonces escucharon como los Ingobernables destruyeron la puerta con barricada y entraban al laboratorio.

"¡Chanfle!" Exclamó Deino, preocupado.

"Calma." Dijo Mario, aunque también estaba preocupado. "Ellos no saben que estamos aquí."

"No están en ningún lado del laboratorio."

"Deben estar en la entrada secreta. ¡Búsquenlos!" Ordenó Skuntank. Causando una inmensa preocupación en nuestros héroes.

_¡Chanfle! ¡Hable demasiado pronto!_Pensó Mario.

Luego escucharon como ellos abrieron la entrada. Sería cuestio de segundos para que los atrapen.

"Debe haber algo en la mochila que nos sean útil." Dijo Mario, buscando objetos rápidamente.

"A ver." Dijo Deino, mientras que fue a ver los objetos dentro de la mochila.

El detalle era que al momento de verlo, soltó la esfera y termino rodando hacia abajo. Mew se había despertado inmediatamente y gritaba "ah" por cada escalón que bajaba, mientras que los dos lo miraban atentamente. Cuándo perdieron la vista, siguieron escuchando los golpes y los gritos del Pokémon hasta que oyeron un gran impacto.

Mario y Deino se miraron entre si muy confundidos y luego bajaron para ver qué pasó. Resultaba que la esfera en la que estaba atrapado Mew, chocó contra todos los Ingobernables. Como una bola de boliche al chocar contra pinos.

Todos los malos estaban dispersos y en el suelo. Mew estaba muy mareado y golpeado. Mario comentó sobre que los Ingobernables cayeron como pinos en boliche, sorprendido.

Entonces uno de los Ingobernables, alzó la cabeza, con dolor en su cabeza y tratando de recuperar el conocimiento. Mario inmediatamente lo noto y dijo a Deino qué hay que irse.

Deino le hizo caso y corrió hacia la entrada del laboratorio, pero corrió sobre un Ingobernable que lastimó su espalda. Mario llevó la esfera rodando una vez más. El Pokémon Místico terminó siendo víctima y terminó girando aún más.

Los dos corrieron hasta que llegaron a un cuarto y cerraron la puerta. No tardarían en darse cuenta que entraron en una habitación sin ninguna otra salida. Intentaron salir de aquí, pero cuando abrieron la puerta, vieron que Skuntank y los demás Ingobernables iban corriendo directamente hacia ellos.

Mario, asustado cerró la puerta y Deino bloqueó la puerta. "¿Qué vamos hacer?" Preguntó Deino, preocupado.

"A ver, a ver, a ver…"

Le era muy difícil ocurrir un plan en este momento de desesperación. Deino no podía enfrentarlos a ellos él solo y tampoco podía aportar un gran ayuda, excepto arrojar semillas explosivas con su resortera. Que solamente podia lastimar un Pokémon, no era poderosa como la…

¡Ahi inmediatamente encontro la solución! Rápidamente registro su mochila hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

"Vamos a utilizar la dinamita." Dijo Mario, mostrando la dinamita.

"¿Para qué?" Preguntó Deino.

"Muy simple: esos Ingobernables están en la puerta y seguramente todos juntos. Así que vamos hacer explote esto y derribar a los Ingobernables."

"Eso es muy buena idea." Dijo Mew, ya no mareado. "Incluso si no logras debilitarlos a todos, seguramente estarán muy lastimados y ustedes dos los derrotarían sin problemas."

"¡Que buena idea!" Dijo Deino, muy impresionado.

"¿Verdad?" Dijo Mario. "Ahora solo es cuestión de encenderlo."

Mientras miraba a su alrededor, vio una vela. La tomó y prendió la mecha de la dinamita. Lentamente el fuego iba bajando, al momento que llegara al otro extremo, explotaría.

"¡Ponlo en la puerta!" Ordenó Mew.

"¡Ah sí!"

Mario corrió con la dinamita en la mano hacía la puerta, la dejó en la puerta y volvió corriendo hacia una distancia.

Los otros dos hicieron lo mismo, aunque Deino fue el que lo movió. Solo deseaban que la distancia fuera lo suficiente para que no estuvieran a la alcance de la explosión. Deino noto que tanto como Mario y como Mew, tenían los oídos tapados y con los ojos cerrados. Él no entendía del porque, pero pensó que era importante y lo hizo lo mismo con sus patas delanteras. Aunque eso causó que empezara a perder el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas.

Él humano lo miró brevemente y vio que aun tenía sus ojos cerrados y los oídos tapados. Decidió no darle importancia y seguir estando en la misma posición.

Y en cuestión de instantes, la dinamita explotó. Lo que había una puerta, ahora se encontraba humo y la entrada del cuarto, totalmente destruido. Mario y Deino estaban sorprendidos lo potente era la dinamita.

Pero de repente, Skuntank entraba al cuarto, totalmente cubierta de polvo y lastimada. Miró a los tres con una expresión de enojo.

"Los odio." Dijo ella, momentos antes de caer desmayada.

Se miraron entre ellos y salieron del cuarto. Cuando ya salieron vieron que los demás Ingobernables estaban en el suelo y totalmente debilitados.

No paraban de estar sorprendidos por la destrucción de una sola corcho de dinamita.

"Bueno, al menos es cierto en una cosa." Dijo Mario.

"¿Y qué es?" Preguntó Deino.

"Que la dinamita lo resuelve todo."

Deino, no dijo nada. Pero parecía estar de acuerdo con lo que dijo su amigo, mientras que aún estaba mirando a su alrededor.

Mario dio unos pasos y luego se dirigió a los dos. "Tenemos que volver al laboratorio."

"¿De nuevo?" Preguntó Deino.

"Sí, tenemos que liberarlo. Él es nuestra única forma de rescatarlos-"

"Disculpa," Interrumpió Mew. "¿Se olvidan que aún existo?"

"¿Qué sucede, te ofendí?"

"No es nada. Pero no creo que sea el mejor decisión al respecto."

"¿Por qué no? Tenemos que liberarte."

"Habran Ingobernables en el laboratorio a este punto y seria muy arriesgado."

"Tal vez." Dijo Mario, ahora pensándolo mejor. "Pero seria menor el peligro al comparar con el riesgo que están los demás."

"Eso es cierto, pero-" Mew no dijo nada mas en ese instante, ya que sorprendió. "¡Detrás de ti!"

Mario inmediatamente miro hacia atrás y vio que era grapploct. El mismo Pokémon que se había atorado por Mario en el laboratorio. Ahora estaba libre y estaba dispuesto a acabar con lo que empezó.

"¡Chanfle!" Exclamo Mario, mientras que retrocedió y Deino avanzo delante de él.

Él Pokémon de tipo dragón se preparó para defender a su amigo. Mario estaba feliz que su amigo lo iba a protegerlo. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía inútil al no poder aportar su ayuda. Otra vez.

Grapploct corrió directo hacia ellos. Los dos retrocedieron para evitar ser atacados. El Pokémon de tipo lucha paró y miró lentamente a su lado izquierdo, lado que estaba Mew.

Su cara mostraba que tenía malas intenciones con el Pokémon mítico que estaba encerrado e incapaz defenderse por si mismo.

"¡Típico!" Dijo Mew, momentos antes de que el golpeador le pegue el orbe que mandó volando con mucha facilidad.

Mario quedó paralizado al ver fuerza del Grapploct. Podía noquearlo sin problema. Pero volvió a la realidad al ver que Deino atacó directamente al Pokémon. Pero Grapploct lo derribó sin problema alguno contra la pared, noqueándolo.

"¡No! ¡Deino!" Exclamó Mario, preocupado.

Pero su preocupación cambió cuando Grapploct se fijó en su primera víctima. Mario. Él humano retrocedió con miedo. Sabía muy bien que si trataba de enfrentarlo, perdería, no si pudiera pensar en un buen plan. Plan que le hacía muy difícil pensar. No era su hermana que le podía ocurrir una buena idea en el medio del caos y que tampoco estaba en un lugar que podía aprovechar como Maria hizo con aquel Pokémon.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al momento que Grapploct atacó con su tentáculo. Mario lo esquivo pasando al lado derecho del atacante. Entonces rápidamente se dirigió hacia su mochila y, agarró su resortera y siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Tenía que hacer. O sino sería comida para pulpo. En ese instante fue golpeado por detrás y el impacto hizo que fuera lanzado adelante.

El ataque le dolió mucho, no sabia si hubiera sido peor si estuviera en su cuerpo humano. Pero sí que dolía. Miró hacia atrás y miró que Grapploct se acercaba muy lentamente al humano. Se arrastró hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarlo con miedo.

Agarró un escombro y usó su resortera para lanzar ese mismo escombro al Pokémon. Al impactarse contra Grapploct, no le hirio y siguió avanzando. Mario desesperadamente le siguió lanzado escombros hasta que lanzó uno a la cabeza del Pokémon.

Exclamó del dolor, se sostuvo la cabeza por unos segundos. Mario no se movió de su lugar por alguna extraña razón. Entonces Grapploct miró al humano con mucho odio, por lo cual hizo que Mario se preocupara demasiado.

"Oh, oh."

Grapploct atrapo Mario y volvió hacer ese abrazo de oso, pero esta vez más fuerte. No pudo evitar gritar de dolor. Trato de morderlo como la ocasión anterior, pero él Pokémon le dio un fuerte cabezazo.

Se sintió muy desorientado, como su mundo se había vuelto gris por unos instantes. ¿Acaso aquí sería su final? ¿Sin poder salvar a sus amigos? ¿Su hermana? Había fallado. Ya se acabó la ultima esperanza.

_Lo siento, hermano. Lo siento._

Pero de repente, un humo aparece de repente. Cuando se dispersó el humo, Mario se había vuelto a ser humano.

El Pokémon lo miró muy confundido. Mario no estaba seguro del repentino cambio de humor del Grapploct, pero miró sus hombros y su nariz con confusión. Solamente hasta darse cuenta que volvió a la normalidad.

"Estoy igual que confuso que tú." Dijo Mario, sinceramente.

No lo comprendía, no hasta que recordó que Maria le dijo que el efecto se iba acabar. Pero admitía que no creía que se acabaría tan pronto. Aunque no se alegró por eso. Realmente esperaba mucho en regresar a la normalidad, pero no en medio de esta situación. Siendo un humano, sería más vulnerable y ese Pokémon le podría romper su espalda. Literalmente hablando.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora? No era que le era fuerte que él. Simplemente era más alto, incluso estaba estaba parado en el suelo, aún atrapado por los tentáculos del Pokémon.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea para liberarse. Le piso fuertemente la pata del Pokémon. Grapploct grito de dolor, liberando al humano involuntariamente.

Mario agarró la resortera del suelo y empezó a correr lejos de él. Sin importar del dolor de la pata, lo siguió, pero cojeando. Mario agarró su mochila de nuevo y empezó a buscar rápidamente, no tardaría mucho en llegar hacia él. Mario agarró varias semillas, sin saber cual sería la ideal. El Pokémon ya casi llegaba, así que Mario eligió una al azar y con su resortera lo lanzó directamente.

El Ingobernable cayó del suelo. Dormido. Mario lo veía, no lo creía. No podía creer que un Pokémon cayera dormido por solo haber recibido un impacto de una semilla. Snivy les contó esas semillas era especiales, ¿pero que funcione a la primera? Eso era demasiado.

Avanzó muy lentamente, muy preocupado que este Ingobernable se despierte de repente y lo ataque. Pero tenía que comprobar que estuviera dormido.

Al llegar, lo tocó brevemente y evitarlo hacerlo bruscamente. Solamente Grapploct roncaba fuertemente. Era molesto, pero aparte de eso, no había signos que despertara en poco tiempo.

Se tranquilizó que ya estaba fuera del peligro, solamente por ahora. Respiro muy hondo, buscando la forma de relajarse. No podía creer que lo había vencido. Él solo. Sin la ayuda de su hermana, sus amigos-.

¡Un momento! Acababa de recordar que Deino había sido atacado al intentar protegerlo. Fue corriendo por donde está él y se arrodilló.

"¡Deino despierta!" Dijo Mario, muy preocupado. "¡Deino!"

Deino se empezaba a despertar, aún aturdido por el golpe. Cuando miró a Mario, se sorprendió bastante y se levantó casi inmediato. El detalle que Deino puso una posición defensiva.

"¡¿Quién eres tú!? ¡¿Qué hiciste con Mario?!"

Obviamente Deino no sabía que él había vuelto a ser humana y Mario sabía ese detalle. Pero ahora le preocupaba que este le hiciera daño por esta confusión, especialmente sabiendo que Deino es muy fuerte y con un solo ataque, es capaz de mandarlo al hospital.

"¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Soy yo, Mario! ¡Volví a ser humano!"

El Pokémon no parecía del todo convencido. "¿Ah sí? ¡Dime algo que no sepa!"

Antes que hablar, Mario reflexionó por las exigencias de su amigo. ¿No tendria más sentido que le dijera algo que solamente él y Deino supieran? No era que se dijeron sus oscuros secretos, pero al menos algo que los dos tenían conocimiento.

Pero para no arriesgarse a ser atacado, obedeció a sus exigencias. "¿La fórmula de la Raíz Cuadrada?" Dijo Mario, confundido.

Al escuchar la respuesta, Deino corrió a su amigo, muy feliz. "¡Mario, eres tú!"

Mario estaba sorprendido y confundido. Así de simple lo creyó, pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia.

"¿Qué pasó con el Ingobernable?" Preguntó Deino.

"Que lo vencí."

"¡¿Lo venciste?!"

"Sí. Le lance una semilla y cayó bien dormido." Dijo Mario y apuntó a Grapploct que aún seguía durmiendo.

"¡Chanfle, Mario! ¡Eres grande!" Con esas palabras, hicieron que se sintiera orgulloso. "Claro, en sentido literal."

La sonrisa de Mario se fue, pero decidió concentrarse en otro asunto al recordar lo de Mew.

"Mew. ¿Dondé esta?" Preguntó Mario, mirando a su alrededor.

"¡Ahí!" Dijo Deino, mientras que lo señaló.

Los dos se dirigieron a la esfera que se encuentra el Pokémon místico. Algún momento de la disputa entre Mario y Grapploct, se había vuelto a dormir.

"Otra vez." Dijo Mario

"¿Ahora qué?"

"Bueno, que solamente sería cuestión de despertarlo."

"¡Yo lo hago!"

Deino con sus dos patas agarró la esfera y empezó agitarlo como un loco. Mario no se lo esperaba.

"¡Ya basta, ya basta!" Grito Mew y Deino paró. "¡¿Quiéres que vomite o qué?!"

"Lo sentimos." Dijo Mario. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

Mew entendía que se estaba refiriendo al golpe que dio Grapploct, aunque no podía evitar estar enojado con Deino. Estaba soñando con algo muy bonito.

"Estoy bien, no gracias a él. ¿Pero qué pasó con el Ingobernable?"

"De alguna manera le hice que se durmiera. ¿Pero qué es ese Pokémon?"

"No lo sé. Cuando pensabas que conoces todos los Pokémon, aparecen nuevos de repente en lo menos que te esperas."

Ahora que parecía que todos estaban y el lugar despejado. Eso significaba que podían continuar con su objetivo principal: rescatar a sus amigos y largarse de aquí. Para cumplirlo, tendrían que despistar y/o derrotar a cada uno de esos Ingobernables. Especialmente Mienshao.

"Muy bien. Vámonos de aquí." Dijo Mario, mientras que iba a recoger la mochila de su hermana.

"¿Aún planeas liberarme?"

"Sí, tenemos que liberarte-."

"Mario-"

"Lo sé que es peligroso, pero tenemos que-"

"¡Mario!"

En esta ocasión, Mario no habló y prestó atención a Mew, que estaba en un modo muy serio. "No creo que puedan liberarme. No ahora."

Eso no le gustaba a Mario. Para nada. Pero necesitaba saber exactamente del porqué no podían ayudarlo.

"¿A qué te refieres? Podemos liberarte."

"No creo que la cosa que pudiera liberarme, este en el laboratorio. Sino en cualquier parte del castillo. O incluso en el cuarto de esa bruja." Explicó Mew. "Van a tardar mucho en encontrarlo. A ese punto terminarían atrapados o los demás dejarían de vivir."

Mew tenía razón y Mario no podia discutirlo. Tardarían mucho en buscar lo que necesitan para liberarlo y para el momento que pase eso, pasarán los siguientes ocasiones que el Pokémon mítico mencionó. Pero aún así...

"Si necesitamos tu ayuda."

"Y lo haré, pero no la forma que tu crees."

"Bueno..." Dijo Mario, con duras penas en aceptar sus palabras. "Entonces que debemos hacer."

"Eso también depende de ti." Dijo Mew y Mario se sorprendió.

"¡¿Yo?!"

"Sí, tu decides que debemos hacer para rescatarlos."

La idea de qué se encargue del plan y que sea el líder no le encantaba. Sentía que Mew debería estar a cargo. Puede que este atrapado, pero aún podía pensar y señalar a donde ir.

"¿Qué hay de ti? Eres un Pokémon mítico, sería mejor que tú-."

"Siendo un Pokémon mítico, no significa que sea mejor o el más importante que cualquier Pokémon o humano. Eso te lo garantizo. Además los humanos son famosos de muchas cosas e inteligencia es uno de ellos."

Mario trataba de pensar en una buena respuesta, pero difícilmente pensaba en una. Especialmente estando tan preocupado. Además si Mew fuera tan bueno, no sería atrapado en primer lugar.

"¿Tienes miedo?" Preguntó Mew, notando la expresión de preocupación del humano.

Él no respondió en seguida. No hasta que sentó y mirando a un lado. "Sí. Tengo miedo. Miedo que ellos, mi hermana mueran por culpa mía. No puedo pensar en una idea. Me quedo en blanco, paralizado, petrificado." Explicó Mario con mucho miedo en su expresión. "Yo no puedo. Debe haber alguien más."

"¡No hay nadie más!" Dijo Mew, en un tono serio y demandante. "¡Alguien debe hacerlo! ¡Yo estoy atrapado y él obviamente no!" Deino no sentía ofendido, pero estaba de acuerdo con él. "¡Así lo quieras o no, tienes que salvarlos!"

"¡Voy a fracasar si lo hago!" Dijo Mario, mirando a Mew. "Simplemente... sí quiero ayudarlos, realmente. Pero..." Empezaba a soltar lágrimas entre sus ojos. "Tiendo a cometer muchos errores... así termine siendo atrapado. Como mi hermana vino aquí. Para ayudarme. No soy como ella, no como Snivy y no como los demás. Y simplemente no quiero que se mueran por mi culpa. No se lo merecen. No se lo merecen. Les quiero a cada uno ellos. Y si- y si- Uh, ellos mueren... por mi... yo- yo... ¡Soy un fracasado! ¡Yo-!"

Él paró de hablar al momento que Deino le dio un abrazo. Mario entre lágrimas, miró a Deino, confundido.

"¡Tu no eres un fracasado! ¡No lo eres!"

Al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, noto algo más que un intento de animar. Oía que su voz estaba temblando y difícil lo entendía. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Acaso estaba... llorando?

Mario no entendía. ¿Por qué lloraba? No debería. Él no hizo nada malo y tampoco no le sonaba como el tipo que se preocupara mucho, por su naturaleza tonta y optimista.

"¡Eres una persona mejor que yo! ¡Tu eres un inteligente y yo soy el idiota!"

El chico se sorprendió por las palabras del Pokémon. "¡Deino! ¡Tu-!"

"¡Está bien! ¡Así es como yo nací y acepto lo que soy! Cuando era muy chiquito, solía cometer mucho errores por mi gran torpeza. La gente me gritaba y me molestaba eso y me dolía eso. Cada día no cambiaba sin importar que yo trataba de arreglar o evitar mis torpezas. Un día no pude soportar y fui corriendo a mi casa a llorar."

Él no sabía que decir. Debió ser muy difícil para Deino vivir así por culpa de ser distraído, tonto y descuidado. Soportar lo insultos o que lo molestaran. Le recuerda a algunos niños que veía que sufría lo mismo que él. Por suerte tenía buenos amigos y que su hermana lo protegía. Así que era difícil imaginarse en sus zapatos, pero se imaginaba que era muy difícil para Deino.

"Ese mismo día, mi madre me dijo que todo eso no importa. Que sin importar lo que pase, que me molesten o los errores que cause, que sea feliz y siga adelante. Después de eso, todo mejoró conseguí amigos que me querían sin importar de quien soy. Por eso me uní al equipo de rescate, para estar con mis amigos y pasarla bien. También estoy asustado de que comenta un error, pero creo en mí y en especial a ti. No importa que idea que tengas, yo te seguiré y vamos a rescatarlos."

Mario se quedó muy pensativo tras escuchar aquellas palabras. Nunca creyó escuchar que alguien dijera que él era mejor que el. Le significaba mucho esa palabras. Tenía miedo, pero sentía que la valentía en su cuerpo, no mucha. Pero con ayuda de él y Mew, ahora creía que podía hacer cualquier cosa. Ahora creía que podia salvarlos, a su hermana.

Ella hizo mucho por él, igual que los demás. Es hora de levantarse y devolverles el favor

Las palabras de Deino habían funcionado. Ahora Mario podía seguir adelante. Entonces devolvió el abrazo y los dos dejaron de llorar.

Mew no pudo evitar y sonreír por los dos.

De repente una puerta se abrió y los tres miraron. Mario abrió sus ojos bien abiertos, con una expresión de sorpresa inmensa.

"No puede ser."


	23. Capítulo 23: Corazón roto

Sneasel abría sus ojos, solo para encontrase que estaba acostado en un árbol. Estaba confundida. Lo último que recuerda era que Mienshao arrojó a ella a fuera del castillo desde una buena altura.

¿Estaba muerta? Tenía que serlo. ¿Sino? ¿Dónde estaba?

Se levantó del suelo y miró a su alrededor, sin ninguna pista del como terminó aquí. No había mas árboles, era el único en esta pradera y pasto, en una colina. Aunque ese lugar... le parecía muy familiar. Tenía el presentimiento que ya estuvo aquí. Toco el árbol, tenía una conexión con el, ¿pero de que clase?

Vio que el árbol tenía rasguños de cortes, como de un Pokémon con garras filosas fuera el responsable. Pero de acuerdo con los rasguños, debía tener dos garras. Como las de... ella.

Miró sus garras con confusión y comparó con los del árbol. Los rasguños era pequeños a comparación con las de ellas, debió ser un Pokémon muy pequeño. Ella recordaba que cuando era muy pequeña, rasguñaba en un árbol para ver los poderosos eran sus ataques hasta que su padre lo prohibió. Pero lo más curioso es que únicamente lo hacia en un árbol-.

En ese momento, Sneasel se sorprendió. Este era el árbol, al que pasaba tiempo a sola o con su padre a relajar o tomar una siesta. ¿Como pudo olvidarse? Sí este árbol está cerca. Cerca de su casa.

Miró a su alrededor una vez más y vio que efectivamente estaba a 600 metros de ella. Había pasado 6 años desde la ultima vez. No podía evitar sentirse sentimental a ver su querido hogar tras tanto tiempo de ausencia.

Camino hacia ella, lentamente. Pasó por la maleza, recordando que pasaba aquí, corriendo por todas sin ninguna razón. Le gustaba mucho correr, sentirse libre.

Luego se abrió la puerta. Sneasel paró y su rostro mostró mucha sorpresa. Como lo que veía era imposible de creer. Porque era así, ya que al que salía de su casa era su mismísimo padre.

No lo podía creer. Por primeravez en seis años, veía su padre de nuevo y no en un triste recuerdo. Quería llorar o ir abrazarlo, pero todo esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Su padre había muerto y no había nada que pudiera para traerlo a la vida.

"¡Sneasel!" Grito Weavile, mientras miraba por donde estaba ella. "¡Ya es hora!"

Ella volvió a mirar a su padre, hasta su voz era la misma como lo recordaba. Su corazón le decía que fuera hacia él, pero en su mente sabía que algo no anda bien, sin importar sus grandes impulsos sentimentales.

"¡Ya voy!"

Se sorprendió Sneasel, ya que no era su voz, era de alguien más. De una pequeña niña. Antes que pudiera preguntar quién era, pasó corriendo delante de ella. Se quedó impactada al ver que esa niña era ella misma.

Una Sneasel más joven corría hacia su padre con mucha felicidad. Una expresión que la actual que no llevaba por mucho tiempo. Ella llegó hacia Weavile y la cargo para luego entrar al hogar.

¿Acaso había viajado al pasado o esto es un simple recuerdo? Con confusión y sin respuesta alguna, avanzó a su casa. Cuando llego, toco la puerta de la casa, dudó si debía entrar. Había hecho una promesa al acabar con Mienshao, volvería aquí. Sentía que había roto su palabra al estar aquí y de haber fracasado a lo grande. Pero necesitaba saber lo que está pasando. Con sentimiento de fracaso y duda, entro a la casa.

Al entrar, todo estaba muy oscuro, no podía ver nada. Nada excepto una luz que rodeada a una Sneasel más joven del centro del hogar. Ella estaba sentada, parecía pensativa. Sneasel no veía a su padre o comprendía esta escena. Avanzó lentamente, confundida. Cuando llego, la luz se apago y aquella Sneasel, desapareció como si nada. Antes de nada hubo un luz desde detrás de ella.

Miró hacia atrás y vio a dos Pokémon. La luz era muy fuerte, pero podía ver las figuras y distinguir que eran Ursaring y ella. Reconocía ese momento a la perfección, era el día que Ursaring le dijo la noticia que su padre había fallecido.

No podía oír lo que decían, pero sus voces pasaban por su cabeza sin ningún orden. Fue acercándose hasta que la intensa luz se había ido y los dos también.

No podía ver nada. Oír nada. Estaba sola. De repente se había caído a un fondo sin que ella se moviera.

Tras unos segundos, ella cayó del suelo de pie. Ahora se encontraba en una cueva. Estaban pasando muchas cosas y aún sin ninguna pista de lo que está sucediendo. Siguió avanzando sin saber a donde se dirigía. Entonces escucho una risa malévola. Sneasel sintió mucho enojo al oír que la risa era de Mienshao. ¿Esto era una pesadilla o un sueño? Sería un sueño si podía poner sus garras en ella. Uno muy bueno.

Siguió avanzando hasta que vio que había un muro de piedra delante de ella. No podía ir por allí. Giro hacia atrás y vio que estaba otro muro por donde había pasado anteriormente. ¿Ahora a donde iría? Estaba atrapada. Voltea hacia atrás de nuevo y luego sin ninguna explicación, Mienshao apareció y estranguló el cuello de Sneasel, y la levantó.

Ella intentó liberarse con todas las fuerzas que podía, pero la fuerza de Mienshao era mayor de la ladrona. Entonces empezó a estrellar en contra la pared de la cueva. Tras tres veces de estrellarla, rompió la pared y terminó en el otro lado.

Ahora estaba en un pasillo. En un recto pasillo y con un solo camino. Sneasel miraba como el muro se reconstruía por si solo hasta que no había ninguna grieta. Incluso si no lo hubiera, ella tenía el presentimiento que Mienshao ya no estuviera ahí. Deseaba mucho volver para atacar a ella y hacerle pagar. Aunque ahora, tenía que avanzar y no parar.

El camino había una puerta. Ella la abrió y Snivy apareció delante de la ladrona, invadiendo su espacio personal.

"¡Esto es tu culpa!"

Antes que pudiera reaccionar, él desapareció como si nada. Estaba impactada y confundida, pero aún así continuó adelante. Ahora estaba en un cuarto sin salida y la puerta con lo que entro había desaparecido.

Ella miro a su alrededor hasta que vio una grieta en la pared. Rápidamente usó golpes furias con toda sus fuerzas. Desearía tener el movimiento garra umbría para destruir la grieta de un solo ataque. Le daba mucho coraje al no poder aprenderlo.

Finalmente lo destruyo lo suficiente para que pudiera pasar, al llegar al otro lado, encontró a Vulpix con una expresión de enojo.

"Nunca confie en ti. Y Buneary nunca debió hacerlo." Dijo ella, antes de desaparecer.

Esto empezaba enojar a Sneasel. Esto no era real, alguien trataba de hacerla confundirla. Pero no se dejaría, ella es fuerte. Siguió caminando.

Parecia que habita regresado de algún modo al pasillo, pero el pasillo era diferente. Había descolorido, antes el pasillo era de un color naranja, ahora apenas se podía ver el naranja. Aunque no era importante y siguió adelante.

Se topo de nuevo de la puerta, en la que abrió y que había aparecido Snivy. Era fácil de suponer que aparecería alguien más del equipo de rescate o los dos humanos. No le importaba que tipo de insulto les preparaba, quería acabar con esto.

Abrió la puerta se encontró con Deino y con Cubone. "¡Chusma! ¡Chusma!" Grito Deino.

"¡Ratera!" Gritó Cubone y los dos desaparecierón.

Con aquellos dos insultos, Sneasel empezaba a enojarse demasiado. "¡Cuando acabe, voy a quemar el castillo!"

Sneasel, avanzo con enojo, buscando una puerta. lo más rápido que encuentre la puerta, lo rápido que salga de lo que sea que este.

Encontró la puerta y abrió. Ahora estaba en la pasarela del castillo y en el medio de la tormenta. No podia ver nada mas adelante, solamente cuando un rayo cae. No le gustaba como andaba la tormenta, pero cuando miro atrás, sabía que antes de mirar, la puerta había desaparecido.

Otra vez sin opción, avanzo por la tormenta, pero con problemas. Cuando avanzaba, cada cierto tiempo veía una figura al caer el rayo y escuchar como voces. La primera era de su padre, parado. Después de varios pasos, vio la Mienshao y a su padre en el medio del aire tras ser atacado por ella. Luego a ella, escapando de su casa. Otra de ella misma, robando a Pokémon. Una lastimando a un Pokémon. Después una enfrentando a Mienshao y poco después a ella siendo lanzada por la Ingobernable por la ventana.

Le enojaba recordar aquel momento, aunque también sintió inútil e indefensa. Un sentimiento que evitaba tras hacer esa promesa.

De nuevo paso eso, pero esta ocasión, cada rayo mostraba al equipo de rescate, siendo derrotados, incluso. Uno por uno. Por cada vez que pasaba, ella empezó a preocuparse, cada vez más. Entonces otro rayo cayo, vio la figura de Mario, sobre la pared. Lo que sorprendió a Sneasel, que al momento de que La Luz se fue, Maria estaba ahí.

No podia creerlo, estaba impactado. Especialmente que Maria estaba lastimada, demasiado. Ella miro a la ladrona, que estaba paralizada.

"Maria… tu…"

"¡Tú nos dejaste morir!" Dijo ella.

Maria trataba de avanzar, pero sus heridas o el dolor del cuerpo, hacia que caminaba muy torpemente. Ya que parecía que quería dirigirse hacia Sneasel, pero no podía.

La ladrona pensaba que la vida de ellos no era su problema o su responsabilidad. Unicamente estaba con ellos para un beneficio. Ella ayudaba a ellos escapar y ellos le ayudaban a cumplir su objetivo, aunque que ellos no sabían de sus intenciones tras un tiempo.

Pero la mirada y las palabras de Maria, hacia que Sneasel se sintiera… vulnerable e… impactada. ¿Acaso les importaba, sin que ella misma lo supiera?

Ahora, la periodista se dirigía hacia la barrera, involuntariamente mientras que aun miraba a Sneasel. "¡Mi sangre, esta en tus manos!" Ahí cayo.

"¡No!" Gritó Sneasel y corrió para intentar salvarla.

Cuando llego, era demasiado tarde. Había caído y Sneasel no podia verla. La oscuridad le hacia imposible ubicarla y que ademas ya debió estar en el suelo.

Se sentia tan mal… "Maria…" No lo conocía mucho. En el poco tiempo, no le importaba mucho a ella, sin importar de que era la primera vez que conoce a un humano. Pero ella de alguna forma ha demostrado no ser un don nadie. Ella descubro sus intenciones y sus motivos, luego la sorprendió aun más al contar lo de su padre y sobre su mundo con una profunda tristeza en su voz.

No sabía que decir o pensar en aquel momento. Nunca había pensado en el dolor de los demás, aunque muy rara vez lo hacia. Después de esto, entre las personas que habían conocido y le era difícil admitirlo, ella era la que sufrió mas que el resto. Más que Sneasel.

Entonces noto una sombra, una sombra muy grande. Inmediatamente se alarmo y miro atrás lo mas rápido que podía. Al quien estaba atrás era Código Cero de alguna manera y ataco sobre ella. Los dos cayeron fuera del castillo.

Sentia el viento en contra su rostro y sin contar el tiempo exacto, ya estaba apunto al caer el suelo. Pero al impactarse contra el suelo, tras paso el suelo y cayo en el pasillo de nuevo.

La ladrona tuvo problemas al levantarse por el dolor y con poco esfuerzo al remover los escombros. Miro de nuevo a su alrededor y vio que todo que el color se había vuelto gris y que la madera estaba descuidada.

Pero miro adelante, vio la misma puerta. Al momento de abrirlo, una persona aparecería para criticarla o insultarla. Le parecía muy molesto todo eso, aunque ahora, ya no estaba segura de seguir adelante. Se acerco hacia ella, lo abrió mientras que su mano temblaba y lentamente.

Al abrirlo, apareció Mario, agarrando a Sneasel con mucha preocupación y desesperación.

"¡¿Dónde esta mi hermana!?" Gritó Mario, sin dejar que ella pudiera responderle. "¡¿Dónde esta!? ¡Por favor! ¡Dimeló! ¡DIMELÓ!"

Mario desapareció, dejando a Sneasel sin pensar. Ella sabía muy bien que tan cercanos y que tanto se querían los hermanos. Pero si alguno de los dos, llegara a perder al otro, sería un gran dolor y una tragedia. Sneasel, ya experimento eso y personalmente no se merecen eso.

Siguió avanzando por otro pasillo. No había ninguna clase de ruido, ni siquiera de sus propios pasos y su respiración. Caminaba con cierto miedo, mientras que miraba a su alrededor. Esperando que algo más apareciera.

Llego a la puerta, paro ahí. Sabía que habra alguien detrás de esa puerta y sabía bien quien era. Esa persona no quería ni verla, porque no tenia valor.

Respiro hondo y con miedo entro.

Un llanto. Un llanto es lo único que escucho en el medio de este lugar dominado de oscuridad.

Escucharla era lo suficiente para poner nerviosa a la ladrona. Miro al dirección del ruido, lentamente. Vio a Buneary, rodeada de una luz, llorando con su patas en su rostro y en rodillas.

Verla así, sentía que se le cortaba su respiración. Quería salir de aquí, no quería confrontarla. Pero por alguna razón, ella camino hacia Buneary.

Cuando toco el hombro, Buneary la miró a ella, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Sneasel estaba impactada al verla su cara así.

"¿¡Por qué!?" Preguntó Buneary, y Sneasel no respondió. "¿¡Por qué no nos ayudaste!? ¿¡Por qué nos dejaste atrás!? ¡Confié en ti!"

Ella la agarro con muchísima fuerza y Sneasel aun estaba impactada y paralizada para hacer algo, ya que quería liberarse. Momentos después reacciono y trato de liberarse, pero no podía.

Entonces los dos Pokémon se empezaba a hundir en el suelo. Desesperadamente intento liberarse, aunque en esta ocasión, uso todas sus fuerzas. Pero no daba resultados y termino al fondo los dos.

Ahora regreso al pasillo y Buneary no estaba por ningún lado. Sneasel ahora estaba asustada, no solamente por lo que acaba de pasar, si no que el pasillo volvió cambiar. A peor. Ya que el pasillo se volvió mas tétrico, la madera estaba podrida y una manchas negras en varias partes.

En ese momento, empezó oír una voz que resonaba por todo el lugar. "¿Cómo te sientes abandonarlos?" Esa voz de Mienshao, si ella no estaba equivocada. "¿Gente que te dio la oportunidad de confiar en tí y así les pagas?"

"¡Cállate!"

"¿Todo para qué? ¿Venganza, para traerlo de vuelta? ¿O para convertirte el Pokémon que estabas destinado a ser?"

"¡DIJE QUE TE CALLES!" Gritó Sneasel, mientras que tapaba los oídos.

Tambien empezaba escuchar otras voces. Hablando al mismo tiempo de una forma que atormentaba a la ladrona.

Así que ella corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió y había otro pasillo. No había nadie en la puerta, algo que no importaba ahora. Quería parar de escuchar las voces. Quería salir de aquí.

Fue a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, otra vez a la izquierda y siguió adelante. Al frente había una puerta hasta el final. Pero la voz se seguían multiplicando y haciendo más fuerte cada segundo. Ella acelero el pasó con toda velocidad. Al llegar, la abrió, entro y cerro la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

Finalmente había salido del pasillo y finalmente no podía escuchar esas voces. Cerro sus ojos y respiro hondo. Descanso unos breves momentos hasta que los abrió.

Delante de ella, había un lago muy, muy pequeño. Sneasel camino hacia ella, con curiosidad. Podía ver su reflejo, estaba mojada y sucia, no estaba sorprendida, paso demasiadas cosas.

De repente, su reflejo empezó a nublarse. Le llamo mucho la atención ese detalle y miro con mucha atención. No solamente estaba nublándose, estaba cambiando la figura. Modificando hasta que la figura que veía era de Mienshao.

En ese, se enfado al ver a Mienshao de nuevo, pero lo curioso es que el reflejo de Mienshao copió esa misma expresión de enojo. Quien sea que hizo esto, no le simpatiza para nada. No era ingenua para creer que aquel reflejo era de ella misma. Ella no era-.

Entonces su impacto al ver sus garras, ya no eran garras, eran patas. No lo podía creer, no podía pasar. Se volvió Mienshao. El Pokémon que más detestaba en su vida.

Retrocedió, aun tratando de negar lo que esta sucediendo, hasta que el suelo de atrás había desaparecido y cayo.

Tras breves momentos, cayo sobre la misma colina. Ella miro alrededor con confusión y con muy alarmada. Miro su cuerpo y había vuelto a la normalidad, algo que la calmó mucho. Ademas regresar aquí le confortaba.

Luego escucho una risa, miro a su lado izquierda y vio a su padre, cargando con sus hombros a una Sneasel más joven, mientras que él corría por todo la maleza. Ella no paraba de reírse bien feliz por la adrenalina y sentir el viento en su rostro. Era una de sus actividades favoritas con su padre.

Sneasel no podía evitar sentir muy triste al ver esto, realmente extrañaba esos momentos y le era difícil creer que paso muchos años.

Ella aparto su mirada y cerro sus ojos. Extrañaba mucho su casa, los momentos, la felicidad, ser esa niña inocente. Pero sobre todo, su padre. Empezó a soltar una lagrima al recordar esa vida pasada.

"¿Esta bien?"

La ladrona abrió sus ojos. Aun con lagrimas en sus ojos, miro de nuevo al lado izquierdo y vio que su padre estaba parado y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sneasel estaba perpleja, su padre le acaba de hablar. "¿Padre? ¿Eres tu?" Preguntó ella, mientras que se levantaba.

"Teniendo en cuenta que solamente solo tienes uno y que es un Weavile, sí. Soy yo."

No lo podría creer, ella estaba hablando con su difunto padre, nuevamente. Esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Sneasel siempre deseo volver a verlo, pero sabía que esto no era real, sin importar mucho lo deseaba que fuera.

Aunque sus sentimientos hacia que deje la razón atrás. "Y-yo, eh, um-" Sneasel trataba de hablar, pero no podía. Finalmente sus emociones le ganaron y termino abrazando a su padre y empezó a llorar.

Su padre también le abrazo de vuelta y con aun sonriendo. Podía sentir el pelaje de su padre y el abrazo perfectamente, como si fuera real. Ese detalle hizo que Sneasel se pusiera muy sentimental.

"¡Te extrañe demasiado!" Dijo ella, entre lagrimas.

"Lo sé, hija. Lo sé."

Duro un largo momento de aquel abrazo hasta que Sneasel paro y limpio sus lagrimas. "¿C-Cómo es posible?"

"De seguro tienes muchas preguntas, pero no hablaremos de eso." Dijo Weavile, y luego se sentó en donde estaba. "Hablaremos sobre tu conducta."

"¿Mi… conducta?" Preguntó Sneasel, confundida. Si un día, él regresaba entre los muertos, lo primero que haría es pasar el tiempo con él y hablar. Pero no esa charla.

"Sí." Dijo él, mientras que con su mano señalo a su hija que se sentara junto con él.

Insegura, hizo caso a su padre y se sentó a su lado.

"Supe que fuiste una mala niña. ¿Quires explicarte este comportamiento tan… ¿cuál es la palabra…? Drástico."

Se sorprendió. Se preguntaba si sabía lo que hizo en los últimos seis años. Todo parece apuntar que sí. Y personalmente, no estaba segura si realmente quisiera hablar sobre eso.

"Papá… después de… aquel día. Yo hice la promesa al que te hizo esto, el que te mato. Le haría que pagara con su vida."

"Ah. Así que con esa justificaste te convertiste en ladrona. ¿Eh?"

"Sé que ser una ladrona era malo, pero lo hice para buscar justicia por mi propia mano. Ademas robe a los Ingobernables, a los malos, incluso a otros ladrones para-."

"¿Estas segura que a solo a los malos?"

La verdad, es que no solo a los malos. Hubo ocasiones que robo a gente que no se merecía ser robados. Como robar cosas muy valiosas y vendérselas al mejor postor. O robar Póke.

Así que el tiempo que fue una ladrona, no era tan buena después de todo.

"De acuerdo, hice cosas malas, pero lo hice por tí-."

"¿Haciéndolo aquellas cosas por mi era una buena justificación?" Preguntó Weavile, pero Sneasel no respondió. Quedo callada por unos segundos. "¿Ademas, crees que yo estaría de acuerdo con la venganza? Yo te crié para que fueras una buena niña. Entonces dímelo. ¿Por qué fuiste por aquel camino, sabiendo que lo incorrecto?"

Sneasel, apartó la mirada hacia delante. Respiro hondo. "Tú eras el único que quería mas en el mundo. Tu me hacia sonreír y ser feliz que ningún otro podía. Tú eras la razón de vivir. Cuando te moriste, ya no quise vivir más. Mi corazón se había roto." Ella solo una lagrima en ojo izquierdo. "Pero no podía dejar que ella se saliera con la suya, ella tenía que pagar. Una vez que lo hiciera, regresaría aquí y me quitaría mi vida. Por eso no me importaba mi vida y lo que tuviera que hacer para cumplir mi promesa. Por qué ya estaba muerta."

Weavile, se quedo callado con toda la explicación. Realmente sufrió por su muerte. Si ningún motivo para vivir, Sneasel quería morir para no poder vivir con el dolor. Pero ese mismo dolor es lo que mantuvo viva todo ese tiempo, para acabar con una cuenta pendiente con Mienshao. Ahí ya no tendría ningún motivo más para vivir.

Un triste destino para Sneasel. Y ella lo acepto. No tenia miedo a recibir a la muerte con los brazos abiertos.

Entonces el padre de Sneasel dio un suspiro y volvió hablar tras un breve silencio. "Bueno, estas equivocada. Hay un motivo para que vivas y seas feliz."

La ladrona, miro a su padre, confundida. No había nada que pudiera curar su corazón roto y ocupar el hueco de su padre. No hay nada.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó ella.

"La amistad." Respondió él.

"¿La… amistad?"

"Por supuesto. ¡La amistad! ¿Recuerdas cuando te conte cómo fue el día de la creación de mi equipo y cómo nos convertimos en amigos?"

Recordaba muy bien la historia. ÉL conto que aquel día, él estaba comiendo con el padre de Buneary en el restaurante del pueblo. Cuando era niños y sin evolucionar. Aunque no estaba únicamente los dos, también estaban chicas que estaban enamoradas de él. Siempre las atraía por su carisma y belleza. Un momento se en sucio Lopunny y se fue corriendo a limpiarse su pelaje.

Él era un adicto a todo lo relacionado con la limpieza. Cuando se ensuciaba, no podía soportarlo y tenía que limpiarse a toda costa.

Regresando a la anécdota, cuando Lopunny se había ido, entro un Jynx y exigió un beso de Weavile. Él por supuesto que termino huyendo, ya que prefería morir, antes de dar un beso aquel Pokémon. Cuando estaba escondido, Decidueye lo encontró por casualidad.

Lo que pasa, es que el padre de Decidueye era el jefe anterior del gremio y quería que su hijo ocupara el puesto. El detalle es que era un holgazán y prefería no trabajar. Pero claro que su padre estaba desacuerdo con su hijo y le obligado a buscar compañeros para que el creara su equipo antes de anochecer, o sino terminaría castigado con un año.

El detalle es que Weavile le conto su problema a Decidere, mientras que miraba si Jynx pasaba por casualidad. Él aprovecho la situación e hizo que uniera al equipo, a cambio que él no iba a decirle en donde estaba, sin más remedio, acepto.

Luego se encontrarían a Ursaring, que era un Teddiursa que casualidad buscaba unirse el equipo. Así que invito a él a unirse al equipo. Por supuesto que Ursaring quería uniserlos, pero no quería que Decidueye fuera el lider, ya que se entero que iba a dejar él y Weavile hacer el trabajo duro, mientras que él descansa en una distancia segura. Así que recto a él en un combate para ser el líder del equipo.

Decidueye no quería pelear y le ordeno a Weavile que luchara por él, pero Jynx los encontró y él tuvo que huir para evitar el beso, dejando a los dos solos.

Ursaring atacaba a Decidueye que estaba huyendo de él. En el medio del ataque, el tipo normal ensucio de tierra a Lopunny, accidentalmente. Resultó que esa no era la primera vez que lo ensucio y ya llevaba varias veces. Lopunny harto de eso, (y que Ursaring lo insultara por comportarse como princesa) lo ataco.

Mientas que Decidueye apoyaba a Loppuny, Weavile había regresado y choco con él, haciendo que los dos se peleen. Haciendo un total caos. Solamente que fueron cachados por un equipo de rescate y los llevaron al gremio los cuatro.

Los cuatro fueron regañados por los problemas que causaron, especialmente a Decidueye por sus acciones y manipular a Weavile de aquella manera. Ursaring también le dijo que quería unirse a un equipo de rescate. Tanto que estaba dispuesto a unirse a Decidueye, sin importar lo que hizo o que tan mal le cae.

Desafortunadamente el padre de Decidueye no lo dejo unirse a un equipo de rescate de su gremio, alegando que era un Pokémon salvaje. Ya que consideraba agresivos e incapaz de tener una vida en la sociedad del pueblo.

Trataba de convencerlo de lo contrario, pero el jefe era más persistente. Cuando Ursaring había perdido las esperanzas, Decidueye que defendió a Ursaring, actuando con bondad. Les sorprendió mucho de ellos y que quería formar equipo con él. Y que estaría dispuesto dar su mejor esfuerzo en las misiones. Eso también hizo que Weavile y Lopunny se unieran al equipo. Sin mas remedio el líder del gremio termino haciendo el equipo de manera oficial.

De ese día se convirtieron en buenos amigos. Sneasel le encantaba la historia, especialmente que al final Jynx atrapo a Weavile y le dio un beso. Se reía mucho en eso.

"Sí. Lo recuerdo muy bien. ¿Pero que tiene que ver esto?" Preguntó ella. "¿Especialmente con la amistad?"

"Desde aquel día, toda mi vida cambio. No era que estuviera solo en mi niñez, pero al pasar del tiempo, sentí que ya no estaba solo. Tenía amigos que realmente me querían y me cuidaban mi espalda. Y yo hacia lo mismo a ellos. Esa unión era inquebratable que siguió creciendo como si fuera una segunda familia. Ese fue uno de las dos cosas que lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida."

Las palabras de su padre, hicieron que reflexionaba sobre esto. Realmente tenia un gran afecto de sus amigos, no le sorprendería que haya dado su vida para salvar a uno de ellos. No entendía que tan punto puede llegar la amistad para ser una segunda familia. Cuando estaba en la escuela, si tenía amigos, pero no una relación como el equipo Oran. Así que no podía opinar al respecto.

Entonces volvió a mirar a su padre, pero con otra duda. "¿Qué lo segundo mejor qué te ha pasado?"

"Tú, por supuesto." Dijo Weavile y ella no estaba tan sorprendida. "Desde el momento que naciste, tu estuviste en un gran espacio en mi corazón. Mi obligación como padre era cuidarte y hacerte feliz."

"Y hiciste un gran trabajo."

"Aprecio mucho. Realmente." Dijo él, luego se puso sentimental. "Lamento mucho por dejarte sola. Desearía estar contigo, pero no podía dejar a Ursaring ahí. Nunca viviría con la culpa. Nunca podría hacerte feliz, sabiendo que deje un buen amigo atrás."

Ella encontraba las palabras de su padre con mucha verdad en ellas. Si hubiera vivido él y Ursaring no, él no podría ser el mismo y entendía completamente los motivos de su padre.

"Esta bien, papá. Tú eres un gran Pokémon y una buena persona. Pero en cambio, yo no. Lo siento, pa. Por no ser la hija que quisieras que fuera." Dijo Sneasel.

"Hija. Cometiste un error. Uno muy grande. La vida es así, la gente cometemos errores. Todos. Incluyéndome a mí. Pero aprendemos de esos errores y seguimos adelante. Aun puedes ser feliz y tener amigos como los que tuve." Dijo él, mientras que se levantaba.

Las palabras de su padres de Weavile eran muy sabias y ciertas. No hay nadie que haya evitado cometer un error en toda su vida. Sin errores, nadie puede crecer y ser mejor si no a aprendido. Eso es un hecho.

Pero aun así, no creía que pudiera tener una vida feliz. No después de lo que había hecho. Tenía que pagar por sus acciones. Ademas no sentía que alguien estuviera dispuesto a ser su amigo.

"¿Pero qué amigos? ¿Quién puede ser mi amigo?" Preguntó Sneasel, mientas que también se levantaba. "¿Quién quiere tener una ladrona, mentirosa como amiga?"

"Cierto, es muy difícil. Pero al fondo de tu corazón, sabes quienes son."

Sneasel, empezó a preguntarse a quienes se estaba refiriendo su padre. Pensaba las personas que habían conocido por lo largo del tiempo. No conocía muchos Pokémon que estuvieran en su escuela y a los que conocía, no creía que estuvieran dispuesto a ser sus amigos.

Durante sus seis años de ladronas, hizo muchos enemigos que amigos. Hizo alianzas con otros ladrones y conoció Pokémon con buen corazón, pero tampoco sentía que tuviera una fuerte unión con alguno de ellos.

Se le acaba las opciones. ¿Si no era algunos de ellos, entonces quién?

De repente, su expresión cambio. Podría ser ellos. Eran muy obvios, pero no le había cruzado la idea hasta arriba. Pero estaba muy dudosa.

"¿Te refieres al equipo de rescate?" Preguntó ella.

"Y los dos hermanos." Afirmó él. "Lo creas o no, te has creado un vínculo con ellos."

Una vez que lo pensaba, ese poco tiempo que estuvo con ellos, ella ha creado un vinculó con ellos que no podía describir. Al luchar contra Snivy, ella sintió una llama dentro de ella. No únicamente quería vencer a Snivy por aquella llave, sino por superarlo. Como una rivalidad. Una que por primera vez experimento.

Cubone era como un hermano menor. Alguien que le gustaba mucho molestar. Ella no podía evitar sonreír por las ocurrencias que Deino hacia son muy divertidas. Vulpix, no se llevo mucho con ella, pero le gustaría molestarla como Cubone. A Mario le parecía un chico dulce e inseguro. Pero sentía afecto hacia él.

Finalemente. Sentía una relación fuerte con Maria y Buneary. Por una parte, el tipo normal su amabilidad y su deseo de cuidar a los demás eran muy grandes. No podía creer que hubiera un Pokémon así y se alegraba mucho que ella existía. Le encantaría compartir un día completo con ella.

Por otra parte, a comparación con la humana y ella. Sentía muy por debajo a ella. Maria ha superado cualquier problema y seguir adelante. Para únicamente para traer a su hermano a casa. Especialmente que todas las posibilidades estaban en contra suya. Sabiendo que no sabía luchar y muy vulnerable que al resto. Tenía un valor como ningún otro y determinación que hacia superar todas las adversidades. Algo que envidiaba demasiado.

Ahora todos ellos estaban atrapados y ella tenia la oportunidad para ayudarlos. Pero no lo hizo, estaba en peligro de muerte por su acto de egoísmo y sus deseos de venganza.

Todo era su culpa. Quisiera hacer algo de respecto. Pero sentía que cuando llegara, sería demasiado tarde

Con bajas esperanzas, miro nuevamente a su padre. "¿Podre salvarlos?"

"Sí." Respondió él. Luego la Sneasel más joven corrió hacia ellos, mientras que se miraban entre si. "Jamas es tarde para ayudar alguien. Hija, quiero que me hagas una promesa. Se fuerte, compasiva y sobre todo que encuentres la felicidad." Entonces la niña, se puso al lado de Weavile y miro a la actual Sneasel. "Vive y deja el dolor atrás."

Sneasel vio que tenía su brazo extendido. Después de tanto tiempo, buscar un nuevo propósito, no iba ser fácil. Y tampoco ganarse la confianza y una vida honrada. Pero su padre se esforzó mucho para dar a su hija una vida que pueda ser feliz y no iba dejar que todos esos años se desperdicien.

Ella tomo la garra de su padre con sus dos garras y él tomo la garra de su hija de la otra garra. Los dos sonrieron, así haciendo oficialmente la promesa.

Los dos se soltaron de las manos. Sneasel reflexiono eso. Al tocar la garra de su padre, se sintió muy real. Eso causó que pusiera en duda.

"¿Estoy soñando o estoy muerta?" Preguntó Sneasel. Ni asustada, ni preocupada.

"Abre los ojos y averígualo."

* * *

Sneasel, abrió sus ojos. Ella estaba tirada en el suelo en la pasarela del castillo, mientras que aun estaba la tormenta.

Podía sentir en frio y el agua en todo su cuerpo. Y en el especial, su corazón. Estaba latiendo. Ella estaba viva. Empezó a levantarse, pero problemas con todo el dolor de su cuerpo.

Ella miro a su alrededor. ¿Cómo termino aquí? Debió haber caído haya afuera del castillo y no era la pasarela. Antes de perder el conocimiento, vio exactamente a donde iba caer. Pero lo más sorprende es que no siente ningún daño por la caída o que al menos sobrevivió.

¿Acaso habra sido un milagro o… hubo alguien que lo salvo?

Se dio por vencido en aquellas preguntas y camino hacia la barrera. Miro el paisaje oscuro que estaba iluminada por la luna. Poco tiempo saldrá el sol, pero ahora eso no es importante.

Dio un respiro y tomo la pluma que estaba en la oreja izquierda y la miro. Esa pluma era un regalo de su padre. Cuando era pequeña, odiaba que su oreja izquierda era pequeño, quería tenerla larga como el resto de los hombres. Unos de su cumpleaños se la regalo y la puso ahí. Se puso muy alegre.

Ahora era la única cosa que tenía que le recordaba a su padre. Pero cuando hizo la promesa, la sostuvo muy fuertes con lagrimas en sus ojos. No solamente un recuerdo, pero un objeto que recordaba su odio y la tristeza.

Por primera en la vida, la soltó y el viento se lo llevo.

_Adiós padre. Te extrañare._

Al momento de soltarlo. Su odio y tristeza se fue. Aquel sueño era lo que Sneasel necesitaba. Ver a su padre de nuevo. Una ultima vez. No importaba si era él o no.

Ahora volteó hacia atrás y miro hacia arriba. Sus ojos estaban clavados hacia la ventana rota. En esa habitación estaba ellos, los del equipo de rescate, los hermanos y los Ingobernables. Su nuevo objetivo es ir arriba y hacer lo que debió haber hecho. Salvarlos.

_No se preocupen. Voy por ustedes. Lo prometo._


	24. Capítulo 24: Un chance

Ha pasado tiempo desde que los Ingobernables fueron a atrapar a Mario y Deino. Maria, no podía evitar sentir mucha preocupación por los dos, aun más por su hermano.

Tal vez sea una buena señal que los Ingobernables no habían regresado. Que su hermano se había escondido muy bien y por eso no habían regresado. Pero necesitaba estar segura de eso, verlo para estar tranquila. Mientras esté atada, no podrá hacer nada para ayudarlo o los demás.

Ella miró a sus alrededores. Los Ingobernables caminaban aburridamente, su tarea era vigilar que no se escapen. Pero estaban s eguros que no iba pasar eso. No después con lo qué pasó con Sneasel.

Entonces Machamp hablo. "Esto es una perdida de tiempo." Dijo él, aburrido. "Debería hacer algo más importante. Como golpear a alguien. No vigilar a estos."

"Tienes ordenes Machamp." Dijo Druddigon. "Y debes obedecerlas."

"Ugh. Para esto no me uní a los Ingobernables." Dijo él, muy molesto.

"No tiene que gustarte. Nosotros somos tus superiores. Así que deja de quejarte y obedece."

Machamp, enojado por su actual situación, hizo un gruñido y miro hacia otro lado. Maria sabia que era el típico tipo que habla únicamente por los puños.

Estaba enojado con él, ya que anteriormente, noqueo a su hermano menor en el interrogatorio, todo para nada.

Luego miro a Mienshao y Gardevoir, ambas Ingobernables estaban muy calladas. Pero también parece que estaban pensado en algo, no estaba segura.

Por el otro lado, sus amigos y ella también estaban muy callados. Y no era sorpresa. Ellos vieron como Sneasel peleaba inútilmente contra Mienshao que su victoria era perfecta. Además vieron como ella arrojaba a Sneasel hacia su muerte. Una escena que se quedaran grabados por el resto de sus vidas.

Entre todos ellos, al que estaba sufriendo más era Buneary, la chica más dulce que había conocida. Alguien como ella, presenciando todo eso, era lo peor que pudo haber pasado. Ahora mismo, ella había parado de llorar hace poco tiempo, pero su mirada mostraba una tristeza que Maria o los demás nunca pensaron ver en sus vidas.

Maria, quería decirle algo. ¿Pero qué diría? ¿Todo iba estar bien? ¿Qué lo supere? No podía. Ni si quiera creía que alguien de su propio equipo le dijera algo para cambiar su animo.

Entonces Cubone hablo. "Así que… se acabo" Dijo Cubone. "Perdimos."

Su voz mostraba desesperanza. Había aceptado que él y ellos habían fallado en escapar de aquí. No solo él, también Vulpix lo acepto. No importaba si los matabas o los encerraban. Habían perdido.

La periodista podría estar como ellos, si no fuera porque su hermano está ahí afuera, tratando de sobrevivir. Mientras que no fuera atrapado, no perdería las esperanzas.

En ese momento, Snivy hablo. "No se desesperen, aun podemos salirnos de esto."

"¡¿No desesperarnos?!" Preguntó Vulpix, frustrada. "Snivy, déjame recordarte que fallamos a lo grande. Fuimos unos estupidos por intentar escapar en primer lugar."

Snivy, no creía en eso. Casi lograban escapar de aquí, estaban demasiado cerca. Si no fuera un contratiempo y sucesos inesperados, hubieran logrado estar fuera de aquí.

A pesar de los intentos de ánimo del líder del equipo, también tenía cierta inseguridad. No podía evitar recordar una vez más lo de Sneasel. Como líder y amigo, no podía evitar que les pasara a ellos. Incluso la idea de no hacer nada y estar encerrados, era lo ideal. Aunque también sabía que dejarse rendir de esa manera, tampoco era lo más adecuado.

¿Qué podía hacer?

"Trataron de sobrevivir. Todos lo hicimos." Dijo Maria. "Ahora mismo Mario y Deino, están intentando sobrevivir."

"Mmm... ¿Me preguntó que estarán haciendo ellos?" Preguntó Cubone.

"No estoy seguro." Dijo Snivy. "Pero puede haber dos posibles decisiones: una que estén planeando salir de aquí o planear rescatarnos por su propia cuenta."

"¿Cuáles de la dos les conviene?" Preguntó Maria.

"Bueno, si ellos decidieran salir de aquí, lo más probable que irían a la puerta principal y si lo logran, pedirían ayuda y un equipo de rescate tipo platino nos rescataría. Si ellos mismos van a rescatarnos, es obi¡vio que necesitaran un buen plan para hacerlo. Cual sea su decisión, no sera para nada fácil."

"Yo optaría por la primera opción. Solo dijo." Dijo Cubone.

La humana habló. "Esto es mi culpa que mi hermano esté en esta situación y que estemos atados. No debí ser tan testaruda e irnos en cuanto teníamos la oportunidad."

"No es para hacerte parecer la chica mala, pero te olvidaste de Deino."

"Oh, cierto." Dijo ella, muy apenada. "Pero aún siento que es mi culpa de alguna manera. Que he fallado a mi hermano. Le he fallado."

"¿En qué fallaste?" Preguntó él.

"En protegerlo, en sacarlo de aquí y sobretodo. En ser en una buena hermana para él. Una él que se merece."

"No, Maria." Interrumpió Snivy. "Tú eres una buena hermana y también una buena persona. Eres la hermana ideal para Mario." Entonces apartó su mirada hacia el suelo. "Yo en otra parte, falle como líder de este equipo. Debía cuidarlos y protegerlos a toda costa. No pude y ahora pagan por mi ineptitud. Lo siento."

"¡No es cierto!" Dijo ella. "¡No te digas esas cosas! Eres un gran líder y no hay ningún otro como tú."

"Si fuera así, ya estarían todos a salvo."

"Pero nos guiaste hacia las esferas de escape."

"Sí, pero-."

"¡YA CALLENSE QUE ME DESESPERAN!" Gritó Vulpix, interrumpiendo la discusión entre los dos.

Vulpix, le parecía muy insoportable escuchar a los dos quien tenia la culpa. Ahora que se habían callado y miraban a Vulpix, ella aprovecho el momento para hablar.

"¡Estoy harta que sigan discutiendo esa estupidez! ¡¿Saben por qué?! ¡Porque es completamente estupido, por eso mismo! ¡Yo no debería estar aquí, pero lo estoy! ¡Ya no me importa lo que me pase o que ustedes dos sean fracasados, pero por el amor de mi madre, cierra la boca!"

Tras los gritos, ninguno de los dos se atrevieron a responderle a Vulpix. Cubone diría algo, pero no se le ocurría nada. Aunque se le ocurriera, no sentía que debería decirlo, por razones desconocidas.

"Yo soy la fracasada." Todos inmediatamente miraron a Buneary, ya que fue quien hablo. "No pudo ayudarla. No pude salvarla."

Finalmente hablo después de tanto tiempo. No supieron que decir al respecto con lo que acababa de decir. Especialmente que nuevamente que empezó a llorar una vez más.

Snivy se armo de valor y hablo a ella. "Buneary, yo-"

"¡Cree este equipo para ayudar a los demás! ¡Ahora se ha ido! ¡Fracase como miembro y cumplir con el propósito! ¡¿Cómo podré salvar la vida de alguien si no pudo salvarla!?"

Las palabras hicieron reflexionar a los demás. Ademas sus compañeros del equipo, lo conocían muy bien y Buneary siempre ha ayudado a los demás, sin importar lo que sea. Hubo ocasiones que lograr ayudarlo y fallo, pero nunca se quedo parado con los brazos cruzados.

Pero hoy no pudo hacer algo para ayudarla. Incluso cuando quería, no pudo por las ordenes de Snivy o porque estaba inmóvil. Por eso estaba tan triste. Y nadie la culpa.

"Tienes razón, Buneary." Dijo Snivy. "Pero yo soy el culpable. Yo sabía que Sneasel necesitaba ayuda. Yo la ignore."

"Recuerda que intentabas sacarnos de aquí, Snivy. Aunque odie admitirlo. No puedes ayudar a todos. Eso no es malo, es una realidad." Explicó Maria.

"Tal vez. Pero ni siquiera lo intente, Maria. Yo cree el equipo con Buneary con esos mismos valores y objetivo. Yo no soy el buen líder que todos creían que seria."

Esa parte, sino que todos a los que conocen a Snivy, tenían grandes expectativas sobre él. No se imagina como él tuvo que hacer para ser o mantener la compostura para seguir adelante y evitar mostrar cualquier signo de seguridad. O eso al menos ella cree.

Hablando de ella. comparando entre ella, Buneary y Snivy. No sentia que ha sido la mejor persona. También hubo ocaciones que pudo ayudar, pero no lo hizo. Por miedo o por que pensaba no cambiaria algo.

El motivo era para cuando seria periodista, sentiría que ya podría ser una mejor ayuda a los demás y que de alguna compensaría por los errores y a las personas que no ayudo en el pasado.

Recordó que su madre le dijo a ella una cosa muy importante. Lo suficiente para que Maria pudiera seguir adelante, sin importar las circunstancias o los tropiezos de su vida. Las palabras que necesitan ellos. Sus amigos. Y a ella misma.

"Buenas persona tienen buenas intenciones. No siempre sale como lo queremos. Pero seguimos adelante, sin importar lo que pase. Por las personas que nos quieren, las que están con nosotros y las que no están con nosotros. Eres una buena persona. Un buen amigo y no hay muchos que los considero así."

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Snivy sintiera conmovido. Recordaba a su hermano. Siempre le animaba, siempre las peores situaciones. Efectivamente Mario tenia una gran hermana.

Ademas, estaba convencido que sin importar que tan diferentes eran en apariencia, los humanos y los Pokémon o cualquier ser vivo, tienen alguien que los quiere, gente que amar e importar, sentimientos, motivaciones y sueños. Esos atributos hacen que esas especies sean iguales.

"No suenas que tengas muchos amigos." Dijo él.

"No. Tengo como tres o cuatro exactamente. Desearía tener más. Pero no soy sociable como Buneary o abierta. Siento que mi manera de pensar en muy diferente que no encajo en cualquier parte. Como si ni existiera. Además para que alguien fuera mi amigo, necesito que sea alguien que pueda confiar, sin importar lo que pase."

"¿Y nosotros cumplimos tus especificaciones?" Preguntó Snivy y ella sonrío, porque la respuesta era obvia.

"Sí. Todos ustedes."

Al principio, cuando los conoció. Pensaba que solamente eran un grupo de personas que desconfiaba, aunque tenían un objetivo en común. Sobrevivir y escapar. Pero ahora, ya no pensaba en eso. Tras todo lo que pasó, tras conocer a Buneary. Los consideraba a todos ellos como amigos, sin importar que tan diferentes sean; apariencia y personalidad. Incluso no le importaba considerar a Sneasel como amiga, si no hubiera pasado eso.

Tal vez, ella pudo hacer algo para impedir aquel momento.

Snivy se alegraba de escuchar eso. Realmente. Luego su sonrisa se fue y miro a Maria.

"Lo siento, Maria. Lo que tuviste que pasar. Y sobre tu mundo." Dijo Snivy.

"Esta bien, Snivy." Dijo Maria. "No es que mi mundo cambie cuando lo desee o como un Fenix al renacer desde las semillas. Es lo me toco, pero lo que puedo hacer es mi parte y hacer lo que pueda para mejorarlo."

Sin importar que tanto desee, no puede cambiar el mundo ella sola. Unicamente puede hacer su parte. Infundir información y la verdad a la gente. Para que cada uno haga su parte y haga algo a la sociedad, cualquier cosa sea su papel. Pero su obligación no era únicamente para ella, eran para los dos hermanos.

"Deseó que nos hubiéramos encontrado. En diferente situación." Dijo ella.

"Yo también." Dijo Snivy. "Yo también." Luego volvió a mirar a cada uno de ellos. "Ustedes tienen un futuro por delante. Una vida para vivir. Estoy dispuesto hacer que puedan tener esa vida y eso lo que hare."

Eso causó que Maria miro a Snivy, confundido. "¿A qué te refieres con-?" Ella paro hasta que vio un objeto en el látigo cepa de Snivy.

El dichoso objeto era el encendedor que ella le había regalado antes de que los atraparan. Debió mantenerlo oculto muy bien para que los Ingobernables no lo encontraran. Si no mal sospechaba, al parecer planea quemar las sogas que los sujetaba.

Pero si lo hacia, lo iban a descubrir antes que lo encienda. Necesitaría una distracción. También notaba que él lo miraba seriamente. Snivy quería que ella los distraiga. No sabía que era lo planea, pero confiaba en él, como él a ella.

Así que ella esta dispuesta hacerlo y afortunadamente, sabía como hacerlo.

"¿Mienshao, verdad?" Preguntó Maria a la líder de los Ingobernables, que ella la miro y de algunos de su insubordinados. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"¡Usted no tienes permitido hablar-!"

Un Meowth, dijo, pero fue interrumpido por Mienshao al momento que levanto su pata derecha sin mirarlo. Entonces abrió sus ojos, mirando a la humana.

"¿Qué quieres preguntar?" Preguntó ella.

"¿Qué clase de trato tienen entre ustedes y la Cruz Negra?"

Esa la duda que Maria y los demás lo tenían. Así que era una buena oportunidad para averiguarlo, especialmente preguntando al Pokémon que sabe más de esto.

"¿Para qué quieres saberlo?"

"Soy periodista. Mi trabajo es conseguir información e divulgarla. Pero como dudo mucho que podamos salir de aquí. Por lo menos necesito saberlo."

"Te voy a ser sincera. No importa la cantidad de preguntas, no te voy responder."

La verdad, esa aclaración ya la venia venir. Era demasiado obvio que alguien como Mienshao, no diera información así de fácil.

"Pero. Puedo revelarte un poco."

Maria empezó a escuchar cada palabra con mucha atención y seriamente. Los demás Ingobernables y el equipo de rescate le puso la atención.

"Esta bien. Te escucho." Dijo Maria.

"Cuando vinimos aquí, buscamos los secretos de Gothielle para nuestros fines y efectivamente los encontramos. Y obviamente los portales al mundo humano. Me quede bastante sorprendida con tu mundo y las cosas que han hecho. Estaba tan curiosa de como es la sociedad de tu especie y cómo funcionaban. Investigue con mis mejores hombres y recolectaba lo que podíamos, pero no lo suficiente. ¿Sabes por qué?"

"¿Por qué no querían que los humanos descubrieran a un grupo de malhechores de otra raza?"

Era obvio que no se dejaron ver visto, ya que de ser así, ella no estaría aquí.

"Por ahí va la cosa. Pero sí, no podíamos ser visto. Pero necesitábamos saber más sobre lo ya mencionado. Era obvio que necesitamos a un humano a quien nos otorgue los objetos especifico y que nos enseñe. No sabíamos quien seria la persona indicada, para 'confiar' y conseguirlos. Afortunadamente, escuchamos sobre la Cruz Negra y sus actos. Una grupo que tiene 'ciertas' similitudes con nosotros. Ellos eran los indicados. Por un mes de búsqueda, damos en los aposentos de Salazar."

"Mi primer encuentro con Salazar fue 'memorable'."

_Eso sí lo puedo creer. _Pensó Maria.

"Tras que se calmaron las cosas, empezamos a discutir y negociar. Llegamos a un acuerdo. Nosotros le pagamos y ellos nos daba los objetos."

"¿Solo eso? ¿Con qué les pagaban?"

Había preguntado, ya que dudaba que ellos aceptara los Poké. Ademas faltaba averiguar lo de Rojas.

"No, solo eso, también unos servicios y les pagamos con gemas de nuestro mundo. Ahora sobre los servicios que mencione, necesitaba que ellos nos enseñaran una cosa típica de los humanos."

Capto la curiosidad de Maria al escuchar eso. ¿A qué se refería al aprender una cosa de los humanos?

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Tu sabes. Cruzar las linea. Es lo mejor que saben hacer. Especialmente que ustedes son capaz de quitar una vida."

En ese momento, Maria quedo impactado al escuchar eso. La parte de la especie humana, su especie era capaz de matar otro humano. Esa parte le hizo enojar a Maria.

"Admiro que han logrado muchas cosas: descubrimientos especiales, creación de miles civilizaciones, invenciones y los famosos avances tecnológicos. Rompieron sus limites. Han logrado mucho que nosotros los Pokémon. Incluso su tecnología puede ser rival de los Pokémon Legendarios. Y todo porque ustedes saben lo que tienen que hacer para cumplirlo. Esa característica lo quiero que mis hombres lo aprendan para cumplir con tu objetivo."

"¿Qué objetivo? ¡¿Qué planeas?!"

"Ya revele lo suficiente. Tú querías saber el trato y te lo conte. Cuando atrapemos a tu hermano, seguiremos mejorando la poción. Para que Rojas pueda enseñar como un Pokémon puede matar a-"

"¡NUNCA LO APRENDERAN!" Gritó Maria, muy enojada e interrumpiendo a la Ingobernable que no le parecía importarle. "¡Ellos no son como nosotros! ¡Nunca aprenderán matar a alguien! ¡Son Pokémon, no humanos-!"

"¿Así que admites la verdad?" Dijo Mienshao, haciendo que Maria guardara silencio. Ella miraba la humana con atención, viendo su emociones. "Veo en tu mirada, intentas negar la verdad de tu especie. La cruel verdad que tu sabes que es realidad. La realidad que odias tu propia especie por lo que ha hecho. Pero también veo que intentas cambiar eso. Que el humano cambie. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué peleas? ¿Por tí? ¿O por alguien?"

Maria detestaba a Mienshao. Porque cada palabra que había dicho estaban en lo correcto. No era una ingenua o inocente como su hermano. La historia siempre marco que los humanos cruzaban la linea por mucho tiempo. Incluso el tiempo presente, aun existe personas no valoran la vida humana. Era confortante que veía otra especie inteligente como los Pokémon no han hecho eso.

Le envidiaba.

Pero también era cierto que tenia el objetivo para cambiar a la sociedad actual. Por gente como Mario y como Buneary que veía el bien en todos. Personas como ellos deben de existir en su mundo. Luchando contra las injusticias para un mañana. Había una esperanza para su especie.

Una oportunidad que estaba dispuesta tomarlo.

"Sí." Afirmo Maria, con una mirada determinada. "Por alguien y por mí. Puede que tarde muchísimo tiempo para cumplir eso que tal vez no vea ese mañana. Pero no dejare que gente como tu me diga lo contrario. Porque lo veo posible. Ayudare a quien lo necesite o moriré en el intento."

Las dos se miraron entre si. Ambas mujeres tenían dos ideologías muy diferentes y objetivos. Lo que tienen en común, es que para nada del mundo haría cambiar su opinión.

"Ya somos dos."

Las dos voltearon a ver a Snivy, quien había hablado. Entonces vieron que con el encendedor había quemado las cuerdas a tal punto que en cualquier momento se liberaría.

Druddigon hablo. "¡Agárrenlo!" Ordenó él y un Haunter fue tras él.

Mienshao miro a la humana, con poco de sorpresa en su rostro. Ella no le habló solamente para que le respondiera, también su atención para que aquel Snivy se liberara.

_Chica lista._ Pensó ella.

Cuando Haunter iba agarrar a Snivy, él logro liberarse por completo e impulso su cuerpo para evitar al Pokémon fantasma por arriba de él. Un Politoed intento también agarrarlo, pero él hizo un giro hacia abajo.

Luego él ataco con hoja aguda por detrás del Pokémon que terminó lanzado hacia su compañero, que este ultimo lo termino atrapando. Snivy corrió hacia ellos y Politoed, volteo y ataco con puño hielo. El tipo planta salto sobre él y Politoed giro nuevamente para atacarlo con el mismo movimiento. Pero en ese momento uso cola para agarrar Haunter y usando tanto su peso y la fuerza de su cola, hizo una Frankesnteiner. No solo fue lastimado por aquel movimiento de lucha libre, Politoed lo había lastimado accidentalmente con puño hielo al intentar a atacar al líder.

En ese momento, Snivy uso ciclón de hojas en los dos Pokémon. Como Politoed es tipo agua y Haunter es también es un tipo veneno, lo que significa que tienen desventaja a los tipos planta, haciendo que los ataques de Snivy sean muy efectivos.

Los dos Ingobernables estaban en el suelo, pero no derrotados, aunque bastantes lastimados.

Los demás estaban impresionados o enojados de la habilidad de combate de Snivy. _Ese chico es bastante bueno._ Pensó Gardevoir.

Los Ingobernables no tuvieron problemas en rodearlo, haciendo que estuviera en un dilema. Sus amigos, incluso Buneary que miró que preocupación a Snivy. No quería que le pasara lo mismo que Sneasel. Pero estaba atada y estaba obligada a ver todo nuevamente. Ahora todo dependía de él, que mostraba valor en su mirada, mientras que miraba a su alrededor.

Antes que nada, Machamp dio un paso al frente. "Este enano es todo mío." Dijo él, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Druddigon no le gustaba que Machamp exigiera pelear solo contra él, ya que no era nadie para exigir. "Tu no das las ordenes aquí y tampoco es tu casa. Todos ustedes, atraparlo."

"No es necesario. Puedo con él sin ninguna dificultad."

"Entiende, yo te di una orden y debes-."

"Déjalo que luche, Druddigon." Interrumpio Mienshao, causando que él la mire.

"¿Señora?"

"Si quiere tener su 'diversión', que la tenga." Entonces miro a Machamp. "Pero te advierto si te gana, habrá consecuencias. ¿Entendiste?"

"Sí." Dijo con una sonrisa, al saber que ella le dio lo que pedía. "Pero seamos realista. ¿Él, venciéndome? Eso no va a pasar."

Claramente aquel matón lo estaba subestimando y todos lo sabía . Snivy, sabía que esto no sera fácil vencerlo. Ese sujeto era muy fuerte y resistente, pero lo más probable que no sea muy veloz e inteligente. Si usaba bien su cabeza y esperaba la oportunidad perfecta, lo derrotaría.

Pero ganarle no era la prioridad. Su prioridad era salvar a sus amigos. Si lo derrotara, seguramente terminaría cansado y los demás Ingobernables lo atraparan sin problemas y todo habra terminado.

Tendría que buscar la forma de liberarlos en el medio del combate. Pero seguramente que Mienshao y Gardevoir sospecharían de Snivy si actuaba raro en algún punto de la batalla. Tendría que dar un espectáculo para que no sospecharan. Afortunadamente él es un luchador. Y los luchadores son los mejores en hacer un espectáculo.

"Entonces adelante. Utiliza esa fuerza en mi si te crees tan fuerte como presumes." Dijo Snivy, determinado.

"¡Me parece bien!" Dijo Machamp y atacó con puño dinámico.

Snivy salto hacia atrás, evadiendo el golpe. Snivy se sorprendió con la velocidad del ataque. Él entonces retrocedió a una distancia segura y uso ciclón de hoja.

Como él esperaba, el ataque no le hizo gran daño. Ataco con corte karate y Snivy se movió por un lado. Uso hoja aguda y ataco al brazo izquierdo inferior, luego uso el mismo movimiento en la pierna derecha. Machamp uso puño dinámico y él esquivo, pasando por debajo por el y ataco la espalda del matón con hoja aguda.

Machamp, trato de atacarlo con golpe karate y Snivy, lo esquivo. Pero en ese momento, agarro el brazo del Pokémon y se dejo impulsar por aquella para volar y caer en el tronco que estuvo atrapado anteriormente.

Él Ingobernable se enojo, ya que no pudo acertar un solo golpe en el. No tenía gran daño, pero lo suficiente para considerarlo una molestia. Snivy usó Enrosque. Un movimiento que aumenta el ataque, defensa y precisión del usuario. Necesitará hacer ataques directos y precisos, sobretodo evitar los contraataques lo más posible para cansarlo y usar su manera tradicional para luchar. No podía hacer un movimiento de lucha libre a él o usar el látigo cepa, ya que no surtiría un efecto y terminaría exponiéndose a ser golpeado.

El Pokémon de tipo lucha corrió hacia él, para no perder el tiempo. Desde arriba, Snivy usó ciclón de hojas. Él Pokémon no sufrió mucho daño, mientras que aún corría hacia delante. Al llegar, usó tajo cruzado que despedazó el troncó. Él líder saltó hacía un lado, pero uno de los brazos de Machamp, atrapó a Snivy y arrojó hacia el suelo.

Tirado en el suelo, usó enrosque, que aumentó el ataque, defensa y precisión una vez más. Se levantó y usó ciclón de hojas. El ataque ya parecía afectarle al villano, pero aguantaba y siguió corriendo hacia el tipo planta.

Snivy, no dudo y usó de nuevo el movimiento que acertó. Machamp atacó con golpe dinámico. Él lo evadió, pero el golpe destruyó parte del suelo y Snivy fue impulsado por la fuerza del ataque. Snivy se levantó del suelo y fue al Ingobernable para atacarlo directamente. Machamp usó golpe kárate, pero se deslizó y atacó con hoja aguda al estómago. Machamp, luego trató de pisarlo, pero de nuevo lo evadió y atacó al abdomen del Pokémon. Snivy, retrocedió de nuevo y volvió atacarlo. Aunque esta vez, Machamp agarró la cola del tipo planta y lo arrojó hacia arriba.

Él líder estaba en aprietos. Machamp estaba listo para golpear a Snivy en cuando cayera al suelo y él lo sabía. Lo veía. Entonces desde el medio del aire, usos ciclón de hojas y él matón utilizó unos de sus brazos para protegerse su cara. Ahora Snivy usó su hoja aguda y giro velozmente que parecía un halo verde hasta que impacto la cabeza del Ingobernable. Eso causó que rebotó y en el medio del aire, iba usar ciclón de hojas, nuevamente si no fuera que Machamp usó puntapié exitosamente y usó tajo cruzado que mandó volando a Snivy hacia dos Ingobernables.

Cuando cayó cerca de ellos, los dos lo levantaron y empujaron sin importar lo lastimado que estaba. En ese momento, Machamp agarró a Snivy con su brazos superiores el cuerpo y los brazos inferiores la cola. Dejando a él, sin ninguna posibilidad de liberarse.

Ese sería el comienzo, ya que con sus fuerzas, empezó a apretarlo. Snivy, empezó a gritar de dolor por aquel sufrimiento.

Sus amigos no podían evitar mirar toda esa escena con preocupación y miedo. Especialmente Buneary que no podía evitar recordar lo que había pasado a Sneasel, ya que su buen amigo, está pasando una situación similar.

"¡Ya déjalo! ¡Tu, pedazo de idiota!" Gritó Maria, pero Machamp, no le importó lo que decía, mientras que se reía.

Mientras tanto, Snivy pensó. _Esto no puede acabar así. No después por lo que pasamos. No después lo que hicimos. Todo para escapar y vivir. ¡Agh! Yo, Uh... yo... ¡Yo los voy a sacar de aquí!_

Entonces Snivy, usó su látigo cepa y empezó a golpea al rostro del Ingobernable. Aquel Pokémon tenía sus manos ocupadas y no podía hacer algo para evitar ser golpeado, pero lo que podía hacer es aumentar la fuerza del apretón cada segundo. Él gritó brevemente, aunque volvió a usar el látigo sin importar del dolor. Una, otra y otra vez. En ese momento, el golpe de ambos látigos funcionó y Machamp lo soltó.

Snivy, estaba totalmente a dolorido. Todo su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado. Apenas si podía estar de pie. Estaba inmovilizado. Machamp por otra parte, el último golpe lo ha dejado muy enojado y es muy seguro que hará a Snivy pagar por eso. Miró al tipo planta y corrió hacia él para dar el golpe definitivo que daría el final de la batalla

Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que exigir a su cuerpo una vez más. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar. Usó ciclón de hojas una vez más. Pero el movimiento no fue para Machamp, sino al todo su alrededor, haciendo que fuese difícil de ver.

Mienshao, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Sabía que la manera que Snivy usó ese movimiento, no era para derrotar a Machamp, sino para intentar para liberar a sus amigos.

"Graveler, Lioone. Adentro." Ordenó Mienshao y los dos entraron.

Esperaba que con los dos y Machamp adentro, sean los suficientes para atraparlo. Ella sabía que todavía estaba muy lejos de caer desmayado, pero después del apretón, le seria muy difícil rescatar o luchar contra ellos.

Entonces empezó a escuchar golpes y vio una figura salir con impresionante velocidad. Cuando lo vio, reconoció que era Lioone. Esto no era obra del Snivy, no creía que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar así a un Pokémon.

Luego se escucharon más golpes desde adentro. Parecía que era un batalla completamente difícil y sin un posible ganador.

En ese momento. La tormenta de hojas se despejó y vio que el equipo de rescate se habían liberado. Veía que las cuerdas fueron destrozadas por el ciclón de hojas del Snivy. Pero lo más que resaltaba, era ver Machamp y Graveler, estaban a punto de golpearse entre si, si no fuera que Machamp miró al Pokémon.

"¿¡Qué están haciendo!? ¡Pedazos de idiotas!" Grito Druddigon, enojado.

"¡Creí que él era él otro!" Dijo Machamp.

"¡Si eso trataba de decirte, cuando tú pegaste a Lioone, menso!" Dijo Graveler, enfadado

"¡¿Qué cosa?!" Preguntó Machamp, insultado y considerando golpearlo, pero ahora intencional.

Entonces Mienshao suspiró. _Ya no es fácil conseguir miembros competentes en el día de hoy. Solo hay inútiles._

Pero concentrándose de nuevo el problema, los cinco se encontraba en libertad, aunque todos los Ingobernables tenían sus ojos fijados en ellos. Mientras que nuestros héroes miraban a su alrededor con preocupación y enojo.

"¿Snivy, estas bien?" Preguntó Maria, aunque sabía que era una pregunta tonta y veía claramente como estaba.

"Mal." Respondió Snivy. "Pero no estoy tan mal."

"Me sorprendes que hayas logrado liberar a tus amigos. Muy sorprendente." Mienshao elogió a Snivy. "Sin embargo no los has salvado. Lo has metido en un mal predicamento."

Snivy estaba de acuerdo con Mienshao, no pensó bien las cosas y lo metió en un gran problema. "Nunca hago planes con tanta anticipación. Pero no me voy a dar por vencido. Los voy a ayudar. Cueste lo que cueste."

"Snivy..." Dijo Buneary, impactada por las palabras de Snivy y la determinación de su amigo.

"Maria. Sácalos de aquí. Yo haré lo imposible para mantenerlos a raya."

"No vamos a dejarte atrás." Dijo Maria.

"Maria, yo-."

"Incluso si quisiéramos, no hay forma que podemos evadirlos. Extraño que lo diga, pelearemos juntos." Dijo Cubone. "Y luego salimos corriendo. O morimos juntos. Al menos no me moriré solo."

Era muy claro que él no se iba a ninguna parte. Sin importar que mucho lo desee. Estaría dispuesto a luchar. Especialmente que luchar no era una de sus cosas más favoritas en el mundo.

"A mi no me importa morir. Pero sin antes congelar a esa bruja personalmente." Dijo Vulpix, determinada y sin miedo.

Ya eran tres que se quedarían a luchar junto al líder de equipo. Pero la única que no estaba segura era Buneary. Después de lo que hizo Snivy, lo ha dejado sin palabras. Ahora que los cuatro están dispuestos estar unidos y enfrentar a un enemigo común, ella no sabía que hacer.

"Respecto su valentía. Pero teniendo dos de los suyos heridos y que tienen desventaja numérica, no es muy inteligente enfrentarnos. Especialmente a mí y a los mis dos más de confianza." Dijo Mienshao, refiriendo a Gardevoir y Druddigon.

Maria, cubrió su herida de su hombro. Odiaba que tuviera razón. Con ella y Snivy lastimados, no hay mucho que podían hacer. Tal vez, podría dar más en la batalla. Pero ella no podría. Estaba fatalmente herida, estaba demasiado cansada. Además de que entre todos los que aquí presente, no podía pelear. Era un estorbo para sus amigos.

Pero ella no era la única persona. Con Cubone sin su hueso y Vulpix con un solo movimiento, esto no dudaría mucho.

"La derrota es inevitable. Deberían rendirse. Se salvarían del triste destino de la tonta de Sneasel."

"¡Ella no era tonta!" Gritó Buneary, captando la atención de todos los de aquí presentes.

Finalmente Buneary, su estado de ánimo ha cambiado. Ella ya no se mostraba triste, sino con enojo. Algo que era también muy raro de presenciar.

"Sneasel era uno de los Pokémon más astutos que he conocido y también de los más geniales. Desearía ser su amiga. Realmente lo quería. Pero ya no pude serlo. Ni tampoco salvarla." Su voz se había apoderado de tristeza por un momento, pero luego cambió de nuevo, ahora a una determinada. "¡Pero lo que puedo hacer es proteger a mis amigos! ¡Y no voy a perder a nadie más! ¡Así que peleare por ellos y por ella!"

En ese momento, Buneary volvió a ser la misma. Ella no era gran fan de resolver las cosas con violencia, pero sabía muy bien que no se puede y tampoco era su intención ahora. Buneary luchará, pero con el motivo de proteger a los que quiere.

Las palabras de Buneary, hicieron que los demás de sus amigos a impulsar a luchar, sin importar del gran desventaja.

Mienshao para nada impresionada, se les quedó mirando. "¿Así que seguirán con su plan de luchar inútilmente para escapar de aquí?"

La pregunta hizo que Snivy, mirada a los demás. Buscando una aprobación. Cubone, parecía estar de acuerdo. Buneary miraba con una sonrisa, determinada a él. Maria, levantó el pulgar. Y Vulpix, solamente asentó.

Con todo eso, Snivy miró a Mienshao. "Considéralo un hecho."

Tras esto, Mienshao habló. "Como ustedes quieran." Ella les dio la espalda al equipo y miró a Gardevoir. "Acábenlos."

Ella se alejó a una distancia y el resto de los Ingobernables, con excepción a Druddigon y Gardevoir, empezaron a rodearlos. Nuestros héroes, permanecieron juntos y miraban a cada Ingobernables, viendo quién iba atacar y a quien atacar.

Antes que nada, todos los presentes, escucharon grandes ruidos. Ruidos de golpes y ataques potentes afuera de la habitación. Todos miraron a la puerta con preocupación y sorpresa. Incluso los Ingobernables parecían muy asustados.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó un Meowth, muy preocupado.

"Cálmate." Dijo Druddigon, aunque tampoco sabía que pasaba.

De repente se escucharon gritos, que hicieron que aumentara el miedo entre ellos. Maria, miró a sus amigos, pero también ellos no tenían una sospecha de lo que podía ser.

Entonces un Drowsee, entró por esa puerta y la cerró rápidamente, muy asustado. "¿Qué estaba pasando ahí afuera?" Preguntó Gardevoir.

El Pokémon, estaba muy asustado. Trataba de tranquilizarse, pero no podía. Aunque no era problema era hablar. "¡H-hay otro grupo de Pokémon en el castillo!"

"¿Otros?" Dijo Maria, curiosa.

"¿¡Qué grupo!?" Preguntó Druddigon, inquietado en saber quiénes eran.

"¡No lo sabemos! ¡Son muy fuertes! ¡Pero uno de ellos, es otra cosa! ¡Ella es Giratina encarnada! ¡Es imparable!"

Con la poca descripción, Snivy reflexionó. Era claramente que aquel Pokémon que iba con ellos, era demasiado fuerte. También dijo que era como Giratina encarnada, alguien que podría ser muy furiosa. Pero también que era una mujer. Con todas esas características, solo podría ser-.

"¿Snivy, no crees-?"

"Tiene que ser." Interrumpió Snivy a Buneary.

Druddigon habló de nuevo, con el tono autoritario. "Entonces que esperas y regresa a pelear"

"¡No, por favor, no! ¡No podré ganar! ¡Si apenas logre escapar de ellos! ¡Nos van encontrar y-!"

De repente, un poderoso ataque destruye la puerta y noqueando el Pokémon. Segundos después pasaría un Pokémon de tipo dragón con un rugido. Asustando a varios Ingobernables y a Maria.

"¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!" Preguntó ella, asustada.

"¿Oh, ella? Es la mamá de Deino." Dijo Buneary, tranquila.

"¡¿Su qué?!"

Volvió a mirar a Hydreigon. Tenía rasgos comunes con Deino; como el pelaje azul y negro. Pero se veía muy diferente. Luego recordó sobre la evolución. Una cosa muy importante que hace cambiarlos fisicamente a lo largo de su vida. Como no sabe sobre la evolución, no podia imaginarse como pasa y funciona.

"¿Pero qué esta haciendo ella aquí? No es que me moleste, ¿pero cómo?" Preguntó Cubone.

Tenia razón, ¿Qué hace aquí? Es mas, ¿cómo supo que estaban en problemas y cómo los encontró en este lugar?

Luego aparecieron otros Pokémon. Grumpig y Decidueye del gremio del pueblo Chaparro, algo que les sorprendió al equipo de rescate al verlos. Aun más al ver a Ursaring y Lopunny. Todos ellos con un propósito, rescatarlos.

Eso causo que Los Pokémon del equipo se pusieran alegres al verlos aquí. No esperaban que estarían tan rápido aquí.

Maria miro a Snivy. "¿Qué significa esto?"

"Un chance." Dijo Snivy. "Tenemos un chance."


	25. Capítulo 25: Hora de empacar

Capítulo 25: Hora de empacar

—

Habían tres grupos en esta sala. El grupo de los jóvenes, los Ingobernables y el recién llegados, el grupo de los adultos. El grupo que vinieron por un largo camino para rescatar al equipo de rescate.

Todos los Pokémon estaban felices de verlos, incluso Vulpix. "¡Papi!" Dijo Buneary, muy feliz.

Lopunny también estaba feliz de verlos, especialmente a su hija. Pero al momento que ella le llamo papi, se sintió avergonzado. "¡Que no me digas papi!"

Maria miró a al padre de Buneary. Ella podía creer que él sí era su padre, por tener más rasgos comunes con ella. Le sorprendía bastante sus grandes orejas y su cuerpo se parecía a un humano.

Una vez que observo a él, también miró a los demás del grupo. Uno de ellos tenía la apariencia de un oso gigante, el líder al parecer. Uno se parece a un búho largo y parecía que tenía lentes puesto. El último era un cerdo morado, rechoncha y con perlas negras en su cuerpo, uno en el pecho y dos en la cabeza.

Pero aún la duda estaba ahí. ¿Cómo los encontraron? No solo el equipo de rescate y la humana, sino todos los aquí presente.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" Preguntó Snivy, sorprendido.

"Obviamente a rescatarlos y sacarlos de aquí." Dijo Ursaring, calmado.

"Sí, es bastante obvio." Dijo Cubone. "¿Pero cómo sabían que estábamos en problemas y sobre todo que supieran que estábamos aquí?"

"Estábamos preocupados que no hubieran vuelto, especialmente Hydregion." Explicó Lopunny. "Así que fuimos los tres al pueblo Chaparro."

"Al llegar ahí, supimos lo obvio y los cinco fuimos a buscarlos hasta llegar a una casa abandonada." Dijo Ursaring.

"Y ahí encontraron el camino secreto que conectaba al castillo." Dijo Snivy.

Era obvio asumir que al momento de pisar la casa abandonada, fueron recibidos por los Pokémon de tipo fantasma con la misma cortesía con el equipo de rescate, pero también era fácil asumir que a diferencia de la anterior ocasión, terminó de otra forma.

"Exactamente. Pero he de admitir que no esperaba que ustedes se metieran en problemas. Uno muy grande."

"¿Qué cosas, no?" Dijo Buneary.

Mienshao, vio a los intrusos. Los cinco parecían bastante fuertes, especialmente que habían llegado hasta acá sin que ellos se dieron cuenta hasta ahora. Pero lo que más que resaltada era que reconocía a Ursaring, Decidueye y Loppuny a la perfección.

Sentía que todo esto no era coincidencia. Que haya encontrado con el hijos de Loppuny y Weavile, pero que luego aparecieran los miembros del equipo Oran, en el momento indicado. Para ella, las coincidencias no existen.

"Vaya, vaya." Dijo Mienshao, atrayendo la atención de todos. "Es toda una reunión. Es toda una sorpresa verlos todos aquí. No, mejor dicho 'casi' todos."

Ursaring miró con desprecio a Mienshao, a quien lo reconoció al instante. Aunque no era el único, Lopunny y Decidueye también hacían lo mismo. Los tres habían perdido un buen amigo por culpa de ella.

"No creas que nos hemos olvidado de ti." Dijo Ursaring.

"Yo nunca dude sobre tu memoria y sobre todo su rencor. Únicamente comentaba sobre la... casualidad... de verlos una vez más."

"¿Casualidad?" Dijo Lopunny, confundido.

"Bueno, si no lo sabían, que por supuesto que no, hace poco tiempo estaba la hija de aquel amigo suyo."

"¡¿Sneasel, estába aquí?!" Preguntó él, sorprendido y sus dos amigos, también al escucharlo.

"Sí, efectivamente estaba aquí."

Ursaring, miró a su alrededor, buscando a la hija de Weavile. Habían pasado seis años desde la ultima vez que la vieron, pero él no tendría ningún problema para reconocerla.

Sin poder localizarla, miró a Mienshao. Él recordaba muy bien que había dicho que no estaba y que ella podría estar encerrada en el castillo, así que no perdió el tiempo y habló. "¿Dónde está exactamente?"

Buneary, apartó con mirada con tristeza. Los demás miraron a ellos, pero sus miradas mostraban que sabían lo qué pasó. Pero también vieron esa expresión con tristeza.

"Bueno, ella intentó vengar a su padre y ella recibió su merecido. Y cuando dijo su merecido, ella sufrió el mismo destino que su querido padre."

La noticia les hizo que quedaran impactado. Al escuchar que la hija de Weavile había fallecido también, se sentían que habían fallado a su amigo nuevamente.

Mientras que Ursaring parecía enojado, Lopunny y Decidueye, les costaba mucho creerla.

"¡Estas mintiendo!" Gritó Decidueye.

"Me han llamado muchas cosas en la vida y mentirosa no es una de ellas. Si no les bastan mi respuesta, pregunten a ellos." Dijo ella, señalando a los jóvenes. "Ya que presenciaron el momento cada segundo."

Lopunny miro a los jóvenes, con preocupación. "¿Es verdad?" Preguntó, pero era una pregunta que no quería que le respondieran.

Unos segundos después, Snivy miro a ellos, con tristeza. "Sí."

Tras escucharlo, sintieron tristeza. Cuando Weavile había dejado el mundo de los vivos y antes de eso, él había pedido a sus amigos si pasara algo, que ellos la cuidaran. Al momento que había escapado, no tuvieron una posibilidad de encontrarla y cuidarla. Y ahora que estaba difunta, ya no había forma de mantener la promesa.

Los del equipo de rescate presenciaban por primera vez a Ursaring, totalmente frustrado. Snivy y Buneary, se sentían mal al verlo así. Antes que cualquiera de los aquí presentes, él miró a Mienshao.

"Entonces sufrirás mi furia." Con esas cuatro palabras, ya dejo en claro que Ursaring se encargara personalmente de aquel Ingobernable.

Mienshao no estaba preocupada o importarle. "¿Un tipo normal enfrentando a un tipo lucha? No es una idea muy inteligente. ¿Estas de acuerdo, Lopunny?"

Lopunny, se sintió insultado. Ya que le recordó la paliza de que él recibió por parte de ella, ademas que no faltaba mencionar que los dos eran los tipos mencionados.

Antes que él padre de Buneary, pudiera decir algo, Hydreigon interrumpio. "¡Ya basta de charla! ¡Yo vine por simple razón, rescatar a mi hijo y darles una paliza cada uno de ustedes!"

Como era esperarse, Hydreigon estaba totalmente enojada que ellos hayan secuestrado a su hijo y hacerle pasar por muchas cosas.

"¿Acaso crees que nos asustaran con simples amenazas?" Preguntó Druddigon.

"Pues deberían." Dijo Cubone. "Saben que aquellos que hagan malo a su hijo, terminar muy mal. Especialmente de que dijeron que nos iban a matar uno de nosotros y-."

"¿¡QUÉ QUERIAN MATAR A MI HIJO?!" Gritó ella, sorprendida y enojo.

Todos en la sala, se quedaron callados y temerosos al ver la reacción del tipo dragón y siniestro al escuchar que tenían en mente en acabar la vida de su hijo. Aunque claro que en pensar matar a él, no estaba en su cabeza, pero sí existía que él corriera ese riesgo.

Cubone, no pudo evitar, pero comentar sobre esto. "Creo que no debí haber dicho eso. Pero los que van a recibir paliza son ellos y yo no, así que no importa."

Luego hablo un Gourgeist entró a la charla. "¡¿Quién te crees que eres para amenazarnos!?" Preguntó ella, dirigiéndose hacia la madre de Deino, subestimando la situación. Aunque lo más curioso, es que tenía el hueso de Cubone.

Ella caminaba hacia ella, mientras que aún le gritaba. Los demás que conocían a Hydreigon y enfrentarse a ella de esa manera, era lo peor que podía pasar. Especialmente que ella estaba muy enfadada.

Y de repente cuando estaba enfrente, ella fue golpeada y mandada volando hacia arriba. Todos vieron como volaban y caía hacia hasta el suelo.

"Y creí que mi madre daba miedo cuando esta enojada." Dijo Maria, sorprendida.

Cubone miró a su alrededor, brevemente y fue corriendo donde Gourgeist soltó el hueso. Lo recogió rápidamente y con esa misma velocidad, regresó con sus amigos.

Los Ingobernables menores se quedaron viendo a Hydreigon, asustados. Dio un pequeño movimiento y la mitad se pusieron detrás de Druddigon.

_Necesitamos nuevos miembros. _Pensó Gardevoir.

Mienshao miró a su alrededor y reflexionó más sobre la situación. Efectivamente Hydreigon era tan fuerte como daba su primer impresión. Contando a ella, tenía a cuatros Pokémon enojados con ellos y bastante fuertes. Ellos aún tenían la ventaja numérica, pero sabía que la mayoría de los presentes en esta sala, no duraría mucho y que no algunos de ellos no estarían dispuestos a enfrentar con cierto tipo dragón y siniestro. Pero no hay que olvidar de que ella y sus dos más de confianza son los mejores de la todo Ingobernables. Además de que están en su propio territorio y que para nada fueron cautelosos al llegar aquí, así que los demás Ingobernables llegarían en cuestión de tiempo. Los vencieran a todos o no, estaba segura que ningún intruso saldrá aquí. Con vida.

"Parece que charlarlo no arreglará nada." Dijo Mienshao.

"No, no lo hará." Dijo Ursaring, mirando a ella. Esperando impacientemente para golpear su bello rostro con su peluda pata.

"Parece que en ese caso nos queda una opción. La más obvia por supuesto."

Todos sabían que la opción era pelear. Las batallas era algo que siempre sucede y la mejor cosa para arreglar cualquier situación. Los Pokémon lo sabían mejor que cualquiera. Ahora para empezar esta batalla, solo se necesitaba que uno haga algo como atacar o el mínimo movimiento en falso y todo se volverá un caos.

"Sí y con ansias espero."

"¿Druddigon, qué opinas?"

"Que con cuerdo contigo y con él." Afirmó él tipo dragón.

"Parece que sí al menos se puede estar de acuerdo en algo. ¿No es así, Gardevoir?"

"Totalmente." Dijo ella.

"Ya que llegamos a un punto." Paró Mienshao y segundos después volvió hablar. "Druddigon."

En ese preciso momento, Druddigon atacó con furia dragón, pero no a los adultos, sino a los jóvenes. El impacto del ataque fue muy cerca de ellos y que hizo que cayeran al suelo.

Maria sufrió por la caído, ya que sus heridas aún no fueron tratados apropiadamente y son recientes. Ella volteó a ver y vio que Meowth, iba directamente atacarla. Iba lograrlo, sino fuera que Decidueye atacó al Pokémon puntada sombra que su tiro atinó.

Maria, miró a los adultos con expresión de sorpresa. "¡Chicos corran aquí! Gritó Decidueye.

Ella se levantó y junto con los demás corrieron por donde estaban Decidueye y Grumpig, mientras que el resto de los adultos se fueron a batallar. Al llegar con los dos, Buneary abrazo a Decidueye.

"¡Muchas gracias, tío Decidueye!" Dijo ella, aunque en realidad no son familia. "Lo siento sobre Sneasel."

"Olvídalo, por ahora hay sacarlos de aquí." Dijo él.

"¿Cómo exactamente?" Preguntó Maria.

"Desafortunadamente saldremos peleando. Pero su salida para ustedes dos es diferente, Maria Gómez."

Al escuchar que Decidueye, dijo el nombre de la periodista, Maria se sorprendió. No solamente ella, también los miembros del equipo de rescate.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre y mi apellido?"

"¿Y a qué se refiere con ustedes dos?" Preguntó Vulpix.

En ese momento, detrás de la puerta destruida y para la sorpresa de los jóvenes, entraron Mario, llevando la esfera que contenía a Mew, detrás de él, estaba Deino. Ahora tenía sentido del como los encontraron, se encontraron con los dos y debió informar toda la situación.

Al ver a su hermano a salvo, le dio mucha alegría y fue con él para abrazarlo. "¡Mario, estas bien!"

Él también la abrazó, pero en el momento, se había olvidado que tenía a Mew y accidentalmente lo soltó. Dio un pequeño gritó, pero nadie le dio importancia.

"¡Lo siento por dejarlos ahí, debí ayudarlos en cuando pude!" Dijo Mario,

No solamente ellos dos se abrazaron, Buneary y Snivy, se dirigieron con su amigo de tipo dragón y siniestro, alegres de verlo sano y a salvo.

"¡Me alegra de verte!" Dijo ella.

"Yo también." Dijo Snivy.

"¡Chicos!" Dijo él, mientras abrazó a los dos.

Tirado en el suelo, atrapado y molesto, habló. "¿Saben que aún existo, verdad?"

"A nadie le importa." Dijo Vulpix y Mew se sintió insultado.

"Ya no hay respeto." Dijo él, entre lágrimas.

Tras que terminara el abrazo entre los hermanos, Maria miró a su hermano. "Ya veo que volviste a la normalidad."

"Oh, cierto. Volví a la normalidad un poco antes de encontrarnos con ellos."

"No eres como me lo imagina." Dijo Buneary.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntaron ambos hermanos, mientras que miraban a Buneary.

Los Pokémon no tenían mucha diferencia en el genero. Varias especies tienen una diferencia entre el macho y la hembra. Pero los humanos son diferentes por cada individuo existente.

"Crei que parecerias a Salazar."

"¿¡Qué yo me parezco a él!?" Preguntó Mario, ofendido.

"¡Solo en apariencia! ¡Eres una buena persona y nunca te compararía de esa manera!"

"Pues obviamente te falta aprender mucho sobre nosotros." Dijo Maria.

"Eh, odio interrumpirlos." Intervino Decidueye, enfocándose en lo principal. "Pero tenemos una situación y un plan."

"Mencionaste que un salido para ellos, ¿A que te referías?" Preguntó Snivy, haciendo que volviera capturar la curiosidad de la periodista.

"Les contamos sobre los situaciones de los dos." Dijo Mew. "Decidueye se encargara de llevarlos a portal."

La noticia era toda una sorpresa para ella. Era su objetivo todo ese tiempo. Había olvidado de esa idea al ser capturados y ahora la oportunidad se había vuelto aparecer.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Maria.

"Sí." Afirmo Decidueye. "Yo los escoltare a ti y a tu hermano hacia puerta, mientras que usted me guía."

"Entonces cuando lleguen el portal, ustedes dos tendrán que destruirlo, así causara que el otro portal se descontrole y cause efectos muy negativos, pero Decidueye, destruirá la otra esfera en ese momento para evitar daños."

"Espera un momento." Interrumpio Buneary.

"¿Acabas de olvidarlo?" Preguntó Mew, haciendo referencia que ya se los había contado.

"No, lo recuerdo. Pero si lo hacen, eso significa que… ya no nos veremos de nuevo."

Cuando terminó hablar, con tristeza en su voz. Maria, Mario, Snivy y Deino, se entristecieron. Cubone y Vulpix, no parecían tristes, pero si estaban un poco sentimental, aunque no los mostraban.

Este lugar los han convertido en aliados a amigos. Una amistad inquebrantable y ahora tendrían irse en caminos separados.

Grumpig habló. "Buneary, entiende que-."

"¡Lo sé!" Dijo ella y luego miro al suelo con tristeza. "Lo sé."

Ella admitía que ellos tenían que volver a su mundo. Tenían un hogar, una madre que les amaba muchos y amigos. Si estuviera en su lugar, también quería volver. Pero no quería que se fueran, quería compartir un momento de amigos. Hablar, jugar de nuevo ese juego uno, contar chistes y así. Al cruzar ese portal, seria la ultima vez.

"¿Podremos volvernos vernos de nuevo?"

Él Pokémon mistico lo pensó seriamente. Ya había escuchado de humanos que regresaron ese mundo, pero esos humanos eran personas que ayudaron al salvar su mundo y no entendía como funcionaba. Había forma, Sí. Pero que las conocía, no.

"No lo creo." Dijo Mew, pero desearía responderle otra cosa.

Buneary, no dijo nada y volvió a mirar al suelo. Estaba a punto de llorar, sino fuera Maria se acerco con ella, se arrodillo, tomo la pata izquierda de Buneary y la sostuvo con sus dos manos, muy gentilmente. Causando que ella la miraba con confusión.

"Tranquila. Yo tengo esperanzas de que nos volveremos a vernos. Y si no, te garantizo que nuestra amistad prevalecerá." Dijo Maria, con una sonrisa.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí." Afirmo Snivy, antes de tocar el hombro de su amiga. "Pasamos por mucho y cada segundo, nuestra amistad se fortalecería."

"Yo también lo creo." Dijo Mario. "Gracias a ustedes, estoy aquí con mi hermana de nuevo. Yo creí que nunca la volvería a verla, sino fuera que me rescataron. No hay forma de que los olvide."

"¡Dame un abrazo!" Dijo Deino y se lanzo hacia Mario con un abrazo que termino tirándolo al suelo.

"Yo creo que tampoco los olvidare." Dijo Cubone. "Especialmente por esta experiencia traumática."

Como siempre, la honestidad de Cubone siempre estaba presente, pero la verdad, es que no le importaba, ya que todos saben que Cubone también tenia un fuerte lazo.

Por ultimo, Vulpix habló. "Creo que me alegra de haberlos conocido y haber hecho amigos con ustedes dos."

"Y eso es mucho decir, ya que literalmente su única amiga es Buneary." Dijo Cubone.

"Cállate, Cubone."

Tras escuchar esto. Buneary empezó a sonreír. Se alegra escuchar que todos eran amigos, ahora creía mucho que su amistad era fuerte, que ella siempre creía en eso. Entonces Buneary abrazó a Maria. Ella no tardo ni un segundo para devolver mucho.

"Los voy a extrañar."

"Y Nosotros a ustedes." Entonces paró el abrazo, pero aun se miraban. "Hasta que nos volvamos a vernos, sigue ayudando a la gente."

"No te preocupes, no te voy a defraudar." Dijo Buneary, determinada.

"Lo sé que no lo harás."

Snivy intervino. "Yo tampoco te voy a defraudar y esta vez ayudar a todos que estén a mi alcance. Pero también debes ayudar a la gente de tu mundo y tienes la persona indicada para cubrirte tu espalda."

Maria sabía a quien estaba refiriendo. Ella miro a Mario levantarse y Deino lo ayudaba. Le impresionaba que Mario haya logrado liberarse y encontrarse con los adultos sin ser atrapado. Era muy listo y ella nunca lo venía venir de él. Efectivamente, tenía alguien que le cubría su espalda.

"Sí, lo tengo."

En ese momento, Decidueye, los interrumpió de nuevo. "Odio interrumpir su momento, realmente. Pero tenemos que movernos."

Al escucharlo, Maria se levanto. "Cierto." Afirmo la periodista y miro a Mew. "¿Otra cosa qué debamos saber?"

"Sí. Cuando lo vayan a destruirlo, asegurarse de destruirlo en una distancia, ya que hara un pequeña explosión."

"Entendido." Dijo ella.

Mario se dirigió al equipo de rescate con su mochila. "Tenga esto. En la mochila hay muchos objetos que podrían ser muy útiles."

Cuando se les entrego, Snivy miro a Mario. "Gracias, Mario. Haremos que cada objeto cuente."

"¿Estas listos?" Preguntó Decidueye, a los dos humanos.

"Sí." Afirmaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"Bien, Maria, guía el camino."

Maria paso delante y Decidueye y su hermano menor, la siguieron. Pero antes de irse, Buneary hablo a los hermanos Gomez. "Chicos." Ellos pararon y miraron a Buneary, insegura lo que iba a decir. "Tengan cuidado."

"Ustedes también." Dijo Mario y los tres continuaron con su camino.

Tras perderlos la vista. Cubone habló. "¿No es qué sea negativo, pero lo lograrán?"

"Lo lograran." Respondió Vulpix, sin ninguna duda. "Sé que lo harán."

Con aquella respuesta, Cubone se quedo sin ninguna duda. Pero aun estaban en una situación muy desfavorable.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Preguntó Snivy a Grumpig.

"Ustedes se quedaran aquí donde yo pueda protegerles." Dijo ella.

"¡No podemos quedarnos, tenemos que ayudarles!"

"Tranquilo. Seguro que lo tienen controlado. Ursaring y Lopunny son fuertes por lo he visto y la madre del pequeño esta-."

Entonces vieron como un Pokémon que salto volando hasta que cayo al suelo. Era obvio que Hydreigon era el responsable.

"Definitivamente va a estar bien." Dijo Cubone.

Tras la explicación, Snivy aun no estaba convencido. "De todas maneras, siento que debemos hacer algo."

"Niño, no entiendes-."

"Al contrario. Lo entiendo, pero lo queramos o no, de todas maneras terminaríamos batallando."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó ella.

"Es muy obvio. Sin importar que tan alegados estemos, aun seguimos en el medio una batalla. Recuerda que tarde o temprano, los demás Ingobernables llegaran aquí y tendríamos que luchar. Y sin ofender, pero no creo que dudaras mucho tiempo sola."

Grumpig, no pudo decir más para defender el plan original. Sus argumentos superaron a los de ella. Snivy, era un sujeto que pensaba el siguiente movimiento. Cuando luchaba en la lucha libre, él luchaba con pasión y energía, como ningún otro de su especie. Pero como los de su especie, son muy inteligentes. Así que esperaba, veía y pensaba. ¿Qué hace? ¿Cúal es su estrategia? ¿Su estilo de combate? ¿Qué tan fuerte? ¿Cúantos son? ¿Su proximo movimiento? ¿Qué puede hacer? Y etc…

Ademas sus amigos, sabían que Snivy, discute con un adulto si este ultimo se equivoca y sí él tiene puntos para discutir. Grumpig notaba la mirada seria de Snivy y sabía que no andaba con rodeos.

"Ademas la verdadera batalla, esta a punto de empezar."

Mientras que Snivy discutía con Grumpig, Ursaring, Lopunny y Hydreigon, lograron derrotarlos. El detalle es que eran los Ingobernables menores, obviamente que los únicos que quedaban eran aquellos tres. Mienshao, Gardevoir y Druddigon.

Los tres adultos, miraron fijamente a los tres Ingobernables, que también tenían sus miradas fijamente en ellos.

"Y esta escena se parece cada vez más con la anterior, ¿no les parece?" Dijo Mienshao, confiada.

"Pero esta ocasión, no pasara lo mismo." Dijo Lopunny.

"Estamos en acuerdo en eso, pero obviamente no estamos pensando en la misma cosa. No necesito ser psíquico para saber que ustedes esperan derrotarnos y salir de aquí. Lo que yo pienso que pasara lo mismo, pero en esta ocasión, nadie saldrá con vida."

"Suenas muy confiada." Dijo Ursaring, serio.

"Estando dentro de mi castillo, dos de mis Pokémon más de confianza y que dentro de mucho o poco, llegaran el resto de los refuerzos. Sí, estoy mucha confianza."

"Te doy consejo. No deberías. No con nosotros. Ademas la sobre confianza hace la gente descuida."

"Un consejo muy cierto. Lo reconozco. ¿Pero quien dijo que yo o cualquiera de nosotros tres teníamos sobre confianza?" Preguntó ella, pero no hubo respuesta. "¿Por cierto, no es la misma sobre confianza que costo su victoria y la vida de su amigo? Porque de ser así, entiendo de donde sacaste el consejo."

Tras esto, Ursaring no pudo aguantar y se enfureció. Pero antes de atacar directamente a Mienshao con toda su furia y fuerza, miro a Loppuny y a Hydreigon. "¡Ahora sí! ¡Hydreigon, Lopunny! ¡Ataquen a-!"

Antes de completar lo que iba a decir, Gardevoir aprovecho el momento que los tres tenían su guardia baja y ataco al grupo de jóvenes que también se encontraban distraídos con fuerza lunar. Deino se dio cuenta y les aviso, pero fue demasiado tarde y el ataque había alcanzado. Nadie recibió el ataque directamente, pero el impacto hizo que fueran lanzados en diferentes dirreciones.

Al ver eso, se preocuparon los tres y el que más se preocupo, era la madre de Deino. "¡Hijo mío!"

Entonces la preocupación, se convirtió en furia y se lanzo hacia Gardevoir. Pero ella uso teletransportación y desapareció. La madre vio a su alrededor y vio al Ingobernable, cerca de Grumpig. Mientras que el Pokémon de tipo psíquico se levantaba, vio a Gardevoir con sorpresa y ella uso hipnosis. El movimiento hace que el oponente caiga dormido y eso es lo que paso con Grumpig, que cayo dormida.

Hydreigon no le dio importancia lo que hizo y fue hacia una vez más hacia el Ingobernable, ya que aun estaba furiosa y que también estaba cerca de él, mostrando que aun es una amenaza para su hijo.

"¡Hydreigon, espera!" Gritó Lopunny, inutilmente.

La razón que dijo que se detuviera, era que estaba cometiendo un error atacando de esa manera. Y las razones, prácticamente le sobraba. Primera y la más obvia, era que aparte de ser tipo psíquico, también era tipo hada. Los Pokémon de tipo hada son muy efectivos contra los de tipo dragón. Segundo, tenia el movimiento teletransportación. Un movimiento muy util para aquellos que sepan utilizar con inteligencia y ella pinta que lo sabía muy bien. Y Loppuny sospechaba, que Ursaring compartía la misma sospechaba, utilizar el movimiento para teletransportarse y atacar desde una distancia segura y por la espalda. Si Hydreigon atacara con movimiento a distancia o de golpe, utilizaría el ya mencionado movimiento y repetir la misma táctica, una, otra y otra vez. Pero esa táctica no era lo que planeaba y eso llevaba la tercera razón que no debía atacar inmediatamente a Gardevoir. Ella utilizaría hipnosis.

Y eso lo que paso. Ese mismo momento que estuvo a punto de golpearle.

Cayo al suelo, dormida completamente. "¡Madresita!" Exclamó Deino.

"¡Chanfle!" Exclamó también Loppuny, al ver con facilidad que Gardevoir, pone a dormir a la madre de Deino.

Pero segundos, después, recibió una tacleada de Druddigon y que termino llevando a Lopunny con facilidad.

"¡Lopunny!" Exclamó Ursaring, pero después fue atacado por detrás por Mienshao, que uso aura esfera.

Exclamó de dolor y ella habló. "Otro consejo: Mantén siempre la vista a tu oponente, pero creo que ya lo sabías."

Con enojo, él voltio y ataco con hiperrayo a Mienshao. Ella lo evadió y Ursaring ataco con machada.

Mientras tanto, los del equipo de rescate se recuperaban de ataque. Deino, fue el primero y fue hacia su madre para despertarle, aunque era inútilmente. Por el otro lado, Buneary trataba de levantarse, pero se dio cuenta que una sombra la rodeaba. Cuando levanto la mirada y vio a Gardevoir.

Snivy, noto eso y sabía lo que iba a hacer. "¡Buneary!" Dijo él, al momento de levantarse y pretendía correr hacia ellos dos para atacar al Ingobernable. "¡No mires a los-!"

De repente, alguien lo agarro su cuerpo detrás, cuando miro a su espalda, vio que era Machamp. Le sorprendió verlo de nuevo y una vez que lo recuerda, él no lo había visto luchando con los adultos.

Con una sonrisa, él hablo. "No creas que me libraras tan fácilmente." Y lanzó hacia una columna.

El impacto lastimo la espalda del tipo planta y no pudo levantarse para ayudar a su amiga. Pero lo que podia hacer, es mirar que Buneary iba ser otra víctima del movimiento de Gardevoir.

Cuando estaba apunto de usarlo, ella fue atacada en la cabeza por hueso de Cubone. Buneary miro como el hueso iba regresando hacia Cubone y ella agarro su cabeza por el dolor.

Vulpix habló. "¡No te quedes ahí paradota como mensa y muévete!"

Tras esto, Buneary hizo caso y se fue a una distancia segura. Gardevoir se recupero y miro a Cubone, enojada. La verdad que no se sorprende que estuviera enojada, le dio un buen golpe y cualquiera se enojaría si le pasaran mismo. Excepto él, tenía un craneo muy seguro. Pero eso no significa que no se preocupara, ya que era seria a punto de ser atacado y dudaba que su craneo, lo protegería de lo que sigue.

"¡Tu pequeño mocoso!" Dijo ella y atacó con fuerza lunar.

Afortunadamente, Cubone uso protección y se salvo del ataque. Vulpix aprovecho el momento y utiliza rayo de hielo. Gardevoir, se dio cuenta y uso protección en el momento indicado. Vio la posición del tipo hielo y se teletransporto por detrás de ella. Vulpix uso el único movimiento que tenía y Gardevoir uso protección. Vulpix, sin más opción, retrocedió. Pero el Ingobernable agarro la cola antes que pudiera hacer lo ya mencionada acción.

"¿¡Por qué siempre jalan mi cola!?" Gritó ella, enojada.

Trato de usar el movimiento, hipnosis, pero Vulpix, evitaba ver sus ojos. Entonces opto por otra estrategia e iba usar fuerza lunar, solamente sino fuera por Buneary que uso rapidez y dio al blanco. Ella soltó Vulpix y el Pokémon de tipo hielo, uso rayo de hielo para congelar la pierna de aquel Pokémon y se retiro a una distancia segura.

Mientras que ellas se enfrentaban al Gardevoir, Cubone estuvo a punto de unir a los dos, a no ser que noto que Machamp acaba de agarrar a Snivy y en cualquier segundo, será lastimado.

Cubone, sabía que necesitaba ayuda, pero los demás también. No podía ayudar a todos. Así que miro a Deino, aun intentado despertar a su madre. "¡Deino, ayuda a Snivy!" Dijo él y fue a unirse a las chicas.

Deino, noto que Snivy estaba en problemas y fue corriendo para salvar a su amigo. Machamp tenía bien agarrado a Snivy con sus dos brazos de abajo e iba golpearlo con sus dos manos superiores. Snivy, trataba de mantener la calma, pero no evitaba sentirse frustrado que no pueda ser nada. Ni siquiera morderlo.

De repente, Deino golpeo a Machamp con cabezazo por la espalda. El golpe que perdió un poco de fuerza de su manos y él líder de equipo de rescate se libero y con su cola, agarro el cuello de Machamp y lo estrello su cabeza en la columna y luego hizo un Frankesnteiner.

Machamp se levantó y estaba muy lejos de desmayar. Ahora el equipo de rescate estaba dividido. Snivy y Deino se enfrentan a Machamp. Mientras que Buneary, Vulpix y Cubone se ocupaban con Gardevoir. Dos batallas, pero muy difícil para nuestros héroes.

—

Mientras tanto, Maria, Mario y Decidueye, seguían a camino hacia el portal. La periodista les guiaba a los dos muy bien y la prueba era que estaban en el mero piso. Solo era cuestión de localizarlo. Era difícil encontrar el buen camino, ya que no faltaba mencionarlo que cuando estuvo en este piso, estaba huyendo y cuando salió del piso, salió por una ventana y que no pudo memorizar los pasillos.

Pero no se mostraba dudosa. Utilizaba su razonamiento para ubicarse dentro del piso y para guiarse. Ahora mismo, veía por dos caminos y estaba decidiendo por que camino se debe ir. No importaba si hubiera un camino con Ingobernables, ya que Decidueye había dicho que se ocuparía de ellos.

En ese momento, el jefe del gremio, habló a la chica. "¿Estas lo seguro que es por aquí?"

"Estoy viendo." Respondió ella. "El portal se encontraba en una gran sala, Así que pienso que debe estar alguna parte del centro del piso."

"¿Y si no?"

"Pues tendremos que buscar por todo el piso." Dijo ella. "Por la izquierda."

Decidueye, fue el primero en pasar y Mario lo siguió. Pero entonces, vio a su hermana, quedándose atrás. Él se dirigió hacia ella con preocupación. "¿Hermana, qué pasa?"

"Me siento cansada y me duele la cabeza."

La causa de eso, era las heridas recientes y sus esfuerzos constantes. Ella no tuvo los tratamientos adecuados para curar sus heridas y la perdida sangre de su cuerpo. Básicamente era un milagro que no se a caído inconsciente todavía.

"Maria, me costara decirte esto, pero ya casi salimos. Resiste un poco más."

"Lo sé, ambos hicimos una promesa."

Ella trato, de mover pero el dolor de la espalda le dolió. Entonces su hermano menor, agarro la mano de su hermana y puso su brazo en sus hombros, para que le sirva como un apoyo. Maria no dijo nada y los dos se dirigieron en cuanto antes con Decidueye.

"¡Vamos, deprisa!" Gritó él. En ese mismo momento, nota que Mario ayudaba a su hermana a caminar. "¿Qué le pasa?"

Cuando le iba a responderle, Decidueye fue tacleado por Grapploct. Mario se sorprendió de volverlo de nuevo y de como de un buen golpe, termino lanzando contra la pared y cayo al suelo.

"¡Chanfle!" Exclamó él.

La ultima vez que lo vio, fue cuando lo habían encerrado a él, en una habitación, antes de ir a rescatar a su hermana y a los demás. Obviamente logro salir de la habitación. Era una mala suerte encontrarse en este situación.

"¡Ahi estas!"Dijo él, mientras que se dirigía hacia los dos.

"¡Espera! Podemos llegar a un acuerdo."

"¿La misma excusa? Lastima que no funciona conmigo."

Con cada paso que daba el Ingobernable, lo dos retrocedían. No podían hacer algo para defenderse o usar un objeto, ya que al momento que intenten algo, terminarían golpeado en cuestión de segundos.

Momentos antes de golpearlos a los dos, Grapploct fue golpeado y cayo al suelo. Todo fue confuso hasta que delante de los dos, otro Pokémon cayo de pie. Y para la sorpresa de los dos, era Sneasel.

"¿¡Sneasel!?" Exclamó Maria, muy sorprendida.

"¡No contaba con mi astucia!" Dijo Sneasel, tras su entrada triunfal.

Grapploct se levantó del suelo, enojado. "¡Me la pagaras!" Gritó él y atacó con demolición.

Sneasel, saltó encima del Ingobernable y uso corte. Aprovecho el momento y puso sus pies sobre el malo, salto sobre el con impulso que tiro al suelo. Entonces utilizo rayo de hielo para congelar su cuerpo.

Ella miro rápidamente al Pokémon, que parecía bien atrapado y luego dirigió su mirada a los dos humanos. "¿Están los dos bien?"

"Estamos bien. Bueno, mi hermana no tanto…" Respondió Mario, mientras que miraba a su hermana.

"Lo veo. Necesitas curarte."

"Llamaremos a los paramédicos cuando salgamos." Respondió Maria, aunque Sneasel no sabía que significa paramédicos, pero creía que serian personas que podía ayudarla. Pero después ella, cambio el tema. "¿Pero qué pasó contigo? Te creímos que habías muerto."

"Sí, aunque personalmente no entiendo como sobreviví. ¿Pero qué hacen aquí? ¿No estaban atrapados?"

"Tuvimos ayuda." Dijo Mario.

"¿Qué clase de ayuda?"

Antes de que pudiera responder la pregunta, Grapploct, logro liberarse del hielo.

_Es tipo agua. Debió afectar el ataque de tipo hielo. _Pensó Sneasel, sin saber que fuera Grapploct es solamente de tipo lucha.

"¡Cuidado!" Dijo Maria.

Antes de nada, Grapploct recibir un ataque, pero el ataque no era de Sneasel, sino de Decidueye. Él se había recuperado justo a tiempo, ya que el golpe no era mucho y al estrellarse lo había dejado inconsciente por poco tiempo.

"¡Decidueye!" Dijo Mario. "¡Gracias por la ayuda!"

"No hay de que." Respondió él, aun aturdido. "Vaya, ese tipo me lanzo muy fuerte. Me recuerda una ocasión que-."

En ese mismo instante, Decidueye nota la hija de Weavile que estaba parada enfrente de él y que estaba sorprendido de verlo al instante que Grapploct, desmayado.

Decidueye, se quedo impactado. Demasiado al ver Sneasel, de pie. "¿Eres tu o el fantasma de tu?"

Entre sorpresa y confusión, Sneasel, miro a a los hermanos. "¿Lo golpeo muy fuerte?" Preguntó ella, por la manera de actuar del jefe del gremio.

Insultado por el comentario, se dirigió a los dos hermanos, específicamente hacia Mario. "¿Qué ella no estaba muerta?"

"Eso creí." Dijo él, sorprendido. "Lo aventaron de una ventana y-."

"Y si hubieras estado, también estarías muy convencido como nosotros." Dijo Maria.

"Creo que tienes razón ahí." Dijo Decidueye y miro Sneasel. "¡Pero que alegría volver a verte!"

"Durante los últimos seis años, decirte que también estoy alegre de verte, estarías loca si lo dijera. Pero con los recientes hechos y que lo voy a decir es verdad y sincero. También me alegro de verlo." Explicó ella, con una sonrisa. "¿Pero qué haces aquí?"

"Vinimos a rescatar al equipo de rescate de Buneary."

"¿Vinimos?" Preguntó ella, confusa.

"El padre de Buneary, Ursaring, la madre de Hydreigon y Grumpig, también vinieron aquí por el mismo propósito."

Al escuchar la mención de Lopunny y Ursaring, también dejó a Sneasel aún más sorprendida. "¿También ellos?"

"Sí." Afirmó Maria.

Sneasel, no sabía que decir. Los tres habían sido compañeros y buenos amigos de su padre. Por tanto tiempo, les había echado la culpa a ellos por lo sucedido. Pero ahora, ya no pensaba así. Es más, se sentía culpable por tenerlos desprecio por tanto tiempo.

"Niña escucha." Dijo Decidueye. "Lo siento por haber fallado a tu padre y por no haberte estado a tu lado cuando lo necesitabas. De ser así, tú no estarías en este-."

"No, ustedes no lo tienen. Hicieron lo posible y lo aprecio mucho. Pero la culpable soy yo. Yo les hice un lado, solté mi enojo contra ustedes, ya que no se lo merecían. Mientras que yo, literalmente pedía eso."

"Sneasel." Habló Maria. "La gente, aprende muchas cosas. Pero desafortunadamente lo aprendemos por la mala. Así que no te sientas como si fuera la primera que lo hace."

"Lo sé y también sé que no puedo cambiar mis errores. Pero lo que puedo hacer es hacer las cosas bien ahora."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Mario.

"Es que al despertar, decidí volver a la sala para ayudarlos a escapar. Pero claro que lo más seguro es que vuelva a pasar lo mismo. Así que andaba buscando por una esfera de escape y usarla para escapar sin problemas."

Maria, miro con curiosidad a Sneasel. Le llamaba mucha la atención que para ayudarles a salir de aquí, usando el plan original y adquirir el mencionado objeto. Pero el plan sigue siendo bueno, aunque tiene el mismo problema. ¿Dónde esta?

"¿Si estas buscando las esferas, porque estas aquí, no están en el laboratorio?"

"No, ya busque por todo laboratorio y no estaban. Pero encontré una nota que decía que lo movieron por alguna parte de este piso, en una habitación por aquí."

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?"

"Acabo de llegar y oí a ustedes dos y vine hacia aquí." Dijo ella. "¿Y los demás?"

"Están en la misma sala. Los adultos se enfrentan a los Ingobernables. Mientras que Decidueye nos escolta hacia el portal." Explicó Maria.

"¿Por qué están ahí? Deberían irse de inmediato. Es peligroso quedarse un segundo más."

"Pues hay un problema. El portal que pasamos, estaba como estropeado y es lo causante de las tormentas y debemos que destruirlo las dos esferas al mismo tiempo. Mew te puede contar los detalles."

"Esta bien y entiendo, ¿Pero cómo es el plan de escape de los demás?"

"A travez de golpes. Pero no creo que funcione."

"Pues ya somos dos." Dijo Decidueye. "Pero no vemos otra opción."

"Pero lo hay." Dijo Sneasel, mientras que empezaba a irse.

Decidueye, no pudo evitar preocuparse por Sneasel. "¿¡A dónde vas!?"

"Por la esfera de escape. Es la única opción segura."

"¡Sneasel, es peligroso!" Dijo Mario.

Tras lo que paso con ella, anteriormente, Maria y Mario, no querían que le pasase de nuevo. Ya que tal vez no tenga tanta suerte como la anterior. No pudieron hacer nada para, pero ahora es diferente y no lo iban desperdiciar esta oportunidad .

Ella paro y miro a los tres. "Sé que es peligroso. Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr."

"Entonces voy contigo." Dijo Decidueye.

"No, esto me encargo." Dijo Sneasel, determinada.,

"No estoy preguntando tu opinión."

"Y yo tampoco te pedí tu ayuda. ¿Te olvidas que necesitas escoltar a los dos hermanos?"

Mario, entro a la charla entre los dos Pokémon y busco otra alternativa, para satisfacer a los dos Pokémon. "Oye, tranquilos. Tenemos suficientes objetos. Podemos utilizarlos para quitar cualquier problema que nos cruce."

La idea no era tan buena, pero Decidueye lo consideraba como aceptable para confiar a los dos hermanos que vayan por si solos. Sneasel, no le gustaba esa idea.

"Sin ofender, Mario, pero no les confío que vayan solos sea lo mejor. Sé que ustedes saben cuidarse y lo visto. Pero tu hermana esta herida y eso es un gran peso. Eres listo, pero se necesita más que inteligencia para salir aquí. Decidueye les garantizada la salida."

Decidueye se acercó a Sneasel. "Mira, Sneasel. Yo no pude ayudar a tu padre y no pienso que la hija de mi buen amigo le pase lo mismo."

"Yo no pienso morirme." Dijo Sneasel. "Ya no más. Agradesco que quieras protegerme, en serio. Pero durante seis años, he hecho múltiples robos y crimines, solo para hacer mi venganza." Entonces puso su atención en los hermanos. "Y culpa de mi egoísmo les puso a ustedes dos y los demás en peligro. Como había dicho, vine hacer las cosas bien. Tengo que hacerlo, esta mi oportunidad de redimirme por todo lo mal que he hecho. Por favor, déjame ir."

Las palabras de la ladrona, tenía mucho peso y sinceridad. Algo que los dos les sorprenda mucho oírlo. Había cambiado y Maria, lo sabía. Muy dentro de su corazón. Pero otra parte, no quería que se arriesgarse. Quería ayudarla, pero seria un estorbo para ella. Entonces dejo que su corazón tomara su decisión.

"Decidueye, déjala ir." Dijo ella y Decidueye, la miro sorprendido.

"¿¡Tú también!? ¿¡Olvidaste lo peligroso que es que vaya sola!?" Preguntó él, preocupado.

"No lo he olvidado. Pero ella es mi amiga. Confió en ella." Dijo Maria, seriamente.

Decidueye, se quedo sin palabra y no pudo pensar en un respuesta.

"Yo también confío en mi amiga." Dijo Mario, apoyando a su hermana.

Sneasel, estaba impactado. Los dos hermanos consideraba a ella, como una amiga más. Algo que se alegraba saber.

Decidueye, entre duda y miedo. Estaba sin saber que hacer. Había hecho una promesa, junto a los demás a Weavile. Había creído haber fallado la promesa y ahora que había otra oportunidad de mantenerlo, las palabras de los jóvenes les daba una razón de confiar en sus juicios. Esa misma confianza que tenían entre los cuatro.

Sabía que se iba arrepentir sobre esto. "Esta bien. Confió que lo lograras por usted sola."

Con ello, era lo que quería escuchar. "Gracias Decidueye." Miro a los hermanos. "Gracias. Amigos. Buena suerte."

"Lo mismo dijo." Dijo Mario.

Con eso, se fueron a donde deben ir. Para los hermanos y Sneasel, eso significaba la despedida.

Los tres pasaban por los pasillos y llegaron a la puerta de un cuarto. Por precaución, él jefe del gremio miro brevemente lo que había dentro del cuarto si había enemigos. Tras examinarlo, Decidueye, les dijo que era seguro entraron a la sala.

Afortunadamente, era la sala que buscaban. El portal estaba aquí y no había ningún peligro. Ya que los dos Ingobernables que vigilaban la puerta, estaban tirados en el suelo.

"¿Qué les pasó?" Preguntó Mario y Decidueye fue a examinar a uno de ellos.

"Este esta dormido. Y supongo que el otro también."

"La pregunta del millón es, ¿Por qué están así?" Dijo Maria.

"Tal vez Sneasel, ya se ocupó de los dos." Dijo Mario.

"Es lo más probable." Dijo Maria. "Debemos pasar de una vez."

"Sí." Afirmó Mario y miro a Decidueye. "Gracias por la ayuda."

"De nada. Ya vayan y ocupense de la esfera del otro lado, para que yo pueda destruirlo y reunirme con los demás."

"Lo haremos." Con eso, los dos pasaron al portal.

Al llegar el otro lado, se encontraban en el túnel que estaba debajo de la casa abandonada. Además que significa que volvieron a su mundo. Pero ahora tenían que ocuparse de la esfera.

"¿Cómo lo destruimos?" Preguntó Mario.

"Bueno, supongo que será fácil de destruirlo. Pero Mew había dicho que explotaría si lo destruyamos y la explosión causara que se derrumba el túnel y nos enterramos vivos. Claro si la explosión no nos mata primero."

Los dos pensaron en una idea que sea segura para destruirlo. Mario pensó que deberían tomar la esfera y destruirla arriba y a una distancia segura. Pero parecía que tomarlo no era una buena idea.

"Ya sé. Vamos a destruirla con la dinamita." Dijo Mario, mientras que sacaba el objeto de la mochila.

Con la mención de la dinamita, Maria no pudo evitar mirar a Mario, con confusión y sorpresa. "¿¡Dinamita!? ¿¡De dónde encontraste dinamita!?"

"En el laboratorio, estaba donde se encontraba los objetos humanos, cuando estaba con Deino." Respondió momentos antes, de sacar el objeto. "Aquí está."

La dinamita era diferente que los demasiados, ya que este tenía un detonador con cronómetro. Era perfecto para poner un tiempo para que explote.

"No me imagino que clase de cosas que usarían con la dinamita." Dijo Maria, pero se concentró en el problema principal. "Con 10 minutos son más que suficiente para irnos a una segura."

Mario estaba de acuerdo. Maria hizo aquella acción y el detonador estaba encendida. Dejaron la dinamita y los dos se dieron prisa para salir de aquí. Subieron usando la roca y salieron del túnel.

Al salir se encontraron con un problema. A Rojas.


	26. Capítulo 26: Supervivencia

Maria y Mario, esperaban a salir de aquí sin ningún problema. Pero la vida, normalmente no pase las cosas como se había pensado. Rojas, un miembro de la Cruz Negra, un grupo de criminales más peligrosas de todo México y aun más peligrosos que los Ingobernables, estaban enfrente de los dos hermanos.

Mario, estaba preocupado, no tanto como su hermana. Ya que era la única que sabía que este era un humano y que era de lo ya mencionada grupo. Ademas ese sujeto parecía que era muy bueno en lo que hacia, haciendo que tuvieran en un gran desventaja. Aun más que Maria estaba herida.

Aun así, los dos trataron de mantener la calma. Mientras que Rojas parecía enojado. "¿Y ahora ustedes? ¿Huh?" Preguntó él. "Y yo creí que este día seria como cualquiera."

El momento que Maria despertó de su cama y se pico con la tachuela, accidentalmente. Supo que seria un día cualquiera. Pero imaginarse que su hermano seria raptado, ir a rescatarlo a un mundo diferente, hacerse amigos con seres extraños y luchar contra un grupo de tipos malos para salir de aquí. Nadie lo vendría visto venir.

"Ya somos dos." Dijo Maria.

"Voy hacer directo. Vuelvan por donde vinieron o personalmente me encargo con ustedes. No tengo tiempo para jugar con ustedes."

Maria, no se dejaría intimidar por cualquiera. Pero en esta ocasión, no sería inteligente provocarlo.

"Entonces déjanos ir." Dijo Mario. "No tenemos nada que ver esto."

"¿Y arriesgarnos a que revelen el secreto? No lo creo. Es más, creo que lo mejor que los mate de una vez."

Con eso, los dos hermanos se preocuparon. "¡Pero te habían dicho que solo nos capturen!" Dijo Mario.

"Cierto, eso me ha dicho. Pero lo más probable es que me griten y ya me han gritado antes. Además, siempre podemos encontrar alguien más para ser el conejillo de indias."

Mientras tanto sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Maria muy discretamente, sacaba su insecticida de su mochila que Mario cargaba. Si esto llegara a ser una batalla y es lo más probable que pase, prefería tener algo con que defenderse.

"Hare esto rápido. Ya tengo problemas al no poder atraparla." Dijo él y ataco a los hermanos.

Maria no perdió el tiempo y empujo a su hermano, también se hizo a un lado a tiempo. Maria, intento usar su insecticida, pero fue golpeada con facilidad.

Mario, trato de sacar un objeto para arrojarlo con su resortera. Rojas rápidamente ataco a Mario con cuchillada. Él hermano menor se agacho y se alego lo más posible. Ahora resulta que miembro de la Cruz Negra, sabe los movimientos Pokémon, por lo hace que sea aun más peligroso.

Rojas seguía atacando y Mario aun intentaba alegarse lo más posible hasta que sin darse cuenta, corrió hacia la pared. Se sintió muy mal al no darse que se estaba acorralando. Él miembro de la Cruz Negra clavo una de sus cuchillas a la pared, ya que Mario lo esquivo. Rojas intentó lo mismo, pero fallo por lo mismo y Mario, movió muy lejos de él.

Él tipo malo lo perseguirá inmediato, sino fuera que se quedo atorado. Maria, noto eso y uso su insecticida para cegarlo. Rojas noto que ella se acercaba y lo recibió con una patada al estomago. Ella se agarro su estomago del dolor, le dio lo suficiente tiempo para liberarse y atacarla con guillotina. Maria lo esquivo al agacharse y lo empujo. El empujón no fue gran cosa y siguió avanzando para atacarla, pero fue atacado pot Mario que le lanzó una semilla explosiva con su resortera.

Le hizo mucho daño al impactarse al miembro de la Cruz Negra, pero no tanto para derrotarlo, pero lo suficiente para provocarlo. Cuando iba tras él, Maria agarro su brazo para evitar que ataque a su hermano, pero recibió un codazo en la cabeza que cayo en el suelo. Sin más obstáculos, volvió con su objetivo: Mario.

Estaba dudoso si debía hacerse un lado o atacarle con otro proyectil, con la preocupación hizo que tardara mucho en su decisión. Pero en el medio del camino, paro. Parecía que tenia cansancio, se dio un golpe para despertarse. Era claro, que algo no andaba bien con él, es más, Maria le sorprendía que no estaban muertos hasta ahora, sabiendo la reputación de él. Especialmente que siendo un Pokémon, era más fuerte y ágil, pero su sufría un tipo de estado malo, como el estado envenenado o quemado que había visto en las batallas anteriores.

Lo que sea que le pasa, era una oportunidad para derrotarlo. Si lograban cansarlo o debilitarlo lo suficiente, caerá eventualmente. Pero tenían que tener mucho cuidado, cansado o no, sigue siendo peligroso y cualquier error, eso significaría la muerte para cualquiera de los dos.

Mario saco otra semilla explosiva y la lanzó a Rojas, pero impresionantemente, la corto en dos. Luego Rojas corrió hacia él y trato de atacarlo. Mario corrió lejos de él, pero Rojas terminó derribándolo en el suelo y puso su pie en el pecho de Mario, para que no se pudiera levantar. Intento utilizar sus fuerzas para liberarse, desafortunadamente no podía, Rojas usaba mucha fuerza. Estaba totalmente inmóvil. Luego Rojas levanto una cuchillas lentamente y luego corto.

* * *

En otra parte, en la sala del Castillo de la Residencia del Mal, aun seguía la batalla.

Buneary ataco con rayo y Gardevoir, uso teletransportación. Mientras que buscaba alguna parte al Ingobernable, fuer ataca por el mismo Pokémon que uso Fuerza Lunar.

Gardevoir fue también atacada por Vulpix, que uso rayo de hielo que impacto al brazo izquierdo. La Ingobernable ataco al tipo hielo con el mismo movimiento y acertó el ataque. Cubone intento golpearla con hueso palo por detrás, pero uso protección. Cubone no paro y siguió atacando con el mismo movimiento. Ella lo evadía con facilidad y sin problemas, luego utilizo su movimiento teletransportación.

Rápidamente Cubone miró a su alrededor en busca de Gardevoir, pero fue golpeado por detrás y lanzado. El detalle es que Snivy, recibió un golpe que con la fuerza terminó lanzado y chocó con Cubone.

Luego Machamp dio un salto y Snivy lo evadió a tiempo, antes de ser un sándwich de Snivy. Machamp iba dirigirse hacia él, pero fue atacado por Deino que usó pulso dragón e impacto en Machamp. Él Pokémon de tipo lucha fue tras Deino, pero Snivy usó látigo cepa para agarrar el pie del mencionado Pokémon y jalo, causando que cayera al suelo.

En un intento de levantarse y Deino corrió toda velocidad hacia él y usó cabezazo. El golpe lastimó mucho el rostro del Ingobernable y sorpresivamente, también salió lastimado Deino, al parecer era cabeza dura.

Lopunny lo tenía muy difícil en la lucha contra Druddigon, ya que tenía puros movimientos de daño físico y con la piel del Ingobernable hace que se lastime al golpearlo. Él piensa que si recibía lo menos daño posible, ganaría, pero Druddigon no era un oponente difícil. Tenia movimientos como garra dragón y furia dragón, movimientos muy variados para luchar a distancia y cercano. Ademas el ingobernable era muy fuerte y resistente. Las probabilidades de victoria para Lopunny sean escasas.

Pero Lopunny no era el único con complicaciones en la batalla. Su oponente, Mienshao, usaba su velocidad para esquivar y ataques precisos, pero poderosos a la vez. Ursaring utiliza sus poderosos ataques y resistencia como Machamp, pero a diferencia de él, nunca subestimada a nadie a la hora de pelear. Aunque pelear con inteligencia no era lo suficiente. No contra ella. No con alguien que nació con el don del pelear.

Ahora mismo, Ursaring uso machada pero no le funcionó, ya que Mienshao lo evadió y usó fuerza palma, debajo del brazo izquierdo. El golpe lastimo mucho a Ursaring, pero él uso hiperrayo a Mienshao y ella no pudo evitarlo, ya que estaba demasiado cerca y ese tipo de ataques a esa distancia no es fácil de esquivarlo. El ataque hizo que terminara derribara al suelo.

"¡Levántate! ¡No he terminado contigo!" Exigió Ursaring, preparado para continuar, mientras que la Ingobernable se levantaba.

Ella no estaba impresionada con la fuerza del jefe del gremio Chespirito, pero sí le dolió mucho. Entonces Mienshao uso paz mental, movimiento que aumenta en ataque especial y la defensa especial del usuario. Ahora aumentado todo un poco su defensa y ataque, la pelea entre los dos continuo.

Snivy, esquivo el ataque de Machamp, saltando hacia atrás. Luego uso ciclón de hojas en Machamp y este se protegió usando sus brazos, pero no mucho. De repente, Deino ataco con pulso dragón que paso por las hojas y luego acertó a Machamp.

Machamp dejó la defensa y atacó con tajo cruzado con éxito a Deino. Snivy, gritó el nombre de su amigo al verlo lastimado y entonces ataco hoja aguda. El Ingobernable ataco con corte karate y el líder del equipo de rescate lo esquivo, pero poco después fue atacado con golpe dinámico. Snivy cayo al suelo, pero se levanto y ataco con látigo cepa en las piernas de Machamp. Él termino en rodillas y Snivy golpeo el rostro del Ingobernable con hoja aguda. Entonces encima de él, hizo la huracanada perfectamente con la cola. Deino, se levantó y ataco con pulso dragón al pecho del Pokémon y Snivy paso corriendo debajo del ataque para luego sujetarse uno de los brazos para impulsarse y atacar con hoja aguda a la mandíbula del Pokémon. El ataque hizo que sea impulsado hacia arriba brevemente y entonces para golpe final, uso hoja aguda una vez mas en la cabeza del Ingobernable, que con mucha fuerza, se estrello en la cabeza.

Tras esto, Machamp estaba desmayado y Snivy y Deino eran los victoriosos.

* * *

Luego Rojas levanto una cuchillas lentamente y luego corto. Pero fue tacleado por Maria. Los dos estaban en el suelo y Rojas usó corte. Ella agachó la cabeza y trató usar su insecticida, pero Rojas golpeó el objeto de las manos de la periodista, haciendo que terminara en el suelo en alguna parte.

Rojas se puso encima de Maria, para atacarla mejor, pero antes de nada, fue golpeado por Mario, que atacó con un palo a la cabeza del criminal. El miembro de la Cruz Negra se enojo y con su brazo izquierdo, derribó a Mario al suelo. Entonces Maria aprovecho el momento para usar su pie para quitarlo de encima.

Maria se empezaba a arrastrándose lejos de él, pero él atacó con con guillotina, pero giró a la derecha y se levantó del suelo. Mario se recuperó y lanzó otra semilla explosiva a Rojas con éxito.

Furioso, Rojas corrió directo hacia Mario y atacó con tajo umbrío. El ataque fue muy fuerte que derribó a Mario al suelo.

"¡Mario!" Gritó ella. Su mirada de preocupación no duró mucho al momento que miró a Rojas. "¡Tú pedazo de idiota!"

Por el enojo, ella corrió hacia él para golpear en su rostro. Pero se había olvidado que ella no era rival para él una lucha de mano a mano. Error que se dio cuenta al momento Rojas golpeó al rostro de Maria.

Luego él, agarró la cola de caballo de Maria y lo jalo de una forma que le doliera y se pusiera en rodillas. Maria, miró a Rojas con enojo y este último alzó su otra mano.

"Despídete de tu vida."

* * *

En otra parte, Buneary usó rapidez en contra de Gardevoir, que ella usó protección y atacó con fuerza lunar y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Vulpix y Cubone atacaron a Gardevoir al mismo tiempo y la Ingobernables se teletransporto a otro lado.

"¡Como odio ese movimiento!" Dijo Vulpix, mirando a su alrededor.

"¿¡Y tú crees que yo no!?" Dijo Cubone, haciendo lo mismo. "¿¡Cómo pude creer que unos novatos como nosotros podamos con una veterana como ella!?"

"¡Solo cállate y pelea!"

"¡Al menos yo peleo mejor que tú!"

Pero de repente, fueron atacados por Gardevoir que uso fuerza lunar y los dos terminaron en el suelo. Cubone, sin mirar atrás, uso huesomerang y fallo el ataque. Gardevoir agarro a Cubone del pescuezo y él mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

"¿En serio creyeron que me vencieran?" Preguntó ella.

"Personalmente no. Pero creo que otra persona sí."

Tras escucharlo, Gardevoir recordó el momento que Cubone falló su movimiento. El hueso voló a un lado de ella, ni siquiera ella tuvo la necesidad de evadirlo. Ella supo que el ataque no era para ella. La duda de quien fue dirigido no tardó mucho hasta que ella sintió la sensación de que alguien estaba detrás. Al mirar atrás, vio que era Hydreigon que acababa de despertar.

Efectivamente. Cubone sabía que ella no era rival para ella, incluye si los tres trabajaban juntos para vencerla. Pero tras ese golpe, Cubone usar huesomerang para despertar a Hydreigon. Ya que era un Pokémon muy fuerte y no iba perdonar que había atacado a su hijo.

Ella no pudo evitar preocuparse y antes de usar su movimiento de hipnosis, Cubone abrió su ojo izquierdo para asegurarse que no lo estaba mirando y le escupió en el ojo.

"¡Ahhhh!" Gritó ella y soltó a Cubone.

Y en ese preciso momento, Hydreigon noqueó a Gardevoir de un solo golpe. El golpe era muy fuerte, que es muy seguro que le dolerá en la mañana.

Snivy y Deino, se reunió con los demás, ya que su batalla había acabado hace unos momentos. Veía a sus amigos con heridas como las de los dos. Bastante dañado y él puede identificarlo muy bien, gracias a sus años de luchadores.

"¿Están todos bien?" Preguntó Snivy.

"A penas." Dijo Cubone, cansado.

"¡Tesoro!" Gritó ella, mientras que fue hacia su hijo. "¿¡Te encuentras bien!? ¿¡Estás herido!?"

"No, mami." Dijo Deino.

"Menos mal." Dijo Hydreigon, relajada. Pero también Cubone estaba relajado. Ya que al parecer, no estaba enojada al momento de ser golpeada por él.

Mientras tanto, Vulpix despertó a Grumpig de un golpe. Ella se despertó inmediatamente y miró a su alrededor, preocupada.

"¿¡Q-qué pasó!?"

"Nada importante. Quería decirte qué haces un 'estupendo trabajo' en cuidarnos." Dijo Vulpix sarcásticamente.

"Chanfle." Dijo ella, humillada.

Entonces ellos escucharon a muchos Ingobernables, dirigiéndose para acá. Mostrando lo que predijo Mienshao y las sospecha de algunos que era ciertas.

"¡Me lleva el chanfle! ¡La caballería viene en camino!" Dijo Cubone, preocupado.

"¡Pues tendremos que luchar!" Dijo Snivy.

"¡No!" Dijo Hudreigon. "¡Grumpig y yo nos encargaremos de ellos! ¡Ustedes quédense aquí!"

"No, nosotros también-."

"¡No es negociable!" Respondió Hydreigon y luego miró Grumpig. "¡Vamos!"

Las dos mujeres se dirigieron hacia afuera de la habitación para combatir a los Ingobernables. Era desconocido en cuántos eran en total, pero sí tenían sospechas que serian muchos. Ya era otra vez que hacían a un lado a los jóvenes. Algo que le molestaba mucho a Snivy.

"Tenemos que ayudarlas."

"Snivy, creo que lo tienen todo controlado. Ahora sí." Dijo Cubone.

"¿Desde cuándo nos han salido bien las cosas." Dijo Vulpix.

Cubone, recordó todas las situaciones en la que habían pasado toda la noche y no hubo una que haya salido al acuerdo al plan. Vulpix, desearía estar de acuerdo con Cubone y tomar un respiro, pero únicamente tomaran un respiro en cuando hayan salido de aquí.

"Chanfle…" Exclamó él.

"¿Entonces qué estamos esperando?" Dijo Buneary. "¡Vamos!"

Cuando estaban a punto de dirigirse. Oyeron un tremendo golpe y un gritó de dolor. Miraron a su izquierda y vieron a Lopunny cayendo a suelo, desmayado. Druddigon lo había vencido a gracias de su habilidad y fuerza.

"¡Papa!" Gritó ella, mientras que corrió hacia su padre.

Mientras tanto que los demás miraban a Druddigon o a Lopunny, Snivy prestó atención a la batalla entre Ursaring y Mienshao, con inquietud.

Mienshao usó palma y le hirió en el parte izquierdo del estomago, pero este le agarro el brazo y uso machada en el rostro de Mienshao. Ella retrocedió por el dolor de su mejilla. Ursaring no paro y ataco de nuevo con machado. Pero sorprendente toma la mano de Ursaring y uso palma en el codo del Pokémon.

La fuerza del ataque y que fuera en el codo, hizo que gritara del dolor y se agarraba su brazo lastimado. Él se puso de rodillas, tratando de recuperar y aguantar el dolor. Pero de repente, una energía aparece en frente de él. Era aura esfera de Mienshao, que estaba lista para atacar a la cabeza del Pokémon. Él únicamente hizo un gruñido y Mienshao sonrió. Lo que paso después era lo obvio, ella uso el movimiento y él cayo. Desmayado.

El equipo de rescate no lo creían. Ver a Ursaring, derrotado. Él conocido como ser de los más fuertes del todo el pueblo y había sido derrotado. Snivy, estaba impactado. Su mentor, él que lo ayudo para crear su equipo y que había ayudado a definir sus habilidades de combates y de liderazgo, no pudo con ella.

"No…" Dijo Snivy.

Pero los problemas seguían ahí, ya que él equipo de rescate estaban obligados a enfrentarles a ellos. Buneary, no estaba segura que hacer. Su mente estaba en blanco. Quería atacar al Pokémon que había derrotado a su padre y también a Mienshao, pero sentía que era mala idea. Así entre la preocupación, ella se le ocurrió curar a su padre con una semilla revivir y si tiene posibilidad, también Ursaring. Así que ella corrió hacia la mochila de Mario que había dejado.

Esa acción se dejo notar mucho y Mienshao sospechaba de las intenciones de Buneary, también tenia una idea de que era la ocupación en el equipo. Así que los inteligente era desmayarla en cuento antes. Mienshao no desperdició ningún segundo y uso aura esfera en Buneary.

"¡Cuidado, Buneary!" Gritó Deino.

La advertencia hizo que mirada a la dirección en que viene el ataque, pero al verlo, se quedo paralizada y no se movió. Buneary sabía que al momento preciso que llegara el ataque, seria todo para ella.

* * *

"Despídete de tu vida."

Con esas palabras, sabría que en cuestión de segundos, Rojas le cortaría la cabeza. Intentaba lo posible para liberarse, pero no podía, él sujetaba muy bien la cola de caballo de la periodista. Si solamente tuviera cualquier cosa filosa para cortarse esa cola, estaría libre. Inclusive si lo lograba, ¿Cómo podría alejarse de él? Estaba muy lastimada y agotada, sería un milagro si esquivaba el ataque. Si lo acierta, sería todo para ella.

_Lo siento amigos._ Pensó ella, sitiándose muy mal al saber que fallo a ellos en mantener la promesa de salir de aquí con vida.

Cuando iba a cortar, él escucho que Mario le lanzaba otro proyectil. "¡Toma esto, idiota!"

Él rápidamente lo cortó, pero para su sorpresa, el objeto que lanzó con su resortera, era la insecticida de Maria. Cuando se dio cuenta de esa era demasiado tarde y lo corto a la mitad. Y el liquido de la insecticida, le entro a los ojos del miembro de la Cruz Negra. Él gritó del dolor y soltó a Maria. La periodista se alejó de él, mientras que este atacaba a su alrededor y gritaba muchas cosas. Como 'Van a morir, 'lo pagaran' y otros insultos.

Mario, corrió hacia su hermana. "¿¡Maria!? ¡¿Estas bien!?" Preguntó él, preocupado.

"No tan mal como él." Dijo Maria.

"Vamos déjame ayudarte." Dijo él. "Tenemos que irnos. La dinamita esta a punto de explotar."

Maria recordó que había dejado dinamita en el portal y que estaban debajo de la casa. Así que que cuando explote, volara toda la casa. Y lo peor, es que con el enfrentamiento con Rojas, pasaron como nueve minutos o ocho. No tienen mucho tiempo. Tienen que salir de inmediatamente.

Maria se apoyo en Mario y los dos corrieron fuera de la casa, dejando a Rojas a su suerte. Hicieron lo más rápido que era posible, ya estaba afuera de la casa, pero era difícil de calcular que tanto seria el radio de explosión. Cada metro de distancia cuenta.

Entonces explotó la dinamita, así destruyendo la esfera del portal que estaba en el mundo humano y también la casa. Los dos saltaron al suelo por instintos. Los dos habían logrado salvarse de la explosión.

* * *

Buneary seguía en donde estaba, paralizada por el ataque que estaba a punto de recibir. Cuando la impactara, quedaría desmayada y no podría ayudar a nadie.

De repente, Vulpix empuja a Buneary. "¡Quítate!"

Al empujar a Buneary, Vulpix se expuso al ataque y a este punto, no puede hacer nada para evitarlo. Era el preció de ayudarla. Al momento del impacto, ella fue lanzada brutalmente hasta caer.

"¡Vulpix!" Gritó ella, y fue hacia ella para ver como se encuentra.

Al llegar con ella, Buneary examino a su amiga y vio que estaba desmayada. Ella hacia lo posible para despertarla, pero no podía. Snivy y Cubone, estaban sorprendidos el acto de valor de Vulpix. Era la primera vez que veían a Vulpix hacer algo que no fuera para ella misma, sino por alguien más. Incluso Buneary estaba sorprendida y sin palabras.

Mienshao en otra parte, no estaba sorprendida que aquel Pokémon haya protegido a ella, por cualquier razón sea. Pero aun quedaba el hecho que Buneary, aun podia curar a los demás de sus amigos y colegas. Así como la anterior, iba a atacarla de nuevo, sino fuera que Snivy ataco al líder de los Ingobernables con ciclón de hojas exitosamente. Cubone y Deino también atacaron con su propios movimientos a Druddigon, pero este los esquivo y ataco con furia dragón.

"¡Cuidado!" Gritó Snivy y todos se hicieron a un lado.

Buneary veía todo ese caos y sabía que tenía que poner a un lado a su amiga para que estuviera seguro y unir a la batalla con sus amigos. Así que arrastro a su amiga hacia una de las columnas.

Druddigon vio la acción de Buneary y atacó a las dos furia dragón. Ella y sus amigos notaron el ataque y no podían hacer nada al respecto.

"¡No!" Gritó Snivy.

Buneary se preparo para lo peor y cerro los ojos. Instantes después, sintió que alguien lo movió a ella y Vulpix del ataque. Cuando los abrió, vio a Sneasel. Se quedo sorprendida al ver que ella que pensaba que había muerto, estaba viva y los salvo del ataque.

"¡Sneasel!" Dijo ella.

"¡La misma y única!" Dijo Sneasel, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Los demás del equipo de rescate, estaban igual de sorprendidos. "Sneasel. Creímos que habías muerto." Dijo Snivy.

"Todavia sigo en pie."

Mienshao y Druddigon, no parecía sorprendidos, pero no evitaban sentirse curiosidad del como logro sobrevivir. Y ella se lamento al no mandar a nadie para asegurarse que ya estuviera muerta.

"Vaya, vaya." Dijo Mienshao. "¿Viniste por la revancha?"

"Solo si es necesario." Respondió Sneasel.

_¿Solo si es necesario? _Pensó Snivy. Una vez que lo pensaba, había algo distinto en Sneasel. Miraba a Mienshao, pero no parecía tener el odio que tenía antes. Ella parecía estar más calmada y usando la cabeza.

"Y como planeamos escapar y obviamente no nos van a dejar. Entonces batallar contigo es necesario."

Esto también era una sorpresa para los demás. Al parecer ya no tenía ningún intención de vengarse. Y si pelearía y lo hará, ya no hará por venganza, sino lo hará por ellos.

"Entonces no perdamos ningún segundo."

"Estoy de acuerdo."

Tras esto, Buneary se levanto del suelo y se unió a la iniciativa de unir a la batalla. Primero su padre, luego el tío Ursaring y ultimo su mejor amiga. No pudo ayudarlos y tampoco pudo evitar estar en malas situaciones para que los demás arriesguen sus vidas para salvarla. No lo iba a permitirlo una vez más.

"Yo también peleare." Dijo ella.

"No, cuida a Vulpix y a Mew."

"No me trates como una niña que no sabe lo que hace. Yo sé como luchar." Explicó Buneary.

"Sé que lo sabes, te he visto. Pero alguien tiene que cuidarlos y no puedes hacer las dos cosas."

Snivy, estaba de acuerdo con ella. Vulpix, Mew y los dos adultos necesitan atención y ella era la más apta para cuidarlos. Ademas ella no mentalmente preparado para enfrentarse a ellos. Podría complicar las cosas. Él realmente confía en su amiga, pero en estas situaciones, su deber debe ser al cuidar, no pelear.

"Ademas debes cuidar esto." Dijo Sneasel y le entregó un objeto a Buneary.

Para su sorpresa de ella, noto que era una esfera de escape. "¿¡Es creo que creo que es?!"

Los demás notaron el objeto y se sorprendieron. Con ese objeto, ya no existía la opción de salir de aquí a golpes. Esta esfera teletransportaría a todos a fuera aquí, incluso a los que estaban desmayados. Esto era buenas noticias.

"¡Finalmente que haces algo inteligente!" Dijo Cubone, feliz.

Mienshao y Druddigon, al ver el objeto, supieron que deberían destruir el objeto en cuanto antes. No podían permitirse escapar por ese medio. Inclusive Druddigon, ataco a ellas. Pero Sneasel utilizo rayo de hielo para crear un muro de hielo para protegerse a ella, el objeto y las dos chicas del equipo de rescate. El ataque destruyo el muro, pero funciono su propósito.

Antes que nada Cubone, atacó a Druddigon con huesomerang y lo único que consiguió era enojarlo. Druddigon rápidamente fue tras él y Cubone y Deino fueron corriendo, lejos de él.

La líder de los Ingobernables fue hacia las chicas, pero con calma. Sabía que faltaba tres de los suyos y sabía que irían hacia portal. Decidueye era como un guardaespaldas para asegurar el bienestar de los dos humanos. Mienshao confiaba en dos Ingobernables que estaban vigilando el portal, ya que esos dos eran muy buenos.

ahora regresando el momento, Sneasel habló a Buneary. "Ahora vete, cuida a Vulpix y la esfera. Confió en tí."

Buneary dudaba que Sneasel, podría en contra ella de nuevo. Creía que en esta ocasión no tomaría la absurda estrategia de antes, pero aun así, ella era un oponente difícil.

"Pero tu-."

"No te preocupes." Dijo Snivy, dirigiéndose hacia ellas. "Yo la ayudare."

"Vaya, todo un caballero." Dijo Sneasel.

"Como tu digas."

Volvió a pensarlo sobre esto. Snivy y Sneasel era los Pokémon más fuerte, más experimentados y lo más inteligente de su generación. Si uno de ellos se enfrentaba a Mienshao, solo: lo más seguro es la derrota. Pero si los dos trabajarán juntos, existía la posibilidad que le vencieran.

Quería unirles a los dos, pero Sneasel tenía razón, tiene una obligación que cumplir. Sino logra cumplirlo, todo será en vano.

Así que confío en su corazón y en sus amigos. "De acuerdo. Pero no pierda."

"No lo haremos." Dijo Snivy. "Te lo prometo."

Ahora Buneary sentía que ellos dos podían. Ya que Snivy hizo una promesa. Cuando lo hace, la cumple.

Así que Buneary, llevo Vulpix fuera de aquí, dejando a los dos Pokémon solos. Snivy y Sneasel miraban a Mienshao. Su oponente de esta batalla. Este momento, será la primera que Snivy y Sneasel trabajarán juntos para vencer un enemigo común.

"Un luchador y una ladrona trabajando juntos." Dijo Sneasel. "¿Quién diría que pasaría finalmente?"

"No importa lo que somos. Si trabajamos juntos bien, lo lograremos. Así que no lo amueles."

"Oh, me ofendes. Pero no te culpo, no he hecho bien las cosas últimamente. Pero te aseguro que esto irá bien."

Mienshao, ha visto las habilidades de pelea de los dos. La de Sneasel, solo era atacarla directamente sin piedad, pero solo era cuando estaba furiosa. Ahora sería diferente. La de Snivy era de los Pokémon luchadores: movimientos ajenos a los ya conocido típicamente y usó de maniobras y llaves sorprendentes.

En otras palabras. Esta batalla vale su tiempo. Ya que sabe reconocer una buena pelea en cuando la ve. Perfecto para ir en serio. Entonces se puso en posición de pelea.

De repente. Un tremendo rayo suena por todo el lugar, luego seguido por un fuerte corriente viento, entrando por la habitación y destruyendo las ventanas. Todos estaban sorprendidos que la tormenta de afuera se haya empeorado y entrado a la sala.

"¡¿Qué esta pasando?!" Preguntó Buneary, tras poner a Vulpix, detrás de una columna.

"Es la esfera de los portales. Eso significa que la esfera del portal del mundo humano esta destruido."

Era cierto. Buneary, lo acababa de de recordar. Estas tormentas fueron causados por algo que le sucedió los portales y que la única forma de pararlo era destruyendo las dos esferas.

"¡Que raro, Decidueye ya lo debería haberlo destruido el otro!"

La respuesta de Buneary era muy sencilla. Un minuto antes, Decidueye estaba esperando al portal que se destruirá. Luego paso la explosión de la dinamita destruyo el portal del mundo humano, pero el detalle es que parte de la explosión paso y termino volando hacia la pared. Poco después, quedo noqueado.

Así que es difícil saber exactamente qué tanto tiempo vaya tomar para que despierte y el otro detalle, es que no lo saben. Y tampoco podían mandar a alguien para ver, ya que todos estaban ocupados.

Así que para cuando se despierte, destruya el otro portal y regrese con los demás, tendrán que aguantar hasta que llegue.

"¿Listo?" Preguntó Snivy, listo para luchar.

"Como siempre." Con la respuesta de Sneasel, los dos atacaron a Mienshao.

Sneasel, estaba adelante por su superior velocidad y uso rayo de hielo. Snivy, usó ciclón de hojas para hacer un ataque sincronizado, pero Mienshao lo esquivo y uso aura esfera en Sneasel. Ella lo evadió al deslizar y atacó con corte. Mienshao pateo a Sneasel y Snivy atacó con hoja aguda a la cabeza, pero ella agachó la cabeza y ataco con palma. Él uso látigo cepa y Mienshao agarro el látigo y jalo hacia donde estaba. Ella ataco con patada baja, derribando al suelo a Snivy. Sneasel ataco a la Ingobernable con golpes furia, dos golpes y agarró el brazo de Sneasel y la lanzó lejos.

Snivy, uso su cola para tirar a Mienshao y una vez logrado eso, uso hoja aguda para golpear a la cabeza con éxito. Se levantó del suelo e hizo una moonsault, pero Mienshao, contraataco con un rodillazo al estomago y seguido de un patada. Sneasel uso agilidad y correo hacia. Salto y uso corte. Mienshao lo evadió y uso palma. Pero ella uso rayo de hielo y congelo el brazo del Ingobernable.

El brazo congelado hace que se vuelva lenta y un peso a la hora pelear. Algo que Sneasel iba aprovechar muy bien. Entonces uso golpes furias, cinco ataques en total que sufrió la Ingobernable. Mienshao uso aura esfera y la ladrona hizo un muro de hielo como escudo. Luego ella le dio tremenda patada y Snivy, apareció de la nada y le aplicó jumping cutter de la nada. El ataque fue un éxito, pero Mienshao usó palma y Snivy fue lanzado lejos. Sneasel, intento atacar a Mienshao por detrás, pero ella golpeo a la ladrona con el brazo congelado y el golpe fue lo suficiente para destruir el hielo y derribarla.

En otra parte. Cubone y Deino, tenía problemas en vencer a Druddigon. "¿Por qué a mí siempre me tocan grandes?" Decía él y luego se tiro al suelo al ser atacado con furia dragón.

Entendía que necesitaba luchar y tampoco había para que elegir. Si fuera por su elección, prefería enfrentarse uno débil y menor tamaño. Pero no, estaba luchando con el Ingobernable más grande y feo que había visto.

Deino ataco con pulso dragón, pero él lo evadió y ataco con garra dragón. Deino cayo al suelo y Cubone ataco con hueso palo, pero no le afecto el más mínimo. Druddigon lo miro con una mirada de enojo y sabía que lo que sigue, no sera bueno.

"Me lleva el chanfle…" Dijo él, antes de ser pateado.

El tipo dragón y siniestro ataco a Druddigon al estomago con cabezazo. El ataque hizo que se quedara sin aire y contraataco con cola dragón. Cubone uso huesomerang y este solo lo mordió. Luego lo escupió al suelo y corrió hacia para atacarlo con garra dragón. Él tipo tierra usó protección y logro protegerse. Pero aun estaba muy cerca de él y no podía evadir el siguiente golpe; tampoco podía golpearle, no tenía su hueso a la mano.

Pero entonces un rayo impacto la pared del cuarto y el poder de rayo, destrozo casi todo la pared. La tormenta se volvía cada vez peor. Cubone pensaba que si los Ingobernables no los mataba, la tormenta sí. Y si sobreviven de esta, iba a matar a Decidueye.

Cubone iba a escapar de él, pero Druddigon lo agarró. Teniendo al chico en sus garras, no había forma que escapara del siguiente movimiento: triturar. Entonces lo imposible, paso. Cubone logro salvarse del ataque al usar el craneo como escudo y pronto se quedo atascado en su boca. Deino se recuperó del ataque y ataco con pulso dragón por detrás.

Druddigon cayo del suelo, desmayado. Deino corrió hacia ellos para ver como se encuentran. Pudo ver que Druddigon estaba acabado, pero no veía que no estaba Cubone por ninguna parte.

"¿¡Cubone?! ¿¡Dónde estas?!" Preguntó Deino, mientras que veía a su alrededor, preocupado.

"Aquí estoy…"

Deino, oyó que la voz de Cubone, provenía justo debajo de Druddigon. Deino se asustó con una idea que le acababa de llegar a la cabeza. "¿¡Druddigon, te comió!?"

"¡Claro que no, menso! Solo estoy aplastado."

"Chanfle, que alivió…" Dijo Deino, al saber que Cubone no estaba en el estomago del Ingobernable.

"Deino…"

"¿Si?"

"¿Qué esperas para quitármelo de encima?"

Tras esto, Deino se dio prisa y movió a Druddigon con toda las fuerza. No era fácil con el peso y la piel. Pero lo logro moverlo lo suficiente para que Cubone se pudiera mover.

"¿Estas bien?" Preguntó Deino.

"Por ahora." Pero no sabía que era peor: Estar debajo de él o de un Snorlax. Y ya había estado aplastado por los dos.

Deino ayudo a levantar a su amigo del suelo y después oyeron a su amiga, Buneary. "¡Chicos!" Luego miraron a la chica. "¡Traigan aquí a mi papa y Ursaring!"

Cubone y Deino, hicieron lo que se les pidió. Estaban una tormenta y necesitaban protegerse. Especialmente los dos adultos desmayados por la batalla. Así que fueron primero por Loppuny y luego Ursaring. Después de eso, había dos opciones: Quedarse protegidos o unir a la batalla contra Mienshao. Pero personalmente, tenía confianza que los dos ganarían.

De vuelta a la batalla, Sneasel usó agilidad y luego uso rayo de hielo para hacer un deslice de hielo. Ella uso el deslice de hielo, mientras que Snivy combatía a Mienshao. Hablando de él, le hizo una tijeras voladoras, pero no le funciono y le sorprendió con una patada. Entonces Sneasel se impulso hacia a gracias del deslice y desde arriba, ataco con corte a Mienshao. Ella logro acertar el ataque, luego seguido con golpes furias. Dos golpes. Mienshao trató de golpearla con patada baja, pero ella saltó sobre la patada, cayo sobre sus dos manos y dio otra acrobacia, tras esto y ataco con corte en la espalda de Mienshao.

Ella hizo un gruñido de dolor, tratando de aguantar el dolor. Sneasel, iba atacar otra vez, pero Mienshao logro agarrar el brazo de la ladrona y derribarla al suelo. Ella entonces uso paz mental, mientras que tenia su pata encima de la ladrona. Snivy ataco con hoja aguda, pero ella uso palma y mando volar a Snivy. Sneasel, removió la pata de Mienshao y atacó corte, pero ella le sorprendió patada baja a la cabeza. Snivy uso enrosque y saltó sobre Mienshao y hizo una llave que la derribó al suelo.

Él usó una llave de sumisión llamada Omoplata crossface. Usaba su cola para sujetar y lastimar el brazo del oponente, y con las manos, jalar la barbilla para lastimar la cabeza, hombro y brazo del oponente. Una llave bastante buena. Mienshao trataba de liberarse, pero Snivy presionaba más. Con su mano libre, iba usar aura esfera, pero él cambio de sumisión rápidamente. De Omaplata Crossface a la Cross Ambar. Apresando y jalando el brazo del Ingobernable y con su cola, agarraba fuerte el cuello de ella, para que no se escape.

Él joven Pokémon, usaba toda su fuerza para lastimarla y evitar que se liberaba. Mienshao, se empezaba a levantar del suelo, sin importar los problemas que tenía al hacerlo por la llave del luchador. Al estar de pie, ella uso aura esfera en el brazo que Snivy estaba lastimado. El ataque funciono y el impacto hizo que él líder del equipo de rescate, la liberada y que deslizara bruscamente en el suelo.

"¡Snivy!" Gritó Buneary.

Sneasel, recupero y siguió atacando a la Ingobernable. Snivy, trataba de levantarse, pero con problemas. Buneary, sabía que Snivy necesitaba ayuda para recuperarse de sus ayudas y que necesitaba era baya oran de inmediato.

Al momento de buscar la baya en la mochila, vio que todo estaba mezclado, haciendo difícil de buscar lo que Snivy que necesitaba. Entonces con curiosidad, vio un objeto y lo sacó.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó ella.

Por casualidad, Snivy miró a Buneary que examinaba un diamante pequeño y de color verde. Él sabía que era el cristal Z que Maria le había mostrado anteriormente. También recordaba que le había leído en el diario de Gothitelle, que estos cristales tenían un poder inmenso que podía liberar en el combate, pero nunca pudo comprobarlo.

Si era cierto las sospechas de Gothitelle, podría usarlo y vencer a Mienshao. Tenía dudas si podía lograr que funcione, pero el era un luchador, él podía usarlo si luchaba contra ella y era apuesta que estaba dispuesto a correr.

"¡Buneary!" Gritó Snivy y Buneary, lo miro. "¡El cristal! ¡Dámelo!"

"¿¡Por qué!?" Preguntó ella, confusa.

"¡Confía en mí! ¡Dámelo!" Tras esto, Buneary confió en Snivy y se lo lanzó.

Snivy, logro agarrarlo con éxito. Él se quitó su bandana de su cuello y puso el cristal en el centro. Luego se vendo la mano lo más rápido posible con el objeto estando bien amarado. Solo deseaba que funcionara. Por bien de sus amigos y la de él, debe de funcionar.

De repente sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por los gritos de Sneasel, que acababa de recibir un golpe. Miro a la batalla y vio que Sneasel no andaba bien y Mienshao parecía que aun estaba muy lejos de la derrota. Entonces uso rayo de hielo, pero la ingobernable usó aura esfera y derribo a Sneasel.

Ella trataba de levantarse, pero no podía. Le dolía bastante su cuerpo. Mienshao se dirigía lentamente a la debilitada ladrona. Sneasel, apretaba sus dientes de la frustración, sabiendo que el siguiente ataque, quedaría desmayada y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Entonces Mienshao fue atacada con hoja aguda.

Ella miró con un poco de sorpresa a Snivy, que al parecer, aun no estaba derrotado. "Eres persistente. Eso lo reconozco."

"Soy un luchador. La lucha es mi vida. No me daré por vencido hasta que mi cuerpo no pueda continuar." Dijo Snivy, preparado para luchar.

"Tienes el espíritu de un peleador dentro de ti y no es algo común de los de tipo planta. Así que ven aquí y libera ese espíritu dentro de ti."

Con eso, Snivy usó ciclón de hoja en Mienshao y respondió con aura esfera, que destruyo las hojas de Snivy. Él luchador lo evadió y corrió directamente a la Ingobernable para atacar con hoja aguda. Ella lo evadió y atacó con patada baja. Snivy, evadió y volvió atacar con el mismo movimiento. Ella hizo lo mismo y contraataco con palma. Snivy, no solo lo esquivo, agarro el brazo del Ingobernable e hizo un arm drag y luego agarro el cuello de la Ingobernable y estrello su cabeza al suelo. Mienshao atacó con palma con éxito y luego con patada baja al estomago del tipo planta. Él tosió del dolor y luego Mienshao atacó con aura esfera. Snivy, lo único que pudo hacer es protegerse del ataque, usando sus brazos como escudo.

Él termino en el suelo por el tremendo ataque. Snivy, volvió a levantarse del suelo, pero le dolía su cuerpo. Entonces lo menos inesperado, pasó. ÉL sonrío.

Era un luchador, ese detalle era obvió. Le gustaba luchar. Pero cuando luchaba contra alguien quien era más fuerte que él o con un igual, sonreía. Ya que le gustaba afrontar cualquier reto al que le pongan y hacer que se supere sus limites para luchar con toda sus energías. Era muy grato para él y estaba agradecido luchar contra ella. A pesar que sea un Pokémon malo, admitía que era una buena peleadora. Unas de las mejores de su lista. Pero aún no se había olvidado que tenía una obligación que cumplir. Su espíritu de pelea ardiendo y con su determinación de proteger a sus amigos, hacia que Snivy estuviera seguro que esta batalla la ganaría.

Ademas, cada vez atacaba, sentía la energía del cristal de su mano que se incrementa y se veía como con intensidad brillaba a travez de la bandana. Mienshao, miraba algo con inquietud a eso, ya que no había visto nada como eso. Y con la sonrisa de Snivy y su mirada, sabía que nada bueno iba a venir. Tenía que acabarlo en cuanto antes.

Mienshao atacó con múltiples aura esfera a Snivy y este las evadía sin parar de correr hacia un oponente. Al llegar, él ataco con una front dropkick. La ingobernable trataba de levantarse, pero la ataco con lariat. Ella intento de nuevo y Snivy lo hizo de nuevo. Una y otra y otra vez. Él estaba encendido y cuando un luchador estaba así, no hay forma de pararle. Entonces Snivy le dio una patada al estomago del Ingobernable y le aplico la stunner.

Ella retrocedió por el ataque y de repente, el cristal brillaba con una intensidad nunca antes vista. Él sabía que estaba listo para funcionar. Lo sabía por alguna razón. Entonces el cristal Z se activo. Una energía verde rodeo a Snivy y apareció flores por todo el suelo, poco después esa energía exploto y Mienshao recibió inmenso daño que mando volando hacia la ventana con tanta fuerza. Por suerte no cayo al vació, pero estaba derrotada.

Snivy, estaba agotado por la batalla. Y sorprendido del tremendo poder del cristal Z. Miró su mano derecha y vio que estaba todo lastimada y la bandana destrozada por completo. Él trataba de aguantar el dolor de su mano. Los demás se dirigieron con Snivy, muy sorprendidos.

"¿¡Qué fue eso!?" Preguntó Deino, muy sorprendido.

"Fue la energía liberada por esto." Dijo Snivy, mientras que recogía el cristal Z del suelo. "Se usa en el combate, pero no creo que este sea el modo de usarlo." Entonces les mostró la mano a sus amigos.

"Supongo que sí." Dijo Sneasel.

"Déjame ver la mano." Dijo Buneary y Snivy hizo lo que le pidió.

En ese momento, la lluvia paró y el cielo empezaba a despejarse. La tormenta estaba acabando. Eso significa que Decidueye ya debió despertarse y destruyó el portal. Algo un bueno. Ya que la tormenta causó muchos desastres a los alrededores y al castillo.

"¿Ahora sí la destruye?" Dijo Cubone, molesto que Decidueye lo destruya, después de la batalla.

"No tardara mucho en venir." Dijo Snivy. "Mejor vamos con Ursaring y los demás."

"Sale vale." Dijo Deino.

Los cuatro dirigieron hacia los tres Pokémon desmayados y con Mew que seguía atrapado. Cubone y Deino, adelante, Buneary y Snivy en el medio, y Sneasel detrás de ellos.

De repente, ellos escucharon los gruñidos de alguien por detrás. Al ver quien era, resultó ser Mienshao, que trataba de levantarse.

"¿¡Sigue despierta!?" Dijo Cubone, sorprendido.

"Tranquilo Cubone. Mírala. Esta muy lastimada. Ya no nos podrá hacer daño." Dijo Snivy.

Estaba en lo correcto. Mienshao no podía levantarse, ella estaba derrotada y lo reconocía. Lo único que pudo hacer es sentarse y mirarlos.

"Peleaste bien." Dijo ella a Snivy. "Más de lo que imaginaba."

"Entreno cada día para ser más fuerte y para superarme a mi mismo. Así que estoy feliz por haber enfrentado contigo."

"Sé que no podré hacer nada para impedir que escapen. Pero escúcheme esto: la próxima que nos veamos, no terminará con el mismo resultado."

"Estaremos listo."

Tras esto, ellos se alejaron de ella. Pero pararon, al ver que Sneasel, no estaba caminando con ellos, solamente veía a Mienshao, con una mirada sería.

"¿Vas a acabarme?" Preguntó Mienshao. "¿Vas a vengar a tu padre como lo habías dicho?"

Ellos miraron a Sneasel y Buneary estaba angustiada. ¿Acaso aún tenía la sed de venganza y odió con Mienshao? Parecía que lo había superado por completo cuando vino a rescatarlos. Pero ahora, ya no estaba tan segura. Deseaba que no.

Sneasel habló. "Lo haré." Tras decir esto, confirmó el temor de Buneary. Pero ella volvió hablar. "Pero no ahora. Tampoco te matare."

Las palabras de la ladrona, pusieron a todos confusos. Incluyendo a Mienshao. Su mirada y su tono de voz eran serios. Y ninguno de ellos sentía que estuviera jugando con sus palabras.

Ella dio la espalda a la Ingobernable y volvió hablar. "No, todavía no. Voy a entrenar como es debido y volveré más fuerte para enfrentar de nuevo. Tu y yo. Limpiamente. Cuando te venza, ya habré vengado a mi padre."

La venganza de Sneasel seguía siendo malo, pero no tan malo como anteriormente. Inclusive Snivy, aprobaba con la nueva meta de Sneasel, ya que sería algo que sí haría. Vencer al oponente y solo eso. Buneary se relajó al escuchar eso. No lo aprobaba, pero después de esto, los Ingobernables tendrán a la mira ella y todos sus amigos. Tarde o temprano tendrían que volver a luchar y no podía controlar eso. Su única consuelo que Sneasel, ya no desea matarla.

"Prepárate cuando llegue ese día."

Ella se dirigió con los demás y todos juntos se fueron hacia los adultos y Vulpix. Poco después entraron Hydreigon, Grumpig y Decidueye. Ya estaban todos juntos y ya era el momento de usar la esfera. "¡Ya es hora de irse!" Dijo él. "¿¡Quién tiene la esfera!?"

"¡Yo la tengo!" Dijo Buneary y la usó.

La esfera teletransporto a todos, incluyendo a los desmayados. Dejando sola a Mienshao y el resto de los Ingobernables.

Estaba sorprendida por el ataque que Snivy le propinó. Algo que nunca había visto. Que fuera que usó, ella lo quiere.

Entonces muchos Ingobernables, entraron a la habitación. Entre ellos eran Skuntank y Aggron.

El Pokémon de tipo veneno fue hacia Mienshao. "¿Se encuentra bien, my lady?" Preguntó Skuntank. "¿Y los intrusos?"

"Se escaparon y pudieron contra nosotros." Dijo ella. "Quiero que le den una semilla revivir a todos los desmayados y bayas a los heridos. Nos vamos cuando nos recuperamos."

Todos los Ingobernables se sorprendieron a escuchar eso. "¿Nos vamos del castillo?" Pregunto un Heracross.

"Sí. Ellos pertenecen a un gremio y darán la ubicación de nuestra base a los demás gremios de toda la región. Ya no podemos estar aquí." Explicó Mienshao. "Lleven todo lo importante: objetos e información. Ahora."

Tras esto, la mitad se fueron dar la palabra al resto de los Ingobernables, para que hagan lo que se ha pedido. Y el resto de aquí, trataron las herid de los derrotados.

Ellos resultaron ser más que una molestia. Cometió un error en subestimarlos y como los demás de sus insubordinados. Un error que no volvería a cometer.


	27. Capítulo 27: El amanecer

Mario empezaba a abrir sus ojos, pero se sentía totalmente desorientado. Veía que la casa estaba destruída y ellos dos se lograron salvar de la explosión a tiempo tras vencer a Rojas en una batalla. Ahora mismos se encontraban lastimados, pero vivos.

Él miro su lado izquierdo y vio que se hermana estaba completamente inconsciente. Eso se comprobó, cuando Mario intentó despertarla. Debe ser de sus heridas y sus esfuerzos.

Lo mejor sería dejarla así. Se merece un descanso.

Ahora deberían salir de bosque. Su hermana aún necesitaba ayuda médica. No tenía teléfono y tampoco quería dejar su hermana sola al bosque, mientras que fuera a pedir ayuda. Así que tendría que pedir ayudar por medio del teléfono de Maria. Lo malo es que no conocía la contraseña del teléfono y que su teléfono era uno viejo. Ósea que obligatoriamente necesita la contraseña.

Él sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de su hermana y trató diferente combinaciones para desbloquear el teléfono, pero no había resultado. Hubo un momento que el teléfono se bloqueó totalmente y tardaría 10 minutos para que volviera intentarlo. Suspiro y guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su sudadera.

Miró a su alrededor y no veía que estuvieran cerca de la salida del bosque. Podía cargarla, pero no era muy fuerte. No llegarían lejos. Suspiro y se sentó en el suelo, pensando otras alternativas hasta que vuelva intentar adivinar la contraseña o pensar en la posible combinación correcta.

Entonces escucho un ruido, provenía de la casa destruida. Al mirar ahí, vio algo moviéndose. Cuando puso mejor atención, vio a Rojas. Él se encontraba totalmente lastimado por la explosión y al ver sido un Pokémon, le salvó su vida. Otro detalle es que ya no era un Pokémon y había vuelto ser humano. Estaba sorprendido de que este sujeto era humano, como él. ¿Pero quién era?

Mario, no estaba asustado, pero rápidamente fue por su mochila y puso una semilla explosiva en la resortera y se preparó para lanzarla.

"No te muevas o te la lanzó." Aviso Mario, seriamente.

Rojas, se levanto del suelo y camino hacia él, cojeando, ignorando las palabras del joven, que se empezaba a preocuparse. "¡Le dije que se pare!"

Las palabras de advertencia de Mario no estaban funcionando en él. Estaba muy enojado por lo que los dos le hicieron. Su mirada era todo odio hacia los dos y pronto se daría cuenta que las amenazas eran inútiles.

El detalle que Mario no quería atacarlo. No mientras este tan vulnerable y herido. Le parecía incorrecto hacerlo. Pero no quería que le hiciera daño a él, ni a su hermana mayor. Una vez que lo pensaba, ¿Realmente le puede hacer daño en ese estado?

De repente se cayo al suelo por las heridas y el dolor de su cuerpo. Al ver que no se movía más, asumió que había desmayado, pero tenía comprobarlo. Así que camino lentamente hacia él, sin perder la vista al criminal. Al llegar, dio un toquesitos con el pie y con la resortera en la mano. Esperaba que despertara en cualquier, por temor. Como si fuera una escena de película temor. El personaje camina por ahí en un lugar de noche, abandonado y solo o separado. Y tú, el espectador, sabes que el asesino, monstruo, zombie o cualquier que te quiera muerto; sabes que y no vuelves de pensarlo en tu cabeza: "Ahí va a parecer". Y tú sin moverte de tu asiento, esperando a que aparezca de la nada. Con cada segundo que pase, te empiezas a atemorizarte cada segundo, ya que esperas el susto y cuando sucede. ¿Qué creen? Te asustas por el jumpscare o que al final de la escena, no pasó y la película solo te hizo preocupar por nada. Ese mismo miedo lo tiene Mario. Lo del susto es lo de menos. Si ese sujeto se despierta, lo mataría. Todo lo que hicieron, los sacrificios y el sufrimiento que hicieron para salir de aquí, sea estropeado. Cortesía de Vicente Rojas, asesino y cartel de la Cruz Negra. Tenía que asegurarse que estuviera fuera de acción y cantar victoria.

Tras esto, Rojas no se movía, ni siquiera un músculo. Realmente perdió el conocimiento. Pero no significa que Mario se sintiera tranquilo. Sus instintos le decía que despertara en cualquier momento, en lo menos esperado. Así que retrocedió sin dejar de mirarlo y con la resortera lista para disparar el proyectil. Podía ver como le temblaba la mano, sudando y tratando de tranquilizarce. Tenían que irse en cuanto antes. Ahora no le importaba que su hermana estuviera dormida, tenía que despertarla e irse de aquí. Al salir, tenían que llamar a la policía en cuanto antes para que se ocupen de Rojas.

Entonces escucho un ruido a su izquierda y vio alguien. Ese alguien lo reconocía, era Ricky; amigo y compañero de trabajo de su hermana mayor.

"¿Ricky?" Preguntó Mario, confundida.

Ricky, se estaba sobando la cabeza y parecía que estaba desorientado. Luego su expresión cambio al ver a Mario, confundido. "¿Mario? ¿Eres tú?"

"Sí, ¿Pero qué haces aquí?"

"Pues vine a rescatarte, juntó con tu hermana."

"¿Tú viniste con ella?"

"Sí, yo me había quedado en el fuera del portal en caso que sucediera algo y llamar a la policía. Pero repente alguien me golpeó."

"¿Alguien?" Preguntó Mario, confundido.

"Sí. No sé quien era, pero estoy seguro que alguien me noqueo. Pero cuando me desperté, estaba en el bosque y te vi a ti." Explicó Ricky.

Le hacia muy extraño que su hermana no le había dicho a él que había traído a Ricky, para que le ayude a rescatarlo. Creo que debió haberlo olvidado con todo el asuntó. Además estaba sorprendido que Ricky, viniera aquí. Sino mal recordaba, él no era muy valiente, palabras dichas de su hermana. Tal vez, fue por que tuvo el deseo de ayudarlo o que Maria lo obligó.

Pero lo que más que resaltaba era que hubo una persona que noqueo a Ricky. No podía ser un Ingobernable, ya que ya hubiera estado encerrado en los calabozos y no dejado afuera de la casa. Una vez que lo recordaba, encontraron a dos Pokémon dormidos y que Rojas anteriormente menciono que no pudo atrapar a ella. ¿Acaso hubo un tercer intruso humano? No tenía pruebas suficiente para comprobarlo, pero todo parecía que sí.

"Bueno, ¿Dónde esta tu hermana?" Preguntó Ricky, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Mario.

Antes de responder a la pregunta. Rojas ataco a los de repente, asustando a los dos. Pero de repente fue noqueado por una roca. Los dos, muy sorprendidos y asustados, vieron que Maria, había lanzado la piedra y que había despertado a tiempo.

"¡Hermana!" Dijo Mario y fue con ella.

Ricky, estaba totalmente impactado y confundido. Veía a Rojas, que lo reconocía, la casa totalmente destruida y su compañera herida. Veía muchas, pero no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

"¿¡Pero qué- cuándo- cómo-!?"

"Tranquilo Ricky."

"¿¡Yo tranquiló!?" Dijo él. "¡Aquí hay un cartel de la Cruz Negra! ¡La casa esta destruida! ¡Y tú estas herida! ¿¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice!?"

"Solo cállate." Dijo Maria. "Preocupando de esta manera no te ayudara de nada."

De repente, ella emitió un gruñido de dolor. "¡Maria!" Dijo su hermano menor. "No te muevas. Necesitas descansar." Entonces miro a Ricky. "¿Puedes llamar a auxilios?"

"Em, ¡sí!" Dijo Ricky. "Aunque aquí no tengo señal. Eh, saldré del bosque para tener una buena señal para llamar a una ambulancia."

Después de eso se fue corriendo a fuera del bosque. "¡También llama la policía para que se ocupen de este infeliz!" Dijo Maria.

"¡Sí!"

Tras esto, Mario, miró a Rojas, aun preocupado que volviera despertarse y que los vuela a atacar. "¿Crees que vuelva a levantarse?" Preguntó él.

"No lo creo." Respondió ella. "Esta muy lastimado y le lance muy bien esa roca. No despertara en un buen rato el idiota."

Los dos hermanos, se relajaron y se sentaron cerca de un tronco para descansar hasta que llegue la ambulancia y la policía. Ninguna de los dos hablaron al respecto de lo que habían pasado o lo que van hacer después. Pero los dos sentían que deberían hablar de algo, aunque ninguno tenía el valor de decir algo.

Entonces Mario, habló. "Lo siento que pasaras por esto. Fui un egoísta al venir de aquí, desobedeciendo a mama y… que no hiciera mucho para ayudarlos. Solo para demostrar que era a la par contigo"

"No es tu culpa." Dijo Maria. "La mía es. Te hice a un lado para cuidarte y que no te pase nada malo. Fue por mi egoísmo que estes en este embrollo."

"Maria-"

"Sí lo es. Yo nunca pude reconocer lo bueno que eres para cuidarte. Nunca quise que fuera periodista para que no te metieras en problema. Metí a Ricky en este problema también en contra su voluntad y no tenía que venir. Soy un egoísta."

"En ese caso, los dos lo somos." Dijo Mario. Cuando iba hablar de nuevo su hermana, lo interrumpió. "Entonces hagamos lo mejor posible para no hacerlo. Desde ahora confiemos en nosotros y trabajemos juntos. Especialmente que estemos más juntos que nunca. Prométemelo."

Maria se quedo pensando. Esto le recordaba mucho la platica de Vulpix. Ella le contó que no cambiara, pero que fuera mejor. Ahora mismo estaba en la posición de Vulpix. Ahora lo mejor que puede hacer es seguir su propio consejo. No sera fácil, pero estaba dispuesto hacerlo lo mejor posible.

"De acuerdo. Pero prométeme que harás lo mejor que puedas. Sin importar lo que pase" Dijo Maria.

"Si haces lo mismo, yo también lo prometo." Dijo Mario.

Unos segundos después, los dos hermanos se abrazaron y así, haciendo la promesa oficialmente. Esta aventura, los hizo más unidos que nunca y estaban seguros que esta promesa no se romperá. El sol empezaba alzar, empezando el amanecer de un nuevo mañana.

Los dos terminaron de abrazarse y Mario habló. "¿Crees que nuestros amigos lo hayan conseguido?"

La pregunta no se podía responder con certeza y tampoco podían comprobarlo. Pero Maria, sonrió a su hermano. "Sí, estoy de segura que lo lograron."

La respuesta no era para dar falsas esperanzas a su hermano. Tenía un buen presentimiento que l lo lograron y su hermano también compartía ese sentimiento.

* * *

En el sendero y ya amaneciendo, los Pokémon estaba descansado y tratando las heridas de los Pokémon y despertarlos con las semillas revivir. Snivy y Sneasel, se curaron, pero él tipo planta aun tenía la mano lastimada. Tardaría unos días o una semana para sanar por completo. Deino también estaba bien, estaban sentado junto Cubone y comiendo una manzana. El Pokémon de tipo tierra estaba revisando los objetos humanos que estaba en la mochila de Mario, entre ellos estaba el Uno y el diario de Gothielle. Mew seguía atrapado. Hydreigon y Grumpig, estaba comiendo las bayas y la madre estaba viendo a Deino, si tenía una herida en su cuerpo. Buneary, estaba sentando al lado de su mejor amiga, esperando que surta efecto la semilla. Lopunny y Ursaring, ya estaban despiertos y recuperándose.

Snivy, les contó sobre los cristales Z y su increíble poder. Ursaring había dicho que mandaría los cristales a la sociedad de expedición para que lo examinen para descubrir una forma segura de usarlos, cuando regresen al pueblo.

Ursaring por casualidad vio a Decidueye, que examinaba un objeto extraño y pequeño. Entonces se fue hacia su amigo con curiosidad. "¿Qué esta viendo?"

"Un objeto que jamas he visto." Respondió él y mostró el objeto a su amigo.

El líder del gremio tomo el objeto y vio, detalladamente. Una parte era una aguja muy puntiaguda y la otra parte tenía un plumero rojo. El objeto no era nada que había visto antes.

Le entrego el objeto a Decidueye y habló. "¿Dónde lo encontraste?"

"Lo había encontrado en el cuello de uno de los dos Pokémon dormidos que vigilaban en el portal." Explicó Decidueye.

"¿Los encontraron dormidos los guardias?"

"Sí, ambos tenían en el cuello en cuando llegamos. Creo que alguien uso esto para hacerles dormir y pasar al portal sin problema alguno."

Tenía mucho sentido las sospechas de Decidueye y estaba de acuerdo con él. ¿Pero quién era la persona y sus motivaciones? Era una pregunta que parecía que nunca encontraran la respuesta. Ya que al parecer se fue al mundo humano y no hay forma de ir a ese mundo. Un misterio que no se va a resolver.

"¿Pero quién es?" Preguntó Ursaring y no hubo respuesta.

En otra parte, Vulpix empezaba a abrir los ojos. Aturdida la vista hasta que veía a Buneary, que miraba a ella con preocupación atención.

"¿Buneary...?" Dijo Vulpix.

"Sí, aquí estoy." Respondió ella.

"Escúchame atentamente." Buneary asintió. "Cuando alguien te diga que te muevas. ¡MUÉVETE!"

Buneary dio un salto por el susto, mientras que Vulpix, se levantaba de suelo, enojada. Los demás pusieron atención a la charla entre las dos chicas. "¡Cuando te atacan, no te quedes paradita y quítate! ¡No lo contrario!"

"Ella está bien." Dijo Cubone a los demás.

Los demás se reunieron con las dos chicas al ver que ella ya se recupero, significando que todos estaban bien. Pero faltaría esperar un poco más, antes de ir al pueblo.

Entonces Vulpix, empezó a mirar a su alrededor, muy confusa. "¿Dónde estamos?" Preguntó ella. "¿Qué pasó?" Y después miró a Sneasel, que al momento de verla, se puso aún más confusa y sorprendida. "¿¡Y tú deberías estar muerta!?"

"Sí, aunque resulta que no soy fanática de la muerte y regrese para ayudarles." Dijo Sneasel.

"¿¡Alguien que me diga lo que está pasando!?"

"La versión corta: Sneasel sobrevivió, vino con una esfera de escape, peleamos, ganamos, usamos la esfera y aquí estamos." Explicó Cubone. "¿Algo más qué quieres saber o estás conforme?"

"Es suficiente." Dijo Vulpix, respondiéndoselos todo lo que quería saber, con excepción de una cosa. "¿Y los dos hermanos?"

"En su mundo. Sanos y a salvos." Dijo Decidueye. "Pero he de admitir. Esos dos son los Pokémon más extraños que he visto en la vida. Ademas las cosas que llevaban también muy raros. Nunca me pondría esto. Taparía mis hermosas alas."

Al escuchar eso, los Pokémon de los equipo de rescate, incluyendo a Sneasel, se miraron entre ellos. Sabían que ellos no eran Pokémon y todo parecía indicar que los adultos no. Un detalle que por alguna razón que Deino y Mario, no les habían dicho.

Buneary habló. "Eh... el detalle es que los dos no son Pokémon."

Aquellas palabras del tipo normal, capto la atención de todos los adultos, todos menos Mew. "¿Entonces que son?"

"Bueno... hay historias de otro especie y solo vimos uno... Así que…"

Después de eso, no les fue difícil pensar que los dos hermanos eran humanos. Por la apariencia y no haber visto nada igual que ellos. Obviamente al momento que se dieron cuenta, todos los adultos se quedaron sorprendidos.

"¿¡Q- qué- QUÉ!?" Decía Decidueye, boca abierto.

"Que son humanos." Dijo Deino.

"¿¡Qué son qué!?" Repitió él.

"Que son humanos." Repitió Deino.

"¿¡Qué son qué!?"

"Que son humanos."

"¿¡Qué son qué!?"

"¡Ah, no se haga el menso!" Dijo Vulpix.

Decidueye se quedo insultado por el comentario de Vulpix. Aunque Buneary, no le culpaba a él, estaba así y emocionada al darse cuenta que Maria era humana.

Entonces Grumpig se dirigió hacia Deino, aun sorprendida. "¿Por qué no los habían dicho?" Preguntó ella.

"Porque usted no nos lo pregunto." Dijo Deino.

Ursaring unió a la charla. "Esa información no importaba mucho. Teníamos cosas más importantes de que preocuparnos."

"Pero aún así..." Empezó hablar Decidueye. "¡Yo siempre quise conocer uno! ¡Bueno, pero esperaba una gran revelación! ¡Y que quería preguntar muchas cosas! ¡Pero no! ¡Que tristeza!" Y después empezó a llorar, algo que la mayoría lo vió como penoso.

Luego Loppuny se acercó a su amigo, con intención de confortarlo. "Es una pena mi amigo. Pero así son las cosas y tendrás que aceptarlo."

En ese momento, Buneary le habló a su padre. "Por cierto, papi. Le conté a Maria que inventaste la peluquería y ella me contó que también lo inventaron, pero antes."

"¿¡Qué!?" Exclamó sorprendido. "¿¡Yo no fui el primero!?"

"Antes de los Pokémon: sí. Antes de los humanos: no." Dijo Cubone.

Lopunny, aún estaba en shock, pero segundos después, empezó a llorar y abrazó a su amigo Decidueye. Los dos Pokémon, causaron que los demás sintieran aún más pena y vergüenza.

_Como Weavile me pudo dejar con estos dos idiotas. _Pensó Ursaring.

Entonces habló Vulpix. "¡Ya supérenlo!"

"¡No!" Ambos gritaron.

Snivy noto que Buneary, triste. Era difícil pensar exactamente el problema. Había pasado por mucho, todos, pero él creía que la más afectada era ella. Así que se acercó hacia su amiga.

"¿Qué pasa amiga?" Preguntó él, mientras que se sentó a su lado.

"Nada, estoy bien." Respondió ella.

"No engañas a nadie, Buneary. Ni siquiera lo estás intentando ocultarlo. Obviamente te pasa algo." Ella miró a un lado, dando a entender que no tiene ganas de hablar. "Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo y nunca te obligaría hacerlo. Pero por favor. Habla."

Ella se quedó callada por unos breves momentos. Suspiro y habló: "Esperé mucho para crear este equipo para ayudar a quien lo necesite. Tras crearlo, yo únicamente miré."

Él líder del equipo de rescate, estaba desacuerdo con ello. Él vio los esfuerzos de su amiga y consideraba que su empeño fue más que bueno.

"Buneary, yo-."

"Yo no pude ayudarte cuando estabas envenenado, no pude proteger a Sneasel y Vulpix. Mi mejor amiga. Y Maria casi se muere en tres ocasiones. Yo tenía la obligación de cuidar a mis amigos, pero no pude hacerlo y ellos hicieron todo el trabajo. ¿Qué clase compañera soy?"

"La buena y que siempre quise de compañera." Dijo Snivy. "Buneary, tu eres un Pokémon dulce y amable. Siempre ayudas a los demás, no importa el problema. Algo que me superas."

"Snivy-."

"Yo no confié en ustedes, no mucho. Trate hacer todo el trabajo solo para cuidarlos. Un líder confía en sus compañeros y no hice eso. Ademas, Sneasel necesitaba ayuda y decidí ignorarla para sacarlo a ustedes." Recordaba la paliza de la ladrona en ese momento y se sentía totalmente arrepentido." Debí apoyarte y ayudarla a convencerla. A por mí respecta. Yo no fui un buen líder y tampoco un buen miembro del equipo de rescate. Tú fuiste mejor que yo en ese aspecto."

Ella consideraba a su amigo, uno de los mejores Pokémon que había conocido. Por sus calificaciones en la escuela, su habilidad de combate y que como ella, también estaba dispuesto ayudar a cualquiera, sin importar el problema.

"Pero yo-."

De repente, ella recibió un abrazo. Para su sorpresa y las de sus compañeros. Vulpix era quien dio al abrazo. Era la primera vez que ella abrazaba a alguien. Dejo a Buneary sin palabras.

"Vulpix…"

"No digas nada y tampoco nadie hable." Dijo ella. "Todos queremos a la chica amigable y feliz que conocemos. No una Buneary triste y reprimida."

Ahora ellos lo entendían. Vulpix abrazó a Buneary, para animarle. Un acto muy bondadoso que hizo que Buneary empezara a soltar lagrimas. "¡Vulpix…!"

"No quiero que estes triste. Porque si lo estas, harías mi vida aburrida y no quiero esa vida. Eres la única que hace que siga adelante y que tenga sentido. Tu eres la amiga que nunca pedí, pero que necesitaba."

Vulpix, al decir todo eso, se sintió bien al decir todo eso. Lo tenía muy guardado y nunca se a atrevido hablar de eso. El abrazo ya no se sentía que fuera por obligación, sino para demostrar la amistad con su mejor amiga. Buneary, ya no pudo más y la abrazó.

La mayoría ajeno al abrazó, sonrieron por ellos. Especialmente que en el medio del abrazó, Vulpix estaba sonriendo. Algo muy memorable.

Los dos pararon el abrazo y se miraron entre si. "Ahora escucha esto, porque no lo pienso repetirlo: Voy ayudarte y dar mi mayor esfuerzo en este equipo de rescate. Te lo prometeré. Mientras que tú prometas que tu seguirás siendo tu. ¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo." Dijo Buneary y sonrió.

Poco después, Vulpix sonrió.

Vulpix, aprendió muchas cosas y había cambiado. Ya entendía que la vida no es fácil, hay que esforzarse y la importancia de los demás personas. Nunca lo admitiría por su orgullo, pero era muy evidente a las personas que lo conocían.

Entonces Cubone, habló. "Eh, sé que esperan que diga que me arrepiento de algo y que aprendí algo de esta experiencia. Pero la verdad que no, realmente que no."

El comentario de Cubone, arruinó el momento. Algunos de ellos miraron a él, molestos. "¿Sabes que si no tienes bueno que decir, solo cállate?" Dijo Vulpix.

"Sentí que era necesario decirlos."

"La verdad de las cosas, tú hiciste tu parte en el plan y te arriesgaste mucho." Dijo Snivy. "No puedo pedir más que eso y tener un amigo leal como usted."

"Oh, gracias." Dijo Cubone. "Supongo que eso lo justifica lo que dije."

"Pero no solo tú, Deino también hizo un magnífico trabajo."

"¿Yo?" Preguntó Deino.

"Sí, tu fuerza y tu disposición a cooperar, fue muy importante."

Hydreigon, al escuchar esto, se fue hacia a Snivy. Interesada lo que había hecho su hijo. "¿¡Mi hijo hizo un excelente trabajo!?

"Sí, incluso más. Puedo decir que Deino, ayudo en las situaciones más critica, él ayudo y se enfrentó a todo tipo de Ingobernables. Fue todo un héroe.

"¿¡Un héroe!?" Dijo ella, alegre y orgullosa. "¿¡Mi hijo fue un héroe?!"

Snivy, afirmó y ella fue abrazar a su hijo, toda orgullosa y feliz. Cubone estaba de acuerdo con Snivy, ya que era cierto. Ademas le gustaba que haya pasado, ya que ella había dicho a Snivy que si lo pasaba algo a su hijo… Digamos que para nada es bueno, algo que él había acordado, ya que prefiere el bienestar de los demás, que él suyo.

Antes que cualquiera pudiera hablar, Ursaring intervino. "Ustedes son buenos Pokémon, pero todos ustedes nunca debieron estar en ese castillo en primer lugar."

Era un detalle que era muy cierto. Los chicos eran nuevos en el equipo de rescate, novatos y ayer fue su primer día. Toda esa experiencia eran demasiados para ellos y no eran su culpa que terminaran ahí en primer lugar. Solo tuvieron mala suerte.

Entonces él miro a Snivy. "Los líderes deben tomar difícil desiciones, especialmente en este tipo de situaciones." Luego a Buneary. "A veces no podemos ayudar en todo o inclusive en nada. Pero eso no significa que no paramos en dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo." Entonces se dirigió al equipo. "A pesar que fuera su primer día, ustedes lucharon contra todo pronostico. Se adaptaron y llegaron muy lejos. Pokémon cualquiera no lo hubieran logrado. Ademas, ustedes lograron lo que yo no pude. Salvar a un amigo."

Ellos se sintieron halagados por las palabras por parte del jefe del gremio. Pokémon comunes, no lo hubieran conseguido. Al parecer su determinación y sus esfuerzo marco la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Ademas no solo fueron ellos. Mario y Maria, también les ayudaron bastante y ellos también a los dos hermanos.

Pero Buneary, noto la voz de tristeza en el momento que dijo que no pudo salvar a su amigo. Aún sentía culpa por la muerte de Weavile. Ella estaba agradecida que ninguno de sus amigos hayan sufrido el mismo destino, especialmente que por un tiempo creo que Sneasel había muerte y conocía ese mismo sentimiento. Pero el dolor era diferente.

"Tu no tienes la culpa. Las cosas estaban fueras de tus manos." Dijo Buneary.

"Sí, lo es. Si hubiera llevado a Mienshao e ido en cuanto hubiéramos tenido la oportunidad, él no hubiera muerto y ella no estaría a cargo de los Ingobernables. Soy el responsable de todo esto."

"No lo eres." Dijo Sneasel, captando la atención de todos y especialmente de Ursaring. "Y no te hago responsable."

Después de escapar y curar a los demás. Ursaring y Lopunny, estuvieron muy sorprendidos de ver a Sneasel, ya que Mienshao les había informado que había fallecido. La sorpresa era muy grata y Lopunny, mostró su alegría verla de nuevo, mientras que Ursaring, también estaba feliz, pero duro poco al momento de recordar el trágico momento. Tras explicado todo, descansaron. Mientras tanto, Sneasel y Ursaring quería hablar al respecto de sus errores y decir unas disculpas. Pero ninguno de los dos tenia el valor para dirigir la palabra.

Ahora mismo, Sneasel finalmente dio el paso que los dos pudieran hablar. Los demás se quedaron callados y pusieron atención.

"Sneasel... yo lamento que hayas pasado por todo esto." Dijo Ursaring. "Pero sigo responsable de lo que pasó y que hayas caminado ese camino."

"No es así. Yo tomé la decisión, la estupida decisión de escapar del pueblo para vengarme. Fui una estupida." Explicó ella.

"Cierto." Dijo Cubone, estando de acuerdo con lo último.

"Una tonta."

"Muy cierto."

"Una egoísta."

"Claro que sí."

"Fui una completa desgraciada."

"Totalmente de acuerdo."

Antes de decir algo más, Sneasel miró a Cubone, insultado. Claramente él estaba disfrutando el momento. Desde que se conocieron, ella no paraba de actuar la más inteligente y mejor que todos. Ahora que estaba diciendo admitiendo sus errores e insultándose a si misma, para Cubone era música para sus oídos.

"¿Los estás disfrutando, no es cierto?" Preguntó Sneasel.

"Como tu no tienes idea." Admitió él.

Ella estaba a punto de decir al respecto, pero decidió que no. "Sabes que, me lo merezco y más." Entonces miró a Ursaring. "Te pido disculpas por haberte odiado a ti y a los demás del equipo. Nunca pensé como se sentían al perder a su amigo." Luego habló al equipo de rescate. "También les pido disculpa a ustedes. Yo les utilicé para alcanzar mi objetivo y no me importaba si los ponía en riesgo." Su mirada se enfocó a Buneary. "Lo siento por no haberte escuchado, tenías razón todo este tiempo y fui un completo ignorante. Me perdonarían."

Buneary y Deino, fácilmente la perdonaría. Snivy, también lo perdonaría. Tras la batalla y ver claramente la sinceridad de la ladrona, se lo ha ganado. Cubone y Vulpix, lo contrario, pero a este punto y las futuras insistencias, lo harían.

"Te perdonamos." Dijo Buneary. "Todos te perdonamos."

"Gracias." Dijo Sneasel.

Buneary, volvió hablar. "¿Oye que te pasó a la pluma que tenías en tu oído izquierdo." Preguntó ella, curiosa.

"Oh, cierto." Dijo ella, olvidando completamente sobre eso. No les iba a contar sobre su extraño sueño que hizo dejar la pluma que le regalo su padre, así que invento una excusa. "Eh, la perdí en la pelea."

"Es una pena. Te veía genial con ella."

En ese momento. Deino escuchó eso y quiso hacer algo al respecto. Se movió del lugar y fue hacia Decidueye, que ya no estaba llorando y hablando con Loppuny, que también ya no estaba llorando. Al llegar, le arrebató una pluma verde y este dió un grito de dolor.

Sin saber que fue y enojado, volteó hacia atrás. "¡Ahora sí-!"

Al voltear, vio que Hydreigon estaba mirando fijamente a Decidueye e invadiendo su espacio personal. El trago saliva por el miedo y habló a Deino. Tratando de sonar lo más amable posible. "Deinito, cuida muy bien esa plumita y puedes usarla como se te de la gana."

Luego empezó a silbar, mientras que se alejó lentamente de ella. Mientras tanto, Deino fue hacia sus amigos y le entregó la pluma a Sneasel. "Tomé."

"¿Para mí?" Preguntó ella.

"Sí, para reemplazar por la que perdiste." Respondió Deino.

Ella tomó la pluma y la miró. Le parecía un acto amable por parte de Deino, al querer entregar una nueva pluma. La pluma era un puro verde claro, un color muy hermoso, representando la vida. Ella sonrió y se la puso en la oreja izquierda.

Esta pluma marcaría un nuevo capítulo para su vida. Por primera vez en su vida, el enojo no controlara su vida. Su corazón lo hará.

"¿Cómo me veo?" Preguntó Sneasel, mostrando la pluma en su oído.

"¡Asombrosa!" Dijo Buneary.

Sneasel, sonrió. Encantada por el cumplido.

Ursaring, habló a todos. "Descanso termino, hora de irnos."

Tras esto, todo el mundo se levantó. Todos menos Cubone. Que seguía sentado y descansando. El lo había escuchado, pero no quería moverse, ya que pensaba que se merecía un descanso

Decidueye, fue hacia él, molesto de la actitud floja del Pokémon. "¿Qué esperas?" Dijo él. "Vámonos."

"Una hora más." Respondió Cubone.

"¡Eres un sinvergüenza!"

"Gracias por el cumplido."

"¡No era cumplido!"

"Nah, lo tomare como si lo fuera."

Le enojaba mucho la desvergüenza de Cubone. Especialmente que le recordaba mucho cuando era niño, ya que era bastante flojo. Ahora entendía del porque su padre se enojaba mucho, cuando lo encontraba dormido.

Sin importar, lo que quiera Cubone, lo va a hacer que se mueva. Así que jalo la mochila que lo tenía agarrado. Como esperaba, él estaba peleando y trataba de arrebatarlo de las alas de Decidueye, lo que esperaba él, ya que así lo obligara a levantarse. Pero de repente, Decidueye jalo más de la fuerza y lo arrebato de las manos de Cubone y accidentalmente golpeó a Deino.

"¡Chanfle…!" Exclamó Decidueye y Cubone se alejo de ellos.

Segundos después, Deino gritó una sola palabra. "¡MAMA!"

Al escuchar el gritó de Deino, su madre miro a la dirección. Con solo verlo a los dos, supo que Decidueye lo golpeó. Hydreigon, Toda enojada, fue hacia Decidueye, que se encontraba preocupado.

"No solo expusiste a mi hijo al peligro, sino también lo golpeas." Dijo ella.

"¡Bueno, todo tiene su explicación!" Dijo él. "¡Lo que pasa es que-!"

"Espera un momento." Interrumpió Vulpix, curiosa. "¿A que te refieres que expusiste a Deino al peligro?"

Ursaring habló. "Lo que pasa, es que Decidueye se equivoco. En vez de mandarlos de vuelta al pueblo, él debió dejarlos dormir en el gremio."

Todos los integrantes del equipo de rescate, miraron sorprendidos o enojados a Decidueye. Sabiendo que fue el responsable de mandarlos ahí, a un peligro muy grande y todo por una equivocación. Algo que le ponía muy enojada.

Vulpix, camino hacia Decidueye, furiosa. "¿¡Así que terminamos el castillo con puros tipos malos, con un fenómeno persiguiéndonos y que casi nos matas, solo por qué te equivocaste!?" Dijo ella. Decidueye, trató de hablar, pero fue interrumpido de nuevo. "¡Esto no le perdono, ni a mi padre!"

Con eso, Vulpix atacó y Decidueye con rayo de hielo, y este ultimó salto y se fue corriendo a toda prisa. "¡Mama!" Gritó él, mientras que corría.

Luego los dos Pokémon, persiguieron a Decidueye, a toda velocidad. Grumpig, corrió hacia ellas, para evitar que ambas golpeen al jefe del gremio Chaparro. Los demás solo veían como ellos corrían por el sendero.

"Pobre tío, Deci." Dijo Buneary. "¿Por qué siempre le pasan esas cosas?"

"Es que siempre tiene mala suerte." Respondió Lopunny.

La situación de Decidueye, no era sorprendente para Ursaring. Lo ha visto millones de veces que su amigo se meta a este tipo de complicaciones. Entonces volvió hablar a los demás. "Por suerte lo encontraremos en el medio del camino, así que que no perdamos mas tiempo. Vámonos de aquí."

Nadie tuvo ninguna objeción y se movieron hacia el pueblo Chespirito, para finalmente tomar un buen descanso y dormir una larga siesta. Se lo merecían. No solo eso, marcaría un nuevo comienzo para ellos. Un mañana

Entonces Buneary, volvió hablar. "¿Creen que estarán bien los dos hermanos? Especialmente Maria."

Era una de las principales dudas de los amigos de los humanos. Era claro que lograron ir a su mundo y destruir la esfera. Después de eso, no se ha sabido nada más. Maria se encontraba muy herida y le daba mucho miedo que no haya conseguido ayuda a tiempo.

"Ambos son fuertes. Estarán bien." Dijo Snivy, seguro de ello.

"Pero aun así, quisiera saber si los dos se encuentran bien. También que ellos también sepan que nosotros estemos bien."

Entonces Mew habló, con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Puedo ocuparme de eso."


	28. Capítulo 28: Un camino por delante

**Dos días después.**

Mario**, **estaba en su habitación, limpiándolo.

Tras escapar del lugar y vencer a Rojas. La ambulancia y la policía llegaron al lugar, arrestaron a Rojas y Maria fue llevado al hospital. A Rojas fue sentenciado 80 años de cárcel, algo que Maria, estaba alegre. A la periodista, le cosieron las cortadas y sacaron la bala en el hombro. Afortunadamente Mario, solamente tenía heridas muy menores.

Ricky, tomo mucho tiempo para tranquilizar, especialmente con lo que acababa de saber. Seres de otro mundo y la Cruz Negra, era mucho para él. Sino tuvieran pruebas y si no hubiera visto a Rojas, no se lo creía. Ahora mismo, en su casa, trabajando en un artículo de chismes, tratando de calmarse por completo.

Una hora después que llegaron al hospital, su madre vino. Ella se alegró que sus dos hijos estuvieran a salvo. Pero después, se puso furiosa que los dos se expusieran en peligro, especialmente a Mario, ya que había ido, sin importar que lo prohibió hacerlo. Sus castigo era hacer, toda la limpieza en casa, sin jugar ningún videojuego y usar la computadora, a no ser que fuera para hacer la tarea.

Otra cosa muy importante, es que los dos hermanos, ocultaron la verdad del incidente, con excepción de su madre y Ricky, por obvias razones. La razón de ocultarlo, era para que nadie supiera que hubiera otro mundo y otro seres inteligentes como los humanos.

Era difícil saber que pasaría si todo el mundo se enterada sobre eso, pero la verdad, era poco probable que lo crean. Tenía pruebas de ellos, por fotos y videos, pero ninguna prueba física, claramente.

Así que los dos dijeron a la policía que Rojas tenía una almacén secreto de suministro de Cruz Negra, que él secuestró a Mario y que su hermana fue a investigar. También contaron que él fue el causante de las heridas y que algún modo, ellos dos habían activados los explosivos de ahí y escaparon antes de que explotara.

Afortunadamente, les creyeron la historia, ya que estaba bien fundamentada y que todo eso encajaba muy bien. Maria, no le gustó, por su principio de contar la verdad, sin importar que tan cruda sea, pero esto era la excepción.

Hoy, Maria iba a llegar a casa, tras que recibiera de alta. Su madre iba a recogerla y traerla aquí, para que descansara y que sanara por completo, mientras que Mario, limpiaba la casa, por razón ya dichas.

En cualquier momento, llegarían su hermana y su madre. Solo deseaba que su trabajo satisface a su mamá.

Luego escucho que un auto que se estacionaba. Mario, miró por la ventana y miró que el coche de mamá se estacionaba en la cochera. Mario, dejó la escoba y bajó por las escaleras. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió, justo en el preciso momento que estaban delante de la puerta.

Maria, llevaba vendas en la espalda y en el hombro.

"¡Mamá! ¡Hermana!" Dijo Mario. "¿En qué les ayudo?"

"Ayudala sentarla en la mesa." Dijo la madre.

"Mama, estoy bien." Dijo ella. "No necesito ayuda."

"Estas en mi casa y yo mando aquí."

Con eso, Maria no discuto más y se dejo ayudar con su hermano, ya que siendo la casa de su madre o no, de todas maneras iba ayudar a hermana, le guste o no. Cuando llegaron a la mesa que se encontraba en la cocina, puso Maria se sentó en la cabecera y su hermano se sentó a su lado derecho.

"Voy a preparar café. ¿Quieren?" Preguntó Marisol.

"Sí, por favor." Dijo Maria.

"A mi solo un vaso de agua." Dijo Mario.

Su madre se fue preparar el café. Dejando a los dos hermanos en la mesa. Maria, respiro hondo, mientras que cerro sus ojos y se recargó su espalda en la mesa. Le dolía, poco, pero lo soportaba. Admitía que era muy bueno volver a casa. Su viejo hogar y estar con ella hasta que sane y regrese a su departamento. Pero iba disfrutar ese tiempo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Mario.

"Bien. Aunque quería estar fumando."

"No, hermana. Tú prometiste no fumar ya." Dijo él, haciéndola recordar la promesa que hizo en hospital.

Tras casi morir en varias ocasiones, ella reflecto sobre el uso de cigarrillos y decidió no tentar mucho su vida, lo dejara por completo. Algo que se alegro mucho a su familia.

Ahora mismo se estaba arrepintiéndose, ya que le costaba trabajo superando su adición. "Lo sé." Dijo Maria. "Creo que debo mantener mi mente ocupada, así que, ¿cómo te ha ido el castigo?"

"Muy mal, pero lo merezco." Dijo Mario. "Oh, por cierto. Ya lo tengo."

Maria, miró a su hermano, emocionada. "¿Lo tienes?"

"Sí, espera un minuto."

Mario, se levantó del asiento y se fue de la cocina. Veinte segundos después, él regreso, con una cuadro con una fotografía. Se la entregó a su hermana. La fotografía era de ella, su hermano y sus amigos Pokémon, posando en la fotografía.

Ella recordaba ese momento. Era un momento poco antes de llegar a la habitación con toda la información, estaban en otra habitación. Ellos descansaban un poco. En ese momento, Maria le tomaba una foto a Sneasel, cuando limpiaba una de sus garras. El flash de la cámara atrajo la atención de todos y pusieron confusos.

Maria le explicó a la función de la cámara fotográfica a los demás, con excepción de Buneary, que le había tomado ya una a Buneary y le había explicado. Ahí Buneary, se le ocurrió la idea de que todos se tomaran una foto en grupo, incluyendo a la ladrona.

A Vulpix, pensó que era una pérdida de tiempo, pero su amigo no dudó de insistirle que posara hasta que ella dijo qué sí.

Tras que todos se posaran, Maria puso el timer, se unió con los demás y listo. La fotografía estaba hecha. Mario y los Pokémon estaban de pie, mientras que Maria estaba agachada. Todos sonreían, menos Vulpix y Cubone.

Maria, sonría. Tenía un buen recuerdo de ellos.

Entonces devolvió la fotografía a Mario. "¿Nadie preguntó sobre el 'realismo' de la foto?"

"Sí, pero había dicho que mi amigo hace photoshop, unos muy buenos."

"¿Y también los motivos?"

"Sí, y… tuve que inventar algo… no tan bueno…"

"Mientras no nos traiga problema."

De repente, expresión de Mario cambió, ya que se había acordado de algo muy importante. "¡Chanfle! ¡Se me olvido! ¡Ahorita regreso!" Dijo él y corrió hacia su habitación.

Maria, se quedo confunda, mientras que veía correr a toda velocidad. No podía imaginar a lo que su hermano menor había dicho que se le olvido algo. Luego vio a su hermano, de vuelta en la cocina. Entonces dejo un objeto, delante de su hermana mayor.

Ella agarro el objeto y vio que era una medalla que tenía un botón rojo, blanco la cubierta del botón y un engranaje. No entendía porque le entrega esto y su importancia.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Maria.

"Es una medalla al parecer. Había encontrado este y otro igual en mi habitación."

La periodista, miro a su hermano, aun más intrigado. "¿En tu habitación? ¿Cómo si fuera arte de magia?"

"Exactamente. Y no solo eso. También encontré esta nota." Dijo Mario y entregó la mencionada nota.

Maria, tomo la nota y la leyó.

_Estamos bien. Muchas gracias a ustedes. Espero volvernos a vernos. Con amor: El equipo de rescate y Sneasel._

Tras leerlo, Maria se quedo sorprendida. ¿Cómo consiguieron darles esta nota. Era imposible, los portales estaban destruidos. Miro a su hermano y también estaba tan sorprendido y confundido como ella.

"¿En serio lo encontraste de repente?" Preguntó Maria.

"Sí, aunque parecía muy loco, pero creo que esta nota es definitivamente por parte de ellos." Dijo Mario. "A este punto, creo que todo es posible y realmente creo que esto tiene que ver con nuestros amigos."

Maria, volvió a mirar la nota y la medalla. A pesar que no tenía una explicación lógica que haga comprobar que alguna razón, ellos mandaron esto desde otro mundo. Pero estaba de acuerdo con su hermano y creía en él.

"Tienes razón." Dijo ella con una sonrisa y puso la medalla en su chaqueta.

Entonces su madre terminó de preparar los dos cafés y se unió a sus hijos. Sin antes de entregar la bebidas a sus hijos.

Después de darles gracias por la bebidas, ella habló a su hijo menor. "Por cierto hijo. Aún me cuesta trabajo creer que te convertiste en un extraño nutria."

"La verdad a este punto, me siento extraño al recordar esa experiencia." Dijo Mario, mientras que su madre tomaba café.

"Y todo por un extraño humo que contenía en una botella." Dijo Maria.

"Esta misma." Agregó Mario, mientras que le mostraba la mencionada botella.

Maria se sorprendió al ver el objeto que tenía Mario. "¿¡Creí que ya te habías desechos todas la botellas!?"

"Sí, con excepción de esta para mostrar a mamá."

Marisol, vio la botella y continuó tomando café. "Bueno, ya lo hiciste." Dijo Maria. "Ahora desasté de ella, antes que nos transformes a todos en Pokémon."

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Iré tirarlo en el limpia lavados y-."

De repente, el temor de Maria se cumplió y Mario accidentalmente lo tiro en Maria. Un humo apareció alrededor de ella y se él quedó de pie, culpable de lo sucedido. Cuando el humo se despejó. Maria ya no era humana, sino un Pokémon. Un Charmeleon para ser exactos.

Ella miró sus transformadas, impactado. Ella tomó su celular para ver su reflejo, cuando lo vio, no pudo evitar gritar de la sorpresa. Tenía garras, un cuerno y una cola que en la punta, estaba prendida en fuego, pero no le dolía en lo más minino.

Entonces tras calmarse, miró a su hermano. Muy furiosa y él no pudo evitar, pero sentirse mucho miedo.

"¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado! ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Me transformaste en una lagartija gigante!" Gritó Maria.

"¡Lo siento!" Dijo Mario, preocupado. "¡Fue un accidente!"

"¿¡Así!? ¡Pues esto es a propósito!" Dijo ella y se levantó para atacar a su hermano.

Mario, reconoció el rostro de su hermana y sabía que ella iba a atacarla. Así que se levantó y se fue corriendo.

Luego escucho que algo se cayó al suelo. Mario paró y miró que su hermana estaba en el suelo. Debió ser que como se había transformado muy diferente al ser humano, especialmente sus pies que era diferente. Así que explicaría mucho del porque se cayó. Además le pasó lo mismo a Mario en cuando se transformó.

Él camino hacia su hermana, para ver si estaba bien. "¿Maria? ¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó Mario.

De repente, ella agarró la pierna de su hermano por sorpresa. Él trató de retirarse, pero se cayó al suelo. Luego Maria, se subió sobre él y empezó agitarlo, mientras que le gritaba en él.

Mario, intentaba pedir ayuda, pero era en vano.

Marisol, viendo todo eso, no se movió. Había visto esto miles de veces y sabía que su hijo iba a estar bien. Ella nunca le haría un daño físico a su hermano, y si lo hiciera, sería algo menor. Aunque estaba impresionada que la cosa esa de la botella funcionara, pero estaba tranquila, ya que este efecto solo duraría unos días y de por sí, Maria no iba a ninguna parte.

Entonces se dio cuenta que acabo su café. "Voy por más." Dijo ella y se fue a servirse más, dejando a sus dos hijos solos.

"¡Pídeme unas disculpas!" Gritó Maria.

"¡Sí ya te los pide!" Dijo Mario. "¡ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE!"

* * *

Snivy, estaba dormido. Desde que se escaparon. No hizo nada más que dormir. Además como había esforzado mucho, hace que a la hora de dormir, sus siestas fueran muy largas de lo habitual y difícil de despertar.

Problema que tenían los demás del equipo de rescate en ese momento. Buneary, Vulpix, Cubone y Deino, estaban en la casa y buscaban la manera de despertarlo.

"¿Cómo cuánto tiempo se ha quedado dormido?" Preguntó Cubone.

"Desde que regresamos, Snivy se ha dormido por todo un día." Respondió Buneary.

"Vaya, batió su propio récord."

"Creó que es un logró que no va a disfrutar mucho." Dijo Deino, ya que Snivy, no le gustaba flojear de esa manera.

"Eso es cierto." Dijo Cubone, y miró a Buneary. "Tu eres al que lo despierta. ¿Qué debemos hacer?"

"Obviamente necesitamos dos cosas. La primera que la idea sea original y que la idea que no fue usada. ¿Sugerencias?"

"Pincharle la cola con una espina." Dijo Cubone.

"Ya lo hice."

"Gritarle que se despierte." Dijo Deino.

"También lo hice, pero en esta ocasión se necesitara más que gritos para despertarlo."

"Que Vulpix congele su cola." Dijo Cubone

"Ya lo hice, genio" Dijo Vulpix.

"¿Te obligó?"

"No. Me contó la idea y dije que sí sin pensarlo."

Eso era una sorpresa. Normalmente Vulpix, no hacia las ideas de Vulpix, a no ser que ella le insistiera. Pero Vulpix, no tenía una buena relación y si le hacia una travesura a él, lo disfrutaría, pero no era su estilo.

"¿Entonces?"

"¿Le muerdo?" Preguntó Deino.

"Sale vale." Dijo Buneary. "Pero asegúrate que no sea fuerte."

Deino, se fue hacía Snivy y mordió la cola. Snivy, abrió sus ojos y gritó. Deino, inmediatamente dejo de morderlo. Snivy, agarro su cola por la sorpresa y el dolor. Cuando se calmó, miro a su alrededor y vio a todos sus amigos.

No tardo mucho tiempo en concluir que otra vez fue víctima de Buneary. "¿Por qué siempre me haces esto?"

"Es como una tradición." Respondió Buneary.

Snivy, se levantó del nido y se fue hacia su mesa para ponerse su nueva bandana roja en el cuello. "Supongo que ustedes no me despertaron solo porque sí."

"Eso es muy obvio." Dijo Vulpix. "Es sobre Sneasel, ya decidieron lo que va a pasar sobre ella."

"¿Y?" Preguntó Snivy.

* * *

"¡No puedes hacerlo!" Dijo Buneary a Ursaring.

"Ya lo discutimos."

EL equipo de rescate, habían llegado al gremio del pueblo para discutir un asunto muy importante. Sneasel, libertad. Tras regresar del pueblo, Ursaring, le dijo a Sneasel que se fuera conmigo y que mañana tenía que discutir el castigo por los seis años de crímenes que había cometido como ladrona. Buneary, no dudo de discutir en Ursaring que absuelta a la ladrona, por el hecho que les había ayudado. Pero Sneasel, había dicho a Buneary que estaba bien. Que ella estaba dispuesta aceptar el castigo.

Dos días después, Buneary escuchó que Ursaring había escogido el castigo para ella. Así para buscar una forma de que Ursaring libere a Sneasel del castigo, ella reunió a todos sus compañeros, en especial a Snivy. Ya que era el mas respetados en el todo el pueblo y que Ursaring tenía un gran mencionado respecto hacía él. Así que era él más indicado para entrar en razón al jefe del gremio.

"Admito que hizo cosas malas, pero al final nos ayudó, merece ser perdonado."

"Sé lo que hizo. Pero eso no perdonara todo esos años."

Entonces Buneary miró a su amigo, Snivy. "Snivy, tienes que convencerlo."

"Buneary, desearía hacerlo, pero… Sneasel, tiene una cuenta pendiente por pagar y no es cosa mía. Es de Ursaring."

Buneary, acababa de recordar que Snivy, tenía unos principios que hacia que no podía meterse en ciertos asuntos. Y este era uno de ellos. Pero nose daría por vencida. "Pero tenemos que hacer algo."

"Sí dice que no puede, no puede." Dijo Cubone a Buneary.

"Pero-."

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?"

Todos miraron y vieron a Sneasel parado ahí. Los miembros del equipo de rescate, se quedaron confusos al verla ahí, ya que ella llevaba una bandana verde en su cuello y la medalla del gremio. Un detalle que dejo boca abierto a Buneary.

"¿Sneasel, por qué llevas la medalla, puesta?" Preguntó Cubone.

"¿No es obvio? Soy su nuevo integrante del equipo." Dijo Sneasel.

"¿¡Qué!?" Exclamó Deino.

La revelación dejo sorprendidos a los integrantes del equipo de rescate. Un Pokémon que anteriormente una ladrona, ahora era un miembro del equipo de rescate, como su padre.

Entonces Buneary, miro a Ursaring. "¿Qué pasó con su castigo?"

"Ese es su castigo. Trabajar en un equipo de rescate por todo un año. Pero seamos sinceros, castigo o no, Sneasel quería unirse al equipo de rescate." Explicó Ursaring.

"Entonces no es realmente un castigo." Dijo Vulpix.

"Cierto. Pero un castigo es un castigo."

Buneary, estaba feliz al escuchar eso. Creía el castigo iba ser severo, pero hacer que se uniera al equipo de rescate y que fuera el plan original de la ex ladrona. Ursaring, hizo lo correcto

"¿Pero por qué no nos contantes antes?" Preguntó Snivy a Ursaring

"Sneasel, quería contarles la noticia personalmente." Respondió él.

"¿Entonces por qué tu quieres unir al equipo de rescate?" Preguntó Cubone a Sneasel.

Sneasel, se dirigió a todos sus amigos. "Como ya les había dicho, estoy totalmente arrepentida de todo lo que había hecho y quiero tener un nuevo comienzo. Y unirme al equipo de rescate era lo ideal. Ademas mi padre se unió al equipo de rescate para ayudar a los demás, para honrarlo y todo lo bien que había, voy a unirme a ustedes. Claro que si me aceptan."

Buneary, le parecía una buena razón para que ella quisiera unirse al equipo. Especialmente que lo haga por su padre. Ella recordó que su padre, Loppuny, le contaba sobre sus aventuras de su equipo y la gente que ayudaba. Ahí Buneary, supo cual era su sueño ideal.

"¿Aceptarte?" Preguntó Buneary.

"Verán." Dijo Ursaring. "Ustedes tienen que decidir si Sneasel se unen al equipo o que se vaya a otro equipo."

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Claro que vamos aceptarla!" Dijo ella, animada. "¿Verdad, amigos?

"¡Sí!" Dijo Deino.

Snivy, solamente asintió con la cabeza y con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que daba confianza. Vulpix y Cubone, dijeron que sí, pero no con la misma emoción que Buneary.

"Muchas gracias, no los fallare." Dijo ella, determinada. "Eso es una promesa."

Buneary y Sneasel, se dieron las manos. Como signo de amistad y ahora compañeros de equipo. Pero luego, Buneary termino abrazando a Sneasel. La ex ladrona, dudo por unos segundos hasta que ella termino abrazándola.

"No me molesta interrumpir este momento." Dijo Ursaring. "Pero es hora de trabajar. Les tengo una tarea"

"¿¡Trabajar!?" Preguntó Cubone, sorprendido. "Creo que nos darías más tiempo de descanso."

"El descanso acabo y estoy seguro que ya se recuperaron. Pero antes que nada, quiero preguntarles una cosa. ¿Ya han decidido un nombre para el equipo?"

Los miembros de rescate, se miraron entre si y Ursaring, supo que en ese momento, no tenían un nombre para el equipo.

"Eh, ¿Nombre?" Dijo Buneary.

"Sí, ¿y supongo que no lo tienen, verdad?"

"¡Jaja!, '¿qué no tenemos nombre?'" Dijo Deino, riendo. "¡Jaja-! No."

Ursaring, no preguntó del porque y fue directo al grano. "De acuerdo. Pues ahorita mismo es el momento. Pero háganlo rápido, porque no tenemos todo el día."

"Bueno… ¿quién tiene una idea?" Preguntó Cubone.

Antes que cualquiera de los seis miembros del equipo, pudiera decir algo, Buneary, fue la primera en hablar. "¡Yo tengo uno!"

"¿Cuál es?" Preguntó Snivy, curioso.

"Fenix. Equipo Fenix." Dijo Buneary, con orgullo.

El nombre había dejado con confusión y curiosidad a todos, incluyendo a Ursaring. "¿Equipo Fenix?" Preguntó Sneasel.

Snivy, extrañamente, le sonaba la palabra familiar, como si ya lo hubiera escuchado antes. Su vaga memoria, hizo recordar un momento que estaban atrapados una gran sala en el castillo de la Residencia del Mal. Maria, había mencionado la palabra Fenix, mientras que hablaba de su mundo.

"¿La palabra que había dicho Maria, anteriormente?" Preguntó Snivy.

"¡Exactamente!" Dijo Buneary.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Vulpix. "Ni siquiera sabes el significado."

"Cierto. Pero Maria, lo había dicho como si fuera algo bueno. Ademas ellos hizo mucho por nosotros y que en su honor, pongamos el nombre Fenix al equipo, como una razón que ellos son nuestros amigos y que nunca los olvidaremos. Ah, y que el nombre original."

Las razones de Buneary para usar aquel nombre para el equipo, era bastantes buena y dulce. Cubone, pensó que les sera difícil olvidar eso dos, ya que juntos pasaron por el día más difícil de sus vidas.

Entonces, Buneary, recordó un detalle muy importante. "¡Oh, cierto! ¿¡Mew ya les entrego la nota y las medalla!?"

Antes de llegar al pueblo, Mew había dicho que conocía unos Pokémon místicos y legendarios, que podían transpórtalo al mundo humano para llevar una nota u otro regalito para ellos. Buneary, preguntó al Pokémon místico con sorpresa y el afirmo y había dicho que había ido al mundo humano para ver el mundial 2014 a gracias por uno de ellos.

Ayer Ursaring, mando a un equipo de exploración a la Sociedad de Expedición para que puedan liberarlo y descubrir la manera de usar los cristales Z y el libro de Gothielle. Antes de que se fueran, Buneary, le entrego dos medallas de gremio Chespirito y una nota. Desde ese día, el equipo de rescate no han sabido de él desde entonces.

"No lo sé. No mando un mensaje de que lo hizo, pero creo que va ser fiel a su palabra. No te preocupes." Dijo Ursaring. "Pero regresando con el asunto. ¿Quieren que se llamen equipo Fenix?"

Todos los miembros se miraron entre si, viendo si estaban cómodos con el nombre. Buneary, obviamente que sí, ya que era el Pokémon que lo propuso. Snivy, Deino, Sneasel y Vulpix, estaban de acuerdo con el nombre.

Cubone, se conformaría con cualquier nombre. "Mientras que sea original."

Con esa respuesta, era lo suficiente para Ursaring. "De acuerdo. El nombre de este equipo de rescate, sera equipo Fenix." Dijo Ursaring. "Ahora la tarea: tendrán que escoltar a Decidueye al pueblo Chaparro."

"¿Aún no ha regresado al pueblo?" Preguntó Buneary.

"Míralo por ustedes mismos."

Ursaring apuntó a la izquierda y ellos miraron a Decidueye, todo lastimado al cuarto y cojeando. Eventualmente Vulpix y Hudreigon, lograron alcanzar a al Pokémon y le dieron tremenda paliza como ningún otro. Tanto que sus heridas tardaran en sanar en días y las bayas no sera suficientes.

"¡Chanfle!" Exclamó Deino.

"¿¡Aun no ha sanado!?" Dijo Buneary, sorprendida.

"¿Pues qué esperabas? Era un milagro que aun este con vida." Dijo Cubone.

"Pues se lo merece." Dijo Vulpix, sin ningún remordimiento. "A ver si no comete otro error como ese."

Snivy, ignoro el comentario de Vulpix, ya que estaba atento a los detalles de la tarea. "¿Algo más?"

"Sí, sus padres aun están preocupados que les suceda algo parecido. Así que uno de ellos los acompañaran por un tiempo."

Otra cosa, al llegar al pueblo, cada miembro fue a su casa y sus padres lo recibieron con abrazos y alegría. Tras saber de lo que pasó, se les puso la duda si deberían seguir en el equipo o no, por miedo que les pase lo mismo o peor. Finalmente les dejaron quedar en el equipo.

Así que no era sorpresa que uno de los padres vaya acompañarlos en esta tarea y en las futuras misiones.

"¿Entonces quién es?" Preguntó Snivy.

En ese preciso momento, entró Hydreigon, así respondiendo la pregunta del líder del equipo. "¡Hola!"

"¡Mamá!" Dijo Deino, feliz.

Decidueye, al verla de nuevo, empezó darse la vuelta e irse lo más rápido posible. Aunque que por su heridas, ni siquiera alcanza un metro. Hydreigon, se dirigió hacia él y lo agarró. Para su fortuna, ella no le iba ser daño, ya que encontraba de buen humor y ya no tenía ningún rencor hacia él. Pero no significa que le quite el miedo hacia ella.

"Antes que se vayan, dos de ustedes se quedarán aquí. Solo cuatro miembros están permitido en las misiones." Dijo Ursaring. "¿Quién será?

Snivy, iba a decir que se unirá a la misión, pero Buneary, fue primero. "Yo voy."

El Pokémon de tipo planta, intento hablar, pero de nuevo le fue arrebatado la palabra. "Yo también." Dije Deino.

"Y yo." Dijo Vulpix, sorprendiendo a los demás.

"Vaya, al parecer si vas en serio que vas a hacer tu mejor esfuerzo." Dijo Sneasel.

"Claro, lo había prometido." Dijo ella. "Y lo hare hasta que me pueda irme del equipo."

"¿Irte?" Preguntó Deino. "¿No habías dicho que-?"

"Dije que haría mi mejor esfuerzo en este equipo, no que me quedaría por siempre."

Buneary, no le importaba mucho. Iba a disfrutar ese tiempo hasta que ella salga el equipo y busque que hacer con su vida. Y sabía que cuando llegue el momento la apoyara.

"¿Alguien más?" Preguntó Ursaring.

"Creo yo también voy." Dijo Cubone, quitando la palabra una vez más al tipo planta.

Todos miraron a Cubone, no por sorpresa, sino por cuestión por sospechas. "¿En serio?" Preguntó Vulpix.

"Sí, ¿Y es un problema?"

Nadie, respondió a la pregunta. Snivy, estaba perplejo al ver que sus amigos le hayan quitado la oportunidad de unir al equipo para esta tarea. Snivy, se puso feliz. En el primer día, tanto como Cubone y Vulpix, no querían participar en ninguna tarea en el equipo de rescate. Ahora es todo lo contrario y eso daba mucha alegría a Snivy.

"¿Esperan una invitación? Vayan de una vez." Dijo Ursaring.

Ellos se despidieron de Snivy, Sneasel y Ursaring y se fueron al pueblo Chaparro. Snivy, mantenía su sonrisa por unos momentos hasta que un pensamiento le llego a la cabeza.

Sneasel, noto eso y le habló a Snivy. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Te preocupan de ellos?"

"No es eso. Sé que pueden cuidarse y dudo que les pase nada mala, especialmente que la madre de Deino este con ellos." Dijo Snivy.

"¿Entonces?"

"Es Cubone. Desde el incidente es el que menos a cambiado y aun así se ofreció para estar en el equipo para esta misión."

"Una vez que lo dices, tienes razón." Dijo ella, pensando. "¿Para qué quería irse?"

Ambos pensaron, pero ese pensamiento fue interrumpido. "¡Me lleva el chanfle!" Gritó Ursaring y los dos Pokémon miraron al jefe del gremio, todo enojado. "¡Ese mocoso aun no paga la leche!"

Snivy, acaba de recordar que Cubone, había tomado leche y no lo pago, pero le dijeron que lo anotaran en la cuenta del gremio. Ahora tenía sentido que el tipo tierra, quisiera estar lo más alejado de él.

Se levantó de su asiento y fue corriendo hacia ellos, para hacer que lo pague. "¡CUBONE!"

Los dos miraron como se iba, como si fuera otro día. "Algunas cosas nunca cambia." Dijo Snivy.

"Cierto." Dijo Sneasel. "¿Pero cuánto crees que tarde en atrapar a Cubone?"

"Cubone, seguramente ya esta fuera del pueblo al momento que escucho los gritos de Ursaring. Pero estoy seguro que Cubone, terminara pagándolo en menos de una semana."

Los dos estaban completamente solos. Sneasel, no tenía nada que hacer hoy, algo que le pondrá muy aburrida.

Entonces para habló, Snivy, para hacer charla. "¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?"

"Eh, creo que entrenar." Dijo Snivy.

"¿Solamente eso?"

"O dar un vuelta al pueblo. No tengo muchas cosas que hacer."

"Mmm… Suena mucho que tu vida es-."

"¿Aburrida?" Interrumpió Snivy.

"Eh, inusual." Dijo Sneasel, incomoda por la respuesta. "Ademas, ¿Para qué sigues entrenando a ti mismo?"

"Para seguirme superando." Dijo él. "Ademas para estar preparado en cuanto nos volvamos a cruzar con los Ingobernables." Al escuchar eso, Sneasel, le presto mucha atención. "Mienshao, había dicho que cuando nos volvamos a ver, no va a terminar con el mismo resultado. Eso es seguro."

Sneasel, entendía eso. Los Ingobernables no los perdonarían por lo que hizo. Un grupo de jóvenes inexpertos y dos humanos que no sabían pelear, pudieran escapar de los mejores miembros del ya mencionado organización, era un golpe bajo para ellos.

Además que conocían muchos secretos sobre ellos y que habían tomado el diario de Gothielle. Otra buena razón para considerarlos blancos prioritarios. Snivy, sabía que al momento de salir de allí, no se habían librados de ellos, totalmente.

"Así que tengo otro objetivo, tenemos un objetivo: parar a los Ingobernables. Cueste lo que cueste."

Ella comprendía el objetivo de Snivy. Los Ingobernables, no tienen fama de olvidar a sus enemigos, no mientras que Mienshao, esté al mando.

El objetivo de Snivy, parecía imposible. Pero después del incidente, todo parecía posible. Además, no solo lo haría por ellos, sino todos los Pokémon de la región. Tienen que detener y acabar con la organización. Por el bien de todos.

Y Sneasel, iba a apoyarlo. Además de que tiene un duelo asegurado contra Mienshao.

"Entonces te voy ayudar y me volveré más fuerte." Dijo Sneasel, determinada.

"Gracias." Dijo Snivy, con una sonrisa.

"¿Y si vamos a entrenar, qué te parece la revancha para empezar?" Preguntó Sneasel.

"Siempre estoy abierto para una batalla." Dijo Snivy, y los dos se dirigieron al patio. "A ver si puedes vencerme en esta ocasión."

"¿Sabes que te deje ganar, verdad?"

"Sigue repitiendo a ti misma." Dijo Snivy, y los dos estaban en el patio.

En el centro del patio, es ahí donde miembros del gremio luchan para entrenamiento o para competir. Ambos ya lucharon entre si, lucharon juntos, conocían muy bien sus movimientos y estilos de combate. Ahora lucharan por saber de quien de los dos eran el más fuerte y no por supervivencia. Algo que ponía feliz a Snivy.

Al estar en el centro, los dos se distanciaron y se prepararon. "El que pierde, paga la comida." Dijo Sneasel.

"Mientras que seas fiel a tu palabra y aceptes la derrota."

"Eso es lo mismo que iba a decir."

Sneasel, muestra una moneda a Snivy y lo lanza al aire. Al momento que caiga, empezara la batalla. Ambos estaban sonriendo y confiados. Esta batalla marcaría una amistad de los dos y una rivalidad que los harán más fuertes que nunca.

La moneda cayo y los dos se atacaron.

"¡Pelea!"


	29. Epilogo

En una cafetería, en el segundo piso. Un señor de entre treinta y cuarenta años con barbas se encontraba sentado en una mesa pequeña que estaba a lado de una ventana que se podia ver que era de noche. Lo que había que resaltar, era el único persona ahí.

Bueno, no el único. Una mesera con cabello rubio de entre veinte y veinte cinco se acerco al señor. Se podia ver que estaba agotada, por estas horas de la noche.

Cuando llego la señora, le hablo al señor con un tono amable y respetuoso. "Señor. La cafeteria cerrada en cinco minutos."

El señor miro a la señora. No parecería importarle mucho lo que le acaba decir. "Solamente estoy esperando una amiga."

La mesera, no quería sonar grosera con el cliente, pero tenían la obligación de cerrar este lugar cuando ya no hubiera nadie aquí. Ademas no era la primera vez que había escuchado. El señor había llegado como dos horas y la primera vez que la atendió, solamente pidió un cafe y que exactamente estaba esperando a alguien.

Pero durante ese tiempo, esa amiga nunca vino. La mesera sospechaba que ese alguien era su novia y que ella no vino porque tuvo un asunto o simplemente lo dejo plantado. Aunque este señor estaba totalmente relajado y muy seguro de que la mujer iba a llegar aquí.

Aunque la mesera tenia una obligación y tenia que cumplirla. O si no, el jefe le regañaría o le bajaría del sueldo.

Así que opto por una postura mas demandante y autoritaria para hacer que el señor le haga caso lo que dijo.

"Señor. Ya vamos a cerrar. Le insisto que se vaya."

"Me ire cuando termine mi asunto con ella." Dijo él, aun tranquilo.

"Con todo respecto. No creo que vaya a venir aquí. Así que le repito que se-."

"Lo lamento. ¿Les estoy interrumpiendo?"

La chica miro atrás y vio a otra mujer de como veinte cinco y treinta cinco años, con un abrigo color cafe claro, cabello negro y con gafas de sol puestas.

El señor sonrío a la llegada de la mujer. "Llegas tarde. Incluso pedi una taza de cafe."

"Eso es muy inusual de tu parte." Dijo la mujer.

"Bueno, esto no es un bar."

La mesera estaba sorprendida que hasta ahora la "amiga" ha llegado. Pero aun así…

"Señora. Ta cerramos, le suplico que se-"

De repente, fue interrumpida al momento que la señora le muestra unos billetes a la señora.

"No vamos a tardar mucho tiempo." Dijo la señora, con una sonrisa.

La chica tomo el dinero, confundida. Luego la mujer se sentó en la mesa en donde se encuentra el señor. "Y por favor. Una tacita de cafe, ¿Si no es mucha molestia?"

No sabia que decir. tenia una gran cantidad de dinero en ese momento y con ese dinero podia pagar un cafe sin problemas. Pero su instinto sabia que no debía dejar manipularse, aunque su jefe le encantara recibir esa cantidad de dinero y no la regañaría. Los pienso brevemente hasta que se fue por las escaleras dejando a los personas a solas.

Cuando la mesera se fue, los dos empezaron hablar. "Supongo que viste el video."

"Si no lo fuera, no hubiera venido aquí, Dakota."

Dakota era el nombra de la mujer aquí presente. Ella se quitaba sus lentes de sol y la dejaba en la mesa. Aun sonriendo.

"¿Y qué dices Carlos?" Preguntó Dakota, revelando el nombre del señor.

"Es difícil de creer y que aun no lo creo."

"Yo también lo pensé que era una locura al principio. Pero te aseguro que es real"

"¿Acaso voy a creer que la Cruz Negra se alió con un grupo de criminales de otro mundo y que son de una raza nunca antes vista?"

"Pero lo vi. Estaba en el castillo. Había noqueado a un chico para poder entrar ahí." Dijo ella.

En ese momento, recordó el momento que noqueó a Ricky por detrás y luego veía como los Ingobernables perseguían a Maria.

"Para mi fortuna, un grupo de Pokémon ajenos a la organización y los dos hermanos hicieron un buen trabajo en distraerlos para buscar las pruebas de la cooperación en el castillo. Eventual mente los atraparon, pero finalmente lo encontré lo que buscaba."

Hubo otro recuerdo, pero en esta ocasión, sacaba unos papeles de un compartimiento secreto.

"Cuando iba salir, unos Pokémon patrullaban por casualidad y tuve que retirarme sin ser detectada." Ella se había retirado hacia la pasarela. "Ahora tenía otro problema. Salir de aquí sin que se dieran cuenta. Por suerte, una oportunidad apareció."

Entonces ella escuchó una ventana destruirse y vio a Sneasel caer. Entonces con un gancho, clavo la pared y se deslizó en el aire para atrapar a Sneasel. Ella dejó a Sneasel en el suelo y se alejó de ella.

"¿Salvaste a una criatura? ¿Por qué?" Preguntó Carlos.

"Muy fácil. Escuche que esta chiquita tenía cuentas pendientes con la líder, cuyo motivos de ella que aún desconozco, no dejaría las cosas así. Espere que ella causara otra distracción para que yo escapara y efectivamente pasó."

Entonces vio como Ingobernables corrían rápidamente a un lugar determinado. Pero lo que no sabía era para detener a los adultos que venían a rescatar a los chicos.

"Cuando me dirigía al portal, había dos Pokémon vigilando la puerta. Así que utilice mi arma tranquilizante para dormirlos."

Otro recuerdo de ella que mostraba disparando dados tranquilizantes, los mismos que había encontrado Decidueye.

"Al pasar por el portal, me di cuenta que Rojas, transformado en Pokémon, me estaba siguiendo. Me persiguió hasta que llegamos a la casa. Le dispare unos de los dados en la pierna y pude escapar. Claro que me facilitó la huida, cortesía de los dos hermanos."

Él escucho que la policia encontró a los tres jóvenes y habían arrestado a Rojas. La policia había declarado que Rojas, guardaba equipo para la Cruz Negra en aquella casa y supuestamente tenía secuestrado a Mario por tres días. Luego que Maria había entrado al lugar, hubo una confrontación y había activado los explosivos y volaron el almacén secreto. Supuestamente.

"Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que conseguiste?" Preguntó él, recordando que ella había mencionado que había encontrado lo que buscaba.

Ella sacó de su maletín unas carpetas que tenían documentos. "Léelos con toda confianza." Y se los entregó.

Carlos, tomó las carpetas con los documentos y empezó a leer uno de ellos. El documento tenía mucha información y fotos. Y una de esas fotos era Código Cero, en un tubo de laboratorio. El documento era de aquel Pokémon, información de su creación, como y resultados.

"¿Qué es esto lo que estoy viendo?"

"Un proyecto." Dijo Dakota. "Resulta que los Ingobernables, no únicamente tenían una alianza con la Cruz Negra, también con una corporación desconocida que se dedica a la investigación biológica y de medicina."

"¿Para que trabajarían con ellos?" Preguntó él.

"No lo sé, pero lo más seguro que les pagan muy bien para hacer a estos tipo de cosas."

"Con dinero puedes conseguir lo que sea."

En ese momento, la señorita vino hacia ellos y le entregó la taza de cafe. "Dice mi patrón que se pueden quedar por otro diez minutos. No más."

"Es más que suficiente." Dijo Dakota y la chica se retiró.

Carlos, que veía los documentos. Parecía un poco más convencido de que todo esto, era verdad y no una pésima broma.

"¿De dónde sacaron esta idea de crear a 'Código Cero'?"

"Que bueno que lo mencionas. Al parecer este Pokémon ya existió en otro mundo que no es nuestro, ni tampoco suyo. Uno diferente. Y que ellos habían viajado aquel mundo para conseguir muestras de ADN para crearlo." Explico Dakota.

"Supongo que sea lo que sea, es muy fuerte." Dijo Carlos.

"Sí. Pero no es el único. Crearon a otro. Uno mucho más poderoso que el anterior."

Carlos, dejo la carpeta y tomo otro. La carpeta del mencionado Pokémon. Cuando lo leyó, se sintió realmente incómodo de ver la fotografía de la criatura.

"¿Es más fuerte que Código Cero?"

"Sí o al menos según se predice. Pronto lo podrán a prueba." Dijo ella. "Pero la verdadera pregunta es: ¿Qué es lo que harán?"

"¿Acaso insinúas qué invadirán nuestro mundo?" Preguntó Carlos. "Ademas, ¿Los portales no estaban destruidos?"

"Sí, pero únicamente lo que se encontraban ahí. Hay más. Así que veremos más de ellos. Eso es seguro. Pero regresando a tu pregunta inicial: no lo creo. Pero los Ingobernables, le da una gran cantidad riquezas y como habías dicho: "Con dinero puedes conseguir lo que sea." Y obviamente no serán dulces."

La mujer tenía razón. Con las riquezas que los Ingobernables le entraba a la Cruz Negra, sería malas noticias. Comprarían mucha clase de armas y equipo en el mercado negro. Ganarían mucho poder. Tanto que no igualara a cualquier cartel o cualquier organización terrorista en el mundo.

"Pronto serán una amenaza como nunca antes en el país. Algo que no puedes ignorar."

"Cierto." Dijo él. "Pero todavía es muy pronto para actuar. Tenemos que conseguir más información, ubicaciones y estar atentos a sus movimientos antes de actuar. Ademas tengo mis manos ocupadas en el momento."

"No te preocupes. Me encargare todo eso y reportare todo lo que sepa hasta el momento." Dijo Dakota, se puso sus lentes de sol y se levantó. "Y también pienso echar un ojo a los hermanos Gomez."

Ella empezó a irse del lugar, pero Carlos, la detuvo con una pregunta. "¿A los dos? ¿Por qué?"

Dakota, no se atrevió a mirarlo. Pero antes de irse, dijo lo siguiente: "Mm, tengo el presentimiento que sabremos más de ellos en el futuro. Además, esto sólo está empezando."

Tras esto, se fue. Carlos, no comprendía mucho de los deseos de echarles un ojo a los dos. Pero confiaba de ella, especialmente nunca falla en su trabajo.

Tomó un trago de su café y guardó los documentos que Dakota, les entregó. Carlos, miró una última vez el nombre del segundo Pokémon que fue creado.

El nombre de la carpeta era lo siguiente:

Proyectó: Mewtwo

_Tiene razón. Solo está comenzando._

Continuará_..._


	30. Mundo Moderno: Teaser

Desde en el medio de la noche y en el miedo de la lluvia, un Riolu corría sin ningún destino en específico por el bosque. Él respiraba con mucha desesperación y miedo en su rostro. Pokémon desconocido le iban persiguiendo y atacando con ataque de distancia. Riolu, choco contra un árbol, pero siguió corriendo, sin importar del dolor. Corrió hasta llegar a un lugar en abandonado.

Él aún corría, mientras miraba a su alrededor, buscando un camino a que ir. El Riolu se cubrió en un muro, mientras intentaba recuperar todas sus energías. El se asomó si hay alguien que lo andaba buscando. Tras asegurarse de que no había nadie, el término cayendo al suelo. Cerró sus ojos y respiro hondo. Él pensó que estaba a salvo por el momento.

Entonces un rayo cayó y con esa luz, iluminó el lugar por unos segundos, lo suficiente para revelar demasiados Pokémon. Él lentamente miró a su derecha y vio como los ojos de aquellos seres. Se puso de pie y corrió hacia al dirección contraria a ellos. Tras dar varios pasos hacia delante, vio a otros Pokémon delante de su camino y terminó corriendo hacia su izquierda y salto directo a la ventana.

Cuando pasó por la ventana, cayó sobre un charco de agua. Abrió sus ojos y vio su reflejo. La estaba viendo mucha atención. Luego una luz blanca se encendió arriba de él. El Riolu miró aquella dirección y veía a esa luz. No solo esa luz, varias luces de los edificios y de las calles empezaban a encenderse hasta iluminar la ciudad.

Una ciudad ajeno de los Pokémon. Una ciudad de los humanos. Un lugar que no debería estar.

Riolu se levantó del suelo, mientras miraba a su alrededor. Luego su miraba se dirigió hacia adelante y luego miró sus patas. Tras verlas por un pequeño tiempo, miró adelante. Estaba solo en este mundo humano. Miedo, confusión y duda, son los sentimientos que tenía el Pokémon. Pero surgió determinación y valor en su cuerpo, haciendo que supiese lo que tiene que hacer. Entonces camino por las calles sin saber que lo que le esperaba en la oscuridad.

La noche sera larga. No tenía tiempo que perder.

* * *

Mientras tanto, dentro de un departamento. Alguien exploraba, la persona subía por las escaleras, con una linterna en la mano. Sus pasos resonaba por todo el lugar.

Luego caminaba por un pasillo y se dirigía lentamente hacia una puerta. Una mano toco la manija de la puerta. La persona escucho un ruido y miro atrás con la linterna en la mano. Al ver que no había nadie, entro al lugar.

Al estar dentro del departamento, cerro la puerta. Miro a su alrededor, mientras que avanzaba. Encontró papeles a lado del fregadero. La persona dejo la linterna, encendió la luz. La persona empezó a leer los documentos con atención y de repente se apagó la luz. La persona miró el foco con sorpresa y oye que la puerta se abría lentamente. Rápidamente agarro la linterna y apuntó adelante, solo para ver que no hay nadie.

La Luz regresó y entonces el teléfono empezó a vibrar. La persona saco el teléfono y lo contestó. "¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?" Preguntó una voz femenina.

"No del todo." La persona respondió. "¿Qué esta pasando?"

"Las puertas estaban cerradas en el pasado. Ahora están abiertas, la verdad están delante de ti. Pero hay secretos que nunca deben ser descubiertos."

Con esas palabras, la mujer colgó. La persona tenía mas dudas que respuestas, suspiro y alzo la mirada a la ventana. La persona era Maria Gómez.

"¿En qué me he metido esta vez?"


	31. Pokémon Mundo Moderno anuncio

¡Yo! HansG543 anunció oficialmente la secuela de Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Residencia del Mal. Pokémon: Un mundo Moderno.

En esta ocasión, voy intentar algo muy diferente de lo acostumbrado del Mystery Dungeon. Ya que se ubicará en el mundo humano.

Ahora les mostraré la Sinopsis de nuestra historia.

Nueve meses después del incidente en el castillo La Residencia del Mal. Un Riolu sin pistas del como terminó en un mundo desconocido, ningún recuerdo de su pasado y ni tampoco de quien era. Se embarca en este mundo moderno para descubrir su pasado. Pero mientras que es asechado por un peligro que ni se imagina

Fin del sinopsis.

Tras leerlo. Ya tendrá una idea de lo que planeo. La historia esta inspirada de unos de mis videojuegos favoritos: Halo 3: ODST. Por la temática de la historia y su soundtrack.

Se ubicará 9 meses desde los acontecimientos de la Residencia del Mal. Después que el equipo Fenix y los hermanos Gómez se escaparon del lugar.

La historia se concentrará en una nueva trama, con nuevos personajes y el regreso de muchos de nuestros personajes favoritos. Momentos dramáticos, chistosos, locuras, acción, problemas y otras sorpresas más.

Si no lo saben, la trama de los PMD, es que un humano despierta en el mundo Pokémon sin recuerdos de su pasado, transformado en un Pokémon conoce a otro Pokémon que terminan siendo los mejores amigos y los dos salvan el mundo. Pero en esta ocasión, quise hacer algo distinto. Este Riolu seguirá siendo un Pokémon, haciendo que sea muy complicado de navegar este mundo. Además él no tendrá ni ningún recuerdo de su pasado, tanto que ni siquiera sabe que es un Pokémon.

Ese personaje es como un libro en blanco. No solo esta aventura se trata de descubrir su pasado, sino de quien es. Por lo que sera obligado a aprender rápido, mezclarse, a confiar con gente desconocida y que alguna forma tendrá que averiguar su pasado o tratar de recuperar su memoria, pero no sera fácil en este loco mundo. Especialmente que en este mundo no saben de la existencia de los Pokémon.

No solo la trama será nuevo, la forma de contárselo. Ya que se dividirá en cinco actos que contará una fase o etapa de la historia que seran muy importante. Planeo explorar un mundo bello y oscuro del mundo. Especialmente que se ubicará en mi país natal. México.

Pero claro, habrá otras sorpresas más. Pero dependerá de ti para averiguar lo que pasa.

Aquí me despido. Síganme los buenos.


End file.
